Była jego przyjaciółką
by Emeraldina
Summary: ,,Mów mi Albus." ,,Jest pan pewien, profesorze?" ,,Albus od teraz, Minerwo." ,,Albus."- podobał mu się sposób, w jaki wypowiedziała jego imię. Akcentując ,,l" i delikatnie przeciągając ,,s". Obydwoje byli wychowani w świecie tytułów i konwenansów – ich pierwsze imiona były jednak wyrazem bliższych relacji. Kolejne lata nauki Minerwy w Hogwarcie. Tom 2 serii ,,Minerwa. Kim była?"
1. Chapter 1

Witajcie! Przed wami kolejna część przygód Minerwy McGonagall w Hogwarcie - będzie tutaj sporo nawiązań do poprzedniej części pt. ,,Była jego uczennicą", dlatego zachęcam do zapoznania się z nią, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście. Mogę wam zdradzić, że ta część łączy w sobie kolejne sześć lat, podczas których Minerwa dorasta, a jej relacja z Albusem powoli ewoluuje. Oprócz tego pojawią się nowi, ale znani z kanonu bohaterowie - Tom Riddle, Alastor Moody, Rolanda Hooch, Gellert Grindenwald i inni.

Dla porządku dorzucam kilka dat - JKR wymyśliła świat HP i chwała jej za to, ale nieco namieszała ostatnio w kwestii chronologii. Ja przyjęłam, że Albus urodził się w 1881 r., a Minerwa w 1922 r., trzeba jednak zaznaczyć, że wierzę w długowieczność magów. Akcja pierwszego tomu rozgrywała się w 1933 r., zaś ten tom będzie obejmował lata 1934-1940.

Mam nadzieję, że będzie to dla was wciągająca lektura, będę bardzo wdzięczna za wasze opinie i komentarze.

Emeraldina

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Rok II**

Prawie dwunastoletnia Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall w skupieniu zaplatała długie, czarne włosy. Dzisiaj miała znów wrócić do Hogwartu, do najdroższego jej miejsca, miejsca, które spokojnie mogła nazwać domem. Zobaczy dziś swoje koleżanki, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomonę Sprout i Amelię Bones, których nie widziała od dwóch miesięcy, choć przez całe wakacje wymieniały między sobą pełną radości korespondencję. Amelia pojechała z rodzicami do Szwajcarii, gdzie były minister usiłował podreperować swoje delikatne zdrowie. Poppy wyjechała do ciotki do Kornwalii, by pomóc w gospodarstwie i donosiła Minerwie o jakości plonów i kondycji gospodarskich zwierząt. Pomona pomagała swojej matce, która prowadziła sklep zielarski dla mugoli. Opiekowała się też gromadką młodszego rodzeństwa i nie mogła się doczekać powrotu do Hogwartu.

W porównaniu z koleżankami Minerwa przeżyła niesamowite wakacje. Zgodnie z obietnicą, babcia zabrała ją w podróż po Europie, by Minerwa mogła poznać swoją moc Smoczej Wojowniczki. Odwiedziła Instytuty w Portugalii, Rumunii, Norwegii, Szwecji, Katalonii, na Węgrzech i Ukrainie. Obawy jej babki były nieuzasadnione. Smoki traktowały ją jak każdego człowieka, z mieszaniną ciekawości i nieufności. Jakby zupełnie zapomniały co wydarzyło się na Hebrydach, gdy Theresa McGonagall zabiła ich władczynię, a swoją córkę. Jednakże przy Minerwie pokazywały zupełnie inne oblicze. Słuchały się jej bez szemrania, chociaż była zmuszona rozmawiać z nimi niewerbalnie. Tylko ona mogła podejść do rannego samca ogniomiota katalońskiego i wyciągnąć drzazgę z jego łapy. Tylko ona mogła wejść do gniazda długoroga rumuńskiego i policzyć wszystkie jaja. To w jej obecności wykluły się pierwsze smoki z inkubatora w Szwecji. Smoki łasiły się do niej jak koty, robiły wszystko co chciała. Minerwa była bardzo ostrożna, do tej pory taką zdolność miała jej babka, więc to ona wydawała smokom polecenia na głos, podczas gdy Minerwa porozumiewała się z nimi umysłem. Stworzenia te były wysoce inteligentne, ale i tak sporo czasu Minerwa musiała poświęcić na naukę rozmowy z nimi. Babcia uprzedziła ją, że jedynie władca rozumiał wszelkie zawiłości ludzkiej mowy, reszta smoków bardziej kieruje się obrazami, dźwiękami, intuicją i obserwacją. Dziewczynka coraz bardziej doskonaliła swoją umiejętność rozmowy z nimi. Wymagało to częściowego opuszczenia swoich oklumencyjnych barier i użycia legimencji, więc Minerwa rozwijała też te umiejętności. Na szczęście miała dość bujną wyobraźnię, wystarczyło wysłać zwierzęciu obraz siebie lecącej na jego grzbiecie, by pozwolił się dosiąść. Minerwa nie uniknęła rozgłosu, gdy okazało się, że ,,odziedziczyła" po babce zdolność ułaskawienia smoków. Było to szeroko komentowane w czarodziejskim świecie, który nadal nie wrócił do siebie po ,,wielkiej ucieczce smoków". Instytuty nadal były odbudowywane, chociaż smoki powróciły.

Minerwa wiele nauczyła się podczas tej podróży. Nauczyła się szanować i cenić smoki, w ministerstwach poszczególnych krajów nawoływała do otoczenia tych stworzeń opieką, do porzucenia uprzedzeń. Tak jak niegdyś jej babka, stała się ambasadorką smoczego gatunku, robiąc tym większe wrażenie, ze względu na swój młody wiek. Smokolodzy z wszystkich Instytutów z większym respektem traktowali jej babkę, ale podświadomie czuli, że wnuczka potężnej lady McGonagall również odgrywa kluczową rolę w pracy Instytutów. Minerwa miała jeden cel główny: cały swój pobyt w poszczególnych Instytutach poświęcała na przekonywanie smoków, by nie atakowały ludzi, by decydowały się na to jedynie w ostateczności. Nie wiedziała, na jak długo jej prośby zostaną w smoczych umysłach, ale docierały do niej informacje, że po jej wizycie smoki stawały się mniej agresywne, spokojniejsze.

Młoda dziedziczka McGonagallów nauczyła się także, jak wiele znaczyło jej nazwisko. Razem z babką były traktowane niemal jak koronowane głowy, czarodzieje w całej Europie doskonale znali jej pochodzenie i pozycję. Minerwa nie lubiła być w centrum uwagi, dlatego z radością przyjęła rolę cienia swojej imponującej babki, która już swoją postawą robiła piorunujące wrażenie. Mimo wszystko jednak dziewczynka nigdy nie nasłuchała się tylu komplementów: chwalono jej podobieństwo do babki oraz rodu McGonagallów, jej urodę po matce, jej inteligencję i strategiczne myślenie po ojcu, jej aurę mocy. Zapraszano je na salony ministrów, na przyjęcia w ambasadach. Dziewczynka zachowywała się tak jak ją uczono, stała prosto, z wysoko uniesioną głową, z uprzejmym uśmiechem i zawsze gotowa do grzecznej rozmowy. Robiła do dla babki.

Babcia Minerwy głęboko ukrywała w sobie żałobę po Constance. Minerwa nie potrafiła powstrzymać podziwu dla jej niesamowitej samokontroli. Lady McGonagall niewątpliwie musiała czuć żal za każdym razem, gdy widziała smoka. Żal za utraconą na zawsze córką, za mocą, która przypadła w udziale Minerwie. Dziewczynka intuicyjnie czuła, że jej babka silnie przeżywa żałobę, ale jej twarz pozostawała niewzruszona, jedynie jej szare oczy wydawały się czasem zasnute mgłą smutku. Prawie nikt tego nie widział. Wszyscy mieli przed oczyma potomkinię najczystszego rodu Blacków, najpiękniejszą czarownicę swojego pokolenia, wybitną smokolog, żonę najsławniejszego łowcy smoków, matkę najważniejszego ambasadora Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Pewność siebie, władza i opanowanie biły od niej niczym aura ogromnej mocy. Theresa McGonagall nadal była potężną wiedźmą, figurą, z którą należało się liczyć. Mało kto nie czuł potrzeby, by skłonić się przed jej surowym obliczem. Jednak prawie nikt nie wiedział, jak dotkliwie została zraniona.

Ich wspólna podróż była wielkim sukcesem zarówno oficjalnie, jak i prywatnie. Minerwa jeszcze bardziej przylgnęła do babki, starsza dama stała się dla niej najwyższym autorytetem. Dziewczynka chłonęła każde jej słowo, naśladowała jej zachowanie, wreszcie stając się miniaturową kopią lady McGonagall.

Drugą część wakacji Minerwa spędziła w Szkocji, razem z babką i rodzicami. Robert McGonagall wrócił z Francji w glorii chwały, po długich i męczących dyskusjach udało mu się wynegocjować korzystną umowę dotyczącą handlu magicznymi przedmiotami z Francuzami. Jego żona stała się tam większą gwiazdą niż żona ministra magii Francji. To jednak nie był koniec ich dyplomatycznej misji, Minerwa wiedziała, że Brytyjczykom zależy na militarnym pakcie z czarodziejami zza kanału. Oznaczało to, że jej ojciec na początku września powróci do Francji. Dlatego Minerwa starała się spędzać z nim jak najwięcej czasu. Razem grali w szachy, wędrowali po wzgórzach, towarzyszyła mu nawet na rybach i polowaniach. Rozumieli się bez słów, potrafili spędzać w milczeniu długie godziny nad czarnobiałymi figurami. Minerwa naprawdę żałowała, że znów przyjdzie im rozstać się na tak długo.

Tego wszystkiego nie czuła jednak do matki. Co prawda gdy Clary McGonagall zobaczyła córkę po rocznej rozłące, przytuliła ją i wybuchła płaczem, ale był to raczej pokaz na użytek męża i teściowej. Zaraz potem matka Minerwy zaczęła piskliwie się awanturować, próbując dowieść, że Hogwart nie jest dla niej, że ona od początku była za umieszczeniem jej w Beauxbatons, że babka nie zajęła się nią należycie itd. Ostatecznie doszła do wniosku, że to wina Minerwy, że jej córka jak zwykle pakuje się w kłopoty. Dziewczynka znosiła te narzekania cierpliwie przez cały sierpień. Na szczęście jej matka została zaproszona do Balmoral przez parę królewską, więc tydzień jej nie było. Potem córka starała schodzić jej z drogi, spotykając ją jedynie przy posiłkach i prowadząc uprzejmą rozmowę o niczym.

Nawet teraz Minerwa słyszała jak jej matka łaja służącą na parterze, pewnie czepiając się o jakieś głupstwo. Dziewczynka cieszyła się, że to ojciec odprowadza ją na stację, bynajmniej jej matka nie zrobi na dworcu przedstawienia. Z uśmiechem wspomniała zeszły rok, gdy to babka odprowadzała ją na pociąg, a wszyscy czarodzieje patrzeli na nie z ciekawością. Minerwa pożegnała się z babką dwa dni temu. Było jej smutno, że starsza dama zostaje sama w wielkiej rezydencji, ale ktoś musiał doglądać majątku. Minerwa pocieszała się, że przynajmniej babcia jest blisko, że nie będzie musiała długo czekać na listy od niej. Minerwa zamrugała, by odpędzić scenę pożegnania, gdy babcia długo trzymała ją w ramionach, nie zważając na ciche syki Clary by się pospieszyły.

\- Minerwa, pośpiesz się! – nawet teraz jej matka była zniecierpliwiona. Minerwa rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na swoje odbicie, zauważając z zadowoleniem, że jeszcze urosła przez ten rok.

Na dole czekali na nią rodzice: matka w modnej sukni i ojciec w szatach dyplomaty ze złoto seledynowymi akcentami. Jej rodzice zawsze prezentowali się nienagannie i imponująco. Minerwa często miała wrażenie, że nie pasuje do nich, do ich naturalnego, ludzkiego piękna.

\- Masz wszystko? Kufer, sowę, różdżkę? – matka podeszła do niej, pocałowała w czubek głowy zimnymi wargami i udzieliła jej formalnego błogosławieństwa.

\- Tak mamo, mam wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz tak szczęśliwa we Francji, jak ja w Hogwarcie. – Minerwa specjalnie podkreśliła ostatnie zdanie.

\- Tylko nie pakuj się w kłopoty! Zachowuj się przyzwoicie i nie przynieś wstydu rodzinie. – jej matka nie przejęła się twardą nutą w głosie córki.

\- Do zobaczenia w czerwcu. – Minerwa skinęła głową matce i wymaszerowała z budynku, kierując się do powozu z herbem McGonagallów.

Podróż przez Londyn trwała dość długo, Minerwa w milczeniu wyglądała za okno. Choć Minerwa była Szkotką z krwi i kości, lubiła szybkie życie stolicy. Oczywiście nie pozwalano jej samej włóczyć się po Londynie, ale czasem ojciec albo babka zabierali ją na jakieś edukacyjne wycieczki, zwiedzanie mugolskich i czarodziejskich zabytków. Z radością wspominała takie wypady. Jednak jej ojciec chyba myślał o czymś zupełnie innym:

\- Cieszysz się że tam wracasz, prawda? – smutny ton jego głosu zaniepokoił Minerwę.

\- Tak, uwielbiam Hogwart. Jednak to były najlepsze wakacje mojego życia i będę tęsknić za wami i babcią.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert McGonagall uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. To była odpowiedź godna córki dyplomaty. Nie potrafił wyjść z podziwu, jak dojrzała wydaje się jego córka, jak dorośle potrafi się zachować. Praca we Francji, z dala od córki i kochanej Szkocji była dla niego męcząca, choć z pewnością stanowiła ciekawe wyzwanie. Miał jednak pewność, że ten miesiąc spędzony z Minerwą w domu był mu bardzo potrzebny. Udało mu się poukładać w głowie to, czego dowiedział się w zeszłym roku, poprawił relację z matką i mógł poświęcić całą uwagę córce. Wydarzenia z Hebrydów były punktem zwrotnym w ich życiu i każde z nich: on sam, jego córeczka i matka, radziło sobie z tym jak prawdziwy McGonagall. Nie rozmawiali o tym, nie dawali po sobie poznać jak bardzo ich to poruszyło. Jednakże wspierali się nawzajem, bo w naprawdę prostych gestach przekazywali sobie energię i optymizm. Robert nie mógł bardziej podziwiać córki niż wtedy, gdy godzinami pomagała babce pisać nową książkę o smokach. Minerwa nie zadawała zbędnych pytań, choć widział jej niezdecydowanie, gdy mijała portret dziadka.

Teraz siedziała w powozie w pozie typowej dla lady McGonagall. Robert powstrzymał chichot, bo dostojna postawa tworzyła nieco komiczny kontrast z delikatną twarzyczką dwunastolatki. Jednakże jej oczy, błyszczące szmaragdowo, zdradzały podniecenie. Ambasador mógł się tylko cieszyć, że jego córka w takim stopniu pokochała Hogwart. Był bardzo dumny z jej wyników i czuł ulgę, że jego córka nauczy się tam kontrolować swoją moc. Podczas wakacji wydarzyło się tylko kilka ,,incydentów", zupełnie niegroźnych. Był to zauważalny postęp, dlatego Robert był całkowicie przekonany co do słuszności swojej decyzji, by jego córka uczyła się w brytyjskiej szkole.

Gdy dotarli na King's Cross, Robert powoli szedł obok córki wzdłuż peronu. Nawet mugole schodzili im z drogi, czarodzieje kłaniali się z szacunkiem. Robert wyczuwał, że Minerwa momentalnie zesztywniała, jej usta zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę. Jego córka nie znosiła uwagi, preferowała pracować w ukryciu, wolała czuć się zupełnie anonimowo. Miała to chyba po nim, bo jego matka rozkoszowała się aurą władzy, a jego żona była zawsze duszą towarzystwa. Mimo wszystko jego córka nie opuściła głowy, jedynie lekko zadrżała, gdy przechodzili przez ścianę prowadząca na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte.

Robert pozwolił się poddać uczuciu nostalgii, gdy ujrzał dziesiątki uczniów ładujących się do czerwonego pociągu. Byli tacy beztroscy, jakby nie mieli żadnych problemów. _Na razie to my je za nich rozwiązujemy._ – pomyślał ambasador, automatycznie kiwając głową znajomym czarodziejom. Jednak wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na poważną minę córki, by porzucić te myśli.

\- Myślę Minnie, że chyba pora się pożegnać. – powiedział, nie ukrywając smutku. Jego mała czarownica jedynie przytuliła go w odpowiedzi. Delikatnie gładził ją po jedwabistych włosach, boleśnie świadomy rzucanych im ciekawskich spojrzeń. Gdy wreszcie odsunęła się od niego, by odebrać błogosławieństwo, nadal miała opanowany wyraz twarzy.

\- Pamiętaj, że wszyscy bardzo cię kochamy. To będzie kolejny wspaniały rok. – Robert formalnie pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

\- Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia, papo. – Minerwa odwróciła się szybko, jakby i ona miała już dość nieustannych szeptów i wścibskich spojrzeń. Robert odprowadzał wzrokiem jej wyprostowaną sylwetkę, gdy coś poczuł.

Coś dotknęło jego barier oklumencyjnych. Było urywane, chaotyczne. To nie mógł być szpieg, oni wysyłają myśli niezauważalnie. Robert zauważył ,że i Minerwa drgnęła. Też to wyczuła. Rozejrzała się czujnie po peronie, delikatnie wzruszyła ramionami i weszła do pociągu. Robert szybko przeczesał wzrokiem tłum, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na różdżce. Nie dostrzegł nic dziwnego, nic nie zwróciło jego uwagi. Przesunął wzrokiem po oknach pociągu, wypatrując Minerwy, ale nie widział jej. Musiała zająć miejsce w innej części pociągu. Odwrócił się więc, gotowy do wyjścia, gdy zobaczył małego chłopca.

Miał na sobie czarne szaty pierwszorocznego, chyba używane, bo wisiały na nim śmiesznie. Jego kufer wyglądał dość tanio, jakby wygrzebany w antykwariacie. Miał ciemne włosy i bardzo bladą cerę. Jego twarz była bez wyrazu, jakby całe zamieszanie nie robiło na nim wrażenia. Podniósł głowę, jakby wyczuł, że Robert mu się przygląda. Jego obsydianowe oczy rozbłysły, po czym chłopiec ukłonił mu się z galanterią. Robert automatycznie kiwnął głową i ruszył ku wyjściu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore, nauczyciel transmutacji i zastępca dyrektora Dippeta w Hogwarcie, w milczeniu splatał długie palce, ze spokojem obserwując krzątającego się nerwowo przy imbryku z herbatą przełożonego. Albus nie zaproponował pomocy starszemu czarodziejowi, choć doskonale widział, jak bardzo drżą mu palce. Nie chciał odzierać przyjaciela z tej małej namiastki godności, która jeszcze mu pozostała. Armando był niegdyś niezwykle potężnym i poważanym czarodziejem, lecz po wydarzeniach ostatniego roku znacznie się postarzał. Jego sylwetka już nie promieniowała mocą, był raczej klasycznym obrazem zmęczonego staruszka. Oczy, które kiedyś przewiercały na wylot każdego rozmówcę, teraz był matowe i przygaszone, Armando nabrał tendencji do uciekania wzrokiem. Albus mógł nie zgadzać się z nim w wielu sprawach, ale mimo to martwił się o pracodawcę. Osoba dyrektora szkoły była ściśle powiązana z samym zamkiem. Słabość jednego nie wróżyła dobrze dla drugiego.

\- Cukier? – ciche pytanie, ledwie szept, wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

\- Poproszę sześć kostek.

\- Albusie, naprawdę powinieneś ograniczyć cukier! – choć dyrektor próbował się uśmiechnąć, na jego ustach pojawił się tylko grymas.

\- Kiedyś zastanawiałem się czy nie poprowadzić w św. Mungu badań nad wpływem cukru na magiczną moc czarodziejów. Być może właśnie cukier czyni nas potężniejszymi. – Albus spokojnie pociągnął łyk herbaty. Z uprzejmości się nie skrzywił – niestety, nawet z sześcioma kostkami cukru, herbata nijak się miała do jego ulubionego napoju – gorącej czekolady.

\- I znów zaczynamy kolejny rok, Albusie. – westchnął ciężko Armando, kierując wzrok gdzieś ponad ramię Albusa.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać! Ten zamek zyskuje tę cudowną atmosferę dopiero z przyjazdem uczniów, bez nich jest zbyt cicho i nudno.

\- Ja właśnie cenię tę ciszę i spokój. Uczniowie zbyt często są przysyłani do mnie z przewinieniami, bym czerpał satysfakcję z ich przyjazdu.

Albus zmarszczył czoło. Armando nie mógł wezwać go tu bez powodu. Chyba należało zapytać go o to wprost.

\- Przyjacielu, gdzie twój pedagogiczny zapał? Gdzie entuzjazm wobec możliwości kształtowania tylu młodych umysłów? To my tutaj budujemy przyszłość, nie urzędnicy w ministerstwie.

\- Albusie, ona… - Armando nie dokończył, zamykając oczy, jakby samo wypowiedzenie dręczących go myśli było zbyt bolesne.

\- … dokonała wyboru. Nic na to nie poradzisz. Nie możesz jednak pozwolić by to w jakikolwiek sposób wpływało na Minerwę. To dziecko i tak wiele przeszło. – Albus surowo spojrzał na przełożonego, z nadzieją, że sens jego słów przebije się przez mur żalu i goryczy, jakim otoczył się dyrektor.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Ilekroć ją widzę, widzę jej babkę. Jest jak katalizator, rozdrapujący stare rany. To dziecko dodatkowo jest szalenie niebezpieczne. Jesteś pod jej urokiem, tak jak ja nie mogę uwolnić się od uroku Theresy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ty nie skończysz tak żałośnie jak ja.

Albus oddychał miarowo. Cały jego wcześniejszy optymizm ulotnił się w jednej chwili. Dlaczego wszyscy widzieli w Minerwie tylko niebezpieczeństwo? Jak dziwną istotą jest człowiek, skoro w niewinnym dziecku widzi ogromne zagrożenie, nie dostrzegając tysięcy, o wiele poważniejszych spraw?

\- Nie możesz tego porównywać. A jeśli widok Minerwy sprawia ci taki ból, zadbam byś nie musiał mieć z nią do czynienia więcej niż to konieczne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poppy, Pomona i Amelia już zajmowały jeden z przedziałów. Gdy Minerwa do niego zajrzała, wszystkie trzy wydały okrzyk radości i rzuciły się jej na szyję. Podróż zleciała bardzo szybko, bo każda z nich ze szczegółami opowiadała o swoich wakacjach. Naturalnie opowieść Minerwy trwała najdłużej, musiała też odpowiedzieć na dziesiątki pytań: ,, Czy szwedzki krótkopyski ma naprawdę krótki pysk? Czy widziałaś króla Hiszpanii?" . Minerwa cierpliwie opisywała swoje podróże, zadowolona, że wreszcie widzi trzy przyjaciółki. Amelia zaczynała trzecią klasę, ale była niższa od Minerwy, Pomona trochę przycięła swoje kręcone loki, a Poppy była opalona na ładny brązowy kolor. W gruncie rzeczy jednak wcale się nie zmieniły.

To był ich drugi rok, więc miały podróżować do szkoły wozami. Minerwa uniosła brwi na widok prostej karety, zupełnie zwyczajnej w porównaniu z wystawnym powozem McGonagallów. Ale ku jej zdumieniu, powozu nie ciągnęły konie. Do każdego wozu była zaprzężona para dziwnych stworzeń. Były bardzo chude, jakby składały się z samych kości i skóry. Ich oczy były wielkie, ale puste, zupełnie białe. Czarna grzywa spływała z niewielkiej głowy, kształtem przypominającej smoczą. Stwory miały też wielkie, czarne, błoniaste skrzydła, obecnie złożone na grzbietach.

\- Minnie, czemu tak stoisz? Spóźnimy się na ucztę! – Poppy pociągnęła ją za rękaw.

\- Ale co to jest? Te stworzenia? – Minerwa podeszła bliżej.

\- Jakie stworzenia? Tu nic nie ma! Przecież powozy jadą same!- wykrzyknęła zniecierpliwiona Pomona. Minerwa odwróciła się z zdumieniem do przyjaciółek. Jak mogły nie widzieć tych zwierząt?

\- Nie podchodź za blisko, mogą się zdenerwować. – rozległ się głos za jej plecami. Minerwa odwróciła się. Przed nią stał wysoki czarodziej z mnóstwem brązowych włosów na głowie, gęstą brodą i niebieskimi oczami. Minerwa uniosła brwi – ten człowiek wyglądał jak kopia profesora Dumbledora. Różnica polegała na pochmurnej minie czarodzieja i braku migotania w jego oczach. Minerwa szybko zorientowała się, że gapi się na niego bez słowa, więc przegryzła wargę i wyciągnęła rękę:

\- Minerwa McGonagall. Pan też je widzi, panie… ?

\- Dumbledore. Aberforth Dumbledore. Mogę jechać tym powozem? – odpowiedział mag, krótko ściskając jej rękę i ignorując jej pytanie.

\- Proszę. – Minerwa przepuściła go. Miały jeszcze jedno miejsce, a ona była ciekawa, kim jest ten mag, bo wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że musiał być krewnym jej ulubionego profesora.

Na widok nieznajomego czarodzieja jej koleżanki tylko wydały z siebie westchnienia zdumienia. One również natychmiast dostrzegły podobieństwo. Minerwa szybko dokonała prezentacji. Aberforth kiwnął głową każdej z jej koleżanek, jednak wyraźnie nie był skory do rozmowy. Minerwa jednak była zdeterminowana.

\- Co pana sprowadza do Hogwartu, panie Dumbledore? – zapytała uprzejmie.

\- Rodzinny interes, panienko. – odpowiedział enigmatycznie.

\- Profesor Dumbledore jest pańskim krewnym, jak mniemam? – Minerwa uznała, że bezpośrednie pytania będą właściwsze.

\- Starszym bratem.

Wtedy Minerwa sobie przypomniała. ,,Mój brat, jedyna żyjąca rodzina, woli spędzać święta ze swoimi kozami niż ze mną." Tak brzmiały słowa profesora Dumbledore wypowiedziane w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. Minerwa poczuła niechęć do młodszego brata, który oprócz wyglądu najwyraźniej niewiele miał wspólnego z opiekunem jej domu.

\- Co to za stworzenia, które ciągną powozy? Dlaczego tylko ja je widzę?- Minerwa przerwała ciszę, była zbyt ciekawa, by dać się zbyć.

\- Testrale. Nie tylko ty je widzisz, w zasadzie może je zobaczyć każdy, kto widział i zrozumiał czyjąś śmierć.

Zapadła cisza. Koleżanki wpatrywały się w Minerwę intensywnie, także Aberforth przyglądał się jej z zainteresowaniem. Minerwa czuła tylko zimne dreszcze biegnące po plecach. Natychmiast miała przed oczami ciemną grudniową noc i zagracony gabinet profesora historii magii. Jego sztywne ciało, które musiała umieścić na fotelu. Tak, Minerwa widziała śmierć. Musiało to jednak pozostać tajemnicą.

\- Gdy byłam mała, opiekowałam się chorą nianią. Pewnego wieczoru po prostu przestała oddychać. – wyjaśniła, mając nadzieję, że brzmi naturalnie. Nie cierpiała kłamać, ale w tym przypadku to było konieczne.

\- To musiało być okropne. – odezwała się Poppy z empatią.

\- Było. To uświadomiło mi, że pewnych rzeczy nawet magia nie zmieni.

Brat profesora nadal jej się przyglądał. Jego sceptycznie uniesione brwi zdradzały, co myśli o jej bajeczce. Nie zadawał jednak pytań, więc Minerwa odwdzięczyła mu się tym samym. Resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu, aż powóz zatrzymał się przed wrotami zamku.

\- Do widzenia, panienko McGonagall. – czarodziej skłonił się jeszcze jej koleżankom i nie oglądając się, szybkim krokiem ruszył do zamku. Minerwa odprowadziła go wzrokiem, czekając na koleżanki.

\- On jest jakiś dziwny. – rzuciła Pomona, gdy szły do wrót.

\- Profesor Dumbledore też nie jest typowym czarodziejem, więc jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. – odpowiedziała Amelia, już zmierzając do swoich koleżanek z klasy. Minerwa uniosła głowę. Zamek wyglądał imponująco, choć nie tak jak wtedy, gdy ujrzała go po raz pierwszy. Minerwa powoli wciągnęła chłodne, jesienne powietrze. Znów była w domu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore szybkimi, posuwistymi ruchami szczotkował swoją długą, kasztanową brodę, gdy drzwi do jego prywatnego pokoju stanęły otworem.

\- Aberforth. – powiedział jedynie Albus, widząc odbicie swojego młodszego brata w lustrze.

\- Grób matki i Ariany został sprofanowany! – wypalił jego brat, czerwony na twarzy i trzęsący się ze złości.

Albus natychmiast odwrócił się twarzą do brata.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc ,,sprofanowany"?

\- Był cały oblany czerwoną farbą! Oczywiście ty nic o tym nie wiesz, bo gdzież byś się kłopotał odwiedzaniem ich grobu! Jak zwykle interesujesz się tylko sobą! – Aberforth wyrzucał z siebie słowa niczym karabin maszynowy. Albus westchnął.

\- Udam się tam zaraz po uczcie. Usunę farbę. – odpowiedział z rezygnacją. Jego uległość jednak jeszcze bardziej rozzłościła brata.

\- Bez łaski, już to zrobiłem. Ale naturalnie nie masz pojęcia kto mógł to zrobić?! Czy może zrzucisz winę na mugolskich wandali?

\- Aberforth… - Albus próbował znaleźć jakieś słowa by uspokoić brata, ale ten był zbyt zdenerwowany.

\- Zamknij się! Dobrze wiesz kto to był! To on, ten plugawy, parszywy, zapchlony… ten twój blond-kochaś, Grindenwald!

Albus stał z zaciśniętymi pięściami przed swoim zdenerwowanym bratem, a z końcówek jego włosów strzelały iskry. Czysta energia zalewała go falami, gdy kurczowo starał się nie wybuchnąć, oddychać rytmicznie, odzyskać równowagę. Był głupi myśląc, że udało mu się pogodzić z tym wszystkim, że wspomnienie Gellerta już go nie prześladuje. Ono nadal zatruwało jego serce i umysł, stając się wyrzutem sumienia, kością niezgody, brzemieniem, grzechem. Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć Aberforthowi, którzy przecież miał zupełną rację. To musiała być prowokacja Gellerta, cios prosto w serce, przypomnienie o dawnych winach.

Czy Ariana czuła to samo? Przypływy mocy, których nijak nie można było kontrolować? Pulsowanie energii w całym ciele, która przerastała jej dziecięcą możliwość kontroli?

Trzask. Przed oczami Albusa przesuwał się kalejdoskop twarzy: Gellert, Aberforth, Ariana, matka, Nicolas, Armando, Minerwa. Jego umysł przez chwilę przylgnął do obrazu szmaragdowych oczu dziewczynki, jakby były jedyną ucieczką od nadchodzącego szaleństwa. Albus zatonął w ich zieleni, wyciszając serce, magię, emocje. Gdy otworzył oczy, był już sam. Jedynym wspomnieniem po wizycie brata były drżące w zawiasach drzwi, najwyraźniej zatrzaśnięte z całej siły.

Nauczyciel transmutacji rozprostował powoli palce, pozwalając na mały pokaz sztucznych ogni. Gdy był już w pełni opanowany, ruszył po Tiarę Przydziału.

Gabinet Dippeta był pusty, dyrektor musiał już zejść na ucztę. Albus skinął głową portretom jego poprzedników i delikatnie sięgnął po stary i wyświechtany kapelusz czarodzieja.

 _-Kolejny rok Albusie._ – odezwał się głos Tiary w jego umyśle.

 _-_ Owszem. Masz dziś dla mnie jakieś ciekawe wróżby?

 _-_ _Nie jestem szklaną kulą. –_ odpowiedziało nakrycie głowy i zamilkło. Albus wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z gabinetu, ostrożnie niosąc starożytny artefakt.


	2. Chapter 2

Wielka Sala już rozbrzmiewała szmerem rozmów, wakacyjnych opowieści i najnowszych plotek. Wszyscy zajmowali swoje miejsca przy odpowiednich stołach, witając się z dawno niewidzianymi przyjaciółmi. Na widok Minerwy stół Gryffindoru eksplodował radością, gdy kolejni Gryfoni rzucali się na przód, by ją przywitać. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to jej zawdzięczają Puchar Domów. Wszyscy też pamiętali jej spektakularne porwanie przez smoka podczas meczu quidditcha. Minerwa nie była zadowolona z tego publicznego zainteresowania jej osobą, ale uprzejmie witała starych znajomych, jak np. Charlusa Pottera.

Także nauczyciele już zajmowali miejsca przy stole. Gdy wszedł dyrektor Dippet z profesor Merrythought, rozmowy nieco ucichły. Minerwa przyjrzała się uważniej dyrektorowi. Wyglądał nieco lepiej niż w zeszłym roku, gdy Minerwa widziała go zdruzgotanego i zapłakanego. Starała się wyrzucić te obrazy z pamięci, ale mimo wszystko współczuła mu. Był beznadziejnie zakochany w jej babce, ale to były dla niego chyba za wysokie progi. Minerwa uznała, że chyba wreszcie się pogodził z całą sytuacją, gdy dyrektor odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto na nią. Kiwnęła głową z szacunkiem, on również się skłonił. Inni nauczyciele uśmiechali się na jej widok, on jeden reagował sztywno i bez emocji. Minerwa już pogodziła się z tym, że dyrektor w jakiś sposób dostrzega w niej dziadka, którego tak bardzo nienawidził. Ona sama nie była pewna ile w niej drzemie z Ernesta Edgara McGonagalla. Chciała mieć pewność, że odziedziczyła po nim same dobre cechy. Sam fakt, że tak jak on, trafiła do Gryffindoru, już coś znaczył.

Minerwa przestała bujać w obłokach i zaczęła słuchać rozmów wokół siebie. Gryfoni byli zajęci stawianiem jakiś zakładów:

\- O co się zakładają? – szturchnęła Poppy.

\- O to, czy i w tym roku zobaczymy hatstalla i kiedy zostanie pobity twój rekord. – Poppy mrugnęła, zaś Minerwa uniosła brwi. Takie zakłady wydawały się absurdalne – hatstalle były bardzo, bardzo rzadkie. Było bardzo małe prawdopodobieństwo, że w tym roku znów Tiara będzie miała problem z decyzją.

Po chwili wszyscy uczniowie oprócz pierwszorocznych siedzieli na swoich miejscach i czekali na otwarcie drzwi i wprowadzenie nowych uczniów przez zastępcę dyrektora, profesora Dumbledore. Po kilku minutach wrota zaskrzypiały cicho i wszedł nauczyciel transmutacji z drewnianym stołkiem w jednej dłoni i starym, wyświechtanym kapeluszem w drugiej. Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło. Jej ulubiony nauczyciel był ubrany w proste, szare szaty z granatową oblamówką, w których robił oczywiście piorunujące wrażenie. Jednak dziewczyna wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak – w końcu te szaty były zbyt mało ekstrawaganckie na ceremonię powitalną. Jej podejrzenia potwierdziła obojętna mina profesora i brak migotania w oczach. Jego podobieństwo do brata było w tej chwili uderzające, choć dostrzegła subtelne różnice : bardziej miedziano-kasztanowy kolor włosów i bardziej zakrzywiony nos. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się do niego, a jego oblicze na moment się rozjaśniło.

Za nim podążała grupka pierwszorocznych. Najbardziej rzucał się w oczy chłopiec na końcu: był prawie tak wysoki jak profesor Dumbledore. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc wydawał się dziwnie większy niż cała reszta. Miał jednak dobroduszną, pyzatą buzię, która rozglądała się wokoło z zachwytem. Starsi uczniowie natychmiast zwrócili na niego uwagę, podszeptując i dyskretnie pokazując go sobie palcami. Minerwa usłyszała niegrzeczny komentarz ze stołu Slytherinu: ,,Daję głowę, że to półolbrzym!" Dziewczynka natychmiast poczuła współczucie dla wielkiego chłopca, dobrze wiedziała, jak to jest, gdy wszyscy szepcą wokół ciebie, opowiadając niestworzone historie.

Był ktoś jeszcze, kto zwrócił jej uwagę – mały, niepozorny chłopiec w środku ustawionego przez profesora Dumbledore rzędu. Miał ciemne włosy, bardzo bladą twarz i obsydianowe oczy. Ten chłopiec przez cały czas się w nią wpatrywał, a jego pozbawione konkretnego wyrazu spojrzenie wywoływało w niej dreszcze. Instynktownie postawiła mocniejsze mury wokół swojego umysłu i mocy. W końcu to był tylko pierwszoroczny w za dużych, widocznie używanych szatach. Dlaczego więc tak intensywnie się w nią wpatrywał?

Minerwa przez cały czas udawała, że nie dostrzega jego natarczywego spojrzenia, aż w końcu uznała, że ostatecznie jest przecież z domu lwa. Spojrzała wprost na niego, delikatnie mrużąc oczy, by dodać intensywności swojemu spojrzeniu. Jego policzki nabrały więcej koloru i wreszcie spuścił wzrok w ziemię, przyłapany na otwartym gapieniu się. Minerwa z zadowoleniem przeniosła swoją uwagę na profesora Dumbledore i śpiew Tiary Przydziału.

Nauczyciel transmutacji chyba niezbyt uważnie słuchał pieśni tiary, jego oczy utkwione były w ścianie nad drzwiami do Sali. Jego poczciwe oblicze było jednak zasępione, jakby zastanawiał się nad jakimś trudnym problemem. Minerwa podejrzewała, że to wizyta brata jest powodem jego kiepskiego humoru. Minerwa nie była ciekawskim dzieckiem, ale zastanawiało ją, co sprawiło, że bracia mieli tak słabe relacje, że nawet nie chcieli spędzać razem świąt.

Tymczasem rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału. Profesor Dumbledore donośnym głosem odczytywał kolejne nazwiska z listy. Gdy padło :

\- Rubeus Hagrid! – na stołku usiadł ogromny, pyzaty chłopiec. Stołek zatrzeszczał ostrzegawczo, ale na szczęście nie pękł. Z kolei Tiara Przydziału wydawała się śmiesznie mała na jego wielkiej głowie. Po krótkiej chwili rzekła:

\- Gryffindor! –i wielki Rubeus z nieśmiałym uśmiechem podszedł do ich stołu. Minerwa życzliwie poklepała go po ramieniu, inni Gryfoni rzucali gratulacje. Uczniowie domu lwa zazwyczaj odznaczali się dużą tolerancją i bezkrytycznie ufali wyrokom Tiary. Nie tolerowali jedynie tchórzostwa. W odróżnieniu od Slytherinu, tutaj ten wielki chłopiec mógł liczyć na miłe przyjęcie.

Ceremonia trwała nadal. Minerwa uważnie obserwowała tajemniczego chłopca, który podszedł do stołka gdy profesor Dumbledore wykrzyknął:

\- Thomas Marvolo Riddle!

Chłopiec ostrożnie przycupnął na skraju stołka i znów wbił wzrok w Minerwę. Ona hardo patrzyła na niego, jednak tym razem nie uciekł wzrokiem. Było coś intrygującego w jego pozbawionych wyrazu ciemnych oczach. Tiara wydała swój werdykt gdy tylko dotknęła jego ciemnych włosów:

\- SLYTHERIN!

Pierwszoroczny przerwał gapienie się na Minerwę i skierował do stołu Ślzgonów. Minerwa nie potrafiła powstrzymać dreszczu. Było coś jednocześnie przyciągającego i odpychającego w tym nowym małym Ślizgonie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parę dni po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego Minerwa delikatnie pukała do drzwi gabinetu profesora Dumbledore. Chciała dopytać się o swoje indywidualne lekcje. Miała nadzieję, że w tym roku będą się odbywać częściej, choć już miała dość zapełniony plan zajęć. Profesor Merrythought już wyznaczyła jej godzinę na dodatkowe ćwiczenia z obrony przed czarną magią, miała też indywidualne lekcje z zaklęć. Dodatkowo miała grać w wyjściowym składzie drużyny Griffindoru w quidditcha, musiała więc znaleźć czas na treningi. To miał być kolejny pracowity rok.

\- Wejdź, Minerwo. – dobiegł głos zza drzwi. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się – profesor Dumbledore zawsze wiedział, kto stał pod jego drzwiami. Weszła i rozejrzała się. Nic się nie zmieniło, wszystkie sprzęty stały na swoim miejscu, a dominującymi barwami nadal było złoto i szkarłat.

\- Usiądź moja droga. Napijesz się czegoś? Herbaty? Czekolady? – oczy profesora śmiały się do niej zza okularów połówek.

\- Nie dziękuję. Właśnie wracam z kolacji. – Minerwa z gracją zajęła miejsce przed biurkiem.

\- Jak minęły ci wakacje, Minerwo?

Dziewczynka pokrótce streściła profesorowi swoje tournee po Instytutach. Opowiadała otwarcie o swoich odczuciach, obserwacjach. Podzieliła się swoją troską o babkę, rozczarowaniem postawą matki. Sama była zdumiona jak łatwo przychodziło jej zwierzanie się nauczycielowi. Chociaż ostatecznie, przypomniała sobie, był jedną z niewielu osób, które znały całą (prawie) historię od początku do końca. Niewiele musiała przed nim ukrywać. Co więcej, profesor Dumbledore był idealnym słuchaczem: ani razu jej nie przerwał, a jego pytania były dobrze przemyślane, spostrzeżenia trafne.

\- Będzie ci brakowało kontaktu ze smokami? – zapytał na koniec, przyglądając jej się uważnie. Dziewczynka zamyśliła się.

\- To cudowne istoty. Poprzez przemianę zaczęłam w pełni je rozumieć, porozumiewać się z nimi, docierać do ich umysłów. Tego połączenia będzie mi brakować. Dodatkowo zaczęłam też lepiej rozumieć babcię. Spędzając czas ze smokami, spędzałam czas z nią. To było bardzo cenne. Jednocześnie jednak nie mogłam doczekać się powrotu do Hogwartu, spotkania z przyjaciółmi, odkrywania innych dziedzin magii.

Profesor pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy nie zapytać go o jego wakacje, ale uznała że to mogłoby być nietaktowne. Zamiast tego zapytała:

\- Tak właściwie, profesorze, to chciałam zapytać o moje dodatkowe lekcje. Czy będziemy je kontynuować w tym roku? – utkwiła w nim błagalne spojrzenie.

Dumbledore zachichotał.

-Oczywiście! Choć nie wiem, czego jeszcze mógłbym cię nauczyć, bo twoja moc jest w tej kwestii potężniejsza od mojej. Myślę, że w tym roku skupimy się na transmutacji bez użycia różdżki, ale z racji tego, że ja umiem tylko podstawowe przemiany, będziesz musiała się poruszać nieco po omacku.

Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech. Dumbledore był prawdopodobnie jednym z najpotężniejszych magów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jeśli on uważał, że jest od niego potężniejsza, to jej moc rzeczywiście musiała być niczego sobie.

-Czyli wprowadzamy do planu moją ulubioną dziedzinę! To cudownie, profesorze! Czy lekcje mogłyby odbywać się dwa razy w tygodniu? – zapytała z nadzieją.

\- Sam miałem to zaproponować. I tak zbyt wiele czasu spędzamy zawsze na teoretycznych dyskusjach.

\- Och, przepraszam profesorze, ale by coś przeprowadzić, trzeba być świadomym wszystkich aspektów magii. – Minerwa zarumieniła się nieco. Faktycznie, często spierała się z profesorem odnośnie teoretycznej strony niektórych zadań.

\- Moja droga, to nie miało tak zabrzmieć! Po prawdzie to jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą można prowadzić tak konstruktywne dyskusje o transmutacyjnych teoriach!

Minerwa odpowiedziała szczerym, szerokim uśmiechem. Uwielbiała te wesołe błyski w oczach profesora transmutacji. Zaraz jednak sobie coś przypomniała.

\- Poznałam pańskiego brata profesorze. – wypaliła i zaraz tego pożałowała, bo uśmiech nauczyciela natychmiast zniknął.

\- Doprawdy? Przepraszam cię, jeśli zachowywał się opryskliwie. – odpowiedział Dumbledore, uciekając wzrokiem.

\- Nie, może wydawał się nieco gburowaty, ale był dość uprzejmy. Jechał z nami powozem pierwszego dnia. – wyjaśniła Minerwa, starając się, by jej głos nie drżał.

\- Och Minerwo, zrobiło się tak późno! Powinnaś już iść do dormitorium, jutro masz dwie godziny transmutacji! Zostaw mi swój plan, pomyślę gdzie wpisać nasze dodatkowe zajęcia. – profesor wydawał się rozkojarzony, jakby sama wzmianka o bracie wytrąciła go z równowagi. Minerwa gorąco żałowała, że w ogóle wspominała o spotkaniu z młodszym Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Był przedostatni dzień września, a Minerwa McGonagall z determinacją wymalowaną na twarzy wpadła do biblioteki zamku Hogwart. Była wściekła, choć za wszelką cenę starała się stłumić to uczucie. Uczucie porażki. Rano jej drużyna quidditcha musiała uznać wyższość drużyny Ravenclawu. To był wyrównany i widowiskowy mecz, ale ostatecznie to szukający domu orła złapał złotego znicza. Gryfoni przegrali zaledwie dziesięcioma punktami!

Na domiar złego, nic nie wyszło jej dzisiaj na dodatkowej lekcji z profesorem Dumbledore. Miała wykonać proste zaklęcie spowalniające na 60 sekund bez użycia różdżki. Jednakże za każdym razem, gdy profesor Dumbledore przemierzał gabinet szybkim krokiem, jej zaklęcie było zbyt słabe, by zatrzymać go na dłużej niż 2 sekundy. Oczywiście profesor jak zwykle wykazywał anielską cierpliwość, ale Minerwa i tak czuła się okropnie, że sprawia mu zawód.

W pokoju wspólnym panował zupełny chaos i nagle wszyscy czegoś od niej chcieli: pomocy przy eseju na eliksiry, porady jak wykonać dane zaklęcie czy notatek z transmutacji. Wtedy jej irytacja wzięła w górę, bariery runęły. Dopiero gdy uczniowie zaczęli cofać się od niej z przestrachem, Minerwa zauważyła, że z jej zaciśniętych dłoni strzelają iskry. Machnęła nimi z frustracją, kończąc wylew energii i postanowiła schronić się w swoim azylu, w bibliotece.

Sztywno skinęła głową bibliotekarzowi, panu Sendersowi, który tylko uniósł brwi widząc brak uśmiechu, którym zawsze go witała. Minerwa nawet tego nie zauważyła. Skierowała się prosto do swojego ulubionego miejsca – wykuszu okna wyłożonego poduszkami przy dziale transmutacji.

Jednakże dzisiaj ktoś zajął jej ulubioną kryjówkę. Był to pierwszoroczny Ślizgon, ten Riddle, o ile dobrze pamiętała. Nie miała okazji z nim jeszcze rozmawiać i zapewne dziś też obrzuciłaby go niechętnym spojrzeniem i znalazła sobie inne miejsce, ale gniew w połączeniu z gryfońską odwagą nie był dobrym doradcą. Jej szkocki temperament całkowicie nią zawładnął. Chłopiec nie zauważył jej przybycia, podeszła więc bliżej, tak że całkowicie nad nim górowała. Dopiero wtedy podniósł głowę. W jego ciemnych, dziwnie zimnych oczach dostrzegła błysk rozpoznania, co zdenerwowało ją jeszcze bardziej:

\- To moje ulubione miejsce. – wycedziła lodowato, rzucając wyzwanie.

Ku jej ogromnemu zdumieniu, chłopiec natychmiast się podniósł i zwolnił miejsce, mówiąc cicho:

\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, panienko McGonagall.

Minerwa uniosła brwi, zajmując swoje miejsce. Wreszcie ciekawość wzięła w górę.

\- Uczniowie zwracają się do siebie pierwszymi imionami. Jestem Minerwa. – wyciągnęła rękę. Chłopiec ujął ją dość delikatnie i potrząsnął. Miał zimne dłonie i długie palce, tak jak Minerwa.

\- Tom Riddle.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową i zaczęła czytać, otwarcie dając sygnał, że uważa rozmowę za zakończoną. Jednak po prawie minucie chłopiec nadal nie ruszył się miejsca, stał i gapił się na nią. Minerwa zatrzasnęła książkę i spojrzała mu twardo w oczy.

\- Coś jeszcze, Tom?

Chłopiec szybko zerknął na trzymaną w ręku książkę, więc i ona zerknęła na okładkę. ,,Almanach czarodziejów" – głosił tytuł. Minerwa zacisnęła usta. Znała te książkę aż za dobrze. Przynajmniej raz w roku wertowała ją z babką, ucząc się na pamięć zawartych tam informacji. ,,Almanach czarodziejów" zawierał bowiem wykaz wszystkich rodzin czarodziejów czystej krwi. Znajdowały się tam dokładnie opisane drzewa genealogiczne, notatki biograficzne, legendy i wszystko, co miało znaczenie dla magów czystej krwi. W rodzinie Blacków, z której wywodziła się babka Minerwy, ,,Almanach" był świętą księgą. Od zapisania w nim imion najnowszych członków rodziny, przez poszukiwania odpowiednich partnerów, do zaznaczania dat śmierci – księga ta towarzyszyła im nieustannie. Dla Minerwy była to część niepojętej, swoistej magicznej mitologii.

\- Znalazłem w niej twoje imię. – odezwał się wreszcie chłopiec. Jego głos był dźwięczny, ale pozbawiony ciepła.

\- Widocznie jest to dość nowe wydanie. – odpowiedziała Minerwa i już myślała, że ta rozmowa jest zakończona, ale Riddle dodał:

\- Z tej książki wynika, że jesteś jedynie potomkinią Roweny Ravenclaw, a nie również Slytherina.

Minerwa wywróciła oczami. Ten chłopiec chyba naprawdę chciał skosztować jej gniewu. W myślach policzyła do dziesięciu i wyjaśniła:

\- Owszem, gdyż ogólne przekonanie, że Blackowie, z których wywodzi się moja babka, są potomkami Slytherina, jest błędne. Blackowie mają nieco krwi Salazara po kądzieli, przez jego żeńskie spadkobierczynie, chyba córki wnuka. Nie wiem, czy jacyś męscy potomkowie Slytherina w czystej linii jeszcze żyją.

Chłopiec kiwnął głową i zacisnął dłonie silniej na książce. Powoli odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Minerwa pokręciła głową i pogrążyła się we własnej lekturze, wyrzucając to spotkanie z pamięci.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tydzień później pewien zamyślony profesor transmutacji stał przed czterema klepsydrami liczącymi punkty poszczególnych domów. Minął miesiąc, a w klepsydrach już widać było zasadnicze dysproporcje, aczkolwiek nie takie, jakich by się spodziewał. Dwa domy miały ponad dwa razy więcej szlachetnych kamieni niż dwa pozostałe. Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw zostały daleko w tyle za Slytherinem i Gryffindorem. Albus był zaskoczony, choć cieszył się, że dom lwa ma minimalną przewagę.

\- W tym roku rywalizacja zapowiada się interesująco, nieprawdaż? – czarodziej usłyszał za sobą kobiecy głos.

\- W istocie, Galateo. Podłoże przewagi mojego domu jest oczywiste, ale co sprawiło, że klepsydra Slytherinu jest tak napełniona?

\- Spokojnie, pozycja panny McGonagall jest niezagrożona, jednakże okazuje się, że i w następnym roczniku jest interesujący przypadek.

Albus szybko przetrząsnął pamięć w poszukiwaniu uzdolnionego dziecka wśród pierwszorocznych. Zanim zdążył sobie przypomnieć, Galatea rzekła:

\- Tom Riddle wykazuje duże zdolności w wielu przedmiotach, ty oczywiście tego nie dostrzegłeś, bo teraz wszystkich mierzysz jedną miarą. – choć Albus wiedział, że nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią żartuje sobie z niego, dopadły go wątpliwości. Czy rzeczywiście jego zachwyt nad umiejętnościami Minerwy jest przesadzony? Czy jego działania mogą zostać odebrane jako faworyzacja?

\- Nie powinieneś tu zbyt długo stać, bo jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że manipulujesz klepsydrami. – Galatea szturchnęła go lekko i odeszła. Albus jednak nadal rozmyślał. Tom Riddle? Owszem, dość utalentowany, bardzo szybko przyswajał nowe umiejętności, był zawsze przygotowany, a jego maniery były bez zarzutu. Albus jednak nadal miał w pamięci swoją wizytę w mugolskim sierocińcu. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo starał się zachować obiektywizm, nie mógł zdobyć się na cieplejsze uczucia wobec tego chłopca. Sam Riddle chyba też za nim nie przepadał, na jego lekcjach był spięty, cichy i skupiony. Albus pokręcił głową – niepotrzebnie się martwił, przecież Minerwa i tak nie dopuści do tego, by Puchar Domów opuścił jego gabinet. Pokrzepiony tą myślą, ruszył na lekcje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Był koniec października gdy Minerwa McGonagall wracała samotnie z stadionu quidditcha. Była cała przemoczona, jej czerwone szaty Gryffindoru kleiły się do ciała, mokre włosy wymykały się z długiego warkocza. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, wręcz przeciwnie, cieszyła się, że może potrenować dłużej w trudniejszych warunkach. Zbliżał się mecz z Hufflepuffem, musiała być w formie. Tym razem, jako część wyjściowego składu, o wiele bardziej zależało jej na pucharze. Z tego powodu latała po stadionie pół godziny po zakończeniu drużynowego treningu. Teraz z determinacją zmierzała w stronę zamku, marząc o przytulnym pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów i ciepłej herbacie przy kominku. Gdy weszła do zamku zobaczyła idącego przez hall Hagrida.

Minerwa bez wahania wzięła tego chłopca pod swoje skrzydła. Gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszała jak starsi Gryfoni śmieją się z niego w pokoju wspólnym, pozwoliła sobie na mały pokaz magii. Jej ostrzeżenie poskutkowało - każdy Gryfon był świadom, że z McGonagall nie należy zadzierać, nawet prefekci liczyli się z jej opiniami. Od tamtej pory nie wyśmiewano się już z pyzatego chłopca. To oczywiście nie oznaczało, że Hagrid nagle zdobył szerokie grono przyjaciół. Podobnie jak Minerwa, trzymał się z boku, jakby nie zależało mu na sympatii rówieśników. Naturalnie był bardzo uprzejmy i skory do pomocy , choć nieco niezdarny. Minerwa zaprzyjaźniła się z nim szybko, tym bardziej że mieli wspólną pasję - Hagrid uwielbiał magiczne stworzenia, szczególnie smoki. Był najszczęśliwszy gdy udało mu się ją namówić na opowieść o pobycie w którymś z Instytutów. Minerwa nie zdradziła mu swojej mocy Smoczej Wojowniczki, ale chętnie pomagała mu w nauce i pożyczyła książki jej babci. Ze zdumieniem odkryła pewnego razu, że Hagrid traktuje je jak święte księgi.

\- Hej mały! – Minerwa zawsze witała go w ten sposób. Było to absurdalne określenie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był od niej prawie o metr wyższy i trzy razy szerszy.

Hagrid zwolnił i pokręcił głową na widok jej mokrych szat.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś przedarła się przez pół Zakazanego Lasu, McGonagall. – mrugnął do niej szelmowsko. Przez pierwszy miesiąc tytułował ją per ,,panienko", ale jakoś udało mu się to wyperswadować. Mimo wszystko nie chciał mówić do niej po imieniu.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć jak wygląda Zakazany Las, skoro nigdy tam nie byłeś? W książkach jest pokazany jako pełen ścieżek wydeptanych przez centaury. – Minerwa droczyła się z nim, gdy maszerowali do wieży Gryffindoru.

Jednakże Hagrid nie odpowiedział, a jego twarz pokrył rumieniec. Minerwa nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi, bo zza zakrętu wyszedł profesor Slughorn.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze!

\- Ach, panna McGonagall. Nie rozumiem jak można latać w takiej pogodzie, kiedy alternatywą jest miła i przyjazna atmosfera Klubu Ślimaka. Liczę, że pojawisz się na następnym spotkaniu, panno McGonagall. – rzucił nauczyciel, uśmiechając się dobrotliwie. Minerwa jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, od roku konsekwentnie odmawiała udziału w tych spotkaniach. Miała ciekawsze zajęcia niż siedzenie i wysłuchiwanie opowieści o sławnych pupilach nauczyciela eliksirów. Ona nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru być częścią jego kolekcji utalentowanych faworytów.

W nocy Minerwę obudził jakiś dziwny szelest. Przetarła oczy i rozsunęła kotary w szkocką kratę jednym machnięciem różdżki. Sypialnia Gryfonek wyglądała jak zwykle, jej koleżanki spały spokojnie. Mimo wszystko dziwny dźwięk nie ustawał. Był jak szept, szum, poświst. Minerwa obróciła się na drugi bok, ale to nie ustawało. Ostatecznie ostrożnie wyplątała się z pościeli i narzuciła szlafrok. Z różdżką w ręku ruszyła w kierunku schodów do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie szelest wydawał się wyraźniejszy. Minerwa zatrzymała się w połowie schodów i przyłożyła ucho do ściany.

-SzzzzzzzzSssszzzzz. – dźwięk jakby dochodził zza kamienia.

Minerwa stłumiła chichot. A więc całe te szumy były po prostu sprawką niesprawnej kanalizacji! Mała czarownica wiedziała, że w ścianie biegną rury odprowadzające wodę z łazienek od poszczególnych roczników. ,,Jutro powiadomię prefektów." – pomyślała Minerwa, wróciła do łóżka i rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające. Po chwili spała już twardo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Minerwo, skup się, proszę. – Albus z półuśmiechem przyglądał się, jak jego podopieczna zmaga się z zamianą igły w sztylet bez użycia różdżki. Już dziesiąty raz wypowiadała formułę zaklęcia, ale bez większego efektu. Albus pokręcił głową. Dzisiaj była Noc Duchów, dziewczynka najwyraźniej była zbyt rozemocjonowana by przeprowadzić tę transmutację.

\- Nie wiem co się dzieje profesorze. Nic mi nie wychodzi. – dziewczynka spojrzała na niego ze wstydem. Albus bez słowa oddał jej różdżkę.

\- Nie masz czym się martwić, przecież nie zawsze musi być perfekcyjnie. Nie będę cię już dzisiaj męczył, zamiast tego lepiej mi powiedz co tam słychać w domu lwa.

Dziewczynka zamyśliła się.

\- Żaden Gryfon już nie dokucza Hagridowi, część nawet stara się bronić go przed uczniami innych domów, aczkolwiek niektórym ciężko jest się z nim zaprzyjaźnić ze względu na jego upodobanie do niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Treningi quidditcha idą dość dobrze, liczę że pokonamy Slytherin w nadchodzącym meczu. Prowadzimy też w rywalizacji o Puchar Domów, ale Slytherin ciągle depcze nam po piętach. Profesor Merrythought powiedziała, że ten Riddle jest bardzo zdolny i że podobno były plany by miał dodatkowe lekcje ze mną. – przy tym ostatnim zdaniu spojrzała na niego pytająco. Albus wrócił pamięcią do rozmowy w pokoju nauczycielskim. Choć młody Tom Riddle miał wielu zwolenników wśród nauczycieli, wszyscy musieli przyznać, że jego moc nie może równać się z mocą Minerwy, poza tym panna McGonagall była już na bardziej zaawansowanym poziomie wiedzy. Galatea mądrze wyjaśniła, że pozwolenie na uczenie ich razem byłoby błędem: Minerwa nie nauczyłaby się niczego nowego, a Tom byłby za każdym razem pokonywany, co raczej szybko osłabiłoby jego entuzjazm.

\- Ten pomysł szybko upadł. Owszem, Riddle jest zdolny, ale nie może równać się z tobą. – ledwie Albus wypowiedział te słowa, gdy drzwi gabinetu się otworzyły. Do środka zajrzał prefekt Ravenclawu z zaniepokojoną miną.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam panie profesorze, ale w korytarzach zaobserwowano dziwne zjawisko, a profesor Ketlleburn nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić!

Albus uniósł brwi. To musiało być rzeczywiście coś dziwnego, skoro zazwyczaj rzeczowy prefekt domu orła mówił bez ładu i składu. Albus wstał i poszedł za nim, kątem oka widząc, że i Minerwa idzie za nimi. Za zakrętem korytarza Albus zobaczył wianuszek uczniów zgromadzony wokół profesora opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Gdy się zbliżył, zobaczył, co tak przyciągnęło ich uwagę. Z najróżniejszych kierunków napływały grupki pająków, kierujące się w stronę otwartego okna. Były to najróżniejsze pająki- małe, duże, włochate, czarne, kolorowe. Łączył je tylko kierunek … ucieczki?

\- Dobrze że jesteś Albusie. Jak się okazuje, to nie jest element halloweenowej dekoracji. Podobna rzecz dzieje się w całym zamku. – Albus dostrzegł zarówno ciekawość jak i niepokój w oczach kolegi.

\- Wszystkie starają wydostać się z zamku?

\- Tak, kierują się głównie w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Ale powiedziałbym raczej, że uciekają stąd niż, że coś je wabi tam.

\- Skąd ten wniosek?

\- Za oknem wyraźnie zwalniają. Albusie, pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego. Powiedz że masz jakieś skojarzenia, że kojarzysz takie przypadki. – na policzkach Kettleburna pojawiły się rumieńce.

\- Jedynym skojarzeniem są szczury uciekające z tonącego okrętu. – Albus szybko przetrząsał zakamarki umysłu, ale nigdy nie czytał nawet o uciekających masowo pająkach. Kątem oka zobaczył skrzywioną twarz Minerwy.

\- Panno McGonagall, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał z troską. Ona oderwała wzrok od pająków i kiwnęła głową.

\- Nie znoszę pająków. Są obrzydliwe. – odpowiedziała z odrazą.

Albus pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Przykro mi bardzo, ale nie wiem, co mogło spowodować masową ucieczkę pająków. Możemy jedynie czekać, może po prostu przestało im się podobać w Hogwarcie. – Albus poklepał Kettleburna uspokajająco po plecach.

Godzinę później Albus siedział w Wielkiej Sali, jedząc świąteczną ucztę. Miał wrażenie, że połowa szkoły dyskutuje o uciekających pająkach. On sam raczej aż tak się tym nie przejął. Hogwart widział już większe dziwy.

\- Co tam słychać u Flammelów, Albusie? – zapytał uprzejmie Armando, nakładając sobie dyniową tartę.

\- Kontynuują badania. Chcieli odpocząć od Anglii. Nie odniosłem wrażenia żeby tęsknili, są raczej szczęśliwi.

Po ostrzejszej wymianie zdań przed wyjazdem nieumierających przyjaciół, Albus wymienił z nimi tylko kilka uprzejmych listów. Bolał go ten chłód, bo Flammelowie zawsze byli dla niego jak rodzina. Jednocześnie pocieszał się, że widocznie od niego też musieli odpocząć. Czas. Obie strony go potrzebowały. Albus już doszedł do tego wniosku ale nadal nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia goryczy. W końcu zostawili go tu samego. Nie napisał im o dewastacji grobu Ariany, poczuliby się winni.

Ariana. Nie było dnia by o niej nie myślał. Jego słodka siostrzyczka. Potrząsnął głową. Nie powinien teraz o tym myśleć. Myśli o Arianie prowadziły go prosto do wspomnień Gellerta. Tak więc o nim też myślał codziennie. Za każdym razem raziło go uczucie bólu. Błędne koło trwało, a nie było nikogo kto by go rozumiał.

Trzask! Albus półprzytomnie poderwał się z krzesła, gdy drzwi do Wielkiej Sali stanęły otworem.

\- Pomocy! David skamieniał! - w drzwiach stał Garry Thane, pięcioroczny uczeń Hufflepuffu. Był cały blady i trząsł się okropnie, w jego oczach czysty strach. W jednej sekundzie prawie wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Dippeta, a w Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. Albus zerknął w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Minerwa uniosła brwi, ale jej szmaragdowe oczy były pełne troski.

\- Profesorowie Dumbledore, Merrythought i Kettleburn oraz pani Heale proszeni są ze mną. Resztę proszę o pozostanie tutaj z uczniami i zaprowadzenie porządku. – odezwał się cicho dyrektor. Gdy tylko skończył mówić w Wielkiej Sali wybuchł gwar głosów. Proszeni profesorowie natychmiast wstali i ruszyli za dyrektorem. Ich szaty łopotały w powietrzu, gdy zmierzali w stronę Garry'ego. Magicznie wzmocnione głosy innych nauczycieli domagały się ciszy i porządku.

\- Jest na trzecim piętrze! – wyjaśnił przerażony nastolatek gdy dotarli do niego.

\- Prowadź. – odpowiedział krótko Dippet. Albusa zdziwiła determinacja w jego głosie. Choć dyrektor był już stary i zmęczony, gdy tylko któryś z uczniów znajdował się w niebezpieczeństwie natychmiast odzyskiwał siły i gotowość do działania. Tylko w takich chwilach objawiał się przywódczy talent Armando, zupełnie niewidoczny na co dzień.

Po paru chwilach byli już na trzecim piętrze. Albus przyśpieszył, widząc bezwładne ciało leżące pod jedną ze zbroi. Wyprzedził resztę nauczycieli i pierwszy dotarł do leżącego chłopca.

David Serodale był pięciorocznym uczniem domu borsuka, pochodzącym z mugolskiej, irlandzkiej rodziny. W oczy rzucały się jego rude włosy i piegi, poza tym był typowym, dość niskim nastolatkiem. Leżał na plecach, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Albus dotknął jego ręki. Była zimna i twarda, jakby zrobiona z dziwacznej masy powstałej ze zmieszania kamienia z woskiem. Wokół jego bezwładnego ciała Albus dostrzegł pająki zmierzające w stronę okna.

\- Żyje? – zapytał dyrektor. Albus odsunął się, robiąc miejsce pani Heale, szkolnej pielęgniarce. Ona pochyliła się nad chłopcem, dotknęła jego skóry, zmarszczyła czoło i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Albus uważnie wsłuchiwał się w intonowane przez nią zaklęcia. Gdy skończyła, była dużo bledsza.

\- Żyje, ale obawiam się, że został spetryfikowany.

Albus przymknął powieki. Petryfikacja, transmutacja w kamień. Niewykonalna przez człowieka. Jednostronna. Tyle tylko wiedział.

\- Co to znaczy? – zapytała Galatea.

\- Został zamieniony w kamień. Takie przypadki opisano jedynie w najstarszych medycznych manuskryptach. By odwrócić tę transmutację trzeba chyba mu podać wywar z mandragory. Poślę po kogoś ze św. Munga, może tam będą wiedzieć więcej.

\- Wiesz co mogło to spowodować? – zapytał Dippet. Trzy osoby odpowiedziały mu jednocześnie:

\- Nie człowiek.

Pani Heale, profesor Kettleburn i Dumbledore spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Zaklęcie petryfikujące nie zostało wynalezione. – wyjaśniła pielęgniarka.

\- Z punktu widzenia transmutacji jest to niewykonalne przez człowieka. Tak gdzieś czytałem. – dodał Albus.

\- To mógł być jedynie jakiś magiczny potwór. Coś kiedyś słyszałem o petryfikacji. – powiedział profesor Kettleburn.

\- Chłopcze, czy widziałeś coś? Czy coś zwróciło twoją uwagę? – Galatea zwróciła się do trzęsącego się ze strachu Puchona.

\- David nie mógł doczekać się uczty, twierdził, że to najlepsze święto czarodziejów. Dlatego zdziwiłem się, gdy nie przyszedł do Wielkiej Sali z wszystkimi i poszedłem go szukać. Gdy go znalazłem, był już skamieniały, ale nikogo więcej nie widziałem.

\- Albus i Silvanus, musicie zebrać jak najwięcej informacji. Musimy się dowiedzieć kto albo co wywołało petryfikację. Pani Heale, Galatea, zabierzcie chłopców do skrzydła szpitalnego. – zadecydował dyrektor.

\- Co z resztą uczniów? – Albus nadal nie odrywał wzroku od zastygłej twarzy chłopca.

\- Wrócą do dormitoriów. Nie możemy pozwolić na chaos i panikę. Ale miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerwa obudziła się, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze. Zacisnęła pięści. Znów ten sam koszmar. Babcia zabijająca Constance. Różdżka drżąca w jej dłoni. Zielony czar uderzający w zieloną źrenicę smoczycy. Jej ciotki. Minerwa pokręciła głową. To już się wydarzyło, nie można tego zmienić. Jej babka dokonała wyboru.

 _Wyboru, który zmienił moje życie na zawsze._ – pomyślała gorzko Minerwa.

\- Szzzzzzz.

Minerwa podskoczyła na łóżku. Znów słyszała te szmery w kanalizacji. Teraz były jednak głośniejsze, wyraźniejsze. Dziewczynka z wściekłością rzuciła poduszką w ścianę. Przecież mówiła o tym prefektom. Pewnie Dippet jak zwykle nie potrafi dopilnować najprostszych spraw. Nic nie robił, jedynie siedział w tym swoim gabinecie, a profesor Dumbledore musiał robić wszystko za niego.

Minerwa powróciła myślami do wydarzeń dzisiejszego wieczoru. Pani Heale pozwoliła Garremu wrócić do pokoju wspólnego, więc cały dom borsuka już wiedział, że David został zamieniony w kamień. ,,Garry mówi, że to nazywa się petryfikacja. Wywar z mandragory może to cofnąć." – głosił liścik od Pomony, który Minerwa dostała przed pójściem spać. Minerwa myślała intensywnie, ale mimo przeczytania wielu książek nie wiedziała nic o petryfikacji. Niemniej jednak z reakcji nauczycieli wynikało, że jest to raczej coś poważnego.

\- Szaaaanieeeee. – dźwięk dochodzący ze ścian znów wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Minerwa skrzywiła się i sięgnęła po różdżkę. Przecież była czarownicą. Szybkie zaklęcie wyciszające zlikwidowało jej problem. Zdeterminowana by znów zasnąć, wtuliła głowę w szkarłatne poduszki.

Następnego dnia popołudniu Minerwa miała dodatkowe lekcje z profesorem Dumbledore. Biegnąc po kręconych schodach w niższych kondygnacjach wieży Gryffindoru, Minerwa zauważyła niecodzienny widok. Ogromna sylwetka pochylała się nad oknem.

\- Hagrid? Co ty robisz?

Chłopiec odsunął się od okna. Minerwa zobaczyła małe patyczki podpierające okno, tak że pozostawało częściowo otwarte. Przez powstałą w ten sposób szparę uciekały pająki.

\- Pomagam im się wydostać. Są takie przerażone. Zupełnie nie wiem dlaczego.

Minerwa uniosła brwi. Lubiła Hagrida, ale wielokrotnie zdumiewały ją jego pomysły. A prób zaprzyjaźnienia się z pająkami już w ogóle nie mogła zrozumieć. Wywróciła oczami i pobiegła dalej. Po chwili stała już pod drzwiami gabinetu profesora Dumbledore.

Zapukała delikatnie. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Minerwa zdziwiła się. Nigdy wcześniej nauczyciel transmutacji nie zapomniał o ich wspólnej lekcji. Zapukała jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej. Znów nic. Rozejrzała się po korytarzu. O tej porze był pusty. Minerwa spróbowała raz jeszcze. Odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza. Lekko zdenerwowana, dziewczynka nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi był otwarte.

Minerwa weszła ostrożnie i wstrzymała oddech. Zwykle w miarę uporządkowany gabinet profesora transmutacji wyglądał jak po przejściu tornada. Setki kartek zaścielały każdą dostępną przestrzeń, książki, pootwierane i pozaznaczane czerwonymi kartkami walały się na ziemi. Na biurku, za stertą różnych papierzysk i torebek po słodyczach, leżała kasztanowa głowa profesora Dumbledore. Ulubiony nauczyciel Minerwy najwyraźniej zasnął. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i już miała się wycofać, gdy jedna z książek, balansująca na krawędzi regału, spadła na ziemię z głuchym łoskotem.

Profesor Dumbledore natychmiast zerwał się z biurka, różdżka w jego ręce. Zmrużył oczy, dostrzegając znieruchomiałą Minerwę.

\- Panna McGonagall? Ach, gdzie są moje okulary? Accio okulary! - profesor machnął różdżką, okulary wyleciały spod biurka wprost na jego nos.

\- Wszystko w porządku panie profesorze? Mogę przyjść kiedy indziej, jeśli jest pan zajęty…- Minerwa zrobiła krok w tył.

\- Nie, moja droga, przepraszam cię najmocniej. Nie wiem jak to się stało że zasnąłem. Zaraz to posprzątam, poczekaj chwileczkę. – Dumbledore gorączkowo przerzucał papiery wokół siebie, robiąc jeszcze większy bałagan. Minerwa nie potrafiła powstrzymać chichotu. Najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świecie, a nie potrafi posprzątać bałaganu w swoim gabinecie? Wykonała kilka ruchów różdżką. Papiery i książki wokół niej układały się w odpowiednie stosy, śmieci lądowały w koszu. Dumbledore patrzył na nią z nieskrywaną wdzięcznością.

\- Jak zwykle nieoceniona. Proszę, usiądź, skoro już zrobiłaś sobie miejsce.

Minerwa usiadła przed biurkiem i zapytała:

\- Cóż to za badania, profesorze?

\- Dyrektor zlecił mi i profesorowi Kettleburn odkrycie co mogło spowodować petryfikację Davida, ale nic jeszcze nie znalazłem. Oprócz recepty na wywar z mandragory nic nie mamy. – westchnął ciężko.

\- To petryfikacji nie wywołuje zwykłe zaklęcie?

\- Nie, oczywiście możliwe jest transmutowanie człowieka w kamień przez czarodzieja, ale wiąże się to ze śmiercią transmutowanego obiektu. A petryfikacja polega na zamianie w kamień przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu funkcji życiowych. Żaden czarodziej nie byłby do tego zdolny. Według profesora Kettleburn to musi być dzieło potężnego, magicznego stworzenia, ale skąd taki stwór znalazłby się w Hogwarcie?

\- W bibliotece nic pan nie znalazł? – Minerwa z niedowierzaniem rozejrzała się po tonach papierów wokół.

\- Szukałem całą noc, Minerwo. Profesor Kettleburn również. – głos profesora był udręczony, Minerwa natychmiast poczuła współczucie.

\- Może mogłabym pomóc, poszukać czegoś… -zaczęła, ale nauczyciel pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, prawdę powiedziawszy, to wolałbym, żebyś trzymała się od tej sprawy z daleka, Minerwo. – jego spojrzenie było poważne.

\- To okropne, że dyrektor Dippet zrzuca na pana całą odpowiedzialność, szczerze wątpię, czy on sam kiwnął palcem żeby wyjaśnić to zajście! – Minerwa nie mogła dłużej utrzymywać swojego szkockiego temperamentu na wodzy. Profesor Dumbledore spojrzał na nią ostro.

\- Panno McGonagall, wolałbym, byś porzuciła swoją osobistą antypatię w stosunku do dyrektora. Profesor Dippet bardzo się martwi wszystkim, co dzieje się w szkole, a wspieranie dyrektora w każdych okolicznościach należy do głównych obowiązków ich zastępców. – choć głos profesora był łagodny, Minerwa i tak czuła się okropnie. Z niechęcią poczuła, jak na jej twarzy wykwita rumieniec.

\- Przepraszam. – odpowiedziała cicho, nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Zapomnijmy o tym. Skupmy się na dzisiejszej lekcji…

Miesiąc później Minerwa siedziała w kącie klasy transmutacji, pracując nad zaklęciami piątego roku. Profesor Dumbledore chodził po klasie, pomagając kolegom i koleżankom Minerwy w ich ćwiczeniach. Wszystko było w zupełnym porządku, do momentu, gdy do klasy weszła profesor Merrythought.

\- Albusie! – nie zważając na zgromadzonych wokół uczniów, surowa nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią przemierzyła klasę i wyszeptała coś do profesora Dumbledore, który momentalnie zbladł. Kiwnął głową i naprędce spojrzał na Minerwę. Poruszył szybko ustami, ale Minerwa znała go na tyle dobrze, że wiedziała, co powiedział: ,, _Kolejna petryfikacja"_.

\- To koniec na dzisiaj. Poleceniem dyrektora jest byście udali się do pokojów wspólnych. Panno McGonagall, proszę pozbierać wszystko i zamknąć klasę. – powiedział już na głos i pobiegł za profesor Merrythought.

Wieczorem cały Gryffindor był w okropnym nastroju. Okazało się, że na piątym piętrze znaleziono spetryfikowaną Sarę Cuirts, Gryfonkę z czwartego roku. Minerwa siedziała w pokoju wspólnym, starając się czytać książkę, gdy obok przysiadła się Poppy.

\- Minnie, pani Heale powiedziała, że mandragory dojrzeją dopiero za miesiąc, a minie drugie tyle, zanim uda się sporządzić wywar.

\- Rodzice Sary przyjechali, widziałam przez okno. Pewnie teraz profesor Dumbledore ich informuje, że nie spędzą świąt z córką. – Minerwa zapatrzyła się w ogień. Co było tak potężne, by spowodować trwałe zesztywnienie, jeśli nie mógł to być czarodziej? Babcia Minerwy już w poprzednich listach wyrażała swój niepokój tą sprawą, podobnie rodzice. Wieści rozchodziły się szybko. Minerwa podejrzewała, że jutro przed bramą zaczną gromadzić się reporterzy, spragnieni odpowiedzi na nurtujące wszystkich pytanie: Czy Hogwart przestał być już najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Wielkiej Brytanii?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore z uznaniem obserwował, jak jego podopieczna, Minerwa McGonagall, po raz dziesiąty przeprowadza skomplikowaną transmutację bez użycia różdżki. Lekcje z nią były jego jedynym wytchnieniem, jedynym promykiem słońca w tym roku.

W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca siedmioro kolejnych uczniów uległo petryfikacji. Znajdowano ich w różnych miejscach, ale zawsze brakowało świadków, którzy by poświadczyli, co tak naprawdę się zdarzyło. Albus rozpaczliwie próbował znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, ale na pierwszy rzut oka nic nie łączyło spetryfikowanych uczniów. Byli to chłopcy i dziewczęta, uczniowie w różnym wieku, o różnym magicznym potencjale. Teoretycznie przypadkowi. Jednakże ostatnio Albus znalazł jedną, przerażającą prawidłowość: każda z ofiar pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny. Każda spetryfikowana osoba pochodziła z Gryffindoru, Hufflepufu, Ravenclavu, ale nie było nikogo ze Slytherinu.

Wszyscy wokół oskarżali biednego dyrektora o nieudolność, ponieważ nie można było w żaden sposób zapobiec tym atakom. Albus czuł się okropnie, wiedział, że Armando pokładał duże nadzieje w jego badaniach, ale książki, najlepsze źródła wiedzy i sojuszniczki zdesperowanych magów, tym razem milczały. Albus przestał już liczyć zarwane noce i listy wysyłane do różnych specjalistów i bibliotek. Był bezsilny.

Mandragory miały w święta uzyskać odpowiednią dojrzałość. Mimo wszystko nadal zostawał miesiąc do ewentualnego wybudzenia uczniów, ponieważ wywar musiał być ważony w ciągu całego jednego księżycowego cyklu. Przerażeni rodzice przyjeżdżali tak często jak mogli i co chwilę bombardowali biednego Dippeta listami. Inni rodzice, po przeczytaniu kilku siejących zamęt artykułów Proroka Codziennego o sytuacji w Hogwarcie, głośno, na forum czarodziejów, zastanawiali się, czy nie powinni zabrać swoich dzieci z Hogwartu. Albus wrócił myślami do poprzedniego dnia, gdy okazało się, że z Gryffindoru żaden z uczniów oprócz Hagrida nie zostaje na święta. W całym zamku chęć pozostania zadeklarowało jedynie pięcioro uczniów, same osierocone dzieci.

\- Profesorze? – cichy głos Minerwy sprowadził go na ziemię.

\- Przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się. Pytałaś o coś, moja droga?

\- Nie, zastanawiałam się głośno, czy słyszał pan najnowsze pogłoski o atakach? – szmaragdowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z niepokojem, więc Albus wysilił się na uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Trudno jest być na bieżąco, na szczęście ty zawsze masz oczy szeroko otwarte.

\- Mówi się, że to musi być robota kogoś ze Slytherinu, bo tylko uczniowie domu węża nie zostali zaatakowani. – głos Minerwy był poważny.

Albus westchnął. Liczył na więcej czasu, ale przecież uczniowie nie byli głupi. Musieli dojść do tych samych wniosków.

\- Tak, też to zauważyłem. Nawet więcej – ofiarami są zawsze uczniowie pochodzący z mugolskich rodzin. – Albus ufał siedzącej przed nim dziewczynce, jej dyskrecja była legendarna w wielu szkolnych kręgach.

\- Czyli to jednak czarodziej! Przecież zwierzę nie byłoby świadome skąd pochodzi dana osoba, prawda? – w oczach Minerwy pojawiła się znajoma żelazna determinacja.

\- Niekoniecznie. Są stworzenia na tyle potężne, że świadome wielu rzeczy, jak smoki. – odpowiedział Albus, ale pożałował swoich słów, widząc kolory odpływające z twarzy Minerwy.

\- Smoki… - powtórzyła, trupioblada.

\- …są niezdolne do petryfikacji. W każdym razie nie ma żadnego przypadku by się nią posłużyły. – Albus wiedział, że jego próba pocieszenia dziewczynki marnie wypadła.

\- Nie ma żadnego dobrze udokumentowanego przypadku profesorze! Smoki mają na tyle mocy by ją przeprowadzić. – Albus dostrzegł, że dziewczynka zaciska ręce w pięści.

\- Minerwo, konsultowałem się z twoją babką. Nawet jeśli przeoczylibyśmy smoka w Hogwarcie, żaden smok sam z siebie nie przeprowadziłby petryfikacji. Tylko jedna osoba jest zdolna do rozkazywania tym istotom i siedzi przede mną. Jako że jestem pewien, że nie ma ona nic wspólnego z petryfikacją, udział w tym smoków można automatycznie wykluczyć. – Albus mówił z mocą, ale jego słowa jedynie jeszcze bardziej przeraziły siedzącą przed nim dziewczynkę.

\- Pan jest pewien profesorze. Ale czy inni również? Czy dyrektor Dippet równie kategorycznie wyklucza mój udział? – teraz Minerwa drżała, jej spojrzenie było utkwione w pobielałych kostkach u dłoni. Albus przymknął oczy. Uderzyła w punkt. Nikt nie wiedział, że konsultował się z lady McGonagall, ani że prowadził badania w kierunku możliwości petryfikacji u smoków. Gdyby o tym wspomniał, w szkole wybuchłby chaos, a wszystkie oskarżenia skierowano by na Minerwę.

\- Minerwo… - Albus nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Rozpaczliwie chciał ją pocieszyć, powiedzieć by się nie martwiła, ale byłby to próżny trud. Panna McGonagall uznawała jedynie logiczne argumenty, a takich obecnie nie miał. Dziewczynka dostrzegła jego bezradność. Wstała, a jej oczy błyszczały.

\- Jako że to była nasza ostatnia lekcja przed świętami, chciałabym życzyć panu wszystkiego dobrego na ten magiczny czas świąt i cały następny rok, profesorze Dumbledore. – jej głos był stanowczy, gdy wyciągnęła do niego formalnie rękę. Albus również wstał i ujął ją delikatnie.

\- Tobie również wszystkiego najlepszego na te święta, Minerwo. Mam nadzieję, że zaraz po świątecznej przerwie wrócimy do naszych lekcji. – Albus włożył w swoją wypowiedź całe swoje ciepło. Przez chwilę myślał, że się udało, dziewczynka zmrużyła delikatnie oczy. Potem jednak puściła jego dłoń, odpowiadając:

\- Oczywiście. Do widzenia profesorze.

Albus z bólem patrzył jak odchodzi. _Ty stary durniu!_ – ganił się w myślach. Uderzył w biurko ze złością. Wszystko szło nie tak. Najpierw nie był w stanie wyjaśnić tych ataków, a teraz jeszcze te okropne święta. Liczył że chociaż obecność Minerwy poprawi mu humor, ale jej babka przezornie zaprosiła dziewczynkę do rezydencji McGonagallów. I jeszcze musiał wspomnieć o tych smokach!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Minerwa, wszystko w porządku? – Poppy przerwała pakowanie. Minerwa w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową i machnęła różdżką, sprawiając że ubrania przyjaciółki poskładały się w schludne stosy, gotowe do zapakowania.

\- Dziękuję. Musisz nauczyć mnie tych zaklęć, są o wiele przydatniejsze, niż te których się uczymy na lekcjach.

\- Hmm, chyba tak. – Minerwa znów się zamyśliła. Chyba niepotrzebnie tak naskoczyła na profesora Dumbledore. Dobrze, że ją uprzedził. Jego reakcja wskazywała raczej na to, że oprócz jej babki z nikim nie dzielił się swoimi teoriami. Czy robił to by ją chronić? Czy naprawdę kategorycznie odrzucał myśl, że mogłaby być w to zamieszana?

\- Na pewno wszystko ok.? – Poppy dotknęła delikatnie jej ramienia.

\- Wybacz. Za dużo myśli w głowie. – Minerwa wstała energicznie, odpędzając dręczące ją wątpliwości.

\- Cecha geniuszy. Profesor Dumbledore też ciągle to powtarza. Pewnie będziesz tęsknić za Hogwartem? – Poppy zatrzasnęła swój kufer. Minerwa zastanowiła się. Początkowo żałowała, że nie będzie mogła zostać i kontynuować swoich dodatkowych lekcji, chciała też dotrzymać towarzystwa Hagridowi. Ale z drugiej strony, list babci nie pozostawiał jej pola do negocjacji. Teraz, gdy Minerwa znała podłoże tej decyzji, zaczynała dostrzegać tego plusy. Odpoczynek od zamku dobrze jej zrobi. Hagrid będzie z profesorami, gajowy obiecał mu nawet wycieczkę do Zakazanego Lasu ( tak, to był dla niego najlepszy prezent). Z kolei jej babka byłaby w święta sama, a Minerwa tego nie chciała. Tak więc ten wyjazd był jej całkiem na rękę.

\- Trochę tak, ale odmiana dobrze mi zrobi. – Minerwa machnęła różdżką, zmuszając swój kufer do lewitacji. Była jedną z niewielu, którzy do domu nie wracali ekspresem Hogwart. Czarodzieje mieszkający na stale w Szkocji przyjeżdżali po swoje dzieci wprost do zamku. Minerwa miała jechać z babką rodzinnym powozem McGonagallów. Liczyła, że lady Theresa będzie na nią czekać w powozie przy bramie, więc jęknęła cicho, widząc sylwetkę babki w holu, rozmawiającą z profesor Merrythought.

Minerwa pożegnała się z przyjaciółkami: Poppy, Pomoną i Amelią. Gdy przyjaciółki ruszyły już do drzwi, Minerwa podeszła do babki.

Lady McGonagall była ubrana w długą, czarną szatę, ze srebrnymi akcentami, skrzącymi się w świetle choinkowych światełek. Wszyscy uczniowie oglądali się na nią, jakby podświadomie wyczuwając, że jest to potężna osobistość. Ci pochodzący z rodzin czystej krwi kłaniali się jej uprzejmie – podobnie jak Minerwa i oni otrzymali od rodziców kompleksowe wykształcenie na temat genealogii czarodziejów.

\- O, jesteś wreszcie dziecko. Właśnie się dowiedziałam, że robisz duże postępy w obronie przed czarną magią. – babka otoczyła Minerwę ramieniem. Dziewczynka zdobyła się na uśmiech skierowany do profesor Merrythought. Surowa nauczycielka mrugnęła do niej.

Po wymianie zwyczajowych uprzejmości i świątecznych życzeń babcia wreszcie pozwoliła zaprowadzić się do powozu. Mijały drzwi Hogwartu, gdy coś sprawiło, że lady McGonagall się zatrzymała. Babka Minerwy wpatrywała się w chłopca, stojącego z boku, obserwującego wyjeżdżających uczniów. Gdy chłopiec ten ją zauważył, złożył jej głęboki ukłon.

\- Twoja godność, chłopcze? – zapytała babka Minerwy.

\- Thomas Marvolo Riddle. – odpowiedział szybko chłopiec.

\- Pozwól na chwilę, panie Riddle. – lady McGonagall podeszła do powozu, chłopiec poszedł za nią. Minerwa obserwowała to wszystko z kamienną twarzą.

\- Zostajesz w zamku na święta? – zapytała Toma starsza dama, w międzyczasie szukając czegoś w bagażowym luku powozu.

\- Tak, lady McGonagall. Hogwart to naprawdę magiczne miejsce, a w święta odczuwa się tę magię jeszcze bardziej. – odpowiedział uprzejmie. Wreszcie babka Minerwy znalazła to, czego szukała i podała to chłopcu z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

\- To prezent ode mnie, panie Riddle. Wesołych świąt.

Chłopiec z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w śliczny aksamitny zielony szalik w swoich rękach. Minerwa wstrzymała oddech. Te szaliki jej babcia rozdawała w ich rodzinnej wiosce mugolskim dzieciom. Riddle nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. I raczej dobrze, że nie wiedział, przemknęło jej przez głowę.

\- To cudowny prezent, jestem bardzo wdzięczny, pani również życzę wesołych świąt. Lady McGonagall, panienko McGonagall. – Tom skłonił się po raz drugi i odszedł w stronę zamku.

Dopiero gdy powóz wyjechał poza granicę Hogwartu, Minerwa zapytała babkę:

\- Dlaczego dałaś Tomowi ten szalik?

\- Ten chłopiec obserwował mnie od chwili gdy wysiadłam z powozu. Galatea Merrythought wyjaśniła mi, że jest sierotą, ale jednocześnie najzdolniejszym pierwszoklasistą. No i to Ślizgon o wyśmienitych manierach.

\- Czyli zlitowałaś się nad nim? – dziewczynka nadal nie rozumiała motywów babki.

\- Nie, Minerwo. Powiedzmy, że to była krótka obustronna fascynacja. Poza tym nie wierzę, by pan Riddle był kimś, kto przyjąłby czyjąś litość.

Minerwa pokręciła głową. Rozmowa zeszła na inne tematy, więc Minerwa szybko zapomniała o zajściu przed zamkiem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Był świąteczny wieczór, Albus wracał z wigilijnej kolacji. Tym razem to on jej przewodniczył, Armando pojechał do sanatorium do Szwajcarii. Albus starał się tłumić swój żal- miał gorzkie poczucie, że Armando zostawił go samego z wszystkimi problemami. Jedynym pocieszeniem była myśl, że być może po powrocie dyrektor będzie miał dość sił, by wreszcie rozwiązać problem petryfikacji. Ataki na mugolskich uczniów nie dawały Albusowi spokoju. Na tyle, że poprosił pozostałych w zamku uczniów, by nigdy nie włóczyli się sami na korytarzach.

\- Alaryku, mój drogi, co cię trapi? – nagle obok Albusa zmaterializował się profesor Binns, z szczerze zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Martwią mnie te petryfikacje. – odpowiedział Albus, ignorując fakt, że Binns przekręcił jego imię.

\- Tak, duchy plotkują, że to sam Salazar wrócił zza grobu, by prześladować niegodnych nauki magii. A właśnie, wiesz że niedawno minął rok od mojej śmierci? Czy uważasz że powinienem był zorganizować jakieś przyjęcie z tego powodu? – trajkotał wesoło Binns, nie zauważywszy, że Albus zatrzymał się w połowie schodów, jego twarz trupioblada.

\- Przepraszam Cuthbercie. Muszę coś sprawdzić. – Albus pognał w stronę swojego gabinetu. Słowa Binnsa otworzyły pewną szufladkę w jego umyśle. Musiał tylko się upewnić.

Z powrotem w swoim gabinecie znów przetrząsnął wszystkie książki, ale nie mógł znaleźć tego, czego szukał. Gorączkowo przerzucał kartki ,,Historii Hogwartu" gdy czyjaś głowa pojawiła się w jego kominku.

\- Perenelle! – Albus wysilił się na uśmiech na widok nieumierającej czarownicy. – Jak Nicolas? Jak wasze święta? Odkryliście coś ciekawego?

\- Z Nicolasem jak najlepiej, obecnie jego gabinet przypomina twój. Święta nieco puste bez ciebie. Ale czego ty szukasz w ten wigilijny wieczór, zamiast jeść kolację z jakąś piękną kobietą? – odpowiedziała Perenelle. Albus posłał jej ostre spojrzenie. O czym ta wiedźma mówiła?

\- Szukam… pisałem ci o tych petryfikacjach. Pamiętasz może co zrobił Salazar Slytherin gdy pokłócił się z Gryffindorem? To musi być w historii Hogwartu, ale nie mogę znaleźć…

\- Stworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Powinno o tym być w dziale o twórcach Hogwartu.

\- Tak! Komnata Tajemnic! – Albus z podnieceniem przekartkowywał książkę.

\- Ale dlaczego...

\- Mam! Słuchaj! ,,W Komnacie Tajemnic rezydować ma stwór zdolny oczyścić szkołę z wszystkich szlam, charłaków i mieszańców. Otworzyć Komnatę może zaś jedynie prawowity dziedzic Slytherina."

\- Albusie, to stara legenda…

\- Nie, wszystko się zgadza. Przecież petryfikacji ulegają jedynie uczniowie mugolskiego pochodzenia! Teraz trzeba tylko znaleźć komnatę i unieszkodliwić to stworzenie! – Albus gorączkowo szukał pióra. Chciał natychmiast napisać do dyrektora.

\- Albusie, nie działaj pochopnie! Przemyśl to! Budujesz pewien obraz na mało solidnych podstawach, zaledwie legendach. Wiem, że bardzo zależy ci na wyjaśnieniu tej sprawy, ale zastanów się, może lepiej zaczekać z tymi rewelacjami. Może lepiej najpierw zgromadź jak najwięcej informacji o tym, co za potwór może znajdować się w komnacie. – głos Perenelle był niemal błagalny. Albus postanowił zastosować się do jej rady.

\- Masz rację, jutro z rana wybiorę się do biblioteki i porozmawiam z Binnsem.

Perenelle pokręciła głową.

\- W takim razie nie będę ci przeszkadzać. Wesołych świąt, Albusie. – powiedziała i zniknęła. Ale nauczyciel transmutacji nawet tego nie zauważył.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa siedziała razem z babcią w bibliotece w rezydencji McGonagallów. Właśnie skończyły uroczystą kolację, teraz w ciszy wpatrywały się w płomienie wesoło błyskające w kominku.

\- Tak się cieszę że przyjechałaś. Zeszłoroczne święta były okropne. – odezwała się Theresa McGonagall.

\- Tyle się zmieniło przez ten rok… - odpowiedziała Minerwa, nie przestając wpatrywać się w ogień.

\- Coś cie trapi, drogie dziecko?

Minerwa odwróciła się do babki i spojrzała jej twardo w oczy. Po chwili odpowiedziała:

\- Dlaczego nie napisałaś mi o tym, że profesor Dumbledore konsultował się z tobą odnośnie możliwości petryfikacji u smoków?

Lady McGonagall z dezaprobatą zacisnęła usta.

\- Bo smoki nie są w stanie przeprowadzić petryfikacji, zatem uznałam sprawę za zamkniętą. Myślałam, że on również.

\- Ależ babciu, jakie masz dowody że rzeczywiście tego nie potrafią? A jeśli smok jest odpowiedzialny za te ataki? Jeśli robi to ze względu na moją obecność w zamku? – Minerwa jedynym tchem wyrzuciła z siebie dręczące ją wątpliwości.

\- Wiedziałabyś o tym. Gdyby jakikolwiek smok znajdował się na terenie Hogwartu, byłabyś pierwszą osobą, która wyczułaby jego obecność. I żaden smok nie zaatakowałby nikogo bez twojego wyraźnego rozkazu.

Minerwa czuła na sobie palące spojrzenie babki. Jej słowa brzmiały logicznie. Ale serce Minerwy cały czas karmiło ją wątpliwościami: obrazy dzieci mugoli ranionych przez jej magię, śmierci profesora Binnsa i atakujących smoków po śmierci Constance przemykały przez jej głowę w szaleńczym tempie. Minerwa zadrżała. Traciła kontrolę. Nie potrafiła ujarzmić swojej magii. Co jeśli… jeśli nieświadomie to ona petryfikowała tych uczniów? Jeśli rzeczywiście była tak potężna, to czy nie byłaby zdolna zamienić człowieka w kamień?

\- Minerwa! To nie jest twoja wina! Przestań się obwiniać o coś, czego nie mogłaś uczynić! – babcia momentalnie była przy niej, delikatnie trzymając jej drżące ramiona. Minerwie przemknęło przez głowę, że babka przeczytała jej myśli.

Kontrola. Skup się na oddechu. Na czymś znajomym.

Minerwa stawiała kolejne mury wokół swojego umysłu, zostawiając za nimi szalejącą burzę emocji. Skupiła się na miękkiej materii babcinej sukni, delikatnym zapachu jej perfum, kojącym brzmieniu jej głosu. Minerwa pozwoliła odpłynąć nadmiernej energii kumulującej się w jej ciele. Usłyszała westchnienie babki gdy ta odebrała przepływ mocy. Minerwa wtuliła głowę w szyję starszej damy, pozwoliła się zanieść do swojego pokoju i ułożyć na łóżku.

Ostatnim wysiłkiem chwyciła rękę lady McGonagall.

\- Ona mi się śni. Zostań ze mną. – wyszeptała Minerwa błagalnie.

Starsza kobieta kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem i położyła się obok Minerwy. Zasnęły, wtulone w siebie, dręczone tymi samymi koszmarami.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus z niecierpliwością przemierzał przestrzeń pokoju nauczycielskiego. To był pierwszy dzień po przerwie świątecznej, a dyrektor zgodził się zorganizować zebranie nauczycieli. Albus chciał przedstawić na nim swoje odkrycie. Był bardzo podekscytowany. Wszystko układało się w ogromną układankę. Jedynym stworem, który mógł mieszkać w zamku i petryfikować ludzi był potwór z nigdy nie znalezionej komnaty. Podburzany przez dziedzica Slytherina, atakował jedynie uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Gdy wszyscy zebrali się już na swoich miejscach, Dippet przemówił:

\- To zebranie zostało zwołane na prośbę profesora Dumbledore, więc udzielam mu głosu.

Albus wstał i rozejrzał się wokół skrzącymi z ekscytacji oczami.

\- Jak wiecie jestem jedną z osób, które dyrektor Dippet poprosił o wyjaśnienie tajemniczych ataków w naszej kochanej szkole. Niedawno odkryłem cóż za potwór może się za tym kryć…

Albus opowiadał krótko, ale rzeczowo. Nikt mu nie przerywał, choć nie mógł nie zauważyć sceptycznie uniesionych brwi Galatei, nawet pełnego dezaprobaty spojrzenia Binnsa, który o dziwo był obecny na tym spotkaniu. Gdy skończył, zapadła cisza. Przerwał ją profesor Kettleburn.

\- To interesująca legenda Albusie, ale jedynie legenda. Jest w niej kilka nieścisłości. Choćby fakt, że nie ma w niej ani słowa o petryfikacji, jest jedynie mowa o _eliminacji_.

Dippet ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Eweline Maggle, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa zasłoniła dłonią usta.

\- Pozostaje kwestia tego, kto byłby tym dziedzicem Slytherina, który rzekomo otworzył komnatę i zachęca potwora do ataków na dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia. – ciągnął dalej Kettleburn.

Albus nie odpowiedział. Sam kilkakrotnie się nad tym zastanawiał, ale miał zielonego pojęcia kto mógłby to być. Dlatego prawie zakrztusił się ze zdumienia, gdy usłyszał ciche słowa Galatei:

\- Czyż to nie jest oczywiste? W tej szkole jest tylko jedna osoba, która ma w sobie krew Slytherina.

Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią, patrząc na nią z oczekiwaniem. Jedynie Albus, w szczerym zdumieniu, odważył się zapytać:

\- Kto?

\- Minerwa McGonagall.

Albus zamknął oczy. Czuł rozsadzający ból, jakby dostał pięścią w brzuch. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, ale po chwili wszyscy zaczęli mówić naraz. Do Albusa nie docierały nawet pojedyncze słowa. Siedział na swoim miejscu, czując ogarniający go smutek. Tak bardzo chciał oddalić podejrzenia od swojej ulubionej uczennicy. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie widział? Lady McGonagall w prostej linii wywodziła się z Blacków, rodzinie o najczystszej krwi w Anglii. Ile razy słyszał, że Blackowie to potomkowie samego Salazara?

\- Cisza! – głos Armando wreszcie przebił się przez okrzyki pozostałych nauczycieli. Ci umilkli, czekając na opinię dyrektora.

\- Myślę, że teoria Albusa to kompletna bzdura.

Albus otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Tego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Był pewien, że dyrektor jako pierwszy wskaże Minerwę jako źródło wszelkiego zagrożenia. Co kierowało Dippetem, że tym razem postanowił chronić dziewczynkę? Zanim jednak Albus zdążył zapytać o to dyrektora, wszyscy usłyszeli dość sugestywne kaszlnięcie.

Na ścianie naprzeciw dyrektorskiego fotela w sali narad pokoju nauczycielskiego wisiał obraz przedstawiający drewniany stół i leżącą na nim misę z owocami. Było to idealne miejsce obserwacyjne i często wokół tego stołu gromadziła się połowa portretów Hogwartu. Jednakże ich mieszkańcy przestrzegali niepisanej zasady nie mieszania się w sprawy żywych i nie zabierania głosu. Jedynie byli dyrektorzy Hogwartu, z portretów z gabinetu dyrektora mogli wyrażać swoje zdanie, ale czynili to niezwykle rzadko.

Dziś, co zadziwiające, prawie połowa dawnych włodarzy Hogwartu siedziała za stołem na obrazie. Ale jeszcze dziwniejsza wydawała się osoba, która zechciała tego dnia zabrać głos. Był to Phineas Black, jedyny dyrektor Hogwartu z domu węża.

\- Chciałbyś coś powiedzieć, Phineasie? – zapytał uprzejmie Armando.

\- Owszem, ze względu na dobre imię wnuczki mojej siostry chciałbym wyprowadzić was z błędu, moi profesorowie. – oświadczył Black uroczyście. Albus zobaczył, że wielu jego kolegów unosi brwi w niedowierzaniu. Sam Albus już nie był tak zdziwiony. Blackowie byli dziwną rodziną, ale jedno nie podlegało dyskusji – trzymali się razem, a dobro rodziny było najważniejsze.

\- Żyjecie w mylnym przekonaniu, że wspaniały ród Blacków wywodzi się w prostej linii od Slytherina. To nieprawda. Owszem, mamy w swoich żyłach nieco jego krwi, ponieważ dwie córki jego wnuka wyszły za Blacków, ale to nie do nas należy jego dziedzictwo. Almanach wyjaśnia to jasno. Wnuczka mojej siostry ma w sobie krew Roweny Ravenclaw ze strony McGonagallów. Poza tym, gdyby każdy Black byłby dziedzicem Slytherina, Komnata Tajemnic byłaby otwierana setki razy. – wyjaśnił spokojnie były dyrektor.

\- Dziękuję ci, Phineusie. To właśnie chciałem zaznaczyć – zbyt wielu Blacków uczyło się w tej szkole by Komnata nie była choć raz otwarta. Dodatkowo nie sądzę byśmy nie zauważyli prawowitego dziedzica Slytherina. Na przykład od razu w oczy rzuciły się wyjątkowe zdolności panny McGonagall, nie pozostawiające wątpliwości, że jest potomkinią Roweny. Nie, legendę o Komnacie Tajemnic można włożyć między bajki. – zakończył dyrektor, nie pozostając cienia wątpliwości co do swojego stanowiska.

\- Tylko że nadal nie wiemy co petryfikuje te biedne dzieci. – odezwał się ponuro Slughorn. Albus tylko zacisnął wargi. Żaden z uczniów _Horacego_ jeszcze nie ucierpiał.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa ostrożnie przesadzała młode szczepy mandragor na lekcji zielarstwa, gdy podeszła do niej Pomona. Przyjaciółka ostrożnie odebrała sadzonkę z drżących rąk Minerwy:

\- Słyszałaś o Komnacie Tajemnic?

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową. Jakże mogłaby nie słyszeć? Plotki o tym, że to najnowszy trop profesora Dumbledore wyszły na jednym z przyjęć Klubu Ślimaka. Minerwa nie była obecna na tych imprezach, ale plotki szybko dotarły do jej uszu. Już następnego dnia ,,Historia Hogwartu" była najczęściej wypożyczaną książką, w bibliotece ustawiały się po nią kolejki. Minerwa miała swój egzemplarz, więc stosunkowo szybko zapoznała się z legendą o ukrytej w zamku komnacie. Jeśli jednak profesor Dumbledore chciał tą legendą odciągnąć uwagę od Minerwy, to poniósł spektakularną porażkę.

Oczywiście uczniowie pochodzący z rodzin czystej krwi szybko powiązali Minerwę z tą legendą. Przez cały tydzień cała szkoła szeptała tylko o tym. Rozmowy cichły, gdy Minerwa wchodziła do pokoju wspólnego lub gdy siadała przy stole Gryffonów. Domyślała się, że już krążą o niej niestworzone historie, o tym jaką ma obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi, jak nienawidzi mugoli, że umieszczenie jej w Gryffindorze było jedną wielką pomyłką. Panika szybko szerzyła się w szkole. Starsi uczniowie jej unikali, młodsi się jej bali. Nawet nauczyciele wydawali się mniej serdeczni. Profesor Merrythought odwołała jej dodatkowe zajęcia w tym tygodniu. Minerwa nie potrafiła powstrzymać złośliwego głosiku podszeptującego, że nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny, więc zapewne boi się zostać kolejną ofiarą.

Nikt jednak nie miał odwagi na otwartą konfrontację z Minerwą.

Pomimo tego, że wiele osób się od niej odwróciło, Poppy, Pomona i Amelia nie poruszały tego tematu. Aż do teraz.

\- Minnie, wiele osób twierdzi że to ty jesteś dziedziczką Slytherina. – wyszeptała Pomona nad glinianą donicą.

\- Wiem, Pom. Ale to nieprawda, wystarczy sięgnąć po Almanach by to sprawdzić. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, zmęczona całą tą sytuacją.

\- Amelia nam powiedziała, że Blackowie nie pochodzą od Slytherina, sprawdziła już to. Nie chodzi o to, my przecież od początku wiedziałyśmy że łączenie ciebie z tą legendą to zupełna bzdura. Tylko że Amelia dowiedziała się, że jutro w Proroku Codziennym ma ukazać się artykuł o Komnacie.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy. Jeśli to prawda, to jutro rozpęta się piekło.

Trzask! – doniczka za Minerwą pękła na dwoje. Profesor Berry aż podskoczył i z niepokojem spojrzał na Minerwę. Dziewczynka zbladła jeszcze bardziej, machnęła różdżką i szybko naprawiła zniszczoną doniczkę. Pomona delikatnie położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Minnie… wszystko będzie dobrze. – wyszeptała mądra Puchonka do ucha swej ciemnowłosej przyjaciółki.

Minerwa próbowała uśmiechnąć się z wdzięcznością, ale twarz znów ją zawiodła – wyszedł jej jedynie grymas. Minerwa ciągle powtarzała sobie w myślach słowa ojca o kontroli. Cóż powiedziałby Robert McGonagall widząc swoją córkę w tak niestabilnym stanie emocjonalnym? Minerwa gorąco pragnęła uciec, skryć się na wrzosowiskach otaczających rezydencję babki, gdzie nie było żywej duszy – nikogo, kogo mogłaby skrzywdzić.

Po lekcji Minerwa jak zwykle udała się na trening quidditcha. Gdy weszła do szatni Gryfonów, zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nikt nie patrzył wprost na nią, wszyscy uciekali wzrokiem. Minerwa nie wiedziała, czy jest sens się przebierać. Czy ktokolwiek poda jej jeszcze kafla? Czy już całkiem straciła ich zaufanie? Stała tam, spokojnie patrząc na kolegów i koleżanki, gdy do szatni wszedł kapitan, Charlus Potter.

Charlus był dość inteligentny by szybko wyczuć że coś jest nie tak. W szatni Gryfonów nie było tak napiętej atmosfery nawet przed najcięższym meczem ze Slytherinem. Dostrzegł, że na środku szatni stoi Minerwa z założonymi rękami. Jedyna ciemna postać wśród czerwonych szat Gryfonów. Jej twarz była blada, ale dziwnie spokojna, choć doskonale widoczne białe kostki na rękach zdradzały napięcie. Jej szmaragdowe oczy patrzyły na niego bez wyrazu.

\- Eee, Minerwa, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał wreszcie, żałując, że nie ma większego talentu dyplomatycznego.

\- Może lepiej wy mi powiedzcie czy wszystko w porządku. – odpowiedziała lodowatym głosem.

Nikt się nie odezwał. _To tyle, jeśli chodzi o Gryfońską odwagę._ – pomyślała gorzko Minerwa. Obrzuciła wszystkich ostatnim, chłodnym spojrzeniem, zabrała swoje rzeczy i miotłę i wyszła z szatni.

Gdy tylko opuściła teren stadionu, poczuła jak jeden z tysięcy naprędce zbudowanych murów upada. Zalała ją dzika furia. Przecież to nie była jej wina! Jak oni śmieli pomyśleć, że mogłaby skrzywdzić kogokolwiek tylko dlatego, że pochodził z mugolskiej rodziny?! Minerwa czuła, jak kolejne mury stają się myślowymi górami gruzu. Czuła jak jej neurony nie nadążają w przekazywaniu energii. Z palców strzelały iskry, włosy latały za nią jakby w wirze magicznego wiatru. Minerwa chciała krzyczeć, płakać i wyć, ale głos uwiązł jej w gardle, a łzy nie nadchodziły. Wreszcie Minerwa wsiadła na miotłę.

Nie obchodziło ją już nic. Z siłą odepchnęła się od ziemi. Chłodne, zimowe powietrze chłostało ją po twarzy, gdy zwiększała prędkość. Minerwa nie zważała na nic, maksymalnie wykorzystywała możliwości swojej miotły. Robiła w powietrzu takie akrobacje, na które się nigdy nie odważyła. Jej magia uchodziła z niej poprzez wyładowania elektryczne. Minerwa stawała się małą burzą przemierzającą wilgotne chmury. Po chwili nie wiedziała już czy to ona wleciała w burzę, czy sama ją wywołała. Pioruny huczały wokół niej, wiatr ryczał, oślepiające rozbłyski przecinały powietrze. Po dziesięciu minutach Minerwa była już cała mokra, ale wcale tego nie czuła. Nie czuła właściwie nic.

Przez chwilę zawisła w samym centrum szalejącej burzy, a potem z ogromną prędkością zanurkowała w dół. Z ogromną siłą wbiła się w czarną taflę jeziora, następnie pozwoliła by magia wypchnęła ją w górę. Wynurzyła się w rozbryzgu piany, po raz pierwszy czując chwilową równowagę i spokój.

Ciężko zwaliła się na zmrożoną trawę nad jeziorem. Oddychała głęboko, patrząc na spektakl piorunów rozgrywający się nad jej głową.

 _Może oni wszyscy mają rację? Może jestem potworem, może moja moc stanowi jedynie zagrożenie? Może nie powinnam wcale być w Hogwarcie?_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Albus Dumbledore ze znużeniem sprawdzał prace szóstoklasistów, obficie znacząc je fioletowym atramentem. Ostatnimi czasy uczniowie mieli coraz więcej problemów z używaniem poprawnej terminologii. Albusa może by to nie martwiło tak bardzo, ale z praktyczną transmutacją też nie było najlepiej.

 _Żeby tak wszyscy uczniowie mieli taki talent jak Minerwa!_ \- pomyślał.

Bum!

Albus ze zdumieniem podniósł się z fotela. Za oknem rozszalała się okropna burza. _Dziwne. Przed chwilą był piękny, zimowy wieczór._ Nauczyciel zamykał okno, gdy zobaczył coś niezwykłego.

Biała kula pulsującej elektryczności przelatywała przez ciężkie chmury, lawirując między oślepiającymi piorunami, unosząc się i opadając, wykonując oszałamiające beczki. _Piorun kulisty? –_ pomyślał czarodziej z niedowierzaniem. A potem wrzasnął. Kula nabrała ludzkiego kształtu i z impetem uderzyła w wodę.

Dumbledore nie zastanawiając się długo, teleportował się. Był jedynym człowiekiem, który mógł to robić na terenie Hogwartu, choć nie przychodziło mu to łatwo, ze względu na silne zaklęcia ochronne, które musiał nagiąć. Tym razem nauczyciel wylądował nad brzegiem jeziora. Ta teleportacja była błyskawiczna, ale Albusowi lekko kręciło się w głowie. Powoli wstał, oglądając się wokół. Burza szalała dookoła, pioruny z ogłuszającym hukiem uderzały w taflę jeziora. Bezwiednie stawiając ochronną tarczę wokół siebie, Albus ruszył parę kroków w stronę jeziora, gdy dostrzegł ciemny kształt kilkanaście metrów dalej. Puścił się biegiem w jego stronę.

Na trawie leżała Minerwa McGonagall. Miała zamknięte oczy, jej szata była mokra i nadpalona, jej włosy w nieładzie. Albus zatrzymał się, widząc iskry przeskakujące po jej bezwładnym ciele.

\- Minerwa! - zawołał, ale w huku szalejącej burzy nie usłyszała go, bądź była nieprzytomna. Albus klęknął i ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń, by delikatnie dotknąć jej ramienia. Zamknął oczy, szykując się na cios. Jednak słabe wyładowanie elektryczne jedynie odbiło się od jego barier ochronnych. Albus potrząsnął delikatnie ramieniem dziewczynki. Żadnej reakcji. Albus, nie namyślając się za wiele, uniósł Minerwę i ruszył w stronę zamku. Wydawała się lekka niczym piórko, ale również niepokojąco zimna, choć Albus doskonale wyczuwał bicie jej serca. Gdy wszedł do zamku przez chwilę zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić. Skrzydło szpitalne nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem, natychmiast pojawiłyby się trudne pytania. Albus sam jeszcze nie znał na nie odpowiedzi, ale nie sądził, by Minerwa chętnie się nimi dzieliła. Wybrał więc drogę prowadzącą do swojego gabinetu, używając tylu tajemnych przejść ilu się dało.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy przekroczył próg swojego gabinetu. Czuł nieracjonalną radość z tego, że udało mu się przemknąć przez pół zamku z nieprzytomną dziewczynką w ramionach niezauważonym.

Jednakże tak naprawdę ktoś go widział. Tom Riddle skrył się za rogiem korytarza gdy zobaczył nauczyciela transmutacji z nieprzytomną Minerwą McGonagall w ramionach. Tysiące pytań pojawiły się w głowie chłopca: dlaczego profesor nie użyje lewitacji, dlaczego zanosi Minerwę do swojego gabinetu, czemu jej szata jest mokra i nadpalona? Chłopiec przez chwilę myślał o udaniu się do dyrektora, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Niemniej jednak dobrze zapamiętał ten wieczór.

Albus delikatnie położył Minerwę na sofie przy kominku w swoim salonie. Jej kruczoczarne włosy rozłożyły się na złotej poduszce, tworząc czarną aureolę wokół jej głowy. Czarodziej zabrał się do przygotowywania wzmacniającej herbaty, gdy usłyszał za sobą pokasływanie. Błyskawicznie się odwrócił.

Minerwa siedziała, jej oczy, w kolorze czystego szmaragdu, były szeroko otwarte.

\- Gdzie ja jestem, profesorze? – powiedziała, w jej głosie Albus wyczuł zmęczenie.

\- W moich skromnych progach, Minerwo. Pomyślałem, że tu poczujesz się lepiej niż w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pamiętam twoją alergię na tamto miejsce. – Albus podał jej kubek z herbatą i usiadł naprzeciw.

\- Dziękuję. – dziewczynka pociągnęła łyk, jednocześnie dyskretnie zerkając na stan swojej szaty. Albus westchnął. Musiał dowiedzieć się co się stało.

\- Minerwo, chyba jesteś mi winna wyjaśnienie.

\- Przepraszam profesorze. Niech mnie pan odeśle do domu, nie możemy narażać uczniów. – Minerwa odpowiedziała chłodno, jej wzrok był utkwiony w ścianie za Albusem, jej spojrzenie mętne.

\- Minerwo, jeśli chodzi o te plotki z Komnatą Tajemnic i dziedzictwem Slytherina, to przepraszam, nie przewidziałam, że ta teoria uderzy bezpośrednio w ciebie. Dyrektorzy Dippet i Black jasno powiedzieli, że to absurdalny pomysł, ale niektórzy po prostu kurczowo trzymają się jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Merlin świadkiem, bardzo chciałem cię trzymać od tego z daleka, ale sytuacja mnie przerosła, a plotki szybko się szerzą. To jednak żaden powód byś opuszczała szkołę.

Minerwa czuła znów wzbierającą w niej tę dziką furię. Czy on nic nie rozumiał? Dlaczego pozostawał tak ślepy? On, największy czarodziej wszech czasów – kompletnie lekceważący wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Tu już nie chodzi o dziedzictwo Slytherina, o petryfikację i smoki! Tu chodzi o moją moc i brak kontroli! Widział pan wszystko, profesorze? Ta burza … ja ją spowodowałam, więcej, to ja _byłam burzą!_ Moja moc eksplodowała, ot tak, bez większego katalizatora! Skąd wiemy, że to się nie powtórzy?! Profesorze, mogłabym zabić pół klasy pstryknięciem palców, powinni mnie trzymać w Azkabanie, nie powinnam funkcjonować w normalnym społeczeństwie! – Minerwa krzyczała, nie zważając na iskry strzelające z jej palców. Ku jej wściekłości, profesor Dumbledore jedynie się uśmiechnął na jej tyradę.

\- Ależ to wszystko jest zupełnie normalne Minerwo. I jesteś tu, ponieważ Hogwart jest najlepszym miejscem na opanowanie twoich mocy. – jego błękitne oczy błyszczały szaleńczo. Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech. Profesor ciągnął dalej:

\- Wyjątkowo potężni magowie gromadzą o wiele więcej energii niż ich ciała byłyby zdolne zmagazynować. Dlatego od czasu do czasu muszą przejść tak zwane oczyszczenie, by poziom magii nie był zbyt wysoki. Podobnie jak ty, od dziecka uczono mnie, że swoją moc należy kontrolować, zamykać za szczelnym murem. Te rady są dobre dla każdego dziecka odkrywającego swoją magię w wieku około jedenastu lat, gdy dostaje swój list do Hogwartu. Ale wybitne jednostki gromadzą magiczną energię dużo wcześniej i chociaż jednocześnie są w stanie więcej jej zgromadzić, to i tak w pewnym momencie jest jej za dużo.

\- Czyli to była po prostu nadwyżka energii, a nie brak kontroli w obliczu silnych emocji? – Minerwa czuła ciekawość. Na to pytanie Dumbledore uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Oczywiście że silne emocje spowodowały przerwanie muru, ale to i tak by się wydarzyło, podejrzewam, że w ciągu miesiąca. Powiedz mi, Minerwo, ile przeciętnie mocy zużywasz w normalnym funkcjonowaniu w szkole, na lekcjach?

Minerwa zamyśliła się. To było ciekawe pytanie. Zawsze miała wrażenie, że lekcje rozwijają jej wiedzę, intelekt, a nie że są czasem spożytkowania magicznej mocy.

\- Myślę że około kilkunastu procent, maksymalnie dwudziestu pięciu, gdy używam magii bez użycia różdżki. – odpowiedziała. Gdy w oczach profesora dostrzegła rozbawienie, wyjaśniła dalej:

\- Kiedyś nauczyłam się, że magazynowanie mojej magii za jednym murem, choćby nie wiadomo jak mocnym, nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Dlatego z czasem nauczyłam się stawiać dziesiątki murów, i za każdym z nich znajduje się jakaś część mojej mocy. Obrazowo mówiąc, pierwsza połowa z tych murów ma furtki, przez które magia może swobodnie przepływać podczas codziennego funkcjonowania. Następnie ćwierć zaopatrzona jest w bramy, które otwierają się w przypadku zagrożenia – gdy potrzebuje większej dawki energii. Ostatnie mury nie mają drzwi, za nimi są ostatnie, najpotężniejsze kawałki mocy.

\- To bardzo rozsądne rozwiązanie. Sama jednak widzisz, że nie możesz stawiać murów w nieskończoność. Raz na jakiś czas warto rozstać się z niepotrzebną częścią mocy.

\- Tylko co jeśli pozbędę się tej mocy, a potem będę jej potrzebować? – Minerwa nie potrafiła pozbyć się wątpliwości. Zastępca dyrektora kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Dlatego oczyszczanie powinno być dobrze monitorowanym procesem, by nie oddać zbyt wiele mocy. Dzisiaj nie byłaś w stanie powstrzymać jej upływu, dlatego zużyłaś jej więcej niż twój organizm oczekiwał. W efekcie zemdlałaś.

Minerwa skinęła głową. Profesor miał rację. W pewnym momencie uwalnianie mocy bardzo jej się spodobało, do tego stopnia, że nie chciała przestać.

\- Czy pomoże mi pan pozbywać się ten nadwyżki magii? O ile czyjaś pomoc jest w ogóle możliwa w tym przypadku. W końcu uwalnia się czystą energię. – Minerwa podniosła oczy na twarz profesora. Jego tęczówki migotały niczym morze w blasku wschodzącego słońca.

\- Kiedy wróciłem do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel, bardzo zależało mi na tym, by pozbywać się mocy bez stwarzania niebezpieczeństwa dla uczniów, a także na tym, by uwolniona energia nie była zmarnowana. W końcu niewiele mamy pożytku z takiej burzy, prawda?

Minerwa poczuła, że jej policzki nabierają kolorów. Wreszcie ciekawość zwyciężyła z dumą:

\- Jak więc przeprowadzić to oczyszczanie?

\- Jak wiele wiesz o magicznym budownictwie, Minerwo? – zapytał niespodziewanie nauczyciel. Minerwa uniosła brwi, ale odpowiedziała:

\- Czarodzieje przelewają swoją magię w budynek, by był trwalszy, bardziej wytrzymały.

\- Tak, w skrócie to tak wygląda. Kiedyś prowadziłem badania na ten temat. Okazuje się, że Hogwart jest najtrwalszym budynkiem w Wielkiej Brytanii, ponieważ nasi szlachetni założyciele nie tylko przelali swoją magię w ukończony zamek – oni wtłaczali ją w każdy kamień. To jest naprawdę fascynujące, zaraz ci pokażę. – profesor Dumbledore wstał i podszedł do starego sekretarzyka. Z jednej szuflad wyciągnął zwyczajnie wyglądający kamień. Następnie zdjął z nosa okulary i stuknął w nie różdżką, mówiąc:

\- Zoominus!

\- Proszę, spojrzyj przez nie na ten kamień. – profesor podał jej kamień i okulary. Minerwa ujęła je delikatnie. Gdy spojrzała przez szkła- połówki na kamień, zobaczyła małe kuleczki, połączone wiązaniami, drgające bardzo szybko.

\- To atomy, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, moja droga. A teraz spójrz przez okulary na kamienie na moim kominku.

Minerwa wstała i podeszła do kamiennego kominka. Gdy spojrzała przez okulary, jej oczom ukazał się podobny widok: kuleczki połączone wiązaniami. Jednakże między kuleczkami przebiegały też niebieskie iskry, sprawiając, że cała przestrzeń była wypełniona błękitnym blaskiem.

\- Wspaniałe! – odpowiedziała Minerwa, oddając profesorowi niemagiczny kamień i okulary.

\- Widzisz prowadząc badania w tym kierunku, odkryłem, że można przelać ogromną ilość energii w nasz kochany zamek, nie niszcząc go. Od tej pory raz na pół roku przeprowadzam konieczne oczyszczanie, a moja moc nie jest marnowana.

\- To świetny pomysł! Profesorze, nauczy mnie pan tego? Proszę… - Minerwa czuła zalewające ją uczucie podziwu dla siedzącego przed nią czarodzieja, ponadto czuła wstyd, że tak na niego nakrzyczała.

\- Oczywiście, ale dopiero gdy zgromadzisz nadwyżkę mocy. Muszę też znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce.

\- Miejsce?

\- Hogwart ulegał nieznacznym zniszczeniom i odbudowom przez tysiąc lat swojego istnienia. Odbudowane miejsca nie są tak naładowane magią jak reszta, więc to w nie wtłaczam swoją magię.

\- Czy to oznacza profesorze, że lochy są najbardziej naładowane magicznie? Są położone najgłębiej, nigdy nie uległy zburzeniu…- umysł Minerwy pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

\- Masz rację, to bardzo bezpieczne miejsce, aczkolwiek budując Hogwart, założyciele najbardziej naładowali mocą Wielką Salę, bo było to jedyne miejsce, gdzie w przypadku zagrożenia można było zgromadzić całą szkołę.

Zapadła cisza. Minerwa pozwoliła by jej umysł przyswajał zasłyszane informacje. Rozwiązanie zaproponowane przez głowę jej domu było idealne, naprawdę pomysłowe.

\- Mam nadzieję że to rozwiąże twój problem, Minerwo. – odezwał się wreszcie nauczyciel.

\- Zrobię wszystko, by taki niekontrolowany wybuch mocy już nigdy się nie powtórzył, profesorze. – obiecała uroczyście Minerwa.

\- Twoje dzisiejsze działanie było w pełni usprawiedliwione, nie masz co się obwiniać, powinnaś być z siebie dumna, że udało ci się to przeprowadzić z dala od reszty uczniów. I pamiętaj Minerwo, że cokolwiek nie napisałby jutro Prorok Codzienny, nie wolno ci uwierzyć, że to ty stanowisz zagrożenie dla innych. – profesor Dumbledore wstał, Minerwa zrobiła to samo.

\- Dziękuję profesorze. Za wszystko. – Minerwa wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie wyrazić całej swojej wdzięczności, ale profesor chyba zrozumiał, co miała na myśli.

\- Zawsze do usług, panno McGonagall. – niesamowite migotanie oczu profesora wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Minerwy.

Następnego dnia Minerwa postanowiła wziąć sobie do serca radę profesora Dumbledore. Chociaż po przyniesieniu przez sowy porannej poczty tego dnia w wielkiej sali podniósł się szum szeptów, nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Nawet nie przeczytała artykułu, choć dostrzegła jego szumny tytuł ,,McGonagall – dziedziczka Slytherina petryfikująca uczniów." Minerwa bez słowa oddała gazetę Poppy, która w odpowiedzi poklepała ją porozumiewawczo po plecach.

Na przerwie między zaklęciami a zielarstwem Minerwa zdecydowała się porozmawiać z Charlusem Potterem. Zastała chłopca w bibliotece, otoczonego grupką przyjaciół ze swojego roku. Na widok Minerwy wszyscy zaczęli udawać, że książki od historii magii pochłaniają ich bez reszty.

\- Charlus, mogę cię prosić na chwilę? – Minerwa wspaniałomyślnie postanowiła udawać, że nie dostrzega znacznego ochłodzenia atmosfery. Charlus wstał i wyszli poza zasięg słuchu jego przyjaciół.

\- Minerwa, ja nie wierzę że mogłabyś kogoś skrzywdzić. Mogę porozmawiać z drużyną i wyjaśnić ich lęki, jeśli tego chcesz. – zaoferował chłopiec, szczerze zmartwiony.

\- Nie, chciałam poprosić cię byś na najbliższy miesiąc znalazł jakieś zastępstwo za mnie, mam ważne projekty z transmutacji i zaklęć i nie jestem w stanie pogodzić tego z treningami. – Minerwa wiele wysiłku wkładała w to, by jej głos był stanowczy i pewny, ale młody Potter znał ją zbyt dobrze:

\- Minnie, oboje wiemy, że kochasz latać. Chcesz zrezygnować ze swojej pasji tylko dlatego że ktoś rozpuszcza złośliwe plotki na twój temat?

\- Charlus, w drużynie kluczowe jest zaufanie. Czy oni będą w stanie mi zaufać, wierząc, że jestem potworem zamieniającym w kamień wszystkich wywodzących się z mugolskich rodzin? Jak zamierzasz ich przekonać, co powiesz jeśli ci powiedzą że ty nie masz się czego obawiać, bo pochodzisz z rodziny czystej krwi czarodziejów? – Minerwa czuła jak jej szkocki temperament bierze w górę nad głosem rozsądku.

\- Lwiątko, nie ma opcji że za dwa tygodnie nie zagrasz z Krukonami. Jestem kapitanem i do mnie należy decyzja. Nie zasłaniaj się projektami, bo myślę że profesor Dumbledore spokojnie trochę ci odpuści jeśli mu powiem że w przeciwnym razie będziesz zmuszona zrezygnować z latania. Nie powiedziałaś mu, prawda?

Minerwa poczuła, że jej policzki lekko czerwienieją. Na Merlina, Potter znał ją zbyt dobrze. Oczywiście, że nie powiedziała opiekunowi ich domu, chciała sama bezboleśnie załatwić tę sprawę.

\- Myślałam, że dojdziemy do porozumienia. – wyszeptała.

\- I tak nie zdołałbym znaleźć zastępstwa. Nie martw się, zrobię im superracjonalny wykład o genealogii czarodziejów, przekonam ich. Jeśli dzięki tobie wygramy ten mecz, wszystko wróci do normy. – Charlus dotknął jej ramienia w pocieszającym geście.

\- Nie mam za bardzo wyboru, prawda? – Minerwa pozwoliła sobie na delikatny uśmiech.

\- Sama nie chciałaś w to mieszać naszego kochanego profesora i wiernego kibica, więc wygląda na to że nie. – Charlus mrugnął do niej.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Liczę że dasz z siebie wszystko, McGonagall.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore ze znużeniem chodził po skrzydle szpitalnym. Ze smutkiem patrzył na dziesięć nieruchomych ciał. Te dzieci zapewne byłby dziś na stadionie, kibicując ulubionym drużynom. Albus wielokrotnie przeklinał swoją bezsilność. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak dzieciom dzieje się krzywda, a każdego swojego ucznia traktował jak członka jednej, wielkiej rodziny. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że nie może im pomóc, więcej, ciągle prześladowało go to okropne pytanie: ,,Kto będzie następny?"

\- Witaj Albusie.

Do skrzydła szpitalnego wszedł Silvanus Kettleburn. Metalowa proteza jego nogi postukiwała żałośnie, gdy mag zbliżył się do Albusa. Nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami zawsze wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z Zakazanego Lasu, ale na jego twarzy zazwyczaj gościł uśmiech. Teraz jego twarz była straszliwie smutna. Kettleburn, podobnie jak Albus, nigdy się nie ożenił i nie miał dzieci, ale bardzo troszczył się o swoich uczniów. Miał tendencje do lekkomyślnych zachowań, lecz nie skrzywdziłby żadnego stworzenia. Teraz bardzo przejmował się zadaniem wyznaczonym mu przez Dippeta.

\- Widzę, że też tu przychodzisz. Czasem mam ochotę się poddać, ale gdy widzę ich nieruchome twarze nie potrafię powstrzymać myśli, że byłbym marnym nauczycielem, gdybym tak ich zawiódł. – głos Silvanusa był cichy, pozbawiony zwykłego poczucia humoru.

\- Mam to samo. Ciągle zamartwiam się, że nie jesteśmy w stanie tego powstrzymać, że każdego dnia może ktoś przybiec do mnie z wiadomością, że znaleziono kolejne spetryfikowane dziecko. – Albus ostrożnie poprawił koc spetryfikowanej Krukonki. _Jak gdyby mogła odczuwać ciepło._ \- pomyślał gorzko.

\- Myślałem o sprowadzeniu tu Newta. – odezwał się cicho profesor Kettleburn.

Albus uniósł głowę. Oczywiście ! Newt Scamander, ich były uczeń, co prawda wydalony z Hogwartu, ale zupełnie niesłusznie, był najlepszym magizoologiem. Jeśli ktokolwiek mógłby wiedzieć, jakie zwierzę powodowało petryfikację, byłby to Newt. Albus wiedział, że mogą być pewne problemy z przekonaniem Dippeta, który nie przepadał za nastolatkiem bardziej dbającym o magiczne stworzenia, niż ludzi wokół niego, ale Dumbledore wierzył, że razem z Kettleburnem zdołają przekonać dyrektora.

\- To wspaniały pomysł, przyjacielu! Żałuję, że nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej. Jeśli w Hogwarcie czai się jakieś magiczne stworzenie, to Newt na pewno zdoła je znaleźć.

\- Napiszę do niego jak najszybciej. Ty lepiej pędź, bo spóźnisz się na mecz swoich podopiecznych. Ja tu posiedzę z nimi. – Silvanus z bladym uśmiechem wskazał na zajęte łóżka.

Albus posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i wybiegł ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Kettleburn miał rację, wszyscy już byli na stadionie, drużyna Krukonów właśnie wychodziła z szatni, wśród wiwatów ze strony niebieskiego sektora. Albus szybko przemknął do nauczycielskiej loży, pośpiesznie nakładając podarowany mu w zeszłym roku przez Minerwę szalik. Gdy zajął miejsce obok Galatei, jego drużyna właśnie wchodziła na boisko, a na trybunie Gryffindoru wybuchły ogłuszające ryki i okrzyki zagrzewające do walki. Albus uśmiechnął się, widząc ciemnowłosą figurkę, kroczącą dostojnie z miotłą w dłoni, jej głowa uniesiona wysoko, jakby rzucająca wyzwanie wszystkim wokół.

Gdy zabrzmiał pierwszy gwizdek, Gryfoni oderwali się mocno od ziemi i natychmiast ustawili w odpowiednim szyku. Albus dokładnie obserwował grę.

Był to bardzo wyrównany mecz, Krukoni naprawdę nie ustępowali pola jego lwom. Co nieco niepokoiło Albusa to sytuacja w jego własnej drużynie. Pozostała dwójka szukających prawie nie podawała Minerwie piłki, grając między sobą. Minerwa wiele razy była na idealnej pozycji do strzału, ale kafel do niej nie docierał. Albus prawie wyczuwał jej irytację. Wreszcie gdy dostała piłkę od Pottera, obrońcy, ruszyła do przodu i zupełnie nie zważając na odbijane w jej stronę tłuczki, przeciwników i członków własnej drużyny, w imponującym stylu przeprowadziła akcję zakończoną bramką. Z trybun Gryfonów podniosły się niemrawe oklaski, ale zostały one szybko zagłuszone przez głośne buczenie dochodzące z trybun pozostałych domów. Albus pokręcił głową ze zdumieniem. Co na brodę Merlina wstąpiło w te dzieciaki?

Minerwa zdobyła jeszcze parę punktów, choć za każdym razem, gdy kafel znajdował się w jej dłoniach (zazwyczaj po podaniu od Pottera lub samodzielnym przechwycie), na trybunach podnosiło się głośne buczenie. Albus ze współczuciem patrzył na ciemnowłosą figurkę, która widocznie musiała kolejnym murem odciąć się od otaczającej jej rzeczywistości. Na jej twarzy widział jedynie żelazną determinację.

Właśnie znów odebrała kafla ścigającemu domu orła i w oszałamiającym stylu przypieczętowała przewagę Gryffindoru. Na to uczniowie na trybunach Ravenclawu i Slytherinu zaczęli skandować głośno:

\- Na ziemię z nią! Pokażcie gdzie jej miejsce!

Albus z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na Galateę, ale ona jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Albus nigdy jeszcze nie widział wśród uczniów takiej nienawiści. Poczuł ogarniającą go dziką furię, gdy jeden z pałkarzy Krukonów zderzył się w powietrzu z Minerwą, przez co ledwo utrzymała się w powietrzu, ale co wywołało gromkie wiwaty. Albus jęknął z gniewem, gdy okazało się, że sędzia nie zauważył tego rażącego faulu.

Pałkarze Krukonów chyba otrzymali od kapitana polecenia uderzania tłuczkami w Minerwę, bo celowali jedynie w nią, nie zważając na toczącą się grę. Gryfońscy pałkarze nie robili nic, by ochronić ją przed żelaznymi bilami, dziewczyna musiała polegać jedynie na swojej zwinności.

Po chwili nikogo nie obchodziło już co stanie się z kaflem, wszyscy z zapartym tchem oglądali ,,polowanie na Minerwę", która musiała używać wszystkich najlepszych uników by uciec przed odbijanymi w nią tłuczkami. Trwało to pół godziny i Albus wielokrotnie błagał Armando o przerwanie gry, ale dyrektor był niewzruszony. Albus miał wrażenie że znajduje się w starożytnym Koloseum, gdzie rozochocona gawiedź domaga się rozszarpania przez lwy jednego z gladiatorów. Nie poznawał otaczających go ludzi.

Ku jego przerażeniu, siły Minerwy wyraźnie słabły. Albus oczami umysłu widział jak sięga za kolejne mury po dawki magii pozwalające dalej uciekać jej przed tłuczkami. Nie pojmował dlaczego Minerwa nie zakończy tej farsy, nie zamieni tłuczków w kupkę popiołu. Ale gdy zobaczył jej pełne bólu szmaragdowe oczy, zrozumiał. _Ona mnie chroni!_ – zdał sobie sprawę. Gdyby Minerwa użyła magii bez użycia różdżki, zdradziłaby swoją znajomość tej dziedziny magii. Jakie miała więc wyjście z tej sytuacji?

Albus zrozumiał jakie, gdy Minerwa zatrzymała się na środku boiska, wisząc nieruchomo w powietrzu. Albus wrzasnął, gdy dwóch pałkarzy naraz posłało tłuczki w jej kierunku. Rozpaczliwie rzucone zaklęcie lewitujące Albusa zatrzymało tylko jeden, lecący z tyłu. Drugi, lecący z przodu, uderzył Minerwę w pierś z impetem. Nogi ugięły się pod Albusem gdy ujrzał jej bezwładne ciało lecące w dół, wśród okrzyku triumfu jaki wzbił się z trybun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciemność. Minerwa nic nie widziała. Czuła jedynie pulsujący ból na wysokości mostka. Tak, pamiętała co się stało. Zamknęła oczy, gdy tłuczek był metr od niej.

Jednak fizyczny ból nijak się miał do psychicznej gehenny, jaką przechodziła. Najpierw ścigający wcale nie chcieli podawać jej piłki. Potem pałkarze zdawali się nie zauważać tłuczków odbijanych w jej kierunku. Następnie cała widownia zaczęła domagać się jej krwi. Minerwa nie mogła uciekać w nieskończoność. Nie mogła zniszczyć czy zaczarować tłuczka. Wszyscy dowiedzieliby się o jej lekcjach z profesorem Dumbledore. Poświęcenie się było jedynym wyjściem. Słyszała krzyk nauczyciela transmutacji, rozpoznałaby go wszędzie. To on prawdopodobnie zatrzymał tłuczek lecący od tyłu. Gdyby oba tłuczki sięgnęły celu, Minerwa miałaby prawdopodobnie złamany kręgosłup. Teraz podejrzewała u siebie złamanie mostka, ale pani Heale chyba zdążyła już się tym zająć, skoro ból nie był na tyle dotkliwy by nie mogła myśleć.

Z czasem odzyskiwała kolejne zmysły. Najpierw usłyszała podniesione głosy:

\- Mówiłem! To nie była gra! To była rzeź! Minerwa o mało nie zginęła! Jak teraz spojrzysz w oczy lady McGonagall? Pewnie zaraz tu będzie, pytając dlaczego pół stadionu domagało się upadku jej wnuczki! Nie, to jakiś absurd, jak mogłeś dopuścić do tego! To dziecko przez pół godziny uciekało niczym ranne zwierzę, aż w końcu dała się uderzyć tym cholernym tłuczkiem! Co jej powiesz gdy się obudzi? – Minerwa nigdy nie słyszała tak zdenerwowanego profesora Dumbledore. Prawie wyczuwała jego moc, której nie kontrolował jedynie w obliczu najpotężniejszych emocji. _Muszę go uspokoić._ – Minerwa z wysiłkiem podniosła powieki. Poraziło ją jasne światło szpitalnych białych świec. Gdy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do jasności, dostrzegła wysoką postać nauczyciela transmutacji, zgarbioną sylwetkę dyrektora i profesor Merrythought kryjącą się w cieniu. Minerwa chciała coś powiedzieć, ale każdy głębszy oddech sprawiał jej ból. Wreszcie profesor Dumbledore odwrócił się do niej i krzyknął:

\- Obudziła się! Minerwo, spokojnie, nic nie mów, wszystko będzie dobrze. – profesor Dumbledore natychmiast był przy niej.

\- Różż- czka. – próbowała odezwać się Minerwa, ale fala bólu zalała jej tułów. Na szczęście nauczyciel zrozumiał jej prośbę i podał jej różdżkę. Czując znajomy kształt w dłoni, Minerwa poczuła się nieco lepiej. Po chwili z jej różdżki wystrzeliła czerwona wstążka, układająca się w litery.

\- _Nie informuj babci._

 _-_ Ciężko będzie ją trzymać w niewiedzy. – odpowiedziała profesor Merrythought.

 _-_ Co tu się dzieje? – zza parawanu wynurzyła się pani Heale. Minerwa przymknęła oczy z rezygnacją.

 _-_ Ledwie się wybudziła, a wy już pozwalacie jej używać magii? To dziecko ma złamany mostek, na brodę Merlina!

 _-_ _Nic mi nie będzie._

 _-_ Oczywiście że nie, o ile będziesz stosować się do moich poleceń, panno McGonagall.

Dyrektor pokręcił głową i wyszedł, profesor Merrythought zrobiła marną próbę uśmiechu i podążyła za nim. Profesor Dumbledore odprowadził ich wzrokiem pełnym oburzenia i złości. Jego wyraz twarzy diametralnie się zmienił, gdy odwrócił się do Minerwy.

\- Przepraszam Minerwo, powinienem był to przerwać. Musisz czuć się okropnie. – profesor delikatni ujął jej lewą rękę.

\- _To nie pana wina. –_ Minerwa ostrożnie operowała swoją magią, by litery były czytelne.

\- Odpoczywaj Minerwo. Pozwolimy wejść twoim przyjaciołom gdy odzyskasz nieco sił. – odpowiedział profesor, ale poczucie winy wyraźnie malowało się jeszcze na jego twarzy.

\- _Mam jeszcze jakichś? –_ Minerwa nie mogła powstrzymać ironii.

\- Panna Pomfrey, Sprout i Bones oraz panowie Hagrid i Potter siedzą pod skrzydłem szpitalnym od sześciu godzin.

Minerwa poczuła ciepło rozlewające się w okolicach serca. Wszyscy byli przeciwko niej, ale pozostawali ci, którzy naprawdę byli jej przyjaciółmi.

Dwa dni później Minerwa nadal leżała w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale mogła już mówić. Przyjaciele odwiedzili ją poprzedniego dnia. Przynieśli jej ogromną puszkę korzennych pierników, które Minerwa teraz zjadała ze smakiem, uważając, by pani Heale jej nie przyłapała. Poppy, Pomona i Amelia pomstowały na wszystkich wokół, ale nie chciały jej zdradzić co mówiono po felernym meczu. Minerwa podejrzewała, że musiały zetknąć się z jakimiś nieprzyjemnościami, ale nie chciały jej nic powiedzieć. Hagrid opowiadał jej o swoich lekcjach i o marzeniu zwiedzenia Instytutu. Minerwa postanowiła zaprosić go w wakacje do jednego z nich. Minerwa zaczęła lepiej rozumieć wielkiego chłopca. Już wiedziała, jak to jest, gdy wszyscy wygadują okropne rzeczy ze strachu. Hagrid radził sobie z tym naprawdę dobrze.

Z kolei najtrudniej rozmawiało jej się z Charlusem Potterem. Biedny kapitan drużyny Gryfonów nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że pozwolił jej zagrać w tym meczu.

\- Wyjaśniłem im wszystko, Minnie. Oni kiwali głowami, jakby moje słowa były dla nich oczywiste. A potem zachowali się jak ostatnie świnie. Złożyłem swoją rezygnację, nie będę z nimi grał.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała. Przecież sama również nie spodziewała się aż takiej nienawiści wobec swojej osoby.

Minerwie udało się utrzymać całe zajście w tajemnicy przed babką i rodzicami. W listach opisywała szare i nudne życie w Hogwarcie. Nie znosiła ich okłamywać, ale nie chciała ich martwić. Poza tym lady McGonagall rozpętałaby prawdziwe piekło, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jej ukochanej wnuczce groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Minerwa wiedziała, że babcia ma i tak wiele pracy w Instytucie. Ojciec miał zbyt ważne zadania, by można było go niepokoić złamanym mostkiem córki. A matka pewnie nawet by się nie przejęła. Najwyżej skwitowałaby to stwierdzeniem, że dobrze wychowane dziewczęta nie powinny latać na miotłach.

Profesor Dumbledore przychodził codziennie, Minerwa miała wrażenie, że spędza on w skrzydle szpitalnym cały swój wolny czas. Przez większość czasu rozmawiali o skomplikowanych transmutacyjnych teoriach, nie odważyliby się ćwiczyć magii bez użycia różdżki pod nosem pani Heale, poza tym nauczyciel transmutacji upierał się, że Minerwa jest zbyt słaba na to.

Była czwarta noc od upadku Minerwy. Dziewczynkę ciągle dręczyły koszmary: umierająca Constance na przemian z wykrzywionymi grymasami na twarzach dzieci ze stadionu. I uczucie spadania, w dół, w ciemność. Wspomnienie krzyku profesora Dumbledore. Jego sylwetka lecąca z Wieży Astronomicznej. Jej własny wrzask. Szepty Tiary Przydziału : ,, _Witaj córo Roweny, wzmocniona krwią Salazara i błogosławieństwem smoków."_ Krew Salazara, Komnata Tajemnic, dziedziczka Slytherina. Moc, moc, moc.

Minerwa gwałtownie wyprostowała się na szpitalnym łóżku. Nie krzyczała. Oddychała powoli, starając się uspokoić bijące jak oszalałe serce. Miała bolesną świadomość, że tuż za płóciennym parawanem leżą spetryfikowani uczniowie. _Połowa szkoły myśli, że to ja zamieniłam ich w kamień._

-SSSSSZZZZppppannieeeee.- Minerwa znów usłyszała ten dźwięk. Ten sam, który brała za szum rur w Wieży Gryffindoru. Zdziwiło ją to, przecież skrzydło szpitalne było w drugiej części zamku.

-Szzzpannnie, onaaaaa taaam jessst. Zabijjjmy ich wszystkich.

Minerwa bez chwili zawahania chwyciła różdżkę w drżącą dłoń. To nie były zwykłe szumy w rurach. To był głos. Dziwny, syczący, ale zrozumiały. Minerwa nadsłuchiwała, ale nie odezwał się znów. Za to usłyszała coś innego:

\- Pomocy! Pomocy!

To był głos Grubego Mnicha. Minerwa zobaczyła światło w korytarzu prowadzącym do skrzydła szpitalnego. To oznaczało, że pani Heale również musiała słyszeć to wołanie o pomoc. Minerwa położyła się płasko, myśląc gorączkowo. Miała ogromną ochotę pobiec i zbadać sytuację. Jednocześnie ten okropny głos, który usłyszała, strasznie ją przeraził. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy miała też przestrogi babki, by nie pakowała się w kłopoty.

Po jakiś dwudziestu minutach ciszy w szpitalnym korytarzu rozległy się kroki kilku osób. Minerwa ukryła różdżkę pod kołdrą i udawała sen. Po chwili usłyszała głos profesora Dumbledore:

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Herbercie, co ona robiła o tej porze poza dormitorium, sama?

\- Znalazłem ją śpiącą w jednej ze szklarni, odebrałem punkty i wysłałem do dormitorium. Nie pomyślałem o tym, żeby ją odprowadzić. Albusie, to wszystko moja wina! – odezwał się pełen strachu głos profesora Beerego.

\- Nie mnie to oceniać, dyrektor pewnie zaraz się tu zjawi. Ale pewnie będziesz musiał napisać do państwa Sprout.

Minerwa już nie zważała na nic. Zerwała się z łóżka jak proca i wyskoczyła zza parawanu. Dumbledore uniósł różdżkę, ale na jej widok ją opuścił. Profesor Beery krzyknął, pani Heale złapała się za serce. Ale pomiędzy nimi, na przygotowanym naprędce szpitalnym łóżku leżała Pomona.

Minerwa rzuciła się w jej stronę, chwyciła za rękę. Ale całe ciało Pomony były zimne, sztywne, a jej oczy szkliste, jak u ogromnej lalki. Minerwa potrząsała ramieniem przyjaciółki, krzycząc:

\- Nie! Pom! Pom, obudź się! Nieeeee, Pomona! To niemożliwe, dlaczego ona, jak? – Minerwa chciała się rozpłakać, czuć gorące łzy spływające po policzkach, ale one nie nadchodziły. Jej ciałem wstrząsamy spazmy szlochu, ale jej oczy pozostawały suche.

\- Minerwo, uspokój się. – profesor Dumbledore położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Jak mam się uspokoić, właśnie spetryfikowano moją przyjaciółkę! Dlaczego nikt nic nie robi, dlaczego jeszcze nie złapaliście winnego! – Minerwa strząsnęła z siebie dłoń profesora, nie zważając na grymas smutku, jaki jej słowa wywołały na jego twarzy.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – do skrzydła szpitalnego wszedł dyrektor. Na widok Pomony zbladł, jego sylwetka zatrzęsła się lekko.

Profesor Beery szybko zrelacjonował mu wydarzenia. Pomonę znalazł Gruby Mnich tuż przed wejściem do dormitorium Hufflepufu. Nauczyciel zielarstwa zapewnił również dyrektora, że wkrótce dostarczy swoją rezygnację.

\- Nie, Herbercie, to było lekkomyślne, ale nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć. To ja powinienem zrezygnować, nie jestem w stanie zatrzymać tych ataków. – Dippet zwiesił głowę. Minerwa rzuciła mu jedynie nienawistne spojrzenie, gładząc Pomonę po kamiennej twarzy.

\- Newt będzie tu za trzy dni, dyrektorze. Może wtedy odkryjemy coś nowego. Nie możemy się poddawać. – odezwał się profesor Dumbledore.

\- Jaki Newt? – zapytała pani Heale, delikatnie ściągając buty Pomonie.

\- Newt Skamander.

\- Ten magizoolog? – zapytała Minerwa. Kojarzyła to nazwisko. Babcia miała jego książkę w bibliotece, chyba był kiedyś gościem Instytutu.

\- Tak, Minerwo. Powinnaś już się położyć, jutro masz wrócić do zajęć, musisz być wypoczęta.

\- Będę tu czuwać przy niej. I tak bym nie zasnęła, wiedząc, że leży tuż za parawanem. – Minerwa nie wypuszczała bezwładnej dłoni Pomony.

\- Nie ma mowy. Albusie, zabierz ją do dormitorium, to, że będzie siedzieć tu całą noc nic nie pomoże spetryfikowanym. – pani Heale zacisnęła usta.

\- Pani Heale ma rację, Minerwo. Odprowadzę cię do wieży Gryffindoru. I nie ma tutaj żadnej dyskusji.

Minerwa rzuciła mu tylko pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie. On sam nie opuszczał jej prawie na krok, gdy siedziała w skrzydle szpitalnym! A teraz rozkazywał jej opuścić przyjaciółkę?! Minerwa ze złością nałożyła szlafrok w szkocką kratę na białą koszulę nocną. Obiecała sobie przyjść odwiedzić Pomonę z samego rana.

W milczeniu szła za opiekunem swojego domu. To profesor Dumbledore pierwszy się odezwał:

\- Jest mi bardzo przykro, że to panna Sprout okazała się kolejną ofiarą Minerwo. Wiem, że to twoja bliska przyjaciółka.

\- Nigdy bym się tego nie spodziewała. Prędzej martwiłam się o Poppy, ona pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny, więc starałam się, by nigdy nie chodziła sama po korytarzach. A Pom… gdyby nie była w Hufflepufie byłoby o wiele łatwiej. – Minerwa pociągnęła nosem.

\- Minerwo, wciąż nie wiemy co powoduje petryfikacje. Dlatego, proszę cię, uważaj na siebie. I nie mów dziś koleżankom o pannie Sprout. Dowiedzą się rano, przy oficjalnym komunikacie.

\- Dobrze, profesorze. Dobranoc profesorze. – Minerwa nie oglądając się wiele, przeszła przez otwór za portretem Grubej Damy i od razu poszła do swojego dormitorium. Christina, Deborah i Melissa, koleżanki z tego samego roku, spały twardo, nie zauważyły jej wejścia. Z kolei Poppy Pomfrey natychmiast usiadła na łóżku, z różdżką w dłoni.

\- Minnie, to ty? – odezwała się zaspanym głosem.

\- Tak. Nie mogłam spać w tym okropnym skrzydle szpitalnym, więc odesłali mnie tutaj. – Minerwa ściągnęła szlafrok i położyła się w swoim łóżku, jedynym w tym dormitorium, którego baldachim nie był czerwony, lecz w ulubionym motywie Minerwy – szkockiej kracie McGonagallów.

\- Minnie, wszystko w porządku? – Minerwa zacisnęła usta, Poppy znała ją zbyt dobrze.

\- Pomona została spetryfikowana.

Minerwa zobaczyła jak jej przyjaciółka unosi dłoń do ust, powstrzymując okrzyk. W jej oczach natychmiast pojawiły się łzy.

\- Jak to możliwe? Minnie?- wyszeptała.

\- Zasnęła w szklarni i wracała sama w nocy do pokoju wspólnego Puchonów. Gruby Mnich ją znalazł. Miałam ci nie mówić, rano podadzą oficjalny komunikat.

\- Och Minerwo! – Poppy wygrzebała się ze swojej pościeli, podeszła do Minerwy i przytuliła się do niej. Minerwa czuła łzy przyjaciółki wsiąkające w jej koszulę.

 _Świat stanął na głowie, skoro nawet w Hogwarcie nie można czuć się bezpiecznie._

Następnego dnia Minerwa i Poppy udały się do skrzydła szpitalnego, by odwiedzić Pomonę. Przy łóżku przyjaciółki zobaczyły dwójkę ludzi: mężczyznę i kobietę w średnim wieku. Oboje byli niscy, kobieta miała znajome kręcone włosy, jednakże przetykane gdzieniegdzie siwymi nitkami. Ich szaty były dość ubogie, a na ich twarzach malował się smutek. Byli to niewątpliwie rodzice Pomony.

\- Dzień dobry państwu. – Minerwa podała im rękę i przedstawiła siebie i Poppy.

\- To zaszczyt móc cię poznać, panno McGonagall. Pomona wiele nam o tobie opowiadała. W swoich listach wielokrotnie podkreślała, że nie mamy wierzyć Prorokowi, że panienka nie ma nic wspólnego z tymi atakami. To, że teraz właśnie ona tu leży, najdobitniej świadczy, że miała rację i panienka jest całkowicie niewinna. – poruszona kobieta z trudem powstrzymywała łzy.

\- Proszę mi mówić Minerwa, pani Sprout. Miło mi słyszeć, że nie uwierzyli państwo w plotki powtarzane w Proroku. Na szczęście już za dwa tygodnie dojrzeją mandragory, a państwa córka się wybudzi.

Gdy pół godziny później Minerwa wraz z Poppy przyszły na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, ich pojawienie się wywołało spore poruszenie. Minerwa nie zwróciła na to uwagi, pociągnęła za sobą Poppy do ich zwyczajowego miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru. Poppy nadal miała czerwone oczy i trzymała się kurczowo ramienia Minerwy. Jadły niewiele, raczej dziobiąc jedzenie na talerzu, gdy przysiadła się do nich Amelia.

\- Minnie, Poppy, tak mi przykro. Wszyscy przy stole Ravenclawu mówią tylko o ataku na Pomonę. Czują się okropnie, że podejrzewali ciebie o te ataki. Wiedzą, że nie zaatakowałabyś swojej bliskiej przyjaciółki.

Minerwa jedynie była w stanie kiwnąć głową w odpowiedzi. Czuła lekką irytację. Dopiero petryfikacja Pomony sprawiła, że ludzie przestali wierzyć w te okropne plotki.

Popołudniu zmęczona Minerwa wracała z lekcji zielarstwa do wieży Gryffindoru. Nadal do końca nie pojmowała entuzjazmu Pomony do tego przedmiotu. Minerwa zganiła się w myślach, w końcu co ciągle powtarzała Pom? ,,Ciebie nie interesuje nic, co nie jest spektakularne!" Minerwa odruchowo pokręciła głową na wspomnienie o przyjaciółce. Dzisiaj była w skrzydle szpitalnym już trzy razy, pani Heale zdążyła chyba ją znienawidzić do reszty.

Minerwa spojrzała na swoje brudne od ziemi dłonie i postanowiła wejść do znajdującej się po drodze łazienki na trzecim piętrze. Jej ręka była na klamce, gdy usłyszała okrzyk:

\- Minerwa!

Dziewczynka odwróciła się. Za zakrętem korytarza zobaczyła lekko zdyszanego Toma Riddle. Jego oczy świeciły się dziwnie. Minerwa uniosła brwi. Ten chłopiec nigdy nie odezwał się do niej po imieniu tak wprost. Jakkolwiek niezbyt często ze sobą rozmawiali, był on jednym z tych uczniów, któremu ciężko było porzucić tytuł ,,panienki McGonagall". W jego przypadku jednak Minerwa nie wiedziała, czy ten szacunek wynika z ślizgońskiego przywiązania do poprawnej tytulatury i etykiety, czy z faktu, że Minerwa była jedyną uczennicą, która uzyskiwała lepsze wyniki niż Riddle.

\- Nie wchodź tam. Profesor Merrythought poprosiła bym pilnował żeby nikt tam nie wchodził. Ktoś podobno rozlał tam jakąś niebezpieczną ciecz, profesor pobiegła po profesora Slughorna.

\- Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, Tom. – Minerwa kiwnęła mu głową i ruszyła dalej. _Ostrzeżona przez Ślizgona. Hogwart naprawdę się zmienia._ – pomyślała ze zdumieniem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trzy dni później Albus Dumbledore uczył Minerwę transmutacji wody w lód i parę wodną bez użycia różdżki. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że petryfikacja panny Sprout mocno dotknęła Minerwę, dziewczynka wydawała się zmęczona, zresztą nie mógł się dziwić: wcale nie zwolniła tempa jeśli chodzi o naukę – na lekcjach transmutacji przerabiała zadania z poziomu szóstej klasy, a nauczyciele innych przedmiotów regularnie wygłaszali peany na temat jej mistrzostwa w innych dziedzinach magii; Minerwa na nowo podjęła treningi quidditcha – cała drużyna przyszła do niej z wielkim tortem i gorącymi przeprosinami; lwiątko odwiedzało też kilka razy dziennie spetryfikowaną Pomonę i opowiadała jej o minionych godzinach, jak gdyby Puchonka mogła ją usłyszeć. To wszystko sprawiało, że Minerwa wyglądała na niewyspaną i zmartwioną. Trudniej było też jej się skupić.

Brzdęk! Szklanka pękła, gdy Minerwa transmutowała znajdującą się w środku wodę w lód.

\- Minerwo, chodzi o to, żeby w wodzie pływały kostki lodu, nie by transmutować wodę na całej objętości. – Albus machnął różdżką, naprawiając szklankę.

\- Przepraszam. – padła lakoniczna odpowiedź, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Dziewczynka uniosła brwi, Albus bez słowa oddał jej różdżkę i powiedział:

\- Proszę.

Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł młody mężczyzna na patykowatych nogach, z zmierzwionymi włosami. Na jego lekko piegowatej twarzy malował się melancholijny uśmiech, jaki cechował wszystkich byłych uczniów Hogwartu odwiedzających zamek.

\- Witaj Newt, cieszę się że cię widzę. – Albus wstał z szerokim uśmiechem. Newt Skamander uścisnął mu dłoń i powiedział:

-Przyjechałem godzinę temu i chciałem sprawdzić czy coś się zmieniło. Ale jak widzę pański gabinet nadal znajduje się w tym samym miejscu.

\- Niewiele się zmieniło, Newt. Nie mam tutaj jednak wszystkich akt i dokumentów, są w gabinecie Silvanusa. On też znajduje się w tym samym miejscu. Chyba trafisz sam, ja dokończę tutaj z panną McGonagall i zaraz do was dołączę.

Na wspomnienie nazwiska podopiecznej Albusa, Newt natychmiast z zainteresowaniem odwrócił się do dziewczynki. Dzielnie odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. Albus powstrzymał chichot gdy Newt odwrócił wzrok pierwszy i pokrył się rumieńcem:

\- Newt Skamander, panno McGonagall. Słyszałem o niesamowitym talencie panienki w dziedzinie smokologii.

Minerwa uścisnęła mu dłoń i odpowiedziała.

\- Minerwa McGonagall. To nie jest nic nadzwyczajnego, można powiedzieć, że zrozumienie smoków mam we krwi.

\- Oczywiście, miałem przyjemność poznać babcię panienki i muszę przyznać, że do tej pory jestem pod wrażeniem jej oddania sprawie smoków. Proszę przekazać jej moje pozdrowienia. Do widzenia, panno McGonagall. – Newt skłonił głowę i wyszedł. Gdy drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły, Minerwa utkwiła w Albusie pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nie powiedział mu pan, że jestem Smoczą Wojowniczką. – stwierdziła, obracając w palcach różdżkę.

\- Nie, moja droga, bo nie chciałem by poszedł tym tropem i szukał smoka w zamku. Chociaż niedobrze, że cię tu spotkał, Newtowi niewiele umyka jeśli chodzi o magiczne stworzenia. Twój talent w obchodzeniu się ze smokami na pewno go intryguje i choć zapewniam, że to bardzo dyskretny człowiek, to nie sądzę, by twoja babka była zadowolona, gdyby odkrył sekret waszej rodziny. – Albus wylał wodę z szklanki do wazonu z kwiatami.

\- Byłaby wściekła. Chociaż pan Skamander wydawał mi się bardzo miłym człowiekiem. Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie winnego tych ataków. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, po czym pożegnała się z profesorem i wyszła. Nauczyciel tymczasem wpatrywał się w kostki lodu grzechoczące na dnie szklanki.


	6. Chapter 6

Przez następny tydzień nie było żadnej petryfikacji. Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy ma to coś wspólnego z obecnością pana Skamander w szkole. Był on jak duch, chodził po korytarzach, pojawiał się w klasach, sprawdzał pokoje wspólne. Zawsze wyglądał jakby był zatopiony w rozmowie z jakimś niewidzialnym stworzeniem, a ludzie wokół niego byli zaledwie przeszkodami. Minerwie zawsze się kłaniał, gdy uprzejmie mówiła mu ,,dzień dobry" , a jego spojrzenie na moment robiło się ostrzejsze, gdy się jej przyglądał. Minerwa z listu od babki dowiedziała się, że Newt Skamander został wyrzucony z Hogwartu za spowodowanie zagrożenia dla innych uczniów, ale tajemnicą poliszynela było, że wziął na siebie winę kogoś innego, zaś niektórzy (w tym profesor Dumbledore) nigdy nie wierzyli w jego winę.

Było niedzielne popołudnie i Minerwa razem z Poppy wracały z biblioteki do wieży Gryffindoru. Nagle w korytarzu rozległ się dźwięk syreny ostrzegawczej, a potem głos dyrektora: ,,Wszyscy uczniowie mają niezwłocznie udać się do swoich pokojów wspólnych. Powtarzam: ewakuacja do pokojów wspólnych. Natychmiast. Nauczycieli proszę na trzecie piętro."

Minerwa spojrzała na Poppy.

\- Minnie, chodź, idziemy do Wieży Gryffindoru…- Poppy pociągnęła ją za rękę.

\- Poppy, musimy się dowiedzieć co się stało. Co jeśli znów ktoś kogo znamy został spetryfikowany? – Minerwa zdecydowanym ruchem wyciągnęła różdżkę i ruszyła w stronę schodów prowadzących na trzecie piętro. Poppy dobyła swoją różdżkę i pobiegła za nią.

Dwie małe wiedźmy schowały się za posągiem Merlina, niedaleko drzwi do łazienki dziewcząt na trzecim piętrze. Jakież było ich zdziwienie, gdy właśnie stamtąd wyszła grupka profesorów. Dyrektor Dippet trząsł się, twarz profesora Dumbledore była blada, a jego oczy nie migotały, profesor Kettleburn ocierał oczy chusteczką, a Newt Skamander podtrzymywał go pod ramię. Zza zakrętu korytarza nadbiegła profesor Merrythought.

\- Co się stało?- wykrzyknęła, dysząc.

\- W toalecie znaleziono dziewczynkę, Galateo. Martwą. – odpowiedział z bólem Dumbledore. Minerwa zacisnęła dłoń na ustach Poppy, ale okrzyk wydarł się z gardła surowej nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Martwą? Nie spetryfikowaną? Albusie, na brodę Merlina!

\- Nie jest spetryfikowana Galateo, nie żyje. Prawdopodobnie od godziny. – Dumbledore ze współczuciem objął profesor Merrythought, która tylko zapytała:

\- Kto?

Minerwa zacisnęła rękę na dłoni Poppy. Obie czekały na straszliwą wiadomość.

\- Czwartoroczna Krukonka, Marta Warren.

Minerwa poczuła jak jej ciało odruchowo się rozluźnia. Było jej przykro, czuła smutek i przerażenie na myśl, że w Hogwarcie można stracić życie. A jednak. Minerwa osobiście nie znała Marty. Słyszała tylko opowieści o niej. Marta była dość pulchna i pryszczata, nosiła grube okulary. Była pośmiewiskiem całej szkoły i często zamykała się w tej łazience, płacząc. Minerwa, choć w głębi duszy współczuła wyśmiewanej dziewczynce, nigdy nie zdobyła się wobec niej na jakiś gest sympatii. Teraz gorzko tego żałowała.

Odwróciła się do Poppy. Po bladej twarzy przyjaciółki płynęły łzy. Minerwa natychmiast poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, nie powinny tu być. Bezmyślnie narażała przyjaciółkę na niebezpieczeństwo. Teraz spełniły się ich najgorsze obawy: potwór nie tylko petryfikował swoje ofiary – był też w stanie je zabijać.

Poppy pociągnęła Minerwę za rękaw, wskazując głową na korytarz. Minerwa odwróciła się w tę stronę i zobaczyła panią Heale, lewitującą przed sobą nosze, na których leżało ciało Marty przykryte białym prześcieradłem. Minerwa zobaczyła jedynie siną rękę dziewczyny, zwisającą z jednej strony. Po twarzy pani Heale płynęły łzy, ale ręka jej nie drżała, nosze leciały idealnie prosto.

\- Co teraz będzie, Albusie? – profesor Merrythought z poszarzałą twarzą wpatrywała się w znikające za załomem korytarza nosze.

\- Trzeba powiadomić jej rodziców. I resztę uczniów. – profesor Dumbledore rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie w kierunku trzęsącego się dyrektora.

\- Obawiam się, że jeśli nie znajdziemy przyczyny tych ataków, szkołę będzie trzeba zamknąć. – odezwał się wreszcie Dippet. Po tych słowach wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w stronę Newta Skamander.

\- Nie potrafię powiedzieć co to może być. – mężczyzna rozłożył ręce bezradnie i zwiesił głowę.

Nauczyciele starali się ukryć rozczarowanie, z różnym skutkiem. Minerwa uznała, że to najlepszy moment żeby się stamtąd wymknąć. Pociągnęła Poppy za sobą i cichutko wycofały się z korytarza, zeszły po schodach, a potem pobiegły, nie zatrzymując się aż do portretu Grubej Damy w Wieży Gryffindoru.

W środku Minerwa wyjaśniła krótko zaniepokojonym Gryfonom, że profesor Binns odprowadzał je do pokoju wspólnego, dlatego tyle to zajęło. Następnie porwała talerz ciastek zostawionych przez skrzaty domowe i zaprowadziła Poppy do dormitorium. Ich sypialnia była pusta, trzy rówieśniczki siedziały w pokoju wspólnym. Poppy usiadła sztywno na łóżku i wybuchła płaczem. Minerwa podała jej chustkę do nosa w szkocką kratę i talerz ciastek.

\- Minnie, ona była martwa! Martwa, rozumiesz? Ten potwór zabija! Oni zamkną Hogwart jeśli go nie złapią! Co z nami będzie?

Minerwa nie odzywała się. Tysiące myśli przenikały przez jej umysł. Hogwart był jej domem. Nie mogli go zamknąć. To byłoby zbyt wiele. Jednocześnie Minerwa czuła się potwornie zdradzona. Tu czuła się całkowicie bezpieczna, a teraz przestała. Spojrzała na płaczącą Poppy. Minerwa miała ewentualną szansę kontynuowania nauki magii w domu, ale co z uczniami mugolskiego pochodzenia? Jak mieliby wrócić do życia bez magii?

Godzinę później w pokoju wspólnym pojawił się profesor Dumbledore i poinformował Gryfonów o śmierci Marty. Jego oczy badawczo przyglądały się jej. Minerwa cały czas zachowywała kamienną twarz, choć nogi lekko się jej ugięły. Profesor powiedział także, że lekcje zostają odwołane aż do pogrzebu. Nikomu nie wolno było opuszczać pokoju wspólnego, a w razie zagrożenia prefekci mieli wyczarować patronusy informujące nauczycieli o niebezpieczeństwie. Formalnie rzecz biorąc, byli uwięzieni na trzy dni w Wieży Gryffindoru.

\- A co będzie potem, profesorze? – zapytał Charlus Potter, wypowiadając na głos pytanie, które nurtowało wszystkich.

\- Nie wiem, panie Potter. Jeśli nie znajdziemy sprawcy tych ataków, szkoła najprawdopodobniej zostanie zamknięta.

Te słowa wywołały szum w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Dla wszystkich to był najgorszy scenariusz.

\- Proszę o spokój. Mam nadzieję, że wasze zachowanie na pogrzebie będzie bez zarzutu. Panno McGonagall, jesteś odpowiedzialna za transfigurowanie waszych szat w szaty pogrzebowe. – po tych słowach profesor Dumbledore wyszedł. Minerwa westchnęła, gdy pierwsi uczniowie ustawiali się w kolejce by pozmieniać czerwonozłote akcenty w ich szatach na żałobną czerń.

Trzy dni później długie rzędy uczniów wracały z pogrzebu Marty Warren. Czarna rzeka szła w strugach deszczu w stronę zamku. Minerwa nie podnosiła głowy, patrzyła jedynie pod nogi, by nie wpaść w błotniste kałuże. Gryfoni wokół byli przygnębieni i zmęczeni. Niewielu zaznało snu przez ostatnie trzy noce. Rozmowy się nie kleiły, większość samotnie przeżywała żałobę po dziewczynie, którą pamiętali jako brzydką Krukonkę, której wszyscy dokuczali. Sam pogrzeb był cichą ceremonią. Minerwa widziała poczucie winy na wielu uczniowskich twarzach, gdy w milczeniu obserwowali rodziców Marty, mugoli, płaczących nad grobem jedynej córki.

Inny rodzaj poczucia winy malował się na twarzach nauczycieli. Minerwa wręcz fizycznie wyczuwała trapiącą ich bezradność. Dyrektor nie krył łez. Choć zapewne w ciągu czterech lat edukacji Marty zamienił z nią nie więcej niż parę uprzejmych słów, koniec jej ziemskiego życia miał na zawsze naznaczyć jego dyrektorską karierę. Czy Dippet miał być ostatnim dyrektorem Hogwartu? Czy to był już koniec ponad tysiącletniej historii tej wspaniałej szkoły? Minerwa bała się stawiać te pytania.

Specjalnie trzymała się końca gryfońskiego ogonka. Stąd mogła słyszeć rozmowę między profesorem Dumbledore a profesorem Kettleburn.

\- Co mamy im powiedzieć w hallu? – zapytał nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, pociągając nosem.

\- Dyrektor kazał przekazać im, by się spakowali. Za trzy dni Hogwart ekspres zawiezie ich z powrotem do Londynu. Ministerstwo domaga się zamknięcia szkoły do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy. Podobno już tworzą oddział aurorów, który ma przeprowadzić dochodzenie. – odpowiedział profesor Dumbledore.

Minerwa ze szczerym bólem przekraczała próg Hogwartu, wiedząc, co za chwilę zostanie ogłoszone. I rzeczywiście, gdy wrota się zamknęły za ostatnimi uczniami i wszyscy byli zgromadzeni w hallu, dyrektor ogłosił decyzję o zamknięciu szkoły i ewakuacji uczniów z zamku. Minerwa usłyszała ciche westchnienie Poppy na wieść o tym, że znów mają być uwięzieni w wieży Gryffindoru na trzy dni, zanim pociąg odwiedzie ich do Londynu. Po tych obwieszczeniach uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Minerwa posłusznie ruszyła w stronę pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, gdy coś przykuło jej uwagę: Hagrid nie szedł w te samą stronę, przemykał w stronę wejścia do lochów, gdzie znajdował się pokój wspólny Ślizgonów. Minerwa rozejrzała się. Poppy już poszła, nikt nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi. Zbierając swoją gryfońską odwagę, Minerwa podjęła decyzję i poszła za Hagridem.

Pierwszoroczny Gryfon skradał się korytarzem, który prowadził do klasy, w której profesor Slughorn nauczał eliksirów. Minerwa czuła się dziwnie, śledząc go. Trzymała dość spory dystans, zdążyła więc zauważyć, że Hagrid znika za drzwiami, za którymi musiał znajdować się jakiś magazyn z ingrediencjami, w którym Minerwa jeszcze nie była. Przez krótką chwilę Minerwa wahała się, czy iść za Hagridem, gdy jakiś kształt w korytarzu przed nią się poruszył.

To był Tom Riddle. Spokojnie wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki. Wyciągnął różdżkę i otworzył drzwi od pomieszczenia, do którego wszedł Hagrid. Minerwa na moment stała jak wryta, jej umysł powoli przetwarzał to wszystko. Zza półprzymkniętych drzwi dobiegały ją wściekłe głosy kłótni. Dziewczynka ujęła mocniej różdżkę i ostrożnie zbliżyła się do drzwi.

\- To nie on! On by tego nie zrobił! Nie on! – głos Hagrida brzmiał rozpaczliwie. Minerwa o mało nie krzyknęła, gdy ujrzała błysk w szparze pod drzwiami i usłyszała huk. Riddle musiał użyć jakiegoś zaklęcia.

-NIEEEE! – Minerwa instynktownie cofnęła się, gdy usłyszała wrzask Hagrida i odgłos czegoś ciężkiego opadającego na ziemię. Ale wtem drzwi otworzyły się na całą szerokość i Minerwa ujrzała coś tak strasznego, że miała nie zapomnieć tego widoku do końca życia.

Z pomieszczenia wypełzł ogromny pająk. Miał metr długości, ośmioro czarnych oczek i ośmioro długich odnóży, zakończonych szczypcami. Był cały owłosiony i Minerwę zalała fala przerażenia. Stała jak sparaliżowana, niezdolna wykonać żadnego ruchu, gdy pająk zbliżał się szybko. Minerwa nigdy się tak nie bała, strach odebrał jej zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, jakiejkolwiek obrony.

Pająk skoczył w jej kierunku, chcąc powalić ją na ziemię, gdy rozległ się krzyk:

\- Minerwa! Nie! Protego! – z pomieszczenia wyskoczył Riddle i błyskawicznie wyczarował tarczę wokół Minerwy. Ogromny pająk odbił się od niej i wylądował za Minerwą. Dopiero wtedy Minerwa oprzytomniała. Odwróciła się, lecz pająk już uciekał w górę korytarza. Riddle wyminął ją, ale Minerwa również rzuciła się w pościg za pająkiem. Za plecami słyszała krzyki Hagrida:

\- Nie zróbcie mu krzywdy! On nic nie zrobił!

Minerwa przyśpieszyła, doganiając Toma. Biegli krok w krok, z różdżkami przed sobą. Wpadli do hallu. Na szczęście nie było tam już uczniów. Przy schodach stała jedynie grupka zdezorientowanych nauczycieli, dyrektor i Newt Skamander. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywali się w olbrzymiego pająka uciekającego w stronę otwartych drzwi frontowych.

\- Zatrzymajcie to! – wrzasnęła Minerwa, rzucając uroki na uciekającą bestię, ale pająk był stosunkowo zwinny, zarówno ona, jak i Riddle chybiali. Gdy dołączyli do nich nauczyciele, na czele z profesorem Dumbledore i profesorem Kettleburn, ogromny pajęczak był już za drzwiami. Minerwa zatrzymała się, dysząc ciężko. Newt Skamander potrącił ją i pognał za pająkiem, znikając w mrokach Zakazanego Lasu, mimo ostrzegawczych wołań profesorów:

\- Newt! Tam nie jest bezpiecznie! Newt, wracaj, zanim ta bestia ci coś zrobi! – wrzeszczał profesor Kettleburn. Minerwa rozejrzała się.

Riddle oddychał powoli, ale głęboko. Profesor Merrythought z bladą twarzą podtrzymywała zemdloną panią Heale. Dyrektor Dippet trząsł się cały, a Hagrid siedział na schodach i płakał rzewnie, powtarzając w kółko.

\- On jest niewinny, on nikogo nie zabił!

Minerwa ostatecznie spojrzała na profesora Dumbledore. Nauczyciel transmutacji przypatrywał się jej z troską. Jego błękitne oczy nie migotały, co było złym znakiem. Minerwa spuściła głowę. Jak zwykle wpakowała się w kłopoty. Zbyt wiele było tego wszystkiego. Minerwa marzyła jedynie by ktoś mocno ją przytulił i pozwolił zapomnieć o tym, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Jednak natrętne myśli już infekowały jej umysł.

 _Hagrid sprowadził do zamku ogromnego pająka. Hodował go jak zwierzątko domowe, podczas gdy bestia bezkarnie petryfikowała innych uczniów. Więcej, ten pająk zabił Martę! Tom musiał odkryć sekret Hagrida. Postanowił go ujawnić, ale Hagrid nie rozstałby się ze swoim ,,zwierzątkiem". Gdyby nie tarcza Riddle…_

Minerwa przymknęła oczy, starając się uspokoić szaleńczo walące serce. Nie potrafiła nawet spojrzeć na Hagrida. Ten pająk by ją zabił, gdyby nie zimna krew Toma. Nigdy nie podejrzewałaby, że Hagrid może stać za atakami w zamku, zawsze była zdania, że choć był nieco niezdarny, to muchy by nie skrzywdził. A teraz… miłość Hagrida do potworów była większa niż wszelkie więzy przyjaźni. _A ja go broniłam! Ja zawsze mu pomagałam! Miałam go za przyjaciela!_ – Minerwa miała ochotę się rozpłakać, ale łzy jak zwykle nie nadchodziły. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Hagrid, jedenastoletni, pierwszoroczny Gryfon był odpowiedzialny za petryfikację Pomony i innych, że śmierć Marty była jego winą.

\- Panie Riddle, może pan to wyjaśnić? – wyglądało na to, że dyrektor wreszcie odzyskał mowę.

Blady Ślizgon wyprostował się i zaczął opowiadać:

\- Odkryłem że Hagrid trzyma tę bestię w lochach stosunkowo niedawno. Powinienem był od razu pana poinformować, dyrektorze, ale Hagrid utrzymywał, że ten pająk jest nieszkodliwy, że to nie on stoi za tymi atakami. Chciałem mu uwierzyć, bałem się cokolwiek powiedzieć. Kiedy jednak ta biedna dziewczynka zmarła, uznałem, że sprawy posunęły się za daleko. Dzisiaj, podczas mojej … konfrontacji… z Hagridem, pająk wydostał się w ukrycia i uciekł. Panienka McGonagall znalazła się na jego drodze, potem dołączyła do pościgu. – Riddle mówił sztywno, beznamiętnie. Minerwa uniosła brwi. Rzadko ktoś umiałby lepiej panować nad emocjami niż ona. A może Riddle w ogóle nie miał emocji?

\- Panno McGonagall, potwierdzasz? – Dippet odwrócił się do niej. Minerwa nie odważyła się zerknąć na Hagrida.

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała stanowczym głosem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore nerwowo przemierzał gabinet dyrektora. Minerwa i Riddle po złożeniu wyczerpujących wyjaśnień zostali odesłani do skrzydła szpitalnego. Hagrida umieszczono w odizolowanej sali, a za godzinę mieli zjawić się czarodzieje z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Wszyscy czekali na powrót Newta z Zakazanego Lasu. Albus co chwila zerkał za okno, gdzie znajoma sylwetka Ogga, gajowego, rozpalała małe ognisko przed lasem, czekając na Newta lub jakikolwiek znak, że młody magizoolog potrzebuje pomocy.

\- Akromantula w zamku! Co teraz będzie? – Silvanus siedział na jednej z sof, załamując ręce.

\- Zobaczymy co powie na ten temat Newt i ministerstwo. Myślę jednak, że ten chłopak nie uniknie wydalenia z Hogwartu w najlepszym wypadku. – odpowiedział Armando, wpatrując się tępym wzrokiem w przestrzeń.

Albus zacisnął dłoń na parapecie. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Hagrid umyślnie mógłby przyczynić się do czyjejś śmierci. Opowieść młodego Toma Riddle nie była dla niego zbyt wiarygodna.

I jeszcze Minerwa. Albus był przerażony, gdy zobaczył ją wybiegającą z korytarza, z którego wyłonił się ogromny pająk. Ta dziewczyna przyciągała kłopoty jak magnes. Skąd ona się w ogóle tam wzięła? ,,Poszłam za Hagridem, bo jego zachowanie wydało mi się dziwne." – tak mówiła. _Dlaczego poszła sama? Dlaczego nie przyszła z tym do mnie?_ Albus czuł się okropnie także z innego powodu – nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Minerwa patrzyła na Toma. Skąd w jej oczach był ten podziw? _Durniu, chłopak uratował jej życie._ Jednocześnie Albus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy gdyby Minerwa nie brała udziału w całej sytuacji, czy tak łatwo uwierzyłaby w winę Hagrida? Nauczyciel transmutacji odniósł wrażenie że uważała Hagrida za przyjaciela, czy więc przekreśliła go by tak łatwo, gdyby spojrzała na sprawę chłodnym, logicznym okiem?

Albus tak zatopił się w myślach, że nie zauważył grupy czarodziejów z ministerstwa, idących w zwartym szyku główną aleją prowadzącą do zamku. Dopiero gdy magowie się rozdzielili, bo kilku zostało z Oggiem, Albus dostrzegł ich i powiedział:

\- Zaraz będą tu goście z ministerstwa.

Armando skinął głową, Kettleburn, Galatea i pani Heale podnieśli się z miejsc. Po kilku minutach nerwowego oczekiwania drzwi gabinetu się otworzyły ukazując głowę Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, Justusa Pilliwickle. Za nim stał dyrektor Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, Magistus Aminelle.

Szacowni czarodzieje weszli do gabinetu, za ich przykładem podążyła sześcioosobowa świta. Albus skłonił uprzejmie głowę. Jako pierwszy odezwał się Justus:

\- Ktoś wyjaśni mi może, co na brodę Merlina dzieje się w tej szkole?

Armando cichym głosem opowiedział o całym zajściu i wszystko, czego dowiedział się od trójki uczniów. Urzędnicy ministerstwa wysłuchali go i zgodzili się, że przed podjęciem jakichkolwiek decyzji należy zaczekać na Newta Skamander. Albusa zdziwiło, jak szybko Newt zdołał wypracować sobie taką pozycję i poważanie na krajowym podwórku, wśród ludzi, którzy bez skrupułów wyrzucili go z Hogwartu. Zastępca dyrektora Hogwartu miał również nadzieję, że determinacja Newta i w tej sytuacji pozwoli szybko wyjaśnić całą sprawę.

Wtem Albus dostrzegł poruszenie przed Zakazanym Lasem. Z leśnej głuszy wyłoniła się patykowata sylwetka magizoologa. Albus poprawił okulary – choć z tej odległości było ciężko ocenić, Newt nie wydawał się ranny. Przez chwilę rozmawiał z Oggiem, po czym wraz z kilkoma magami z ministerstwa ruszył w stronę zamku.

\- Skamander idzie. – powiedział mag stojący przy drugim oknie. Uprzejme rozmowy ucichły, zastąpione nerwową ciszą oczekiwania.

Gdy Newt Skamander wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu, Albus zauważył z podziwem że młody czarodziej jest bardzo spokojny i zupełnie nie wygląda jakby wrócił z lasu pełnego niebezpiecznych stworzeń. Jego szaty wyglądały jak zwykle: lekko zabrudzone, nieco podarte, w niektórych miejscach nadpalone. Magizoolog sprężystym krokiem przemierzył pomieszczenie i stanął na środku.

\- Jak już pewnie wiecie, ścigałem tę akromantulę. Niestety, bestia dość dobrze zaszyła się najgłębszych odstępach lasu. Idąc tropem jej jadu można by ją wytropić, ale nie wiem, czy to konieczne. To samiec, niedojrzały jeszcze, o dużej inteligencji. Stworzenie ogromnie niebezpieczne dla człowieka, praktycznie niemożliwe do udomowienia, choć Hagrid musi mieć ogromny talent w obchodzeniu się z magicznymi stworzeniami, bo pająk traktował go jak rodzica, inaczej chłopak byłby martwy. To cud, że w odruchu obronnym nie zabił tego Ślizgona czy panny McGonagall.

\- Skamander, czy to ta akromantula była odpowiedzialna za ataki w szkole? – przerwał mu Magistus.

\- Nie, szefie. – odpowiedział zdecydowanie Newt. Albusowi trudno było powstrzymać drwiący uśmiech na widok zdumionych twarzy wokół i okrzyków pełnych niedowierzania.

\- Jak to? To nie pająk zabił Martę? – odważyła się zapytać Galatea.

\- Nie sądzę. Dokładnie zbadałem dziewczynkę, nie było na niej śladów ugryzienia, co może potwierdzić pani Heale. Poza tym akromantule to stworzenia dość dobrze zbadane i żadna nigdy nikogo nie spetryfikowała.

Albus nawet nie próbował powstrzymać uczucia dumy. Argumenty Newta były logiczne i przekonujące, choć mało optymistyczne.

\- Jeśli w szkole nadal nie jest bezpiecznie, to chyba nie mamy większego wyboru. Pan Hagrid nie będzie jedynym uczniem, który zakończy swoją edukację. – westchnął ciężko Silvanus.

\- Nie, proszę, może pan Skamander się myli? Przecież może to wyjątkowa akromantula, może jakaś hybryda, nie możemy od tak zamknąć Hogwartu. – Albus zauważył słabą iskierkę walki w oczach Armando. _Dopiero do niego dotarło co jest tutaj stawką._ – pomyślał gorzko nauczyciel transmutacji.

\- Profesorze Dippet, gdyby to były same petryfikacje, ale dziecko zginęło! Nie możemy narażać kolejnych. – Justus ze smutkiem pokręcił głową.

\- Błagam! Wprowadzę dodatkowe środki ostrożności! Dajcie mi miesiąc. Jeśli do tego czasu nikt więcej nie ucierpi uznamy, że potworem była akromantula. Hogwart to nasza przeszłość, ale i przyszłość! Czym będzie brytyjska społeczność czarodziejów bez tej szkoły?! – Armando wstał, błagalnie wyciągając ręce.

\- Może warto…- zaczął Newt, ale ostre spojrzenie szefa szybko go uciszyły. Albus westchnął. Hogwart stał się dla niego wszystkim, nie wyobrażał sobie życia poza tym zamkiem. _Tu miałem się zestarzeć w spokoju, kształcąc kolejne pokolenia czarodziejów._ – myślał gorzko. Miał moralny dylemat – z jednej strony miał widmo zamkniętego zamku i chaosu w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, z drugiej widział zesztywniałe twarze spetryfikowanych uczniów. W końcu nawiedziło go wspomnienie szeroko otwartych, zapuchniętych oczu zamordowanej dziewczynki, Marty Warren. Albus chciał odpędzić od siebie ten obraz, ale on ewoluował: włosy dziewczyny pociemniały, jej oczy z szarych zmieniły się w szmaragdowo zielone i….

\- Nie! – wycharczał Albus, zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że powiedział to na głos.

\- Profesorze Dumbledore? – magowie w gabinecie przyglądali mu się z niepokojem.

Albus znów zamknął oczy. Nie mógł pozwolić by te głupie sentymenty przyćmiły jego trzeźwą ocenę sytuacji. Miesiąc to nie był długi okres czasu. Z dodatkowymi środkami bezpieczeństwa… nie można zbyt szybko odbierać przyszłym pokoleniom Hogwartu. Co ma jedna śmierć do tysięcy szczęśliwych absolwentów, dla których Hogwart będzie drugim domem? Czy można było prowadzić takie porównania? _Przecież większe dobro wymaga poświęceń._ – wyszeptał cichy głos w jego umyśle. Albus odrzucał go ciągle przez ostatnie lata, identyfikując te rozważania jako pozostałość po uczuciu do Gellerta. Ale czy nie był to po prostu głos logiki?

\- Hogwart mierzył się z gorszymi kataklizmami. W czasach średniowiecza nie było roku szkolnego bez co najmniej jednego zgonu. Bywały wypadki, w których ginęły całe klasy. Takie same dylematy jak my miało wielu szacownych poprzedników mojego przełożonego. Gdyby wtedy zamknięto Hogwart, to czy istnielibyśmy my, jako czarodzieje, jako najpotężniejsza magiczna społeczność na świecie? Nie możemy wpędzać się w panikę, trzeba próbować żyć dalej. Miesiąc to nie jest długi okres, być może bestia nie odważy się już zaatakować. – powiedział Albus, natychmiast nienawidząc siebie za wypowiedzenie tych słów. Zdumienie na twarzach zgromadzonych uświadomiło mu, że i oni nie spodziewali się takiej opinii.

\- To wszystko brzmi bardzo patetycznie i górnolotnie, Dumbledore, ale co zrobisz jeśli ktoś jeszcze zginie? Co nam powiesz gdy przyjedziemy po kolejne ciało, być może jakiejś małej dziewczynki z _twojego domu_? – zapytał lodowato Justus,

 _Kłam. Nie możesz dopuścić do zamknięcia Hogwartu._

\- Powiem ci, że nikt nie ubolewa bardziej w powodu tej śmierci niż ja. A potem pozwolę ci zamknąć szkołę, a mnie w Azkabanie. – po tych słowach zastępcy dyrektora zapadła cisza. Justus zmrużył oczy a potem obejrzał się na Dippeta. Dyrektor wstał i rzekł:

\- Mnie z Albusem. Ma moje pełne poparcie.

\- Dobrze. Macie miesiąc na zamiecenie sprawy pod dywan. Macie wybudzić wszystkich spetryfikowanych i spisać od nich zeznania. Macie wprowadzić dodatkowe środki ostrożności, uczniowie mają być odprowadzani na lekcje przez nauczycieli, zawieście treningi quidditcha i dodatkowe zajęcia. Hagrid przez ten miesiąc ma być odizolowany od innych uczniów i nie wolno mu samemu poruszać się po zamku. Poprawcie bariery na Zakazanym Lesie, gdyby bestii zachciało się wrócić do zamku. Jeśli przez miesiąc nie nastąpi żaden atak, szkoła wróci do normalnego funkcjonowania. Jeśli ktoś ucierpi, osobiście zaprowadzę cię Dumbledore do celi w Azkabanie. – Justus patrzył Albusowi twardo w oczy. Nauczyciel musiał przyznać, że nie bez powodu Justus Pilliwickle był powszechnie respektowany. Miał naturalny talent przywódczy i umiejętność szybkiego podejmowania decyzji. W to, że potrafił być bezwzględny, Albus nie wątpił.

\- Co z Hagridem? – zapytał, ku powszechnemu zdumieniu Newt, przełamując pełną napięcia ciszę.

\- Jeśli przez miesiąc nic się nie wydarzy, jego różdżka zostanie zniszczona, a jeśli ktoś ucierpi, trafi do Azkabanu ze swoimi nauczycielami. Ktoś musi odpowiedzieć za śmierć Marty Warren.

\- Przecież to jeszcze dziecko! On nie był świadomy niebezpieczeństwa, poza tym, to nie pająk jest przyczyną petryfikacji, więc jak można winić o to Hagrida? Zakładając nawet tą bardziej optymistyczną wersję, co z się stanie? Nie ma żadnej rodziny, wyrzucicie to dziecko na ulicę? – Albus nie mógł powstrzymać gorzkich słów.

\- Co będzie z nim dalej to będzie problem dyrekcji Hogwartu, nie nasz. To i tak jest duży kompromis, profesorze. Jeśli tej sprawy nie uda się zamieść pod dywan, to wściekli rodzice twoich kochanych uczniów zażądają głów nas wszystkich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa w milczeniu siedziała obok bezwładnej Pomony. Była zła, że wysłano ją z Tomem do skrzydła szpitalnego, choć wcale nie byli ranni. Tom jedynie rzucił, że nie chcą rozgłaszać co Hagrid hodował przez pół roku pod nosem wszystkich. To brzmiało rozsądnie. Minerwa nie miała ochoty na rozmowę, było wiele rzeczy, które musiała poukładać sobie w głowie. Dlatego usiadła przy Pomonie, nie wyjaśniając za wiele. Tom obszedł skrzydło szpitalne by wreszcie położyć się na wolnym łóżku.

Minerwa nadal nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, jak Hagrid mógł tak narazić pozostałych uczniów. Czuła się zdradzona. Tak źle nie czuła się nawet po felernym meczu. Wtedy Hagrid też był przy niej, patrzał na nią błagalnie i prosił by opowiadała mu o smokach. Dziewczynka nie przestawała też martwić się o szkołę. Miała nadzieję, że teraz, kiedy potwór uciekł, to nie ma już niebezpieczeństwa. Spetryfikowanym za parę dni poda się wywar z mandragory i kiedy się obudzą wszystko wróci do normy. Minerwa pomyślała o Poppy, na pewno zamartwiającą się na śmierć w Wieży Gryffindoru. Oczyma wyobraźni widziała swoją babkę, czytającą jutro Proroka Codziennego, z którego dowiaduje się, że jej wnuczka znów wpakowała się w kłopoty. Minerwa widziała oczami wyobraźni sowy wylatujące z witrażowych okien rezydencji, obserwowała ich równy lot nad kanałem i lądowanie na parapecie ambasady. Widziała zmarszczki na czole ojca, które pojawiały się, gdy był zaniepokojony i rozczarowany. Wyobrażała sobie zaciśnięte z dezaprobatą karminowe usta matki, gotowe do wygłoszenia jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi.

Wreszcie Minerwa usnęła, ale jej sen dręczony był koszmarami o ogromnych pająkach. Nawet nie poczuła jak jej drżąca postać została okryta ciepłym kocem.

Minerwę obudził ktoś delikatnie potrząsający jej ramieniem. Szybko przetarła oczy. Zobaczyła profesora Dumbledore, który tylko położył palec na ustach, nakazując jej być cicho. Kiwnęła głową. Wyszli na korytarz prowadzący do skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Jakie są wiadomości, profesorze? – zapytała Minerwa szeptem.

\- Udało nam się wynegocjować miesiąc okresu przejściowego. Jeśli przez ten czas nie będzie ataków, szkoła nie zostanie zamknięta.

\- Przecież pająk uciekł do Zakazanego Lasu, prawda? Nie wróci już stamtąd. Co miałoby nas jeszcze atakować? Hagrid hodował coś jeszcze? – Minerwie ciężko było ukryć żal w swoim głosie, ale reakcja profesora zdumiała ją.

\- Naprawdę wierzysz że to akromantula hodowana przez Hagrida jest odpowiedzialna za petryfikacje i śmierć Marty, Minerwo? – dziewczynka wyczuła w jego głosie zawód i rozczarowanie.

\- Co innego to mogło być? Nie dosyć potworów jak na jeden zamek? – Minerwa wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie owłosionego cielska pajęczaka.

\- I nie zastanowi cię fakt, że Marta nie miała ani jednego ukąszenia, a akromantule nie są w stanie petryfikować?

\- Kto to panu powiedział? Newt Skamander? Nie widzi pan, że on jest taki sam jak Hagrid – nie zważający na nikogo, dbający jedynie o dobrobyt swoich zwierzątek? – Minerwa podniosła głos, bez lęku patrząc z błękitne oczy profesora.

\- Minerwo, wszelka logika wskazuje, że Hagrid jest niewinny! – Dumbledore wyprostował się, po raz pierwszy wykorzystując przewagę wzrostu.

\- Wczoraj o mało nie zginęłam przez tego pająka, profesorze! Wie pan jak to jest stać naprzeciw istoty ze swoich najgorszych koszmarów? Nie być w stanie poruszyć najmniejszym mięśniem, stać sparaliżowanym, z przekonaniem, że patrzy się we wszystkie osiem oczu śmierci?! Nie potrafiłam wytworzyć nawet słabego zaklęcia ochronnego, a przecież miałam różdżkę w dłoni! Gdyby nie Riddle, ,,zwierzątko" Hagrida zjadłoby mnie na deser. – Minerwa czuła bijące szybko serce, już żałowała swoich słów, ale jak zwykle szkocki temperament wygrał ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Dumbledore cofnął się, na jego twarzy malowała się głęboka uraza.

\- Może gdybyś przyszła od razu do mnie, zamiast skradać się za Hagridem, nie musiałabyś przez to przechodzić. – powiedział.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Albusie? – w korytarzu pojawiła się pani Heale z profesorem Slughornem. Uśmiech zamarł na jej ustach na widok Minerwy. Dziewczynka odwdzięczyła się lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- Oczywiście. Właśnie informowałem pannę McGonagall, że to, co się wydarzyło ma pozostać w murach Hogwartu, a i reszcie uczniów nie należy mówić więcej niż to konieczne.

\- Tak, obudzę Toma i mu to przekaże. Wykazał się nie lada odwagą jak na pierwszorocznego. – powiedział Slughorn.

Minerwa doznała obezwładniającego uczucia wstydu. Slughorn nie dokończył swojego komentarza, ale ona wiedziała, co mógłby dodać. Pierwszoroczny Ślizgon wykazał się większą odwagą niż starsza Gryfonka, nazywana ,,lwiątkiem Gryffindoru". Minerwa przygarbiła się, czując jak jej policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem. _To tyle jeśli chodzi o przyniesienie chwały swojemu domowi. Nie dziwne, że Dumbledore jest wściekły._ \- pomyślała gorzko, idąc za opiekunem domu lwa do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.


	7. Chapter 7

Trzy dni później Minerwa pakowała torbę przed śniadaniem. Oczywiście wszyscy Gryfoni byli bardzo ciekawi, co się wydarzyło, dlaczego Hagrid został zawieszony i czy niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Minerwa na pamięć znała już oficjalną wersję. Trzymała się jej, pisząc list do babki i rodziców. Podejrzewała, że babcia Theresa szybko wyczuje, że coś jest nie tak, ale Minerwa liczyła na trochę zaufania ze strony starszej damy. Szczegółami podzieliła się jedynie z Poppy i Amelią. Obie nie mogły uwierzyć w winę Hagrida. Minerwa streściła im swoją ostrą wymianę zdań i ku jej zdumieniu dziewczęta uznały, że argumenty profesora Dumbledore brzmią bardzo logicznie. Minerwa na końcu języka miała długa tyradę na temat tego, że nie mają pojęcia o czym mówią, skoro nie stały twarzą w twarz z metrowej długości pająkiem. Powstrzymała ją słuszna uwaga Poppy: ,,Ostatecznie wiele powiedzą nam odczarowani spetryfikowani." Minerwa skarciła się w duchu, że nie wpadła na to wcześniej. Przylgnęła do myśli, że Pomona powie, że została potraktowana jadem olbrzymiego pająka, co będzie oznaczało, że problem potwora w Hogwarcie został rozwiązany.

\- Minnie, przyszedł liścik od profesora Beerego! Dzisiaj będą podawać spetryfikowanym wywar z mandragor! – Poppy promieniała, skacząc z radości po pokoju wspólnym.

\- Ciekawe kiedy pozwolą nam się z nią zobaczyć.

\- Ostatnią mamy transmutację, może poprosimy profesora Dumbledore o zgodę na odwiedziny?

\- Nie wiem czy nam pozwoli. – Minerwa nadal miała w pamięci głęboką urazę na twarzy profesora.

\- Tobie pozwoli na wszystko. Minnie, proszę! Przecież chodzi o Pom!

\- Spróbujemy, ale nie rób za wielkich scen.

Gdy profesor Dumbledore pozwolił drugorocznym Gryfonom się spakować, Minerwa podeszła do jego biurka. Dobrze czuła obecność Poppy za sobą.

\- Panie profesorze, dostałyśmy wiadomość, że dziś wybudzano osoby spetryfikowane. Chciałyśmy prosić o zgodę na odwiedziny u Pomony Sprout. – Minerwa z trudem ignorowała swoją urażoną dumę. Przygarbiła się nieco, starając nie trzymać głowy zbyt wysoko. Już kilkakrotnie przekonała się, że maniery wpojone jej przez wychowaną w czasach wiktoriańskich babkę w niektórych kręgach były postrzegane jako snobizm.

\- Nie wiem czy odwiedziny to dobry pomysł. Ktoś musiałby was zaprowadzić, a poza tym pani Heale nie lubi uczniów przeszkadzających jej w pracy. – spojrzenie profesora było badawcze, nieodgadnione.

\- Nie będziemy przeszkadzać, daję słowo. Proszę. – wycedziła Minerwa, obiecując sobie w duchu, że bardziej już się nie będzie płaszczyć.

\- Dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy, panno McGonagall? – profesor Dumbledore widocznie lubował się jej zażenowaniem. Minerwa pochyliła się i wysyczała mu prawie do ucha:

\- Bo to moja przyjaciółka! Pan zapewne nie rozumie, bo pan nie ma przyjaciół, są panu, najmądrzejszemu czarodziejowi na ziemi, przecież niepotrzebni.

Z mściwą satysfakcją obserwowała ból, jaki sprawiły jej jadowite słowa. Oczy nauczyciela transmutacji już nie migotały. Wpatrywały się w nią z niemym pytaniem: ,,dlaczego?" Minerwa jednak za bardzo skupiała się na kontrolowaniu uderzających w jej mury fali mocy by się tym przejąć.

\- Hagrid też był twoim przyjacielem, Minerwo. I zaprowadzę cię do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale tylko po to, by ci udowodnić, że się mylisz. – odpowiedział szeptem, jego głos lekko drżał. Następnie wstał i polecił ustawić się do wyjścia.

Gdy Minerwa się odwróciła, zobaczyła bladą twarz Poppy. Gdy profesor już był poza zasięgiem ich głosów, przerażona dziewczynka zapytała:

\- Minnie, co ty wyprawiasz? Łamiesz wszelkie granice! Kto to widział w ten sposób rozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore?! To cud, że nie zamienił cię w tartanowy dywanik.

\- Poppy, on za bardzo ufa ludziom. Zresztą najważniejsze, że zobaczymy się z Pom. – Minerwa błyskawicznie zmieniła temat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus usiłował uspokoić szalejące nerwy. Minerwa posunęła się za daleko, ale jednocześnie idealnie trafiła w najczulszy punkt. Albus zaczął rozumieć, że ta dziewczyna wyrośnie na kobietę, z którą lepiej nie zadzierać. Robienie sobie z niej wroga było jak podpisywanie wyroku śmierci na samego siebie. Nie powinien był jej na to pozwolić, ale cios był zbyt potężny, by odpowiedzieć czymś konkretnym.

Minerwa poruszyła w nim tę najciemniejszą strunę, jak gdyby wiedziała o Gellercie. _To niemożliwe. Przestań o nim myśleć._

Może o to właśnie chodziło? Może Minerwa miała to coś, co miał Gellert? Może pojawiła się w życiu Albusa po to, by odkupił błędy popełnione przy Gellercie?

Dumbledore bał się konfrontacji, ale jednocześnie był głęboko przekonany o swojej słuszności. Minerwa będzie musiała przełknąć swoją dumę i przyznać mu rację, pocieszał się, prowadząc dwie milczące dziewczynki do skrzydła szpitalnego.

W tym cichym zazwyczaj pomieszczeniu panował spory ruch. Pani Heale wraz z profesorem Slughornem i profesorem Beerym uwijali się między łóżkami, skrzaty domowe przynosiły jedzenia, a skrzydło szpitalne rozbrzmiewało echem zdumionych głosów świeżo obudzonych pacjentów. Minerwa i panna Pomfrey od razu skierowały się do łóżka przyjaciółki. Albus postanowił najpierw sprawdzić co słychać u jego dzielnych lwów.

Gryfoni, z którymi Albus rozmawiał, potwierdzili jego przypuszczenia. Nie pamiętali wiele, ale jeden element powtarzał się we wszystkich relacjach: ,,Para przerażających, wielkich, żółtych ślepi." Mając w ręku te twarde dowody, Albus podszedł do łóżka panny Sprout.

Dziewczynka wyglądała bardzo dobrze, po prostu jakby wstała po zasłużonym, długim śnie. Minerwa i panna Pomfrey opowiadały jej z ożywieniem o hodowanej przez Hagrida akromantuli, gdy Puchonka go zauważyła.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze! – powiedziała, z autentyczną radością w głosie.

\- Ach witam, panno Sprout, cieszę się, widząc cię w tak dobrym humorze. Wybacz, ale mam obowiązek przeprowadzić wstępne przesłuchania w sprawie petryfikacji i muszę wiedzieć, ile pamiętasz. – choć Albus kierował to pytanie do panny Sprout, utkwił wzrok w twarzy Minerwy.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, to niewiele pamiętam. Wracałam z tej cieplarni, nocą i byłam już prawie przy wejściu do pokoju wspólnego gdy zobaczyłam jakiś ruch po prawej. Tam stoi ten posąg Achillesa z wypolerowaną tarczą i w niej to zobaczyłam. Dwoje ogromnych, obrzydliwych, żółtozielonych oczu. I wtedy odpłynęłam.

\- Czyli to była _jedna para_ żółtych ślepi, nie cztery pary czarnych oczek? – zapytał Dumbledore, chłonąc wyraz twarzy Minerwy.

\- Tak, jestem pewna.

Szmaragodowooka Gryfonka pozostawała niewzruszona. Jej twarz była jak wyciosana z kamienia, jak wykuta w marmurze – jakby sama była spetryfikowana. Usta były tylko delikatnie zaciśnięte, prawie już kontrolowała ten odruch. Tylko oczy błyszczały, zdradzając skomplikowane procesy myślowe toczące się za tą kamienną fasadą. Albus miał ogromną ochotę zachichotać, wyobrażając sobie trybiki pracujące na zwiększonych obrotach w jej głowie, gdy usiłowała z twarzą wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Lecz to co powiedziała, dopiero starło uśmiech z jego twarzy i uświadomiło, że Minerwy McGonagall nie wolno nie doceniać.

\- Jest pan zadowolony, profesorze? Uważa pan, że teraz pokornie przeproszę że się myliłam i wszystko będzie po staremu? Czy gdyby ta akromantula mnie wtedy zabiła, dalej twierdziłby pan że Hagrid jest niewinny?- Minerwa uniosła głowę, by patrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

Albus zastanowił się nad jej pytaniami. Nie był zadowolony, czuł się idiotą. Idiotą, że oczekiwał pokornych przeprosin od Minerwy McGonagall. A jakby się czuł, gdyby akromantula zabiła Minerwę, nawet nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Bawiąc się jego uczuciami, to dziecko zadało mu kolejny dotkliwy cios. Zszokowane twarze panny Pomfrey i Sprout mówiły mu, że powinien zareagować, wyznaczyć jakieś granice, zaznaczyć dystans. Ale nie potrafił się zdystansować do niczego, co wiązało się z tą szmaragodowooką dziewczynką.

Czarodziej wstał. Ta scena przypominała mu moment, w którym babka Minerwy przybyła do zamku, a Armando trząsł się ze strachu. Czy on sam także upadł tak nisko? Czy te sytuacje czy ich relacje można w ogóle porównywać?

\- Do widzenia panno McGonagall, panno Pomfrey, panno Sprout. – Albus był zły, słowa ledwo przechodziły przez ściśnięte gardło. Wycofał się, z trudem opanowując pragnienie ucieczki. I tak pozwolił sobie na słabość. Jednak nigdy nie czuł się tak _bezbronny_ jak w obliczu stalowego spojrzenia szmaragdowych oczu panny McGonagall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trzy tygodnie później Minerwa pisała esej na eliksiry, siedząc przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Choć teoretycznie jej uwaga była skupiona na opisywanych truciznach i ich składnikach, część jej umysłu rozpamiętywała ostatnie tygodnie.

Pomona i inni spetryfikowani wrócili do pełnego zdrowia, ale jako że przez część roku leżeli w skrzydle szpitalnym, musieli nadrobić cały materiał. Przez to Pomona nie miała zbyt wiele czasu dla swoich koleżanek z Gryffindoru, a gdy już do nich przychodziła, Minerwa pomagała jej opanować zagadnienia z niektórych przedmiotów.

Hagrid był odizolowany od reszty szkoły i nikt tak naprawdę nie widział co się z nim dzieje. Od czasu ucieczki pająka nie było żadnych ataków, co dobrze rokowało dla chłopca i szkoły, aczkolwiek nie odwołano restrykcyjnych środków ostrożności. Minerwa, która kochała wędrować sama po ogromnym zamku, była wściekła, szczególnie że nawet na dodatkowe lekcje musieli po nią przychodzić profesorowie – było to bardzo niezręczne.

Ani ona, ani profesor Dumbledore nie wracali do tego, co wydarzyło się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Minerwa nadal nie wiedziała jak odbierać jego brak odpowiedzi na jej aroganckie pytania. Wiedziała jednak, że obydwoje są zbyt uparci, by przyznać się do prawdziwych odczuć. Minerwa ze swojej strony czuła się okropnie, nigdy nie zachowywała się tak niegrzecznie i okrutnie w stosunku do żadnego dorosłego, ale co dziwiło ją najbardziej, to fakt, że Dumbledore jej na to pozwolił. Na lekcjach wrócili do zwykłej rutyny: ożywionych dyskusji, wytężonej pracy i tylko dla nich zrozumiałych aluzji. Minerwa była w sumie zadowolona z milczenia profesora, choć widziała, że prędzej czy później, ten temat zostanie poruszony. Choć była już gotowa przyznać, że to nie akromantula była odpowiedzialna za petryfikacje, gdyż Minerwa nigdy nie odrzucała logicznych dowodów i wyjaśnień, nadal nie mogła zapomnieć samego widoku potwora. W pamięci miała towarzyszące temu widokowi odczucie, swoją bezsilność i głupotę. Przypuszczała, że z czasem zrozumie motywy Hagrida, że podobnie jak nauczyciel transmutacji zacznie mu współczuć, ale to nie był jeszcze ten moment. Porażające wspomnienie stania przed ośmiookim obliczem śmierci było zbyt żywe w jej pamięci.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Był rześki wiosenny poranek, Albus Dumbledore nerwowo przemierzał gabinet dyrektora. Lada chwila mieli zjawić się urzędnicy ministerstwa. Minął miesiąc od wypuszczenia akromantuli i w zamku nie doszło w tym czasie do żadnego ataku. Albus sam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Wiedział jedynie, że Pilliwickle dotrzyma danego słowa. Czarodziej czuł ogromny żal wobec Hagrida. Nikt do końca nie wiedział co stanie się z chłopcem – nikt nie był w stanie zdobyć się na sympatię względem niego. Jedynie Ogg, Silvanus, Newt i sam Albus odwiedzali niejako uwięzionego chłopca. Nauczyciel transmutacji był szczególnie dumny z Newta – jego dawny uczeń nawiązał szczerą przyjaźń z biednym półolbrzymem, chętnie spędzając z nim długie godziny i opowiadając o magicznych stworzeniach.

Gdy wreszcie drzwi gabinetu się otworzyły, Albus odwrócił się od okna, a profesor Kettleburn wydał cichy okrzyk. Do pomieszczenia weszła szóstka aurorów z różdżkami skierowanymi na wielkiego chłopca, po którego twarzy ciekły łzy. Albus z trudem powstrzymywał gniew – czy naprawdę musieli zapewniać mu obstawę jak największemu przestępcy? Widząc jednak stanowczą minę idącego z tyłu Justusa, Albus trzymał emocje na wodzy. Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów był graczem, nie można było go zrażać, trzeba z nim negocjować. Z tą myślą Albus wyszedł z cienia regału.

\- Przybyliśmy zgodnie z umową, dyrektorze. Jako że nie doszło do kolejnych ataków, możemy jednoznacznie stwierdzić, że przetrzymywana nielegalnie w szkole akromantula doprowadzała do petryfikacji i spowodowała śmierć Marty Warran. Obecny tu Rubeus Hagrid, jako osoba odpowiedzialna za sprowadzenie tak niebezpiecznego stworzenia do szkoły został uznany za winnego, a decyzją ministerstwa jest by zniszczyć jego różdżkę. Jako że wspomniany Rubeus Hagrid jest sierotą, ministerstwo zastrzega sobie prawo do decydowania o jego losie do osiągnięcia pełnoletniości.

Albus zamarł. Nie taki był układ – to dyrekcja Hogwartu miała decydować o przyszłości Hagrida. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale Dippet zauważył to i pokręcił głową. Albus z niesmakiem odwrócił wzrok. Wszyscy obecni mieli blade, smutne twarze, jakby dopiero zdali sobie sprawę z tragedii tego dziecka. Jakby dopiero dostrzegli ogromne okrucieństwo i hipokryzję, jaka zaraz się dokona, a nikt tego nie powstrzyma.

Następne minuty Albus pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Gdy Justus rozkazał Hagridowi by oddał różdżkę, chłopak wybuchnął w odpowiedzi jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem, powtarzając co chwila, że ,,To nie jego wina. Aragog by tego nie zrobił. Co by powiedział biedny Papa?". Wreszcie urzędnik stracił cierpliwość i przywołał różdżkę chłopca, by następnie złamać ją w pół na oczach wszystkich. Albus poczuł leciutki dreszcz, gdy różdżka w błysku światła utraciła swoje właściwości. Hagrid padł na ziemię, rozpaczliwie zbierając jej szczątki i tuląc je do piersi. Albus kochał obserwować jak dzieci dowiadują się, że są czarodziejami, ale nie mógł znieść widoku dziecka, którego uczestnictwo w ich wspólnocie zostawało tak gwałtownie zakończone. Zapłakana twarz Hagrida przypominała mu twarz Ariany. Obydwoje utracili przywilej używania magii - a czym było życie bez niej?

\- Jaka jest decyzja ministerstwa odnośnie osoby Rubeusa Hagrida? – zapytał cicho Dippet, Albus z ulgą wyczuł współczucie w jego głosie.

\- Nie może zostać w Hogwarcie, sprowadził na innych uczniów niebezpieczeństwo… - zaczął Justus, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Albus spojrzał w ich stronę ze zdumieniem – drzwi nie otwierały się same, bez wyraźnej zgody dyrektora. Ale Armando wydawał się być równie zszokowany jak on. Jeszcze większym szokiem była tożsamość osoby, która przekroczyła próg.

\- Podobnie jak wiele osób w tym gabinecie, jestem gotowa zaświadczyć, że Hagrid jest niewinny i uważam, że powinien zostać w Hogwarcie, gdyż według wszelkich starożytnych zaklęć zamek pozostaje domem na zawsze dla swoich uczniów. – oświadczyła wysokim, dźwięcznym głosem Minerwa McGonagall.

Albus otworzył szeroko oczy z podziwem. Przez cały miesiąc dziewczynka ani słowem nie zająknęła się o swoich przemyśleniach na temat winy Hagrida, a teraz była gotowa uwolnić się spod kurateli wieży Gryffindoru, wejść do gabinetu dyrektora bez zaproszenia i bronić półolbrzyma w obliczu najważniejszych ministerialnych urzędników bez cienia niezdecydowania. Albus jeszcze nie wiedział, czy to tupet, czy legendarna gryfońska odwaga.

\- Popieram pannę McGonagall i jako główny obecny ekspert również mogę z pełnym przekonaniem powiedzieć, że to nie akromantula spowodowała śmierć dziewczynki. Hagrid nie zasługuje na wydalenie z zamku. – odezwał się Newt, posyłając dziewczynce nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Na Merlina, polubiłem tego chłopaka i jestem gotów go przyjąć na ucznia, by mógł zostać gajowym po moim odejściu, nikt inny się do tego lepiej nie nadaje! – oświadczył Ogg. Albus zobaczył zdumienie na twarzach wszystkich. Stary gajowy nigdy nie wyrażał swojego zdania w kwestiach związanych z zarządzaniem szkołą, więc jego stanowcza obrona Hagrida była czymś zupełnie nieoczekiwanym.

\- To idealne rozwiązanie, nieprawdaż, panie Pilliewickle? – odezwała się Minerwa, spokojnie mierząc wzrokiem zmieszanego urzędnika. Albus ledwie powstrzymał uśmiech – wiedział że temu spojrzeniu nie szło się sprzeciwić.

\- Ta deklaracja jest bardzo zaskakująca, zważając na fakt, że hodowana przez Hagrida akromantula o mało cię nie zabiła, panno McGonagall. – czarodziej wyciągnął z rękawa najcięższy argument.

\- Czy to nie ułatwia jednak decyzji? Skoro ja potrafię zrozumieć motywy Hagrida i _wybaczyć_ mu jego lekkomyślność, to dlaczego ministerstwo nie może dać mu szansy? – Minerwa tylko przez moment zerknęła na Albusa, ale dla niego ten krótki moment był odpowiedzią na wszystko, co wydarzyło się po wybudzeniu spetryfikowanych. Przyjęła jego argumenty, uwierzyła w nie, była gotowa wybaczyć Hagridowi, ba, nawet go bronić z zaciekłością lwicy. Tylko dla kogo to robiła? Dla niego? Dla Hagrida? Dla siebie?

Justus musiał mieć podobne dylematy. Właśnie został postawiony pod ścianą przez dwunastoletnie dziecko. Albus przypuszczał że przez umysł urzędnika przewija się poczet twarzy, na czele z surowym obliczem lady Theresy McGonagall i poważną twarzą jej syna, ambasadora. W tym pokoju wszyscy, pomijając cicho łkającego Hagrida, zdawali sobie sprawę z sieci powiązań, jakie spajały świat czarodziejów. Panna McGonagall miała coś więcej niż odwagę i determinację – miała władzę wynikającą ze znakomitych koneksji. Choć świat szybko się zmieniał, to elita nadal była elitą i trzeba było respektować jej życzenia.

\- Ta postawa jest godna podziwu. Jeśli zatem nie obecność Hagrida w Hogwarcie nie będzie stanowiła problemu dla reszty uczniów, to oczywiście ministerstwo może zgodzić się na takie rozwiązanie. – oznajmił wreszcie Pilliwickle, z lekkim westchnieniem.

\- Zatem postanowione. Panie Ogg, proszę zabrać Hagrida do siebie, potrzebuje trochę spokoju, potem omówimy szczegóły jego eee dalszego pobytu w Hogwarcie. Profesorze Dumbledore, proszę odprowadzić pannę McGonagall do jej dormitorium. Nie powinniśmy zbyt pochopnie odwoływać środków ostrożności. Panowie…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa w milczeniu podążała za profesorem transmutacji. Tak jak podejrzewała, nie kierowali się do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, tylko do jego gabinetu. Och tak, było wiele rzeczy do wyjaśnienia…

Minerwa doskonale wiedziała, że tego dnia przybędą urzędnicy z ministerstwa. Sama obserwowała ich długie cienie zmierzające w stronę zamku z okien swojego dormitorium. Wcześniej bardzo dużo myślała o Hagridzie i o jego sytuacji. Miesiąc minął i choć Minerwa do końca życia miała nie zapomnieć widoku przerażającej akromantuli, to powoli docierała do niej logika argumentów profesora i beznadziejne położenie półolbrzyma. Zrozumiała, że Hagrid jest jaki jest, kocha magiczne stworzenia ponad wszystko i wszystkich wokół. Tak jak dla niej, zbyt potężnej by się dopasować do reszty, Hogwart stanowił dom, azyl, bezpieczną przystań. Newt miał rację, zamek na zawsze pozostawał domem. A skoro Hagrid nie miał rodziny i innego schronienia, dlaczego miał bardziej cierpieć? Minerwa nigdy nie miała tak silnego odczucia, że postępuje właściwie, jak wtedy, gdy jej magia otworzyła drzwi dyrektora bez użycia hasła, gdy stanęła przed tymi wszystkimi dorosłymi czarodziejami, gdy uciekła się do zawoalowanej groźby. Długo zastanawiała się jakich argumentów użyć. Jako ponadprzeciętnie inteligentne dziecko, Minerwa była świadoma wrażenia, jakie jej nazwisko robi w świecie czarodziejów. Jeśli wykorzystanie tego miało komuś pomóc, to dlaczego się do tego nie uciec?

Gdy weszli do gabinetu Dumbledora, jak zwykle zajęła miejsce przed biurkiem. Była ciekawa reakcji profesora. Wydawało jej się, że postąpiła tak, jakby sobie tego życzył i miała nadzieję, że był z niej dumny. Chciała też, by uznał to za przeprosiny za jej zachowanie wtedy, w skrzydle szpitalnym.

\- Herbaty? – pytanie wydawało się tak banalne, że Minerwa zachichotała, zanim odpowiedziała.

\- Poproszę, dziękuję, profesorze.

Ze zmrużonymi oczami obserwowała jego płynne ruchy, gdy nalewał aromatycznej herbaty do ręcznie malowanej filiżanki. Nie odwróciła wzroku, gdy usiadł za biurkiem, na jego twarzy nieodgadniona mina.

\- Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać, Minerwo McGonagall. – odezwał się wreszcie. Minerwa miała dziwne poczucie deja vu.

\- Chyba postąpiłam właściwie? – Minerwa czuła znajome wątpliwości.

\- Oczywiście że tak, moja droga. Ale bardziej zastanawia mnie dla kogo to zrobiłaś. – profesor wypił łyk swojej herbaty, pozwalając jej zebrać myśli.

\- Najbardziej dla siebie, profesorze. – odpowiedziała. Teraz czuła się winna. Jej ulubiony nauczyciel od razu ją przejrzał – doskonale wiedział, że wcale nie była szlachetna, że w gruncie rzeczy była bardzo samolubna.

\- Potrafisz to wyjaśnić? – brak zaskoczenia na twarzy czarodzieja jeszcze bardziej zabolał Minerwę.

\- Przecież pan wie, profesorze. Wtedy, po wybudzeniu Pomony i reszty spetryfikowanych, myliłam się. Zachowałam się źle. To co zrobiłam dziś, było umotywowane wyrzutami sumienia, chęcią odkupienia win, nie wiem… po prostu nie chciałam by to nieporozumienie dalej się utrzymywało. – Minerwa mówiła szybko, nie zastanawiając się nad doborem słów. Tylko na takie szybkie wyznanie starczyło jej odwagi.

\- Minerwo, nie zawsze będziemy się zgadzać. I dobrze, bo każdy czasem potrzebuje kogoś, kto sprowadzi go do pionu i powie ,,Nie, nie masz racji." – profesor bezwiednie obracał filiżankę. Minerwa skinęła głową, nie bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie myśl, że nie doceniam twoich wysiłków, to co zrobiłaś w gabinecie dyrektora było arcydziełem odwagi, pewności siebie i determinacji. Choć jednak najbardziej cieszy mnie fakt, że nawet Minerwa McGonagall czasem może nie mieć racji. – kąciki ust profesora uniosły się w uśmiechu.

Minerwa odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Wszystko wracało do normy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drodzy Czytelnicy! Tak oto kończy się drugi rok pobytu Minerwy McGonagall w Hogwarcie. Rok pełen wrażeń - kluczowy ze względu na pojawienie się Hagrida oraz Toma Riddle i otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic. Co sądzicie o tych bohaterach? Jak myślicie, jaką rolę odegrają w dalszych przygodach dziedziczki McGonagallów? I jakie są wasze opinie dotyczące całej tej historii? Podoba się wam? Chcielibyście wiedzieć co czeka Minerwę i Albusa w kolejnych latach? Koniecznie dajcie znać w reviews.

Emeraldina


	8. Chapter 8

Trzynastoletnia Minerwa McGonagall stała na środku biblioteki szkockiej rezydencji McGonagallów, błagającymi oczami wpatrując się w swoją babkę, lady Theresę McGonagall i ojca, lorda ambasadora Roberta McGonagall.

\- Proszę, przecież tak będzie szybciej i lepiej niż powozem! Babciu, przecież mnie rozumiesz! Spędziłam z nimi całe wakacje. Same zasugerowały, że mnie odprowadzą do szkoły! – Minerwa nerwowo gniotła materiał prostej sukienki w szkocką kratę.

\- Minerwa, czy ty chcesz zaserwować zbiorowy atak serca mieszkańcom Hogsmeade? Przecież one nie mogą przekraczać granic Hogwartu! Mamo, wytłumacz jej, sama pomagałaś zakładać te zabezpieczenia! – czarodziej w średnim wieku posłał sugestywne spojrzenie starszej czarownicy, układającej kwiaty w ogromnej wazie.

\- Minnie, twój papa ma rację, to byłoby źle odebrane. Dippet zapewne z chęcią by cię wyrzucił. – odpowiedziała gorzko babka Minerwy.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy musicie mnie ciągle ograniczać! – wykrzyknęła Minerwa i wybiegła z pokoju.

Nie kierowała się wcale do swojego ogromnego pokoju – wybiegła na zewnątrz, na smagane północnym wiatrem wrzosowiska. W dole małej doliny za wzgórzem, na którym zbudowano rezydencję, tymczasowo mieszkało małe stadko smoków.

Minerwa McGonagall miała już trzynaście lat i następnego dnia rozpoczynała trzeci rok nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. W szkole, która była więcej niż miejscem nauki.

Zeszły rok upłynął pod znakiem tajemniczych petryfikacji i śmierci Marty Warren. Choć odpowiedzialnością za to obarczono akromantulę hodowaną przez Hagrida, wszelkie dowody i prawa logiki wskazywały na to, że to nie ogromny pająk był powodem tych tragicznych wydarzeń. Minerwa, która o mało nie zginęła, gdy pająk w wyniku kłótni Toma Riddle z Hagridem, wydostał się na wolność, poświadczyła o niewinności Hagrida i wyprosiła pozostawienie go w zamku. Przez pozostałe pół roku Hagrid mieszkał z Oggiem, gajowym , w małej chatce na obrzeżach Zakazanego Lasu. Potrzebował nieco czasu, by wrócić do siebie po szoku, jakim było złamanie różdżki. Minerwa nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jak bolesne byłoby, gdyby wszyscy się od niej odwrócili, gdyby miała świadomość, że nigdy nie zostanie już czarownicą. Na szczęście w szkole nie było już więcej ataków, a sprawę udało się zamieść pod dywan. Hagrid starał nie rzucać się w oczy, wykonywał wszystkie polecenia Ogga bez szemrania i z radością zgłębiał głuszę Zakazanego Lasu, opiekując się mieszkającymi tam stworzeniami. Po dwóch miesiącach od zniszczenia różdżki i uzyskaniu zgody od profesora Dumbledore, Minerwa postanowiła go odwiedzić.

Hagrid rozpłakał się, gdy wyjaśniła mu, że chciała zobaczyć co u niego słychać. Rzucił się do jej stóp, szlochając podziękowania. Minerwie udało się jakoś powstrzymać go przed wyrażaniem większej wdzięczności. Gdy już się nieco uspokoił (a chusteczka w szkocką kratę była zupełnie mokra od jego łez), opowiedział jej, że jego ojciec zmarł, matka jest olbrzymką i porzuciła go, gdy był malutki. Nie mógł żyć wśród mugoli, Hogwart pozostawał jego jedyną nadzieją na dobre życie, na bycie potrzebnym. Gdy opowiadał jej o swoim życiu z Oggiem, o nadziei na pozostanie w Hogwarcie na zawsze, Minerwa miała ogromne uczucie, że postąpiła właściwie, wstawiając się za nim. Gdy zaczął ją przepraszać za strach jaki wywołał w niej ogromny pająk i zapewniać, że nie zrobiłby jej krzywdy, Minerwa powiedziała, że wolałaby nie wracać do tego. Ośmioro oczu nadal pojawiało się w jej koszmarach.

Minerwa odwiedzała Hagrida raz w miesiącu, stopniowo odnawiając swoją dawną przyjaźń z półolbrzymem. Była jedyną przyjaciółką, jaką ten biedny chłopiec miał. Inni uczniowie traktowali go jak powietrze, by potem szeptać za jego plecami. Minerwa, która dobrze wiedziała, jakie to uczucie, współczuła mu, ale miała świadomość, że żadne z nich nic na to nie poradzi.

Ze względu na wspomnienie śmierci Marty Warran, zakończenie roku szkolnego było dużo mniej radosne niż w pierwszej klasie. Dla Minerwy tym bardziej, gdyż Gryffindor nie wygrał Pucharu Quidittcha. Po felernym meczu z Krukonami nawet dwa kolejne spektakularne zwycięstwa nie mogły zapewnić drużynie lwów zwycięstwa. Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że Puchar Domów pozostał w gabinecie profesora Dumbledore, choć tym razem Minerwa musiała się sporo napracować, by Gryffindor wyprzedził Slytherin, który zgarnął wyjątkowo dużo punktów dzięki pierwszorocznemu, Tomowi Riddle.

Minerwa nie rozmawiała z Tomem od czasu gdy uratował jej życie przez uciekającą akromantulą. Jeśli chłopiec był zdumiony jej wstawiennictwem w sprawie Hagrida, to nie dał jej tego odczuć. Riddle był wycofanym pierwszorocznym Ślizgonem, więc ich ścieżki nie krzyżowały się zbyt często. Minerwa była raczej zadowolona z tego faktu.

Wakacje były dla Minerwy czasem beztroski i zgłębiania swoich mocy Smoczej Wojowniczki. Razem z babką doglądały stada czarnych hebrydzkich, które zamieszkiwało przez letnie miesiące w dolinie za rezydencją. Minerwa pomagała również w Instytucie i pojawiała się z babką na różnych konferencjach smokologów. Wiązało się to z pewną dozą popularności, której Minerwa nie cierpiała. Na jednej z konferencji spotkała Newta Skamander - magizoolog mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Profesor Dumbledore zdradził jej, że Skamander był pod wielkim wrażeniem jej ,,wtargnięcia" do dyrektorskiego gabinetu.

Na początku sierpnia do rezydencji McGonagallów przyjechali rodzice Minerwy, będący na zasłużonych wakacjach. Minerwa była najszczęśliwsza, gdy cała ich mała rodzina była w jednym miejscu, gdy wszystko wydawało się być na swoim miejscu – matka mierząca najnowsze suknie, babcia ważąca eliksiry wzmacniające dla smoków i ojciec grający z Minerwą w szachy każdego wieczoru. Cały mikrokosmos Minerwy był kompletny.

Idąc w dół wzgórza, Minerwa nie gniewała się na babkę i ojca. Zapewne mieli rację. Choć nie cierpiała trzeszczącego powozu z rodzinnym emblematem i zdecydowanie wolałaby przylecieć do szkoły na smoczym grzbiecie, to nie mogła sprzeciwić się zasadom ustalonym przez dwójkę ludzi, których kochała najbardziej na świecie. Minerwa miała świadomość, że już jutrzejszego wieczoru nie będzie mogła zasnąć, tęskniąc za nimi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- McGonagall, obudź się! – Poppy gorączkowo potrząsała ramieniem Minerwy, która przysypiała już na pierwszej lekcji wróżbiarstwa.

Minerwa zamrugała kilkakrotnie, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozglądając się po Wieży Północnej. Było to bardzo zagracone pomieszczenie, pełne miękkich kanap w kolorowych gobelinów. W powietrzu unosił się duszący zapach kadzidła. Minerwa czuła się tu okropnie, a cichy, usypiający głos profesor Vatblasky nie pomagał w skupieniu.

Minerwa kontynuowała swoją przyjaźń z Poppy Pomfrey, Pomoną Sprout i Amelią Bones. Były jej najbliższymi przyjaciółkami, ale nawet im nie powiedziała o swoich mocach Smoczej Wojowniczki oraz sekretnej nauce magii bez użycia różdżki z profesorem Dumbledore. W głębi serca pozostawała samotniczką, ukrywającą się za wytworzonymi barierami. Oczywiście, była uznawana za najbardziej sprawiedliwą i tolerancyjną Gryfonkę we wszystkich sprawach oprócz quidditcha. Pomagała wszystkim, którzy zwracali się do niej po poradę.

\- Panno McGonagall, co widzisz w swojej filiżance? – cichy głos nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa tuż przy niej wyrwał Minerwę z rozmyślań. Gorączkowo przyglądała się herbacianym fusom, ale nie potrafiła dostrzec w nich żadnego konkretnego kształtu.

\- Eeee, jakby smoka… albo raczej kota… - Minerwa próbowała pod różnymi kątami spojrzeć na fusy na dnie filiżanki.

\- Wytęż swoje wewnętrzne oko! – profesor Vatblansky stała tuż obok, tak że Minerwa słyszała jej oddech. Nie pomagało to w skupieniu.

\- Nie wiem, nic tu nie widzę. – ostatecznie się poddała. Nauczycielka w milczeniu odebrała od niej filiżankę. Wszyscy w napięciu wpatrywali się w wróżbitkę, która westchnęła:

\- Myślę, panno McGonagall, że nie będziesz musiała uczęszczać na moje zajęcia. Z tego co wiem, masz bardzo napięty plan, razem z dodatkowymi starożytnymi runami, numerologią i mugoloznawstwem. Nie ma sensu marnować twojego czasu tutaj, skoro wyraźnie nie masz zdolności do wróżenia.

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy. Czy nauczycielka wyrzucała ją z klasy już na pierwszej lekcji? Przecież nie było niczego, z czym by sobie nie poradziła!

\- Jak to? Pani profesor? Nie mam zdolności? – Minerwa wiele wysiłku włożyła w utrzymanie swoich barier.

\- Pomijając twój sceptycyzm, to nigdy nie miałaś przebłysków tego co się wydarzy, prawda? Przeczucia?

Minerwa zamrugała, ale wspomnienie już napłynęło. Późny wieczór podczas jej pierwszego roku nauki. Dodatkowa lekcja z profesorem Dumbledore na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej. Jego kontrolowany upadek i jej przerażenie. Nie, raczej przeczucie. Minerwa pamiętała je doskonale. Nie uznawała tego za przebłysk trzeciego oka, ale teraz miała już wątpliwości. W związku z tym, że nic nie odpowiedziała, nauczycielka ciągnęła dalej:

\- Powiem wprost, panno McGonagall. Twoja przyszłość jest trudna do przewidzenia. Kiedyś orzekłam, że masz przed sobą drogę. Nie cofam tego.

\- Co to znaczy, że Minerwa ma przed sobą drogę, pani profesor? – zapytała Poppy, uspokajająco ściskając dłoń Minerwy.

\- Należy do tych nielicznych, którzy kształtują swój los. To bardzo rzadkie, ale doświadczenia jasnowidzów z przeszłości pokazują, że takie osoby podejmują decyzje kluczowe nie tylko dla siebie, także dla otoczenia.

Minerwa poczuła dreszcz. To wróżbiarstwo od początku jej się nie podobało. Teraz dodatkowo ją przerażało.

\- Zatem nic nie widzi pani w mojej filiżance i mogę sobie iść, tak? – zapytała nieco niegrzecznie.

\- Tak, tylko poinformuj profesora Dumbledora o zmianie w planie.

Minerwa uprzejmie się pożegnała i wyszła. Była tak zła i zdumiona całym tym wróżbiarstwem, że wpadła na kogoś.

\- Hej, nic ci nie jest? McGonagall, tak?

Przed nią stał dość niski chłopak, o kwadratowej twarzy i małych, paciorkowatych oczach. Pierwszoroczny Gryfon.

\- Przepraszam, nie bardzo patrzyłam gdzie idę.

\- Jestem Alastor Moody. – odpowiedział z wyraźnym szkockim akcentem. Minerwa natychmiast się uśmiechnęła.

\- Mów mi Minerwa. Czemu nie jesteś na lekcjach?

\- Odprowadzałem małego Ślizgona do skrzydła szpitalnego. Gdy potraktowałem go zaklęciem rozbrajającym, różdżka utkwiła mu w nosie.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, wspominając jak na pierwszym roku rozbroiła całą klasę.

\- To była wasza pierwsza lekcja obrony?

\- Nie, trzecia. Profesor Merrythought powiedziała, że będziemy ćwiczyć na żywych celach jak wszyscy opanują rozbrajanie manekina. Wspominała za to o twoim wyczynie na pierwszej lekcji. – chłopiec patrzył na nią z niekrytym podziwem, Minerwa poczuła, że nieco się rumieni.

\- Nic szczególnego, po prostu źle wyważona moc. Ty za to musisz mieć wrodzony talent, skoro po zwykłym zaklęciu rozbrajającym twój przeciwnik ląduje w skrzydle szpitalnym. – dodała ironicznie.

\- Och, McGonagall. Chyba nie będziesz dyplomatką, masz za cięty język na to. – jego szkocki akcent był jeszcze bardziej widoczny. Minerwa wywróciła oczami i udała się do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore, zostawiając pierwszorocznego Alastora przed drzwiami do klasy obrony przed czarną magią.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus niecierpliwie przemierzał swój gabinet. Dziś miał mieć pierwszą prywatną lekcję z Minerwą w trzeciej klasie. Przez cały zeszły rok intensywnie ćwiczyła magię bez użycia różdżki pod jego opieką. Albus uwielbiał te lekcje, uwielbiał jej dźwięczny śmiech, celne spostrzeżenia i cięte uwagi. Podziwiał Minerwę ze względu na jej dojrzałość, na tę dziecięcą mądrość, z którą wnikliwie obserwowała rzeczywistość. Już dawno przestał mieć wątpliwości co do tych lekcji. Minerwa musiała nauczyć się kontrolować swoją ogromną moc, a trudno było mu uwierzyć, by chciała ją wykorzystać w złych celach.

Teraz jednak nie pozostało już nic więcej z dziedziny magii bez użycia różdżki, czego mogłaby się nauczyć. I tak opanowała zaklęcia, które nawet dla niego były poza zasięgiem. Albus był naprawdę dumny z jej postępów.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze! – obiekt jego rozmyślań właśnie wkroczył do gabinetu. Nauczyciel zauważył, że wyraźnie urosła, była też bardziej pewna siebie.

\- Podobno szukałaś mnie dzisiaj, panno McGonagall? – Galatea przekazała mu, że Minerwa pytała o niego w pokoju nauczycielskim, gdy był w ministerstwie.

\- Profesor Vatblatsky uznała, że nie muszę chodzić na wróżbiarstwo, że powinnam się skupić na innych przedmiotach. – Albus prawie zachichotał, gdy usłyszał jej szkocki akcent. Zazwyczaj mówiła z idealnym angielskim akcentem, ale gdy się denerwowała jej szkocki temperament brał górę.

\- Podała jakiś powód? – Albus mimowolnie przypomniał sobie przepowiednię Kasandry dotyczącą Minerwy.

\- Powiedziała, że nie może przepowiedzieć dokładnie mojej przyszłości, bo mam przed sobą drogę. – Minerwa przewróciła oczami.

\- Chyba ci nie przeszkadza brak wróżbiarstwa w planie zajęć? – zapytał przekornie.

\- Nie, ani trochę, dziwię się, że ta dziedzina magii nosi miano nauki. – odpowiedziała z pogardą. Albus wiedział, że maskuje zaniepokojenie słowami nauczycielki.

\- Dobrze, zatem przejdźmy do najwspanialszej z magicznych nauk. – Albus spojrzał na nią dość poważnie.

\- Profesorze, nie jestem pewna, czy zdołam wykonać bez różdżki potężniejsze zaklęcia. – jej twarz pokryła się rumieńcem.

\- Nie, nawet z twoją mocą to niewykonalne. Myślę, że w dziedzinie magii bez użycia różdżki nauczyłem cię wszystkiego przez te dwa lata. Mam nadzieję, że to dalej pozostanie naszym sekretem i że do tej formy magii uciekniesz się jedynie w ostateczności i to w imię słusznej sprawy.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. Ale czy to oznacza, że nie będę już miała tych dodatkowych lekcji? – jej twarz wyrażała szczery żal, więc Albus szybko ją zapewnił:

\- Nie, ale teraz będziemy pracować nad pewnym trudnym i skomplikowanym projektem. – z przyjemnością obserwował jak jej oczy lśnią z podekscytowania.

\- Jakim projektem? Profesorze? – nachyliła się do przodu, a jej szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały.

\- Minerwo, czy chciałabyś zostać animagiem?

Ku jego zdumieniu dziewczyna wydała z siebie dziki okrzyk, zerwała się z krzesła i wykonała żywiołowy, szkocki taniec. Jej oblicze jaśniało radością, jej szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały. Albus wybuchnął śmiechem na ten dziwaczny pokaz.

\- Mam rozumieć, że to była zgoda? – zapytał, gdy oboje już opanowali wybuch wesołości.

\- Profesorze, marzyłam o tym od zawsze! Animag! Przecież to najbardziej zaawansowana i najbardziej dynamiczna dziedzina transmutacji! – jej entuzjazm był zupełnie szczery.

\- Nie wiem, jak duża jest twoja wiedza o animagach, moje dziecko, ale to bardzo trudna sztuka. Nie chodzi tylko o samą przemianę, ale chodzi o pełną kontrolę nad nią. Dlatego bardzo niewielu udało się przejść trudną rejestrację w ministerstwie, nawet jeśli udało im się dokonać przemiany. Dodatkowo nie jest to kwestia mocy, ale koncentracji, umiejętności odkrycia w sobie natury jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Nie ma żadnej gwarancji, że ci się powiedzie, jesteś też wyjątkowo młoda. Pierwsze przemiany wiążą się z ogromnym bólem i wysiłkiem, nie jest też łatwo powrócić do własnej postaci, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak. Powiem wprost Minerwo, sam nigdy nie próbowałem opanować tej sztuki, więc będę cię prowadził tylko do pewnego momentu. Dalej będzie jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznie. Chcę, byś była całkowicie świadoma na co się godzisz. Jeśli w którymś momencie uznasz, że masz już tego dość, przerwiemy ten projekt. – Albus zauważył że Minerwa słuchała go z powagą, uważając by nie uronić żadnego słowa, ale na jej twarzy nadal malował się błogi uśmiech.

\- Profesorze, od dziecka czytałam o animagach wszystko, co tylko było dostępne. W bibliotece było wiele wzmianek na ten temat, ale bez praktycznych opisów. Wiem, że to trudne i bolesne. Ale czuję, że jestem gotowa. Marzyłam o tym od dawna. Jestem taka szczęśliwa!

Albus wyciągnął z szuflady dwie średniej grubości książki. Podał je dziewczynie, mówiąc:

\- Pierwsza jest o historii animagów i procesie rejestracji, druga jest o samym procesie przemiany, razem ze wskazówkami i inkantacją zaklęcia. Chciałbym, żebyś je najpierw przeczytała, ale nie próbuj sama żadnych opisanych tam zaklęć. Minerwo, przemian będziesz mogła próbować jedynie pod moją ścisłą opieką. Jeśli dowiem się, że przemieniałaś się bez mojej wiedzy, przerwiemy projekt. – choć starał się ją stłumić, w ton jego głosu wkradła się surowość. Panna McGonagall jednak odpowiedziała z powagą:

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. Bardzo mi zależy na tej umiejętności, więc będę ściśle stosować się do pańskich poleceń.

\- Jest też inna sprawa. Minerwo, czy wiesz, dlaczego ministerstwo chce mieć tak drobiazgową kontrolę nad animagami? – zapytał ze smutkiem, żałując, że musi już teraz podkopywać jej entuzjazm. Dziewczyna zamyśliła się, po czym odpowiedziała:

\- Bo dzięki ich umiejętnościom są doskonałymi szpiegami. – jej twarz nieco zbladła, gdy kiwnął głową.

\- Nie wiem, jakie masz plany na przyszłość, tak samo jak nie mam pojęcia, co może nas czekać za parę lat. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, Minerwo, że będąc animagiem, automatycznie stajesz się bardzo cennym narzędziem. Dlatego tak jak dotychczas, nasze lekcje znów pozostaną tajemnicą, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że pracujemy nad twoją przemianą. Jeśli ci się powiedzie, będziemy musieli zgłosić się do ministerstwa, ale będziemy mieli chociaż jakieś pole do negocjacji.

\- Rozumiem, profesorze. Wspomniał pan o tym, że jestem jeszcze bardzo młoda. Czy to jest taka duża przeszkoda? – Albus wiedział, że choć szybko zmieniła temat, dobrze zapamiętała jego słowa. Nawet najbliższe jej osoby nie wiedziały, czego tak naprawdę uczył ją przez ostatnie dwa lata. Bądź co bądź, Minerwa McGonagall była bardzo dyskretna i umiała dotrzymywać tajemnicy.

\- Minerwo, najmłodszy zarejestrowany animag miał 25 lat. Ty masz 13. Tak jak wiesz, przemiana wymaga koncentracji i cierpliwości, a one nie są cechami młodych ludzi. Jednak ty w zaledwie dwa lata opanowałaś pięcioletni cykl nauki, a każde nowe zaklęcie wykonujesz bezbłędnie nawet za pierwszym razem. Wierzę, że jesteś gotowa.

Minerwa wyprostowała się na wzmiankę o swoim wieku. Albus nigdy nie mógł się nadziwić jak dojrzale się zachowuje. Nie tylko on, prawie wszyscy jego koledzy przyznawali, że traktują ją prawie jak równą sobie, a ona idealnie wpasowuje się w swoją rolę, nigdy jednak nie porzucając wymaganego dystansu i manier.

\- Cieszę się bardzo, że pan we mnie wierzy, profesorze. Postaram się jak najszybciej przeczytać te książki. – panna McGonagall wstała, chowając książki do torby.

Gdy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Albus Dumbledore nadal miał na twarzy uśmiech.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ANIMAG!

Minerwa miała ochotę skakać z radości. Marzyła o tym od zawsze. Niezliczoną ilość razy wyobrażała sobie, w jakie zwierzę się zmieni i jakie to będzie uczucie. Gdyby jej się udało, byłaby najmłodszym animagiem w historii! Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jak trudno będzie to osiągnąć, ale w końcu profesor Dumbledore uznał że jest gotowa. Nie zawiedzie jego zaufania. Uwielbiała ich wspólne lekcje, ale było wiadome, że pewne rzeczy są bez różdżki po prostu niewykonalne. A zostanie animagiem – to mogło być ukoronowanie całej jej szkolnej kariery. Minerwa była przepełniona szczęściem i najchętniej zatańczyłaby tutaj, na szkolnym korytarzu, ale nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Minerwa od zawsze wzbudzała zainteresowanie. Przyzwyczaiła się do ciągłego ukrywania przez ministerstwem. Było jej przykro, że nie może napisać o swoim projekcie babci Theresie czy rodzicom, ale i pocieszała się wyobrażaniem ich reakcji, gdy odbędzie przemianę na ich oczach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Czas leciał szybko. Nim Albus Dumbledore się obejrzał, zbliżało się Halloween. Święto magii zawsze poruszało w nim pewną sentymentalną nutę. Wspominał dawne czasy, oceniał swoje obecne życie. Czuł się prawie w pełni spełniony – był poważanym i potężnym czarodziejem, uwielbianym nauczycielem, uczonym rozwijającym swoją ulubioną gałąź magii, efektywnym zastępcą dyrektora w najlepszej szkole magii na świecie. Kochał swoją pracę, nieustanny szum młodzieńczych rozmów, kształtowanie światłych umysłów, wspieranie, rozwijanie i obserwowanie talentów. Niektórzy szeptali, że marnuje swój talent, że powinien zostać aurorem albo wielkim odkrywcą, ale on nie zważał na to, nawet w obliczu gór esejów do sprawdzenia.

Jednak czegoś mu brakowało. Jeszcze nie wiedział czego. Wiele razy się nad tym zastanawiał. Raz nawet odważył się porozmawiać o tym z Perenelle. Była dla niego jak matka. Podobnie jak Kendra Dumbledore, znała go na wylot. Odpowiedziała, że Albus nadal czuje pustkę po Gellercie.

Grindelwald. Albus prawie całkowicie wyparł go ze swojego umysłu, ale wspomnienia nie znikały, one tylko kryły się głębiej, w ciemniejszych zakamarkach umysłu. Aż dziw, że wtedy ich marzenia wydawały się takie niewinne. Doprowadziły do tak strasznej tragedii… Albus zamyślił się.

\- Profesorze?

Zamrugał. Przed nim stała ciemnowłosa panna McGonagall. W jej oczach dostrzegł troskę, zaciekawienie i zniecierpliwienie.

\- To już czas naszej lekcji, panno McGonagall? – Albus pośpiesznie zaczął zbierać sterty papierów ze swojego biurka.

\- Stoję tu już od pięciu minut profesorze. – dziewczyna wyciągnęła różdżkę i dokumenty ułożyły się w idealne stosy.

\- Wybacz, człowiek ma czasami za dużo myśli. Dziękuję. – dodał, wskazując na idealnie posprzątane biurko.

\- Już myślałam, że ma pan mnie dość albo to jakieś kolejne ćwiczenie, mające rozwijać moją cierpliwość. – Minerwa usiadła z gracją.

\- Skądże! Robisz postępy, choć sama jeszcze tego nie dostrzegasz. W związku z tym, że ostatnie ćwiczenia nie wniosły żadnej zmiany, chciałbym spróbować pewnego eksperymentu. Oczywiście tylko za twoją zgodą. – uśmiechnął się gdy skrzywiła się na wspomnienie ostatniego tygodnia.

\- Co to za ćwiczenie?

\- Dużo nie różni się od poprzedniego. Masz wejrzeć w głąb siebie, aż przestanie do ciebie docierać cokolwiek z otoczenia. Jednak teraz chciałbym byś spróbowała usunąć wszelkie bariery, a nie otaczać się nimi coraz ciaśniej. – Albus wiedział, że jej umysł składa się z tysięcy zamkniętych kręgów, chronionych poszczególnymi murami. W zeszłym tygodniu próbowała zatracić się w czeluściach swojego umysłu poprzez ścieśnianie barier, ale to nie przyniosło oczekiwanego efektu.

\- Nawet bariery oklumencyjne? – Albus wiedział także, że ambasador McGonagall nauczył swojej córki oklumencji i zabronił używania legimencji. Minerwa tylko raz przemówiła do Albusa w ten sposób. Nadal pamiętał z jaką łatwością przebiła się przez jego bariery.

\- Nawet te. Nie zamierzam czytać twoich myśli, ani nie pozwolę na to nikomu innemu, możesz być pewna. Zareaguję odpowiednio, gdyby coś zaczęło się dziać. Myślę, że rozluźniona, będziesz miała większe szanse powodzenia.

\- Dobrze. Usiądę na środku gabinetu, tam mam więcej przestrzeni. – Albus obserwował jak Minerwa wstała i bez użycia różdżki przelewitowała krzesło na środek gabinetu. Usiadła na nim tak jak zwykle, idealnie wyprostowana, jakby kij połknęła. Niczym statua, niczym rzymska Minerwa. Powoli zamknęła oczy, a jej oddech stopniowo się uspokajał.

Albus był cierpliwy. Siedział bez ruchu, by jej nie przeszkadzać, choć bez wątpienia musiała na początku czuć na sobie jego badawcze spojrzenie. Dopiero po pięciu minutach zauważył że jej usta są mniej zaciśnięte, jej ręce swobodnie oparte na kolanach. Chwilę później poczuł pierwsze muśnięcie energii. Wywołało u niego gęsią skórkę. Zapobiegliwie otoczył ich oboje ochronna bańką, by jej moc nie uszkodziła niczego w gabinecie. Nie mógł ryzykować odbijania energii od ścianek bańki, więc był zmuszony ją pochłaniać, z postanowieniem, że odda jej każdego dżula.

Ona tymczasem promieniowała coraz większą mocą. Energia wydobywała się z niej dzikimi falami, uderzając w dziwnym rytmie w Albusa. Po tym jak wyjątkowo silna fala prawie zmiotła go z krzesła, Albus to usłyszał. Było jak muzyka. Piękne, doskonałe dźwięki. Ich ciche tony przebijały się przez silne bariery Albusa. Czarodziej żałował, że nie może ich opuścić, ale nie był pewien czy nie padłby nieprzytomny. Minerwa znów go zaskoczyła – nie spodziewał się takiej potęgi umysłu. Nie dziwił się, dlaczego Robert McGonagall tak szybko nauczył córkę ukrywać swój umysł. Jej moc jaśniała niczym latarnia morska. Muzyka, którą słyszał Albus, była idealna, nęcąca, ale równocześnie jakby znajoma. Czarodziej był nią zupełnie zafascynowany.

To nie był koniec. Minerwa skrupulatnie uwalniała swój potencjał. Albus ze zdumieniem dostrzegł, że jej skóra jaśnieje, jakby skrzyła się od wewnątrz. Nie był pewien czy to bezpieczne, czy nie powinien tego przerwać. Jednak dziewczyna nie zdradzała żadnych oznak bólu, nie okazywała żadnych emocji. Jej twarz była niczym wykuta ze szlachetnego marmuru.

Nagle rozległ się trzask. Albus podniósł w głowę. Za lekko zniekształcającą obraz bańką zobaczył przerażone oblicze Galatei Merrythought. Minerwa chyba też ją wyczuła, bo otworzyła oczy, lśniące niepokojem, a Albus poczuł jak błyskawicznie zasysa uwolnioną wcześniej energię, nie oszczędzając jego samego. Był zmuszony prędko opuścić bańkę, powodując uwolnienie resztki pozostałej w niej energii. Jego uporządkowane biurko ucierpiało – dziesiątki kartek wzbiły się w powietrze. Minerwa tymczasem odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i z powrotem do niego, w jej oczach niema prośba. Albus jednak widział strach w czystej postaci na twarzy nauczycielki obrony przed czarną magią. Wiedział że mają kłopoty i przeklinał samego siebie, że nie wpadł na pomysł zamknięcia drzwi zaklęciem.

\- Galateo, coś się stało? – zapytał, starając się by jego głos brzmiał pewnie i spokojnie.

\- Albusie, twoi Gryfoni znów się pojedynkowali. Jesteś opiekunem ich domu, więc przyszłam do ciebie po wytyczne dotyczące kary. Ale najpierw możesz mi wyjaśnić, co się tutaj dzieje? - jej głos drżał z emocji, jej oczy starannie omijały Minerwę.

\- Minerwa przeprowadza skomplikowaną transmutację, która wymaga mojej tarczy. Nie ma się czego obawiać, całkowicie panuję nad sytuacją. Jednak w tych okolicznościach panna McGonagall uda się do pokoju wspólnego, a ja pójdę zbadać tę sprawę.

Minerwa szybko wstała, porwała z biurka swoją różdżkę, wyminęła profesor Merrythought i już jej nie było. Albus poczuł ukłucie żalu, bo miał wrażenie, że jego eksperyment zadziałał w jakimś stopniu. On także pośpieszył do drzwi, a gdy mijał koleżankę, usłyszał jej szept:

\- Jak mogła przeprowadzać skomplikowaną transmutację, skoro jej różdżka leżała na biurku?

Zastępca dyrektora udał, że tego nie usłyszał i szybkim krokiem pobiegł do schodów prowadzących na hall.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Minerwo, powinnaś odpocząć. – głos profesora Dumbledore przerwał ciszę panującą w jego gabinecie. Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy ze zdumieniem. Była to ich pierwsza dodatkowa lekcja po incydencie z wtargnięciem profesor Merrythought i Minerwa jak zwykle zaczęła ją od ćwiczenia rozluźniającego, podczas którego pozwalała myślom dryfować swobodnie, bez ograniczeń.

\- Nie będziemy dzisiaj ćwiczyć? To przez profesor Merrythought? – Minerwie ciężko było ukryć rozczarowanie.

\- Chodzi raczej o to, że za bardzo pragniesz tej transformacji. Być może twoja chęć i emocje nie pozwalają ci wyciszyć się dostatecznie. A jeśli chodzi o profesor Merrythought, to będę miał na uwadze, by zamykać drzwi podczas naszych lekcji. – odpowiedział nauczyciel, porządkując jakieś kartki na biurku.

\- Ona się naprawdę przestraszyła, profesorze. Przez ostatnie kilka dni prawie się do mnie nie odzywała. Kiedyś mnie ostrzegła, że jeśli użyję magii bez różdżki, zawiadomi ministerstwo. Myśli pan, że może to zrobić? – Minerwa wciąż miała w pamięci bladą twarz surowej nauczycielki. Powszechnie wiadomo było, że niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie przestraszyć nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią.

\- Galatea nie zrobi nic bez konfrontacji… nie, konsultacji, ze mną. Jesteś pod moją opieką i jeśli profesor Merrythought będzie miała jakieś podejrzenia, odeślij ją do mnie. W ostateczności powiem jej o twoim projekcie, w końcu to jest najważniejsze w transmutacji animagicznej – przebiega bez użycia różdżki. – profesor machnął różdżką i na biurku pojawił się talerz z pierniczkami. Minerwa westchnęła i przesunęła krzesło przed biurko. Choć teoretycznie nie musiała się martwić profesor Merrythought, pozostawała jeszcze jedna rzecz.

\- Próbuję tej transformacji od dwóch miesięcy, a nie ma najmniejszych nawet efektów, profesorze. – Minerwa odruchowo sięgnęła po pierniczka – uwielbiała wszystko, co zawierało korzenne przyprawy.

\- Och sam nie wiem, Minerwo. Wierzę że jesteś dość silna, że masz do tego idealne warunki, ale może być wiele rzeczy, których nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę. – Dumbledore znów sięgnął do książek traktujących o animagach.

\- Ma pan coś konkretnego na myśli?

Profesor oderwał wzrok od książki i spojrzał na nią badawczo. Minerwa mimo woli poczuła rumieniec na twarzy, gdy jego błyszczące oczy obiegły wzrokiem całą jej sylwetkę.

\- Ile lat miał najmłodszy animag w historii, Minerwo?- zapytał cicho, jakby sprawdzał jej wiedzę.

\- Zarejestrowany 24, aczkolwiek mogły być przypadki transformacji w młodszym wieku. – odpowiedziała mechanicznie. Profesor zamyślił się.

\- Zastanawiam się, Minerwo, czy twoja transmutacja w wieku trzynastu lat jest w ogóle możliwa. Rośniesz, twoje ciało nadal się rozwija, nie wiadomo czy forma animagiczna też ma te właściwości.

Minerwa poczuła lodowaty dreszcz. Czy jej projekt od początku skazany był na porażkę, bo była _za młoda_ by samowolnie zamienić się w zwierzę? Jej umysł gorączkowo szukał w pamięci odniesień do tego, co przed chwilą usłyszała.

Tak, w trzymanej przez profesora książce było coś, co mogło wiązać się z jego teorią. Minerwa bez słowa wyjęła mu ją z rąk i prędko przerzucała kartki. Znalazła! Przebiegła wzrokiem jeszcze raz po znajomych literach – i opadła z jękiem na krzesło. Dumbledore nie pytał, zabrał jej książkę i przeczytał na głos:

\- Transformacja animagiczna jest wysoce niewskazana dla kobiet w ciąży – dziecko w jej łonie nie ulega przemianie, dlatego próba taka może skończyć się poronieniem.

\- Skoro dziecko znajdujące się w ciele matki nie ulega przemianie, to być może jej ciało po przemianie nie podlega procesom wzrastania? – umysł Minerwy pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

\- To jest chyba jednak zły trop, Minerwa. Gdyby ciało animaga w zwierzęcej postaci nie podlegało procesowi wzrastania, to nie podlegałoby jednocześnie procesowi starzenia. Choć animag nie byłby nieśmiertelny, bo nie może ciągle przebywać w zwierzęcej postaci, to mógłby wydłużyć swoje życie o co najmniej kilka lat. A gdyby animagowie odznaczali się dłuższym życiem niż średnia, napisano by o tym w naszych książkach.

\- Co w takim razie powstrzymuje mnie przed przemianą? Jestem cierpliwa, skupiona, mam ogromne chęci i potrzebną moc. – Minerwa z żalem sięgnęła po kolejnego pierniczka.

\- A może twoja moc Smoczej Wojowniczki jest hamującym czynnikiem?

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Gdyby twoją formą animagiczną był smok, zaklęcia ochronne zamku nie pozwalałyby ci na przemianę.

Minerwa przez chwilę milczała, wyobrażając sobie, jak w miejscu jej trzynastoletniej postaci pojawia się cielsko ogromnego smoka, niszczące doszczętnie gabinet profesora Dumbledore. A jednak…

\- To nie jest to. Moc Smoczej Wojowniczki nabyłam, a postać animagiczna jest przyporządkowana do czarodzieja już w chwili narodzin. Dlatego postać nie może być definiowana przez więź ze smokami.

\- To brzmi sensownie. Nie wiem co jeszcze mogliśmy przeoczyć. – Dumbledore zdjął okulary i z roztargnieniem przetarł oczy.

\- Dlaczego pan nigdy nie chciał zostać animagiem, profesorze? – zapytała Minerwa. Już dawno ją to zastanawiało: w końcu bycie animagiem to był ogromny prestiż. Niektórzy magowie posuwali się do stwierdzenia, że to był najwyższy stopień transmutacyjnego wtajemniczenia. A czarodziej tak potężny jak Dumbledore z pewnością mógł osiągnąć to bez trudu.

Nauczyciel w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Nigdy tego nie potrzebowałem. Gdy chciałem być niewidzialny używałem zaklęcia niewidzialności, gdy chciałem mieć jakieś zwierzęce cechy, szybkość, wzrok orła czy co tam jeszcze, po prostu znajdowałem takie zaklęcie.

Minerwa spojrzała na niego z zazdrością. Bez względu na to jak wiele mocy mogła w sobie zgromadzić, nigdy nie będzie tak potężną jak Dumbledore. Bo potęga miała w świecie czarodziejów wiele aspektów i choć czysta energia była dość kluczowa, to liczyły się również inne rzeczy. Siedzący przed nią czarodziej nie używał magii, on ją _tworzył._ Zaginał rzeczywistość, wymyślając potrzebne mu zaklęcia.

\- Nie rób takiej miny, bo jeszcze popadnę w pychę. – Dumbledore kręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Minerwa odwróciła wzrok. Jakim cudem ten mag znał jej myśli, skoro jej bariery oklumencyjne trwały niewzruszone wokół jej umysłu?

\- Chodzi o to, profesorze, że przemiana animagiczna byłaby ukoronowaniem moich talentów w transmutacji. Wszystko, co robię na lekcjach jest transmutowaniem otoczenia, ewentualnie pewnych elementów mojego ciała. Ale animag… to jest przemiana całej siebie, to jest coś, co nie zależy tylko od magicznej mocy i kształtowania jej myślami. To jest definiowanie samej siebie. – Minerwa urwała, widząc rozmarzenie w oczach profesora. Uniosła brwi: czy on w ogóle jej słuchał?

\- Powinnaś pisać podręczniki do transmutacji, Minerwo. Nie spotkałem jeszcze nikogo kto mówiłby o transmutacji z takim uczuciem…

Minerwa zarumieniła się na ten komplement. Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Profesor posłał Minerwie uspokajające spojrzenie i powiedział:

\- Proszę.

W drzwiach stała profesor Vatblasky w potarganych włosach, ze swoją wiecznie zdumioną miną.

\- Albusie! Jak dobrze, że cię wreszcie znalazłam! Widziałam… widziałam coś niewyobrażalnego! To była ta _gorsza przyszłość!_

Minerwa spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na profesora Dumbledore. Kobieta przed nimi najwyraźniej postradała zmysły…

Ale Dumbledore wstał, chwycił profesor Vatblasky pod rękę i posadził na krześle, które wyczarował, obok Minerwy. Następnie rozkazał swojemu skrzatowi domowemu zrobienie melisy.

\- Kasandro, opowiedz mi spokojnie co widziałaś. – powiedział, jednocześnie kręcąc głową na nieme pytanie Minerwy, czy powinna wyjść.

\- Wszystko było w odcieniach szarości, jak wszystko, co przedstawia _gorszą przyszłość._ To były gruzy Hogwartu. Wyobrażasz to sobie Albusie? Nasza szlachetna szkoła w gruzach! Potrzaskane ściany, zniszczone ławki, rozsypane kamienie z klepsydr, porozrzucane bezcenne artefakty, nadpalone tomy książek. I krew, wszędzie krew. Ciała, uczniów, jakiś magów, rzadziej zamaskowanych postaci w czarnych szatach. Ich szkliste oczy, otwarte na wieki, ich usta uchwycone w niemym krzyku. I potem nadeszli oni… - profesor Vatblasky załamała się, po jej twarzy pociekły łzy, a jej całe ciało zadrżało. Dumbledore pocieszająco uścisnął jej kościstą dłoń.

\- Kim byli oni? Jak wyglądali? Co robili, Kasandro? – zapytał, gdy jasnowidza uspokoiła się trochę.

\- To nie byli zwykli ludzie. Byli tak… _piękni!_ – nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa zamknęła oczy, jakby próbowała sobie przypomnieć.

\- Piękni? – Dumbledore zmarszczył czoło. Minerwa pomyślała, że nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Było ich dwoje. Mężczyzna, ani młody ani stary. Porażająco przystojny. Miał gęste, czarne włosy i bladą, prawie pergaminową skórę, która błyszczała lekko. Był wysoki, ale nie muskularny, ubrany w czarne, przylegające szaty. I śmiał się. Och, jak on się śmiał! Tak jakby nic nie cieszyło go bardziej niż otaczająca go śmierć i zniszczenie!

\- A ona? – zapytał cicho Dumbledore, a w jego oczach brakowało zwykłego połyskiwania.

\- Ona była najpiękniejszą istotą jaką widziałam. Ciemna willa: czarne, gęste, falowane włosy, opadające na nagie ramiona. Porcelanowa skóra, bez najmniejszej skazy. Karminowe usta, delikatnie rozchylone, jakby spijała jego aurę. Była wyższa niż on, ale nie było to widoczne, bo szła, uwieszona jego prawego ramienia. Miała na sobie czarną, lśniącą, bardzo wyciętą suknie, tak obcisłą, że przyzwoita kobieta by tego nie ubrała. Jej twarz była jakby skryta w cieniu, ponieważ przez cały czas wpatrywała się w twarz mężczyzny. Z oddaniem, jakie mają w sobie skrzaty domowe. Ona chłonęła jego śmiech.

\- A jej oczy? Widziałaś ich kolor? – Dumbledore wychylił się do przodu, w nerwowym oczekiwaniu.

\- Nie.

Zapadła cisza. Minerwa czuła złość. Wizje profesor Vatblasky nie musiały się spełnić. Może były po prostu urojeniem chorego umysłu? Czy jasnowidzowie nie byli w końcu wariatami? Tylko dlaczego na czole profesora transmutacji pojawiły się te charakterystyczne zmarszczki, świadczące o jakimś zmartwieniu? Chyba nie uwierzył w te brednie? Przecież to absurdalne, by jakaś demoniczna para zniszczyła Hogwart. Hogwart był niezniszczalny!

\- Minerwo, dokończymy naszą lekcję następnym razem. – profesor wstał i troskliwie nalał herbaty trzęsącej się ze strachu nauczycielce.

Gryfonka bez słowa sprzeciwu, choć z tysiącem pytań kłębiącymi się w głowie, opuściła gabinet. Szła szybko, nie słyszała więc następnych słów Kasandry Vatblasky:

\- Jej oczy były szmaragdowe, Albusie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore siedział w opustoszałym pokoju nauczycielskim. Minął miesiąc od wizji Kasandry, a wyobrażenie tego, co mu opisała, nadal go prześladowało. Nie potrafił widzieć innego znaczenia poza dosłownym. Jeśli wizja jasnowidzki była prawdziwa, Minerwa miała przynieść Hogwartowi zniszczenie. Bo gdy Kasandra oznajmiła, że oczy widzianej kobiety były szmaragdowe, Albus już nie miał wątpliwości. Sama Kasandra widocznie również, bo opanowała się na tyle, by zdradzić mu tę informacje dopiero po wyjściu Minerwy. Dziewczynka chyba nie pomyślała, że relacja, którą słyszała, może dotyczyć jej samej. Albus kilkakrotnie odkrył, że Minerwa nie jest świadoma swojej urody. Ona nie widziała w lustrze ciemnej willi, ale ludzie wokół niej już tak.

Albus nigdy nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że jego ulubienica mogłaby wykorzystać swoją moc do szerzenia zła i zadawania cierpienia. Po tysiąckroć wmawiał sobie, że ,,Minerwa, którą znam, nigdy by tego nie zrobiła". Ale czy Minerwa z wizji Kasandry była nadal Minerwą? Zagubioną, urzekającą dziewczynką, którą znał?

 _Serce? Ono oszukało twój rozum! Ono zabiło Arianę!_

Słowa Aberfortha nadal rozbrzmiewały w jego umyśle. Czy mógł porównywać Gellerta do Minerwy?

Nie, Gellert był zły od początku. Minerwa była niewinnym dzieckiem. Wizja Kasandry była _gorszą wersją_ przyszłości. To oznaczało że istniała druga wersja, lepsza. Może właśnie on miał skierować bieg historii na lepsze tory?

\- Nie! Odmawiam, dyrektorze! Jaki nauczyciel miałby utrzymać swój autorytet wśród uczniów, gdyby znali oni jego najskrytsze lęki!

Do pokoju nauczycielskiego wpadła zdenerwowana Galatea Merrythought. Za nią wszedł dyrektor Dippet.

\- Albusie, powiedz coś tej upartej czarownicy! – Armando z westchnieniem opadł na sofę.

\- Co się stało? – Albus cieszył się, że coś odciągnęło jego uwagę od wizji Kasandry.

\- Galatea nie chce wprowadzić praktycznej lekcji zwalczania bogina do programu nauczania. – wyjaśnił Dippet.

\- Nie mam zamiaru poniżać się przed całą szkołą! – wykrzyknęła czarownica, jej ręce zaciśnięte nerwowo na różdżce.

\- Ależ moja droga, przecież każdy uczeń będzie przechodził przez to samo, w dodatku o wiele dłużej niż ty.

Albus nie odzywał się. Dawno nie spotkał żadnego bogina, ale był pewien, że stworzenie przybrałoby kształt martwej Ariany, albo Gellerta, stojącego ponad jej ciałem. Przymknął oczy, starając się odpędzić to wspomnienie. Co pomyśleliby uczniowie, gdyby to zobaczyli?

\- Armando, ludzie, którzy wiele przeszli, nie chcą, by ich najgłębsze lęki straszyły innych. – powiedział cicho, a Galatea posłała mu spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

\- Tylko że trzeba konfrontować swoje lęki, stawać z nimi twarzą w twarz, pokazywać innym, że można je zwalczyć.

\- Tak? A ty zwalczyłbyś bogina, gdyby przyjął postać Theresy McGonagall? – zapytała zjadliwie Galatea.

Albus otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdumienia. Galatea rzadko porzucała uprzejmość. A jeśli była gotowa wytoczyć najcięższe działo, wbić szpilę w najbardziej wrażliwe miejsce, to musiała być bardzo zdesperowana. Albus zawsze podziwiał swoją koleżankę. Choć wielokrotnie zdarzało im się nie zgadzać, nigdy nie stracił szacunku dla tej potężnej czarownicy. Albusa tchnęło współczucie: coś czego bała się tak panicznie, musiało być naprawdę straszliwe.

Armando kilka razy zamknął i otworzył usta, ale na jej atak nie było dobrej odpowiedzi. Dyrektor mógł jedynie trząść się ze złości, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w swoją podwładną.

\- Zatem obrona przed boginem będzie nauczana dalej na poziomie teoretycznym. – wydukał tylko i opuścił pokój nauczycielski.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zbliżały się święta Bożego Narodzenia, a Minerwa nadal nie opanowała transformacji w animaga. Było to dla niej źródło niewyczerpanej frustracji, co szybko dostrzegły jej koleżanki:

\- Minnie, wszystko w porządku? Ostatnio jesteś bardzo drażliwa. – szepnęła Poppy podczas lekcji eliksirów, gdy obie pracowały nad swoimi kociołkami.

\- Jestem zła, że nie mogę jechać na święta do rodziców. – mruknęła Minerwa. Poppy nie wiedziała o jej projekcie. Minerwa nie powiedziała o nim nikomu, nie wspomniała o tym w żadnym liście do babki czy ojca. Kiedyś ta tajemniczość ją denerwowała, teraz cieszyła się, że oszczędziła rodzinie rozczarowania z braku postępów. Co do samych świąt, to w ostatniej chwili okazało się, że nie może jechać do Francji. Francuska społeczność czarodziejów w ostatnich tygodniach była nękana atakami na jej prominentnych członków, dlatego z względów bezpieczeństwa zakazano wszelkich niepotrzebnych wizyt w tym kraju. Babcia Theresa wyjechała tam wcześniej, pozostawała więc tam chwilowo uziemiona. Choć była wściekła z tego powodu, to nic nie mogła na to poradzić – Minerwa była zmuszona spędzić święta w Hogwarcie. Ryzyko podróży do niestabilnej politycznie Francji było zbyt duże, szczególnie dla małoletniej córki ambasadora.

\- Och tak mi przykro, zabrałabym cię do siebie, ale Dippet i tak by się nie zgodził. – Poppy pocieszająco dotknęła jej ramienia. Minerwa, wytrącona z równowagi tym gestem, dodała trzy krople metrochetoniany do swojego kociołka zamiast dwóch. W efekcie z naczynia zaczął wydzielać się duszący, żółty dym.

\- Och Minnie, przepraszam! – wykrzyknęła Poppy, pokasłując.

Minerwa zacisnęła dłonie na różdżce. Przerażone krzyki uczniów i rozkazy Slughorna nie docierały do niej. Moc zalewała ją falami i ostatnimi resztkami woli Minerwa powstrzymywała ją przed upuszczeniem jej ciała w fali niszczącej energii. Musiała znaleźć Dumbledore'a i to szybko.

Jak w transie wybiegła z wypełnionej dymem klasy. Zatrzymała się przy ścianie, dysząc ciężko. Świeże powietrze nieco rozjaśniło jej umysł, ale nadal miała wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.

\- McGonagall? Wszystko ok? – Minerwa jak przez mgłę widziała znajomą twarz, nie potrafiła jej zidentyfikować.

\- Zaprowadź mnie do Dumbledore'a , szybko! – wycharczała, gdy powstrzymywanie swojej mocy zaczęło sprawiać jej fizyczny ból.

Silne ramię objęło ją w pasie. Minerwa próbowała skupić się na stawianiu kolejnych kroków, ale mięśnie odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. Widziała jak jej dłoń, zaciśnięta na różdżce jaśnieje. Choć całą swoją siłą woli powstrzymywała energię, kilka razy z jej rąk strzeliły iskry elektryczności. Chłopak, który ją prawie niósł, nie zważał na to, bez słowa skargi ciągnął ją przez kolejne korytarze. Do Minerwy niewiele docierało, jej umysł balansował na granicy świadomości. Obrazy były rozmyte, dźwięki stłumione. Wydawało jej się, że widziała dłoń o krótkich palcach uderzającą w znajome drzwi. A potem zobaczyła znajome, migoczące oczy, patrzące na nią z troską.

\- Panie Moody, niech pan się odsunie, najlepiej stanie pod ścianą. – Minerwa jakimś słowem zrozumiała słowa swojego nauczyciela transmutacji. Energia uderzyła w jej bariery z większą siłą, dziewczynka syknęła z bólu. Miała wrażenie jakby jej komórki płonęły żywym ogniem. Mimo wszystko czuła się bezpiecznej w silnym uchwycie profesora.

\- Minerwa, słyszysz mnie? Kiwnij głową, jeśli rozumiesz. – znów w zasięgu jej wzroku uformował się falujący obraz błękitnych oczu. Z ogromnym bólem i niekontrolowanym wybuchem iskier, Minerwa skinęła głową.

\- Dobrze, słuchaj uważnie. Za chwilę uwolnisz ułamek tej mocy, ale odrobinę, tyle, byś odzyskała jasność umysłu i bym był w stanie to wchłonąć. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, musisz być świadoma, bym mógł ci pomóc. Kawałek, drobina. Na trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy!

Minerwa skupiła się, zbierając całą swoją siłę woli. A potem opuściła barierę i szybko nałożyła ją z powrotem. Uścisk na jej talii zelżał nieco. Minerwa ostrożnie otworzyła oczy, które wcześniej zaciskała z całej siły.

Była w pustej klasie transmutacji. Profesor Dumbledore podtrzymywał ją delikatnie, wokół wirowały drobinki kurzu. Minerwa odsunęła się od nauczyciela i mocno oparła stopy na ziemi. Gdy Dumbledore upewnił się, że może sama stać, puścił ją i zaniósł się kaszlem.

\- Na brodę Merlina, Minerwo, to było jednak mocniejsze niż się spodziewałem. – mruknął i zerknął na biurko.

\- Panie Moody! Nic ci się nie stało? – zawołał. Zza biurka wyczołgał się pierwszoroczny Gryfon, Alastor Moody. Wpatrywał się w Minerwę z niedowierzaniem i jakby fascynacją. Dziewczynka poczuła się niezręcznie- lekkomyślnie ryzykowała życiem chłopca, prosząc, by zaprowadził ją do opiekuna ich domu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, profesorze. Czy z nią będzie wszystko dobrze? Może powinienem zaprowadzić ją do skrzydła szpitalnego…? – chłopiec otrzepał szare od kurzu szaty. Dumbledore zerknął na Minerwę, zobaczyła w jego oczach lekkie rozbawienie.

\- Raczej nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Dobrze, że przyprowadziłeś ją tutaj. Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał teraz opuścić moją klasę i lepiej byłoby gdybyś nikomu o tym nie wspominał. I poinformuj proszę profesora Slughorna, że Mi… panna McGonagall jest ze mną. – Minerwa była zdumiona, że jej ulubiony profesor może użyć tonu nie dającego pola do dyskusji. Alastor kiwnął głową i wyszedł.

\- Profesorze, nie wiem kiedy to znów uderzy.

\- Zatem chodź, nie mamy wiele czasu, a kolejnej takiej dawki już od ciebie nie odbiorę. – profesor wybiegł z klasy, a Minerwa podążyła za nim.

Dumbledore musiał prowadzić ją przez jakieś tajne przejścia, bo w niecałe dziesięć minut znaleźli się po drugiej stronie zamku, przy bocznym wyjściu, prowadzącym do chatki Ogga. Minerwa skupiała się jedynie na jak najszybszym biegu, bo druga fala wzbierającej energii już zalewała jej umysł, zacierając pole widzenia. Jedna noga, druga noga. Wdech, wydech. Świeże powietrze.

Profesor wyprowadził ją na zewnątrz i wskazał na stary, kamienny mur po lewej.

\- Zakładam, że nie mamy za wiele czasu, więc postaraj się skupić, Minerwo. Celujesz różdżką w tę ścianę, ważne by ręka ci nie drżała, bo to przez nią będzie przepływać moc. Nie wykonujesz żadnego ruchu różdżką, wypowiadasz jedynie słowa: _Povebudae agaretenum espinaraza gedeaute._ Nie przejmuj się wymową, liczy się to, byś skierowała moc przez różdżkę, nie uwolniła ją do otoczenia. Zamek ci pomoże, ale tylko w pewnym stopniu.

Minerwa kiwała głową, skupiając się na błękitnych oczach profesora i wielokrotnie mrugając, próbując zachować ostry obraz. Kilka razy powtórzyła w myślach inkantację, profesor wypowiedział ją jeszcze trzykrotnie. Minerwa odwróciła się do ściany. Musiało się udać – za chwilę nogi odmówią jej posłuszeństwa. Zebrawszy całą swoją siłę woli, Minerwa wyprostowała się, wycelowała wyprostowane ramię w mur Hogwartu i czystym głosem wypowiedziała słowa zaklęcia:

\- _Povebudae agaretenum espinaraza gedeaute._

Minerwa poczuła jak energia, przed chwilą jakby rozbijająca się o granice komórek jej ciała, wzbiera gwałtownie. Strumienie czystej mocy jakby spływały żyłami Minerwy, podążając do różdżki. Ból był ogromny. Minerwa nie drgnęła nawet gdy ogromna fala energii przetaczając się przez jej serce, spowodowała chwilowe jego zatrzymanie. Różdżka Minerwy rozgrzała się do ogromnej temperatury, ale zasadniczo spełniała swoje zadanie. Dziewczynka widziała zielony strumień energii wypływający z różdżki i rozlewający się po kamiennej ścianie . Z fascynacją obserwowała jak kamienie zaczynają świecić zieloną poświatą, jak ubytki znikają, a mur zaczyna wyglądać jakby został postawiony sto lat temu, a nie tysiąc.

Przez równe pięć minut Minerwa transferowała swoje pokłady energii. Gdy jej umysł się rozjaśnił, sięgnęła w głąb siebie, monitorując poziomy mocy. Gdy uznała, że wystarczy, powoli odcinała dopływ mocy, a zielony strumień zelżał do maleńkiej strużki. Po chwili i ona zniknęła.

Dziewczynka natychmiast poczuła ubytek znacznej ilości magicznej mocy. Nogi lekko się pod nią ugięły, usiadła więc na zmarzniętej ziemi. Z ulgą zacisnęła dłoń na zimnej kępce trawy – na jej ręce pojawiły się bąble oparzeń spowodowane nagrzaną różdżką. Minerwa poczuła przeskok iskry elektrycznej, gdy Dumbledore delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia.

\- Już wszystko dobrze? – zapytał, wyciągając do niej dłoń. Minerwa po krótkim wahaniu podała mu rękę i podniosła się z ziemi.

\- Na brodę Merlina, Minerwo, jesteś oparzona! – profesor z wyraźną troską przyglądał się jej ręce.

\- To nic takiego, profesorze. Mam dobrą różdżkę, inna zapewne nie wytrzymałaby tej temperatury.

\- Daj rękę, jest pewne zaklęcie leczące lekkie oparzenia. – profesor Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę. Minerwa podała mu rękę. Rzeczywiście, pod wpływem rzuconego przez niego zaklęcia, dłoń piekła dużo lżej.

\- Nie myślałam, że to takie bolesne. – wyznała Minerwa, wzdrygając się na wspomnienie ogromnych fal energii przepływających przez rękę.

\- Pewne poświęcenie to istota tego zaklęcia. Aczkolwiek z czasem nauczysz się trochę kontrolować przepływ magii, tak by proces trwał dłużej, ale był łagodniejszy. Musisz też być bardziej wyczulona na symptomy zbliżającego się wybuchu. Gdyby pan Moody nie przyprowadził cię do mnie… mogłoby to się źle skończyć.

Minerwa potrząsnęła głową. Jak miała to wyczuć? Było raczej niespodziewane, poza tym jak profesor mógł oczekiwać, że prędzej to rozpozna, skoro to był dopiero drugi taki przypadek? Nauczyciel chyba zrozumiał powód jej milczenia i mocniej zaciśniętych ust, bo dodał usprawiedliwiająco:

\- Nie wiem jakie mogą być symptomy w twoich przypadku, transfer zbytków energii to bardzo słabo rozwinięta dziedzina magii i możemy podejrzewać, że każda jednostka reaguje inaczej. Ja na przykład jestem rozdrażniony i pochłaniam więcej słodyczy niż zwykle.

Minerwa mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Jest to w ogóle możliwe, profesorze? – zapytała przekornie, w duchu zastanawiając się, czy ostatnio zachowywała się inaczej niż zwykle. To fakt, była często poirytowana, ale zrzuciła to na karb prób przemian animagicznych. _O ile to można nazwać próbami._ – pomyślała gorzko. Ale potem do głowy przyszła jej pewna myśl:

\- Profesorze, a co jeśli to ta moc hamowała moje przemiany? W wymogach napisano że czarodziej powinien mieć ,,odpowiednią moc magiczną". Zakładaliśmy, że chodzi o minimalną moc magiczną, ale co jeśli istnieje też górna granica? – umysł Minerwy pracował na najwyższych obrotach, łącząc i kojarząc fakty. W oku nauczyciela transmutacji pojawił się błysk:

\- To interesująca teoria. Tłumaczyłaby przypadki tych wszystkich mistrzów transmutacji, którzy mimo ogromnej mocy nigdy nie zostali animagami.

\- Jeśli mam rację, to teraz, po procesie oczyszczenia z nadwyżki mocy, może będę gotowa przeprowadzić transmutację! – Minerwa prawie tanecznym krokiem weszła do gabinetu opiekuna swojego domu.

\- O nie, nie tak szybko. Proces oczyszczenia pozostawia organizm czarodzieja w dość nietypowym stanie, wolałbym byś podjęła próbę na naszej kolejnej lekcji. W piątek, to jest chyba za trzy dni. Akurat nieco się zregenerujesz. W tym momencie nadal musisz odczuwać jeszcze skutki oczyszczenia.

\- Ależ profesorze! Trzy dni to tak długo! – Minerwa spojrzała błagalnym wzrokiem na profesora, ale on pokręcił głową.

\- Minerwo, obiecałem że ci pomogę, ale w zamian wymagam respektowania moich decyzji. Pierwsza przemiana to wyczerpujący proces i wolałbym, by udało ci się go przeprowadzić w obie strony, bo trudno mi będzie przemienić cię z powrotem, nie wiedząc czy uległaś przemianie w stu procentach.

Minerwa przewróciła oczami. Chciała się zmienić, tu i teraz, natychmiast. Zostanie animagiem było jej nadrzędnym celem, a teraz, kiedy wierzyła, że ma duże szanse powodzenia, miała czekać?

\- Zrozumiałaś Minerwo? Co z tego, że będziesz wydawać się idealnym zwierzęciem, skoro twoje ograny wewnętrzne będą całkiem pomieszane? Umrzesz, zanim zdążę się zorientować.

Jego surowe słowa jakby zawisły w powietrzu. Minerwa oczywiście była świadoma ogromnego ryzyka, z jakim wiążą się pierwsze przemiany. Po kilka razy przeczytała ostrzegawcze rozdziały, opisujące tysiąc rzeczy, które mogą pójść nie tak. Rozczarowanie sprawiło że słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle, kiwnęła więc sztywno głową. Profesor uniósł wzrok znad biurka.

\- Moja droga, zajmujemy się czymś nielegalnym bez ścisłego nadzoru ministerstwa. Gdyby coś ci się stało, tym razem Hogwart by zamknięto, a ja gniłbym w Azkabanie do końca życia. Nie chcesz chyba tego?

\- Uciekłby pan, zanim by zdążyli odczytać akt oskarżenia, profesorze. – Minerwa nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić kolorowego i ekscentrycznego nauczyciela w surowych i spartańskich więziennych murach.

\- Zanim zdążyli by odczytać akt oskarżenia, zwielokrotniona dawka gniewu wszystkich McGonagallów pozbawiłaby mnie życia. – profesor mrugnął do niej. Minerwa zachichotała, pożegnała się i wyszła. Miała zamiar odliczać każdą minutę do piątkowej lekcji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia Albus Dumbledore troskliwie karmił żółwie w swojej klasie. Na nich ćwiczyli transmutacje uczniowie, którzy przyjechali bez własnych zwierząt. Albus lubił obserwować te stworzonka, które zachowywały spokój w każdej sytuacji, a nie miały łatwo, zważywszy na fakt, że przynajmniej raz dziennie zamieniano je w coś zupełnie innego.

Czarodziej podniósł głowę, słysząc energiczne pukanie do drzwi. Gdy się odwrócił, miał przed sobą pierwszorocznego Alastora Moody'ego.

Albus polubił tego chłopca. Moody był dość potężny, pełen energii, pewności siebie i pewnej ,,czujności", która nieraz zadziwiła nauczyciela transmutacji. Choć Albus był dumny z Alastora i cieszył się, że chłopiec trafił do domu Lwa, to nie spodziewał się, że jedenastolatek zareaguje tak dojrzale podczas ,,ataku" Minerwy. Niejeden dorosły straciłby głowę, a Moody zacisnął zęby i praktycznie przeniósł ją przez pół zamku, nie zadając zbędnych pytań. A może właśnie po to tu teraz przyszedł, by je zadać?

\- W czym mogę pomóc, panie Moody? – Albus spojrzał w oczy chłopca, który spokojnie odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

\- To, co przytrafiło się Mi… pannie McGonagall, zdarza się wszystkim? – zapytał chłopiec z ciekawością.

\- Nie, zaobserwowałem to jedynie u bardzo potężnych czarodziejów, więc nie masz się czego obawiać. – Albus posłał chłopcu uspokajający uśmiech, w myślach marząc, by nie było więcej pytań.

\- Obawiać? Jak bardzo niebezpieczne jest takie zjawisko? – Moody oparł się o ławkę, Albus westchnął. To jednak miała być dłuższa rozmowa.

\- Nie opanowane na czas stanowi ogromne zagrożenie. Jestem z pana bardzo dumny, panie Moody, bo zareagował pan z niebywałą przytomnością umysłu, przyprowadzając pannę McGonagall do mnie, ale mając na uwadze dobro jej i nas wszystkich, lepiej by nie interesował się pan jej mocami. – Albus przyjął pozę surowego belfra. Nie cierpiał tego, ale już dawno wmówił sobie, że Minerwa jest o wiele bardziej bezpieczna gdy niewiele osób jest świadomych jej ogromnego potencjału magicznego.

\- Rozumiem profesorze. Nie przyszedłem jednak wypytywać pana o moce panny McGonagall. Ktoś inny interesuje się jej mocą, profesorze.

Albus uniósł brwi. Tego się nie spodziewał. Kto mógłby interesować się Minerwą? Przecież cały czas zachowywali wszelkie środki ostrożności.

\- Kto? – wyszeptał nauczyciel, intensywniej wpatrując się w chłopca przed sobą.

\- Tom Riddle.

Profesor transmutacji przez chwilę wstrzymał oddech. Riddle. Nie lubił chłopaka od samego początku. Jego udział w ,,zdemaskowaniu" Hagrida, był dla Albusa bardzo podejrzany. Owszem, był wybitnym uczniem, Albus nie mógł się przyczepić do niczego poza faktem, że Riddle nie wykazywał takiego entuzjazmu jak Minerwa. Właśnie, Minerwa. Ślizgon uratował ją przed akromantulą, ale Albus nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Nie potrafił też stłumić tego gorzkiego ukłucia, gdy przypominał sobie pełne wyrzutu słowa Minerwy. Riddle ją ocalił, podczas gdy Albus nawet nie był w stanie złapać groźnego zwierzęcia. Bez względu na swoje uczucia, teraz rozum podpowiadał nauczycielowi, że może nie pomylił się tak bardzo. Tom prawdopodobnie miał jakiś powód w ocaleniu Minerwy.

\- Dlaczego twoim zdaniem pan Riddle interesuje się mocami panny McGonagall? – Albus był zdeterminowany by wyciągnąć z pierwszorocznego Gryfona jak najwięcej informacji.

\- Śledzi ją, siada nieopodal w bibliotece, przychodzi na treningi Gryfonów, wpatruje się w nią w taki osobliwy sposób- jest bardzo ostrożny, stara się być niezauważonym, ona sama pewnie nie jest tego świadoma. Nie podoba mi się to, profesorze. Może jestem wyczulony…- chłopiec po raz pierwszy spuścił głowę i zarumienił się lekko.

Albus tymczasem powstrzymywał uczucie zimnego gniewu. Czego Riddle chciał od Minerwy? Czy ona rzeczywiście nie zauważyła tego wszystkiego, co opisywał Moody? Albus zamyślił się. Z tej sytuacji nie było dobrego wyjścia. Słowa jednego chłopca to za mało, by podjąć jakieś zdecydowane kroki. Riddle wyparłby się wszystkiego, poza tym Albus nadal nie znał jego motywów działania. Sam Albus nie mógł jej pilnować, a ostrzeżenie jej wprost nie wchodziło w grę – i tak miała wiele na głowie.

\- Profesorze? – Moody przekrzywił głowę.

\- Doceniam, że podzielił się pan ze mną swoimi spostrzeżeniami, panie Moody, ale na tę chwilę nie sądzę byśmy mogli podjąć jakiekolwiek kroki.

\- Uważa pan, że przesadzam? – Moody zacisnął dłoń na swojej różdżce. Albus dopiero teraz zauważył, że chłopiec przesuwa po niej palcami.

\- Nie, bardzo poważnie traktuje wszystko, co dotyczy bezpieczeństwa moich uczniów, panie Moody. Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować, to byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby dalej miał pan na oku pana Riddle. Gdyby spostrzegłby pan coś bardziej niepokojącego, proszę się nie wahać i przyjść do mnie od razu.

\- Tak zrobię, profesorze.


	10. Chapter 10

W piątek rano Minerwa krzątała się po dormitorium z zadziwiającą energią, co było zaskakujące, zważywszy na fakt, że nie spała pół nocy. Choć starała się wyprzeć to z umysłu, by potem nie przeżyć gorzkiego rozczarowania, myśli o byciu animagiem ciągle zaprzątały jej myśli.

\- Minerwo, wszystko w porządku? – Deborah, Gryfonka z tego samego roku, przyglądała się jej z uniesionymi brwiami. Minerwa z wysiłkiem narzuciła swoją poważną maskę i odpowiedziała:

\- Oczywiście, czuję, że to będzie wspaniały dzień.

Na szczęście Deborah nie zadawała więcej pytań. Wzruszyła ramionami i opuściła dormitorium, udając się na śniadanie. Oprócz Poppy, rówieśnicy Minerwy niechętnie się z nią zaprzyjaźniali. Owszem, przychodzili często po pomoc w lekcjach, notatki czy wyjaśnienia, kibicowali jej podczas meczów quidditcha, zawsze zachowywali się wzorowo. Jednakże Minerwa wyraźnie widziała, że trzymają się na dystans. Część robiła to ze względu na jej pochodzenie, na jej przynależność do czarodziejskiej elity. Kilka razy Minerwa przyłapała ich na parodiowaniu jej sposobu poruszania się czy manier. Dziewczynka była świadoma, że jej zawsze wyprostowana sylwetka, uniesiona wysoko głowa i przeszywające spojrzenie odpychają rówieśników, ale jednocześnie właśnie takim dojrzałym sposobem zachowania ujmowała sobie inną grupę – dorosłych.

Poza pochodzeniem kluczowa była też inna kwestia – jej moc i inteligencja. Gryfoni mieli ją za perfekcjonistkę, która zawsze była krok przed nimi, która znała odpowiedź na każde pytanie, która niejednokrotnie zadziwiała wiedzą nawet takich nauczycieli jak profesor Merrythought. Uczniowie podświadomie wyczuwali też ogromną różnicę między własnym potencjałem magicznym a potencjałem Minerwy. Każde jej zaklęcie było kilkukrotnie potężniejsze niż ich, a gdy się irytowała, z jej palców strzelały ostrzegawcze iskry. Ci, którzy mieli okazję widzieć ją podczas wybuchu słynnego już szkockiego temperamentu, obiecywali sobie, że nigdy więcej jej już nie sprowokują.

Dzisiaj Poppy zapewne spała w swoim domu w Manchesterze, dokąd udała się na świąteczną przerwę. Dlatego Minerwa samotnie zeszła na śniadanie i usiadła przy pustym stole Gryfonów, próbując zagłuszyć żal myślą, że przynajmniej będzie miała więcej jedzenia dla siebie i święty spokój. Były to czcze myśli, bo wśród niewielu uczniów, którzy zeszli dziś na śniadanie był Tom Riddle.

Minerwa wciąż pamiętała jak chłopiec uratował jej życie w drugiej klasie, ale obecnie nie utrzymywała z nim kontaktów, poza utrzymywaniem przyjaznych pozorów uprzejmości. Jednakże zawsze czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie na swoich plecach – badające, rozkładające jej postać na czynniki, czujne. Wielokrotnie miała wrażenie że drugoroczny Ślizgon ją śledzi, ale ilekroć się odwracała, nie dostrzegała charakterystycznych lśniących włosów, czarnych jak jej własne.

By zająć myśli czymś innym, a nie Tomem i transmutacją, Minerwa sięgnęła po porzucony na stole Gryfonów egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego. Z przerażeniem przeczytała nagłówek na pierwszej stronie:

,,Atak na ambasadę brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów we Francji"

Minerwa szybko przeczytała artykuł i pozwoliła sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Wczoraj jej rodzice byli gospodarzami corocznego świątecznego przyjęcia w brytyjskiej ambasadzie. Zaprosili samą śmietankę francuskiej społeczności czarodziejów. Był tam francuski minister magii, szefowie podległych mu departamentów, ambasadorowie innych społeczności, czarodzieje zasłużeni dla nauki, kultury i quidditcha. Theresa McGonagall również tam była, razem z szefami francuskiego Instytutu. To miało być przyjęcie jakich wiele, orkiestra, choinka, wino – a jednak wydarzył się incydent, który miał pokazać światu, że Francja nadal jest niestabilnym magicznie krajem, którego rząd nie ma poparcia wśród obywateli, w którym ambasadorowie innych społeczności nie mogą czuć się bezpiecznie.

Grupa zamaskowanych magów zaatakowała ambasadę, posługując się paskudnymi urokami, najgorszymi klątwami i czarną magią. Było ich zaledwie dziesięciu, ale zdołali przedrzeć się przez krąg zaklęć ochronnych otaczających ambasadę. Jednakże kimkolwiek byli napastnicy, najwyraźniej nie docenili Brytyjczyków. Ojciec Minerwy znał każdy kąt budynku ambasady – w obliczu zagrożenia natychmiast zaczął wydawać rozkazy, przygotowując obecnych tam magów do obrony. Jego autorytet pozwolił mu na opanowanie paniki. Gdy napastnicy włamali się przez główne drzwi, oblężeni magowie już na nich czekali w gotowości. W obliczu ściany zdeterminowanych obrońców, na czele z legendarnymi McGonagallami, atakujący zdołali jedynie wyczarować parę słabych uroków, po czym stchórzyli i uciekli, aportując się za bramą ambasady. Nikt nie słyszał ich głosów, nikt nie widział ich twarzy. Francuzi uznali, że byli to wywrotowcy, przeciwnicy bliskiego sojuszu z Anglią. Minerwa jedynie syknęła na te mgliste wyjaśnienie – ojciec wielokrotnie opisywał, że Francja to kraj bez efektywnych władz, z szczątkowym departamentem aurorów, bez więzienia z prawdziwego zdarzenia – na niektóre przestępstwa wręcz przymykano oczy. Minerwa pomyślała, że pewnie i ta sprawa zostanie zamieciona pod dywan – w końcu nikt nie ucierpiał, a jedynie zdecydowana dezaprobata ze strony brytyjskiego ministerstwa zmusiłaby francuskie władze do działania. W obliczu ciężko wypracowanego sojuszu Anglia zapewne zrezygnuje z zdecydowanych działań.

Minerwa usłyszała szelest nad głową. To była sowa od rodziców – w jej szponach Minerwa ujrzała dobrze znaną kopertę papeterii dyplomatycznej z woskową pieczęcią McGonagallów. Dziewczynka szybkim gestem chwyciła list, rozerwała kopertę i przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście, napisanym piękną kaligrafią ojca.

Robert McGonagall uspokajał córkę, donosząc, że wszyscy wyszli z ataku bez najmniejszego zadrapania. Dzielił się bardziej szczegółowym opisem krótkiej walki i własnymi przemyśleniami na temat napastników. Minerwa czytała z wypiekami na twarzy, choć wiedziała, że obserwuje ją pół grona pedagogicznego. Do tradycyjnej uprzejmości czarodziejów należało unikanie rozmów o polityce, jednakże nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że można było sobie pozwolić na niedoinformowanie w tej dziedzinie. Każdy szanujący się mag powinien doskonale orientować się w meandrach polityki brytyjskiego ministerstwa magii, a Robert McGonagall, znajdujący się blisko jej centrum, od najmłodszych lat edukował Minerwę w tym kierunku. Chociaż nie pozwalano jej schodzić na przyjęcia odbywające się na parterze domu, ze względu na brak kontroli nad własnymi mocami, Minerwa mogła podglądać znakomitych gości przez małe okienko prowadzące z kuchni do salonu.

Po przeczytaniu listu dziewczynka wstała i pobiegła z powrotem do wieży Gryffindoru, by napisać odpowiedź i dołączyć ją do świątecznych paczek, które miała przesłać rodzicom. Podśpiewywała wesoło, przywiązując podarunek dla ojca do nogi dorodnej sowy szkolnej. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, być może w następnym liście napisze mu o swojej przemianie w animaga!

Przez pół dnia Minerwa latała na miotle w obficie padającym śniegu. Niesprzyjające warunki jej nie przeszkadzały, brakowało jej jedynie towarzystwa smoków. Przez większą część wakacji trenowała lot na miotle, a smoki towarzyszyły jej w tej rozrywce, robiąc wokół niej powietrzne akrobacje lub ucząc młode trudniejszych uników. Teraz, choć była całkiem przemoczona, bardziej bolał ją fakt, że była również zupełnie samotna.

 _Jednak niekoniecznie._ – przemknęło jej przez myśl, gdy zobaczyła samotną figurkę idącą nad brzegiem jeziora. Ciekawość wzięła w górę i Minerwa wylądowała kilkanaście metrów przed przedzierającym się przez zaspę chłopcem. W myślach przeklęła swoją ciekawość, gdy zobaczyła ostre spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Miała przed sobą Toma Riddle.

 _-_ Dokąd idziesz, Tom? – zapytała, siląc się na ciepły i przyjazny ton.

\- Dumbledore kazał mi przekazać Oggowi, żeby przyniósł więcej choinek. Najwyraźniej pięćdziesiąt mu nie wystarcza. – odpowiedział chłodno chłopak. Minerwie nie umknęło jego skrzywienie na dźwięk własnego imienia oraz niechęć, z jaką wymawiał nazwisko zastępcy dyrektora.

\- Ja mogę polecieć do jego chatki. Mam miotłę, będzie szybciej, poza tym nie ma potrzeby byś przemókł jeszcze bardziej.

Chłopiec szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdumieniem. Minerwa zachichotała w duchu – Gryfońskie lwiątko oferujące pomoc gwieździe Slytherinu – Riddle nie mógł się tego spodziewać.

\- Naprawdę nie będzie to dla ciebie problemem, panienko? – jego słowa zawisły przez chwilę w powietrzu. _On nie przyjmie litości._ – uświadomiła sobie Minerwa. A potem zauważyła aksamitny zielony szalik na jego szyi – ten sam, który podarowała mu jej babka.

\- Nie. To ile tych choinek brakuje Dumbledore'owi? – zapytała Minerwa, odzierając swój głos z uprzejmości. Oblicze Toma rozjaśniło się lekko, potwierdzając jej teorię.

\- Pięć pełnowymiarowych do Wielkiej Sali. I sześć małych do profesorskich gabinetów.

\- Dobrze. – Minerwa przerzuciła nogę przez miotłę. Odwróciła się, gdy znów usłyszała jego głos:

\- Dziękuję. – na twarzy chłopca malował się tajemniczy półuśmiech. Minerwa, która nie spodziewała się wdzięczności ze strony Ślizgona, skinęła głową i wystartowała. Ostatecznie nie powinna się dziwić – w święta chyba nawet Ślizgoni wydawali się milsi.

Wieczorem Minerwa, pełna przejęcia i tłumionej niecierpliwości, zapukała do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore. Odpowiedział jej wesoły głos:

\- Wejdź Minerwo.

Nauczyciel stał przy oknie, bezwiednie gładząc swoją długą, kasztanową brodę. Na widok Minerwy się rozpromienił w uśmiechu.

\- Podobno byłaś przedwczoraj bardzo rozkojarzona. Profesor Merrythought powiedziała, że po raz pierwszy gdy zadała pytanie do klasy, twoja ręka nie była uniesiona.

\- Cały czas myślałam tylko o tym, czy nasze założenie się sprawdzi. – Minerwa szybko przelewitowała krzesło na środek pokoju i odłożyła różdżkę na biurko.

\- Minerwa, pamiętaj, że jeśli cokolwiek pójdzie nie tak, nie możesz wpadać w panikę. – profesor uspokajająco uścisnął jej dłoń, patrząc z powagą w oczy. Minerwa kiwnęła głową i zajęła miejsce na krześle.

Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła powoli uspokajać swój oddech i bicie serca. Jej organizm stopniowo się wyciszał, ludzkie procesy zachodzące w jej ciele jakby zwolniły. Następnie Minerwa przeszła do wyciszania swojego umysłu. Było to o wiele trudniejsze zadanie, wymagało więcej czasu i wysiłku. Minerwa musiała zamknąć za szczelnymi murami oklumencji swoje oczekiwania, zniecierpliwienie, frustrację, pragnienia, lęki – wszystko, co mogłoby ją rozproszyć. Kiedyś wierzyła, że człowiek nie może tak po prostu przestać myśleć. Cotygodniowe ćwiczenia z profesorem Dumbledore udowodniły, że się myliła, teraz musiała wykorzystać umiejętność, którą nabyła.

Gdy odcięła wrażenia płynące z ciała i umysłu, została jeszcze jedna rzecz do zrobienia. Musiała pozwolić by jej magia przeprowadziła przemianę. Musiała ją uwolnić z barier narzucanych przez umysł i ciało, musiała ją ukształtować w odpowiedni sposób. Zwyczajna egzystencja wymagała otwartego na bodźce ciała i umysłu, i kontrolowania magii. Przemiana animagiczna odwrotnie – burzyła bariery krępujące magię, wiązała ciało i umysł.

Minerwa powoli wyczuwała swoją energię. Czuła krążącą ją w całym ciele. Zaczerpnęła jej i skierowała do umysłu. I znów, znów. Z determinacją zmuszała moc by wąskimi strumieniami płynęła do umysłu. Gdy cała jej magia zgromadziła się w umyśle, Minerwa powoli zaczęła opuszczać bariery. Jedna za drugą opadały, a magia wydostawała się na zewnątrz – już nie w obręb ciała, ale poza. Nie uciekała jednak tak jak wtedy, gdy weszła profesor Merrythought. Nie było jej tak dużo. Gdyby Minerwa mogła pozwolić na uformowanie myśli, ucieszyłaby się, bo potwierdzało to jej teorię, że do przemiany nie można mieć zbyt wiele mocy. Zamiast uderzać w barierę wytworzoną przez nauczyciela, moc zbierała się wokół ciała Minerwy – wokół jej ludzkiej formy.

Minerwa pozwoliła by jej moc wypłynęła poza ciało, a potem wysłała jeden potężny impuls. Przemiana się zaczęła. Pierwszym wrażeniem był ból. Promieniujący z każdego mięśnia, z każdej kości. Minerwa jednak spodziewała się tego. Przyzwoliła by ją ogarniał. Jednocześnie czuła, że przemiana dobiega końca. Energia na powrót wlewała się w jej ciało, bariery powstrzymujące umysł upadały, granice jej ciała na powrót wydawały się namacalne. Gdy to wszystko się uspokoiło, Minerwa otworzyła oczy.

Najpierw uderzył ją zapach. Słodki, czekoladowy, z delikatną nutą cytryny. Gabinet profesora Dumbledore zawsze tak pachniał, ale teraz Minerwa czuła to z o wiele większą siłą. Drugą rzeczą była wysokość. Siedząc na krześle widziała wszystko co było za biurkiem, a teraz jakby ono górowało nad nią. A potem usłyszała głośny śmiech profesora:

\- Minerwo! Udało ci się!

Zobaczyła ogromną sylwetkę profesora, który pochylił się nad nią z jakimś przedmiotem. To było ładne lusterko. Minerwa wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk na widok swojego odbicia.

BYŁA KOTEM.

W lusterku widziała szaroburą, pręgowaną kotkę, o intensywnie zielonych oczach. Minerwa próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale z jej gardła wydobyło się jedynie miauknięcie. Uniosła dłoń – nie, łapę – i zobaczyła ostre, małe pazurki. Próbowała się wyprostować, ale udało jej się jedynie unieść tylną część ciała. Przez chwilę balansowała na krześle, machając ogonem (tak ogonem!) by odzyskać równowagę, ale po chwili się poddała i usiadła.

\- Spróbuj się zmienić z powrotem, moja droga. Pierwsza przemiana nie powinna być zbyt długa. Będziesz miała jeszcze sporo czasu by przyzwyczaić się do tej formy. – profesor patrzył na nią z troską w błękitnych oczach.

Minerwa kiwnęła kocią głową. Widzenie jak kot, czucie jak kot, bycie kotem – to było bardzo dużo jak na jeden raz. Zamknęła oczy. Według ksiąg każda następna przemiana miała być łatwiejsza. Teraz odcięcie się od ciała i umysłu było trudniejsze – koty najwyraźniej miały mniejszą zdolność koncentracji niż ludzie. Gdy wreszcie zamknęła wszystkie czynniki rozpraszające, sięgnęła po magię. I znów było trudniej. Koty nie były stworzone do używania magii jak ludzie, nie były nawet uważane za magiczne stworzenia. Ich magia była głęboko ukryta, minęło więc parę minut, zanim Minerwa zdołała ją wydobyć i wypuścić poza ciało. Także impuls powrotny musiał być silniejszy, ale równie precyzyjnie wyważony. Minerwa nie zdążyła odpowiednio skorygować proporcji, przemiana powrotna była więc o wiele gwałtowniejsza. Ból był silniejszy, choć krótszy.

Gdy Minerwa otworzyła oczy, leżała na szczątkach krzesła. Minęło parę sekund gdy jej wzrok odzyskał ostrość. Teraz widziała wyraźnie błękitne oczy i rysujące się w nich zmartwienie.

\- Minerwa?

Dziewczyna sięgnęła ręką do głowy i syknęła z bólu promieniującego z poruszonych mięśni. Jej włosy były w całkowitym nieładzie, opadając w kołtunach na twarz. Jej szaty całkowicie wygniecione i pachnące … kotem.

\- Wszystko mnie boli, profesorze, ale nie sądzę bym miała jakieś obrażenia wewnętrzne. – Minerwa próbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale nawet to sprawiło jej ból, więc tylko się skrzywiła.

\- Przelewituję cię na sofę, dobrze? – nie czekając na jej odpowiedź Dumbledore machnął różdżką i Minerwa uniosła się w powietrzu, a potem przeleciała przez gabinet i wleciała do salonu profesora, gdzie delikatnie spoczęła na kanapie w bogatym, szkarłatnym kolorze.

\- Mam tu gdzieś jeszcze eliksir przeciwbólowy, zaraz ci podam. – profesor zniknął za drzwiami by wrócić z małą fiolką. Minerwa wypiła ją całą, z wdzięcznością odnotowując, że nacisk na mięśnie nieco zelżał.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore usiadł w fotelu, z uśmiechem obserwując leżącą przed nim Minerwę. Nigdy nie czuł takiej dumy, takiego poczucia spełnienia. Teraz w pełni rozumiał, dlaczego warto było zostać nauczycielem.

Był świadkiem kolejnego dowodu na to, że siedzące przed nim dziecko jest wyjątkowe. Właśnie została najmłodszą czarownicą w historii, której udało się przeprowadzić przemianę animagiczną. Co więcej, jej pierwsza próba przebiegła bez żadnych komplikacji.

\- Minerwo, nie mógłbym być z ciebie bardziej dumny. Przed chwilą przeszłaś do historii. Mając zaledwie trzynaście lat dołączyłaś do grona najwybitniejszych czarodziejów na świecie. – gdyby dumna i radość przybierały namacalną formę jak energia, Albus wysyłałby ich ogromne ilości przez promieniowanie.

\- Kot. – odpowiedziała jedynie dziewczynka, wpatrując się w przestrzeń ponad jego ramieniem. Uśmiech Albusa nieco zbladł. Czemu Minerwa nie była szczęśliwa?

\- Koty to wspaniałe stworzenia Minerwo. Nie podoba ci się ta forma? Ostatecznie forma animagiczna ma najlepiej oddawać charakter czarodzieja. – zaczął niezdarnie Albus, ale przestał mówić, widząc jej rozczarowany wyraz twarzy.

\- Profesorze, przez chwilę naprawdę wierzyłam, że to będzie smok. Coś potężnego w każdym razie. Stworzenie silne, pełne magii, o ogromnym potencjale dla naszej społeczności. A koty… to wspaniałe stworzenia, zawsze je uwielbiałam, ale jaki jest z nich pożytek? Wątpię bym mogła wykorzystać tę formę w walce, w codziennym życiu. Gdyby to był lew, to co innego. Ale kot? Czy naprawdę właśnie to zwierzę najlepiej wyraża mój charakter? – jej głos był drżący, nieco piskliwy.

\- Minerwo, nie możesz panować nad swoją formą. Musisz pogodzić się z tym, że twoja magia wie lepiej, jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmi. To pewnie moja wina, przez ostatnie dwa lata nieustannie powtarzam ci jaka jesteś wyjątkowa i oczywiście jest to prawda, ale to wcale nie wiąże się z żadnymi oczekiwaniami wobec ciebie. To jest jak bycie innym – musisz to zaakceptować i ostatecznie pokochać. A dla mnie i tak pozostajesz najwspanialszym kotem jakiego widziałem. – Albus starał się wlać w te słowa całe ciepło i otuchę. Minerwa skupiła na nim spojrzenie swoich oczu.

\- Naprawdę pan tak uważa, profesorze?

\- Oczywiście. Teraz lepiej opisz po kolei całą przemianę, bo zaraz rozpłynę się z dumy. – Albus mrugnął do niej, a na jej twarzy wreszcie pojawił się uśmiech.

Rozmawiali jeszcze godzinę, omawiając każdy, najmniejszy szczegół jej przemiany. Albus nie potrafił wyjść z podziwu dla Minerwy. Miała trzynaście lat, a potrafiła w przystępny sposób przedstawić jedną z najbardziej złożonych transmutacji, używając w dodatku fachowej terminologii. _Napisałaby świetną książkę o animagach._ – pomyślał Albus, słuchając jej relacji. Cieszył się jej sukcesem, jakby był jego własnym, więc co chwila musiał sobie przypominać, że to ona wpadła na pomysł z oczyszczeniem, że nie wolno mu przeceniać swojej roli. Jednocześnie pozostawał świadomy, że to dopiero początek tej drogi, pierwszy, ale najważniejszy krok do czegoś wielkiego. Minerwa musiała opanować przemianę do perfekcji, podobnie jak funkcjonowanie w kociej postaci, by móc zostać zarejestrowaną.

\- Jak długo mi to zajmie i czy mogę już komuś powiedzieć o tym projekcie? – Minerwa ułożyła się wygodniej na kanapie. _W zupełnie koci sposób._ – pomyślał Albus z rozbawieniem.

\- Myślę, że za kilka miesięcy będę mógł złożyć wniosek o testy sprawdzające twoje umiejętności. I na tym etapie możesz powiedzieć o swojej przemianie rodzicom i babce, ale wolałbym byś wstrzymała się z chwaleniem koleżankom do czasu wniosku o rejestrację. Będzie nam łatwiej prowadzić rozmowy z ministerstwem, gdy twoje zdolności będą dla nich zaskoczeniem.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. Czy teraz nasze lekcje będą trwały dłużej? Będę potrzebowała więcej czasu na ćwiczenie nowej formy.

Albus skinął głową, po czym spojrzał na zegarek – jej pytanie przypomniało mu o opływającym czasie.

\- Na brodę Merlina, jest po dziewiątej! Jutro święta, a powinnaś się wyspać po takim wysiłku. Czujesz się lepiej, czy przelewitować cię do wieży Gryffindoru? – Albus zerwał się z fotela.

\- Dam radę sama iść. – Minerwa spróbowała wstać, ale z sykiem opadła z powrotem na sofę. Albus ruszył w jej stronę, ale spróbowała jeszcze raz i tym razem stanęła na nogach, choć z wyraźnym grymasem bólu na twarzy. Albus pokręcił głową i podał jej ramię. Ujęła je lekko, jakby nie chcąc obarczać go swoim ciężarem. Razem poszli w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

Gdyby Albus nie był pochłonięty cichą rozmową z Minerwą, pewnie zauważyłby postać Galatei Merrythought obserwującą ich zza półprzymkniętych drzwi swojej klasy. Gdyby pomyślał wcześniej, nie pozwoliłby by Minerwa opuściła jego gabinet w wygniecionej szacie, potarganych włosach, ledwo stawiająca kroki. Ale jego umysł nadal zaprzątała myśl o Minerwie jako najmłodszym animagu w historii, nie zwracał więc uwagi na te istotne szczegóły.

Gdy Albus pomógł Minerwie przejść przez portret Grubej Damy, w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów było już ciemno, a ogień powoli dogasał w kominku. Czarodziej z uśmiechem oddał młodej czarownicy jej różdżkę i powiedział:

\- Wesołych świąt, Minerwo.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odpowiedziała:

\- Dzisiejsza przemiana była jednak najwspanialszym prezentem jaki dostałam profesorze. Nawet jeśli to tylko kot, to przecież nie znamy jeszcze wszystkich możliwości tej formy. Może moja magia wyposaży ją w coś wyjątkowego? W każdym razie, bardzo dziękuję, nie udałoby mi się to bez pańskiej pomocy.

\- Przeceniasz moją rolę, moja droga. Idź spać, musisz być bardzo zmęczona.

\- Dobranoc, profesorze. – po tych słowach Minerwa podjęła mozolną wspinaczkę po schodach prowadzących do jej dormitorium. Albus odprowadził ją wzrokiem – uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.


	11. Chapter 11

Kilka miesięcy później, pod koniec maja, Minerwa McGonagall jak co dzień zeszła z Poppy Pomfrey na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. To był gorący okres powtarzania do końcowych egzaminów, więc mało kto zauważył tajemniczy uśmiech na jej twarzy. Jedynie nauczyciel transmutacji natychmiast pochwycił jej spojrzenie i skłonił głowę z uśmiechem.

\- Nie uczysz się, Minnie? Podobno ten, kto nie będzie potrafił plastycznie opisać działania każdego eliksiru, nawet wielosokowego, nie będzie mógł liczyć na dobre wyniki. – Poppy była wyraźnie zdumiona nonszalanckim podejściem przyjaciółki.

\- Poppy, przecież ona na pewno to wszystko wie. – do stołu Gryffindoru przysiadła się Amelia Bones.

Minerwa przewróciła oczami. Oczywiście że to wszystko wiedziała – co zabawne, podobno uczucie po zażyciu eliksiru wieloskokowego było podobne do tego, które ogarniało ją podczas przemiany w zwierzęcą formę. Końcowe egzaminy w jej przypadku były formalnością, nauczyciele żartowali, że powinna raczej pisać SUMY z piątoklasistami, ale Minerwa chciała ukończyć edukację normalnym tokiem – najchętniej pozostałaby w Hogwarcie jak najdłużej.

Nad głowami jedzących uczniów rozległ się trzepot skrzydeł. Minerwa z niecierpliwością obserwowała morze sów. Dwie z nich opadły na miejsce obok niej – jedna z pieczęcią ministerstwa, druga z egzemplarzem Proroka Codziennego. Dziewczyna szybko uiściła opłatę i rozerwała ministerialną kopertę, szybko odczytując urzędowe pismo. Jej żołądek skręcił się z radości – 10 czerwca, już za dwa tygodnie, miała stawić się w ministerstwie na testy, od których wyników miała zależeć jej rejestracja na animaga. Minerwa szybko wychyliła się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego – profesor Dumbledore uniósł kciuk w jej stronę – on również otrzymał wezwanie, jako jej opiekun.

Ale potem wokół Minerwy rozległy się okrzyki.

\- Minnie!

\- Tu napisali, że masz zostać animagiem!

\- Jeśli ci się uda, będziesz najmłodszym animagiem w historii!

\- Lwiątko, w co się zamieniasz?

\- Niesamowita, jak zawsze!

\- Jak długo ćwiczyłaś do tego?

Minerwa została otoczona przez ciekawskich Gryfonów, kilku Krukonów i garstkę Puchonów, wszyscy krzyczeli nad jej uchem, trudno było jej się skupić. Wreszcie do jej rąk trafił dzisiejszy Prorok Codzienny. Na stronach poświęconych nauce i edukacji poświęcono jej całostronicowy artykuł zatytułowany: ,,McGonagall – najmłodszy animag w historii?" Minerwa z trudem przeczytała go w otaczającym ją gwarze. Gazeta miała koneksje w ministerstwie, ale dziewczynka nie spodziewała się, że tak szybko odkryją jej mały projekt. Nie znali jednak szczegółów, skupiając się raczej na drzewie genealogicznym Minerwy, niż na jej samej. Dziewczynka była do tego przyzwyczajona, odłożyła więc gazetę i spojrzała na otaczających ją uczniów. Natychmiast ucichły pytania i gwar.

\- Na 10 czerwca wyznaczono mi termin testów rejestracyjnych. Więcej informacji nie mogę ujawniać aż do rejestracji. Wybaczcie, ale za parę minut mam egzamin z eliksirów.

Minerwa ruszyła do drzwi, a wszyscy się rozstępowali, ustępując jej drogi. Na szczęście nikt nie pobiegł za nią, choć Minerwa doskonale czuła na sobie ich palące spojrzenia. Mijając próg Wielkiej Sali, zauważyła zamyślonego Toma Riddle. Uniosła głowę wyżej. Bez względu na to jak bardzo chwaliła go profesor Merrythought, nie osiągał takich sukcesów jak Minerwa. I dziewczynie ciężko było ukryć satysfakcję z tego powodu.

Było jednak coś, co rzuciło cień na jej początkową radość. Ani Poppy ani Pomona nie odzywały się do niej. Najpierw Minerwa uznała, że chcą w spokoju przygotować się do egzaminów, ale gdy Poppy opuściła Wielką Salę po kolacji, nie czekając na nią, Minerwa zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak. Pobiegła za koleżanką.

Poppy wcale nie wracała jednak do Wieży Gryffindoru. Skierowała się do innej części zamku , tej w której znajdował się pokój wspólny Hufflepuffu. Minerwa przystanęła za rogiem, słysząc głos Pomony. Najwyraźniej jej przyjaciółki rozmawiały w cieniu glicynii rosnącej na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu.

\- Nie chodzi o to, że przeszkadzają mi jej sukcesy, ale myślałam, że przyjaciele mówią sobie wszystko. My nie mamy przed nią żadnych tajemnic, a ona utrzymywała w sekrecie coś takiego! Wiesz ile zajmuje zostanie animagiem? Lata! A ona nawet słowem się nie zająknęła. Dowiedziałyśmy się z gazety, jak reszta świata. Jakby trzy lata ciągłego wspierania nic nie znaczyły. Przymknęłam oczy na nieco niedokładne wytłumaczenie jej porwania przez smoka, na tę dziwną moc i tak dalej, ale to jest już za wiele! Pomona, my wcale jej nie znamy! Nie wiemy, czego uczy ją Dumbledore, do czego przygotowuje ją rodzina. – Minerwa czuła bolesne ukłucie z każdym słowem. To nie mogła być Poppy – słodka i kochana Poppy, która zawsze miała dla każdego dobre słowo – jak mogła tak mówić, jak mogła sugerować że…

\- Co masz na myśli? Przecież Minerwa jest dzieckiem, nie może być niebezpieczna… - wahanie w głosie Pomony było jak ostateczny cios.

\- Nie widzisz tego? Ona jest o wiele potężniejsza od każdego z nas, nawet profesor Merrythought się jej boi! Nie pamiętasz jak o mało nie zabiła Amelii, tylko dlatego, że babka za wszelką cenę kazała jej zostać w zamku?

Minerwa poczuła jak jej oczy wilgotnieją, ale wybawcze łzy i tym razem nie popłynęły i nie uwolniły jej od bólu, jaki czuła. Stała za wielką kolumną jak sparaliżowana, niezdolna do żadnego racjonalnego działania. Dopiero gdy zaczęło padać i Poppy z Pomoną wbiegły na korytarz, Minerwa odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. Słysząc ich zbliżające się kroki, Minerwa rozejrzała się gorączkowo. Nie mogły jej tu zobaczyć, nie mogły wiedzieć, że je podsłuchiwała. Jednocześnie na całym długim korytarzu nie było żadnej kryjówki, w której mogłaby się schować. Ich głosy były coraz bliżej.

Pstryk. Gdy dwie dziewczynki wyłoniły się zza załomu korytarza, na miejscu Minerwy siedziała szara kotka.

Minerwa zareagowała instynktownie. Przemiana była pierwszą rzeczą, która przyszła jej na myśl, choć już tego żałowała. Po pierwsze, Dumbledore surowo zabronił jej przemiany bez jego obecności. Po drugie, było to niebezpieczne z tego względu, że zwierzęca forma bardzo łatwo mogła stać się ucieczką od tej ludzkiej. Minerwa nie była w stanie skonfrontować się z koleżankami, nie potrafiła stawić czoła nawet własnym uczuciom, a kocia forma stłumiła to wszystko. Koty nie martwią się przyjaźnią. Minerwa pozwoliła powieść się instynktowi i bezszelestnie minęła dwie koleżanki, które nie zwróciły większej uwagi na szarą kotkę. Hogwart od zawsze był pełen kotów – Poppy sama miała kotkę – Pusię.

Minerwa odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy głosy koleżanek ucichły. Przez chwilę miała silne postanowienie by zmienić się z powrotem, ale w obecnym stanie szybka przemiana powrotna była trudna – wymagała jeszcze większego skupienia i silnej woli. Minerwa pozwoliła by instynkt wziął w górę i w kociej postaci pobiegła przed siebie, przecinając sprintem dziedziniec i przeskakując po kilka stopni schody wielkiej klatki schodowej. Zatrzymała się na drugim piętrze by nieco odpocząć, gdy usłyszała głosy:

\- Ależ pani profesor, to taka ciekawa dziedzina magii, o wiele dojrzalsza niż to czym zajmujemy się na lekcjach. – Minerwa łatwo rozpoznała uprzejmy ton Toma Riddle.

\- Tom, to nie jest uwzględnione w programie. Musisz pogodzić się z faktem, że program ten układali najbardziej kompetentni pedagodzy i jeśli uznali, że akurat ta dziedzina nie jest niezbędna uczniom naszej szacownej placówki, to zapewne mieli rację. – profesor Merrythought odpowiedziała ze znudzeniem. Minerwa z ciekawością wychyliła się za kolumny, za którą w pierwszej chwili się schowała . Galatea Merrythought raźnym krokiem zmierzała w stronę swojego gabinetu, za nią wlókł się smętnie Riddle. Minerwa zachichotałaby, ale z jej gardła wydobyło się jedynie miauknięcie. To wystarczyło, by nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią ją zauważyła.

\- Och, a cóż to za śliczne zwierzątko! Chodź, kici, kici. – kobieta błyskawicznie chwyciła Minerwę. Dziewczynka z przerażeniem dała się głaskać. Nie mogła się teraz zmienić, nie mogła nic zrobić. Czy nauczycielka domyśliła się, że nie jest zwyczajnym kotem? Minerwa przez chwilę próbowała wyrwać się z jej dłoni:

\- Kici, kici. Co się tak wiercisz, głodna jesteś, koteczku? – Minerwa zdążyła dostrzec jak idący z tyłu Riddle wywraca oczami z dezaprobatą. Minerwa szybko jednak ukryła głowę w łokciu czarownicy, wiedząc, że gdy któreś z nich zacznie się jej dokładniej przyglądać, zauważą, że coś jest nie tak. Dumbledore kiedyś jej zdradził, że jej oczy wyjątkowo przykuwają uwagę.

\- A psik!

\- O, na zdrowie Albusie!

Minerwa bezwiednie uniosła głowę. Przed nimi stał profesor Dumbledore. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w kobietę i chłopca, ale potem jego wzrok spoczął na Minerwie. Minerwa jedynie spuściła kocią głowę, widząc jak migotanie w oczach jej ulubionego nauczyciela zamiera.

\- Och, moja droga, znalazłaś ją! Szukałem jej całe popołudnie. – choć wesołe ogniki w oczach profesora zgasły, na jego twarzy nadal malował się szeroki uśmiech, jakby znalazł długo poszukiwaną zgubę.

\- To twoja kotka, Albusie? Nigdy nie widziałam u ciebie kota… - zaczęła nauczycielka, ale Dumbledore jedynie roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to jest to świnka morska, transmutowana w kota. Nie odczarowywałem jej, bo prowadzę badania dotyczące wpływu transmutacji na cechy charakterologiczne. Nadal nie mogę tylko rozgryźć, czy wszystkie świnki morskie są tak nieposłuszne i krnąbrne jak koty, czy ja mam tylko takie egzemplarze. – gdyby koty mogły się zaczerwienić, Minerwa byłaby czerwona niczym burak.

Jednakże profesor Merrythought się roześmiała i przekazała Minerwę opiekunowi Gryffindoru. Minerwa instynktownie wtuliła się w jego szaty, pachnące czekoladą, ale zaraz oprzytomniała. Właśnie złamała jedną z najważniejszych zasad dotyczących jej projektu.

Profesor nie wypuszczał jej z silnego uścisku nawet gdy znajdowali się już daleko od nauczycielki. W rzeczywistości postawił ją na ziemi dopiero gdy zamknął drzwi do swojego gabinetu.

\- Zmień się z powrotem. – powiedział surowym tonem. Minerwa nie śmiała się nie zastosować. Po chwili stała na środku gabinetu, ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Ile razy powtarzałem, że przemiana bez mojego nadzoru jest szalenie niebezpieczna, panno McGonagall? – jego słowa były jak kolejne ciosy. Minerwa poczuła jak płoną jej policzki. Musiał być bardzo zły, skoro tytułował ją tak formalnie.

\- Wiele razy, profesorze. – odpowiedziała cicho.

\- Dlaczego więc znajduję cię w zwierzęcej formie, w ramionach niczego nieświadomej profesor Merrythought?

Minerwa nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Ostatecznie teraz jej motywy wydawały się dziecinne i nieprzemyślane. _I mnie nazywają dumą Gryffindoru!_ \- uderzyła w nią myśl. Minerwa czuła się okropnie – jej zachowanie było zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego, co reprezentował sobą dom lwa.

\- To się więcej nie powtórzy, profesorze. – _Jak mogłam wykazać się takim tchórzostwem?_

 _-_ Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów i masz szlaban, panno McGonagall. W sobotę, po treningu quidditcha masz stawić się w moim gabinecie.

Minerwa zerknęła na profesora. Już nie patrzył na nią, ze zmarszczonym czołem próbował uporządkować góry papierów na biurku. Minerwa nie spodziewała się takiej kary – punkty odejmowano jej bardzo rzadko, a pięćdziesiąt naraz to była bardzo duża liczba. I ten szlaban – godzina po sobotnim treningu quidditcha była jedyną chwilą, gdy Minerwa mogła się relaksować lataniem na miotle. Profesor odbierał jej bardzo cenny czas. Jednakże choć jakaś część Minerwy buntowała się przeciw karze, to ogromna większość jej umysłu aprobowało ją. _Zasłużyłam, poza tym czemu miałabym oczekiwać specjalnych względów?_ – pomyślała gorzko.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze.

Jej brak buntu musiał przerazić nauczyciela, bo zapytał łagodniejszym tonem:

\- Co się stało, Minerwo?

Minerwa uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć w oczy profesora. Dostrzegła w nich troskę, ale również rozczarowanie, co bardzo ją zabolało.

\- Nic, profesorze. – Minerwa nie potrafiła przełknąć swojej dumy, nie potrafiła przyznać się do tchórzostwa.

\- Przecież nie zmieniłabyś się bez powodu, coś musiało się wydarzyć. Może powinienem cię uprzedzić, że prasa szybko podejmie temat naszego projektu, ten artykuł musiał być sporym zaskoczeniem, widziałem że nie chcieli dać ci spokoju… - profesor szybko wyrzucał z siebie słowa. Minerwa otworzyła szerzej oczy z niedowierzaniem. _Czy on czuje się winny?_

 _-_ Nic się nie stało, profesorze. – powiedziała Minerwa, choć głos nieco jej zadrżał. Dumbledore przez chwilę jeszcze patrzył jej w oczy, co z trudem zniosła, aż w końcu westchnął:

 _-_ Mam w takim razie twoje słowo, że to się więcej nie powtórzy?

 _-_ Oczywiście. I dziękuję profesorze, nie wiem co bym zrobiła, gdyby się pan nie znalazł na tym korytarzu.

 _-_ Wracaj do Wieży Gryffindoru, Minerwo. I chcę żebyś pamiętała, że kiedykolwiek będziesz miała jakiś problem, zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść.

 _-_ Dziękuję. I dobrej nocy profesorze.

Minerwa cicho opuściła gabinet nauczyciela transmutacji i najkrótszą drogą udała się do pokoju wspólnego. Gdy przeszła przez dziurę za portretem, powitały ją radosne okrzyki. Prawie tuzin Gryfonów próbował różnymi sposobami wydusić z niej informację, jaką formę przybiera. Minerwa jedynie kręciła głową, jedząc piernikową traszkę i szukając wzrokiem Poppy. Nie było jej w pokoju wspólnym, musiała już leżeć w dormitorium. Czarnowłosa Gryfonka westchnęła. Musiała porozmawiać z Poppy, wyjaśnić jej wszystko. Przecież Minerwa zawsze uważała ją i Pomonę za swoje najbliższe przyjaciółki, były jednak tajemnice, którymi nie mogła się dzielić. Profesor Dumbledore pozwolił jej poinformować rodziców i babkę po jej pierwszej udanej transformacji, ale ostrzegł Minerwę, że ministerstwo jest bardzo wyczulone w kwestii poufności danych dotyczących animagów. Przynajmniej na najwyższych szczeblach władzy, gdyż niższe jak widać nie miały skrupułów by wysłać jej historię do Proroka Codziennego. Minerwa była przerażona, gdyż zawsze zakładała, że Poppy będzie przy jej boku, wspierając ją w każdych okolicznościach. Może kilka razy usłyszała od niej jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale nigdy spodziewałaby się, że przyjaciółka będzie się jej obawiać. Poppy się jej bała. Ten fakt zburzył delikatną równowagę umysłu Minerwy, która na nowo zaczęła wątpić w swoje egzystowanie w normalnym społeczeństwie. Jak mogła dorastać w Hogwarcie, gdy wszyscy wokół szeptali za jej plecami, bojąc się jej mocy? Jak mogła czuć się pewnie, gdy była całkowicie świadoma, że nie kontroluje swoich mocy, że naprawdę może stanowić niebezpieczeństwo dla uczniów?

Jedno było pewne – Minerwa potrzebowała Poppy i Pomony. Do głosu wreszcie doszła jej gryfońska odwaga. Dziewczynka zwinnie podniosła się z fotela, odmówiła komentarza na temat swojego projektu, życzyła wszystkim dobrej nocy i prędko wspięła się do dormitorium trzeciorocznych Gryfonek.

Poppy leżała na swoim łóżku, szczelnie zakryta kołdrą - można było pomyśleć że śpi, gdyby nie fakt, że jej oddech był nieco zbyt niespokojny i głośny. Minerwa usiadła na swoim łóżku, twarzą do pleców przyjaciółki i odezwała się:

\- Poppy, wiem że nie śpisz.

\- Hmph. – odpowiedziało jej chrząknięcie. Mimo to Minerwa ciągnęła dalej:

\- Musimy porozmawiać, Poppy.

\- Daj mi spokój. – Poppy, już widać rozbudzona, nakryła głowę poduszką.

\- Poppy, chyba jestem ci winna wyjaśnienia. – Minerwa nie zamierzała dać za wygraną. Jej determinacja chyba odniosła zamierzony skutek, bo Poppy ze złością usiadła prosto, twarzą do Minerwy.

\- Słucham.

Minerwa odetchnęła głęboko i zaczęła mówić.

\- Przepraszam. Powinnam była powiedzieć tobie i Pomonie o tym projekcie, ale profesor Dumbledore nalegał, by było to ściśle tajne. Ministerstwo ma tendencje do wnikliwej kontroli animagów, rejestracja urasta do rangi procesu politycznego, szczególnie w mojej sytuacji, dlatego absolutna dyskrecja i zaskoczenie urzędników może być jedyną szansą na uzyskanie minimalnej niezależności. Mimo to jednak powinnam była wam powiedzieć. Jesteście moimi przyjaciółkami, zawsze wspieracie mnie we wszystkim. Przecież dochowałybyście tajemnicy. Przepraszam, Poppy.

Poppy siedziała z szeroko otworzonymi oczami, w których Minerwa szybko dostrzegła poczucie winy. Wiedziała, że koleżanka dokładnie analizuje jej słowa, szukając jakiś ukrytych znaczeń. Poppy znała Minerwę od dwóch lat, ale nigdy nie słyszała od niej tak szczerych przeprosin. Wszyscy zakładali raczej, że to Minerwę się przeprasza, że jej duma wyklucza zdolność do ukorzenia się. Jednak Minerwa, jak każdy Gryfon, ostatecznie potrafiła poświęcić swoją dumę na rzecz tych, których kochała.

\- Minnie, my się po prostu martwimy o ciebie. Czasem zamykasz się we własnym umyśle, nie dopuszczając nikogo z zewnątrz. To nie jest dobre. Przyjaciele są jak ulepszona wersja myślodsiewni – nie tylko przyjmą twoje wspomnienia, mogą jeszcze dać ci swoje wsparcie i radę. Ty zawsze nam pomagałaś, zawsze nas wspierałaś, ale nigdy nie pozwalałaś się odwdzięczać tym samym. Oczywiście się na tym nie znam, ale wyobrażam sobie, że bycie animagiem jest bardzo trudną i złożoną sztuką – a nie licząc pomocy Dumbledore'a, ty opanowałaś to sama, nie dzieląc się z nikim swoimi lękami czy wątpliwościami. – Poppy mówiła tak szczerze, że Minerwa poczuła ciepło wzbierające się w sercu. Ze speszonym wzrokiem wyciągnęła rękę na zgodę. Poppy pokręciła głową z półuśmiechem, by po chwili zamknąć ją w silnym uścisku. Minerwa położyła głowę na jej ramieniu, pozwalając by ciepło Poppy ją otoczyło, uspokoiło jej bijące jak oszalałe serce. Minerwa czuła, jak przyjaciółka drży lekko, jakby powstrzymywała lekki szloch. Mimo to po raz pierwszy od wielu dni obie czuły się naprawdę silne, umocnione wzajemnym wsparciem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Był czerwcowy, ciepły poranek. Lady Theresa McGonagall stała przed wielkim lustrem w swoim salonie, przyglądając się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu. Ze szklanej tafli spoglądała na nią stara dama, z widocznymi oznakami nieprzemijającego piękna – arystokratycznymi, wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi, delikatną siateczką szlachetnych zmarszczek, srebrnymi włosami upiętymi w misterną, edwardiańską fryzurę. Ślicznie haftowana, dopasowana szata w kolorze burgundy dodawała jej wzrostu, przez co kobieta wydawała się jeszcze bardziej władcza, dostojna. Jedynie stalowe oczy Theresy zdradzały wiek, niepokój i zmęczenie.

Dzisiaj jednak miał być dzień jej triumfu. Na dziś wyznaczono termin egzaminu rejestracyjnego jej ukochanej wnuczki, Minerwy. Theresa, jako samotna wdowa łapała się każdej iskierki życia, byle tylko nie popaść w odrętwienie, rozpamiętywanie przeszłości. Dlatego z takim ferworem poświęcała się Instytutowi, choć teoretycznie jej rola miała być honorowa i reprezentacyjna, dlatego także utrzymywała ożywione kontakty towarzyskie, nie pozwalając zapomnieć o statusie rodziny McGonagallów. Z tego też powodu żywo interesowała się osiągnięciami i sukcesami swojej jedynej wnuczki.

Theresa była doskonale świadoma więzi, jaka zawiązała się między nią, a dziewczynką. Choć dzieliło je tyle lat i przyszło im dorastać w zupełnie innych epokach, doskonale się rozumiały. Minerwa była nad wyraz dojrzałym dzieckiem. Oczywiście nie bez znaczenia był fakt emocjonalnego wycofania matki z życia dziewczynki. Theresa niejako przejęła na siebie wiele z tej roli, z której Clary nie potrafiła się wywiązać. _Ona z niczego nie potrafi się wywiązać. Mimoza._ – Theresa z niesmakiem wypchnęła myśl o synowej z umysłu. Zastanawiała się czy matka Minerwy wie, jak ważny jest dzisiaj dzień.

\- Pani, zamierza pani zabrać kapelusz? – cichutki głosik skrzatki domowej wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Zerknęła na wielki wahadłowy zegar w rogu – nie miała zbyt wiele czasu. Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, tak jest dobrze.

Rzuciwszy ostatnie poważne spojrzenie swojemu odbiciu, lady McGonagall wyszła z sypialni, zajrzała do piwnic, by wydać ostatnie instrukcje służbie i wmaszerowała do salonu. Szybkim krokiem zbliżyła się do ogromnego, misternie zdobionego kominka i zaczerpnęła zielonego pyłu ze stojącej na gzymsie chińskiej wazy. Następnie sypnęła garścią proszku do środka, a kiedy wybuchły zielone płomienie, weszła do kominka ( był tak wielki, że nie musiała się nawet schylać) .

Gdy lady Theresa McGonagall wyszła z kominka w atrium Ministerstwa Magii, od razu zauważyła nietypowe poruszenie. O tej porze w atrium można było spotkać jedynie pracowników ministerstwa, ale dziś panował tam ogromny tłok, czarodziej za czarodziejem przybywali przez kominki i budki telefoniczne. Theresa wzruszyła ramionami i z determinacją ruszyła ku Fontannie Magicznego Braterstwa. Magowie z szacunkiem ustępowali jej drogi, niektórzy pozdrawiali ją bądź uchylali kapeluszy. Gdy przejście rozrzedziło się co nieco, Theresa zobaczyła, co zaprząta uwagę wszystkich:

Tuż przy fontannie skonstruowano coś w rodzaju ogrodzonej przestrzeni, wokół której ustawiano drewniane trybuny. Te najbliżej metalowych barierek były zapewne lożami honorowymi – właśnie lewitowano na nie miękkie, pluszowe krzesła i czerwone dywany. Theresa zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się czy to było to, co właśnie przyszło jej na myśl.

\- Dzień dobry. – ktoś dotknął jej ramienia i wyszeptał do ucha. Theresa nie przestraszyła się, od razu rozpoznała głęboki głos. Odwróciła się, w jej oczach zdumienie.

\- Witaj Robercie. Czemu nie wspominałeś, że jednak uda ci się dotrzeć do Anglii? – Theresa rutynowo nadstawiła oba policzki do pocałunków, by po chwili cofnąć się o krok i przyjrzeć synowi:

\- Udało mi się wyrwać jako ochrona mugolskiego prezydenta. Naprawdę nie mógłbym opuścić rejestracji Minerwy. – choć w oczach syna Theresy płonęły ogniki radości i niecierpliwego oczekiwania, ona zauważyła również jego podkrążone oczy, posiwiałe skronie i szczuplejszą sylwetkę. Stres pracy ambasadora pomału zbierał swoje żniwo.

\- Clary przyjechała z tobą? – Theresa zniżyła głos, świadoma, że są bacznie obserwowani przez tłum czarownic i czarodziejów.

\- Nie, nie czuła się najlepiej. Rozmawiałem z ministrem, podobno testy Minerwy mają być zupełnie publiczne. – zmiana tematu nie umknęła Theresie, zbyt dobrze znała Roberta. Clary zapewne nie chciała jechać, musiała mieć we Francji lepsze zajęcia. Starsza dama jednak powstrzymała się od komentarza, unosząc jedynie brwi z dezaprobatą.

\- Dlaczego? To nie widowisko, nie powinni jej poddawać dodatkowym czynnikom rozpraszającym.

\- Podobno ministerstwo chce się odciąć od oskarżeń, że animagowie są wykorzystywani do najgorszych robót, co skutkuje małą ich liczbą. Wymieniłem parę listów z profesorem Dumbledore, dodatkowo nasz kochany rząd obawia się, że złe traktowanie animagów może przyczynić się do pojawienia się niezarejestrowanych animagów w przyszłości.

\- Amimagowie zawsze byli owiani tajemnicą, używani do najtajniejszych przedsięwzięć. Co zmusiło ministerstwo do rezygnacji z takiego potencjału?

\- Chyba Dumbledore. – Robert uśmiechnął się lekko i ciągnął dalej. – Postawił ich pod ścianą – Minerwa jest w pełni wyszkolona, cokolwiek by się dziś nie wydarzyło i tak muszą ją zarejestrować, może więc dyktować swoje warunki. Dzisiejsze małe przedstawienie zapewne jest kompromisem – forma zwierzęca Minerwy będzie całkowicie znana, ale jednocześnie ministerstwo pokaże całemu światu, że ma w rękawie cudownego asa – najmłodszego animaga w historii.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobra umowa, Robercie. Ministerstwo zna formę Minerwy, kot jest zwierzęciem tak powszechnym, że i tak będzie dla nich atrakcyjnym materiałem na aurora. Poza tym znając patriotyzm mojej wnuczki, to ta ścieżka kariery może okazać się całkiem prawdopodobna.

\- Na ten sam fakt zwróciłem uwagę profesora Dumbledore, ale on stwierdził, że miłość do transmutacji weźmie górę. – Robert szarmanckim gestem odsunął jedno z wygodnych krzeseł matce. Trybuny powoli zapełniały się podekscytowanymi czarodziejami. Theresa zauważyła wielu znajomych, byli również przedstawiciele innych magicznych społeczności i najwyższe władze ministerstwa. Sam minister usiadł obok Roberta, wdając się z nim w swobodną pogawędkę. Theresa uniosła wyżej głowę, zaciskając dłonie na różdżce. Ta publiczność wcale się jej nie podobała. Wiedziała, że Minerwa będzie miała podobne zdanie. Jeszcze większe podejrzenia wzbudzali w niej czarodzieje kolorowych szatach otaczający ogrodzoną część. Theresa rozpoznała aurorów, mistrzów transmutacji i uzdrowicieli. Tylko oni znali wymagania testów.

\- Panie i panowie, prosimy o ciszę! – pogłośniony głos niskiego maga w czarnej szacie aurora, którego Theresa nie znała, poniósł się echem po atrium. Ostatnie rozmowy ucichły, a czarodziej odezwał się znów:

\- Jak wiecie, zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj, by zobaczyć naprawdę niesamowity wyczyn w wykonaniu zupełnie niezwykłej osoby. Za chwilę ujrzymy transmutację tak skomplikowaną, że niedostępną dla zwykłych czarodziejów. Każdy z nas wie, jak rzadcy są animagowie na świecie, a dzisiaj prawdopodobnie zobaczymy przemianę na miarę rekordu i precedensu – ponieważ jeśli się powiedzie – nasza bohaterka będzie najmłodszym animagiem w historii. Powitajmy proszę pannę Minerwę McGonagall !

W całym atrium rozległa się burza oklasków, gdy z sufitu, tuż nad ogrodzoną przestrzenią pojawiła się czerwona budka telefoniczna i powoli opadła na podłogę. Po chwili jej kształt jakby się rozpłynął ukazując dwoje ludzi – Minerwę i profesora Dumbledore.

Theresa najpierw przyjrzała się wysokiemu czarodziejowi. Miał na sobie szatę w kolorze sosnowych igieł, wyszywaną w małe, srebrne zwierzątka. Theresa nieomal nie zachichotała rozpoznając miniaturowe koty. Sam nauczyciel uśmiechał się i machał tłumom, bez wątpienia przyzwyczajony do szumu wokół swojej osoby. Jego błękitne oczy rozbłysnęły krótko, gdy dostrzegł Theresę i Roberta i skłonił im się z szacunkiem. Theresa kiwnęła głową, wciąż mając w pamięci wydarzenia sprzed dwóch lat, gdy Dumbledore był świadkiem morderstwa jej córki. Wtedy nie promieniował taką pewnością siebie jak teraz. A może ta pewność siebie była wyolbrzymiana przez Theresę, patrzącą przez pryzmat zachowania Minerwy?

Dziewczynka zachowywała kamienną minę i całkowicie wyprostowaną sylwetkę. Theresa jednak wiedziała, że wnuczka jest przerażona – jej głowa była uniesiona odrobinę zbyt wysoko, jej usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę, instynktownie przysunęła się do szat profesora. Kiedy jednak szmaragdowe oczy Minerwy dostrzegły Theresę i Roberta obok niej , jej wargi rozciągnęły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Theresa uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, chcąc, by wnuczka poczuła całą dumę, jaką starsza dama w tej chwili odczuwała.

Theresa nie mogła być bardziej dumna. Minerwa miała przynieść prawdziwą chwałę swojemu nazwisku – za chwilę miała zostać najmłodszym animagiem w historii i to na oczach najważniejszych magów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wyglądała bardzo skromnie w czarnej, odświętnej szacie uczennicy Hogwartu , szczególnie w porównaniu z ekstrawaganckim strojem stojącego obok profesora. W oczy rzucał się jej wzrost – Dumbledore był bardzo wysoki, a jednak Minerwie brakowało jedynie dziesięciu centymetrów do jego ramienia. Jednak Theresa wiedziała, że wszyscy zwrócą uwagę na coś innego – w smukłej postaci jej wnuczki było zaklęte ukryte piękno, wdzięk i gracja połączone w majestatyczną godnością, które uwidaczniały się w jej sposobie bycia. Choć wielu mogłoby zarzucić Theresie snobizm, nie mogliby nie przyznać jej racji, że było w Minerwie coś, co od razu zdradzało błękitną krew płynącą w jej żyłach.

\- Proszę, na początek panna McGonagall zaprezentuje przemianę animagiczną w całkowicie zwolnionym tempie, byśmy mogli podziwiać jej kunszt i byśmy wreszcie dowiedzieli się jaki kształt przybierze. – czarodziej szybkim ruchem ręki wyczarował podwyższenie na środku ogrodzonej przestrzeni. Minerwa oddała różdżkę swojemu nauczycielowi, uśmiechając się, gdy coś do niej powiedział. Następnie z wdziękiem wspięła się na podwyższenie, a pół magicznej elity Wielkiej Brytanii wstrzymało oddech. Przemiana w zwolnionym tempie to już był element egzaminu, w dodatku bardzo trudny, bo wymagający maksymalnego skupienia.

Minerwa zamknęła oczy, podczas gdy cała publiczność wytężyła wzrok. Po chwili rozległy się okrzyki zachwytu. Postać dziewczynki powoli się zmniejszała, jej ciało zaczęła okrywać szare futerko, jej sylwetka z wyprostowanej zmieniła się w przykucniętą, z tyłu pojawił się długi ogon, szata zniknęła, na twarzy… nie na mordce, pojawiły się wąsy. Po dwóch minutach na podeście siedziała sztywno szara kotka . Jej niemożliwe do pomylenia i przeoczenia szmaragdowe oczy połyskiwały, gdy w całym atrium rozległy się gorące oklaski. Theresa stłumiła napływające do oczu łzy. Poczuła jak Robert ściska jej rękę, więc odwróciła się w jego stronę. Ambasador miał dumę jasno wypisaną na twarzy. Wpatrywał się w kotkę, która była jego córką, z zachwytem, takim samym jak wtedy, trzynaście lat temu, gdy nadał jej imię rzymskiej bogini.

\- A więc już wiemy! Forma animagiczna panny McGonagall to kot! Dobrze, prosimy teraz…

Minerwa musiała wykonywać wiele trudnych zadań, Theresa zrozumiała teraz dlaczego wnuczka potrzebowała aż pół roku przygotowań by móc przystąpić do tych testów. Po pierwszej przemianie poproszono ją by powróciła do ludzkiej formy i opisała wszystkie stadia przemiany. Gdy Minerwa zaczęła mówić, nawet ludzie kompletnie nie rozumiejący zasad transmutacji słuchali jej z zainteresowaniem. Prostym językiem wyjaśniała wszystkie aspekty przemiany, ubarwiając je swoimi doświadczeniami i spostrzeżeniami. Magowie stojący tuż przy ogrodzeniu gorączkowo skrobali notatki, nikt jej nie przerywał, ale gdy skończyła Theresa była pewna, że większość magów ubolewała nad swoją niezdolnością do przemiany – jej wnuczka przedstawiła to jakby był to najcudowniejszy proces pod słońcem. Theresa zerknęła na profesora Dumbledore – słuchał Minerwy z uwagą, a jego błękitne oczy migotały z dumą. Theresa domyśliła się, że musiał jakoś wpływać na kolejność zadań i że ten opis był okazją dla Minerwy na złapanie oddechu i nabranie sił.

Potem kazano jej przemieniać się błyskawicznie po kilka razy, z człowieka w kota i z kota w człowieka, w miejscu i w pełnym biegu, nawet na miotle. Musiała uciekać w kociej postaci przed zaklęciami i wyczarowanymi psami. To przypominało nieco polowanie i Theresa obserwowała to z niesmakiem. Babka Minerwy jednak miała tę pocieszającą świadomość, że jej wnuczka jest tak potężna, że nawet bez różdżki byłaby w stanie się obronić. Gdy ten etap szkolenia się skończył, a Minerwa wróciła do ludzkiej postaci, jej oddech był przyspieszony, a pasma włosów wymknęły się z długiego warkocza.

Następna przerwa dotyczyła serii pytań dotyczących bycia kotem. Minerwa musiała wykazać się wiedzą odnośnie tego, co szkodzi jej zwierzęcej postaci, jakie są jej mocne i słabe strony, musiała znać nawet wewnętrzną anatomię kota! Theresa widziała lekką irytację wnuczki, Minerwa wspominała jej w listach, że ta wiedza przychodzi naturalnie, jest to część jej formy, dlatego tak ciężko to opisać.

Wszyscy czekali na następną część, w której Minerwa miała przejść przez najeżony pułapkami tor przeszkód wyczarowany na środku atrium. Theresa wielokrotnie zamykała oczy, ciesząc się z obecności syna obok, gdy szarobura kotka musiała przebyć basen pełen wrzącej lawy, czy przejść obok pięciu wściekle ujadających psów. Jednakże udawało się jej, nawet miała znakomity czas. Theresie nie podobała się igrzyskowa forma tych testów, ale jednocześnie pocieszała się myślą, że ludzie okrzykami dopingują jej wnuczkę, a nie życzą sobie jej porażki.

Ostatnie zadanie było najgorsze. Theresa aż zatrzęsła się z zimnej furii, gdy Minerwie kazano w kociej formie zanurkować w Fontannie Braterstwa i wydobyć stamtąd swoją różdżkę. Zmuszanie kota do zanurzenia w lodowatej wodzie było okrucieństwem. Magowie usprawiedliwiali to prosto – jeśli Minerwa jest w stanie zwalczyć najbardziej podstawowe kocie instynkty, to oznacza że w pełni kontroluje swoją zwierzęcą formę. Dziewczynka skrzywiła się nieco gdy jej wytłumaczono zasady tego testu – Dumbledore chyba jej do tego nie przygotowywał. Jednakże posłusznie zmieniła formę i jako mała kotka stanęła nad krawędzią fontanny. Przez chwilę się wahała, a ogon kołysała się miarowo na obie strony, ale potem skoczyła w wodę, znikając wprost pod strumieniem wytryskującym z różdżki czarownicy. Po chwili wyskoczyła na podest, z różdżką w zębach, całkowicie mokra. Profesor Dumbledore szybko rzucił cichy czar wysuszający na jej futro, także gdy przemieniła się z powrotem, jej szaty były suche, jedynie włosy kręciły się bardziej niż zwykle od wilgoci.

Całe atrium rozbrzmiewało oklaskami i okrzykami zachwytu. Minerwa ukłoniła się z uśmiechem, a Theresa odetchnęła z ulgą. Z rozbawieniem zobaczyła rozanielone spojrzenie syna – nikt nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, że ambasador jest teraz najbardziej dumnym rodzicem w całej magicznej społeczności. Jednocześnie wszyscy musieli też zauważyć zadowolenie promieniujące z samej Theresy McGonagall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trzynastoletnia Minerwa McGonagall z radością wtuliła twarz w ambasadorskie szaty ojca. Dopiero po półgodzinnej proklamacji jej zarejestrowanym animagiem i godzinnym wywiadom udzielonym Prorokowi Codziennemu i Czarownicy udało jej się wreszcie dołączyć do małego przyjęcia zorganizowanego w jednej z reprezentacyjnych sal ministerstwa. Tam nie zatrzymując się, dobiegła do ojca, którego nie widziała od pół roku. Czuła się zupełnie bezpieczna w jego ramionach, wdychając jego znajomy zapach.

\- Minnie, nie masz pojęcia jak dumny z ciebie jestem. – usłyszała jego szept. Odsunęła się nieco, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Choć dostrzegła ogólne zmęczenie na ukochanej twarzy, rysująca się na niej radość dodała jej otuchy.

\- Tak się cieszę, że udało ci się przyjechać! Nie dałabym rady bez ciebie i babci. - Minerwa posłała uśmiech starszej damie, która popijała czerwone wino z kryształowego kieliszka.

\- Oczywiście, że dałabyś sobie radę, w końcu jesteś z krwi McGonagallów. – odpowiedziała babcia.

\- Matko, myślę że nie doceniasz roli profesora Dumbledore. – odezwał się ojciec Minerwy. Dziewczyna odwróciła się – za nią stał jej ulubiony nauczyciel.

\- To była czysta przyjemność móc wyszkolić najmłodszego animaga w historii, panie McGonagall. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I tak dobiega końca kolejny rok nauki Minerwy w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Z pewnością jest to rok istotny, ze względu na coraz silniejszą więź z Albusem i opanowanie przemiany animagicznej. Zostanie animagiem, w dodatku najmłodszym w historii, to dla Minerwy nie tylko spełnienie wielkiego marzenia z dzieciństwa, to wskazanie na jej pasję do transmutacji i umiejętność, która wielokrotnie przyda jej się w przyszłości. Właśnie, a co czeka naszą ciemnowłosą Gryfonkę na czwartym roku nauki? Na razie zdradzę wam jedynie tyle, że będzie to najtrudniejszy, najbardziej wymagający i mroczny okres. Nie tylko dla niej - Albus stanie przed wyborem przyznania się do błędów przeszłości lub utracenia zaufania swojej ulubionej uczennicy.

Chcecie poznać dalsze przygody Minerwy i Albusa? Komentujcie i dzielcie się swoimi opiniami - każdy komentarz utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że interesuje was ta historia i warto pokazywać wam dalszy ciąg.

Zatem - review, review, review! ;)

Emeraldina


	12. Chapter 12

**Rok IV**

Minerwa McGonagall ze znużeniem spoglądała na przesuwający się za oknem powozu szary londyński krajobraz. Naprzeciw niej siedział zamyślony Robert McGonagall, bezwiednie obracający w palcach różdżkę. Było duszne sierpniowe popołudnie, powóz z emblematem rodziny McGonagallów zmierzał do Dziurawego Kotła.

-Myślałem, że nasz powrót bardziej cię ucieszy. – pełne wyrzutu słowa mężczyzny zawisły w powietrzu. Dziewczyna nie zaszczyciła go spojrzeniem, odpowiadając:

\- Cieszy mnie, aczkolwiek chyba zapomniałeś, że nie jestem już małym dzieckiem. Wiem, co ten powrót oznacza.

Czarodziej zmarszczył czoło.

\- Co masz na myśli? Sojusz z Francją jest ogromnym sukcesem, osiągnąłem to co planowano, a nawet więcej. To raczej powód do radości.

\- Tylko papo, co będzie dalej? – Minerwa wreszcie odwróciła się od okna i spojrzała na ojca. Postarzał się, schudł i nie promieniował już taką energią jak dawniej. Wysokie, arystokratyczne kości policzkowe uwypuklały jego zapadnięte policzki i ciemne cienie pod oczami. Zmarszczki na czole stawały się coraz bardziej widoczne, włosy siwe. Sukces we Francji był okupiony ciężką, wyczerpującą pracą. Teraz Robert McGonagall patrzył pytająco na córkę, oczekując rozwinięcia tego pytania. Minerwa westchnęła i dodała:

\- Wróciliście, i co teraz? Natychmiast zaczną się naciski, byś został ministrem magii. Ty oczywiście odmówisz, więc ministerstwo będzie musiało wymyślić ci kolejne wyzwanie. Co to może być tym razem? Rosja? Niemcy? – Minerwa znała swojego ojca, nie przepadał za zaszczytami i splendorem, zależało mu na dobru brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów. Był świadomy tego, że władza korumpuje, że trudno ją utrzymać.

\- Moje dziecko, nie możesz tak się zamartwiać na zapas. Na razie otrzymałem roczny urlop i zamierzam spędzić go w domu, tu w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie wiem co będzie dalej, ale nie podejmę żadnej decyzji bez konsultacji z tobą, mamą i babcią. – ojciec ścisnął jej dłoń, dodając jej otuchy.

Powóz zatrzymał się przed Dziurawym Kotłem. Minerwa z niesmakiem opatuliła się wściekle zielonym płaszczem, kupionym przez matkę. Oczywiście ich pojawienie się w pubie czarodziejów musiało wzbudzać sensację. Minerwa uprzejmie odpowiadała na ukłony nieznanych magów, marząc jedynie o tym, by móc zamienić się w kota i uciec. To nie wchodziło w grę – ona i ojciec byli zmuszeni utrzymywać ten teatr pozorów.

Po przedłużających się powitaniach, spóźnionych gratulacjach, uściśnięciu kilkunastu rąk ambasador i jego córka dotarli wreszcie na ulicę Pokątną – główny cel ich wyjazdu.

Tutaj jak zwykle panował gwar i tłok – setki czarodziejów śpieszyły załatwiać swoje sprawy, dziesiątki uczniów Hogwartu przybyły zrobić zakupy przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Minerwa bez słowa pozwoliła zaprowadzić się do sklepu Wisecrae, gdzie miała wybrać sobie okulary.

Czytanie ogromnej ilości książek w ciemnych pomieszczeniach rezydencji McGonagallów nie pozostawiło bez szwanku wzroku Minerwy. Choć doskonale widziała podczas normalnego funkcjonowania i latania na miotle, przeczytanie kilku stron książki sprawiało jej ból, litery rozmazywały się i zlewały się w bezkształtną mieszaninę znaków. Przez moment Minerwa podejrzewała, że tak nagłe pogorszenie mogło być sprowokowane jej przemianami animagicznymi, ale list od profesora Dumbledore zapewniał ją, że to nie może być powód. Minerwa była gotowa się z nim zgodzić – przemiany nie powinny wpływać na normalne funkcjonowanie, nie po tak krótkim czasie. Mogła ewentualnie spodziewać się wyostrzonego węchu czy słuchu, albo umiejętności spadania na cztery łapy w przyszłości, ale nie już teraz, po zaledwie niecałym roku.

\- Witam, poszukujemy jakiś ładnych okularów do czytania na tę młodą pannę. – Robert McGonagall uśmiechnął się uprzejmie do ekspedientki.

\- Obecnie wszystkie egzemplarze mamy zaczarowane, tak by dostosowywały się do wady wzroku noszącego, więc pozostaje kwestia oprawek i tego, czy panienka życzy sobie jakieś magiczne ulepszenia.

\- Co to znaczy? Jakie magiczne ulepszenia? – ambasador krytycznie przyjrzał się rzędom najróżniejszych okularów ustawionych na półkach.

\- Świecące, psikające urokiem miłosnym, poprawiające błędy, pozwalające widzieć w ciemnościach, z filtrem przeciwsłonecznym…

\- Nie, potrzebujemy klasycznych. – przerwała jej Minerwa, rumieniąc się delikatnie pod karcącym spojrzeniem ojca.

\- Jakieś konkretne kolory, kształt? Do takich rysów można dobrać jakieś wyjątkowo strojne… - czarownica już sięgała do najbardziej kolorowej półki.

Minerwa spojrzała błagalnie na ojca, ale on pokręcił głową, jakby mówiąc: ,,Musisz poradzić sobie z tym sama." Dziewczyna z determinacją zacisnęła usta, bez większych ceregieli chwyciła pierwsze lepsze okulary z najniższej półki i spojrzała w lustro. Oprawki były prostokątne, bardzo proste, bez większych udziwnień.

\- Och nie, panienko, one sprawiają, że rysy twarzy wyostrzają się jeszcze bardziej. Twarz staje się kanciasta, surowa. – ekspedientka zacmokała z dezaprobatą. Minerwa uniosła głowę, opuściła nieco okulary na nosie i zmierzyła ją swoim najsroższym spojrzeniem. Czarownica cofnęła się o krok.

\- Oczywiście decyzja należy do panienki, wszystko co panienka sobie życzy…

\- Bierzemy te. – Minerwa nawet nie obejrzała się na ojca.

Po corocznych zakupach typu pergaminy, pióra, podręczniki, ingrediencje i zapasy sowiej karmy, Minerwa i jej ojciec udali się do prawie pustej herbaciarni na końcu ulicy Pokątnej. Popijając niebieskawą herbatę z płatkami chabrów, Minerwa założyła nowe okulary i zabrała się za przeglądanie podręczników.

\- Pewnie znasz już to wszystko? – zagadnął ojciec, wskazując ręką na podręczniki.

\- Najpierw trochę pożyczałam od starszych roczników, ale to było problematyczne, profesorowie dawali mi więc stare wersje, z których sami się uczyli. Program jest obecnie dość okrojony, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o obronę przed czarną magią. – Minerwa zatrzasnęła podręcznik.

\- Żyjemy we względnie spokojnych czasach, poza tym niektóre jednostki mogłyby być bardziej zainteresowane nie tyle obroną, co samą czarną magią.

\- To fakt. Czemu mi się tak cały czas przyglądasz? – Minerwa uniosła brwi, ojciec dokładnie studiował wzrokiem jej twarz.

\- Te okulary rzeczywiście dodają ci surowości. – odpowiedział szczerze ojciec.

\- Już widzę jak matka będzie ubolewać nad moim gustem. – westchnęła Minerwa.

\- Bo niepodkreślanie takiego piękna uważa za marnotrawstwo. Wyrastasz na piękną kobietę, co oczywiście nie powinno nikogo dziwić, ale nie wydajesz się tym cieszyć.

Minerwa z zakłopotaniem spojrzała na swoje odbicie w błękitnej herbacie. Zawsze jej powtarzano, że ma wyjątkową urodę. Wychwalano jej wzrost i smukłą sylwetkę, podziwiano długie, kruczoczarne loki, komplementowano szlachetne rysy twarzy i zachwycano się jej zielonymi oczami. Jednak z czasem Minerwie zaczęło to przeszkadzać. Te zachwyty i komplementy nad jej urodą ubodły ją szczególnie po testach na animaga, gdyż wielu ludzi, których wtedy spotkało, widziało jedynie jej ładną buzię, a nie zdolność do najtrudniejszej i najbardziej skomplikowanej transmutacji.

\- Uroda jest jedynie fasadą, w dodatku szybko przemija. Wolałabym by ludzie dostrzegali coś więcej, by nie zachwycali się moją urodą odziedziczoną po oszałamiająco pięknej matce i babce, ale moimi zdolnościami magicznymi. – wyjaśniła Minerwa.

\- Tu masz rację, uroda szybko przemija. Dlatego powinnaś cieszyć się nią jak najdłużej. Gdybyś mogła zobaczyć swoją babkę w młodości… nikt nie kokietował tak jak ona, uroda stawała się jej największym atutem.

\- Czy to uroda sprawiła, że zakochałeś się w matce? – wypaliła Minerwa i zaraz odwróciła wzrok. Nigdy nie pytała ojca o to, pewne tematy były omijane w jej rodzinie szerokim łukiem.

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie. Jak wiesz, nasze małżeństwo było zaaranżowane, ale zyskałem więcej, niż mógłbym oczekiwać. Zakochałem się w jej radości życia, jej beztrosce, łagodności i cieple. Otwartości do ludzi. Byłem przekonany że razem stworzymy pełen miłości dom, zupełnie inny od tego, w którym się wychowałem. – Minerwa zerknęła na ojca. Jego twarz była zamyślona, pełna nostalgii.

\- Dlaczego więc się zmieniła? Dlaczego ja nie znam jej od tej strony? – Minerwa bezradnie rozłożyła ręce. Nie takie cechy przypisałaby matce.

\- Nasze postawy kształtują nasze doświadczenia i ludzie, którzy nas otaczają. Na twojej matce ciążyły zbyt wysokie oczekiwania. Jest przykładem czarownicy, którą zniszczyły surowe wymagania naszej społeczności. Widząc zmianę jaka w niej zaszła, chciałbym, byś zawsze miała na uwadze, że wcale nie jesteś gorsza, bo nie urodziłaś się chłopcem. Nigdy tak nie myśl. Nie pozwól by inni cię nie doceniali, bo jesteś kobietą. Jesteś piękna, ale przede wszystkim potężna. Będziesz najpotężniejszą czarownicą tego stulecia, a może i następnego. Twoje imię będzie widniało w podręcznikach od historii, choć wielu mężczyzn pewnie będzie umniejszać twoją rolę, choć wielu będzie ci zazdrościć sukcesów. Jesteś dużo więcej warta niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci. Musisz być świadoma swojej potęgi i jak wiele dobra możesz dzięki niej zdziałać. – Robert delikatnie ścisnął dłoń córki. Minerwa patrzyła z uwagą w jego oczy, powoli rozkoszując się brzmieniem jego słów. Czuła umacniające ciepło rozlewające się po ciele, tę miłą świadomość, że cokolwiek by o niej nie mówiono, jej ojciec, wspaniały Robert McGonagall w nią wierzył, że nie przeszkadzało mu, że nie jest chłopcem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa ostrożnie przelewała część swojej mocy do szlachetnych kamieni, którymi ozdobiona była jej różdżka. Ten mały kawałeczek drewna całkowicie zmienił jej życie i Minerwa bardzo dbała, by był zawsze odpowiednio wyczyszczony i zadbany. A małe magazyny mocy mogły być na wagę złota w krytycznym momencie. Dodatkowo minęło już sporo czasu od obowiązkowego ,,oczyszczania" z nadwyżki niepotrzebnej magii. Kilka dni temu Minerwa opowiedziała ojcu o tym procesie. Był zdumiony, pierwszy raz słyszał o czymś takim. On sam nigdy nie potrzebował pozbywać się swojej energii. Minerwa próbowała znaleźć jakieś inne wytłumaczenie tego faktu poza tym najbardziej oczywistym – że ojciec nie był tak potężny jak ona i profesor Dumbledore.

\- Tu jesteś, dziecko. – do biblioteki weszła matka Minerwy – Clary McGonagall. Była ubrana w modną, zwiewną sukienkę w kolorze pastelowego błękitu.

\- Szukałaś mnie, matko? – Minerwa przezornie schowała różdżkę do kieszeni szaty, by nie prowokować rodzicielki.

\- Właściwie to tak. – kobieta usiadła z gracją na zabytkowej sofie naprzeciw Minerwy. Dziewczynka ze zdumieniem odnotowała, że matka bez większej przygany patrzy jej w oczy – zazwyczaj rzucała jej tylko pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenia, szybko odwracając wzrok.

\- Słyszałam, że dość dziwnych wybrałaś sobie przyjaciół w Hogwarcie, moje dziecko.

\- Poppy i Pomona to wspaniałe przyjaciółki… - Minerwa natychmiast stanęła w obronie swoich najbliższych przyjaciółek – Poppy Pomfrey i Pomony Sprout.

\- Nie je miałam na myśli, choć z pewnością brakuje im towarzyskiego obycia. Podobno zadajesz się też z tym wyrzuconym półolbrzymem i tym młodszym rozrabiaką – Moodym czy jak mu tam.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta. Nie spodziewała się, że matka będzie wiedziała o tym. Minerwa przyjaźniła się z Hagridem, zaprosiła go nawet na kilka dni do Instytutu w te wakacje, co wyraźnie uradowało osieroconego chłopca. Miał ogromny entuzjazm do wszelkich magicznych stworzeń, a smoki również dość szybko go polubiły. Radził sobie z nimi lepiej niż ze swoimi ludzkimi rówieśnikami. Minerwa rozumiała go, miała też jakby potrzebę chronienia go, bez względu na wspomnienie hodowanej przez niego akromantuli, która o mało jej nie zabiła. To współczucie i sympatia zostały zaszczepione przez profesora Dumbledore, który również nie zapomniał o chłopcu, który kiedyś należał do domu Godryka.

Z kolei z Alastorem Moodym Minerwa dobrze się rozumiała na bazie wspólnego poczucia humoru. Moody był bystry, sprytem przewyższał równych mu wiekiem. Jego największym zainteresowaniem była obrona przed czarną magią, naturalnie więc Minerwa mogła godzinami prowadzić z nim ożywioną dyskusję na temat wojennego rzemiosła. Obydwoje byli czujni i dynamiczni, Alastor był też dość potężny magicznie. Co istotne, choć szanował Minerwę ze względu na jej wiedzę i umiejętności, za nic miał jej społeczny status, jej pozycję w wspólnocie czarodziejów. Potrafił sobie z tego żartować, często wywołując u Minerwy salwy śmiechu. Stanowili dość dobrany duet, choć jak to określił raz profesor Dumbledore - ,,Ty jesteś strategiem, walka stanowi dla ciebie sekwencję przemyślanych kroków Minerwo, zaś pan Moody jest porywczy, polega na instynkcie i błyskawicznej ocenie sytuacji. Minie wiele lat, zanim jego wrodzona czujność i nieufność wezmą górę nad impulsami." Sama Minerwa porównałaby ich do Marsa i Minerwy – rzymskich bogów wojny, choć uosabiających jej odmienne aspekty.

\- No więc? – szybkie pytanie matki wyrwało Minerwę z rozmyślań.

\- Sama wybieram swoich przyjaciół. – wypaliła Minerwa, ale natychmiast tego pożałowała, bo na twarzy matki pojawiły się niezdrowe rumieńce.

\- Nie mów do mnie tym tonem, moja panno!

Minerwa miała coś odpowiedzieć, ale wielkie odrzwia biblioteki się otworzyły. W progu stał ojciec, który po czerwonych policzkach żony i zaciśniętych wargach Minerwy od razu wywnioskował, że coś jest nie tak. Wiedziony doświadczeniem, szybko rzekł:

\- Właśnie przyszła poczta. Kochanie, to są chyba podziękowania za ostatnie przyjęcie, składam na twoje ręce. – Robert błyskawicznie znalazł się obok żony i kładąc jedną rękę uspokajająco na jej ramieniu, drugą wręczył jej plik papeterii. Minerwa zamierzała się wycofać, gdy ojciec zawołał:

\- Minnie, jest też list do ciebie. Z Hogwartu.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. Prędzej spodziewałaby się listu od Amelii Bones albo Alastora, ale oficjalna koperta z szkoły była zaskoczeniem. Listę podręczników na ten rok dostała miesiąc temu, więc to też nie mogło być to. Dziewczyna szybkim ruchem zabrała z sekretarzyka jadeitowy nóż do papieru i rozcięła kopertę. Na jej dłoń wypadło coś błyszczącego. Odwróciwszy to do światła, Minerwa wydała z siebie stłumiony okrzyk.

\- Minerwa, czy to jest….? – ojciec spojrzał błyszczącymi oczyma na jej dłoń.

\- Odznaka prefekta. – wyszeptała Minerwa, obracając w palcach małą srebrną plakietkę z herbem Gryffindoru i wielkim ozdobnym ,,p" na środku.

\- To nie jest jakaś pomyłka? Przecież prefektem można zostać dopiero w piątej klasie! – matka Minerwy chyba zapomniała o wcześniejszej sprzeczce i zabrała Minerwie plakietkę, oglądając ją dokładnie. Sama Minerwa wreszcie wydobyła z koperty list i szybko go przeczytała.

\- Napisali że choć to lekkie naruszenie zasad, to w ramach nagrody za moje osiągnięcia za wcześniejsze etapy edukacyjne postanowiono uhonorować mnie tytułem prefekta Gryffindoru, z podkreśleniem, że nie ma żadnej pięciorocznej Gryfonki, która lepiej nadawałaby się na tę zaszczytną funkcję. Podpisane przez Dippeta. – Minerwa oddała list ojcu, zadowolona z błysku dumy w jego oczach.

\- Gratuluję Minnie, to wielkie wyróżnienie. – Robert objął córkę.

\- Co się dzieje? – do biblioteki weszła zamaszystym krokiem lady McGonagall.

\- Minerwa dostała odznakę prefekta. – poinformowała ją synowa, teatralnie wywracając oczami. Widząc zaskoczoną minę matki, ambasador podał jej list. Starsza dama szybko przebiegła wzrokiem pismo Dippeta.

\- Moje gratulacje, Minerwo. W takim tempie w przyszłym roku będziesz prefektem naczelnym.

Minerwa wzruszyła ramionami, ale na jej twarzy malowała się duma i zadowolenie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pierwszy września nadszedł szybciej, niż można się było spodziewać. Minerwa z optymizmem, ale również lekką nutką nostalgii pakowała swój kufer, chłonąc atmosferę rezydencji. Te wakacje były wyjątkowo udane. Prawie dwa tygodnie pomagania z Hagridem w brytyjskich Instytutach, potem udało jej się zaprosić Poppy, Pomonę i Amelię do rezydencji na tydzień. Była z rodzicami we Francji, a potem przez miesiąc po prostu cieszyła się każdym dniem, rozkoszując się ciepłą domową atmosferą. Ojciec był zadowolony z powrotu do ojczyzny, widać było, że potrzebował odpoczynku. Oczywiście nadal udzielał rad i wskazówek dotyczących współpracy między różnymi społecznościami czarodziejów, gdyż wielkie koperty z korespondencją dyplomatyczną przychodziły każdego dnia, ale po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna mógł skupić się na tym, co kochał najbardziej – doglądaniu rodzinnej ziemi, poprawianiu warunków życia mugolskich najemców, inteligentnych dyskusjach z matką i spędzaniu czasu z Minerwą.

Choć matka Minerwy, Clary McGonagall, uwielbiała pełne blichtru życie w Paryżu, ona również była pełna entuzjazmu z powodu powrotu do kraju. Tutejszą śmietankę towarzyską znała od podszewki, w pewnym sensie silnie zapuściła w nią korzenie. Jej chwilowe zadowolenie z życia przekładało się na lepsze relacje z córką i poprawne relacje z teściową. Jakkolwiek Clary zazdrościłaby Minerwie magicznych mocy i inteligencji, córka była jednocześnie powodem do dumy, czymś, czym można było pochwalić się w towarzystwie. Minerwa przyzwyczaiła się do nieco przedmiotowego traktowania, wciąż miała w pamięci słowa ojca, wyjaśniającego brak matczynych uczuć u Clary.

Na dziwną wyrozumiałość względem synowej była gotowa nawet Theresa McGonagall. Minerwa zauważyła subtelną zmianę w postawie babki – kiedyś Theresa nie przepuściłaby okazji, by wbić synowej zatrutą szpilę lub by rozpocząć kłótnię, która zazwyczaj kończyła się płaczem i grobową atmosferą. Teraz zaś starsza dama jedynie odwracała wzrok i z irytacją zaciskała usta, gdy zachowanie synowej ją denerwowało. Minerwa podejrzewała, że babcia jest gotowa do największych poświęceń, byle zatrzymać ambasadora w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego – gdy Minerwa wyjeżdżała do Hogwartu, jej babka zostawała sama w wielkim domu, co musiało być nie do wytrzymania na dłuższą metę.

Jednakże Minerwa po raz kolejny nie mogła doczekać się wyjazdu do Hogwartu. Świadomość, że znów przekroczy próg magicznych wrót, że będzie zgłębiać tajniki potężnej magii, że spotka ulubionych nauczycieli i wielu przyjaciół, to dodawało jej radości. Sama atmosfera w ogromnym zamku wpływała na nią kojąco – choć Minerwa nie do końca zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, w Hogwarcie czuła się bezpieczniejsza niż w wielkiej rezydencji McGonagallów. Przebywanie na zamku niosło ze sobą słodką otwartość, przeświadczenie o nieograniczonych możliwościach, o nieustannym rozwoju. Minerwa bardzo lubiła się uczyć, potrafiła chłonąć wiedzę z każdej sytuacji czy zdarzenia, ale nic nie było dla niej takim źródłem inspiracji jak Hogwart. To tam po raz pierwszy użyła swojej różdżki, tam nauczyła się władać magią za pomocą samej myśli, tam została animagiem.

\- Minnie, wiem, że chcesz pochwalić się przed całą szkołą odznaką prefekta, ale spóźnienie na ucztę powitalną nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. – z dołu dobiegł rozbawiony głos ojca.

Minerwa zatrzasnęła wieko kufra, pochwyciła klatkę z Egidą i wybiegła z sypialni.

W hallu, pod wielkim portretem dziadka Minerwy, zebrała się już cała rodzina McGonagallów. Babcia Theresa miała jechać z nią powozem do Hogsmeade, dlatego ubierała już płaszcz podróżny. Matka Minerwy z zniecierpliwieniem przemierzała korytarz, obrzucając każdy przedmiot krytycznym spojrzeniem. Robert McGonagall ze spokojem wpatrywał się w córkę.

\- Jesteś wreszcie. Masz wszystko? Nie zapomniałaś tych koszmarnych okularów? – zapytała Clary, podchodząc do córki i poprawiając jej kołnierzyk szaty. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się – ten prosty gest, choć mógłby wydawać się oschły i przykry, był i tak dziwnie miłym gestem ze strony matki. A zakupione przez Minerwę okulary matka określała już dosadniejszymi epitetami. Minerwa wiedziała, że matka ma po części rację, ale zdążyła już przyzwyczaić się do swoich szkieł- teraz czuła ich ciężar w kieszeni szaty.

\- Do zobaczenia na święta, mamo. – Minerwa niezdarnie objęła matkę, która stała sztywno, jakby zaskoczona tym odruchem. Clary zdołała jedynie delikatnie pogłaskać ją po głowie. Następnie udzieliła córce formalnego błogosławieństwa.

\- Uważaj na siebie, moje dziecko.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową i podeszła do ojca. Robert McGonagall po prostu rozłożył ramiona z szerokim uśmiechem – Minerwa wpadła w jego objęcia. Długo pozostawała w jego uścisku, wtulając twarz w jego szaty, czując tę niewyczerpaną pewność i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którymi promieniował jej ojciec. Po chwili usłyszała jego kojący szept:

\- Pamiętaj, zawsze będziemy cię kochać, Minnie, moja dzielna dziewczynko.

Minerwa z bólem odsunęła się od niego, by odebrać ojcowskie błogosławieństwo. Oczy jej ojca błyszczały, gdy kładł dłonie na jej głowie. Sama Minerwa czuła ucisk, jakby jej serce trzepotało niczym ptak w klatce piersiowej.

\- Minerwo? – głos babki był łagodny, ale lekko ponaglający. Dziewczyna zdobyła się na optymistyczny uśmiech i podążyła za starszą damą. Ostatni raz obejrzała się, wsiadając do rodowego powozu – jej rodzice stali obok siebie na ganku, ojciec obejmował matkę i machali do niej z uśmiechami na twarzy. Minerwa pomachała im w odpowiedzi, a potem usadowiła się w powozie. Gdy woźnica zamknął drzwiczki za lady McGonagall, Minerwa już się nie oglądała. Myślami była w Hogwarcie, wyobrażając sobie przepiękny zamek, wyłaniający się z wrześniowych wieczornych mgieł.

\- Mam nadzieję, że twoje listy będą przychodzić regularnie. – choć głos babki brzmiał surowo, Minerwa wyczuła w nim subtelną nutę ciepła.

\- Jak zawsze, babciu. – dziewczyna przytuliła się do starszej damy.

\- Dbaj o siebie.

Lady McGonagall udzieliła jeszcze wnuczce formalnego błogosławieństwa, po czym Minerwa wysiadła z lśniącego powozu i przelewitowała swój kufer na wozy wiozące kufry innych uczniów do Hogwartu. Pomachała jeszcze odjeżdżającej babce i dziarskim krokiem ruszyła peronem pełnym podekscytowanych uczniów, którzy właśnie wysiedli z ekspresu Hogwart. Starsi uczniowie, którzy ją rozpoznawali, usuwali się jej z drogi i uprzejmie kiwali głowami. Jednakże ktoś jej nie zauważył.

Minerwa poczuła jak ktoś uderza w nią od tyłu, ale na szczęście udało jej się złapać równowagę. Zmarszczyła brwi i się odwróciła. Na ziemi leżała mała dziewczynka w czarnych szatach, pierwszoroczna. Miała półdługie, potargane platynowe włosy i dziwne oczy, jakby szare, ale z żółtymi błyskami. Sprawiała wrażenie poirytowanej, ale jednocześnie wyzywającej. Zanim Minerwa zdążyła się odezwać, czyjaś dłoń chwyciła dziewczynkę za szatę na karku jak małego kociaka i postawiła na nogach.

\- Przeproś pannę McGonagall. – zimny, głęboki głos Toma Riddle wywołał dreszcz na plecach Minerwy. Dziewczynka jedynie się skrzywiła i wyszarpnęła z jego uścisku.

\- Puszczaj! Zejdźcie mi z drogi, bo nie zdążę! – piskliwy głos dziewczynki i jej buńczuczna mina sprawiły, że Minerwa miała ochotę zachichotać, ale spoważniała, widząc błysk gniewu w obsydianowych oczach Ślizgona.

\- Zalecałabym więcej uprzejmości, szczególnie zwracając się do prefekta, panno… - Minerwa surowo spojrzała na dziewczynkę.

\- Hooch. Rolanda. – rzuciła jej dziewczynka, wymijając ją i znikając w tłumie.

\- Twoje przyjaciółki chyba pojechały pierwszymi powozami. Możesz jechać ze mną, jeśli chcesz. – Tom delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia. Minerwa siłą powstrzymała wzdrygnięcie na tę poufałość. Jednak wyglądało na to, że Ślizgon ma rację, koleżanki pojechały bez niej, równie dobrze mogła więc jechać z nim. Kiwnęła głową i skierowała się do pierwszego wolnego powozu. Tom podał jej rękę, ale zignorowała ją i sama wspięła się na górę. Riddle usiadł naprzeciw niej, obok znalazło się jeszcze kilku młodszych chłopców ze Slytherinu.

Minerwa przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, chłonąc widok Hogwartu wynurzający się z ciemnych chmur. Potem zerknęła na jadących z nią chłopców. Młodsi Ślizgoni z zachwytem wpatrywali się nie w dumne blanki zamku, ale w wyniosły profil Toma. Sam Riddle, wyższy i smuklejszy niż Minerwa zapamiętała, z utęsknieniem obserwował zamkowe wieże. Minerwa pamiętała o tym, że był sierotą i że Hogwart był dla niego azylem, domem, tak samo jak dla niej, jeśli nie bardziej.

Tom chyba wyczuł jej wzrok, bo odwrócił się do niej, a na jego twarzy pojawił się enigmatyczny półuśmiech. Minerwa przez chwilę patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, aż oboje odwrócili wzrok.

\- Więc zostałaś prefektem? – odezwał się chłopiec.

\- Tak, odznaka przyszła kilka dni temu. – Minerwa włożyła wiele wysiłku, by nie pogładzić plakietki przyczepionej do szaty.

\- Prawdopodobnie jesteś jednym z najmłodszych prefektów w historii, zawsze to uczniowie piątych klas dostępowali tego zaszczytu.

Minerwa pokiwała głową. Pewna kwestia pozostawała niedopowiedziana – mianowicie fakt, że Minerwa nie była ,,zawsze", nie była po prostu jedną z wielu. Była inna i wszystko co jej się tyczyło, różniło się mniej lub bardziej od tego, co reprezentowali sobą inni uczniowie. Tom chyba zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy powóz zatrzymał się przed wielkimi wrotami zamku. Ostatni raz skinęła głową chłopcom z domu węża i zwinnie opuściła powóz.

Wielka Sala jak zwykle wyglądała oszałamiająco. Setki falujących świec unosiły się w powietrzu, a zaczarowany sufit przybrał dziś kolory szarej, gęstej mgły. Minerwa z rozmarzonym uśmiechem obiegła wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Pełnym gracji krokiem ruszyła do stołu Gryffindoru. Na jej widok Gryfoni zaczęli klaskać i wołać powitania. Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech i zamieniła się w kota, wzbudzając powszechne okrzyki zachwytu. W swojej kociej formie przeszła przez pół długiego przejścia, by znów powrócić do ludzkiej formy. Dygnęła przed Gryfonami, którzy wstali z szacunkiem i klaskali z promiennymi twarzami.

\- Minnie! – Poppy porwała ją w objęcia. Minerwa poczuła ciepło rozlewające się w sercu. Znów była w Hogwarcie, wśród przyjaciół, była w domu.

Siedziała już przy stole, gdy wrota wielkiej sali się otworzyły i wszystkie rozmowy ucichły. To był profesor Dumbledore i grupka pierwszorocznych. Profesor transmutacji miał na sobie fioletowo złote szaty, ozdobione orientalnym motywem. Natychmiast odnalazł wzrokiem Minerwę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, a jego oczy zamigotały. Po chwili minął ją, a najmłodsi z czarodziejów dreptali za nim jak stado kaczątek. Minerwa z uwagą obserwowała Tiarę Przydziału. Stary kapelusz był dla niej świętością, bez niego nie mogłaby odbyć się ceremonia przydziału. Minerwa z satysfakcją odnotowała, że i w tym roku nie ma żadnego hatstalla. Z mniejszym zadowoleniem zaobserwowała fakt, że mała dziewczynka z szarożółtymi oczami została natychmiast przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Usiadła obok innych pierwszorocznych, nieco dalej od Minerwy. Ich spojrzenia przez chwilę się skrzyżowały i Rolanda (Minerwa zapamiętała jej imię) wyszczerzyła zęby w szelmowskim uśmiechu. Minerwa z dezaprobatą zacisnęła usta. Już przewidywała problemy w swojej funkcji prefekta.


	13. Chapter 13

Albus Dumbledore ze spokojem wpatrywał się w stojącą przed nim kobietę. Perenelle niecierpliwie przemierzała jego gabinet, jej oczy pełne troski i niepokoju. Już sam fakt, że przybyła do zamku, fatygując się sama, znaczył bardzo wiele.

\- Wydarzy się coś niedobrego, Albusie. Wszyscy najwięksi jasnowidze, z którymi rozmawiałam mówili to samo. Przed chwilą byłam u Kasandry – i ona widzi ciemne chmury na horyzoncie.

\- Nawet jeśli to prawda, to czy którykolwiek z jasnowidzów podał ci jakieś konkretniejsze szczegóły? Dlaczego przyszłaś z tym do mnie, dlaczego nie poszłaś do ministerstwa? - Albus splótł dłonie, unikając jej wzroku.

\- Albus, powiem ci wprost – oni wszyscy przepowiadają globalną wojnę czarodziejów. Są tylko dwie osoby na tyle potężne, by rozpętać coś takiego. – Perenelle patrzyła mu w oczy. Albus instynktownie odpowiedział:

\- Trzy.

Zapadła cisza. Odwieczna odwróciła się do okna, spoglądając na błonia. Albus zamknął oczy. Gellerta nie widziano od bardzo dawna. Nauczyciel transmutacji cały czas karmił się nadzieją, że czarnoksiężnik nie wróci na wyspy, że wreszcie myśl o nim nie będzie prześladować Albusa.

\- Albusie, musimy dowiedzieć się, co on planuje. – ciche słowa Perenelle były rozsądne, ale Albus nie potrafił znieść perspektywy spojrzenia znów w te zniewalające oczy o kolorze srebrzystego błękitu.

\- Nie. – odpowiedział. Czarownica w oknie odwróciła się znów do niego, ręce skrzyżowała na piersi, wyraźnie powstrzymując gniew.

\- Nadal się go boisz? Nadal ma on na ciebie wpływ? – jej słowa uderzały w niego niczym sztylety.

\- Perenelle, nie rozumiesz… - Albus chciał wyjaśnić, chciał wyznać, że spod tego uroku nie można było się wydostać, ale rozległo się pukanie. _,,Nie, nie teraz." –_ przemknęło przez głowę czarodzieja.

\- Tchórz! – syknęła odwieczna i zniknęła w wirze zielonych płomieni w jego kominku. Albus potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem, a na głos rzekł:

\- Wejdź Minerwo.

Weszła władczym, ale lekkim krokiem, jak zawsze. Wiele się nie zmieniła – ta sama smukła sylwetka, kruczoczarne włosy upięte w wygodny warkocz, szmaragdowe oczy. Albus spodziewał się jej, choć nie tak szybko. Uczta powitalna była zaledwie dwa dni temu.

\- Usiądź proszę. Herbaty? – zapytał. Kiwnęła głową, siadając na krześle, za którym zaledwie minutę temu krążyła Perenlle.

Albus powoli zalewał herbatę. Lubiła mocną, bez cukru. Wyciągnął też jej ulubione piernikowe traszki. Wiedział, że przygląda mu się spod zmrużonych oczu. Podając jej herbatę, zachichotał na widok łakomego błysku w jej oczach na widok ukochanych ciastek.

\- Zapewne przyszłaś zapytać się o nasze indywidualne lekcje. – Albus usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw.

\- O ile nie ma pan ich dosyć, panie profesorze. – odpowiedziała z półuśmiechem.

\- Nie mógłbym. Myślałem o nich dość długo i choć uwielbiam spędzać czas w twoim towarzystwie, to nie zostało już nic, czego mógłbym cię nauczyć. Te zagadnienia, które nam zostały, opanujesz w przeciągu dwóch lat podczas planowych lekcji. Zostałaś animagiem, to najwyższy stopień transmutacji. – Albus ze smutkiem rozłożył ręce. Naprawdę bardzo długo myślał nad tymi dodatkowymi spotkaniami. Ale Minerwa opanowała już wszystko, czego mógłby jej nauczyć. Widział zrozumienie na jej twarzy – w końcu była bardzo bystra. Jednocześnie dostrzegł cień rozczarowania, co bardzo mu schlebiało.

\- Rozumiem. Mój tata mówił bardzo podobnie, gdy po raz piętnasty z rzędu ograłam go w szachy. – Minerwa dopiła herbatę, odstawiając filiżankę z brzękiem. Albus uśmiechnął się blado i zapytał uprzejmie:

\- Ile miałaś wtedy lat?

\- Pięć. Ale zdołałam go wtedy przekonać, że wcale nie chodzi o wygrywanie. Grywamy do dziś. – Minerwa mrugnęła do niego. Wtedy Albus nie powstrzymał głośnej myśli:

\- Z twoim strategicznym umysłem pewnie nie masz zbyt wielu godnych przeciwników.

Dziewczynka posłała mu pełen zadowolenia uśmiech i zapytała:

\- Nie chciałby pan się ze mną zmierzyć w ramach rekompensaty za brak dodatkowych lekcji? – jej oczy błyszczały i Albus zachichotał.

\- Z przyjemnością, moja droga. Rozumiem że widzimy się w piątek wieczorem?

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia, którą chciałabym omówić. – Minerwa wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni szaty i położyła na stoliku od herbaty.

\- Słucham.

Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała. Ale po chwili na jej miejscu siedziała szara kotka. Albus miał ochotę zaklaskać, ale coś go powstrzymało. Coś było nie tak. Minerwa w kociej postaci sięgnęła łapką do pyszczka. Wtedy Albus to zauważył. Futerko wokół jej oczu było ciemniejsze, tworząc obwódki – co zaskakujące – idealnie prostokątne. Albus wstał i delikatnie nachylił się nad kotką. Pogłaskał ją po głowie, jednocześnie z bliska przyglądając się dziwnym pręgom. Gdyby nie ich nienaturalny kształt, nie byłyby niczym zaskakującym. Rozległ się cichy szum i w miejscu kotki siedziała Minerwa. Albus szybko cofnął rękę z jej głowy.

\- Robią się coraz wyraźniejsze, profesorze. – w jej głosie wyczuł lekki niepokój.

\- Kiedy zaczęły się pojawiać?

\- Odkąd zaczęłam je nosić. – dziewczyna wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty parę okularów. Albus odebrał je od niej i zachichotał. Okulary miał kształt obwódek wokół oczu – były niewyszukane, w prostokątnym kształcie.

\- Nie ma w tym nic śmiesznego. – zapeszyła się Minerwa, odbierając mu swoje okulary.

\- Mogłabyś je założyć?

Gdy okulary znalazły się na nosie Minerwy, Albus zakrył dłonią usta, powstrzymując śmiech. Odpowiedziało mu surowe, pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, spotęgowane przez szkła okularów.

\- Bardzo zabawne! – Minerwa ze złością zdjęła okulary i schowała w kieszeni, prostując się i kładąc dłonie na biodrach w groźnej pozie.

\- Widocznie te oprawki stały się tak istotną częścią twojego eee… stylu.. że stały się elementem charakterystycznym nawet w twojej animagicznej formie. – wyjaśnił Albus i sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty, by zamaskować rozbawienie na widok jej surowego spojrzenia.

\- To chyba nie jest nic dobrego, bo teraz wyraźnie różnię się od innych kotów.

\- Nie jest z punktu widzenia ministerstwa, ale tobie chyba nie przeszkadza? Poza tym wydaje mi się, że z twoimi umiejętnościami i zrozumieniem procesu animagicznego masz szansę nieco modyfikować swoją formę.

\- Mogłabym na przykład zamieniać się w lwa, profesorze? – oczy czternastolatki rozbłysły.

\- Nie wiem, miałem na myśli raczej zmianę koloru sierści itp. Żadnemu magowi nie udało jeszcze zmienić się w dwa odrębne gatunki. Forma jest stała, przypisana do czarodzieja.

\- Och. – na twarzy Minerwy malowało się rozczarowanie. Albus przypomniał sobie, że podobnie wyglądała po swojej pierwszej przemianie.

\- Czyli te ,,okulary" nie znikną? – zapytała po chwili.

\- Raczej nie.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie przyjdę na tę obiecaną partię szachów, profesorze. Dobrej nocy. – dziewczyna skinęła głową i wyszła.

Albus znów był sam. Ale czuł się jakby lepiej. Tak jak wizyta Perenelle lekko wyprowadziła go z równowagi, tak przybycie Minerwy przyniosło mu spokój.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall szła władczym krokiem przez szerokie korytarze Hogwartu. Przez wysokie okna widziała wirujące w jesiennej wichurze liście. Była połowa listopada, piątkowe popołudnie i Minerwa śpieszyła się na spotkanie z profesorem Dumbledore.

Gdy przyszła do niego na pierwszą partię szachów, ze swoim białym kompletem, który dostała w pierwszej klasie, wybuchła śmiechem. Komplet profesora był czarny, ale doskonale pasujący. Teraz już wiedziała od kogo dostała ten drogi prezent. Ich pierwsza partia trwała do północy – ich umysły pracowały na najwyższych obrotach, obmyślając wymyślną taktykę, choć jednocześnie omawiali wydarzenia w zamku, wakacyjne wspomnienia i ostatnie artykuły z ,,Transmutacji współczesnej". Po ponad sześciogodzinnej rozgrywce Minerwie udało się wygrać. Profesor Dumbledore wielokrotnie ją szachował, ale za każdym razem udawało jej się wybrnąć z trudnej sytuacji. Pokonała go jednym trafnym ruchem. Do teraz wspominała tamten wieczór z przyjemnością. Od tej pory ich dodatkowe lekcje były po prostu partiami szachów, rozmowami o wszystkim i o niczym, czasem milczącym dotrzymywaniem sobie towarzystwa. Grali teraz krócej i choć Minerwa wygrywała częściej, czasem nauczyciel ją zaskakiwał i był górą.

\- Proszę! - odpowiedział głos profesora Dumbledore na jej pukanie.

Minerwa przeszła przez pusty gabinet i weszła do przytulnego salonu. Stolik od szachów już był rozłożony, Minerwa usiadła po jednej stronie i zaczęła ustawiać białe figury. Profesor Dumbledore robił dla niej herbatę, a dla siebie gorącą czekoladę. Gdy wreszcie zasiedli do gry, profesor się odezwał.

\- Chyba muszę z tobą poważnie porozmawiać, Minerwo.

Minerwa podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na niego. Był zmartwiony, jakby zawiedziony.

\- Zatem słucham, profesorze.

\- Przez długi czas zastanawiałem się, kto jest odpowiedzialny za to, że panna Hooch zawsze wychodzi cało z tarapatów, w które wpada. Teraz już wiem, czyj genialny umysł się za tym kryje.

Minerwa poczuła zimny dreszcz poczucia winy. Jednak jej twarz pozostawała niewzruszona.

\- Panna Hooch? Pierwszoroczna? – Minerwa udawała ignorancję, licząc że profesor nie pociągnie tematu, ale on jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- Minerwo… - w głosie opiekuna Gryffindoru zadźwięczała ostrzegawcza nuta.

Dziewczyna jedynie wbiła wzrok w dłonie.

To nie była normalna relacja. Już od pierwszego dnia mała Rolanda Hooch podbiła szturmem serca Gryfonów. Wszystkich, oprócz Minerwy, która nie potrafiła określić, czy jej niechęć była spowodowana zazdrością czy nieufnością. Bowiem Rolanda z miejsca zdetronizowała Minerwę w roli ,,lwiątka" Gryffindoru. Była wcieleniem wszystkich wartości wyznawanych przez dom lwa – była żywiołowa, pełna energii, piekielnie odważna, buńczuczna, kwestionująca wszystko i wszystkich.

Minerwa, jako prefekt Gryffindoru, była pierwszą osobą, której autorytet Rolanda próbowała obalić. Oczywiście wielu ostrzegało ją, by nie zadzierała z najpotężniejszą uczennicą w zamku, ale panna Hooch uwielbiała wyzwania. A mając zaledwie jedenaście lat, nie zdawała sobie sprawy, z jaką siłą igra. Otwarcie sprzeciwiała się Minerwie, wyśmiewała jej wygląd i sposób bycia, za nic miała jej osiągnięcia i pozycję. Sama panna McGonagall przez tydzień wznosiła się ponad to, nie zaszczycając Rolandy swoją irytacją, okazjonalnie odejmując jej punkty.

Aż nadszedł dzień oczyszczenia. W tym roku wyjątkowo wcześnie, już w drugim tygodniu szkoły. Minerwa po prostu wracała z treningu quidditcha, gdy jej moc zaczęła burzyć krew w jej żyłach. Dziewczyna rozumiała już ten proces na tyle dobrze, że podbiegła do kamiennej ściany zamku i zaczęła przelewać w nią nadwyżkę energii. Miała świadomość, że i tak nie zdążyłaby znaleźć profesora Dumbledore. W momencie gdy wydzielała z siebie ogromny strumień potężnej magii zobaczyła ją Rolanda Hooch. Minerwa nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak wielkie wrażenie to wydarzenie zrobiło na jedenastolatce.

Następnego dnia Rolanda najzwyczajniej w świecie podeszła do Minerwy i poprosiła o pomoc przy pracy domowej z transmutacji. Minerwa była zdumiona, ale od tej pory niechęć do żywiołowej dziewczynki zamieniła się w przywiązanie. Były jak ogień i woda, ale Minerwa odkryła, że szalone pomysły dziewczynki ją bawią. Spędzały wiele czasu razem, wpadając w kolejne tarapaty. Po wielokroć Minerwa miała poczucie winy, że wprost łamią regulamin szkoły, ale usprawiedliwiała się wyciąganiem Rolandy z kłopotów. Choć robiły rzeczy, za które można by było już dawno wyrzucić je ze szkoły, nikt jeszcze nie wpadł na to, że to dwie Gryfonki mogłyby podburzyć skrzaty domowe, obudzić wielką kałamarnicę, pobić wszystkie kryształowe kule profesor Vatblasky i włamać się do wszystkich pokojów wspólnych. Czasem były bardzo blisko przyłapania, ale znajomość zamku i intelekt Minerwy przychodziły im z pomocą. Najgorszą karą do tej pory był szlaban dla Rolandy za wypuszczenie z klatek wszystkich świnek morskich profesora Dumbledore. Nauczyciel transmutacji przyłapał ją na gorącym uczynku, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak pierwszorocznej udało się zamienić połowę jego świnek morskich w różnokolorowe koniki polne. A może właśnie to go naprowadziło na trop Minerwy?

Dziewczyna pokryła się teraz lekkim, różowawym rumieńcem, doskonale widocznym na alabastrowej cerze. Profesor Dumbledore musiał jej się wnikliwie przyglądać, skoro powiązał ją, Rolandę i szkolne psoty w jedną całość. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic nie łączyło jej z brawurową pierwszoroczną, poza pasją do sarkazmu i quidditcha. Nawet Poppy unosiła brwi ze zdziwieniem widząc wymykającą się Minerwę z Rolandą. A inteligentna i rozsądna Minerwa McGonagall łamiąca połowę szkolnych przepisów? To już było nie do pomyślenia.

\- Chciałabyś coś powiedzieć, moja droga? – głos profesora był zadziwiająco spokojny. Minerwa jednak nie podniosła głowy, mając ogromne wyrzuty sumienia że w jakiś sposób go zawiodła. Pokręciła głową.

\- Muszę powiedzieć, że przez długi czas próbowałem zaprzeczać oczywistym wnioskom, że tylko ty mogłabyś ratować pannę Hooch z tych wszystkich psot. Gdy wreszcie dopuściłem do siebie tę oczywistość, nie wiedziałem, czy być wściekłym że tak się narażasz, czy cieszyć, że dzięki tobie ta mała jeszcze nie pożegnała się z edukacją. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu zacząłem także szukać motywów, jakie mogą tobą kierować. Uznałem, że to moja wina, że szkoła nie zapewnia ci wystarczających wyzwań, że bez nawału dodatkowych zajęć po prostu się nudzisz i nawet zrobienie cię prefektem niezbyt cię przed tym powstrzymało. Mam rację?

Minerwa wreszcie spojrzała na profesora. Była całkowicie zbita z tropu – jak on mógł ją usprawiedliwiać, jak mógł w dodatku obwiniać siebie?

\- Ja wiem, że nie powinnam, profesorze. Tylko wypierałam to ze swojego umysłu, usprawiedliwiałam się, że troszczę się o Rolandę, że przecież nikomu nie dzieje się wielka krzywda itd. Może ma pan rację, może trochę brakowało mi czegoś niezwykłego, ale to żadna wymówka. – Minerwa z żalem spojrzała na nieruchome figury szachowe.

\- Obiecasz mi Minerwo, że pomyślisz dwa razy zanim wpakujesz się w kolejne psoty? I będziesz hamować pannę Hooch _zanim_ zacznie wprowadzać w życie kolejny szalony pomysł?

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. – Minerwa nerwowo potrząsnęła dłońmi, czując na sobie spojrzenie migotliwych błękitnych oczu.

\- Widząc też to, jak dobrze współpracujesz z najmłodszymi Gryfonami… i nie próbuj zaprzeczać że im nie pomagasz, wystarczy przeczytać ich eseje by to zauważyć … postanowiłem także zapytać, czy nie zechciałabyś pomóc mi w nauczaniu młodszych klas? Sprawdzanie ich esejów, poprowadzenie kilku lekcji… co ty na to?

Minerwa gapiła się … tak to było gapienie się… na swojego nauczyciela z wyrazem całkowitego zdumienia na twarzy. Ona miałaby uczyć młodszych uczniów transmutacji? Miałaby zająć miejsce nauczyciela?

\- Profesorze, dobrze to pan przemyślał?

\- Naturalnie. Powinnaś już wiedzieć, że zazwyczaj moje decyzje są dobrze przemyślane. Nawet dyrektor poparł ten pomysł. Póki nie ma jeszcze powodu by dokładnie precyzować twoją przyszłość i skupiać się na najważniejszych aspektach twojej edukacji, warto byś jak najlepiej wykorzystała swój talent. Jesteś zainteresowana, panno McGonagall?

Minerwa pozwoliła by uśmiech rozlał się na jej twarzy. Wyciągnęła rękę do profesora, który uścisnął ją . Nauczanie pierwszorocznych było o wiele większym wyzwaniem niż włamanie się do dormitorium prefekta naczelnego. Ale Minerwa zamierzała dać z siebie wszystko. W końcu profesor Dumbledore ufał jej na tyle, by nie wydać jej dyrektorowi. Drugi raz nie mogła go zawieść.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Był 13 grudnia, do wyjazdu do domu na święta został równy tydzień. Minerwa cierpliwie robiła notatki na lekcji historii magii. Połowa uczniów pochrapywała cicho, odsypiając noc zerwaną z powodu uczenia się na sprawdzian z zaklęć. Minerwa bardzo starała się słuchać monotonnego głosu profesora. Budził w niej swego rodzaju poczucie winy, nadal doskonale pamiętała jego śmierć. I dalej nie była pewna, czy to ona była jej przyczyną. Śmierć Binnsa była jednym z jej najskrytszych sekretów, nigdy nie podzieliła się z nikim wspomnieniem tamtej nocy. I choć biedny profesor nie widział większej różnicy między życiem a śmiercią, nauczając, jakby wcale nie umarł, Minerwa nadal czuła zimne ukłucie, widząc jego mglistą sylwetkę. Zawsze była idealnie skupiona na jego lekcjach, jakby w ten sposób mogła wymazać swój udział w jego śmierci. Nawet gdy jej wzrok wędrował do okna, na wirujące leniwie w powietrzu płatki śniegu, słyszała jego nudną opowieść o wojnach goblinów.

Wtem coś się wydarzyło. Minerwa poczuła dziwne mrowienie, jakby ktoś skrobał o mury jej umysłu, jakby krew w jej żyłach delikatnie się wzburzyła, jakby jej komórki dotknęła jakaś nieznajoma magia. Przez chwilę Minerwa wpadła w panikę, myśląc, że właśnie zaczęło się oczyszczanie. Ale przecież to nie było możliwe, miała jeszcze co najmniej pół roku do uzupełnienia sił od ostatniego razu. Minerwa z przerażeniem obserwowała jak pióro wypada jej z dłoni i toczy się hałaśliwie po ławce. Nie mogła zareagować, mięśnie jakby jej nie słuchały.

Trzask. Minerwa usłyszała obok siebie cichy jęk. Dopiero wtedy to wszystko minęło. Dziewczyna odwróciła się. Poppy przyciskała rękę do brzucha, jakby doznała oparzenia. Minerwa spojrzała na swoje dłonie i gasnące na nich małe iskierki. Binns dalej ciągnął wykład, klasa też niczego nie zauważyła.

\- Poppy? – Minerwa pochyliła się nad przyjaciółką.

\- Trochę mnie kopnęłaś prądem. Co się dzieje? – wyszeptała Poppy, unosząc dłoń na znak, że nic się nie stało.

\- Nie wiem. Nic, już przeszło. A z twoją ręką wszystko w porządku? - Minerwa wyciągnęła dłoń do Poppy, ale cofnęła ją, gdy dziewczyna skrzywiła się instynktownie.

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową i wróciła do swoich notatek. To było dziwne doświadczenie, ale dobrze wiedziała, że jej moc bywa nieprzewidywalna. Dlatego już po kilku minutach zapomniała o tym zdarzeniu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minerwo- psychofanko- bardzo dziękuję za twoje opinie, z pewnością dały mi wiele do myślenia. Jeśli chodzi o ,,wspaniałość" Minerwy, to przyznaję, mogłam trochę przesadzić, ale po głębszej analizie całości i zważywszy na fakt, że obecnie pracuję nad siódmą częścią, uznałam, że zmienianie tego nie ma sensu. Jest też niewątpliwie kilka czynników, które wpłynęły na to, że Minerwa jest taka, a nie inna. Po pierwsze, kluczowym aspektem jest tutaj jej pochodzenie - jak zauważyłaś, najlepsze z możliwych - z tego względu, że ono rzutuje na jej wychowanie. Minerwa jest jedyną dziedziczką McGonagallów - otoczenie i ukochani krewni oczekują, że będzie doskonale wychowana, kontrolująca swoje zachowania, że nie przyniesie wstydu rodzinie. To nieustannie tkwi w jej świadomości i jeszcze wielokrotnie będzie wpływać na jej decyzje i działania. Minerwa nieświadomie powiela schemat - tak jak jej babka i matka stara się sprostać stojącym przed nią oczekiwaniom. Po drugie, nie bez znaczenia jest moc Minerwy- jest to czynnik, który izoluje ją od innych, podziwiających ją za tę moc, ale jednocześnie obawiających się jej. Minerwa sama zadaje sobie pytanie czy aby na pewno wszyscy ją kochają, czy ich postawy nie zmieniłyby się radykalnie, gdyby odrzuciła kontrolę, którą sama sobie narzuca. Jeśli chodzi o mądrość - tutaj również Minerwa wpada w pułapkę stereotypów - jej ojciec to mądry i ceniony czarodziej, ich ród pochodzi od samej Roweny, wszyscy więc zakładają, że Minerwa będzie najmądrzejsza. Na jej wiedzę ma też wpływ fakt, że zamiast bawić się z rówieśnikami, panna McGonagall była izolowana od zewnętrznego świata w kokonie szkockiej rezydencji, gdzie pochłaniała książki z biblioteki, by się nie nudzić. Piękno? - jej matka i babka były najpiękniejszymi wiedźmami swoich pokoleń, poza tym często widzimy Minerwę z perspektywy Albusa, który oczywiście nie zauważa, że jej oczy mogą wydawać się nieproporcjonalnie duże, jej rysy zbyt ostre, jej skóra zbyt blada. Co jest jednak najważniejsze - jeden z moich celów został osiągnięty - zastanawiasz się co będzie dalej, co stanie się z mocą Minerwy.

Podsumowując, jeśli chodzi o idealizowanie Minerwy, to będziesz musiała to przeboleć, a mam cichą nadzieję, że w przyszłości zauważysz kontrast pomiędzy Minerwą- uczennicą, a Minerwą- zastępcą dyrektora w Hogwarcie, który będzie odzwierciedlał przemianę jaką wywołają w niej wydarzenia trzeciej części. Co do trzymania się kanonu - staram się, ale wiele razy jednak daję ponieść się wyobraźni.

Cieszę się, że podoba ci się postać Albusa - opisywanie tych szat sprawiało mi sporo frajdy, a jeśli chodzi o te skarpetki, to może przyjmijmy, że skarpetki takiego czarodzieja jak Albus mogą samorzutnie zmieniać kolory ;) Theresa to postać, od której zaczęłam obmyślanie tej historii, więc mam do niej ogromny sentyment. A Dippet, cóż, chciałam, by jego styl dyrektorowania wyraźnie różnił się od stylu jego następcy i by jego przeszłość była związana z Theresą - tak więc dodałam bezwzględności babce Minerwy kosztem Armando.

To mój pierwszy fik, więc pewnie wyłapiesz jeszcze wiele błędów, nie ma co ukrywać, że nie jestem ekspertem od językowych zawiłości, a ,,bynajmniej-przynajmniej" zawsze sprawiało mi problemy. Jestem jednak bardzo wdzięczna, że zwróciłaś na to uwagę - będę ostrożniejsza w przyszłości. Nazwiska - tak jakoś wyszło (może z powodu ogromnej ilości przeczytanych fan fiction po ang), część będzie odmieniona, część nie - liczę że ta opowieść wciągnie cię na tyle, że nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać.

Obiecuję, że to nie będzie kolejny niedokończony fanfik, chociaż częstotliwość wrzucania kolejnych rozdziałów może zależeć od ilości zostawianych opinii, więc zapraszam do komentowania. :D Tak jak niedokończone opowiadania są zmorą fan fiction, tak brak odzewu czytelników jest zmorą dla piszącego. Dlatego jeszcze raz bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za twoje komentarze, Minerwo-psychofanko i liczę, że będzie ich więcej.

Pozdrawiam serdecznie,

Emeraldina


	14. Chapter 14

Tego samego dnia Albus Dumbledore siedział na tyłach swojej klasy, z zadowoleniem obserwując Minerwę. Uwielbiał przyglądać się jej lekcjom z pierwszorocznymi. Na początku miał wątpliwości, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, w końcu była zaledwie trzy lata starsza od uczniów, których miała uczyć. Jego zmartwienie zniknęło po pierwszej lekcji z pierwszorocznymi Ślizgonami. Dość szybko przezwyciężyli oni swoje hamulce związane z faktem, że krew Minerwy była czystsza od ich własnej i skupili się na podważaniu jej autorytetu poprzez sugestie, że dziewczyna nie nadaje się do uczenia bo faworyzuje Gryffindor. Jednak Albus znał silne poczucie sprawiedliwości Minerwy i mógł zaświadczyć, że zawsze sprawiedliwie odejmowała i przydzielała punkty, czy to jako prefekt czy w jego klasie. Było jednak coś jeszcze, coś, co skutecznie zamykało usta nawet najbardziej zniechęconych uczniów. Minerwa odziedziczyła po babce zdolność do roztaczania naturalnej aury władzy, utrzymywała w klasie dyscyplinę, nie uciekając się do podnoszenia głosu. Albus ze zdumieniem musiał przyznać, że z atmosferą w klasie radziła sobie lepiej niż wielu doświadczonych pedagogów. Pomagał jej też fakt, że każdy uczeń znał jej zdolności, nikt nie kwestionował jej kwalifikacji.

Ale Albusa urzekł jej sposób mówienia o transmutacji. Podobnie jak większa część klasy słuchał jej uważnie, chłonąc każde słowo. Mówiła pięknym, fachowym językiem, jednocześnie w przystępny sposób objaśniając teorię za pomocą obrazowych metafor i porównań. Uczniowie lubili jej słuchać, ale jeszcze bardziej podobały im się lekcje praktyczne, gdy pomagała im opanować coraz trudniejsze transmutacje. Minerwa miała oko do pomyłek, inteligentnie naprowadzała pierwszorocznych na ich typowe błędy, nigdy nie odmawiała pomocy. Albusa zaskoczyła jej cierpliwość, ani razu nie ukazała jeszcze swojego szkockiego temperamentu. Przez chwilę magowi przemknęło przez myśl, że mała czarownica byłaby lepszym nauczycielem od niego i zaśmiał się w duchu z tego pomysłu. Minerwa do perfekcji opanowała utrzymywanie emocji na wodzy, ale miała duszę wojownika. Widział to w jej oczach, nawet gdy ukrywała to za prawie belferskim spojrzeniem zza surowych okularów.

Dzisiaj pierwszoroczni Krukoni uczyli się zamieniać widelce w noże. Minerwa powoli chodziła po klasie, pomagając uczniom, dając wskazówki. Albus uważnie śledził jej pewne siebie ruchy, jej wyprostowaną sylwetkę.

Wtem drzwi od klasy się otworzyły i do środka wbiegł dyrektor Dippet. Albus odruchowo wstał. Starszy mag wyglądał okropnie – był trupioblady, zdyszany i przerażony. Jedną ręką trzymał się za serce, próbując złapać oddech. Uczniowie patrzyli na niego wyczekująco. Albus podszedł do Minerwy stojącej na środku klasy, kilka metrów przed dyrektorem.

\- Lekcja odwołana! Proszę udać się do swoich dormitoriów. – Dippet wreszcie zdołał z siebie wydobyć. Uczniowie bez szemrania zaczęli się pakować. Gdyby nie przerażająco smutna twarz zazwyczaj opanowanego dyrektora, pewnie zareagowaliby radością z odwołanej lekcji. Minerwa szybkim ruchem zaczęła zbierać swoje notatki, także szykując się do wyjścia, gdy Dippet znów się odezwał, kierując pierwsze słowa do dziewczyny.

\- Nie, proszę zaczekać. Musimy porozmawiać. Albusie, może w twoim gabinecie? – zwrócił się dyrektor do Albusa.

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze. – Minerwa jedynie schowała różdżkę i okulary do kieszeni, po czym cała trójka przeszła do gabinetu Albusa. Dippet od razu skierował się na główny fotel za biurkiem. Albus odsunął krzesło Minerwie, dla siebie wyczarowując kolejne obok.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, gdyż Dippet jakby nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Jego stare dłonie drżały lekko, mężczyzna wpatrywał się w blat biurka, jakby bojąc się spojrzeć na siedzących przed nim Albusa i Minerwę. Żadne z nich go nie popędzało, to musiała być jakaś poważna sprawa. Wreszcie dyrektor zamrugał silnie kilka razy i zaczął drżącym głosem:

\- Właśnie nadeszła wiadomość od lady McGonagall, potwierdzona przez list z ministerstwa, że rodzice panny McGonagall zostali znalezieni martwi w swojej londyńskiej rezydencji.

Albus poczuł jak uchodzi z niego powietrze. Robert i Clary McGonagall martwi? Najwspanialszy ambasador ich społeczności i jego piękna żona? Dużo młodsi od niego? Rodzice Minerwy? Albus natychmiast spojrzał na dziewczynę. Nadal siedziała prosto, z kamienną twarzą wpatrując się w zasmucone oblicze dyrektora. Jedynie zaciśnięte pięści i usta oraz jakby zamglone tęczówki szmaragdowych oczu zdradzały burzę, która musiała toczyć się w jej umyśle. Z jej ust wydobyło się jedno krótkie słowo:

\- Kto? – jej głos był czysty, wyraźny. Dippet nie mógł znieść jej spojrzenia, zwrócił się więc do Albusa.

\- Ambasador zdołał przed śmiercią przesłać ostrzeżenie matce. Zostali zamordowani przez Gellerta Grindelwalda.

Albus poczuł fizyczny ból, jakby jego serce rozbiło się na tysiąc kawałków. Dippet nie wiedział wszystkiego o jego relacji z Gellertem, ale wiele się domyślał. Sam Albus przypomniał sobie wizytę Perenelle i ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących czarnych chmurach. Nie chciał jej wtedy słuchać. Ale nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że Gellert posunąłby się tak daleko. Oczywiście, sojusz Wielkiej Brytanii z Francją nie był mu na rękę, ale zabójstwo inicjatora tego porozumienia mogło jedynie zacieśnić relacje między dwoma krajami. Gellert nie był głupi, myślał Albus, ale zaraz sobie o czymś przypomniał. Robert McGonagall również nie był głupcem. Było całkiem prawdopodobne, że sprawca zbrodni miał pozostać nieznany, ale ambasadorowi udało się ostrzec wspólnotę.

Gellert, jego Gellert, przyjaciel, ukochany, z którym snuł wizje idealnego świata, znów zabił. Albus wyraźnie widział przed sobą bezwładne zwłoki Ariany, jej na zawsze zgasłe oczy. A teraz jedyna osoba, którą Albus kochał całym sercem, zamordowała rodziców Minerwy.

Minerwa.

Albus zobaczył, jak dyrektor wyciąga do niej rękę, ale cofa ją, jakby niepewny. Dziewczyna siedziała w milczeniu, jakby będąc myślami setki kilometrów stąd. Właśnie dowiedziała się, że jej rodzice zostali zabici, a jednak nie uroniła ani jednej łzy. Jej twarz pozostawała spokojna, choć śnieżnobiała. Jedynie jej oczy wyrażały czyste cierpienie. Albus czuł ból na sam ich widok.

\- Co z moją babką? – zapytała wreszcie cicho. Albus czuł łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Ta dziewczyna została sierotą, a jej myśli natychmiast powędrowały ku najbliższej krewnej. Albus rzucił okiem na Dippeta. Dyrektor był przerażająco smutny. Wszyscy wiedzieli jak bardzo lady McGonagall kochała swojego syna.

\- Pomaga w śledztwie, prosiła by odeskortować cię do szkockiej rezydencji.

Wszyscy troje siedzieli w ciszy aż wreszcie dyrektor wstał. Oni podążyli za jego przykładem. Albus widział, że Armando brak gryfońskiej odwagi by zrobić coś więcej. Nauczyciel wyczuwał, że dyrektor chce stąd jak najszybciej uciec, że nie może patrzeć na osieroconą wnuczkę swej dawnej miłości.

\- Proszę przyjąć moje najszczersze kondolencje Minerwo. Profesor Dumbledore zaaranżuje twój wyjazd do domu. – dyrektor zdołał jedynie wyciągnąć rękę do Minerwy. Podała mu ją ostrożnie i odpowiedziała:

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Napiszę, gdy moja babka wyznaczy datę pogrzebu.

Armando kiwnął głową i opuścił gabinet, starając się ukryć łzy. Albus nie ukrywał swoich, gdy Minerwa odwróciła się do niego. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Gdyby wtedy powstrzymał Gellerta, gdyby wybił mu z głowy te głupie plany! Albus zareagował instynktownie – objął Minerwę w silnym uścisku. Płakał w jej ramię, choć to ona powinna wypłakiwać swoje łzy na jego ramieniu. Lecz ona była zupełnie sztywna, jakby zimna. Nie odepchnęła go, ale również nie odpowiedziała na jego uścisk. Gdyby nie bicie jej serca, Albus mógłby przypuszczać, że opiera się na kamiennej statui. Trwali tak przez ponad minutę, połączeni, lecz na zawsze rozdzieleni.

Gdy Albus się odsunął, jego twarz była zupełnie mokra od łez. Nie przestawały napływać. Minerwa nie patrzyła na niego, ale sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła do niego kwadratową chusteczkę w szkocką kratę. Albus przyjął ją z wdzięcznością i ocierał łzy, gdy się odezwała:

\- Muszę iść się spakować, profesorze.

Spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jej opanowania. Nie potrafił pojąć hardości jej serca.

\- Minerwo… - zaczął, ale ona odwróciła głowę i uniosła dłoń, więc przerwał.

\- Muszę się spakować. – powtórzyła, jej twarz skryta w półcieniu.

\- Pójdę z tobą. – Albus poddał się, i tak nie wiedziałby co jej powiedzieć. Ku jego początkowemu zdumieniu Minerwa zmieniła się w kotkę i wolno podążyła ku drzwiom. Koty okazywały jeszcze mniej emocji, jej transformacja nie powinna go zaskoczyć. Niepewnie ruszył za nią, chowając kraciastą chustkę do kieszeni szaty. Szli przez szare korytarze zamku, pełne ożywionych głosów innych uczniów. Pełne energii dzieci nie zwracały uwagi na szarą kotkę i kroczącego za nią smutnego profesora. One jeszcze nie miały pojęcia o brutalności świata, w którym przyszło im żyć.

Minerwa zmieniła się na powrót przed portretem Grubej Damy i wyraźnie podała hasło. Albus wszedł za nią do pokoju wspólnego. Na ich widok w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Opiekun Gryffindoru rzadko przychodził do pokoju wspólnego. Starsi Gryfoni musieli zauważyć też smutne, pozbawione wesołych błysków oczy profesora. Minerwa przez chwilę stała na środku, aż odwróciła się do Albusa i rzekła cicho:

\- Spakuję się i przebiorę w odpowiednie szaty. Proszę zaczekać tutaj, profesorze.

Zanim Albus zdążył odpowiedzieć, odwróciła się i władczym krokiem poszła do swojego dormitorium, nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem. Z kanapy przy komiku uniosły się Poppy Pomfrey i Rolanda Hooch. Panna Pomfrey chyba chciała pobiec za przyjaciółką, ale Albus pokręcił głową. Zamiast tego obie dziewczynki podeszły do niego. Znały Minerwę dość dobrze, by zacząć się niepokoić.

\- Profesorze, co się stało? Minerwa gdzieś wyjeżdża? – mała panna Hooch pociągnęła go za rękaw szaty. Albus spojrzał na obie dziewczynki, zastanawiając się, ile może im wyjawić. Wiedział, że są najbliższymi przyjaciółkami Minerwy, a proszące spojrzenie Poppy utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że chyba może im zaufać. Pochylił się, tak że tylko one mogły go usłyszeć i wyszeptał:

\- Rodzice Minerwy zostali zamordowani.

Rolanda zbladła, Poppy przykryła usta dłonią, a w jej oczach błysnęły łzy. Albus delikatnie ścisnął jej ramię. Rolanda przytuliła starszą koleżankę. Młodsza dziewczynka rozumiała, że muszą być silne, dla Minerwy. W pokoju wspólnym rozległy się szepty – reakcja Poppy nie pozostała niezauważona. Po chwili wszystkie głowy odwróciły się do schodów prowadzących do dormitoriów dziewcząt.

Minerwa schodziła powoli, za nią lewitował jej kufer i klatka z puchaczem. Wyglądała jak duch – jej blada, śnieżnobiała twarz na tle misternie upiętych czarnych włosów i jeszcze ciemniejszych, wymownych, żałobnych szat. Jej oczy były zupełnie obojętne, gdy minęła swoje przyjaciółki bez słowa. Poppy wyciągnęła do niej dłoń, ale cofnęła ją, jakby odbijając się od niewidocznej bariery. Albus pokręcił głową, podążając za Minerwą do wyjścia. Widział pełne niepokoju spojrzenia innych uczniów – widząc czarne szaty Minerwy zrozumieli, że musiało wydarzyć się coś niedobrego. Skinął głową pannie Hooch i Pomfrey i opuścił wieżę Gryffindoru.

\- Jak dostanę się do domu? – Minerwa czekała na niego, nie umknęło mu drżenie jej głosu przy słowie ,,dom".

\- Przez sieć Fiuu.

Albus prowadził ją z powrotem do swojego gabinetu. Tym razem Minerwa pozostała w ludzkiej postaci i wzbudzała dużo większe zainteresowanie. Uczniowie rozstępowali się, szepcząc na widok jej żałobnych szat i lewitującego kufra. Nie próbowali jednak ich zatrzymywać. Albus kilkukrotnie oglądał się do tyłu – Minerwa jak zwykle szła wyprostowana, z wysoko uniesioną głową. Czarodziej zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek słyszała o Gellercie.

Gellert. Myśli Albusa znów wróciły do ukochanego. Teraz jednak zastanawiał się, czy czarnoksiężnik chciał się pozbyć jedynie Roberta, czy weźmie na celownik całą rodzinę? Przez głowę Albusa przemknął obraz lady McGonagall będącej w centrum wirującej energii, zaciekle miotającej uroki obronne. A potem jego serce zalała fala strachu. Co jeśli Gellert zechce pozbyć się Minerwy? Theresa McGonagall miała swoje lata, czy w razie czego zdoła obronić wnuczkę? Czy skoro londyńska willa nie uchroniła jej mieszkańców przed Gellertem, to czy szkocka rezydencja jest wystarczająco bezpieczna? Albus przypomniał sobie, że siedziba rodu McGonagallów była drugim po Hogwarcie najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w Szkocji, Minerwa była Smoczą Wojowniczką, a jej babka najpotężniejszą czarownicą swego pokolenia. Zaraz jednak cichy głos podpowiedział mu, że przecież Robert McGonagall też był potężny. To nie wystarczyło, by obronić się przed Gellertem. Mimowolnie zadrżał, wyobrażając sobie pojedynek między czarnoksiężnikiem a ciemnowłosą dziewczyną.

W gabinecie Albus odezwał się:

\- Pójdę pierwszy. Powinienem wylądować w domku przed bramą posiadłości, prawda?

Minerwa skinęła głową, biorąc swoją porcję proszku Fiuu. Albus odebrał jej kufer i sowę, wszedł do kominka i wypuszczając proszek z dłoni powiedział:

\- Rezydencja McGonagallów!

Z różdżką w gotowości wylądował w pustym palenisku. Jednak wycelowanych w niego było pięć różnych różdżek.

\- Profesor Dumbledore? – Albus rozpoznał głos Chenga, jednego z aurorów.

\- Tak, przybyłem odeskortować pannę McGonagall do domu.

\- Czy mógłby pan jakoś potwierdzić swoją tożsamość?

Albus wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował patronusa - lśniącego feniksa. Cheng kiwnął głową i aurorzy opuścili różdżki. W chwili gdy Albus opuścił kominek, pojawiła się w nim Minerwa. Jej już nie chcieli sprawdzać. W milczeniu skłonili głowy z szacunkiem.

\- Panno McGonagall, ochraniamy rezydencję z zewnątrz, ale nie mogliśmy dostać się do środka, pani babka powiedziała, że panienka będzie umiała zdjąć zaklęcia ochronne.

\- Tak, ale do środka wchodzę tylko ja i on. – Minerwa wskazała zaskoczonego Albusa. Nauczyciel czuł się jednocześnie wyróżniony i zakłopotany. Minerwa nie ufała wyszkolonym aurorom, których musiała znać dobrze od dziecka, ale czy ufałaby mu, gdy wiedziała, co łączy go z mordercą jej rodziców?

Dziewczyna wyszła z małego kamiennego domku i podeszła do ogromnej, rzeźbionej bramy. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła szeptać zaklęcia. Albus nie próbował ich rozszyfrować – nie chciał nigdy zawieść jej zaufania. Zamiast tego odwrócił się do aurorów.

\- Co jeszcze powiedziała lady McGonagall?

\- Mamy za zadanie ochraniać posiadłość i wykonywać rozkazy panienki. Nie wiemy, kiedy wróci z Londynu, możliwe że za parę godzin. – odpowiedział Cheng.

\- Poczekam do jej powrotu. – oznajmił Albus. Dowódca aurorów jedynie zacisnął usta. Tymczasem brama zaczęła otwierać się ze zgrzytem. Albus westchnął i wszedł na teren posiadłości. Minerwa wysłała swój kufer przodem i zaczęła z powrotem stawiać bariery ochronne. Albus z podziwem obserwował skomplikowane wiązki światła wypływające z różdżki dziewczyny. Miała dopiero czternaście lat…

Gdy skończyła, ruszyła żwirowym podjazdem ku majaczącej w oddali sylwetce rezydencji, nie oglądając się na Albusa. Mag ruszył za nią. Gdy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku aurorów, dziewczyna zmieniła się w kotkę. Albus musiał przyśpieszyć, by ją dogonić. Żwir chrzęszczał pod jego nogami. Płatki śniegu wirowały na delikatnym, północnym wietrze. Zza szarej mgły wyłaniała się ogromna postać ponurego gmachu z czerwonej cegły, z czworoboczną wieżą na środku. Zapadał zmrok i Albus nie zdążył dokładnie przyjrzeć się fasadzie domu, w którym Minerwa spędziła dzieciństwo. Dom wydawał mu się jeszcze bardziej straszny niż wtedy, gdy przybył tu po wydarzeniach na Hebrydach.

W wielkim hallu już czekał na nich charłak, lokaj. Minerwa poleciła mu przynieść herbatę do salonu. Albus z niedowierzaniem podążył za nią, zastanawiając się, jak dziewczyna, która tak nagle straciła oboje rodziców, może pamiętać o tak banalnych rzeczach jak herbata.

W salonie przez parę sekund stali w milczeniu, aż Albus usiadł na jednej z kanap. Minerwa wybrała fotel naprzeciw, jakby zwiększając dystans. Albus poczuł bolesne ukłucie – jakby lodowaty mur, którym się otoczyła, nie wystarczał.

Skrzat przyniósł herbatę, ale żadne z nich po nią nie sięgnęło. Trwali w milczeniu – Albus nie spuszczał wzroku z Minerwy, ona wpatrywała się w dal, zupełnie nieobecna myślami. Jej twarz była porażająco smutna, a jednocześnie jakby wykuta z szlachetnego alabastru. Cisza się przedłużała. Po dokładnie piętnastu minutach wspólnego milczenia, Albus zburzył pierwszy z dzielących ich murów.

\- Jeśli chcesz bym sobie poszedł, zrozumiem. Jeśli czegokolwiek potrzebujesz, po prostu zapytaj.

Przez chwilę jej spojrzenie się wyostrzyło, ale dalej nie patrzyła na Albusa. Z jej ust wydobyło się ciche słowo:

\- Zostań.

Łzy znów napływały do oczu Albusa. Tak bardzo pragnął ją pocieszyć, wziąć na siebie jej cierpienie, wynagrodzić jej choć ułamek krzywdy, która ją spotkała. Lecz Minerwa musiała instynktownie wyczuwać przepaść, jaka się między nimi wytworzyła. Imię Gellerta tkwiło między nimi jak cierń, raniący obie strony, choć dziewczyna jeszcze nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Albus czuł się kompletnie zagubiony – miał poczucie, że jest jej winien prawdę o Grindelwaldzie, ale nie był gotów by wyrzucić z siebie coś, co tak długo ukrywał. Coś, co niszczyło jego duszę kawałek po kawałku. ,,Kochałem mordercę twoich rodziców." – czy tak to miało brzmieć? ,,Kocham go nadal" – ta świadomość wbijała się klinem w jego serce, porażając go swą prawdziwością. Jak mógł siedzieć tu i próbować pocieszyć to dziecko, skoro nie był w stanie wyrzec się miłości do człowieka, który tak ją skrzywdził?

Sekundy, minuty, godziny. Mijały bezpowrotnie, a każde tyknięcie wielkiego zegara oddalało Albusa od rzeczywistości. Zapadał się w zdradzieckie zakamarki swojego umysłu, chcąc pojąć czego chciał od niego bezduszny los wystawiając go na taką próbę. W odpowiedzi widział niekończącą się spiralę obrazów – twarz matki, brata, Ariany, Gellerta. Szmaragdowe oczy Minerwy. _Czy gdyby to ją zamordował, też siedziałbyś i płakał?_ – szeptał drwiący głos w jego głowie. Zacisnął powieki, ta wizja była zbyt okrutna, a jednak Albus nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Przez ostatnie lata jakaś dziwna więź połączyła go z tą dziewczyną, coś silniejszego niż zwykła troska o wybitnego ucznia. Teraz Gellert odebrał mu i to. Chłodna i opanowana postawa dziecka zaczynała go drażnić, widział w niej manifestację tez Gellerta - ,,Przecież czasem jednostka musi się poświęcić dla większego dobra, Albusie." – czyż nie tak mawiał? Albus zniósłby wszystko – płacz, krzyk, ogromne wybuchy energii, ale nie to. Nie ten nieobecny, nieporuszony wyraz twarzy. Te nienaturalnie suche oczy, ta wyprostowana sylwetka. Czy ona była świadoma jak bardzo zmieni się jej życie? Czy wie, że ojciec już nigdy nie zagra z nią w szachy, że matka nigdy nie skrytykuje jej wyglądu? Czy rozumie, że jej rodzice mogą być pierwszymi ofiarami nadchodzącej wojny?

Rodzina jest najważniejsza. Tak powiedziała jego matka, gdy ojca zamknięto w więzieniu. Te słowa wyryły się w jego pamięci, by ze zdwojoną siłą uderzyć po śmierci Ariany. Te słowa powtarzał dziesiątki razy podczas gwałtownych kłótni z młodszym bratem. Tymi słowami próbował odpędzić uczucia do Gellerta. Ale teraz wątpił w ich prawdziwość. Nie potrafił odnaleźć blondwłosego czarnoksiężnika, konfrontacja z nim jawiła się jako najgorszy koszmar. To był strach czy resztki uczucia? Czy może strach przed siłą własnych emocji? Czemu był on silniejszy od pragnienia zemsty? Czemu zamiast w chęć odwetu zamieniał się w poczucie winy, w oskarżenia skierowane przeciw sobie samemu?

Czy Gellert wiedział, jak bliska jest mu Minerwa? Czy McGonagallowie zginęli, bo ich córka była jego ulubioną uczennicą? Czy ich śmierć też miał na sumieniu? Tysiące pytań krążyły po głowie Albusa. Przypomniał sobie pełnego energii ambasadora. Potężnego, szlachetnego czarodzieja, dumę ich społeczności. Wspomniał jego śliczną żonę, pełną optymizmu i lekkości. Tworzyli obraz rodziny idealnej. Teraz on rozpadł się na kawałki, dwa życia zgasły zbyt szybko, dostawiając po sobie jedno wątłe światełko.

Nie wiedział już, czy Minerwa jest silna, czy krucha. Gdy jego matka odeszła, czuł się zdruzgotany. Był starszy, ale wizja opieki nad młodszym rodzeństwem go przerażała. Pamiętał, że wtedy chciał uciekać, zapomnieć, zostawić wszystko – Aberfortha, Arianę, Dolinę Godryka. Gellert oferował mu to wszystko, prawie za darmo. Prawie, bo żądał jedynie miłości. Wtedy wydawało mu się to niczym, ale to jedno uczucie związało ich na długie lata, ba, łączy ich do teraz. Czy Minerwa też chciała uciec, zatracić się w czymś innym? Może jedyne o czym marzyła to transformacja w szarą kotkę i zapomnienie? Co trzymało ją w tym opanowaniu? Jego obecność? Nie, może tak jak on, przylgnęła do myśli, że rodzina jest najważniejsza? Może ta fasada miała jej pomóc przygotować się na spotkanie z babką?

Albus nie zapominał o lady McGonagall. Starsza czarownica była teraz jedyną krewną Minerwy, stawała się też jej jedyną opiekunką prawną. Zastanawiał się, czy i ona zareagowała podobnym opanowaniem na wieść o śmierci syna. Uważano ją za pozbawioną ludzkich uczuć, ale Albus już miał okazję doświadczyć jej miększego oblicza. Wiedział, jak bardzo kochała syna, czy była w stanie podnieść się po jego śmierci?

Trzask otwieranych drzwi. Jakiś ruch w hallu. Albus przez chwilę przymknął oczy. Oto wróciła pani domu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa czuła pustkę. Przeraźliwe poczucie straty. Jakby wyrwano jej ważny element duszy.

,,Rodzice panny McGonagall zostali znalezieni martwi" – Dippet nawet nie zwracał się bezpośrednio do niej, jakby jej wcale tam nie było. Przez chwilę czuła niedowierzanie, ale potem nadeszło wspomnienie dziwnego uczucia sprzed paru godzin, na historii magii. Minerwa _wyczuła_ śmierć rodziców, dlatego niedowierzanie szybko zastąpiło zimne uczucie zrozumienia. Jej rodzice naprawdę byli martwi.

Martwi. Ich ciała przestały oddychać, ich serca bić. Ich umysły przestały funkcjonować. Ich dusze…

Odeszli. Już nigdy nie zagra z papą w szachy. Już nigdy nie zapyta matki o pasujący kolor kapelusza. Już nigdy nie usłyszy ich głosów. Nigdy nie zobaczy ich uśmiechów. Nigdy, nigdy. Zostawili ją. Zostawili je. Starą wiedźmę i jej małoletnią wnuczkę. Zostały same, ze złamanymi sercami, z problemami, które je przerastały. Wystawione na łaskę innych, na zawsze naznaczone tragedią. Same, samotne.

Tysiące wspomnień zalewały jej umysł, jej serce biło jak szalone, ale jej zachowawczy umysł po prostu niestrudzenie zamykał emocje za kolejnymi murami. Minerwa chciała krzyczeć, niszczyć, płakać. Ale łzy nie nadchodziły. Jej ciało wpadło w trans, skupione na głosie ojca, na słowach matki: ,,Chwała McGonagallów." Jej ród nie okazywał słabości. Papa nie znosił gdy mama płakała. Minerwie nakazywał spokój za każdym razem, gdy spadła z miotły i zdarła sobie kolana. Mieli być apoteozą siły, pochwałą kontroli. KONTROLA. Ulubione słowo ojca, powtarzane od tak dawna, teraz stało się realnym celem. Każda sekunda miała być kontrolowana, by żadna niemoc nie wdarła się w jej działania. Minerwa musiała być silna. Musiała kontynuować dziedzictwo przodków, musiała dołożyć swoją cegiełkę do rodowej chwały, musiała pamiętać.

Minerwa nie potrafiła nazwać ani opisać swoich uczuć. Ból? Cierpienie? Te słowa wydawały się jej żałośnie słabe, niegodne burzy, która rozrywała jej duszę. Jej ciało reagowało instynktownie. Każdy krok do wieży Gryffindoru był małym celem, o tyle łatwiejszym, że kocia świadomość tłumiła ludzki żal. W pokoju wspólnym nie widziała innych. Puste twarze, inni nagle stali się jej zupełnie obojętni. Ten stan trwał cały czas, gdy szła przez zamek, pełen radosnych uczniów, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, jak okrutny jest los, jak niesprawiedliwy jest otaczający ich świat.

Teraz siedziała w cichym salonie rezydencji, miejscu budzącym lawinę wspomnień. Puderniczka matki zostawiona niedbale na kredensie. Fotel, w którym zawsze siadał jej ojciec. Ich zapachy, które jeszcze mogła wyczuć swoim wyczulonym węchem.

Jednak było coś, co nie pozwalało jej całkowicie zatracić się w niekończącej spirali wspomnień. Nieco przygarbiona sylwetka Albusa Dumbledore psuła harmonię tego miejsca, stając się kotwicą dla Minerwy. Po prostu tu był, stanowił lustro, w którym mogła przyjrzeć się swojej nieporuszonej twarzy. Dla niego mogła utrzymywać kamienną fasadę. Był drugą opcją, przeciwwagą dla szaleństwa, w które w pierwszej chwili chciała się zanurzyć. Nie obchodziło jej, co o niej myślał. Nie interesowało jej jego współczucie. Chciała jedynie by był, by stanowił jakiś punkt odniesienia, bo myśli o nim nie prowadziły bezpośrednio do myśli o rodzicach.

Rodzicach. Ludziach, którzy dali jej życie, moc i charakter. Którzy teraz byli martwi.

Powinna być silna dla babci. Tylko babka mogła zrozumieć jej ból, bo sama przeżywała jeszcze większy. Kochała papę tak bardzo, był jej dumą, jej nadzieją. Odebrano jej to tak brutalnie, zostawiając samą z Minerwą. Słysząc jej kroki, Minerwa wciąż miała w pamięci troskę ojca o starszą damę. Minerwa powzięła silne postanowienie, że zrobi wszystko, by odciążyć kobietę, która dała jej tak wiele.

Gdy drzwi od salonu się otworzyły, czas jakby na chwilę się zatrzymał. Minerwa nie zrobiła kroku, nie wykonała żadnego gestu. Badawczo wpatrywała się w ukochaną twarz, która sprawiła, że ból uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą.

Lady Theresa McGonagall była słaba. Tak słaba i tak krucha, jakby zaraz miała się rozpaść. Oczywiście jej sylwetka była wyprostowana jak zwykle, jej głowa uniesiona wysoko. Jej siwe włosy nienagannie upięte. Jednak porażająco blada, pomarszczona skóra, matowe, puste spojrzenie, oplatające ją czarne szaty dawały obraz bezdennej rozpaczy. Babka powolnym krokiem zniwelowała dzielący je dystans, nie spuszczając wzroku z Minerwy.

Dzieliło je tylko kilka metrów, ale przemiana, jaka zaszła w starszej czarownicy była ogromna. Jakby wszystkie bariery, wszystkie mury, którymi Theresa się otoczyła, upadały jedna po drugiej z każdym jej krokiem. Najpierw jej chód. Z władczego i pełnego gracji zmienił się w powolne sunięcie, jakby każde stąpnięcie sprawiało ból. Potem jej sylwetka, zawsze dumnie wyprostowana, teraz stała się przygarbiona, jakby coś ciężkiego obciążało jej ramiona. Następnie z jej twarzy zniknęła cała maska. Usta zadrgały, jakby w nieopanowanej konwulsji. Oczy wypełniły się łzami, które popłynęły bez przeszkód, gdy twarz głowy familii znalazła się kilka centymetrów od twarzy ostatniej z rodu.

Żadna z nich nie odezwała się ani słowem. Babka po prostu przylgnęła do stojącej sztywno Minerwy. Wtuliła mokrą od łez twarz w jej ramię, a jej ciało, dziwnie wątłe i mizerne, zaczęło drżeć niepohamowanie, w przerażających spazmach. Minerwa otoczyła załamaną babcię ramionami, a jej dłonie instynktownie kreśliły uspokajające koła na jej plecach. Jednak sama dziewczyna nie płakała. Jej spokojne oczy wpatrywały się w stojącego nauczyciela transmutacji ponad siwymi włosami lady McGonagall.

Minerwa nie wiedziała, czy babka płacze za zmarłym synem, za rzeczami, których nie zdążył osiągnąć czy też może opłakuje niesprawiedliwość losu i przyszłość rodu. Były ostatnie. Dwie kobiety, które mogły czerpać siłę jedynie z siebie nawzajem. Babka przeżyła zbyt wiele, to Minerwa wzięła na siebie rolę oparcia, skały, kotwicy, która miała utrzymać ród McGonagallów w świetności. Już nie chodziło o zdobycie glorii chwały dla swego nazwiska. Chodziło o to, by zapewnić mu pamięć, by nie zaginęło w mrokach historii. By nie kojarzyło się już na zawsze z zamordowanym ambasadorem.

Zdumiewająca, pierwotna energia przepływała między dwiema kobietami, z których jedna dzieliła się siłą młodości, a druga doświadczeniem żałoby. Jednak ta chwila słabości starej wiedźmy nie mogła trwać zbyt długo. Minerwa też nie miała niewyczerpanego rezerwuaru opanowania. Miała wrażenie, że jej zimna krew zaraz ustąpi gniewowi, niszczącemu poczuciu straty. Że jej kolana się ugną, że nie utrzyma babki, że przecież skała nie może być porcelanowa.

Ale Theresa McGonagall rozumiała. Kiedy podniosła głowę, jej oczy były już suche, tak samo zasnute mgłą jak oczy jej wnuczki. Poważna dama wyciągnęła pomarszczoną dłoń i pogładziła pozbawiony koloru policzek dziewczyny. Jej zimne palce ostrożnie badały twarz wnuczki, znajdując w niej kolejne cechy przypominające o zmarłym synu i jego żonie. Świadomość, że oto ma przed sobą skarb, połączenie wszystkiego, co w zamordowanych było najlepsze, dodała jej siły. Minerwa zrozumiała – babka dostrzegła, że teraz tylko ona może ochronić ten skarb, wypolerować go i zaoferować światu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus czuł się jak intruz. Nigdy wcześniej nie był świadkiem czegoś takiego. Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego najpotężniejsze rody były znane z powściągliwości w okazywaniu emocji. Obserwując te dwie kobiety w punkcie zwrotnym ich życia, zrozumiał, że miały w genach zdolność porozumiewania się za pomocą czystej, najbardziej pierwotnej i naturalnej magii. Czuł to, choć bycie wykluczonym z tej wymiany, możliwość wyczuwania jej, a nie odczytywania uświadamiała mu, że pewne rzeczy są przekazywane w genach.

Obraz całkowicie załamanej lady McGonagall, podtrzymywanej przez zupełnie opanowaną Minerwę, która właśnie straciła rodziców, miał do końca życia wyryć się w jego pamięci. Widział dwie kobiety, które różniły się pokoleniami, magiczną mocą, sposobem postrzegania świata, a jednak w swoim bólu zjednoczyły się w potężną siłę. Rodzina jest najważniejsza. Minerwa przyjmowała to bez zastrzeżeń. ,,Bo nie zaznała prawdziwej miłości". – wyszeptał ponury głos w jego głowie. Odpędził go, widząc że Theresa się prostuje. Z fascynacją obserwował jej dłoń błądzącą po twarzy Minerwy. Było w tym coś tak ludzkiego, coś tak głębokiego, że miał ochotę się wycofać, by swoją obecnością nie zakłócać tych tragicznych, choć pięknych w swoim dramatyzmie scen.

Siwowłosa niewiasta ujęła rękę wnuczki i zaprowadziła ją na kanapę. Gdy usiadły, szare, pełne smutku oczy spoczęły na jego twarzy. Złożył najgłębszy ukłon, jaki zdołał i rzekł ściśniętym głosem:

\- Moje najszczersze kondolencje, lady McGonagall. Nie ma słów by opisać mój żal z powodu straty, jaką poniosła pani rodzina.

Lady McGonagall skinęła sztywno głową. Zapadła cisza, Albus poczuł potrzebę wytłumaczenia się.

\- Eskortowałem pani wnuczkę do domu. Jeśli pani pozwoli, oddalę się teraz.

\- Zostań, Dumbledore. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby był tu ktoś neutralny, kogo obecność pomoże mi zrelacjonować to, co się wydarzyło. – jej głos był cichy, ale taki jak zapamiętał – wibrujący władzą, nie przyzwalającą na najmniejszy odruch sprzeciwu. Jej prośba nieco go zdziwiła, ale w pewnym sensie rozumiał ją. Te kobiety mogły porozumiewać się za pomocą magii, normalny sposób komunikacji na pewno nie oddawał wszystkiego. Ubranie w słowa tego wszystkiego musiało jawić się jako karkołomne zadanie. Bezszelestnie zajął miejsce naprzeciw Minerwy i jej babki.

\- Byłam w Londynie. Tego dnia dostałam zaproszenie do Malborough House. Piłam herbatę z królową Marią, rozmawiałyśmy o jej problemach z synem. I wtedy poczułam ból tak silny, że zupełnie straciłam ostrość widzenia. Jakby ktoś rzucił na mnie klątwę Cruciatus. Lecz w komnacie byłam tylko ja i królowa, szybko więc się zorientowałam że atak nastąpił na oklumencyjne mury mojego umysłu. Jakby ktoś desperacko dobijał się do mojego umysłu. Robił to z taką siłą, że nie miałam nawet szans odpowiedzieć. Z paniką czułam jak bariery się rozpadają. Szykowałam się na wtargnięcie w mój rozum, na sparaliżowanie całej mojej mocy. Ale zamiast tego usłyszałam tylko jego krzyk. Krzyk twojego ojca, Minerwo. Pełen strachu, rozpaczy, wściekłości. Powiedział ,,To Grindelwald. Chroń Minerwę!" – lady McGonagall urwała, jej oczy nabrały przejrzystości. Albus widział w nich czysty ból. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Robert McGonagall musiał użyć ostatnich rezerw mocy, by osiągnąć dwie rzeczy – poinformować świat, kto stoi za atakiem i przestrzec swoją rodzinę. Albus miał ochotę pochylić głowę w szacunku dla człowieka, który kochał swoją córkę tak mocno, że myśl o niej musiała być jego ostatnią.

Minerwa milczała, wpatrując się w dal. Jej babka podjęła opowieść.

\- Obudziłam się na środku salonu królowej. Zdumiona Maria pochyliła się nade mną i podała mi dłoń. Wstałam. Nie pytała o nic. A ja po prostu zrobiłam pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy – aportowałam się do naszej londyńskiej rezydencji. Z różdżką w gotowości otworzyłam drzwi. A tam… - wzięła głęboki oddech i przymknęła oczy, jakby to pomogło przywołać jej ten obraz bezboleśnie.

\- Hall był zupełnie zniszczony. Wszystkie płytki popękane, schody przełamane, żyrandol leżał na środku. Spadł dokładnie na ciało twej matki. Zobaczyłam ją w kryształowych szczątkach, odbijających rubinową czerwień jej krwi. Nawet po śmierci zabrał jej to, co miała najcenniejsze – urodę.

Gdy zbierała siły, by mówić dalej, Albus wyobraził sobie opisywaną scenę. Obraz podsuwany przez wyobraźnię był tak straszny, że miał ochotę powstrzymać Theresę, zabronić jej. Z bolesną świadomością dotarło do niego, że Minerwa ma dopiero czternaście lat, że jest jeszcze właściwie dzieckiem, bez względu na to, jak dojrzale się zachowuje.

\- Gdy się podniosłam, zobaczyłam go. Mojego Roberta. Mojego małego, słodkiego Roberta. Leżał na pierwszych stopniach pękniętych schodów. Jego członki były nienaturalnie powyginane- aurorzy powiedzieli że musiał wielokrotnie być poddawany klątwie Cruciatus. Lecz jego twarz była spokojna. Odszedł jak prawdziwy McGonagall, dumnie wychodząc śmierci naprzeciw. Jego twarz była taka piękna - i tylko szkliste, martwe oczy o kolorze zmrożonego igliwia burzyły tę piękną całość. Nie mogłam tego znieść. Wysłałam patronusy. A potem siedziałam i kołysałam go do snu. Zamknęłam mu oczy, Minerwo. Śpiewałam kołysanki. Utuliłam własne dziecko do snu wiecznego. Obyś nigdy nie musiała tego doświadczyć, moja wnuczko. – po pomarszczonym policzku lady McGonagall spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

Minerwa w odpowiedzi ścisnęła rękę zdruzgotanej kobiety.

\- Jak? – zapytała cicho dziewczyna, napięta jak struna.

\- Grindelwald to potężny czarnoksiężnik, jakoś udało mu się pokonać wszystkie zabezpieczenia. Nasza londyńska rezydencja nie była tak dobrze chroniona jak ta. Najpierw zabił całą służbę i wszystkie skrzaty domowe. Zrobił to po cichu, bezszelestnie i błyskawicznie. Potem w kuchni znaleziono ich ciała na jednym wielkim stosie. Robert musiał przyłapać go w hallu i wywiązała się walka. Aurorzy orzekli, że w którymś momencie z salonu musiała wyjść twoja matka, nieświadoma niebezpieczeństwa. Twój ojciec próbował postawić wokół niej jakąś tarczę, ale Grindelwald też ją zauważył, a był bliżej. Najpierw zabił ją. Wtedy twój ojciec musiał zrozumieć, że nie ma szans wygrać tej walki. Możliwe, że rozmawiał z czarnoksiężnikiem, może dowiedział się, że plan zakładał anonimowego sprawcę. Ostatnie siły wykorzystał na wysłanie potężnej myślowej sondy. Gdybym nie była wtedy w Londynie, gdyby nie spotkanie z królową, byłabym zbyt daleko, by odebrać jego wiadomość. Kiedy Grindelwald złamał jego obronę, musiał jeszcze go torturować i aportować się tuż przed tym, jak ja znalazłam się przed naszą willą.

Albus westchnął cicho. Wystarczyło by babka Minerwy znalazła się w miejscu zbrodni parę minut prędzej, a sytuacja przedstawiałaby się zgoła inaczej. Pewnie tragiczniej. Gellert zabiłby i ją. Albus zacisnął pięści na myśl o tym, że Minerwa zostałaby zupełnie sama. Tymczasem dziewczyna zadała cicho pytanie:

\- Dlaczego?

Albus odruchowo odwrócił głowę, by nie widziała wyrazu jego twarzy. Właśnie, dlaczego? Dlaczego Gellert uczynił to dziecko sierotą, dlaczego zabijał, w kogo wymierzony był jego atak?

\- Minnie, to zawsze było z nami. Jesteśmy zbyt potężni, a stanowisko ambasadora nie jest jedynie pustym zaszczytem. Twój ojciec o tym wiedział, akceptował to. Niewiele wiem o Gellercie Grindelwaldzie, oprócz tego, że wyrzucili go z Drumstrangu i że ma sławę maga parającego się najczarniejszą z magii. Aurorzy wyjawili mi, że ostatnio widziano go w Niemczech, ale trudno to ocenić, bo nie mamy poprawnych stosunków z tamtejszą rozbitą społecznością. Możliwe że Grindelwald zbiera tam swoich zwolenników, a nasz sojusz z Francją był mu bardzo nie na rękę. Może to był akt zemsty, może pretekst do wojny, nie wiem. Odmówiono mi udziału w śledztwie. Dowiedziałam się jedynie, że pojutrze ciała z asystą honorową zostaną tu przewiezione pociągiem. Musimy zorganizować godny pogrzeb, uruchomić całą machinę dyplomatyczną, aparat bezpieczeństwa, najwyższe władze. – lady McGonagall mówiła zmęczonym głosem. Albus z uwagą słuchał jej słów o Gellercie. Cieszył się, że to nie on był zmuszony odpowiadać na to pytanie.

Jednocześnie dalsze słowa starszej damy sprowadziły go na ziemię – pogrzeb McGonagallów musiał odbyć się w pełnej glorii, z honorami godnymi królów. Ze wszystkich stron świata przybędą czarodzieje, poselstwa, ambasadorowie, wysłannicy. Cała brytyjska magiczna arystokracja przybędzie złożyć hołd. Ministerstwo wystawi potężną delegację. Smokolodzy ze wszystkich Instytutów. Mugolskie władze. Wreszcie zwykli magowie i czarownice, a także charłacy i mugole, chcący pochylić czoło przed ludźmi, którzy zginęli tak tragicznie, uosabiając wszystko, co najlepsze w brytyjskiej magicznej społeczności. Organizacja pogrzebu na taką skalę była karkołomnym zadaniem. Należało zapewnić całkowite bezpieczeństwo wszystkim obecnym, pamiętać o każdym szczególe. Ile było na to czasu? Tydzień najwyżej. A to wszystko na wątłych ramionach dwóch kobiet.

\- Co mam robić? – Albus dostrzegł, że oczy Minerwy nieco się rozjaśniają. W pewnym sensie ją rozumiał – potrzebowała czegoś, co zajmie jej myśli, co będzie odciągało ją od nieustannego wspominania, od bolesnego poczucia straty. Także Theresa to dostrzegła, bo kiwnęła głową.

\- Pomożesz mi zorganizować pogrzeb, na który zasłużyli. Myślę jednak, że najpierw musimy wypuścić twojego biednego profesora. Na pewno ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż milczące towarzyszenie żałobnicom. – Albus poczuł na sobie spojrzenie stalowych oczu. Żałobnice. To słowo uderzyło go z mocą. Może właśnie o żałobę tu chodziło. Może same musiały się z nią uporać, a on, ze swoją przeszłością skażoną znajomością z Grindelwaldem powinien już dawno usunąć się w cień. Albus wstał i wyciągnął rękę do starszej kobiety.

\- Czuję się zaszczycony, że mogłem wysłuchać pani słów, lady McGonagall. Jeszcze raz pragnę wyrazić najgłębsze wyrazy współczucia dla pani i panny McGonagall. Jeśli taka jest pani wola, opuszczę panie i wrócę do Hogwartu. Chciałbym jednak, by miała pani w pamięci, że wystarczy przysłać sowę, a zjawię się natychmiast, gdybym był potrzebny. Byłbym też wdzięczny, gdyby pozostawała pani w kontakcie z dyrekcją Hogwartu, w sprawie pogrzebu i ewentualnej delegacji szkoły.

\- Oczywiście. Któraś z nas wystosuje pismo natychmiast, gdy szczegóły dotyczące ceremonii pogrzebowej zostaną ustalone. Doceniam pańskie wsparcie i dobre słowo, profesorze Dumbledore. – lady McGonagall podała mu kościstą dłoń, którą ucałował z szacunkiem. Następnie powtórzył ten sam gest z Minerwą, dodając:

\- Proszę napisać do mnie, panno McGonagall. Służę pomocą w każdej sytuacji. – wargi Albusa musnęły zimną skórę dłoni Minerwy. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się skrzyżowały i po raz pierwszy Albus poczuł strach. Oczy Minerwy już nie były zmącone, nieobecne. Były bezdennymi otchłaniami rozpaczy, roztapiającymi jego serce. Odsunął się, jego pierwszym odruchem była ucieczka. Skłonił się jeszcze raz i wyszedł z salonu. Prawie nieświadomie pokonał drogę z dworu do bramy, a zaraz za granicami posiadłości aportował się do bram Hogwartu.

Idąc szybkim krokiem w stronę majestatycznego zamku, próbował wyprzeć z umysłu obraz oczu Minerwy. Było w nich nieme błaganie, jakby prosiła go o skrócenie jej cierpień. Albus gubił się w swoich odczuciach, obserwacjach i wnioskach. Nie wiedział już, czy to, co odebrał za nienaturalne opanowanie i samokontrolę, nie było cichą, zamaskowaną autodestrukcją. Minerwa była zbyt potężna, by wyzbyć się wszelkich emocji. A jeśli nie ujawniała ich na zewnątrz, musiała kierować je do środka, niszczyć samą siebie. Wiedział jak szalenie niebezpieczne może to być i bał się. On, Albus Dumbledore, największy mag swojego pokolenia, symbol gryfońskiej odwagi, bał się. Jego strach rodził się z uczucia dominującej bezradności, przytłaczającej bezsilności.


	15. Chapter 15

Minerwa długo oczekiwała na sen, ale błogie zapomnienie nie przychodziło. Dochodziła północ, razem z babką do późna odpisywały na dziesiątki napływających listów. Cieszyła się, że babcia bez zbędnych pytań pozwoliła jej zaangażować się we wszystko. Jutro miały spotkać się z przedstawicielami ministerstwa i określić szczegóły pogrzebu. Pogrzebu jej ukochanych, zamordowanych z zimną krwią rodziców. Minerwa z żalem przypomniała sobie, że nie będzie już miała szansy wręczyć im gwiazdkowych prezentów, które kupiła tydzień temu w Hogsmeade. Zamiast palić świeczki na choince i śpiewać kolędy, będzie zapalać znicze i śpiewać żałobne psalmy.

Minerwa chciała krzyczeć, wypłakiwać morze łez w poduszkę, oskarżać cały świat o niesprawiedliwość. Ale zamiast tego leżała na wznak, nieruchoma w wielkim łożu, niezdolna do wydobycia swoich emocji na powierzchnię. Twarze rodziców migały jej przed oczami jak na jakiejś szaleńczej karuzeli, słowa, zapachy, obrazy mieszały się w jednym wielkim poczuciu straty, od którego nie było ucieczki. Minerwa nie mogła po prostu zasnąć. Nie teraz, gdy każde uderzenie serca było pełne bólu, gdy każda myśl była związana z cierpieniem.

Opowieść babki była prosta i okrutna, pozbawiona zbędnego decorum. Minerwa nie potrafiła odpędzić obrazu ciała matki zmiażdżonego ogromnym żyrandolem, jaki podsuwała jej wyobraźnia. Potrafiła zobaczyć każdy szczegół zniszczonego hallu, z bezwładnym, umęczonym ciałem ojca. Słyszała ciche nuty szkockiej kołysanki, śpiewanej przez babkę, która znów musiała patrzeć na martwe ciało własnego dziecka.

Ten cały ból, to głuche cierpienie, to poczucie pustki były spowodowane przez jednego człowieka. Gellert Grindelwald. Minerwa kojarzyła to nazwisko, ale w domu McGonagallów padało wiele nazwisk, do tej pory nie miała więc pojęcia, kim ten Grindelwald był. Teraz zalewała ją fala nienawiści do tego człowieka, zupełnie jej nieznanego, choć w kategoriach jej wyobraźni już określonego jako śmiertelny, zaciekły wróg. Minerwie zazwyczaj obca była chęć zemsty, ale coś na kształt tego pragnienia formowało się w jej umyśle. Śmierć jej rodziców nie mogła zostać niepomszczona. ,,Zrobimy wszystko, by ukarać winnego." – to były jedynie puste słowa ministerstwa. Przez parę krótkich momentów Minerwa miała wrażenie, że nawet długie torturowanie owego Grindelwalda nie usatysfakcjonowałoby jej całkowicie. Nawet jego największy upadek, upokorzenie i klęska nie wrócą życia jej rodzicom. Czy ten człowiek wiedział, jak wiele jej odebrał? Czy zdawał sobie sprawę, że zamordował nie tylko potężnego ambasadora i jego piękną żonę, ale także rodziców zagubionej czternastolatki?

Minerwa zawsze miała wrażenie że jej umysł jest dziwnie oderwany od ciała, jakby rozwijał się szybciej, czyniąc ją dojrzalszą niż wskazywałaby metryka. Teraz głębia uczuć, jakie targały jej wciąż młodym sercem, stała w opozycji do dojrzałego rozumu, który nakazywał bezwzględne opanowanie. Jednak nawet siła rozumu nie potrafiła przywołać snu, oderwania od tej bolesnej rzeczywistości.

Minerwa nie zastanawiała się zbyt długo. Potrzebowała snu, jutro musiała być w pełni sił. Musiała pokazać światu, że nawet tak wielka tragedia nie załamała ducha rodu McGonagallów. Minerwa obiecała sobie, że tak długo, jak długo będzie oddychać, będzie bronić honoru i dobrego imienia rodziny. Skąd miała czerpać do tego siłę? McGonagallowie mogli wydawać się pozbawieni silnych rodzinnych więzów, ale w chwilach próby zawsze stawali się oparciami dla siebie nawzajem. Dlatego Minerwa po cichu wymknęła się z sypialni i bezszelestnie przebiegła przez długi korytarz . Babka chyba spodziewała się jej, bo drzwi nie były zamknięte. Chłonąc znajomy zapach, dziewczyna przemierzyła pełen złowrogich cieni salon babci i pchnęła drzwi do jej sypialni. Lady McGonagall leżała w łóżku jeszcze większym niż jej własne. Siwe włosy były niedbale rozrzucone na białej poduszce. Czujne, stalowe oczy spostrzegły ją natychmiast, ale automatycznie pojawiło się w nich zrozumienie. Nie potrzebowały zbędnych gestów – Minerwa ostrożnie położyła się obok babki, która okryła ją troskliwie. Minerwa ukryła twarz w siwych włosach Theresy, niezwłocznie czując ulgę, jakby całe zesztywnienie, wszystkie wyraźne objawy kontroli odpływały w regularnych, spokojnych falach. Wreszcie mogła zapaść w sen, mając poczucie bezpieczeństwa, zrozumienie i pomocne ramię, które otoczyło ją czule, gdy powoli odpływała do krainy koszmarów przeplatanych ze wspomnieniami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dwa dni później Minerwa stała wyprostowana obok babki, a zimny, północny wiatr silnymi podmuchami rozwiewał jej długi, ciemny welon. Mimo srogiego mrozu i bezlitosnego wiatru, Minerwa nie czuła chłodu. Ciemne, żałobne suknie były jak zbroja, jej blada twarz, choć skryta za ciemnym welonem, nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Podobnie wyglądała jej babka. Stały samotnie, na środku małego peronu, a nikt z ciemnego tłumu oczekujących nie odważył się do nich podejść.

Ogromna liczba mugoli przyszła na tę zapomnianą, maleńką stację, by zobaczyć przybycie trumien z ciałami lorda McGonagall i jego żony. Byli to dzierżawcy ogromnych ziem McGonagallów, członkowie socjety, mugolscy dyplomaci i wszyscy, którzy chcieli oddać hołd ludziom, którzy dziwnie nie pasowali do ich społeczności, którzy jednak pozostawili po sobie dobre wspomnienia.

Minerwa dzięki swoim wyczulonym zmysłom jako pierwsza usłyszała stukot kół pociągu. Po dłuższej chwili ogromna, ciemna lokomotywa wtoczyła się na peron. Najpierw wysiadła asysta honorowa, która marszowym krokiem podeszła do dużej lawety. Następnie przy odgłosach werbli z wojskowej orkiestry, z pierwszego wagonu po sześciu żołnierzy wyniosło dwie hebanowe trumny. Minerwa nie potrafiła przyjąć do wiadomości, że w tych trumnach znajdują się ciała jej rodziców. Z obojętną wręcz miną obserwowała jak żołnierze układają trumny na wielkiej lawecie. Piękne, pełne głębi nuty marsza pogrzebowego zabrzmiały ostro w mroźnym powietrzu. Lady McGonagall i jej wnuczka wolnym krokiem szły za trumnami, za nimi orkiestra i ciemny tłum. Do małego wiejskiego kościoła był zaledwie kilometr, ale Minerwa miała wrażenie, jakby procesja trwała wieki.

Krok za krokiem, krok za krokiem. Surowe nuty marsza wypalały się w jej umyśle. Trumny, okryte tartanem McGonagallów, posuwały się powoli. Oblodzony bruk pozwalał odwrócić myśli od tragedii. Każdy krok stawał się przemyślanym wyborem. Należało ostrożnie stawiać stopy, nie zaplątać się w żałobne suknie i mieć cały czas uniesioną głowę. Mogło to wydawać się bardzo trudne, ale Minerwa od dziecka uczona była odpowiedniej postawy. Szła dumnie, skupiona na każdym stąpnięciu.

W małym, wiejskim, romańskim kościele, w którym chwilowo złożono trumny McGonagallów, Minerwa bywała nieraz. Choć rodzice nigdy nie dawali jej złudzeń co do swojego ateizmu, utrzymywanie pozorów przed mugolską społecznością wymagało pokazywania się kilka razy do roku w lokalnym kościele. McGonagallowie należeli do nielicznych rodzin czarodziejów znakomicie funkcjonujących w mugolskim społeczeństwie właśnie dzięki umiejętności utrzymywania pozorów. I tak ten mały kościół był ufundowany przez nich, ich twarze nosili święci z obrazów, ich tartan zdobił wnętrze, choć żaden członek rodziny nie wierzył w Boga. Sama Minerwa zawsze z uwagą słuchała kazań mugolskich księży, chłonęła melodyjne psalmy. Jednak teraz to wszystko wzniecało w niej uczucie buntu, niechęć. Idea potęgi Boga w połączeniu z jego litościwym miłosierdziem wydawała jej się hipokryzją w obliczu niesprawiedliwej, niepotrzebnej śmierci jej rodziców.

Na koniec nabożeństwa otworzono trumny. Minerwa najpierw podeszła powoli do trumny matki. Clary McGonagall była okryta przepiękną, szmaragdową szatą z grubego aksamitu, który zapewne skrywał rozległe obrażenia jej ciała. Jej włosy wydawały się miękkie i lśniące. Jej twarz byłaby nieskazitelnie biała, gdyby nie głębokie rozcięcia na wargach, czole i policzkach, spowodowane przez kryształy z żyrandola. Jej oczy były zamknięte, Minerwa mimowolnie przypomniała sobie z jaką częstotliwością jej matka potrafiła trzepotać rzęsami, jak jej idealnie skrojone usta rozchylały się w filuternym uśmiechu. Teraz to wszystko było zupełnie nieruchome, jakby zaklęte wiecznym zaklęciem spowalniającym. Minerwa powolnym ruchem uniosła welon, po czym pochyliła się, by pocałować matkę w zimne czoło. Znamienne, że pół roku temu matka żegnała się z nią w taki sam sposób, formalnym, pieczętującym pocałunkiem.

Następnie Minerwa podeszła do trumny ojca. On wyglądał jakby po prostu spał. Gdyby nie bladość jego skóry i brak oddechu, Minerwa dopuściła by do siebie myśl, że ojciec zaraz wstanie i zapyta skąd całe to zamieszanie. Ale on pozostawał nieruchomy i Minerwa miała wrażenie że czas spowalnia, że została sam na sam z ciałem ojca, z obliczem samej śmierci. Oczywiście jego twarz była pełna dostojeństwa, tej aury potęgi, którą zachował nawet po śmierci. Minerwa rozumiała, że prawdziwą różnicę stanowiły jego oczy – za ich pomocą ojciec wyrażał wszystkie ciepłe uczucia i teraz, gdy zielone źrenice były nakryte ciężkimi powiekami, ta twarz stawała się maską, przebraniem ambasadora, lorda, głowy rodziny. Minerwa musiała zebrać całą swoją siłę by móc pocałować zimną twarz ojca. Widziała tę twarz ostatni raz na żywo, chłonęła każdy szczegół, a jednocześnie chciała uciec, wymazać to z pamięci, skupić się jedynie na błysku w jego oczach, na jego promiennym uśmiechu.

Ale to, co zawładnęło jej myślami i działaniami to było jedno słowo – kontrola. Najczęściej powtarzane przez ukochanego ojca, wpajane jej od najmłodszych lat, budujące pancerz mający chronić ją przed światem zewnętrznym, ale i przed nią samą. To kontrola wymusiła na Minerwie odwrócenie się od otwartego wieka trumny. To kontrola zmusiła jej dłonie do nałożenia welonu, ona kierowała jej krokami, gdy szła krótką nawą ku wyjściu. Minerwa kontrolowała nie tylko swoją magię, ale również wyraz twarzy i zachowanie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pogrzeb został wyznaczony na 23 grudnia.

Minerwa uważnie przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w wielkiej tafli lustra w swoim małym saloniku. Musiała dziś wyglądać perfekcyjnie. I tak było. Czarna jak smoła, żałobna szata ciasno przylegała do jej szczupłej sylwetki, dodając jej kruchości, ale w zestawieniu z wyprostowaną sylwetką tworzyła aurę siły. Jej twarz zawsze była blada, ale teraz miała kolor kości słoniowej, co sprawiało, że ciemne cienie pod jej zielonymi oczami były jeszcze wyraźniejsze. Włosy, w tym samym kolorze co szata, były upięte w misterną fryzurę. Całości dopełniał ciemny welon, spływający na twarz. Minerwa w milczeniu sięgnęła po długie, czarne rękawiczki.

Do saloniku weszła jej babka, ubrana bardzo podobnie. Tylko że jej twarz była poorana zmarszczkami, niektóre z nich zupełnie świeże. I oczy, które teraz były w kolorze płynnego ołowiu. Starsza dama krytycznym okiem obejrzała Minerwę, ale najwyraźniej nie znalazła żadnego uchybienia, bo zapytała tylko:

\- Jesteś gotowa? - w tym pytaniu były zawarte wszystkie wątpliwości targające Minerwą. Czy była gotowa utrzymać kamienną fasadę przed największymi czarodziejskiego świata? Czy była gotowa pochować rodziców, którym nie zdążyła wyznać jak bardzo ich kochała?

\- Tak. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, chowając różdżkę do kieszeni szaty.

W przerażającej ciszy schodziły po schodach z polerowanego drewna. Hall był pusty, ale coś w nim się zmieniło. Minerwa zamarła na chwilę, widząc puste miejsce tam, gdzie stał zazwyczaj zabytkowy kredens. Widząc jej zdumienie, babka wyjaśniła:

\- Tam powiesimy jego portret.

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Przez ostatnie sześć dni całkowicie pochłonęła ją organizacja pogrzebu – spotkania z urzędnikami, odpisywanie na listy, kierowanie pracami przy przygotowaniu mauzoleum. Tłumiła swój ból, swoje cierpienie. Usiłowała wyprzeć to głuche poczucie pustki. Nawet nie przyszło jej na myśl, że zostanie wykonany portret jej ojca, z którym będzie mogła porozmawiać. Potem jednak skarciła się surowo – magiczne portrety to jedynie odbicia osób. Czy słowa pocieszenia wypowiadane przez odbicie mogą być prawdziwe? Nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że obraz jej ojca miał wisieć w tym samym korytarzu co obraz jej dziadka. Robert McGonagall przez cztery lata nie odezwał się do portretu ojca po wydarzeniach na Hebrydach. Portret Ernesta McGonagalla, obciążony zaklęciem, mógł jedynie wodzić smutnym spojrzeniem za synem. ,,Czy taki sam wzrok papa z portretu będzie kierował na mnie? Czy będę miała dość siły, by się do niego odezwać?" – rozmyślała Minerwa.

Jednak te rozmyślania nie trwały długo, bo po chwili wielkie drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły. Minerwa uniosła wyżej głowę. Teraz nadchodził czas jej próby.

Z prawej strony rezydencji, na szczycie małego pagórka, znajdowało się mauzoleum, w którym od pokoleń chowano zmarłych członków rodziny McGonagall. Był to budynek w formie miniaturowej kaplicy, pasujący architektonicznie do bryły domu obok. Dzisiaj, u podnóża pagórka, na względnie płaskim kawałku terenu ustawiono setki krzeseł, które już były zajęte przez żałobników. W połowie wzniesienia, na drewnianym katafalku ustawiono dwie trumny, okryte tartanem McGonagallów. Obok, na aksamitnych poduszkach umieszczono insygnia Orderu Merlina i innych odznaczeń, przyznanych Robertowi. U stóp katafalku złożono jeden ogromny wieniec składający się z śnieżnobiałych konwalii i frezji, ułożonych na świerkowych gałęziach. Konwalie były ulubionymi kwiatami Roberta – kojarzyły mu się z matką, zaś Clary ubóstwiała słodki zapach frezji. Minerwa wybierała ten wieniec, a jej babka w pełni zaaprobowała jej pomysł. Z lewej strony trumien ustawiono dziesiątki wieńców od przybyłych delegacji. Całe to miejsce otoczono czarem, by śnieg nie napadał na trumny.

Minerwa za wszelką cenę próbowała skupić się na wirujących płatkach. Były mniejsze i większe, przypominały o nadchodzących świętach. Odwracały uwagę od dziesiątek osób, które patrzyły na nią z udawanym współczuciem, gdy przechodziła wąskim przejściem między krzesłami. Rejestrowała, że wszyscy, którzy wcześniej wyciągali szyje, by je zobaczyć, teraz, gdy podeszły bliżej, pochylali głowy z szacunkiem. Wyłowiła w tłumie delegację Hogwartu, z Armando Dippetem na czele. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że pojawili się prawie wszyscy nauczyciele, a także grupa uczniów, między innymi Poppy, Pomona, Amelia, Moody i Rolanda. Patrzyli na nią ze smutkiem, więc Minerwa jedynie zacisnęła mocniej usta. Nie mogła okazać słabości. Oni odgrywali swoje role, ona miała swoją partię do rozegrania.

Jej maska zniknęła na moment, gdy ponad głowami uczniów zobaczyła twarz profesora Dumbledore. Jego oczy nie migotały, przepełnione bólem i cierpieniem o wiele silniejszymi niż te prezentowane przez resztę gości. Minerwę trochę to zdziwiło, nie odniosła wrażenia, by jej ojciec był dla nauczyciela kimś szczególnym. A jednak ból Dumbledore'a zdawał się być niewiele słabszym odbiciem jej własnego.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore ze smutkiem patrzył na odziane w głęboką czerń ostatnie przedstawicielki rodu McGonagallów, idące majestatycznie w stronę trumien. Tak jak podejrzewał, obie trzymały się prosto, idąc krok w krok, jakby czerpały siłę z siebie nawzajem. Nie widział dobrze ich twarzy zza ciemnymi welonami, ale miał wrażenie, że przez jedną krótką chwilę Minerwa patrzy wprost na niego. Albus nie odwrócił wzroku, choć wydawało mu się, że w oczach Minerwy czai się oskarżenie, jakby wyczuwała jego związek z Gellertem. Wspomnienie blond czarnoksiężnika znów obudziło dawny ból co chwilę rozdrapywanych ran. Albus jakimś cudem odpędził je, ale Minerwa i jej babka zdążyły już go minąć. Podeszły do trumien, poczym pochyliły głowy w geście szacunku. Trwały tak może z minutę, a nikt ze zgromadzonych nie ważył się nawet poruszyć. Gdy ten osobliwy hołd dobiegł końca, starsza dama i nastolatka zajęły swoje miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, samotne, jako jedyna rodzina zmarłych.

Albus musiał przyznać, że to był najbardziej majestatyczny pogrzeb, w którym miał okazję uczestniczyć. Przybyły delegacje ze wszystkich kontynentów, rozpoznał mnóstwo magów z amerykańskiej społeczności czarodziejów, ciemnoskórych Afrykańczyków w tradycyjnych strojach, skośnookich Japończyków w szatach przypominających kimona, wreszcie zauważył ogromną delegację z Francji. Francuski minister magii stał ramię w ramię z brytyjskim, jakby manifestując, że nawet tak brutalny polityczny zamach nie jest w stanie zniszczyć sojuszu będącego spuścizną McGonagalla. Oprócz delegacji dyplomatycznych były reprezentacje wielu Instytutów, gdyż Robert i Clary mieli wielu przyjaciół wśród smokologów. Wreszcie na pogrzeb przybyli najświetniejsi magowie brytyjskiej społeczności, elita elit, członkowie rodów czystej krwi, manifestujący swoją solidarność z rodziną zamordowanych. Rodzime ministerstwo wystawiło cały swój korpus dyplomatyczny, szefów wszystkich departamentów, najważniejszych ludzi w kraju.

Wszyscy ci magowie mieli na twarzach smutek, współczucie, ale w największej części strach. Bali się. Robert McGonagall był potężny, Albus podejrzewał, że on sam miałby duże problemy z pokonaniem ambasadora. A jednak znalazł się ktoś silniejszy, zdolny do brutalnego morderstwa. Nazwisko Grindelwalda zaczęto wymawiać ze strachem, gdyż kto mógł czuć się bezpieczny we własnym domu, kiedy ktoś taki nadal pozostawał na wolności?

Przemówienia tych wszystkich oficjeli były podniosłe, gloryfikujące ambasadora i jego dokonania. Trwały bardzo długo, tak długo, że na trawie poza zasięgiem ochronnych czarów pojawiła się cienka warstewka świeżego śniegu. Ze swojego miejsca w środku delegacji Hogwartu Albus widział jedynie czubki głów dwóch postaci siedzących w pierwszym rzędzie. Przez cały tydzień myślał o Minerwie, zastanawiał się, czy nie napisać do niej, czy nie sprawdzić jak sobie radzi. Jednak słyszał plotki ,że dziewczyna zachowuje całkowity spokój, dokładnie i precyzyjnie zaplanowała organizacje uroczystości pogrzebowych. Oficjalny, napisany suchym stylem list do Dippeta w sprawie daty i godziny pogrzebu był potwierdzeniem tych plotek. Ten chłód martwił nauczyciela transmutacji.

Płatki śniegu dalej wirowały w powietrzu, gdy przemówienia najważniejszych członków magicznej społeczności dobiegły końca. Albus stanął na palcach, by widzieć dokładnie dalsze obrzędy. Minerwa i jej babka podeszły wolno do przodu, po czym zatrzymały się przed trumnami. Wyciągnęły różdżki i trumny z ciałami ambasadora i jego żony uniosły się w powietrze. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy doczesne szczątki McGonagallów w idealnym porządku płynęły w stronę otwartych wrót mauzoleum przy uroczystych dźwiękach pogrzebowego marsza. Żadna z hebanowych trumien nawet nie zadrżała, nie zakołysała się – ręce trzymające różdżki były pewne, opanowane. Po chwili z mauzoleum poraził go błysk światła. Oficjalna ceremonia dobiegła końca. Albus musiał przyznać, że dawno nie był na tak podniosłym pogrzebie.

Teraz jednak nastąpiła pora oficjalnego składania kondolencji. Czarodzieje automatycznie ustawiali się podług rangi, z ministrami na czele. Albus odwrócił się do przybyłych z delegacją Hogwartu uczniów. Byli bladzi, z pewnością porażeni powagą chwili, obrzędowym charakterem uroczystości, majestatem śmierci. Bardzo chcieli tu przybyć, czując powinność wobec Minerwy. Teraz jednak, na widok jej kamiennej miny, musieli mieć wątpliwości. Tłum najważniejszych osób z czarodziejskiej społeczności też musiał działać onieśmielająco. Albus próbował uśmiechnąć się do nich krzepiąco, pokazać, że nie mają się czego obawiać, ale udało mu się jedynie wykrzywić usta w grymasie. Jasnowłosa panna Pomfrey odruchowo chwyciła jego rękę i zapytała:

\- Co my mamy zrobić?

Albus przesunął wzrokiem po smutnych minach dzieci, przez chwilę zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Jego pierwszym instynktem byłoby uściskanie Minerwy, wyszeptanie jej wszystkich słów wsparcia, jakie zdołałby znaleźć. Ale to był honorowy, oficjalny pogrzeb. Jedynym wsparciem, jakim mogli się wykazać, było dołączenie do gry Minerwy, granie na jej warunkach. Jeśli jej celem było utrzymanie silnej postawy przez cały pogrzeb, to musieli jej w tym pomóc.

\- Podejdziecie do lady McGonagall najpierw, skłonicie się lekko i powiecie, że jest wam niezmiernie przykro z powodu jej straty oraz dodacie że świętej pamięci lord i jego żona stanowili dla was wzór i budzili wasz szacunek. Następnie przejdziecie do Minerwy, uściśniecie jej dłoń i powiecie mniej więcej to samo. Ze względu na szacunek do rodziny McGonagallów powinniście zachować spokój. Żadnego zbędnego dramatyzmu, to nie pomoże Minerwie. Zrozumieliście mnie dobrze? – Albus odruchowo położył dłoń na ramieniu najmłodszej Rolandy. Moody i Amelia odpowiedzieli jednocześnie:

\- Tak jest, panie profesorze.

Rolanda jedynie kiwnęła głową, Poppy i Pomona wymieniły zaniepokojone spojrzenia, ale nie zgłaszały sprzeciwu. Być może było im trudniej pojąć to chłodne podejście do sprawy - były z Minerwą najbliżej, nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że pochodziły z innych środowisk i tak oziębła postawa mogła jawić się im jako nieludzka. Młody Moody i panna Bones znali reguły gry. Pochodzili z rodzin czystej krwi – zimne spojrzenie na świat nie było im obce.

Albus z bólem w sercu zajął swoje miejsce za Armando, ale przed innymi nauczycielami. Delegacja Hogwartu znajdowała się w połowie długiej kolejki żałobników, ale na szczęście Minerwa i jej babka odbierały wyrazy współczucia niemal mechanicznie, nie przedłużając.

Gdy zbliżał się do dwóch odzianych w czerń postaci, uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie wie, co ma im powiedzieć. Miał wrażenie, że każda zwyczajowa formułka zabrzmi nieszczerze, że po prostu nie ma słów, by wyrazić jego żal. Z dziwną fascynacją zobaczył, jak Armando ściska rękę Theresie, mówiąc jedynie:

\- Tak mi przykro, Thereso.

Starszy mag już bez lęku patrzył w oczy swej dawnej miłości, jakby jej tragedia odebrała jej to uczucie strachu, które tak łatwo kiedyś w nim wzbudzała. Albus nie wiedział, czy jego przełożony nadal kocha tę kobietę, ale nie było wątpliwości, że w pewien sposób rozumie jej ból. Ona zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, bo skinęła mu głową , nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Czy miała ochotę go uścisnąć, wykrzyczeć swój ból, pozwolić łzom płynąć, tego nie można było wyczytać z jej twarzy. Jeśli Armando zobaczył coś szczególnego za ciemnym welonem, było przeznaczone tylko dla niego. Gdy dyrektor przesunął się do Minerwy, Albus znalazł się przed obliczem lady McGonagall.

\- Najszczersze wyrazy współczucia, lady McGonagall. Pani syn i synowa byli najszlachetniejszymi ludźmi, jakich miałem okazję poznać. – Albus uścisnął podaną mu dłoń.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze Dumbledore. Naprawdę. Za przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. – Albus nie spodziewał się tak enigmatycznej odpowiedzi. Skinął głową, chcąc jedynie uciec przed surowym spojrzeniem oczu o kolorze płynnej stali. Ale spod ich oceniającego wejrzenia wpadł w czar szmaragdowego morza.

Minerwa bez cienia emocji patrzyła na niego. Jej wyraz twarzy był zupełnie obojętny, jedynie czerń welonu dodawała jej nieco smutku. Jej twarz była dziwnie eteryczna w tej czerni. Tak różna od twarzy Gellerta. Albus mógł wyszeptać jedynie jedno krótkie słowo:

\- Przepraszam. – pokornie pochylił głowę. Nie zasługiwał na jej przebaczenie, był tego pewien.

\- Profesorze. – przez zasłonę łez widział wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce. Ujął ją, choć nie czuł się jej godzien. Była tak krucha. Nieśmiało uniósł wzrok. Przełknął łzy. Zawiódł ją w każdym względzie. Mógł choć teraz zachować spokój. Obydwoje tego potrzebowali. Tak więc pozwolił swej ręce opaść, gdy ona go puściła. Odwrócił się i posłusznie ruszył w stronę rezydencji za Dippetem. Tak okropnie nie czuł się od pogrzebu Ariany.


	16. Chapter 16

Gdy Minerwa otworzyła oczy następnego ranka, jej babki już nie było. Dziewczyna westchnęła, wiedząc, że już nie zdoła zasnąć. Machnęła ręką, a ciężkie zielone kotary się rozsunęły, wpuszczając zimne światło słońca, odbijającego się od białego śniegu. Wczoraj padało cały dzień. ,,Idealna pogoda na święta." – jak wspomniał jeden z Francuzów, nie wiedząc, że Minerwa uczyła się jego ojczystego języka.

Wczorajszy dzień wydawał się snem, dalekim koszmarem. A jednak wspomnienia wracały i Minerwa już mogła przywołać każdy szczegół. Uścisnęła setki dłoni, wysłuchała dziesiątek peanów na cześć rodziców, przyjęła mnóstwo wyrazów współczucia. Brytyjski minister, francuski, najważniejsi ludzie przybyli by okazać swój szacunek. Minerwę denerwował ich stosunek do niej – była postrzegana jako biedna sierota, dziecko, któremu należy okazać litość skrytą za uprzejmymi kondolencjami. Ogarniała ją irytacja na dźwięk ich protekcjonalnego, fałszywego tonu, którym się posługiwali, mówiąc do niej. Jedyną satysfakcją była widoczna na ich twarzach niezręczność i strach, gdy napotykali zimne spojrzenie jej oczu, drętwy uścisk jej dłoni. Jeśli spodziewali się przedstawienia, łez i szlochu, to gorzko się rozczarowali. Przez cały czas obie z babką zachowały iście królewską godność. Dzięki swojemu wyczulonemu słuchowi słyszała te szeptane rozmowy. ,,Mów co chcesz, ale mała nie wykazała tego słynnego szkockiego temperamentu McGonagallów. Za to chyba w nadmiarze odziedziczyła po Theresie naszą angielską flegmę.'' – wspomniała matka Walburgi Black, daleka krewna babki Minerwy. ,,Wy, wyspiarze, jesteście mistrzami ceremonii. Nigdy nie widziałem by pogrzeb miał w sobie tyle dostojeństwa, a jednocześnie minimalizmu." – zwierzał się amerykański ambasador jednemu z angielskich dyplomatów. ,,Nawet jeśli wcześniej byli ludźmi, śmierć uczyniła z nich półbogów, męczenników i bohaterów." – słowa Galatei Merrythought wypowiedziane do pana Bones zapadły Minerwie w pamięć. Stojąc z nią twarzą w twarz, wszyscy chwalili jej opanowanie, ale za jej plecami oskarżali o obojętność, nieludzki spokój. Jednakże liczyło się to, co zostało w ich podświadomości – szacunek. Minerwa i jej babka wysłały światu czytelny sygnał, że nie potrzebują litości. Zjednoczone w żałobie, pozostawały silne.

Jedyny moment w którym Minerwa miała ochotę podeptać ciemny welon i pobiec gdzieś daleko to była chwila, gdy odbierała kondolencje od delegacji Hogwartu. Dziwne przeprosiny profesora Dumbledore , jedno słowo, które wydawało się całkowicie szczerym wśród setek kłamstw, które usłyszała wczorajszego dnia. Nie umiała jeszcze pojąć wymiaru jego przeprosin, ale było coś w jego oczach, coś na kształt poczucia winy. Ale to nie mogło być to – przecież jej profesor nie miał żadnego związku z śmiercią jej rodziców. Jeśli uważał, że niedostatecznie okazał jej swoje wsparcie, to nie miał czego sobie wyrzucać.

Kontrola była jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała ją przy zdrowych zmysłach. Gdyby ktoś za wszelką cenę próbował jej pomóc, a cały ból i cierpienie wydostałyby się poza jej bariery, skutki byłyby katastrofalne. Patrząc na morze czarnych szat, Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy wszyscy ci wysoko postawieni ludzie są świadomi niebezpieczeństwa. Gdyby jej ojciec żył, na pewno nie pozwoliłby jej przebywać wśród tylu ważnych magów w niestabilnym emocjonalnie stanie. Znał jej możliwości i był wyjątkowo zachowawczy w tej kwestii. Babka była zbyt skupiona na własnym bólu, by pomyśleć o zagrożeniu. Ostatecznie wszyscy wyszli z tego bez szwanku, ale tylko dlatego, że wszyscy zastosowali się do tej subtelnej gry, wszyscy zachowali pozory. Minerwa z ulgą przyjęła formalne wyrazy współczucia od swoich przyjaciół, choć widziała szczery smutek na ich twarzach. Drżąca dłoń Pomony, błyszczące oczy Poppy, zachrypnięty głos Alastora, zgaszone spojrzenie Rolandy. Minerwa nie spodziewała się ich wszystkich, ale cieszyła się, że przybyli z gronem pedagogicznym, że zachowali spokój. Delegacja Hogwartu wyjechała przed uroczystym obiadem, więc nie miała okazji z nimi porozmawiać. Musiała za to rozmawiać z niezliczonymi dyplomatami, smokologami, naukowcami, dziedzicami. Przetrwała to wszystko.

Z niechęcią wysunęła się z ciepłego jeszcze łóżka, narzuciła szlafrok i poczłapała do swoich pokoi. Od pierwszej nocy przychodziła wieczorem do babki, bo tylko czując obok siebie obecność osoby, która czuła podobny ból, Minerwa mogła spokojnie zasnąć. W swojej własnej sypialni Minerwa znalazła naszykowaną na dziś prostą czarną sukienkę. Włożyła ją, a potem machnęła różdżką, zaplatając włosy w warkocz.

Była Wigilia. Minerwa z całych sił starała się o tym nie myśleć, ale śnieg za oknem kuł ją po oczach. Powiedziała babce, że nie chce obchodzić tegorocznych świąt, Theresa oczywiście się zgodziła – po raz pierwszy w hallu rezydencji nie stanęła ogromna choinka. Święta zawsze były takim radosnym okresem, ale Minerwa chciała po prostu przeżyć ten czas w spokoju, by móc przemyśleć wszystko.

Przedpołudnie spędziła na pomocy służbie w sprzątaniu po pogrzebie. Ministerstwo było niezwykle pomocne w jego organizacji, wzięło na siebie transport i ugoszczenie najważniejszych żałobników oraz ochronę uroczystości. Zostało jednak wiele szczegółów, które należało uprzątnąć. Mając przewagę różdżki, Minerwa chętnie pomagała w zbieraniu setek krzeseł, w myciu naczyń po stypie, w zbieraniu zgubionych chusteczek. Grindelwald nie zamordował jedynie jej rodziców, zabił również połowę służby. Służba zazwyczaj podróżowała razem z rodziną, gdy rodzice przebywali w Londynie, a babka w Szkocji, dzielono ją na dwie grupy. Ci, którzy tym razem zostali w Szkocji, cudem uniknęli śmierci. Minerwa widziała strach i wyrzuty sumienia na ich twarzach, na obliczach, które tak rzadko wyrażały jakiekolwiek emocje. Jednocześnie ta tragedia nie oddaliła ich od McGonagallów. Wręcz przeciwnie – Minerwa ze zdumieniem odkrywała wyraźne dowody ich lojalności. Znała ich od dziecka, ale nigdy nie zastanawiała się, że pracując w posiadłości McGonagallów wystawiają swoje zdrowie i życie na ryzyko. Teraz była wzruszona, bo charłacy, którzy od zawsze byli cieniami jej babki, otwarcie manifestowali gotowość oddania życia za swoją pracodawczynię. McGonagallowie słynęli z dobrego traktowania służby, ale za tą wiernością kryło się coś więcej niż zwykła wdzięczność.

Po obiedzie Minerwa znów odpisywała na listy. Znała już na pamięć teksty podziękowań za wyrazy współczucia i udział w pogrzebie. Choć dłoń bolała ją od pisania cały czas tego samego, rozumiała chęć babki, by napisać to wszystko ręcznie. Dodatkowo mechanicznie powtarzając jedną i tę samą czynność, jej ciało i umysł nieco się rozluźniały. Ten stan minął, gdy w jej ręce wpadły gazety, na pierwszych stronach relacjonujące pogrzeb, prezentujące sylwetki jej rodziców i plotki na temat ich śmierci. Wszyscy już wiedzieli, kto zabił ambasadora i jego żonę, ale nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. Grindelwald nie był wcześniej znany, a teraz znów zapadł się pod ziemię. Minerwa nie sądziła, by nadal przebywał w Wielkiej Brytanii, nie wydawało jej się, by próbował zaatakować ją czy babkę. Wywiad wiedział jedynie, że Grindelwald miał wielu popleczników w Niemczech, ale szczegóły jego celów nie były znane. Mówiono jedynie o jego rzekomej chęci zagarnięcia Francji, bo to tłumaczyłoby jego czyn – uśmiercenie ambasadora miało rzucić cień na francusko-brytyjskie relacje. I pewnie sojusz by upadł, gdyby sprawca pozostał nieznany. Ale czarnoksiężnik nie docenił mocy lorda McGonagalla. Teraz musiał się zapewne ukrywać.

Zmrok zapadał szybko. Minerwa ubrała czarny płaszcz i wyszła z rezydencji. Śnieg utworzył już kilkucentymetrową warstwę. Nie zabrała ze sobą parasolki, nie rzuciła czaru chroniącego przed ciężkimi płatkami. Padały na jej ciemne włosy, doskonale widoczne w świetle jej różdżki. Kierowała się do mauzoleum.

Wewnątrz była kilka razy. W środku wyglądało tak jak z zewnątrz – jak miniaturowa kaplica, ale bez ołtarza i ławek. Poprzecznie do nawy stało kilkanaście identycznych, prostych sarkofagów z zielono niebieskawego marmuru. Różniły się jedynie srebrnymi napisami z imionami, datami narodzin i śmierci. Sarkofagi jej rodziców, różniące się od reszty głębią koloru, znajdowały się tuż przy wejściu, po lewej stronie, naprzeciw sarkofagu jej dziadka. Obok leżał tylko wieniec od niej i babki, gdyż reszta kwiatów została zaniesiona do rezydencji. Znamienny był fakt, że w mauzoleum zostało już miejsce na tylko jeden grób – jej babki. Gdy Minerwa zapytała o to ojca podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty w tym ponurym miejscu, zaśmiał się, że ona, jako część jakiejś wspaniałej rodziny będzie zapewne pochowana w rodowym mauzoleum męża. Pamiętała swoją dziecinną odpowiedź, że nie chce opuszczać domu.

,,Ale przecież to ludzie tworzą dom, nie miejsca. A my zawsze będziemy z tobą." – odpowiedział jej wtedy.

Minerwa dotknęła zimnego marmuru.

Miarą zasług zmarłych jest pamięć o nich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tydzień później Minerwa piła herbatę i jadła ulubione piernikowe traszki w bibliotece. Święta minęły, Minerwa uczciła ten dzień jedynie wyjściem do kościoła. Babcia nie chciała iść, więc Minerwa poszła z jednym z lokajów jako obstawą. Odziana w żałobną czerń, musiała zrobić sensację w pustej zazwyczaj ławce McGonagallów.

Jutro miała wracać do szkoły. Gdyby potrzebowała więcej czasu, mogła zostać jeszcze w rezydencji, materiał miała opanowany dwa lata do przodu. Ale nie mogła już wytrzymać w ponurej atmosferze. Tutaj każdy przedmiot przypominał jej rodziców. Babcia była źródłem wsparcia, ale równie wiele zabierała. Jej żałoba była dominująca, przytłaczająca. Theresa McGonagall zatracała się w swoim cierpieniu i coraz częściej obarczała winą siebie za wszystkie spięcia. Minerwa, która z bólem radziła sobie za pomocą ucieczki, tu już nie potrafiła znaleźć spokoju. Jej decyzję o powrocie do zamku babka przyjęła milcząco.

Jednakże konfrontacja, nie, szczera rozmowa była nieunikniona. Dlatego Minerwa nawet nie drgnęła, gdy babka weszła do biblioteki i zajęła miejsce naprzeciw niej.

\- Musimy porozmawiać. O twojej przyszłości. To teraz priorytet. – odezwała się nestorka rodu.

\- Twój ojciec przekazał ci całą swoją fortunę i dom w Londynie, ale jesteś niepełnoletnia i oficjalnie to ja sprawuję pieczę nad tymi dobrami. Jest tego tyle, by zapewnić ci dostatnie życie przez następne dwadzieścia lat. Myślę, że na razie pozostawimy to w banku, ale kluczowa jest sprawa domu.

\- Nie chcę go. Jeśli tobie się przyda londyńska rezydencja, zachowaj go, ale ja nie zamierzam już nigdy przekroczyć jego progu.

\- Przemyśl to, jeśli będziesz pracować w ministerstwie lub na Pokątnej, przyda ci się dom w stolicy.

\- Wtedy wynajmę jakieś małe mieszkanie. Nie potrafiłabym czuć się bezpiecznie w tamtym miejscu.

\- Ja też nie. Zostaje nam sprzedaż.

Przez chwilę zapadła cisza. Minerwa uniosła wzrok, by patrzeć wprost w stalowe oczy babki. Starsza dama zaskoczyła ją swoją determinacją – Minerwa spodziewała się przekonywania, przedstawiania zalet willi, racjonalnych argumentów. Zamiast tego jej babka wyrażała gotowość do pozbycia się tego miejsca w zaledwie dwa tygodnie po śmierci rodziców Minerwy. To było radykalne posunięcie, ale Minerwa rozumiała je. Jeśli ona sama nawet nie chciała już nigdy oglądać tego domu, to jak mogła oczekiwać, że babka będzie w nim mieszkać, jakby nic się nie stało?

\- Dobrze, zostawiam tę sprawę tobie. Dopilnuj proszę, by wszystkie rzeczy należące do nas czy rodziców zostały przeniesione tutaj. – Minerwa była doskonale świadoma, że właśnie przypieczętowała los domu, który był w rękach McGonagallów od dwustu lat. Jednakże tam nigdy nie czuła się jak w domu. Było to miejsce do spania na czas załatwiania spraw w stolicy, a wcześniej na okresy towarzyskich sezonów. Willa była piękna, szykowna, podkreślająca wysoki status właścicieli, ale to nie ona była miejscem najbardziej kojarzonym z McGonagallami. To tu, w samym sercu Szkocji, znajdowało się gniazdo, kolebka jej rodziny. Tutaj wychowywały się pokolenia McGonagallów, pośród melancholijnych wrzosowisk, północnych wiatrów i gwałtownych strumieni.

\- Co z tym miejscem? – zapytała Minerwa. Babka wspomniała, że ojciec zostawił jej fortunę w złocie i dom w Londynie, nie określiła przyszłości szkockiej rezydencji.

\- Należy do mnie, ale nie musisz się martwić, we wszystkich kopiach mojego testamentu figurujesz jako moja jedyna spadkobierczyni. Po mojej śmierci ten dom i wszystkie hektary ziemi przypadną tobie, choć mogłabyś mieć problemy, gdyby nagle pojawił się jakiś zaginiony męski dziedzic McGonagallów. – Theresa z czułością powiodła wzrokiem po znajomych kątach. Minerwa skinęła głową. Jej babka wielokrotnie robiła aluzje do swojej śmierci, dziewczynka znała też skomplikowane reguły dziedziczenia. Ten strach, że nagle z nieba pojawi się krewny z męskiej linii McGonagallów zatruwał życie rodzicom Minerwy.

\- Co z tobą? Poradzisz sobie, kiedy jutro wyjadę do Hogwartu? – Minerwa musiała zadać to pytanie, choć strasznie się bała. Przez twarz jej babki przemknął cień, ale odpowiedziała zupełnie spokojnie:

\- Potrzebuję spokoju, będę tu po prostu zbierać siły. Zawieszę swoje funkcje w Instytutach, poradzą sobie beze mnie. Uporządkuję wszystkie formalności, dopilnuję naszych ziem. Może w dalszej perspektywie zrobię wszystko, by zachować pamięć o dokonaniach twojego ojca. Będę tu tak długo, jak będziesz mnie potrzebować. – Theresa zamknęła oczy, wyraźnie walcząc z łzami. Minerwa odruchowo wstała i usiadła obok babki, obejmując ją mocno.

\- Zawsze będę cię potrzebować. Ale każda z nas musi uporać się z żałobą. Dla mnie tylko praca, skupienie na czymś innym jest ulgą w tym wszystkim. Jeśli nie wrócę do Hogwartu, w wir nauki, oszaleję tutaj. Mój wyjazd nie oznacza, że cię porzucam, że cię nie potrzebuję. Musisz być moją kotwicą, kimś, z kim będę dzielić sukcesy i porażki, do kogo będę mogła wracać na wakacje i święta. – szeptała gorączkowo Minerwa do ucha babki. Miała jednak straszliwe wrażenie, że jej babka, tak krucha w jej ramionach, nie słucha jej uważnie. Że odpływa w krainę ciągłego cierpienia, bezsilności, bezradności. Obie przeszły tak wiele, ale Minerwa miała tę siłę by zmusić się do kroku naprzód. Lady McGonagall w tym czasie robiła dwa kroki w tył.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore ze smutkiem wpatrywał się w nagrobek swojej matki i siostry. Śnieg padał w Dolinie Godryka, ale grób był zupełnie czysty, jakby dopiero co wysprzątany. Znak że Aberforth albo Bathilda byli tu niedawno. Czarodziej rozejrzał się – cmentarz był pusty, ale zawsze należało się upewnić, czy jakiś zabłąkany mugol nie kręci się w pobliżu. Wszystko było nieruchome, jedynie płatki śniegu spadały nieprzerwanie. Albus machnął różdżką i na nagrobku pojawił się wieniec z irgi i ostrokrzewu.

Po śmierci McGonagallów Albus żył w stanie ciągłego napięcia, spodziewając się następnego posunięcia Grindelwalda. Ale najwyraźniej Gellert nie był na tyle potężny by dokonywać dalszych zbrodni w Wielkiej Brytanii, szczególnie teraz, kiedy był najbardziej poszukiwanym czarodziejem na wyspach, a za jego głowę wyznaczono sporą nagrodę. Możliwe że przerabiał swój plan, obmyślając kolejne kroki.

Albus przetarł oczy. Miał wrażenie, że już przyzwyczaił się do ciągłego poczucia winy z powodu śmierci Ariany, z powodu kłótni z bratem, z powodu zawodu, jaki sprawił własnej rodzinie. Ale to wszystko wróciło z zdwojoną siłą. Teraz czuł jeszcze poczucie winy z powodu swojego tchórzostwa. Bolesna świadomość, że tylko on może pomścić ambasadora i jego żonę ciążyła mu niesłychanie. Nie był gotowy spojrzeć Minerwie w oczy, wiedząc, że choć zrobiłby dla niej wiele, to nie mógł dać jej tego, co jej się należało – prawa do zemsty.

Usłyszał szelest kroków za sobą. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie z różdżką w gotowości. Przed sobą miał chmurną twarz Perenelle. Wyglądała jak żona prostego mugola z klasy średniej – w brązowym płaszczu i dopasowanym berecie.

\- Albusie. – jej badawcze oczy spoczęły na wyciągniętym między nimi kawałku drewna. Albus pośpiesznie schował różdżkę.

\- Przepraszam. Ostatnio jestem trochę zbyt nerwowy.

\- Myślisz, że tu znajdziesz spokój? – jej pytanie jak zwykle było wymierzone z perfekcyjną precyzją. Albus się skrzywił, wiele razy żałował że Odwieczna zna go tak dobrze.

\- Jeśli jesteś tu jako manifestacja moich wyrzutów sumienia, to niepotrzebnie się fatygowałaś, czuję je aż nazbyt dobrze. – odpowiedział gorzko.

\- Albusie, ostrzegałam cię. To zabójstwo to dopiero początek. – na dźwięk jej niecierpliwego tonu czarodziej poczuł wzbierającą się w nim złość.

\- Wiedziałaś tak? Mogłaś przypuszczać, że zamorduje akurat ich, tak okrutnie, tak brutalnie? Znaki na niebie i ziemi jasno wskazywały, że McGonagallowie muszą zginąć, tak? – Albus nieopatrznie podniósł głos, dając upust swojej frustracji. Perenelle zmrużyła oczy i odpowiedziała zjadliwie:

\- A nawet gdybyś wiedział, że akurat ich zabije, że uderzy akurat tam, to powstrzymałbyś go? Stanąłbyś na jego drodze? Odpowiedz! – jej nozdrza drgały, na końcach palców pojawiły się iskry.

Albus patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Zawsze miała dla niego tyle ciepła, tyle zrozumienia. Była pierwsza do usprawiedliwiania jego słabości do Gellerta. Co się zmieniło, że teraz bez cienia uczuć oskarża go o tchórzostwo?

 _Oskarża słusznie._ – pomyślał i jego gniew nieco zelżał.

 _-_ Nie rozumiesz. – wyrzucił z siebie, niczym dziecko, przekonane o niesprawiedliwości świata dorosłych.

 _-_ Nie, nie rozumiem. Ten człowiek pokazał, że nie zawaha się zabijać w imię większego dobra. Jak długo będziesz czekał? Aż podejdzie pod mury twojego kochanego Hogwartu? Aż na twoich oczach będzie zabijał twoich uczniów?

Albus nie wytrzymał. Chwycił Perenelle za poły płaszcza i uniósł, by patrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Widział jej strach, nigdy nie widziała by posługiwał się przemocą, a tym bardziej wobec niej.

\- Tylko skąd masz pewność, że to ja jestem tym dobrym? Gellert już raz zauroczył mnie czarną magią, skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie zrobi tego znów? Nie jestem dość silny by się mu oprzeć! – wysyczał jej prosto w twarz, po czym puścił ją, czując chwilową ulgę.

Perenelle pokręciła głową. Z gniewem, politowaniem, pogardą? Obróciła się na pięcie i aportowała z cichym pyknięciem. Albus już czuł zbierające się pod powiekami łzy – od tylu lat była dla niego jak matka… dlaczego nagle przestała go rozumieć?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa powoli wspinała się na kolejne piętra Hogwartu, kierując się do wieży Gryffindoru. Drogi były pełne śniegu, dlatego przybyła później niż ekspres Hogwart z uczniami wracającymi ze świątecznych ferii. Na szczęście Ogg czekał na nią przy bramie, więc udało jej się dostać do zamku, choć bariery chroniące szkołę zostały wzmocnione. Z babcią pożegnała się bez słów – żadna z nich nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Minerwa czuła się winna, że zostawia babkę samą, z tysiącem problemów na głowie. Jednocześnie jakaś część jej się buntowała, przypominając, że to babka ma opiekować się nią, nie na odwrót. Minerwa szybko ganiła się za takie samolubne myślenie i pocieszała się perspektywą wytężonej nauki, dzięki której zapomni o swoim bólu.

Korytarze były puste – było już po kolacji i mało kto opuszczał ciepłe i przytulne pokoje wspólne. Minerwa, ubrana w szaty Hogwartu, ale w wersji żałobnej, z czernią zamiast złoto-szkarłatnych barw Gryffindoru, w jednej ręce trzymała klatkę z Egidą, a w drugiej różdżkę. Jej szkolny kufer lewitował przed nią. Ogg chciał ją zaprowadzić najpierw do profesora Dumbledore, ale udało jej się wyperswadować mu ten pomysł. Tak więc szła do wieży Gryffindoru, mając świadomość, że jej przybycie na pewno nie zostanie niezauważone. Przygotowywała się na ciekawskie spojrzenia, na stłumione szepty, chłonąc zapach starych pergaminów, zapach Hogwartu, od teraz jedynego miejsca, gdzie czuła się w pełni bezpiecznie.

\- Minerwa?

Odwróciła się na dźwięk swego imienia. Za nią stał Tom Riddle, jego twarz nieodgadniona. Zdziwiło ją, że użył jej imienia. Zazwyczaj zwracał się do niej bardzo formalnie, zdawało się jakby lubował się w tytułowaniu ludzi. Teraz podszedł bliżej, więc patrzyła na niego z góry, bo był od niej kilkanaście centymetrów niższy.

\- Moje kondolencje z powodu twej straty, panienko McGonagall. Nasz świat stracił dwoje ludzi nie tylko o najczystszej krwi, ale i o najczystszych sercach. – jego głos był dużo głębszy niż zapamiętała. Gdyby nie ten głos, te podniosłe słowa zabrzmiałyby dziwnie w jego ustach. Lecz tak zdawały się piękne i szczere i Minerwa odpowiedziała jedynie skinieniem głowy, bo takie słowa w ustach Ślizgona były rzadkością.

\- Panna McGonagall! - ze ściany obok wychylił się Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, na jego twarzy wyraz najgłębszej troski. Zanim Minerwa zdążyła zareagować, duch składał swoje wyrazy współczucia i dzielił się wspomnieniami o ojcu Minerwy, Tom zaś jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Choć paplanina Nicka była uciążliwa, duch przynajmniej znał hasło do pokoju wspólnego. Minerwa podziękowała mu, wymieniła smutne spojrzenie z Grubą Damą i wzięła głęboki oddech. Teraz czekała ją próba.

Tak jak się spodziewała, na jej widok w pokoju wspólnym zamarły wszystkie rozmowy. Gryfoni patrzyli się na nią z współczuciem, smutkiem ale i strachem. Sowa w klatce zaskrzeczała, przełamując ciszę. Wtem mała Rolanda rzuciła się ku niej i objęła ją w pasie, wtulając głowę w szatę. Minerwa pogłaskała ją po głowie, usiłując się uśmiechnąć. Za Rolandą podeszli Poppy i Moody. Minerwa popatrzyła im w oczy, po czym powiedziała na tyle głośno, by wszyscy ją usłyszeli:

\- Wszystko w porządku. Wracam do nauki. Wszystko będzie tak jak wcześniej. – głos na szczęście jej nie zadrżał. Moody dotknął jej ramienia:

\- Naturalnie. – od razu zrozumiał jej intencje.

Gdy Rolanda ją puściła, Minerwa machnęła różdżką na kufer i ruszyła do dormitorium. Poppy bez słowa odebrała jej klatkę z Egidą i poszła za nią. Gdy we dwie znalazły się w pustej sypialni, Poppy stanęła z nią twarzą w twarz.

\- Przepraszam. Wiele razy chciałam napisać, zrobić cokolwiek, ale profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że nie chciałabyś tego. Ale jedno twoje słowo, jeśli potrzebujesz wsparcia, wysłuchania, ramienia do wypłakania, jestem tu.

Minerwa pokręciła głową. Poppy wiele rzeczy pojmowała bardzo prosto, bezpośrednio. Dumbledore miał rację, od pogrzebu nie mogła patrzeć na listy z kondolencjami. Teraz też nie chciała współczucia, chciała spokoju.

\- Doceniam to, Poppy, ale najlepiej będzie jeśli wszystko będzie po staremu. – Minerwa odsunęła się od przyjaciółki i zaczęła rozpakowywać kufer.

\- Jesteś pewna? Straciłaś najbliższe ci osoby, i wybacz, ale twoja babka nie wygląda na osobę niosącą pociechę. – w głosie Poppy była jedynie szczera troska. Minerwa westchnęła, czując jak iskry przeskakują z jej rąk na trzymane przedmioty.

\- Radzę sobie, Poppy. Powiedz lepiej co dostałaś na święta…

Chwilę później Poppy ze szczegółami opisywała swoje świąteczne prezenty, a Minerwa słuchała jej z ulgą, modląc się w duchu, by przyjaciółka nie wracała do tamtego trudnego tematu. Gdy godzinę później do dormitorium weszła reszta jej rówieśniczek, zastały Minerwę i Poppy rozmawiające jak gdyby nigdy nic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia dwie pierwsze lekcje Minerwy to była transmutacja. Oczywiście przez pół nocy nie zmrużyła oka, bojąc się odpłynąć w mrok koszmarów. Ale one w końcu nadeszły, tak bolesne i realistyczne jak przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, choć chyba dzięki atmosferze bezpieczeństwa zamku Minerwa nie obudziła się z krzykiem. Rano była niewyspana i zlana zimnym potem, ale nie wyrwała ze snu swoich rówieśniczek, ostatecznie więc pierwszą noc bez babki zaliczyła do zadowalających. Ubierając się, zastanawiała się, czy jej babka czuje się podobnie tego ranka. Zadrżała na wspomnienie odległych hałasów, mrocznych cieni i dziwacznych wyobrażeń, których doświadczała nocą w wielkiej rezydencji. Hogwart, mimo swoich rozmiarów, miał w sobie pierwiastek życia, rozpraszający jej lęki.

Śniadanie było ciężkim doświadczeniem. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią z współczuciem, pokazywali sobie jej czarne szaty, szeptali za plecami. Jakby przywiodła ze sobą ciężką, grobową atmosferę. Naturalnie Pomona i Amelia natychmiast okazały swoją solidarność, siadając przy stole Gryffindoru i włączając się do rozmów. Szybko zrozumiały, że najlepiej jakby zachowywały się tak jakby nic się nie zmieniło, choć przez małe gesty przebijało się ich szczere współczucie i chęć pomocy. Minerwa czuła się wzruszona, otoczona przez grupę przyjaciół i doceniała ich starania, jednak nie potrafiła wyrazić własnej wdzięczności.

Profesor Dumbledore również od razu pojął jej pragnienie by wszystko było jak dawniej. Przygotował dla niej rozszerzone zagadnienia jak zwykle. Obserwował ją z dystansu, zapewne gruntownie analizując jej zachowanie. Dlatego Minerwa z wszystkich sił skupiała się na postawionym przed nią zadaniu, choć kilkukrotnie miała ochotę zamienić się w kotkę i uciec na błonia, by uwolnić emocje, by wzywać rodziców, by wyzywać Grindelwalda.

Nie była jednak zaskoczona, gdy profesor Dumbledore poprosił ją by została po lekcji. Posłusznie poszła za nim do gabinetu, spodziewając się trudnej, ale koniecznej rozmowy. Gdy zajęli już miejsca naprzeciw siebie, zauważyła, że profesor nie patrzy jej prosto w oczy. To było zdumiewające, bo była przyzwyczajona do jego migotliwego spojrzenia. Jednak z drugiej strony pewnie nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

\- Minerwo, musimy omówić kilka spraw, w związku z twoją żałobą… - zaczął niepewnie, nerwowo obracając różdżkę w dłoniach. Widząc jego dyskomfort, Minerwa przerwała mu:

\- Czerń zamierzam nosić przez miesiąc, zawieszę też swój udział w drużynie do końca roku. Nie chcę jednak zmieniać mojego rozszerzonego programu, zależy mi też na dalszym nauczaniu pierwszorocznych transmutacji, jeśli pan profesor pozwoli. I mam nadzieję, że nie porzucimy naszych piątkowych partii szachów. – wyrzuciła z siebie szybko, starając się uśmiechnąć.

Profesor jakby odruchowo odpowiedział uśmiechem, ale ten szybko zgasł. Jego twarz znów wyrażała uprzejmą troskę, gdy odpowiedział:

\- Widzę, że już to przemyślałaś. Oczywiście zgadzam się, to rozsądne rozwiązanie. Cieszę się, że starasz się wrócić do normalnej rutyny. Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia. Profesor Dippet prosił by ci przekazać, że gdybyś chciała wrócić do domu, odwiedzić babkę czy grób rodziców, szkoła oczywiście pomoże ci zorganizować podróż i będzie ona całkowicie usprawiedliwiona.

\- Nie, to raczej nie będzie konieczne. – trochę zbyt szybko odrzekła Minerwa. Profesor zmrużył oczy, ale kiwnął głową.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz porzucać swoich obowiązków prefekta, nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił. – głos nauczyciela zadrżał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. ,,Moje uszy i oczy w wieży Gryffindoru" – tak sam pan mawiał.

\- Pamiętam. Ale to było zanim zaczęłaś rozrabiać z panną Hooch. – odpowiedział. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc małe iskierki w jego tęczówkach. Może jednak wszystko wróci do normy?


	17. Chapter 17

Stuk, stuk. Odgłos kroków Minerwy i odpowiadające mu echo były jedynymi dźwiękami, które Albus słyszał wyraźnie ze swego miejsca na końcu klasy transmutacji. Gdy skupił się wystarczająco mocno, mógł też usłyszeć skrobanie piór. Pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni w idealnej, niezmąconej ciszy przepisywali notatki z tablicy. Minerwa krążyła powoli między ławkami, obserwując piszących zza swoich prostokątnych szkieł.

Był początek czerwca, rok szkolny zbliżał się ku końcowi. Już teraz niektórzy z pierwszorocznych tęsknie odwracali się do okien, zapewne marząc o zbliżających się wakacjach. Pogoda za witrażowymi oknami była perfekcyjna – słońce wpadało do klasy, tworząc na ścianach barwne refleksy. Oświetlały one skupione twarzyczki uczniów, nadając im baśniowy, nieco elfi wygląd. Jednak kolorowe światła omijały jedną sylwetkę.

Minerwa chodziła po klasie, ale poruszała się wyłącznie w cieniu, jej ruchy wydawały się spowolnione, rzadko wykonywała jakiś gwałtowniejszy gest. Jej twarz pozostawała blada, ale rysy jakby się wyostrzyły, nadając jej niezwykle surowy profil.

Albus nie mógł nie zauważyć zmiany, jaka w niej zaszła przez te pół roku. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiał, ani z samą Minerwą, ani z innymi profesorami, którzy również zauważyli niepokojące symptomy. Zmiany były subtelne, widoczne tylko dla osób, które dobrze znały tę dziewczynę przed zabójstwem jej rodziców. Jej oceny pozostawały najlepsze w historii, jej maniery nienaganne, a Dippet wspomniał coś o specjalnej nagrodzie dla wyjątkowo sumiennego prefekta. Minerwa osiągała rzeczy niemożliwe dla większości magów, powoli wkraczając na niezbadane pola wielu dziedzin magii. Nauczyciele zachęcali ją do rozwijania swoich zainteresowań, czytania fachowej literatury, krytycznego spojrzenia na niektóre odkrycia. Jednocześnie pozostawała zawsze pomocna, ciągle ratując z opresji niesforną pannę Hooch, pomagając rówieśnikom w esejach na transmutację, ćwicząc ze starszymi zaklęcia na zajęcia z Galateą. Była gotowa wyciągnąć dłoń do każdego, bez względu na wiek, status czy dom. Albus z zadowoleniem odnotował, że nie zrezygnowała z przyjaźni z Hagridem, że chętnie wypożycza dla niego książki z biblioteki, bo chłopiec wstydził się pokazywać w zamku.

On sam nie mógł narzekać na relacje z Minerwą. Całkowicie przejęła nauczanie pierwszorocznych, sprawdzając ich prace domowe i wystawiając oceny, które on jedynie podpisywał. Robiła badania dotyczące animagów, docierając do źródeł, o których on nie miał pojęcia. W wieku czternastu lat nawiązała korespondencję z największymi autorytetami brytyjskiej społeczności w dziedzinie transmutacji. Albus zamierzał w przyszłym roku zachęcić ją do pisania do ,,Transmutacji współczesnej". Był pewien, że jej artykuły okażą się ogromnym sukcesem, już teraz wiele wieczorów spędzali dyskutując nad każdym akapitem gazety. Ich piątkowe szachowe spotkania odbywały się bez zmian, choć teraz już łatwiej przychodziło jej wygrywać. W kilka pierwszych tygodni po pogrzebie ambasadora i jego żony pokonywał ją tydzień w tydzień, ale podniosła się z tego.

Albus bardzo dokładnie obserwował Minerwę, zwracając uwagę na to, jak radzi sobie z żałobą. Najpierw musiało jej być bardzo ciężko, choć starała się tego nie okazywać. Jednak czasem nie zdążyła powstrzymać się od grymasu na widok szepczących o niej uczniów. Brać uczniowska potrafiła być okrutna w tym względzie. Wcześniej Minerwa miała wszystko – genialny umysł, sportowe zacięcie oraz co niebanalnie istotne – wysoko postawioną rodzinę. Połowa Hogwartu wywodziła się z rodów czarodziejów – te dzieci doskonale orientowały się w ustawieniu drabiny społecznej i bardzo szybko wtajemniczali w to swoich kolegów z mugolskich rodzin. Ambasador był dobrze znaną postacią, w wielu domach widziano go wielokrotnie jako kolejnego ministra magii. Jego śmierć, brutalna i tragiczna, nagłośniona przez gazety, była zburzeniem pewnych wyobrażeń. Pogrzeb, będący ceremonią całkowicie gloryfikującą, przepełnioną dostojeństwem i patosem niedostępnym zwykłym śmiertelnikom, wyrył się głęboko w świadomości uczniów, którzy czytali relacje z niego w gazetach lub słyszeli opisy z pierwszej ręki. A Minerwa oczywiście z miejsca stała się centrum tej uroczystości. Gdy potem zjawiła się w Hogwarcie, z niezachwianą wyniosłością, w żałobnych szatach, jawiła się reszcie uczniów jako tragiczna heroina, okrutnie skrzywdzona przez los. Albus od wielu lat obserwował dzieci i wiedział, że nie mają tego wpojonego taktu, wrodzona ciekawość i bezpośredniość nie hamowała ciekawskich szeptów i wytykania palcami. Śmierć była dla nich czymś bardzo tajemniczym, fascynowała je pośrednio. Często przyzwyczajone do szczerości w okazywaniu uczuć, młodsze dzieci nie pojmowały kamiennej twarzy i chłodu Minerwy. Śmierć kojarzyła im się z łzami, kompletnym załamaniem, Minerwa była tego zaprzeczeniem. Nie rozumiały jej.

Samemu Albusowi również było ciężko pojąć jej zachowanie. Minerwa ze zdwojoną energią i skupieniem zajęła się nauką, pracując dwa razy ciężej niż zwykle. Lecz jednocześnie w swoim zachowaniu była ostrożniejsza. Jej ręka nie była już nieustannie w górze, gotowa do odpowiedzi. Rzadziej się uśmiechała, częściej na jej twarzy malowało się skupienie lub obojętność . Albus zauważył, że mniej z nim żartowała podczas ich partii szachów, jedynie od czasu do czasu wtrącając jakąś sarkastyczną uwagę. Jego wprawne oko dostrzegło też, że delikatnie odsunęła się od swoich przyjaciół, nikogo nie dopuszczając poza pewne mury. Ileż razy widział jej nieruchomą, zamyśloną twarz, tak niepasującą do ożywionych twarzy jej przyjaciół, pogrążonych w zaciekłej dyskusji. Miał wrażenie, że Minerwa izoluje się, zamyka za barierami swojego umysłu, w ciszy przeżywając ukryte, zapewne głębokie emocje. Już nie była pełnym pasji lwiątkiem Gryffinsoru. Jedynie jej błyszczące oczy czasem zdradzały coś więcej.

Tak jak zawsze, gdy przychodziła poczta od babki. Albus kilkukrotnie widział jak drżącymi dłońmi rozrywa kopertę, szybko przebiega wzrokiem po pięknie wykaligrafowanym piśmie, a następnie zamyka oczy na kilka chwil, jakby zbierała siły bądź myśli. Raz zapytał ją, co słychać u lady McGonagall, wtedy czujnie odpowiedziała, że ,,wszystko w najlepszym porządku". Naturalnie trudno mu było w to uwierzyć. W przypływie troski i ciekawości poszedł do dyrektora. Dippet opowiedział mu, że lady McGonagall przestała aktywnie uczestniczyć w kierowaniu Instytutami, sprzedała londyńską willę, w której zginął jej syn i synowa, oraz wycofała się z życia towarzyskiego. Albus był tym szczerze zaniepokojony, zastanawiał się nawet czy nie złożyć wizyty babce Minerwy, ale porzucił ten pomysł. Kim był, by się wtrącać? Czy w obliczu jego powiązań z Gellertem, troska o rodzinę McGonagall nie była hipokryzją?

\- Napiszcie proszę esej o niebezpieczeństwie związanym z zaklęciem zmniejszającym i zwiększającym. Na pięć stóp. Termin oddania pracy to piątek, później przyniesione prace nie będą sprawdzane. – surowy ton Minerwy wyrwał nauczyciela transmutacji z rozmyślań. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie na dźwięk cichych westchnień uczniów. Na jego lekcjach pozwalali sobie na jęki i próby negocjacji. Jednak Minerwa była zbyt zasadnicza i bezkompromisowa by wdawać się z nią w dyskusję i uczniowie wyczuwali to podświadomie. Albus był pod wrażeniem autorytetu, jaki sobie wyrobiła. Jednak daleko bardziej podziwiał jej zaangażowanie, które było jeszcze większe od chwili śmierci jej rodziców.

\- Ma pan jakieś uwagi, profesorze? – znów się zamyślił, nawet nie zauważył, że do niego podeszła. Ale z drugiej strony umiała poruszać się prawie bezszelestnie, z kocią gracją.

\- Nie, jak zwykle wspaniale sobie poradziłaś. Mam pytanie, sprawdziłaś może ostatnie prace Gryfonów?

\- Jeszcze nie, nie znalazłam czasu, by do nich usiąść, profesorze. Ale mogę zaraz to nadrobić, nie mam dziś treningu, więc natychmiast się do tego zabiorę. – mówiła szybko, na jej policzkach pojawiły się ślady żywszych kolorów. Albus pokręcił głową;

\- Też mam teraz czas wolny, daj mi połowę, razem sprawdzimy je szybciej.

Zanim usiedli w jego salonie, Albus pomyślał, że szkoda, że porzuciła quidditch. Każdy kto ją znał, wiedział jak kocha latanie i rywalizację. Oczywiście rozumiał częściowo jej decyzję – i tak z niewielu rzeczy zrezygnowała w związku z żałobą. Jednakże dostrzegał także jej pełne tęsknoty spojrzenia na kolejnych meczach.

\- Herbaty?

\- Poproszę, profesorze.

Powoli parzył wodę, jednocześnie układając piernikowe traszki na małym talerzyku. Nie przestała ich uwielbiać.

Po chwili obydwoje byli pogrążeni w sprawdzaniu prac, od czasu do czasu wymieniając spostrzeżenia, lub zaśmiewając się z zabawnych i pokrętnych sformułowań, typowych dla uczniów niezaznajomionych z fachowym słownictwem.

\- ,,I wtedy trzeba machnąć różdżką, tak jakby się chciało uderzyć kolegę z łokcia i potem celować w ogon szczura, ale on nie może się wiercić i wyrywać, bo zaklęcie nie zadziała" – zacytowała Minerwa, unosząc brew – Nie przypominam sobie bym wspominała coś o uderzeniu kolegi, a w podręczniku na pewno tego nie ma.

\- To moja wina, moja droga. Chciałem to przedstawić im bardziej obrazowo. – zachichotał Albus, a okulary zatrzęsły mu się na nosie.

\- Profesorze , a ja się ich nieustannie czepiam o nieprecyzyjne wyrażanie myśli! – zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, jej oczy błyszczały.

\- Mów mi Albus. – Albus sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło. Widząc jej roześmianą twarz chciał po prostu usunąć te sztywne bariery, tak by czuła się bardziej swobodnie. Jednak zaraz dopadły go wątpliwości, bo jej śmiech zamarł. Wolnym ruchem ściągnęła okulary i podniosła oczy na niego.

\- Nnie wiem, profesorze. To nie byłoby właściwe. – odpowiedziała cicho, jakby speszona. Albus nagle poczuł przypływ gryfońskiej odwagi:

\- Ależ moja droga, w klasie możesz dalej mnie tytułować, jeśli tak wolisz, ale tutaj nie ma takiej potrzeby, ostatecznie zajmujesz się uczeniem moich pierwszorocznych, sprawdzaniem za mnie ich prac, pod każdym względem poza wiekiem jesteśmy sobie równi, więc nie widzę powodu, by niepotrzebnie przypominać mi jak dużo jestem od ciebie starszy.

Patrzył jej w oczy, za zdumieniem obserwując głębokie rumieńce na jej porcelanowej cerze. Widział jej wahanie, więc uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

\- Dziękuję za te słowa uznania, ale… jest pan pewien, profesorze?

\- Albus od teraz, Minerwo.

\- Albus. – powtórzyła powoli, z wyraźnym szkockim akcentem. Albus z zadowoleniem pociągnął łyk gorącej czekolady – podobał mu się sposób, w jaki wypowiedziała jego imię. Akcentując ,,l" i delikatnie przeciągając ,,s". Obydwoje byli wychowani w świecie tytułów i konwenansów – ich pierwsze imiona były jednak wyrazem bliższych relacji. Choć Albus polubił Minerwę od jej pierwszej lekcji transmutacji, dopiero teraz można było mówić o przyjaźni na równych zasadach. Przynajmniej z jego strony. Jej oczy pozostawały nieodgadnione, choć lśniły lekko, więc nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, że doceniała jego gest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Czytelnicy!

Ten rozdział jest stosunkowo krótki, bo kolejny będzie już dotyczył wakacji pomiędzy czwartym a piątym rokiem nauki Minerwy w Hogwarcie. Mam nadzieję, że ta historia się wam podoba - czekam na wasze opinie i komentarze. Gdybyście mieli jakiekolwiek pytania albo wątpliwości - śmiało piszcie - muszę przyznać, że każdy review sprawia mi wiele radości, dlatego dziękuję wszystkim tym, którzy śledzą i wspierają to opowiadanie.

Serdecznie pozdrawiam

Emeraldina

P.S. Co sądzicie na temat śmierci rodziców Minerwy? Spodziewaliście się tego czy było to całkowite zaskoczenie?


	18. Chapter 18

**Rok V**

Minerwa z chmurną miną obserwowała krajobraz przesuwający się za oknem powozu. Krople deszczu uderzały rytmicznie o dach pojazdu, który raz za razem podskakiwał na wyboistej drodze. Egida, zamknięta w klatce, z każdym gwałtowniejszym zakrętem pohukiwała urażona.

\- Też wolałabym zostać w Hogwarcie. – mruknęła Minerwa, rzucając sowie nieco ptasiej karmy. Z żalem opuszczała zamek. To był ciężki rok, przeżyty w cieniu tragedii. A jednak atmosfera zamku pozwoliła Minerwie przetrwać najgorsze i w spokoju oderwać się od żałoby. Ze zdwojoną energią chłonęła wiedzę, bez wahania angażując się w kolejne projekty – przejęła całkowicie nauczanie klas pierwszych transmutacji, prowadziła badania dotyczące historii animagów, dostała nagrodę specjalną za wzorowe wypełnianie obowiązków prefekta. Rzeczy te napawały ją swego rodzaju dumą – udowodniła wszystkim, że śmierć rodziców jej nie załamała, że choć połowa jej świata się zawaliła, jej siła nie upadła. Faktem było, że uciekała od żałoby, od niebezpiecznego zatracenia się w bólu i wspomnieniach. Nie rozmawiała o swoich emocjach, skupiała się na problemach innych, zupełnie ignorując tępe uczucie pustki, które towarzyszyło jej od tamtego straszliwego grudniowego dnia.

Miała szczęście, że otaczający ją ludzie wykazali się godną podziwu empatią, nie wprost okazując swoje wsparcie, dając jej pretekst by skupiała się na czymś innym. Poppy tylko od czasu do czasu wyraziła swoje zaniepokojenie trybem życia Minerwy – dziewczyna spała coraz mniej, wyraźnie też straciła na wadze. Reszta jej przyjaciół, Moody, Hagrid, Rolanda, Pomona i Amelia po prostu grali w jej grę, udając, że problem nie istnieje. Pasowało jej to. Czas na użalanie się nad sobą miał dopiero nadejść.

Nauczyciele najpierw traktowali ją ulgowo, ale gdy wysłała im kilka wyraźnych sygnałów, że wcale tego nie oczekuje, przestali, wracając do układu sprzed grudnia – Minerwa nadal robiła najwięcej, osiągając rzeczy niedostępne jej rówieśnikom. Jednak w jednej kwestii coś wyraźnie się zmieniło.

Parę tygodni temu profesor Dumbledore zaproponował by zwracała się do niego po imieniu. Najpierw wydawało się to zupełnie absurdalne, Minerwa nadal rumieniła się lekko na wspomnienie tamtej prośby. Owszem, uczyła za niego pierwszorocznych, była jego najlepszą uczennicą, grywali w szachy każdego piątkowego południa, prowadzili zażarte dyskusje na temat artykułów z ,,Transmutacji współczesnej" oraz czasem porozumiewali się bez słów. Ale Minerwie nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy być uznaną za ,,równą" geniuszowi swojego ulubionego profesora. Dumbledore był częścią jej panteonu znanych i podziwianych, porzucenie jego oficjalnej tytulatury jawiło się jej jako próba odarcia z nimbu wspaniałości.

Jednocześnie jakaś część jej delektowała się brzmieniem jego imienia. Oczywiście w klasie nadal był ,,profesorem", a ona ,,panną McGonagall", ale potem ten dystans znikał i już po tygodniu nieustannego poprawiania się, bez zastanowienia zwracała się do niego ,,Albusie". Czasem zastanawiała się, jakim cudem udało jej się zaprzyjaźnić z profesorem, starszym od niej o kilkadziesiąt lat. Ostatecznie zrzucała to na karb jego wspaniałej osobowości i wspólnych tematów. Tylko z nim mogła bez końca omawiać kolejne dziedziny transmutacji, wydarzenia na czarodziejskiej scenie politycznej i najnowsze plotki z życia szkoły. Teraz uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie jego dźwięcznego śmiechu, gdy parodiowała kolebiący się krok Slughorna.

Nie miała wątpliwości, że przez te dwa miesiące będzie tęsknić za Hogwartem. Dodatkowo obawiała się też tego, co zastanie w ponurej rezydencji McGonagallów. Listy babki były raczej niepokojące – starsza dama opisywała kolejne etapy swojej żałoby, skupiając się jedynie na własnym bólu i żalu. Najpierw Minerwa starała się jej słać wyrazy pociechy, potem długie opisy własnych poczynań, licząc że to odwróci nieco uwagę babki, ale te subtelne zabiegi nie przynosiły żadnych efektów. Babcia Theresa najwyraźniej wycofała się z życia towarzyskiego, porzuciła Instytuty, zerwała stare przyjaźnie. Kilka razy Minerwa otrzymała pełne niepokoju listy od zaprzyjaźnionych z rodziną magów i arystokratów, z zapytaniem czy wszystko jest w porządku, bo babka skrzętnie odrzucała ich wszystkie zaproszenia. Już sam fakt, że lady McGonagall nie przyjechała po nią osobiście, wystarczył, by przerazić Minerwę.

Gdy wreszcie powóz zatrzymał się przed misternie kutą żelazną bramą, Minerwa była pogrążona w niewesołych myślach.

\- Czy panienka mogłaby wysiąść tutaj, odstawiłbym konia od razu do stajni, i tak musi panienka zdjąć zaklęcia ochronne. – w oknie pojawiła się twarz woźnicy, charłaka mieszkającego w pobliskiej wiosce, od lat opiekującego się wozami i końmi McGonagallów.

\- Oczywiście. Mogę twój bat? – Minerwa niemal zachichotała na widok niepewnej miny mężczyzny, gdy posłusznie wręczał jej bat do poganiania konia. Za pomocą szybkiego zaklęcia zamieniła go w zieloną parasolkę. Woźnica pokręcił głową z uśmiechem na ten mały pokaz magii i pomógł jej wysiąść. Następnie Minerwa, z parasolką i klatką z Egidą w jednej ręce i różdżką w drugiej, mozolnie zdejmowała kolejne zaklęcia ochronne, którymi otoczona była posiadłość McGonagallów. Gdy już brama stanęła otworem, posłała swój szkolny kufer przodem, a sama zajęła się przywracaniem zaklęć. Potem powoli ruszyła ku ponurej bryle rezydencji, wiedząc, że mogłaby zmusić woźnicę do przewiezienia jej pod same drzwi domu i że babka zapewne będzie zła, że tego nie zrobiła.

Parasol po chwili był ciężki od deszczu, a jej buty brudne od omijania kałuż w żwirowym podjeździe. Egida pohukiwała żałośnie, a Minerwa tuliła jej klatkę do siebie, obserwując znajome otoczenie. Ogród wydawał się nieco zarośnięty, jakby babka nie dopilnowała wiosennych porządków. Krzewy rozrastały się na drogę, klomby straciły swoje pierwotne kształty, trawa była nieprzycięta. W połowie drogi zza pagórka wyłoniło się wzgórze z mauzoleum. Minerwa w milczeniu skłoniła głowę, obiecując sobie, że następnego dnia, gdy tylko się wypogodzi, odwiedzi groby rodziców.

Gdy wreszcie drzwi rezydencji się przed nią otworzyły, Minerwę zdumiał brak lokaja. Zazwyczaj zawsze jakiś czekał, gotowy na odebranie peleryny lub bagaży. Dziewczyna już miała skierować się do salonu, gdy jej uwagę przykuło coś nowego w hallu.

Na ścianie, naprzeciw wielkiego, niemego portretu jej dziadka, wisiał całkiem nowy portret. Przedstawiał śpiącego Roberta McGonagalla, siedzącego na prostym krześle, w ambasadorskich szatach. Minerwa nieśmiało stanęła przed obrazem, wpatrując się w spokojną, drzemiącą postać ojca. Nie znała się na magicznych portretach, wiedziała jedynie, że przedstawieni na nich ludzie potrafili spać długie miesiące i nie było reguły determinującej czas ich obudzenia.

\- Prawda że piękny? Mój mały chłopczyk…

Minerwa odwróciła się natychmiast. W drzwiach salonu stała jej babka. Była ubrana bardzo niedbale – w kraciastą spódnicę i czarny sweter, pogniecione i dziwnie niedopasowane. Siwe włosy miała związane w żałosny kok, z którego wymknęło się kilka pasm, opadając jej na twarz. Babka nie miała makijażu, jej zmarszczki i cienie pod oczami były doskonale widoczne. Minerwa miała ochotę zapłakać gorzko na ten smutny widok, ale i tym razem łzy nie popłynęły. Zamiast tego odruchowo podeszła do babki i zamknęła ją w silnym uścisku. Jej babka wydawała się mała i krucha, niczym sama skóra i kości. Minerwa z żalem gładziła ją po plecach, zastanawiając się, czy oto właśnie ujrzała upadek kobiety, która dawniej była jej największym autorytetem. Ponad ramieniem Theresy McGonagall wymieniła pełne smutku spojrzenie z przygnębionym portretem dziadka. ,,Dobrze, że papa śpi, że nie musi tego oglądać" – przemknęło jej przez myśl.

\- Moja kochana wnusia… - szept lady McGonagall sprowadził Minerwę na ziemię. Choć kobieta w jej ramionach była słaba i załamana, nadal pozostawała jej babką, jedyną rodziną, jaką miała. I nadal pachniała konwaliami.

Trzy tygodnie później wściekła Minerwa wracała ze spotkania z dzierżawcami babki. W prostej letniej mugolskiej sukience i ciemnym warkoczem rzeczywiście musiała wyglądać jak dziecko. Nie zwróciła na to uwagi, gdy z spotkania z kierownikami szkockiego oddziału Instytutu pędziła do wioski zamieszkiwanej w całości przez mugolskich dzierżawców. Teraz, gdy energicznym krokiem wspinała się na wzgórze do rezydencji, głęboko żałowała swego niedbalstwa.

Babka Minerwy zupełnie pogrążyła się w żałobie. Jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu po wyjeździe Minerwy do Hogwartu wszystko było w najlepszym porządku – jej babka uporządkowała wszystkie sprawy dziedziczenia i z ogromnym zyskiem sprzedała londyńską willę. Ale potem wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Część służby odeszła, zostali tylko najwierniejsi, zatrudniani jeszcze przez dziadka Minerwy. Ta grupa zasuszonych sług nie radziła sobie z utrzymaniem tak ogromnej posiadłości. Efektem był zdziczały i zarośnięty ogród. Budynek rezydencji został podzielony na dwie części – używaną i wyłączoną z użytku, z tym że ta druga była dwa razy większa od tej pierwszej. Minerwa z trudem powstrzymała gniew i szok gdy zobaczyła zaniedbane pokoje gościnne – kiedyś duma McGonagallów, teraz te pomieszczenia były pełne kurzu i pajęczyn, a wrażliwy nos Minerwy wyczuwał woń szczurów. Jedynie pokoje jej babki, pokoje Minerwy i apartament jej rodziców oraz salon i jadalnia były regularnie sprzątane, choć było wiele rzeczy, do których Minerwa miała zastrzeżenia. Gdy zeszła do kuchni, królestwa skrzatów domowych, dowiedziała się że część skrzatów po prostu wymarła, inne popełniały samobójstwa, mając poczucie porażki wobec ukochanej rodziny. Zostało kilka z nich, w tym jeden gotujący.

Groźbami musiała zmusić służbę by wyjawili jej co dzieje się w rezydencji, jak jej babka funkcjonowała przez ostatnie pół roku. Okazało się, że jej babka codziennie odwiedzała pokoje i grób swojego syna i jego żony, że przesiadywała tam godzinami, a resztę czasu spędzała wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Ożywiała się jedynie gdy przychodziła poczta, ale po nabazgraniu odpowiedzi na listy Minerwy znów wracała do dawnej apatii i odrętwienia. Nocami krzyczała, biegała po rezydencji, raz nawet rozorała paznokciami portret swego męża. Czasami jęczała cicho, mówiła sama do siebie w różnych językach, robiła rzeczy zupełnie absurdalne. Popadła w szaleństwo, choć nikt jeszcze nie ważył się wypowiedzieć tego słowa.

Nie pozwoliła nikogo wpuszczać do rezydencji, zrywając wszelkie kontakty. Wreszcie jej arystokratyczni znajomi odwrócili się od niej, obrazili i zaniechali prób porozumienia. Dzierżawcy, bez silnej ręki nad sobą, robili co chcieli, tuszowali liczne machlojki i część dochodów należnych McGonagallom zabierali dla siebie. W wiosce szeptano coraz częściej o tym, że lady McGonagall podpisała cyrograf z diabłem, że jest czarownicą.

Minerwa przybyła do rezydencji w samą porę by zapobiec katastrofie. Najpierw oczywiście próbowała przemówić babce do rozsądku, ale starsza dama, choć jej przytakiwała, zdawała się jej wcale nie słuchać. Dlatego Minerwa postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Zebrała całą służbę i porozdzielała zadania. Razem z tą grupą oddanych jej rodzinie charłaków sprzątała rezydencję cal po calu. Już po pierwszym dniu wytężonej pracy zdała sobie sprawę, że jest ich zbyt mało. Zacisnęła zęby i napisała ogłoszenie do Proroka Codziennego. Już następnego dnia zjawiło się kilkoro charłaków, oczywiście gotowych do wszelkich robót, byle dostać jedzenie i dach nad głową. Minerwa zawsze czuła głębokie współczucie wobec tych ludzi, dlatego postanowiła dać im szansę. Zatrudniła wszystkich, zyskując dodatkowo kucharkę i ogrodnika. Z tą pomocą w tydzień doprowadzili całą rezydencję do dawnej świetności. Następnie Minerwa musiała zdobyć się na kolejne poświęcenie – poprosiła swojego dalekiego krewnego, Cygnusa Blacka, o przysługę. Potrzebowała skrzatów domowych, a poza Hogwartem największa ich grupa służyła właśnie w rodzinie Blacków. Theresa była ciotką Cygnusa, nie mógł więc odmówić jej pomocy. Przysłał grupę pięciu przerażonych skrzatów. Minerwa powitała je z uśmiechem, chcąc by zrozumiały, że od teraz ich los będzie dużo lepszy, o ile będą wierne rodowi McGonagallów.

O ile zapanowanie nad sprawami wewnątrz rezydencji wymagało jedynie determinacji i chęci, z dzierżawcami sprawa miała się zgoła inaczej. Gdy Minerwie udało się dostać na spotkanie z nimi, powitały ją sceptyczne spojrzenia i porozumiewawcze uśmieszki. Prości szkoccy chłopi nie dopuszczali do siebie myśli, by tak ogromnymi ziemiami zarządzała kobieta i o ile władczą lady McGonagall jakoś by przełknęli, to jej nastoletnią wnuczkę już nie. Choć Minerwa zachowywała się tak jak na prawdziwą McGonagallównę przystało, trudno było jej zamaskować brak pewności siebie. Prawda była taka, że choć widziała krętactwa dzierżawców, to nie znała się na gospodarowaniu na tyle, by móc ich o cokolwiek oskarżać czy wymagać jakiś rozwiązań. Ojciec nigdy jej nie wtajemniczał w zarządzanie olbrzymimi połaciami ziemi McGonagallów. Babka miała w tych sprawach duże pojęcie, ale nie szło zmusić jej do rozmowy na ten temat.

Dlatego Minerwa wracała do rezydencji z gniewem i poczuciem porażki, choć wcześniej tego dnia udało jej się osiągnąć mały, ale istotny sukces. Odwiedziła szkocki oddział Instytutu, gdzie powitano ją z otwartymi ramionami. Małe stado czarnych hebrydzkich nadal zamieszkiwało okolicę rezydencji, Minerwa chciała upewnić się, czy magowie z Instytutu monitorują ich stan. Ludzie z Instytutu pozostali bardzo przywiązani do rodziny Minerwy, wydawali się szczerze zmartwieni izolacją lady McGonagall i serdecznie zapraszali Minerwę do swej głównej siedziby w Londynie. Minerwa oczywiście zabawiłaby u nich dłużej, gdyby nie musiała spieszyć się na to okropne spotkanie z dzierżawcami.

W rezydencji czekała na nią kolacja. Babka siedziała u szczytu długiego stołu, dłubiąc w swoim talerzu. Minerwę, która nie zdążyła jeszcze ochłonąć po spotkaniu z dzierżawcami, ten żałosny widok wyraźnie rozsierdził.

\- Banda idiotów! Jeśli pozwolimy im na to, to niedługo puszczą nas z torbami! Wiesz co powiedzieli? ,,Czy decyzje panienki, jako osoby niepełnoletniej, są aby na pewno wiążące?" Wyobrażasz to sobie? – dziewczyna ze złością zaczęła kroić pieczeń z zająca.

\- Twój papa zawsze sobie wspaniale z nimi radził. – odparła obojętnym tonem jej babka. Minerwa miała wrażenie, że jej krew zaczyna powoli się gotować.

\- Papa to, papa tamto! Teraz go nie ma, a ktoś musi przywrócić tu porządek! Jak możesz pozwalać by nas okradali, chcesz żeby to wszystko popadło w ruinę?!- po chwili Minerwa żałowała swojej gwałtowności, bo nagły wybuch jej szkockiego temperamentu musiał głęboko zaboleć babkę. W szarych oczach starszej wiedźmy pojawiła się głęboka uraza.

\- Jak… jak śmiesz! – Theresa wstała gwałtownie, jej ręce drżały. – Jak możesz tak mówić o swoich czcigodnych rodzicach! To męczennicy, oddali życie za bezpieczeństwo naszej społeczności! Powinnaś pielęgnować ich pamięć!

\- I co, mam godzinami siedzieć przy ich grobach, mówić do milczącego portretu, popaść w zupełną bierność i apatię?! Przecież nie o to im chodziło! Musimy myśleć o przyszłości, o dbaniu o dziedzictwo McGonagallów! – Minerwa również wstała, była już tego samego wzrostu co jej babka.

\- Ty niewdzięcznico! To w tej szkole nakładli ci takich głupstw do głowy? Nic nie rozumiesz, bo jesteś tylko głupią dziewczyną! Po co ci ta ziemia? Żaden z ciebie dziedzic! Zejdź mi z oczu! – lady McGonagall trzęsła się ze złości, dyszała ciężko, a jej głos z każdym słowem stawał się coraz bardziej piskliwy. Po raz pierwszy w jej oczach Minerwa zobaczyła czystą niechęć i odrazę.

Przez chwilę dziewczyna była jak sparaliżowana. Babka nigdy nie zwróciła się do niej w ten sposób. Owszem, wielokrotnie wyrażała swoje pretensje do Clary, że nie urodziła chłopca, ale Minerwę zawsze otaczała bezwarunkową miłością. Teraz nie było w niej nawet śladów tego uczucia. Minerwa miała wrażenie, że ma przed sobą wynaturzoną karykaturę dawnej babki, niegdyś tak kochającej, wiernej i dumnej. Poczuła się dogłębnie zraniona, boleśnie odtrącona przez jedyną rodzinę, przez kobietę, która zawsze była jej ostoją, wsparciem i wzorem. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Jakaś część jej podszeptywała że babka oszalała, że nie wie co mówi, ale z drugiej strony to były jedyne słowa skierowane bezpośrednio do niej, Minerwy, od trzech tygodni. W umyśle Minerwy pojawiła się natrętna myśl, że może właśnie te słowa oddały wszystkie prawdziwe uczucia, jakie Theresa do niej żywiła. Była nikim, nic nie wartą dziewczyną, ostatnią z rodu McGonagallów.

Minerwa zrobiła jedyną rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy – odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z jadalni, a potem z rezydencji. Na zewnątrz przemieniła się w kotkę i zniknęła za rogiem monumentalnego budynku w momencie, gdy w oddali rozległ się pierwszy grzmot – sygnalizujący bliską gwałtowną letnią burzę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus ostrożnie mieszał bulgoczący wywar w ogromnym kotle. Był w swoim małym domku w Irlandii, ciesząc się wakacjami. Oczywiście potrzebował nieco ciszy i spokoju, ale skrycie już tęsknił za Hogwartem. Za uczniami, codziennie stawiającymi przed nim nowe wyzwania. Albus kochał swoją pracę, a wakacje, choć teoretycznie powinny nastrajać go świeżością i radością, wyzwalały w nim spychane na dalszy plan pokłady melancholii. Przez lata zrobił naprawdę wiele, by ten mały domek na irlandzkim odludziu był maksymalnie promienny i przytulny, ale mimo to jego atmosfera nie przeganiała wspomnień o Gellercie. Albus uniósł głowę, wydawało mu się, że słyszy odległy grzmot. Oczywiście pogoda za oknem wydawała się przepiękna, ale czarodziej wiedział, jak kapryśne bywają letnie burze. Dlatego wrócił do cierpliwego mieszania, gdy nagle poczuł szarpnięcie. Chochla wypadła mu z ręki, robiąc miejsce dla różdżki. Ktoś właśnie brutalnie przedarł się przez jego ochronne bariery, otaczające ten mały kawałek irlandzkiej ziemi. Albus nie był głupcem, wiedział że niewiele osób jest w stanie tego dokonać. Myśląc o najgorszym, wybiegł przed dom.

Na zewnątrz jednak nie spotkał osoby, której najbardziej się bał. Zamiast niego, na tle zachodzącego różową łuną słońca, Albus ujrzał ogromny czarny kształt. Uniósł różdżkę w obronnym geście, gdy kolosalny smok, czarny hebrydzki, zbliżał się z każdym machnięciem ogromnych, błoniastych skrzydeł. Ten widok natychmiast przywołał wspomnienie śmierci Constance. Ten smok był jednak mniejszy i wydawał się być samcem, choć Albus nie mógł być pewien. Mając w pamięci, że smoki komunikują się za pomocą umysłu, Albus już miał zamiar wysłać w jego kierunku myślową sondę, gdy zobaczył na jego grzbiecie ciemny kształt.

Jeszcze jedno uderzenie skrzydeł i Albus rozpoznał drobną sylwetkę. Do smoczego grzbietu przywarła Minerwa McGonagall. Była cała mokra, jakby leciała przez deszczowe chmury - ciemnozielony płaszcz ciasno opatulał jej filigranową figurę, a mokre włosy opadały na twarz. Szmaragdowe oczy były rozbiegane, jakby dopiero co uciekła przed czymś straszliwym. Albus opuścił różdżkę – ta dziewczyna wyraźnie potrzebowała pomocy.

\- Minerwa! Co się stało? – gdy smok wylądował z małym trzęsieniem ziemi, Albus podbiegł bliżej. Dziewczyna zsunęła się ze smoczego grzbietu, a potem niezdarnie podniosła, jakby nie wierząc, że stoi na stabilnym podłożu. Albus podbiegł do niej, pozwolił, by wsparła się na jego ramieniu, nie zważając na groźne prychnięcia smoka. Dziewczyna musiała coś przekazać magicznemu stworowi, bo ten rzucił Albusowi ostatnie złowrogie spojrzenie i wystartował w górę.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie miałam za bardzo gdzie się udać, powiedziałam mu, żeby zaniósł mnie do ciebie. Nie sądziłam tylko, że mieszkasz tak daleko od Hogwartu. –Minerwa wyraźnie starała się iść o własnych siłach, ale jeśli podejrzenia Albusa były słuszne, to musiała spędzić na smoczym grzbiecie kilka godzin.

\- Wejdź, zaraz mi wszystko opowiesz. Tamtędy, usiądź przy kominku. – delikatnie poprowadził ją do salonu, jednocześnie niewerbalnie sprzątając nieco, w myśli przeklinając swoje lenistwo.

\- Albus, chyba coś przypaliłeś.

Czarodziej zdusił przekleństwo. Oczywiście nie zgasił ognia pod kotłem. Gdy wbiegł do kuchni, jego wywar zdążył wykipieć, pokrywając całą kuchnię szarą mazią. A przecież zastanawiał się nawet czy nie robić tej mikstury w laboratorium! Jęknął tylko.

\- Chłoczyść! – usłyszał miękki głos obok siebie. Minerwa kilka razy machnęła różdżką, pozbywając się większości brudu.

\- Jak zawsze- natychmiast zaprowadzasz porządek tam gdzie się zjawiasz. – Albus zachichotał, odwracając się do dziewczyny. Jednakże uśmiech zamarł na jego ustach, gdy zobaczył jej pełne bólu oczy.

\- Niektórych rzeczy nie da się tak łatwo uporządkować, Albusie. – odpowiedziała cicho.

Gdy już usiedli w zagraconym salonie, odzwierciedlającym ekstrawagancję właściciela, Albus cicho zapytał:

\- Co się wydarzyło?

Minerwa przez chwilę milczała, bezwiednie zaciskając usta. Możliwe, że już żałowała swojego przybycia tutaj. Jednocześnie coś istotnego musiało się wydarzyć, skoro przeleciała przez pół kraju na smoczym grzbiecie.

\- Mogę tutaj zostać? Nie wrócę już tam, nie mam już siły. – wreszcie wydobyła z siebie głos. Albus ze zdumieniem usłyszał w nim desperację.

\- Minerwo, najpierw musisz opowiedzieć mi co się stało, potem postanowimy co będzie dalej. – Albus ścisnął jej drżącą dłoń, dodając jej otuchy. Gdy wreszcie uniosła na niego swoje szmaragdowe oczy, widział, jak wiele kosztowały ją kolejne słowa.

\- Babcia oszalała! – wyrzuciła z siebie, a jej drobną sylwetką zaczęły wstrząsać spazmy, które starała się opanować, oddychając głęboko. Jednakże po chwili tylko łapczywie nabierała powietrza, a Albus zobaczył jak przedmioty w salonie zaczynają unosić się, więc z jednej strony otoczył ją ochronną magiczną bańką, a z drugiej objął ramieniem, nie zważając na iskry błądzące po jej dłoniach i włosach.

\- Zrobiła ci krzywdę? – zapytał cicho. Podniosła głowę i gwałtownie pokręciła głową. Wzięła jeszcze kilka głębokich oddechów, poczym wyciągnęła kraciastą chustkę z kieszeni sukienki i wytarła nos.

\- Całkowicie straciła poczucie rzeczywistości – nic nie robi, tylko biega po rezydencji, opuszcza ją jedynie by nawiedzić grobowiec rodziców, służba odeszła, skrzaty poumierały, wszystko było w ruinie. Prawie cały miesiąc usiłowałam to doprowadzić do porządku, ale ona nawet nie próbowała mi pomóc, jest jej całkowicie obojętne co się wokół niej dzieje. I ci przeklęci dzierżawcy, okradają nas z wielopokoleniowego dziedzictwa i nawet nie chcieli ze mną rozmawiać, bo nie jestem pełnoletnia! Prosiłam, błagałam, w końcu …. – Minerwa urwała, jej pierś falowała z gniewu, nozdrza drgały ze złości. Była równie wzburzona co przerażona i smutna, choć wizualnie sławny szkocki temperament brał w górę.

\- Nazwała mnie niewdzięcznicą, powiedziała, że jestem nikim, tylko głupią dziewczyną, że po co dbać o posiadłość, skoro nasze nazwisko i tak przepadnie. – wyszeptała, nerwowo gniotąc w rękach chusteczkę.

Albus przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Zawsze buntował się przeciwko sztywnym zasadom dziedziczenia, przeciwko porządkowi społecznemu, który oczekiwał od kobiet jedynie rodzenia kolejnych dziedziców. Choć Albus urodził się w okresie, gdy wiktoriańskie ideały święciły największe triumfy, miał głębokie przekonanie, że czarownicom nie powinno się podcinać skrzydeł, że są tak samo cenne dla ich społeczności jak czarodzieje, jeśli nawet nie bardziej. Nazwanie Minerwy ,,tylko głupią dziewczyną", dotknęło go do żywego.

\- Minnie, tak mi przykro… - pogłaskał ją po ramieniu, wiedząc, że musi powstrzymać wybuch jej wściekłości, bo jeśli oboje zapałają podobnym gniewem, stanowili realne zagrożenie. Logika podpowiadała mu, by do sprawy podejść na chłodno.

\- Cały czas mnie okłamywała! Przecież zawsze byłam jej dumą, jej nadzieją! A teraz co? Nagle okazałam się bezwartościowa? Nie! Ona podświadomie musiała mnie nie cierpieć, ale ciągle mogła mieć ślepą nadzieję, że wydarzy się cud, że mój ojciec będzie miał jeszcze jakieś dziecko! A teraz co? ICH NIE MA! Nie ma nadziei! Jestem ostatnią z McGonagallów, w dodatku niegodną tego nazwiska! Już żaden cud nie uratuje naszej rodziny przed rozpłynięciem w mrokach historii! – Minerwa wstała i zaczęła nerwowo przemierzać niewielkie pomieszczenie i Albus musiał się sporo natrudzić, by utrzymać chroniącą ją bańkę.

\- Minerwo, uspokój się proszę! – pożałował swoich słów, gdy posłała mu pałające gniewem spojrzenie.

\- Och, ty oczywiście nie rozumiesz! Najstarszy Dumbledore, wiecznie w glorii chwały, zawsze opanowany, nieustannie przynoszący chwałę swojemu nazwisku!

Albus na chwilę zamknął oczy. Jego urażona duma miała ochotę wykrzyczeć jej w twarz, że nie ma racji, że jego życie to pasmo błędów, że przez niego cała rodzina się rozpadła, że być może zabił własną siostrę. Żal znów uderzył w niego z podwójną siłą. Z jednej strony, cały czas chodziło o Arianę. Z drugiej, przecież całe cierpienie stojącej przed nim dziewczyny było spowodowane przez jego jeden błąd. Nawet jeśli była tego nieświadoma, miała pełne prawo go obrażać. Dlatego gdy otworzył oczy, nadal nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Lecz ona też się zmieniła. Już nie kipiała gniewem, teraz po prostu stała na środku jego salonu, zakrywając ręką usta.

\- Przepraszam.- Albus zamrugał, myśląc że się przesłyszał. Minerwa nie przepraszała. Była na to zbyt dumna. Jeśli teraz to zrobiła, to musiała czuć, że posunęła się za daleko, choć paradoksalnie, mogłaby go obrażać nieporównanie bardziej.

\- To co teraz? – zapytał, jego głos dziwnie słaby od emocji.

\- Nie wrócę tam. Pozwól mi tu zostać. – rozłożyła ręce w geście bezradności. Albus westchnął:

\- To twoja jedyna rodzina. Tylko ty możesz pomóc jej przejść przez tę żałobę. Nie możesz po prostu odwrócić się od niej plecami.

\- Ja wiem, wiem. Skoro ma mnie za słabe dziecko, to uciekając, pewnie potwierdziłam jej urojenia. Tylko żeby tam wrócić i pokazać jej, że się myli, że będę walczyć o moje dziedzictwo, potrzebuję siły, Albusie. Nie tylko ona mierzy się z żałobą. Straciłam rodziców i przez pół roku utrzymywałam silną fasadę. Nie daję rady, to chyba jest zbyt wiele.

Albus otworzył szeroko oczy. Po raz pierwszy do tamtego grudniowego dnia była z nim zupełnie szczera. Otworzyła przed nim najtrwalsze ze swoich bram. Teraz już rozumiał. Hipokryzją byłoby wysłanie jej do złowieszczej rezydencji, z oszalałą z bólu lady McGonagall. Ale czy z tej sytuacji było jakieś wyjście? Albus był zdeterminowany je znaleźć, był jej winien chociaż tyle.

\- Zrobię wszystko, żeby ci pomóc, ale nie możesz tu po prostu zostać. Nawet jeśli jeszcze nie zaczęła cię szukać, to jesteś niepełnoletnia i to lady McGonagall pozostaje twoją opiekunką.

\- Ona pewnie nie chce mnie widzieć. Moglibyśmy napisać do niej i powiedzieć, że odbywam tu praktyki transmutacyjne, prowadzę badania nad animagami, cokolwiek! – zaprotestowała Minerwa gwałtownie.

\- To nie byłoby właściwe. – Albus nie mógł nic poradzić na rumieniec zalewający jego twarz. Minerwa musiała to zauważyć i zrozumieć jego aluzję. Odwróciła głowę.

\- Chciałabym po prostu mieć nieco spokoju, powietrza, które nie byłoby zatrute żałobą i utraconymi ambicjami. – Minerwa westchnęła, a do chatki Albusa wdarł się magiczny podmuch wiatru.

 _Przyleciała tu na smoku i z miejsca zrobiła istne trzęsienie ziemi. –_ pomyślał Albus, jednocześnie pomstując nad światem, w którym to nastolatka okazywała więcej dojrzałości niż jej babka. Wtem przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Rozważał go przez chwilę, natychmiast wyłapując jego słabe punkty, ale w tej sytuacji być może to było najlepsze wyjście.

 _-_ Znam takie miejsce. I już dawno chciałem cię tam zabrać. Co sądzisz o kursie alchemii pod okiem Nicolasa Flamela i jego żony?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa przetransmutowała swoją letnią sukienkę w poważniejsze szaty czarownicy, podczas gdy profesor Dumbledore poszedł zapakować potrzebne rzeczy. Oczywiście już żałowała swojej zupełnie nieprzemyślanej akcji. Gniew i żal nie usprawiedliwiały ucieczki na smoku. W dodatku nie zabrała ze sobą nic oprócz różdżki i tego co miała na sobie. Magicznie rozczesała włosy, które częściowo zdążyły wyschnąć po tym jak przeleciała przez sam środek szalejącej burzy. Dopiero szok na twarzy jej ulubionego profesora na jej widok uświadomił jej, jak poważne konsekwencje miała jej ucieczka. Oczywiście nie chciała robić mu kłopotu, podświadomie miała nadzieję że akurat przebywa w Hogwarcie i że to tam zaniesie ją smok. Gdy wyleciała z burzowych chmur z przerażeniem odkryła, że pod nią nie ma szkockich wzgórz, lecz wzburzone morze. Było za późno by się cofać, postanowiła zaufać smoczemu instynktowi. Ten naturalnie przywiódł ją bezbłędnie do celu, nawet jeśli ten cel znajdował się w Irlandii.

Trudno byłoby jej wytłumaczyć, dlaczego miała niezachwiane przekonanie, że jedynie Albus może jej pomóc. Ostatecznie był jej nauczycielem, z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał rozwiązywać problemy histeryczki na smoku. Ze złością zaplatała długi warkocz. Miała nadzieję, że nie miał jej tego za złe, że tak na niego wtedy naskoczyła. Obraziła go straszliwie, a on jeszcze jej pomagał. Minerwa miała ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. Przez całe pół roku robiła wszystko, by nikogo nie wciągać w tę spiralę żalu i cierpienia, w jakiej pogrążyła się jej babka, w której ona sama ledwo się odnajdywała. Z tego też powodu pomyślała o Albusie, nie o Poppy czy innych przyjaciołach. Tylko on mógł znieść to wszystko: jej wybuchy złości, zagubienie, natłok magii i emocji.

Była mu więcej niż wdzięczna. Dodatkowo była podekscytowana. Nicolas Flamel, Odwieczny, twórca Kamienia Filozoficznego, był jedną z najsławniejszych postaci w czarodziejskim świecie. Na wspomnienie jego imienia, Minerwa mimowolnie przypomniała sobie długie godziny spędzone w bibliotece McGonagallów, spędzone na czytaniu życiorysów największych czarodziejów. Wiedziała, że Flamelowie byli wielkimi przyjaciółmi Albusa i chciała by zobaczyli dumną dziedziczkę McGonagallów, a nie zagubioną i zdenerwowaną nastolatkę. Starannie upinała włosy, nie mogąc się doczekać poznania legendarnych czarodziejów.

\- Gotowa? – Albus wszedł do salonu z średniej wielkości walizką.

\- Tak. Jak się tam dostaniemy? – wsunęła ostatni luźny kosmyk za ucho.

\- Daj rękę, teleportujemy się.

Minerwa podała mu dłoń, a po chwili poczuła znajome szarpnięcie. Wielokrotnie aportowała się z rodzicami czy babką, nie musiała się więc obawiać mdłości i zawrotów głowy. Wylądowali idealnie, przed średniej wielkości wiejskim domem, otoczonym pięknym ogrodem. Z tyłu w oddali widać było jeszcze jeden dom, dobrze oświetlony.

\- Pracownia alchemiczna. – mruknął profesor, prowadząc ją do głównego budynku, do drzwi z kołatką w kształcie małpki. Zastukał trzy razy, dość zdenerwowany.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, Minerwa zobaczyła względnie niskiego czarodzieja. Miał śmieszne szare, rzadkie włosy, sterczące na różne strony i równie zabawne bokobrody. Był dość krępy, i choć pierwsze wrażenie było dość komiczne, to badawcze, paciorkowe oczy zdradzały inteligencję. Wzrok naukowca natychmiast spoczął na Minerwie, choć mag zwracał się do Albusa.

\- Albus! Cóż cię przywiodło w nasze skromne progi po tak długim okresie milczenia? – głos czarodzieja był wysoki, ale nie piskliwy. Minerwa lekko zmarszczyła brwi – była przekonana, że nauczyciel transmutacji jest z Flamelami w bliskich relacjach.

\- Przybywam z kolejną duszą spragnioną wiedzy. Poznaj moją najlepszą uczennicę, pannę Minerwę McGonagall. Minerwo, oto Nicolas Flamel. – Albus dokonał formalnej prezentacji. Minerwa wyuczonym gestem podała dłoń czarodziejowi, który uścisnął ja delikatnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej twarzy.

\- Niezwykle mi miło, panno McGonagall. Proszę przyjąć moje kondolencje z powodu śmierci rodziców.

Zanim Minerwa zdążyła odpowiedzieć, za Flamelem pojawiła się niepozorna kobieta, z brązowymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami.

\- Albus. – Minerwa ze zdziwieniem zobaczyła jak profesor Dumbledore z szacunkiem całuje dłoń tej kobiety, a potem jeszcze oba policzki.

\- Perenelle, to jest panna Minerwa McGonagall. Minerwo, żona Nicolasa, Perenelle Flamel.

Minerwa podała rękę kobiecie, jednocześnie czując na sobie jej lustrujące spojrzenie.

\- Nie będziemy rozmawiać na progu. Zapraszam, panno McGonagall. – jej ton był ciepły, choć uprzejmy uśmiech wydawał się nieszczery. Minerwa weszła do środka i pozwoliła Nicolasami odebrać swoją pelerynę. Następnie udała się z Albusem do salonu. Dom Flamelów wydał jej się zagracony do granic możliwości. Wszędzie były jakieś pamiątki, bibeloty. Jakby nie potrafili pozbyć się tego, co zgromadzili przez długie lata. Minerwa sama mieszkała w domach pełnych pamiątek z przeszłości, ale McGonagallowie urządzali swoje wnętrza ze smakiem, a jeśli coś im nie pasowało i nie było silnie związane z historią rodu, nie mieli sentymentów. Tutaj czuło się historię. Średniowieczne gliniane naczynia, meble w stylu wczesnego empire, każda epoka była reprezentowana przez grupę jakiś przedmiotów. Nic do siebie nie pasowało. Jednocześnie obserwując Albusa, Minerwa dostrzegła że czuje się tu zupełnie swobodnie. Musiało mu odpowiadać to typowo wiktoriańskie zagracenie . Ostatecznie od biedy można było uznać ten dom za przytulny.

\- Herbaty? – zapytała słodko Perenelle. Minerwa skinęła głową, zajmując miejsce na fotelu obok Albusa. Zastanawiała się, jak ma się do niego zwracać. Mówiła do niego po imieniu tylko gdy rozmawiali w cztery oczy, ale z drugiej strony Flamelowie byli jego bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Dodatkowo Minerwa nie wiedziała, jak czarodziej wytłumaczy ich zjawienie. Czy wyjawi im prawdę o stanie lady McGonagall? Choć nadal wściekła na babkę, Minerwa nie chciała, by wieść o jej kiepskim stanie rozeszła się. Dlatego na razie postanowiła słuchać i obserwować.

\- Sporo o tobie słyszeliśmy, panno McGonagall. Albus potrafił godzinami rozprawiać o twych talentach, w samych superlatywach. – zaczął Nicolas, podając Minerwie filiżankę z herbatą, podczas gdy jego żona stawiała na stole ciasto.

\- Zapewne przesadza. – Minerwa nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła. Czuła się niezręcznie.

\- Nicolas, Perenelle, wiem że to dziwna prośba, ale czy ja i Minerwa moglibyśmy tu się zatrzymać na jakiś czas? Minerwa nie może wrócić do rezydencji McGonagallów, a nie może też zamieszkać u mnie.

\- Dlaczego panna McGonagall nie może wrócić do domu? Oczywiście możecie tu zostać tak długo jak chcecie, ale wolelibyśmy nie mierzyć się z wściekłą lady McGonagall, z całym szacunkiem, panienko. – natychmiast odpowiedział Nicolas na pytanie Albusa. Nauczyciel spojrzał na Minerwę, jakby szukając jej aprobaty.

\- Moja babka nie radzi sobie z żałobą. W chwili obecnej nie jestem w stanie jej pomóc, jeśli rozumieją państwo co to znaczy mierzyć się z wściekłą lady McGonagall, to wiedzą państwo również, że potrzeba do tego nie lada siły. – Minerwa mówiła spokojnie, choć ręce lekko jej drżały. Jak bardzo obraz jej babki znany wszystkim różnił się od obecnego stanu…

Wtem twarze Flamelów się zmieniły. Spojrzeli po sobie, jakby upewniając się, czy ich tok myślenia jest właściwy. Perenelle cicho zapytała:

\- A twoja żałoba? Przecież to ty straciłaś rodziców.

Minerwa wzięła głęboki oddech. Powoli zaczynali pojmować jej sytuację i zrzucając z siebie ten ciężar, czuła chwilową ulgę.

\- Minerwa potrzebuje spokoju i zajęcia, dlatego wasz dom był pierwszym miejscem, które przyszło mi na myśl. – wtrącił Albus.

\- Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu, więc… - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale Perenelle jej przerwała.

\- Młoda damo, będę zaszczycona, jeśli zechcesz być moim gościem. Ale od teraz masz się do nas zwracać po imieniu, Perenelle i Nicolas.

\- Dziękuję, to niezwykle miłe z waszej strony, że nie macie nic przeciwko przyjęciu zupełnie obcej osoby, uciekinierki, można by rzec. I proszę, Minerwa, nie panna McGonagall. – Minerwa uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Nicolas podał jej talerz z ciastem, mówiąc:

\- Nie jesteś nam zupełnie obca. Twoje nazwisko mówi nam wiele, ale troska Albusa o ciebie jeszcze więcej.

Minerwa uniosła brew, a Albus się lekko zarumienił, odpowiadając:

\- Mówiłem, że jest absolutnie wyjątkowa! Przyleciała do mnie na smoku, najprawdziwszym czarnym hebrydzkim.

Minerwa posłała mu karcące spojrzenie, a Perenelle wybuchła śmiechem. Nicolas zaczął dopytywać o szczegóły, a Albus wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony z siebie. Minerwa już wiedziała, że choć najpierw dwójka Odwiecznych była do niej z jakiegoś powodu sceptycznie nastawiona, to teraz już zdążyli ją polubić, a ona zaczynała czuć się w ich towarzystwie zupełnie swobodnie. Pierwsze lody były przełamane, dzięki jej szczerości i ich empatii. Minerwa już nie mogła się doczekać, aż Nicolas pokaże jej pracownię.


	19. Chapter 19

Tydzień później Albus siedział w ogrodzie Flamelów, obserwując białe obłoki leniwie sunące po letnim niebie. Choć ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać, wypatrywał sowy. Zaraz po przyjeździe do Odwiecznych napisali wspólnie list do lady McGonagall, wyjaśniając, że Minerwa przez trzy tygodnie będzie pobierać kurs alchemii u najlepszego alchemika w Wielkiej Brytanii. Albusowi list wydawał się nadto oficjalny, ale Minerwa przekonała go, że babka tego się spodziewa i prawdopodobnie wcale nie szaleje z niepokoju. Odpowiedź nie nadeszła, choć wyraźnie o nią prosili. Flamelowie przez krąg znajomych dowiedzieli się, że lady McGonagall nie kontaktowała się z nikim oraz że raczej nie opuszczała rezydencji. Minerwa przyjęła te wieści ze spokojem, choć Albus wiedział, że każdego dnia zbierała siły na czekającą ją konfrontację.

Flamelowie cały czas pamiętali Gellerta, jedynego przyjaciela, którego Albus przyprowadził do ich domu, dlatego początkowo z dystansem podeszli do ciemnowłosej uczennicy. Jednakże byli ludźmi bardzo dobrymi i empatycznymi, a historia Minerwy silnie przemówiła do ich wyobraźni. Albus był zdumiony, że dziewczyna odważyła się być z nimi szczera, ale albo od razu wyczuła ich esencjonalne dobro, albo doskonale wiedziała jak grać na ludzkich emocjach, ale to Albus wykluczał. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się, że w gruncie rzeczy Minerwa jest podobna do Flamelów, że ma w sobie ten pierwiastek dobra, który sprawiał, że Albus zawierzyłby jej wszystko, bez względu na jej potęgę i wybuchowy temperament. Nauczyciel transmutacji zauważył też, że maniery, inteligencja i opanowanie Minerwy zrobiły ogromne wrażenie na Odwiecznych. Owszem, opowiadał im o niej wiele razy, ale wiedział, że uważali jego opowieści w połowie za zmyślone. Już pierwsze godziny, które Minerwa spędziła z nimi w pracowni otworzyły im oczy. Może nie miała tak wielkiego talentu do eliksirów i alchemii jak do transmutacji i obrony przed czarną magią, ale zaimponowała Nicolasowi znajomością rzadkich składników, biegłym rozumieniem magicznych runów i francuskiego oraz zupełnie innym, innowacyjnym spojrzeniem na niektóre procesy. Ona z kolei wypytywała go o jego wszystkie zetknięcia z animagami. Albus raz ledwo powstrzymał chichot, widząc jak dziewczyna robi notatki rozmawiając z starszym czarodziejem. Bardzo poważnie podeszła do swojego kursu alchemii, a jednocześnie starała się wchłonąć jak najwięcej wiedzy, zupełnie tak jak w Hogwarcie. Albus czuł przypływ nostalgii, obserwując jak z ciekawością absorbuje słowa Nicolasa, a on wpada w ten osobliwy nastrój, gdy całą swoją wiedzą chce podzielić się z resztą świata.

Albusa z rozmyślań wybiło pojawienie się Perenelle. Przysiadła się do niego, po czym się odezwała:

\- Ani trochę nie przesadzałeś, opisując to dziecko.

\- Nie. Ale nie myślałem, że tak szybko się do niej przekonasz.

\- Albusie, poznałam wiele potężnych czarodziejów i czarownic. Nikt nie był tak silny jak ta dziewczyna. Nawet ty.

\- Nie widziałaś jej kiedy się dowiedziała, że jej rodzice zostali zamordowani. Ja po prostu się rozpłakałem, ona nie uroniła ani jednej łzy.

\- Dotarły do nas relacje z pogrzebu. Myślałam że to efekt wychowania, wpływ babki, szok, że ewentualnie nie przyjęła tego do świadomości. Ale teraz widzę że nie, ona jest pod nieustanną kontrolą. Albusie, to dziecko jest zupełnie świadome swojej mocy i tego, co tą mocą może osiągnąć, a mimo to nie popada w megalomanię, to jest dla mnie niesamowite.

\- Tak, mnie też to ujęło. Jak się dowiedziałem, ta kontrola to wpływ jej ojca. Ambasador czuł, że taka moc może być użyta do złych celów. Był mądrym człowiekiem. Nie zasługiwał na taką śmierć. A Minerwa nie zasługiwała na taką stratę.

\- Albusie, może powinieneś jej powiedzieć. To silna dziewczyna, a zasługuje na to, by wiedzieć kim jest potwór, który zamordował jej rodziców.

\- Wiem! Wiem! Nienawidzę siebie, bo patrzę na nią każdego dnia i po prostu się boję! Boję się, Perenelle. Jak ona zareaguje? Jest silna, ale nawet ona nie zniesie tego. Wiesz, dlaczego przyleciała do mnie? Bo wierzyła , że jej pomogę, bo ufa mi! Co zrobi, gdy się dowie, że uciekła do człowieka, który kocha bestię, która zabiła jej rodziców? Zawodzę ją każdego dnia i nie mogę sobie wybaczyć tej słabości, ale nie potrafię jej przezwyciężyć.

\- Wolałbyś by dowiedziała się od kogoś innego?

\- Nie. Ale znienawidzi mnie, będzie patrzeć z odrazą. Nie zniósłbym tego.

\- To chodzi ci o jej dobro, czy o swój obraz w jej oczach? Albusie, popełniasz ten sam błąd co kiedyś – skupiasz się na sobie.

\- Bo to wszystko sprowadza się do jednego – ja albo on. Żeby zmazać tę plamę na honorze, by pomścić jej rodziców, musiałbym zabić Gellerta. Nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

\- Masz rację, to sprowadza się do ciebie i do niego. Ale jeśli ty nie spróbujesz, ona kiedyś to zrobi. I zginie, bo tylko ty możesz pokonać Gellerta.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Albus czuł potężne uderzenia oszalałego serca. Perenelle miała rację, ale on czuł się zbyt słaby, niegotowy. Spojrzał na Odwieczną – bez obaw wpatrywała się prosto w słońce.

\- Jeśli jej powiem, obiecaj mi coś. Wesprzesz Minerwę. Tak jak kiedyś mnie. Nie mógłbym zostawić jej samej, nie teraz.

\- Oczywiście. Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, wypędzę cię stąd i zacznę składać w całość jej utraconą niewinność. Z zaznaczeniem, że to Gellert jej ją odebrał, nie ty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie odkąd Minerwa opuściła rezydencję McGonagallów na smoku. I musiała przyznać, że dawno nie czuła się tak dobrze. W cichym, kornwalijskim domku Flamelów miała swobodę, możliwość przemyślenia i poukładania wszystkiego. Pustka, którą boleśnie odczuwała od ponad pół roku, teraz nie dawała się tak bardzo we znaki. Minerwa wreszcie miała okazję całkowitego wyciszenia, zaakceptowania swojej straty, pogodzenia się z cierpieniem. Samotnie przeżywała swoją żałobę, nikt z pozostałych mieszkańców domu Flamelów nie oczekiwał, że będzie się dzielić swoim cierpieniem, a jednocześnie Minerwa mogła być pewna, że zarówno Flamelowie jak i Albus są zawsze gotowi jej wysłuchać i ją wesprzeć.

Zaczynała z większą wyrozumiałością oceniać zachowanie swojej babki. Lady McGonagall doświadczyła najgorszej rzeczy, jaka może spotkać matkę – była zmuszona pochować swoje wszystkie dzieci. Minerwa, wiedząc już, że opanowanie to jedynie maska, rozumiała, że o ile jej babka jakoś poradziła sobie ze śmiercią Constance, to tragiczny zgon Roberta i Clary był ostatecznym ciosem. Samotność, apatia i pusty dom pełen wspomnień i pamiątek na pewno nie pomagały w żałobie. Minerwa była już świadoma, że babka tak naprawdę nie uważała jej za głupią dziewczynę, że tamte słowa były wypowiedziane w gniewie, były namiastką obrony przed bezkompromisowymi oskarżeniami. Minerwa potrzebowała spokoju, by to pojąć i poukładać sobie w głowie. Wyszła z tego silniejsza, otwarta na przebaczenie, gotowa walczyć o przytomność umysłu babki i rozpadające się dziedzictwo McGonagallów.

Lecz oprócz długo poszukiwanego spokoju Minerwa znalazła u Flamelów też przyjaźń. Byli wspaniałymi ludźmi – mieli w sobie o wiele więcej spokoju i ciepła niż większość – jakby długie życie uświadomiło im co w ziemskim pobycie jest najważniejsze. Nicolas posiadał ogromną wiedzę, Minerwa mogłaby go słuchać godzinami. Przy tym miał olbrzymie pokłady cierpliwości, zawsze z uśmiechem odpowiadając na nawet najbardziej absurdalne pytania. Jednocześnie traktował ją jak sobie równą, chociaż dzieliła ich kilkusetletnia różnica wieku. Naprawdę wiele nauczyła się przez te dwa tygodnie w kwestii alchemii, udało jej się też podsunąć Nicolasowi zupełnie nową teorię, która po pierwszych próbach była słuszna. Nicolas specjalizował się w wykorzystaniu substancji pochodzących od magicznych zwierząt. Minerwa, jako Smocza Wojowniczka, intuicyjnie widziała pewne wzory działania z smoczymi łuskami, pazurami czy krwią. Jeśli Nicolas był tym zdumiony, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać – obiecał nawet, że jeśli jego odkrycie będzie istotne, uzna ją za współodkrywczynię!

Perenelle, była inna. Jej inteligencja nie była czysto naukowa, ta niepozorna kobieta jak nikt znała się na emocjach. Była niczym balsam, czasem po prostu siedząc obok, nawet się nie odzywając. Minerwa miała nigdy nie zapomnieć wspaniałego gestu, który Odwieczna wykonała podczas jej pierwszej nocy u Flamelów. Najpierw Minerwa dostała własny pokój, a gdy Perenelle zorientowała się, że Minerwa nie ma nic oprócz jednej szaty i różdżki, pożyczyła jej cały kosz własnych ubrań. Gdy Minerwa próbowała zasnąć w zupełnie nowym miejscu, ta miła kobieta po prostu przyszła, opatuliła ją kołdrą i zaczęła opowiadać jej historie na dobranoc, pełne fascynujących historycznych postaci i wydarzeń. Teraz Minerwa rozumiała, dlaczego Albus traktował Perenelle jak matkę. Była tak esencjonalnie dobra, że Minerwa, która nigdy nie doświadczyła prawdziwie czułej matczynej miłości, szybko przylgnęła do nieumierającej kobiety. Z każdego jej gestu biło zrozumienie i ciepło, a Minerwa czerpała z tego pełnymi garściami. Choć żałowała swojej nieodpowiedzialnej ucieczki, to cieszyła się, że dzięki temu poznała tak wspaniałych ludzi.

\- Próbowałaś tych jabłek? – Minerwa była tak pogrążona we własnych myślach, że nawet nie zauważyła, że Albus znalazł jej kryjówkę wśród żółtych mleczów w starym sadzie Flamelów.

Sam Albus jak zwykle był pełen zrozumienia, nawet jeśli w domu Flamelów wydawał się nieco przygaszony. Jego oczy nie migotały tak jak zwykle, a kilkukrotnie Minerwa zobaczyła jego grymas na widok jakiegoś przedmiotu, jakby dręczyły go jakieś potwory przeszłości. Minerwa od dawna znała swojego profesora, więc natychmiast zauważyła tę subtelną zmianę.

\- Nie, najpierw chciałam zapytać Perenelle czy wszystkich nie pozbierać. Albo upiec jakąś szarlotkę. Przydać się im na coś, a nie nadużywać ich gościnności. – odpowiedziała, podnosząc z ziemi idealnie czerwone jabłko.

\- Przestań, za bardzo cię polubili, żeby mówić o nadużywaniu gościnności. – Albus pogładził pień jabłonki.

\- Niemniej jednak jestem tu już drugi tydzień i choć mogłabym w tej sielankowej atmosferze spędzić całe miesiące, to chyba pora pomyśleć o powrocie. – Minerwa z westchnieniem usiadła pod drzewem, wdychając zapach kwiatów i traw.

\- Jesteś pewna? Przemówienie lady McGonagall do rozsądku będzie kosztować cię naprawdę dużo siły i nerwów. – Albus machnięciem różdżki zamienił kopiec kreta w prosty drewniany stołek. Minerwa uniosła brew. Z jego upodobaniem do ekstrawagancji spodziewała się obitego aksamitem tronu, nie kuchennego taboretu.

\- Myślę że wiem, czym można do niej przemówić. Jest coś, na czym obu nam zależy w równym stopniu i co mogłoby ewentualnie przywrócić chwałę mojemu nazwisku. – Minerwa długo nad tym myślała i teraz była pewna że wie, jak postępować z owładniętą żałobą babką. Albus, splatający wianek z mleczy, spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Zemsta.

Przez chwilę to słowo zawisło w powietrzu. Albus patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, z jego drżących dłoni wysypały się naręcza żółtych kwiatów. Przez chwile jego usta zadrżały, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chyba się rozmyślił i głęboko westchnął. Odwrócił głowę. Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi i zapytała:

\- Albus? O co chodzi? Wiem, że to nie najszlachetniejsze, ale jeśli coś zdoła do niej przemówić, to pragnienie pomszczenia tak bezsensownej śmierci.

Gdy czarodziej się odezwał, jego głos był dziwnie zachrypnięty:

\- Tak. Masz rację, to zupełnie naturalne. Chodzi tylko o to, że… - urwał, jakby szukał odpowiednich słów. Był dość roztrzęsiony i Minerwa zaczęła się niepokoić. Coś było ewidentnie nie tak. Gdy wreszcie odwrócił się do niej twarzą w twarz zobaczyła cierpienie, o wiele większe niż to, które widziała na twarzy jej babki. Cokolwiek chciał jej w tej chwili przekazać, musiało być straszne. Kręcił głową, jakby nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Uniósł rękę i wykonał szybki obrót palcem wskazującym. Minerwa instynktownie się odwróciła, tym sposobem zawodnicy quidditcha pokazywali manewr beczki, polegający na półobrocie w powietrzu.

Ku jej zdumieniu, na pniu jabłonki, tuż za jej plecami, było coś wyryte. Starła ręką mech, by lepiej to obejrzeć. Najpierw, niżej, ktoś wyrył imię ,,Albus" bardzo znajomym jej charakterem pisma. Wyżej, podkreślone fantazyjną kreską, znajdowało się imię ,,Gellert".

Gellert. Jak Gellert Grindelwald.

Minerwa poderwała się, odskakując od drzewa i wypuszczając z ręki krwistoczerwone jabłko.

Albus również się podniósł i wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku, ale natychmiast ją cofnął.

\- Wyjaśnij. – Minerwa cofnęła się o krok, wskazując na drzewo i wyryte w nim imiona. Sama była zdumiona twardością swojego głosu. Stojący naprzeciw niej czarodziej zaczął mówić cicho:

\- Oprócz Aberfortha miałem jeszcze siostrę. Arianę. Słodkie, kochane dziecko. Raz grupa mugolów zobaczyła jak używa magii. Zaatakowali ją i już nigdy nie była taka jak dawniej. Nie kontrolowała swoich mocy. Była wystraszona i nerwowa. W domu siedziało się jak na szpilkach, bo w każdej chwili mogła zbić szyby w oknach, wywołać eksplozję. Ojciec nie wytrzymał, dokonał zemsty. Skazali go na dożywocie w Azkabanie, gdzie potem zmarł. Ja i Aberforth poszliśmy do Hogwartu, matka opiekowała się Arianą w domu. Pewnego dnia Ariana nie zapanowała nad swoją mocą, matka zginęła. Ktoś musiał zająć się Arianą, Aberforth chciał, miał z nią lepszy kontakt, ale on jeszcze się uczył, a to ja stałem się głową rodziny. Dopiero co opuściłem Hogwart, świat stał przede mną otworem, a musiałem wrócić do Doliny Godryka by zająć się niespełna rozumu siostrą. Kochałem ją, ale byłem egoistą, widziałem ją jako łańcuch, kulę u nogi. I wtedy zjawił się on. Gellert. Czarujący, pewny siebie, potężny. Pełen wizjonerskich idei o piękniejszym świecie, bez ukrywania się przed mugolami, z magią jako nadrzędną wartością. ,,Dla większego dobra", ,,ku chwale magii", oczarował mnie prawie natychmiast. Tak bardzo chciałem być częścią jego naprawy świata, ale pozostawał jeden ,,problem" – Ariana. Była kłótnia między nami a Aberforthem. Gellert rzucił klątwę Cruciatus na mojego brata. Zaczął się pojedynek, miedzy nami trzema. Ariana chciała nas rozdzielić i… zginęła. To mogłem być ja… ja mogłem zabić własną siostrę. Gellert uciekł i nigdy więcej go nie spotkałem. Minerwo…

Albus urwał, kilka łez lśniło jego policzkach, oczy były pełne bólu i cierpienia, dłonie drżały. Minerwa stała jak sparaliżowana.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. To był jakiś koszmar, najgorszy ze snów. Jej ulubiony nauczyciel, jej wzór, człowiek, o którym pierwszym pomyślała w momencie kryzysu, nie był tym załamanym, zniszczonym człowiekiem. Dumbledore jakiego znała nigdy nie dałby się omamić takiemu szaleńcowi jak Grindelwald. Nie pokochałby człowieka, który parał się czarną magią, który zadawał ból, który mordował z zimną krwią. Albus, jej przyjaciel, nie kochałby nadal człowieka, który być może zabił jego siostrę, który skłócił go z bratem, który zamordował rodziców Minerwy. To nie był Albus.

Ale czy ten miły, zawsze pomocny i mądry Albus naprawdę istniał? Czy nie był maską, albo wytworem jej wyobraźni, spragnionej jakiegoś bohatera, człowieka, który by ją rozumiał? Może ten do głębi zdruzgotany człowiek, który ją oszukiwał, który nie powiedział jej nigdy całej prawdy był prawdziwym Albusem Dumbledore? Czy wtedy, kiedy się dowiedział, kiedy wybuchnął płaczem, to płakał po jej rodzicach, czy po ukochanym, który okazał się wcielonym diabłem? Trzymał ją w niewiedzy przez cały czas. Teraz nagle poczuł wyrzuty sumienia? A może bał się o swojego Gellerta, kiedy zdradziła się ze swoim pragnieniem zemsty?

Minerwa czuła jak jej dłonie zaciskają się w pięści. Jak jej twarz instynktownie zamienia się w kamienną maskę. Jak jej oczy zaczynają ciskać błyskawice. Ogarniało ją bolesne poczucie zdrady, złości i gniewu. Jej moc zerwała się szybko, niczym burza w środku lata. Tym razem jednak gniew nie skutkował chęcią ucieczki. Minerwa chciała konfrontacji. Zniszczenia źródła swojego bólu, poprzez zadanie takich samych cierpień Albusowi. Ale on już cierpiał daleko bardziej. Wyglądał jak wrak dumnego maga, którego znała. Nawet nie zareagował, gdy jej moc zaczynała się wydostawać poza mury, gdy zerwał się potężny wiatr, gdy w powietrzu pojawiły się iskry, gdy unieśli się w górę, kilkanaście metrów nad sad Flamelów.

\- Minerwo… - jego głos był błagalny, jego głowa spuszczona – nie śmiał spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Ale Minerwa nigdy nie czuła się tak zdradzona. Umysł próbował rozpaczliwie kontrolować wydobywającą się z niej moc, ale jej mury upadały. Jedyne co mogła to tworzyć bariery pochłaniające wokół nich dwojga. Jej moc nie uciekała, nie niszczyła wszystkiego co napotkała. Uderzała w Albusa, który nawet nie próbował się bronić, a następnie wracała do niej. Minerwa pochłaniała ją z powrotem, wiedząc, że długo tego nie zniosą, ani ona, ani zdruzgotany Dumbledore.

\- Kochasz go nadal, mimo tego co zrobił? – zapytała, jej głos dziwnie obojętny. Jakby od tej odpowiedzi nie zależało tak wiele…

Dumbledore uniósł głowę, jego kasztanowe włosy i broda wirowały wokół jego twarzy, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że błękitne oczy patrzą prosto na nią.

\- Nie. – wyszeptał. Minerwie przez chwilę przemknęła przez głowę myśl, że może znowu kłamie, że jest żałosnym tchórzem. Ale jednocześnie nie potrafiła mu nie wierzyć. Logika podpowiadała, że ostatecznie przecież opowiedział jej o wszystkim, co musiało wymagać nie lada odwagi.

Trzask. Wszystko ucichło. Najmniejszy podmuch nie burzył parnego letniego powietrza, jakby ogromna wichura przed zaledwie paroma sekundami nie miała miejsca. Minerwa wylądowała miękko na nogach, z kocią zwinnością. Albus jednak spadł na ziemię z impetem i chyba tylko ostatnie z barier ochronnych uratowały go przed obrażeniami. Podniósł się chwiejnie, rozglądając się wokół ze zdumieniem.

\- Jutro. Porozmawiamy jutro. – Minerwa po prostu się odwróciła i ruszyła w stronę domu. Przy furtce prowadzącej do sadu stał Nicolas. Jego twarz wyrażała szczery żal. Minerwa ruchem podbródka wskazała sad i powiedziała:

\- Pomóż mu.

Odwieczny kiwnął głową. Minerwa nie oglądała się. Szła dalej. W drzwiach stała Perenelle. Minerwa pozwoliła się zamknąć w ramionach żony Nicolasa. Jej sztywne mięśnie rozluźniały się powoli, podczas gdy kojąca dłoń Perenelle kreśliła leczące symbole run na jej plecach. I choć Minerwa bardzo chciała wypłakać się w ramię tej silnej kobiety, to łzy i tym razem nie nadeszły.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus znów opadł na ziemię, gdy tylko jej sylwetka zniknęła z jego widoku. Choć właśnie upadł z wysokości kilkunastu metrów, po tym jak został potraktowany kolosalną dawką czystej niszczycielskiej energii, fizyczny ból nadal był niczym w porównaniu z bólem serca.

Gdy wspomniała o zemście, jego serce przystanęło na dobre kilka sekund. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie słowa Perenelle. A potem jeszcze usiadła pod tą jabłonką, tą samą, przy której Gellert mamił go swoimi wizjami. Tą, na której wyryli swoje imiona jako dowód wiecznej przyjaźni. Albus musiał jej powiedzieć. Ale kiedy już zaczął, przestał kontrolować swój głos. Jego słowa brzmiały beznamiętnie, ale jakie słowa mogłyby wyrazić wszystko, co po kolei odczuwał?

Widział to. To przerażenie, odrazę. A potem gniew. Miała do tego pełne prawo. Przez pół roku udawał jej przyjaciela, przez cały ten czas ukrywał swoją znajomość z Gellertem. Zdradził ją w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Widział walkę, jaką toczy sama ze sobą. Chęć zniszczenia, ukarania go. I tę drugą stronę, która rozpaczliwie próbowała przywrócić jej kontrolę. Szczerze, nie spodziewał się, że ta druga część zwycięży. W tamtym momencie już nawet mu na tym nie zależało. Mogła go zabić, zasługiwał na śmierć. Ale coś ją powstrzymało. Zadała mu jedno pytanie.

Jeszcze parę chwil wcześniej jego odpowiedź byłaby zupełnie inna. Kochał Gellerta całym sercem i nie przestał, gdy Ariana zginęła, a czarnoksiężnik zniknął. Borykał się z tym uczuciem przez tyle lat, rozpaczliwie starając się o nim zapomnieć. Gdy Gellert się ujawnił, zabijając McGonagallów, Albus nadal go kochał. Nie potrafił pogodzić obrazu bezwzględnego mordercy z chłopcem, który był jedyną osobą, która rozumiała Albusa w pełni. Ale gdy Minerwa zadała mu to jedno pytanie, Albus przypomniał sobie słowa Perenelle: ,, Albusie, popełniasz ten sam błąd co kiedyś – skupiasz się na sobie." Egoizm – to była jego największa wada.

Ale przecież tu nie chodziło tylko o niego.

Chodziło o Gellerta. Który nie kochał Albusa, nie w ten sposób. On kochał Albusa jako narzędzie do osiągnięcia władzy. Widział w nim podobną moc i inteligencję. Nic poza tym.

Chodziło o Minerwę. O jej świat, który już trzeci raz legł w gruzach. O jej spokój. O to wszystko, co Gellert jej odebrał.

Nie, Albus już nie kochał Gellerta.

Co nie znaczyło, że przestał się go bać. Bać jego władzy nad sobą, jego wpływu na siebie. I z tym strachem musiał się zmierzyć. Do jutra. Jak powiedziała.

\- Albus? – znajoma postać uklękła obok.

Albus zaszlochał gorzko, wtulając twarz w ramię Nicolasa. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poczuł się prawdziwie wyzwolony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa sztywno usiadła na łóżku w pokoju, który zajmowała od prawie dwóch tygodni. Perenelle usiadła obok, jej dłoń cały czas na ramieniu Minerwy.

\- On też tutaj mieszkał? – pytanie Minerwy było obojętne, choć miało silny, gorzki wydźwięk. Teraz po prostu chciała słuchać, by odwrócić uwagę od chaosu, jaki stanowiły jej uczucia. Odwieczna oczywiście od razu to pojęła:

\- Nie. Albus poprosił, byśmy wnieśli dodatkowe łóżko do jego sypialni. Czasem było słychać ich dyskusje. Potrafili rozprawiać o swoich pomysłach do późnej nocy. Wiesz, trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło, Albus był w niego całkiem zapatrzony. Kiedy go tu przyprowadził, najpierw zwróciłam uwagę na jego urodę. Z tymi jasnymi włosami wyglądał jak prawdziwy anioł. Mógłby pozować klasycystycznym malarzom, promieniował oszałamiającą pewnością siebie. Wobec nas był oczywiście idealnie uprzejmy, ale było coś, co sprawiało, że nie potrafiliśmy mu zaufać. To nie jest tak, że widzisz człowieka i stwierdzasz że jest zły albo dobry, ale my z Nicolasem żyjemy już tak długo, że dostrzegamy to, co umyka innym. Spotkałam tak wielu ludzi, że dobrze znam ludzkie charaktery. Grindelwald był bardzo rządny władzy. Pierwsze pytanie jakie zadał Nicolasowi, to czy Kamień Filozoficzny można ulepszyć. Nicolas go nie zrozumiał, dla nas kamień jest najdoskonalszym magicznym artefaktem. Grindelwald chciał by nie tylko przedłużał życie, ale również by czynił człowieka niepokonanym. Wtedy zaczynałam podejrzewać, że jego przyjaźń z Albusem bierze się jedynie z chęci wykorzystania jego mocy i talentu. Biedny Albus, świata poza nim nie widział. Po tej tragicznej kłótni i śmierci Ariany już nie był tym samym chłopcem. Przyjechał tutaj ze złamanym przez brata nosem, zupełnie zrozpaczony. Choć zrobiliśmy co w naszej mocy, by pomóc mu wrócić do normalnego życia, Gellert nadal tkwił w jego sercu jak cierń. Dopiero praca w Hogwarcie pozwoliła mu uciec od bolesnych wspomnień.

\- Tak, zamek ma w sobie to coś. – Minerwa zamknęła oczy. Ileż by dała, by po prostu znaleźć się w bezpiecznych murach Hogwartu!

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić, Minerwo? – Perenelle spojrzała na nią wyczekująco.

\- Nie wiem. Z jednej strony przez cały czas mnie oszukiwał, ale z drugiej, wiem jak to jest, gdy słynna gryfońska odwaga po prostu nie przychodzi. Nie wiem nawet czy miałam prawo oczekiwać tej prawdy od niego. Jestem jedynie jego uczennicą, oczekiwałam że zacznie mi opowiadać o tym wszystkim gdy tylko dowiedzieliśmy się o śmierci moich rodziców? – Minerwa miała wrażenie że jej szaleńczo bijące serce powoli się uspokaja.

\- Miałaś prawo. Ufałaś Albusowi, a Grindelwald zamordował ci rodziców. W jednym masz rację – to wyznanie na pewno kosztowało go sporo odwagi. Poza nami, Aberforthem, Bathildą Bagshot i samym Grindelwaldem nikt nie wie o łączących ich relacjach. Ale mylisz się, mówiąc, że jesteś jedynie jego uczennicą. Albus zrobiłby wiele, by cię chronić.

\- Perenelle, zapytałam go jedynie czy nadal kocha Grindelwalda. Odpowiedział że nie. Myślisz, że mówił prawdę? – Minerwa patrzyła prosto w oczy pani Flamel. Kobieta zamyśliła się.

\- Myślę, że zrozumiał jak złym człowiekiem jest Gellert. Albus może jest egoistą, ale nie jest zły i nie jest w stanie kochać kogoś tak złego, że zdolnego do morderstwa. Dlatego już nie kocha Gellerta, ale nie możemy być pewni, jakby się zachował, gdyby przyszło mu zmierzyć się z czarnoksiężnikiem. Wszyscy jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, a miłość to bardzo potężne uczucie.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Wyjaśnienia Perenelle wydawały jej się logiczne. Ale pozostawało jeszcze kilka pytań:

\- Jak potężny jest Grindelwald? Dlaczego nigdy się nie odezwał przez te wszystkie lata?

\- Nie wiem, Minerwo. Kiedy tu przybył, szacowaliśmy jego moc na podobną do Albusa. Teraz może być o wiele potężniejszy. A po śmierci Ariany nie mógł być pewien uczuć Albusa. Może myślał, że Albus go znienawidził. Może nie był świadomy, jak bardzo Albus był nim zauroczony.

\- Perenelle, dlaczego przyjęłaś mnie z otwartymi ramionami? Dlaczego teraz tu zdradzasz mi to wszystko? Na pewno wiesz, jak niewiele brakowało do zniszczenia Albusa, nawet nie próbował się bronić. Dlaczego martwisz się mną, a nie nim?

\- Powiedziałam ci, że dobrze oceniam charaktery. Wiedziałam, że jesteś kimś wyjątkowym, gdy tylko zobaczyłam twoje szmaragdowe oczy. I miałam rację, bo z jakiegoś powodu oszczędziłaś Albusa, choć każda inna wystarczająco potężna czternastolatka nie zdołałaby opanować gniewu. W głębi duszy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tu nie chodzi o fizyczne zniszczenie. Chodzi o coś więcej, prawda? – Perenelle uśmiechnęła się smutno.

,,O przebaczenie." – dokończyła w myślach Minerwa. Jednak nadal nie była pewna, czy jest gotowa go udzielić.

\- Pójdę już, na pewno chcesz to wszystko przemyśleć w spokoju. Gdybyś jednak mnie potrzebowała, po prostu zawołaj. – Perenelle delikatnie ścisnęła ramię Minerwy.

\- Dziękuję. – wyszeptała dziewczyna. Odwieczna kiwnęła głową i wyszła.

,,Uzdrowicielka dusz" – pomyślała Minerwa, gdy za kobietą zamknęły się drzwi. Jednak Minerwa nie była pewna czy jej dusza nie jest już zbyt zniszczona by było co uzdrawiać.


	20. Chapter 20

Na miejsce rozmowy wyznaczyła ławkę nad miniaturowym stawem, z dala od domu Flamelów. Albus nie wiedział, czy było to posunięcie zdradzające jej niepewność czy ostrożność. Byli zbyt potężni, by narażać Flamelów i ich dom. A jednocześnie małżeństwo Odwiecznych działało na nich oboje jak balsam. Po wczorajszym wyznaniu Albus czuł się kompletnie załamany, ale i wyzwolony. Niemniej jednak w ciągu zaledwie godziny upadła rzeczywistość, którą budował latami.

Na swoim uczuciu do Gellerta budował lata frustracji, wstydu i skrępowania. Te dawne emocje wiązały jego działania, wpływały na jego decyzje. Miłość do Gellerta była jedynym stałym uczuciem w ciągu wielu lat. Relacje Albusa z poszczególnymi ludźmi ewoluowały w różnym kierunku, ale to ślepe przywiązanie do Grindelwalda, poczucie, że tylko ten blond włosy czarodziej jest w stanie go zrozumieć, były kamieniami węgielnymi porządku świata, jaki Albus budował w swojej głowie. Czas dzielił na okres przed i po Gellercie.

Ale teraz to uległo zmianie. I choć docierało to do niego powoli, dzisiejszy dzień otwierał kolejny okres. Albus nie wiedział jak długo będzie on trwał i jaką nazwę przyjmie, ale mógł patrzeć w przyszłość z iskierką optymizmu. Nie czuł już toksycznego związku z czarnoksiężnikiem. Tak, bo Albus wreszcie zobaczył zło w Gellercie. Tylko ktoś nikczemny wywołałby takie cierpienie, posunął się do bezwzględnego morderstwa. I Albus zaczął naprawdę brzydzić się samym Gellertem, swoimi dawnymi uczuciami do niego.

To było potężne, nagle zrozumieć, w jakiej ciemności wcześniej się błądziło. I tylko pełne współczucia i wyrozumiałości wsparcie Nicolasa, a potem Perenelle pomogło mu przyjąć to i zaakceptować. Gdyby nie oni, cały wstyd zamieniłby w autodestrukcję. Przecież wcześniej życie bez miłości do Gellerta jawiło mu się niemożliwe. Potem życie ze świadomością, że kochał potwora, wydawało się nie do zniesienia. Ale Odwieczni byli jedynymi ludźmi, którzy mogli przekonać go o tym, jak cennym darem jest życie. Że póki oddycha, może naprawić swoje błędy.

I dlatego teraz siedział nad stawem, czekając na nią. Mógł liczyć jedynie na jej dojrzałość. Przeciętna czternastolatka nie zrozumiałaby jego miłości do Gellerta. Ale Minerwa nie była przeciętna. Za jej zewnętrzną młodością kryła się stara dusza, o wiele mądrzejsza od jego własnej. Na tym budował swoją nadzieję. Nadzieję na przebaczenie.

Szła powoli, a z jej twarzy niewiele mógł wyczytać. Może smutek? A może żelazne postanowienie kontroli? I choć liczył na to, że ta dziewczyna go po prostu zrozumie, to on sam nie potrafił jej pojąć. Jej myśli, jej emocje były dla niego kompletną enigmą. Już kiedyś wykluczył ich brak – była zbyt potężna by zwykłe ludzkie odruchy jej nie dotykały. Ale nadal nie potrafił ich odczytywać.

Gdy była już w odległości zaledwie kilku metrów, wstał, uprzejmie czekając, aż przemówi pierwsza. Tak jak się spodziewał, wbiła w niego spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu i zaczęła mówić:

\- Nie będę udawać, że zrozumiałam wszystkie twoje decyzje i działania, bo nie sądzę byś ty sam je pojmował. Myślę, że musimy po prostu zostawić przeszłość za sobą. Ariana i moi rodzice nie żyją i nic już tego nie zmieni. Ale mnie została jeszcze babka, tobie brat. Zamierzam pomóc mojej babce i użyję do tego wszystkich możliwych argumentów. I nie przestanę mieć nadziei, że któregoś dnia Grindelwald zostanie osądzony i ukarany za swoje zbrodnie. Co do naszej … przyjaźni… to wszystko zależy od tego, czy twoja odpowiedź na moje wczorajsze pytanie pozostaje taka sama.

Oczywiście Albus wychwycił delikatne zawahanie przy słowie ,,przyjaźń". I wiedział, że od jego odpowiedzi zależy bardzo wiele.

\- Nie kocham już Gellerta. Wczoraj zrozumiałem, jak złym jest człowiekiem. I to wyzwolenie spod wpływu wspomnień o nim zawdzięczam jedynie tobie. Do końca życia pozostanę twoim dłużnikiem, Minerwo McGonagall. Proszę, wybacz mi, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej o mojej relacji z Grindelwaldem. – Albus spuścił głowę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, miał wrażenie że tylko jego serce wali jak młot.

\- Wybaczam. – jej szept był tak cichy, że przez moment Albus myślał, że się przesłyszał. Podniósł na nią wzrok. Była zdecydowana, choć to musiała być dla niej naprawdę trudna decyzja. Albus wyciągnął do niej rękę. Potrząsnęła nią, a jej uścisk był mocny, choć dłoń zimna.

\- Co dalej? Pomożesz babce, ale on wciąż żyje i morderstwo twoich rodziców było tylko początkiem. – zapytał cicho Albus.

\- Nie wiem, Albusie. Nie zaślepia mnie chęć zemsty, nie oczekuję że pomożesz mi go zabić. Nie potrafię przewidzieć co się wydarzy. Może dojdzie do wojny, może on wróci po ciebie… nie wiem.

\- Wiesz co jest najgorsze? Że odebrał ci o wiele więcej niż rodziców. Zabrał ci dzieciństwo, beztroskę, bezkrytyczne postrzeganie świata.

\- Tobie odebrał o wiele więcej.

Nie sprecyzowała. Wpatrywała się w porośniętą rzęsą taflę stawu. Albus pozwolił sobie na westchnienie. Zawdzięczał jej tak wiele, ale nie miał nic do zaoferowania w zamian.

\- Mógłbyś jutro teleportować mnie do rezydencji? Do końca wakacji zostało wiele spraw do uporządkowania. I dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałeś, że miałam możliwość poznać Nicolasa i Perenelle. Bez nich byśmy tego nie przetrwali, prawda? – posłała mu smutny uśmiech.

\- Nie. Jutro oczywiście zabiorę cię do rezydencji.

Po dłużej chwili milczenia, Minerwa odwróciła się i zapytała:

\- Myślisz że Flamelowie mają jakiś komplet szachów? Zapomniałam zabrać swój…

Albus mimowolnie zachichotał. Ona mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. Może Gellert odebrał im bardzo wiele, ale pewne rzeczy można było zacząć od nowa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa naprawdę w niewielu miejscach czuła się tak swobodnie jak w arkadyjskim domku Flamelów. Dlatego z żalem myślała o jego opuszczaniu. Ze smutkiem czekała aż Perenelle zapakuje jej paczkę wspólnie upieczonych pierniczków - ,,Zobaczysz, twoja babka od razu poczuje się lepiej gdy tylko ich spróbuje."

\- Nie martw się Minerwo, za dwa tygodnie będziesz już w Hogwarcie. – Albus krzepiąco położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Poza tym pamiętaj, że zawsze będziesz tu mile widziana. Nawet bez Albusa. – Nicolas pocałował ją w oba policzki, jednocześnie dając przyjacielskiego kuksańca Albusowi.

\- Liczę, że napiszesz mi o wynikach naszego eksperymentu. Kto wie, może niedługo to nie Albus Dumbledore będzie figurował obok ciebie w podręcznikach?

\- Postaram się pisać regularnie, ale mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się w przyszłe wakacje.

\- Nie planujecie dłuższych wyjazdów? – zapytał Albus.

\- Nie, ale gdybyście chcieli wpaść, napiszcie najpierw. – Perenelle przybiegła z ładnie opakowanym pudełkiem.

\- Dziękuję bardzo … za wszystko. – Minerwa mocno przytuliła Perenelle.

\- Drobiazg, kochanie. Napiszesz mi jak poszło z babcią, prawda?

\- Oczywiście.

Minerwa z uśmiechem obserwowała jak Albus żegna się z Perenelle. Potem jeszcze pomachali dwójce Odwiecznych i aportowali się z cichym trzaskiem.

W Szkocji też świeciło słońce. W jego ciepłych promieniach żelazna brama posiadłości błyszczała lekko.

\- Jesteś pewna że chcesz tam iść sama? Nie wiesz co zastaniesz. – Albus z powątpiewaniem patrzył na równo przycięty trawnik.

\- Z pewnymi rzeczami trzeba mierzyć się samemu. Ty i tak wystarczająco mi pomogłeś. Mogłeś mnie tu wysłać z powrotem zaraz po tym jak ogromny czarny hebrydzki wylądował przed twoim domem.

\- To byłby kolosalny błąd z mojej strony.

Minerwa zerknęła na swojego nauczyciela. Uśmiechał się lekko. Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech i powiedziała:

\- Zatem do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie, panie profesorze.

\- Do zobaczenia, panno McGonagall.

Minerwa zręcznie zdjęła zaklęcia ochronne i przekroczyła granicę posiadłości. Dopiero gdy już wszystkie zaklęcia były z powrotem nałożone, Dumbledore pomachał jej i zniknął. Minerwa pokręciła głową z uśmiechem i odwróciła się ku rezydencji. Z determinacją ruszyła w jej kierunku, szykując się na trudną rozmowę.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, ogród prezentował się bez zarzutu – trawa była przycięta, rabaty wypielone, na klombach pyszniły się kolorowe kwiaty. Jeszcze większy szok przeżyła, gdy drzwi rezydencji otworzył jej lokaj w nienagannej liberii.

\- Lady McGonagall oczekuje panienki w salonie. – poinformował ją, zabierając od niej pelerynę i małą torbę z notatkami i książkami od Flamelów. Minerwa zmierzała w tamtym kierunku, gdy coś przykuło jej wzrok.

Robert McGonagall już nie drzemał na swoim portrecie. Patrzył na nią z nieskrywanym wzruszeniem. Minerwa podeszła bliżej, choć nogi miała jak z waty.

\- Papo… cieszę się, że się obudziłeś. – wyszeptała, z trudem wydobywając z siebie głos.

\- Nie spałem, moje drogie dziecko. Na początku owszem, jednak mogłem przebudzić się już jakieś dwa miesiące temu. Tyle że nie chciałem ingerować w żałobę twojej babki. Udawałem, choć niewyobrażalny ból sprawiała mi świadomość, jak bardzo moja śmierć ją dotknęła. Jednakże wiedziałem, że same musicie poradzić sobie z żałobą. – głos ojca był dokładnie taki jak zapamiętała – kojący, pełen ciepła.

\- A poradziłyśmy sobie? – wyrwało jej się pytanie.

\- Twoje zniknięcie bardzo wpłynęło na twoją babkę. Jednak dopiero portret twego dziadka otworzył jej oczy. Jednego mojemu ojcu nie można odmówić – tej upartej gryfońskiej odwagi.

Minerwa odwróciła się. Portret jej dziadka tylko wywrócił oczami – nadal wiązało go zaklęcie nie pozwalające mu zwracać się do niej. Minerwie trudno było w to uwierzyć – jeszcze niedawno wszyscy nienawidzili Ernesta Edgara za jego czyny za życia.

\- Idź do niej. Później jeszcze porozmawiamy.

Minerwa posłała pocałunek portretowi ojca i zgodnie z jego sugestią poszła do salonu, gdzie oczekiwała jej babka.

Lady McGonagall na powrót była sobą – budzącą respekt starszą damą. Jej włosy były w perfekcyjnym upięciu, jej ciemna suknia nowa i lśniąca. Stała wyprostowana, z głową uniesioną. Na widok Minerwy na jej twarzy odmalowała się ulga.

\- Minerwo, drogie dziecko, przepraszam cię najmocniej. Wcale nie uważam cię za głupią dziewczynę – wręcz przeciwnie, od zawsze wierzyłam, że to właśnie ty przyniesiesz największą chwałę naszemu nazwisku. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, po prostu podbiegła do babki i objęła ją mocno. I po raz pierwszy od pół roku to ona czerpała siłę z starszej czarownicy, a nie odwrotnie. Minerwa wybaczyła Theresie już dawno.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte. Usiądź, mam pierniczki dla ciebie, upiekłam razem z Perenelle Flamel. I musisz opowiedzieć mi o tym, co nagadał ci dziadek!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piętnastoletnia Minerwa McGonagall z szerokim uśmiechem przemierzała korytarze Hogwartu. Na dziś miała wyznaczone spotkanie porad zawodowych z profesorem Dumbledore. Była przekonana, że to będzie po prostu miłe spotkanie przy herbacie, gdyż jasno zaplanowała już swoją przyszłość. Należała do pokolenia zdecydowanych młodych ludzi, jak mówił z afektacją profesor Kettleburn. Prawie wszyscy jej rówieśnicy drobiazgowo planowali swoje kariery, zgodnie ze swoimi uzdolnieniami i zainteresowaniami. Większość znajomych Minerwy miała już za sobą porady zawodowe, Minerwa przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy profesor Dumbledore zostawił ją sobie na koniec celowo. Pomona miała zamiar studiować zielarstwo w Walii, miała prawdziwą rękę do roślin. Poppy, która w wolny czas pomagała pani Heale w skrzydle szpitalnym, zamierzała zająć się medycyną. Minerwa zawsze podziwiała jej zdolności do szybkiej diagnozy, nie wspominając o tym, że przyjaciółce udało się zaprzyjaźnić z groźną szkolną pielęgniarką. Amelia Bones, rok od nich starsza, zamierzała studiować prawo czarodziejów – od dziecka dobrze zaznajomiona z przepisami i zasadami, nie odziedziczyła po ojcu jedynie pragnienia władzy.

Minerwa nieco ubolewała nad tym, że ich drogi po Hogwarcie raczej się rozejdą, ale przynajmniej mogła mieć pewność, że każda z przyjaciółek będzie zajmować się tym, co kocha. Ich plany zajęć i tak już nie były zbieżne – Minerwa od dawna miała poszerzony program nauczania, a w tym roku dodatkowo całkowicie zmieniono jej plan. Wspólnie z rówieśnikami miała jedynie historię magii, opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, astronomię, numerologię , zielarstwo i eliksiry. Starożytne runy, zaklęcia i obronę przed czarną magią miała w całkowicie indywidualnym zakresie, a resztę godzin dzieliła między nauczanie pierwszych trzech klas transmutacji, własne poszerzone badania w tej dziedzinie z profesorem Dumbledore i zaciekłe szachowe pojedynki. Oczywiście miała jeszcze czas na treningi quidditcha, bo teraz, gdy Charlus Potter opuścił szkolne mury, to ona została kapitanem drużyny Gryfonów. Kapitanem, który oczywiście wiódł swoją drużynę do kolejnych zwycięstw.

\- McGonagall! – znajomy głos niósł się echem po korytarzu. Minerwa odwróciła się. W jej stronę biegł dwa lata młodszy Alastor Moody.

\- Trochę się spieszę Moody, o co chodzi? – Minerwa mrugnęła do niego, ale chłopiec był wyraźnie zagniewany. Zatrzymał się obok niej, dysząc ciężko.

\- Pamiętasz jak rozkazałaś mi nie mieszać się w bójki tylko informować ciebie? Na mniejszym dziedzińcu grupa Ślizgonów znęca się nad drugorocznym Puchonem.

Minerwa zacisnęła zęby, wyciągnęła różdżkę i pobiegła w kierunku, z którego przybiegł Moody. Słyszała jego kroki za sobą, cieszyła się, że tym razem przyszedł do niej. Na dziedzińcu zebrała się już spora grupka gapiów, ale nawet Ślizgoni rozstępowali się przed nią. Po chwili jej oczom ukazała się grupka Ślizgonów, z Lestrangem, Dołohowem i Mulciberem na czele. Zaśmiewając się głośno, transmutowali różne części ciała drugorocznego Puchona, którego nazwiska Minerwa nie pamiętała.

\- Dość! – jej władczy głos poniósł się echem po zatłoczonym dziedzińcu. Ślizgoni, zdumieni, że ktoś próbuje się im przeciwstawić, odwrócili się w jej stronę. Większość cofnęła się instynktownie, Minerwa wiedziała, że sama jej postać robi ogromne wrażenie: była od nich starsza, wyższa, promieniowała dezaprobatą i pewnością siebie. Dodatkowo na jej piersi błyszczała oznaka prefekta naczelnego.

\- Niby dlaczego mielibyśmy przestać? Bo polecisz na skargę do Dumbledore'a? – odpowiedział jej najodważniejszy, Lestrange. Minerwa nabrała powietrza, by mu odpowiedzieć, gdy ktoś jeszcze włączył się do rozmowy.

\- Lestrange, jeśli panna McGonagall każe ci przestać, to przestajesz, bo jednym pstryknięciem może zamienić cię w mało urodziwego skunksa. Macie bezwzględnie stosować się do poleceń prefekt naczelnej, zrozumiano? – zimny głos był cichy, ale wibrował zawoalowaną groźbą.

Tom Riddle, prefekt Slytherinu, przyszedł z przeciwnej strony. Jego obsydianowe oczy prześlizgnęły się z odrazą po wszystkich, aż spoczęły na twarzy Minerwy. Ona tymczasem, tłumiąc złość na niego, odpowiedziała:

\- Slytherin traci piętnaście punktów. Ostatni raz jestem świadkiem tak odrażającego użycia transmutacji. – jednym machnięciem różdżki, Minerwa przywróciła chwilowo ośle uszy Puchona do normalnego kształtu. Ślizgoni, pokornie pochyliwszy głowy przed Riddlem, odeszli.

\- Poradziłabym sobie, Tom. – powiedziała cicho, obserwując jak Moody stara się pocieszyć zapłakanego drugorocznego.

\- W to nie wątpię. Po prostu nie spodobał mi się ton Lestrange'a. Powinien wiedzieć, komu należy okazać szacunek i posłuszeństwo. – Riddle delikatnie skinął jej głową, jednocześnie jego spojrzenie przesunęło się po jej całej sylwetce.

\- Przede wszystkim nie powinien znęcać się nad słabszymi. Do zobaczenia Tom, przez to całe zamieszanie spóźnię się na porady zawodowe. – Minerwa odwróciła się. Starannie stawiała stopy - władczo, lecz z kocią gracją. Tom mógł mieć posłuch wśród swoich Ślizgonów, ale ona miała za sobą podziw całej szkoły.

Dopiero na pierwszym piętrze zamieniła się w kota i popędziła do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore. Nie cierpiała się spóźniać.

Gdy zapukała do drzwi gabinetu, usłyszała radosny głos Albusa:

\- Zapraszam, panno McGonagall.

Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, odpowiedziała:

\- Jak tam po wczorajszej radzie?

Albus siedział za wielkim biurkiem, całym pokrytym najróżniejszymi ulotkami. Bałagan na tym biurku nie był niczym nowym, dlatego Minerwa bez pytania zaczęła układać ulotki alfabetycznie, częstując się piernikową traszką z talerza pełnego ciastek.

\- Wszyscy byli ciekawi jaką karierę sobie wymarzyłaś. Najwięcej osób oczywiście stawia na badania transmutacyjne, ale Horacy postawił sporą sumę na to, że zajmiesz się polityką i zostaniesz najmłodszą w historii minister magii. – oczy Albusa błyszczały zza okularów połówek.

\- Ty na co postawiłeś? – Minerwa spytała nieco zaczepnie.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię zakładów. Postawiłem jedynie na fakt, że zdasz swoje SUMY lepiej ode mnie.

Minerwa uniosła brew ze zdumieniem:

\- Żeby tak było, musiałabym zdać wszystkie 11 egzaminów na ,,wybitny"!

Nauczyciel zachichotał i odpowiedział:

\- Właśnie się przyznałaś, że sprawdziłaś moje wyniki! I myślę, że jest spore prawdopodobieństwo że tak będzie.

Minerwa pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. Oczywiście że znała wyniki SUM-ów Albusa, sprawdziła je już dawno temu, ale nie wyobrażała sobie, by udało jej się odnieść podobny sukces. By uzyskać najwyższą ocenę na egzaminie teoretycznym należało wykazać się stuprocentową wiedzą, ale na egzaminach praktycznych trzeba było pokazać coś więcej.

\- I choć zapewne twoje wyniki otworzą ci ścieżki do każdej kariery, to należałoby się zastanowić, jakie przedmioty warto byłoby kontynuować w twoim przypadku. – Albus przysunął talerz z ciastkami bliżej niej. Minerwa milczała przez chwilę, więc nauczyciel po chwili dodał:

\- To jaki zawód sobie wymarzyłaś, moja droga?

\- Chcę zostać aurorem.

Zapadła cisza. Uśmiech zamarł na twarzy Albusa. Dłonie, zazwyczaj luźno splecione, teraz zaciskały się jedna na drugiej, tak że knykcie były doskonale widoczne. Ale najgorsze było, że jego oczy przestały migotać. Minerwa założyła ręce, szykując się do dyskusji.

\- Dlaczego? – w jego głosie czaiło się coś na wzór urazy.

\- Chcę wykorzystać swoją moc i umiejętności do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa naszej społeczności i eliminowania zła.

\- To najbardziej niebezpieczna profesja jaką można wybrać. A kobiet jest tam jak na lekarstwo. Nie chodzi tylko o inteligencję i moc, liczą się też testy sprawnościowe, testy charakteru… - Albus mówił szybko, jakby bał się, że na każde jego słowo Minerwa ma kontrargument. I w istocie miała, dobrze przemyślała swoją decyzję.

\- Jestem pewna, że sobie poradzę. Jestem silniejsza niż większość kobiet, Albusie.

\- Tam nie ma miejsca na najmniejszą słabość. Nie liczy się pochodzenie, tylko spryt, nie liczy się znajomość walca i haftowania, tylko umiejętność przetrwania. Aurorzy nie mają żadnego życia poza pracą, wszędzie widzą niebezpieczeństwo, często _giną_ na służbie.

\- Nie jestem przewrażliwioną panienką i jestem świadoma niebezpieczeństwa. Ale to jest to, co chcę robić w życiu.

\- Minerwo, z twoim talentem powinnaś prowadzić badania naukowe, wzbogacając naszą społeczność w wiedzę, a nie zapełniać więzienne cele!

\- Albusie, bez aurorów czarodzieje i czarownice baliby się wychodzić z domów! Ktoś musi łapać czarnoksiężników, a ja nadaję się do tego idealnie. I chcę się tym zajmować.

\- Co lady McGonagall na ten szalony pomysł?

\- Babcia będzie mnie popierać bez względu na wszystko.

Albus westchnął. Najwidoczniej odwołanie do konserwatyzmu surowej babki Minerwy było jego ostatnią deską ratunku. Ale Minerwa wiele godzin spędziła na przekonywaniu babki do tego pomysłu. Ostatecznie jednak starsza dama jej zaufała i zależało jej na szczęściu jedynej wnuczki.

\- Minerwo, oboje wiemy, że świat zmierza ku jednej wielkiej wojnie. Mugole już są w stanie wojny. Kwestią czasu jest aż niemieccy czarnoksiężnicy ujawnią swoje poparcie dla Hitlera. Jako wybitny auror będziesz w pierwszej linii frontu. Naprawdę chcesz ginąć jako mięso armatnie?

\- Grindelwald nie będzie prowadził otwartej wojny w polu, Albusie. A jeśli przyjdzie mi zginąć za króla i ojczyznę, to uczynię to z ochotą.

\- Czyli znów wszystko sprowadza się do niego? Mówiłaś, że nie pragniesz zemsty, a jesteś gotowa całe życie podporządkować szkoleniu do jednego starcia, którego prawdopodobnie nie masz szans wygrać?

Albus mówił gorzko, z wstrętem wyrzucając z siebie słowa. Minerwa poczuła się do cna urażona.

\- Przecież wiesz, jak cenię sobie prawdę. I nie chcę zostać aurorem by mieć szansę zemścić się na Grindelwaldzie. Chcę umieć się przed nim obronić i chcę chronić przed nim innych. Ty nigdy o tym nie myślałeś? – Minerwa wiedziała, że nie powinna wyciągać tej karty – ręce Albusa zaczęły drżeć, ulotki lekko uniosły się na biurku, zdradzając silne emocje, jakie nim targały.

\- Każdego dnia usprawiedliwiam się, że nie poluję na niego, tylko uczę kolejne pokolenia młodych ludzi jak używać swojej mocy do czynienia dobra. Nie zaoferowałem swojej pomocy aurorom, nie zająłem się łapaniem czarnoksiężników, tylko siedzę w bezpiecznym zamku. Jeśli chciałaś mi zarzucić, że jestem tchórzem i egoistą, to wyjątkowo ci się udało.

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy. Albus nigdy nie mówił do niej z takim żalem i pretensją. Nie rozmawiali o Grindelwaldzie od wakacji, ale to chyba nadal był dla niego wyjątkowo bolesny temat. Minerwa ostrożnie położyła dłoń na jego drżących rękach.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś dla mnie tchórzem i egoistą, nawet wtedy, gdy wyjawiłeś mi prawdę o Gellercie. Ale chciałabym żebyś uszanował moją decyzję i pomógł mi zrealizować marzenie zostania aurorem.

Czarodziej przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jej drobną dłoń o długich palcach, po czym kiwnął głową.

\- Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, byś opuściła Hogwart najlepiej przygotowana do bycia aurorem, ale tylko dlatego, byś potrafiła się obronić, bo nie zniósłbym wiadomości o twojej śmierci. – powiedział cicho.

\- Dziękuję. Ustalimy przedmioty priorytetowe? – Minerwa zaczęła przeglądać broszury leżące na biurku, aż znalazła mały, ciemny kartonik.

\- Nie napisano tam zbyt wiele, przedmioty, z których trzeba zaliczyć owutemy, i tak pewnie zamierzałaś wybrać, prawda?

\- Tak, ale chyba musiałabym ograniczyć nauczanie młodszych klas. Muszę znaleźć czas na popracowanie nad sprawnością fizyczną. – Minerwa krytycznie przyjrzała się swoim chudym rękom.

\- Oczywiście, choć nie zamierzasz odpuścić międzynarodowych konkursów w transmutacji jak mniemam, więc nie gwarantuję ci zbyt wielu godzin na to.

\- Zamierzam wygrać te konkursy, profesorze. A zupełnie poważnie, to oprócz latania i tak nie mam za bardzo możliwości poprawiania fizycznej wytrzymałości.

\- Myślę, że powinnaś więcej czasu spędzać w kociej formie. Bycie animagiem to twój największy atut dla ministerstwa, a bieganie po schodach na czterech łapach zamiast wolnego maszerowania na dwóch na pewno da jakieś efekty.

\- Tak, powinnam wcześniej o tym pomyśleć. Myślisz że profesor Merrythought zgodzi się na jeszcze więcej godzin z obrony przed czarną magią? Poza nią i tobą nie mam z kim trenować…

\- Nie wiem czy pan Riddle również nie będzie nalegał na dodatkowe lekcje. Odniosłem wrażenie, że bardzo interesuje się tą dziedziną magii.

\- Miałabym ćwiczyć z nim? – Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło, natychmiast przypominając sobie jego świdrujące, obsydianowe spojrzenie. Albus pokręcił głową:

\- Nawet jeśli Galatea wpadnie na ten pomysł, to zaniecha go po pierwszej lekcji. Masz opanowaną większą wiedzę niż Riddle i jesteś potężniejsza, ten rok różnicy ma ogromne znaczenie. Jeśli Galatea się uprze, to w końcu sam Tom zrezygnuje, bo jaki chłopiec znosiłby ciągłe porażki?

Minerwa zamyśliła się. Albus bardzo w nią wierzył, ale ona nie potrafiła oszacować siły rok młodszego Ślizgona. Nie chciała pojedynkować się z Riddlem.

\- Chyba nie mam na razie więcej pytań. Pójdę już, ale chciałabym mieć pewność, że akceptujesz moją decyzję. – Minerwa sięgnęła po ostatnią traszkę.

\- Jesteś świadoma, że jako auror będziesz musiała bezwzględnie wykonywać rozkazy, wypełniać polecenia i nikt nie będzie pytał cię o zdanie?

-Przecież wiesz, że zasady łamię tylko jeśli chodzi o psoty Rolandy. – Minerwa mrugnęła do niego, ale on pozostawał poważny.

\- Nie chciałbym, by ministerstwo zrobiło z ciebie broń, Minerwo.

\- Mam swój rozum, nie pozwolę się wykorzystywać w złych celach. Zaufałeś mi gdy miałam jedenaście lat, ucząc mnie magii bez użycia różdżki, czy przez ostatnie pięć lat zawiodłam twoje zaufanie?

\- Nie.

Minerwa posłała mu kolejny słodki uśmiech i wyszła, chowając do kieszeni szaty małą broszurę z logo ministerstwa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kilka miesięcy później, na początku czerwca, Albus siedział w pokoju nauczycielskim, prowadząc uprzejme rozmowy z egzaminatorami z ministerstwa. Właśnie odbywał się ostatni egzamin praktyczny, z transmutacji. Albus nie musiał się obawiać, był pewien, że wszyscy przystępujący do SUM-ów piątoklasiści zdadzą transmutację śpiewająco. To był wyjątkowo dobry rocznik. Jednakże ożywione rozmowy w pokoju nauczycielskim zdominował oczywiście jeden temat.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie? Uwarzyła nie tylko miksturę zupełnie wygładzającą zmarszczki, ten eliksir dodatkowo zasklepiał rany, miał właściwości odkażające i pozostawiał cerę promienną. Żadna czarodziejska apteka nie ma do zaoferowania lepszego pudru!

\- Rzadko widzi się tak dokładną mapę nieba, zaznaczyła nawet pomniejsze gwiazdy! Zauważyła absolutnie unikatową koniunkcję Jowisza i Wenus, gdy ją zapytałam o to, skąd wiedziała, że pojawi się akurat tego dnia, odpowiedziała tajemniczo, że to znane ustawienie, zazwyczaj wróżące wojnę. Nie rozumiem dlaczego zrezygnowała z SUM-a z wróżbiarstwa, też przecież dałaby sobie radę.

\- Wiedza o magicznych roślinach i ziołach bez zarzutu. Znała nawet niewystępujące w naszym klimacie podgatunki! Z zestawu dziesięciu roślin, w tym trzech trujących, przygotowała iście królewski posiłek.

\- I wtedy kilkumiesięczne młode rogogona węgierskiego po prostu położyło głowę na jej kolanach i pozwoliło się głaskać po całkowicie odsłoniętym podbrzuszu. I ludzie mówią, że ręki do zwierząt się nie dziedziczy…

\- Właśnie! Zapytałem ją o historię smokologii jako nauki. Wiecie że takiego wykładu jeszcze nie słyszałem nigdy. Reszta moich kolegów po prostu porzuciła swoich egzaminujących i przyszła jej słuchać. Nakreśliła mam historię smoków od najdawniejszych wzmianek, nie skupiając się wcale na badaniach dziadków. Pewnych rzeczy nie wiedziałem, musiałem dopytać profesora Binnsa i okazało się, że dziewczyna nie zmyśliła absolutnie niczego. Już teraz mogłaby napisać doktorat z historii magii.

\- Ale jej wiedza to i tak nic w porównaniu z tym, co wyprawia różdżką. Wszystkie zadania wykonała bezbłędnie i co ciekawe, wszystkie niewerbalnie, nawet te najbardziej skomplikowane. Później poprosiłam ją na koniec o krótką wiązankę zaklęć i przecierałam oczy ze zdumienia – jej magia to sztuka, nigdy jeszcze nie spotkałam piętnastolatki, która by każde zaklęcie zamieniała w pełen wdzięku proces. Jeśli tylko będziecie tu w Hogwracie rozwijać jej talent, to na poziomie owutemów będzie już sama wymyślać zaklęcia.

\- Uprzedzałaś mnie o jej mocy, Galateo, więc uznałem, że łańcuch potężnych niewerbalnych uroków na początek będzie odpowiedni. Ona broniła się przez pięć minut, a potem przeszła do ataku! Rozbroiła mnie jak jakiegoś uczniaka! Mój kolega zaproponował, by sprawdzić jej silną wolę i rzucić na nią klątwę Imperius, oczywiście w celach naukowych. Zgodziła się, wyobrażacie sobie? Opierała się przez dobre dziesięć minut, dłużej niż jakikolwiek czarodziej w historii badań! Dopiero po tym czasie podskoczyła lekko, a miała wykonać salto w powietrzu! Mówię wam, jeszcze dziś złożę swoją rezygnację.

Ktoś delikatnie dotknął ramienia Albusa. Uśmiechnął się, widząc że to tylko Gryzelda Marchbanks, nadzorująca zespołu egzaminatorów i jego wieloletnia przyjaciółka, od momentu jego własnych egzaminów.

\- Zaraz idę na egzamin transmutacyjny panny McGonagall. Widziałam wszystkie jej egzaminy i mogę ci z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że poważnie zagraża twojemu rekordowi. To diament, Albusie.

\- Postawiłem sporą sumę na to że pobije mój rekord, więc raczej się cieszę. A tak na poważnie, to lojalnie uprzedzam, że najlepsze jeszcze przed tobą. – Albus mrugnął do starszej czarownicy.

\- Chce zrobić karierę w dyplomacji, jak jej ojciec? – Gryzelda spojrzała na niego badawczo.

\- Nie, zamierza zostać aurorem. – Albus lekko się skrzywił. Nadal nie do końca podobała mu się decyzja Minerwy.

\- W takim razie będzie najwybitniejszym aurorem naszej epoki. Ale to ty ją wyszlifowałeś, prawda?

\- Powiedzmy, że wspierałem jej chęć uczenia się.

\- Jak zwykle zbyt skromny. Muszę już iść, później zdam ci relację.

Albus z żalem odprowadził wzrokiem przyjaciółkę. Bardzo chciałby zobaczyć egzamin Minerwy, wiedział, że to będzie niesamowity spektakl. Tymczasem podszedł do niego Armando.

\- Mówią tylko o jednym, aż ciężko słuchać wszystkich tych pochwał. – mruknął, nie wiadomo, czy do siebie, czy do Albusa.

\- Powinieneś widzieć w tym też swój sukces.

\- Przestań, byłbym hipokrytą, gdybym uważał to za swoje osiągnięcie. Zawsze traktowałem to dziecko z największą dozą sceptycyzmu. – westchnął Armando.

\- Może ktoś taki jest potrzebny. Jeszcze trochę czasu wśród tych egzaminatorów i popadłbym w pychę, a co dopiero Minerwa. – Albus usiłował obrócić to wszystko w żart.

\- Właśnie to mnie w niej zdumiewa – owszem, jest dumna, może nawet nieco wyniosła, ale nie można nazwać jej pyszną. Osiągnęła wszystko co można było i gdy podpisywałem list przyznający jej tytuł prefekt naczelnej, byłem pewien, że nadużyje swojej pozycji, ale ona pozostała zaskakująco skromna i uprzejma.

Albus wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem. On pogodził się już z myślą, że nigdy do końca nie pojmie fenomenu Minerwy McGonagall. Była zupełnym unikatem, jak zauważyła Gryzelda, była najcenniejszym diamentem, lśniącym swoim naturalnym blaskiem, oślepiającym mocą i pięknem.

Po jakiejś półgodzinie do pokoju nauczycielskiego wpadła grupa egzaminatorów transmutacji. Na ich twarzach malował się czysty zachwyt, a po chwili już wszyscy zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, jeden przez drugiego. Albus zastanawiał się nad uciszeniem rozemocjonowanego towarzystwa, ale wtem na przód wyszła Gryzelda i uniosła dłoń. Egzaminatorzy uciszyli się momentalnie.

\- Właśnie na własne oczy przekonałam się, jak cudowna może być nasza magia, jak piękną nauką jest transmutacja. Takiego pokazu nie widziałam jeszcze nigdy. Ta dziewczyna niewerbalnie przeprowadzała kilkanaście transmutacji naraz, a na koniec dokonała rzeczy powszechnie uważanej za niemożliwą: jako pierwszy animag w historii udowodniła, że forma animagiczna jest bardziej elastyczna niż nam się wydawało – Minerwa Aurelia McGonagall jest pierwszą czarownicą która zmieniła rasę zwierzęcia w ramach formy animagicznej.

Albus nie potrafił powstrzymać okrzyku zdumienia:

\- Jak?!

\- Nie jest jedynie dachowcem z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu. Może być jasnym persem, rudym abisyńskim, syjamskim i nawet egzotycznym bengalskim. Nie wiedziałeś o tym, Albusie? To nie ty ją tego nauczyłeś?

Albus pokręcił głową. Minerwa pochłaniała każdy strzęp informacji dotyczący animagów, ale nie podejrzewał, że prowadzi tak istotne badania w tym kierunku. Nigdy o tym nie wspomniała, Albus nie miał o tym pojęcia. On sam nawet przypuszczał, że coś takiego jest możliwe.

\- Przecież forma animagiczna jest stała, sztywno przypisana do człowieka! – profesor Kettleburn wypowiedział na głos jego myśli.

\- Już nie, Silvanusie. Od dziś trzeba na nowo pisać podręczniki. – oświadczyła wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie Gryzelda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa McGonagall, bardzo zmęczona, ale jednocześnie bardzo dumna z siebie, wracała z kolacji w wielkiej sali do wieży Gryffindoru. Wielkie było jej zdziwienie, gdy po drodze spotkała Albusa.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała, upewniwszy się, że korytarz jest pusty.

\- Czekam na ciebie. Nie powiedziałaś mi o swoich badaniach nad formą animagiczną. – w głosie nauczyciela wyczuła lekki wyrzut.

\- To miała być niespodzianka. Zresztą to na razie początkowa faza badań, nie wiem ile z dzisiejszej przemiany to umiejętności animagiczne, a ile to po prostu transmutacja bez użycia różdżki.

\- Gryzelda dokładnie opisywała, że zmieniałaś rasę, a nie tylko kolor czy wielkość. Stawiałbym na to pierwsze, chyba że ze swoją fotograficzną pamięcią umiesz dokładnie odtworzyć poszczególne rasy kotów. – Albus gestykulował żywo, Minerwa prawie mogła wyobrazić sobie skomplikowane procesy zachodzące w jego umyśle.

\- Kiedyś napiszemy o tym książkę. Coś jeszcze chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – Minerwa nie mogła pozwolić, by za bardzo się zapędził w swoich rozważaniach na temat animagów. Dzisiejsze przemiany kosztowały ją więcej mocy niż zakładała, była zwyczajnie wyczerpana.

\- Oprócz tego, że jestem z ciebie niewyobrażalnie dumny, to nic. Pędź na górę, chyba Gryfoni przygotowali przyjęcie na twoją cześć. – jego oczy zamigotały porozumiewawczo.

Minerwa kiwnęła mu głową i poszła na górę, nucąc skoczną szkocką melodię.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Drodzy Czytelnicy!

SUMY już za Minerwą, a w kolejnych rozdziałach poznacie jej przygody na ostatnim, siódmym roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Do tej pory każdy rok obfitował w jakieś kluczowe wydarzenia, a mając na uwadze objętość tego tomu, postanowiłam, że rok szósty będzie tym najspokojniejszym. Minerwa doskonali swoje magiczne umiejętności, pomaga Albusowi w nauczaniu młodszych roczników i zacieśnia przyjaźnie. Jeśli chodzi o ostatni rok, to mogę wam zdradzić, że będzie on poświęcony relacjom Minnie z Albusem i Tomem. Zanim jednak dowiecie się więcej z kolejnych rozdziałów, ciekawi mnie, czego spodziewacie się na ostatnim roku nauki Minerwy? Jakie są wasze spostrzeżenia i przemyślenia dotyczące tej historii? Pamiętajcie o reviews! :)

Domi - sama odkryłam fan fiction w szkole średniej, w klasie maturalnej tkwiłam już w tym po uszy, a udało mi się dostać na te studia co chciałam, więc myślę że kilka(dziesiąt) rozdziałów nie zaszkodzi twoim wynikom na maturze. :) Dziękuję bardzo za twoje komentarze.

Mario - cieszę się, że ta opowieść ci się podoba.

Minerwo - muszę przyznać, że na początku miałam spory problem z relacją Albusa i Gellerta - bo zawsze wiązałam Albusa z Minerwą, ale potem stwierdziłam, że jedno nie wyklucza całkowicie drugiego i można to połączyć w miarę spójną całość. Toma będzie więcej w nadchodzących rozdziałach, na etapie piątego roku chciałam pokazać, że to Albus jest pierwszą osobą, o której myśli Minerwa w momencie kryzysu. Jeśli chodzi o codzienne publikowanie - zanim umieszczę kolejny rozdział czytam go kilka razy w nadziei na wyłapanie jakiś upartych błędów, a ostatnio ogólnie brakuje mi czasu. To, że komentarzy jest niewiele, sprawia, że podwójnie doceniam twoje reviews. Cieszę się też, że ten tekst cię zaskakuje - sprawdzenie, czy ta historia może wydawać się nieprzewidywalna było jednym z moich celów. Sama znam dalszy ciąg, dlatego trudno mi ocenić na ile ten fanfik jest zaskakujący. Mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały będą ci się równie podobać i dziękuję za opinie!

Pozdrowienia

Emeraldina


	21. Chapter 21

**Rok VII**

Minerwa McGonagall ostrożnie manewrowała różdżką, lewitując wydrążoną i zapaloną dynię pod sam sufit wejściowego hallu Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jako prefekt naczelna była odpowiedzialna za pomoc nauczycielom w dekorowaniu Hogwartu na dzisiejszą Noc Duchów i obchodzone tego samego dnia urodziny wcale nie zwalniały ją z tego obowiązku.

Tego dnia Minerwa miała formalnie stać się dorosła. Od samego rana był to dzień pełen niespodzianek. Najpierw obudziło ją ,,Sto lat" odśpiewane przez przyjaciółki z Gryffindoru, które wcześnie wpadły do jej osobnego pokoju prefekt naczelnej z piernikową babeczką i konfetti. Minerwa naprawdę czuła się wzruszona, ale również zachwycona prezentami, jakie otrzymała dzisiejszego dnia.

Poppy jako pierwsza wręczyła jej swój prezent. Była to unikatowa apteczka, zawierająca ponad sto fiolek z leczniczymi miksturami, maściami, kremami i żelami, a także narzędziami, które zapewne pozwoliłby zrobić udaną trepanację czaszki w zupełnie bitewnych warunkach. Minerwa bardzo doceniała gest przyjaciółki – dla przyszłego aurora taka apteczka to był prawdziwy skarb, szczególnie że Poppy musiała zbierać do niej elementy od wielu lat.

Następny prezent był od Rolandy. Choć dziewczynka była już w czwartej klasie Hogwartu, talent do psot i żartów wcale jej nie minął, choć może zblakł w porównaniu z nową pasją – quidditchem. Minerwa powołała ją do drużyny Gryffindoru dwa lata temu i nigdy nie żałowała swojej decyzji – była nawet pewna, że Rolanda przejmie po niej schedę kapitana. Nie zdziwiła się więc, że prezentem od Rolandy był profesjonalny zestaw miotlarski, z maścią pozwalającą na nurkowanie w wodzie z miotłą, woreczkami z łajno bombami w odpowiednim momencie zrzucanymi na przeciwnika i sprejem wywołującym niebieskie płomienie i turboprzyspieszenie. ,,Przecież jako auror musisz mieć miotłę z bajerami, no nie?" – Rolanda mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo. Minerwa jedynie zachichotała.

W pokoju wspólnym Minerwa spotkała Alastora. Moody podarował jej fałszoskop i pudełko cukrowych myszy, na widok których wybuchła śmiechem. ,,Długo zastanawiałem się, co najlepiej by do ciebie pasowało." – mruknął Moody, jednocześnie puszczając do niej oko. Minerwa poklepała przyjaciela po plecach, nadal się zaśmiewając, gdy schodzili razem na śniadanie.

Tam czekało na nią więcej niespodzianek. Swój prezent podarowała jej Pomona Sprout. Była to niepozorna na pierwszy rzut oka roślinka o małych, sercowatych listkach. Jednak Pomona była mistrzynią zielarstwa i sprowadziła tę roślinę z Ameryki Południowej ze względu na jej niesamowite właściwości: ,,Żuj jeden liść dziennie, a nigdy nie będziesz chorować na zwykłe choroby. Ta roślina wzmacnia układ odpornościowy. I nie połykaj czasem przeżutych liści. Susz je, później będziesz mogła robić z nich niezwykle skuteczne maści na najróżniejsze rany. Przepis na taką maść nasz na doniczce, obok instrukcji dotyczących podlewania, przesadzania itd." Minerwa natychmiast spróbowała jednego listka. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, miał mentolowy smak. Na doniczce, obok zastosowań rośliny, Pomona dopisała ,,PS. Odświeża oddech!". Minerwa serdecznie podziękowała swojej przyjaciółce z Hufflepuffu.

Potem przybyła poczta. Minerwa dostała ciężką paczkę od Amelii Bones, która obecnie studiowała w ministerstwie prawo czarodziejów. W środku odkryła cały stos nowych książek o obronie przed czarną magią, a także najnowsze wydanie ,,Najwspanialszych magów historii". Ku jej zaskoczeniu, kolorowa zakładka wskazywała jedną ze stron. Minerwa z ciekawością otworzyła leksykon i jęknęła. Oprócz zdjęć i opisów osiągnięć jej dziadków i ojca, dodano także jej zdjęcie i imię, ale już nie jako po prostu potomkinię legendarnych magów. Figurowała tam jako najmłodszy animag w historii i pierwszy animag, który wykroczył poza sztywne ramy swojej formy. Opisano ją także jako największą nadzieję brytyjskiej nauki transmutacyjnej. Rolanda na nieszczęście zobaczyła ten wpis i po chwili książka wędrowała z rąk do rąk przy długim stole Gryffindoru, a kolejni uczniowie co chwila wykrzykiwali do Minerwy swoje życzenia i gratulacje.

Dorodna sowa uszata przyniosła Minerwie jeszcze jedną paczuszkę, ale o wiele mniejszą. W środku były przepiękne życzenia od Nicolasa i Perenelle Flamelów, oraz mała buteleczka z różowego kwarcu z fioletowym korkiem. Minerwa otworzyła szeroko usta, gdy doczytała, co zawiera flakonik. Z zdumieniem wychyliła się na ławce, by spojrzeć na nauczycielski stół. Albus właśnie uniósł kielich, posyłając jej uśmiech. Minerwa przewróciła oczami i troskliwie schowała fiolkę do kieszeni szaty. Flamelowie podarowali jej najcenniejszy płyn w czarodziejskim świecie – Eliksir Życia, będący odpowiednikiem mitycznej ambrozji. Minerwa szybko zakodowała by zapytać Albusa, o ile lat może przedłużyć życie taka porcja.

Nadeszło jeszcze mnóstwo listów i telegramów z życzeniami i gratulacjami, ale nie przyleciała jedna sowa, której Minerwa usilnie wypatrywała. Dziewczynie trudno było ukryć zdumienie, gdy pod koniec śniadania nadal nie było listu od lady McGonagall. Babka zawsze pamiętała o jej urodzinach, Minerwa nie wiedziała, czy powinna się niepokoić, z drugiej zaś strony było jej też trochę przykro. Tego dnia wchodziła w dorosłość, i choć Theresa nie była już potrzebna jako opiekunka prawna, to nadal była wzorem i przewodniczką Minerwy. Ukochaną babcią, jedyną rodziną jaka jej została.

Pierwsze dwie lekcje to było zielarstwo i Minerwa zdążyła nieco wyprzeć myśl o urodzinach z głowy, ale przy wyjściu z cieplarni czekał na nią kolejny podarunek. Bardzo zmieszany, ale i bardzo zadowolony z siebie, Hagrid wypatrywał jej cierpliwie, nie zwracając uwagi na obraźliwe uwagi rzucane przez Ślizgonów pod jego adresem. ,,Eee dziś panienki urodziny cholibka, i pomyślałem sobie, że zrobię coś dla panienki, więc… wszystkiego najlepszego…" – Hagrid podarował jej małe zawiniątko. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się, choć irytowało ją jego nieustanne ,,panienko", którego używał, gdy się denerwował. Znając jego słabość do niebezpiecznych stworzeń, zastanawiała się też, jak bardzo osobliwy może być jego dar. Ale Hagrid zaskoczył ją bardzo pozytywnie. Podarował jej sakiewkę własnoręcznie utkaną z zbieranych przez lata włosów jednorożców i wyszywaną smoczymi łuskami, które kolekcjonował podczas wakacyjnych wyjazdów do Instytutów. Minerwa podziwiała włożoną w ten dar pracę, zrozumiała też, że ta sakiewka to potężny magiczny artefakt, a po zaczarowaniu jej zaklęciem zmniejszająco-zwiększającym była idealnym dopełnieniem jej ,,wyprawki aurora".

Teraz Minerwa miała wolną lekcję i kończyła ostatnie przygotowania do święta Nocy Duchów. Gdy zawiesiła ostatnią dynię, usłyszała znajomy rozbawiony głos.

\- Kilka centymetrów w lewo i byłoby idealnie symetrycznie.

Ze schodów obserwował ją profesor Dumbledore. Minerwa podeszła do niego i spojrzała z góry na zawieszone dynie. Już miała przesunąć tę ostatnią zgodnie z jego wskazówką, gdy nagle do hallu wpadł Irytek i z wyraźną uciechą zderzył się z tą dynią.

\- Teraz jest idealnie? – zapytała Minerwa sarkastycznie.

\- Podobnie jak wiele osób nie rozumiem twojej niechęci do wróżbiarstwa. Byłabyś idealnym jasnowidzem. – zachichotał Albus.

\- Masz może chwilę? Pewni Odwieczni podarowali mi cenny dar, ale nie jestem pewna jak najlepiej go wykorzystać. – Minerwa z dezaprobatą obserwowała jak Irytek przedrzeźnia innych prefektów.

\- Oczywiście. – Albus wskazał na Minerwę i pomachał przepraszająco do reszty prefektów.

W jego gabinecie Minerwa natychmiast wyciągnęła fiolkę z Eliksirem Życia i położyła ją ostrożnie na biurku.

\- Zaklęcia potwierdziły, że to esencja z kamienia, ale nie wiem czy dobrze rozumiem jego działanie.

Albus delikatnie ujął flakon i obejrzał go pod światło. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos był dość cichy.

\- Taka jednorazowa dawka Eliksiru wydłuża życie o jakieś pół roku, ale wydaje mi się, że prawdziwą intencją Flamelów było, byś użyła go do uratowania czyjegoś życia, a nie przedłużania swojego. Eliksir potrafi przywrócić do życia człowieka będącego jedną nogą na tamtym świecie. Flamelowie dali ci element boskości – możliwość decydowania o życiu lub śmierci jakiejś pojedynczej jednostki. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz jak cenny to prezent.

Minerwa z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywała się w małą fiolkę. Wartość prezentu prawie ją przytłoczyła. Albus tymczasem wyciągnął coś z szuflady i podał jej:

\- Mój prezent jest oczywiście dużo bardziej skromny, ale czułem potrzebę odwdzięczenia się za te wszystkie różnokolorowe skarpetki, które dostaję od ciebie rok po roku. Życzę ci wszystkiego co najlepsze i spełnienia marzeń, Minnie. – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Skarpetek nigdy za wiele, prawda? – mrugnęła do niego, otwierając małe pudełko. A potem jęknęła z zachwytu. W środku znajdowała się prześliczna srebrna bransoletka. Miała jedną zawieszkę - z diamentowym kotem, którego oczami były dwa małe szmaragdy.

\- Albusie, to jest zbyt piękne, bym mogła to przyjąć. – Minerwa spojrzała w migoczące oczy nauczyciela, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Wiem, że może jest trochę zbyt ekstrawagancka jak na twój gust, ale gdy ją zobaczyłem, od razu pomyślałem o tobie. Jest zaczarowania – na zawieszkę rzuciłem czar optymizmu mojego autorstwa. Wystarczy że jej dotkniesz, a od razu poprawi się twój humor.

Minerwa natychmiast przesunęła palcem po błyszczących diamentach. Albus nie kłamał, doznała takiego samego uczucia jak zawsze, gdy z okien powozu widziała wieżyczki Hogwartu pierwszego września. W perspektywie opuszczenia szkoły w tym roku, ten prezent był niezwykle wartościowy.

\- Dziękuję, jest prześliczna. Mógłbyś mi ją od razu zapiąć? – Minerwa podała mu bransoletkę i pozwoliła by z cichym klik zapiął ją na jej delikatnym nadgarstku.

\- Nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał, widzimy się na uczcie.

Minerwa opuszczała gabinet Albusa z o wiele większym optymizmem niż do niego wchodziła. Idąc udekorowanymi korytarzami do wieży Gryffindoru, doszła do wniosku, że wspaniale jest urodzić się w Noc Duchów.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy godzinę później Minerwa zeszła z grupką przyjaciół z Gryffindoru do Wielkiej Sali, trudno jej było powstrzymać się od okrzyku pełnego zachwytu. Dawno sala nie była tak pięknie udekorowana. Wydrążone dynie zdobiły stoły, zakryte szarymi obrusami z wyhaftowanymi na nich pająkami. Serwetki były wykonane z szarej koronki, imitując pajęcze sieci. W powietrzu unosiły się setki świec, razem z pająkami, nietoperzami oraz duchami. Sklepienie tym razem było zupełnie czarne, czasem tylko rozbłyskiwało fioletowym blaskiem, ukazując straszliwe cienie.

\- Muszę przyznać, że znakomita robota, Tom. – Minerwa delikatnie dotknęła ramienia chłopca stojącego na środku sali, krytycznym okiem oglądającego dekoracje. W tym roku to on, jako drugi prefekt naczelny, był odpowiedzialny za wystrój Wielkiej Sali, ona zajmowała się resztą zamku.

\- Podoba ci się? – Ślizgon uniósł brwi i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, wyciągnął różdżkę i zamienił trzymanego w dłoniach zdezorientowanego nietoperza w piękną srebrną różę, z czarnymi brzegami płatków.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Minnie. – wręczył jej różę z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

Minerwa przewróciła oczami, ale przyjęła prezent. Rok temu, gdy Tom został prefektem naczelnym, urządziła mu sporą awanturę, miała dość jego ciągłego uniżonego tytułowania jej ,,panienką McGonagall". Od tamtej pory ich relacja nieco ewoluowała, bo do granic możliwości szydzili z różnic między sobą i swoimi domami. Niemniej jednak Riddle zawsze był wobec niej idealnie uprzejmy, nieodmiennie traktując ją z głębokim szacunkiem.

\- Minerwa . – Moody pociągnął ją za rękaw, rzucając Tomowi złowrogie spojrzenie. Widząc że nauczyciele powoli zajmują swoje miejsca, Minerwa pozwoliła się zaprowadzić Alastorowi do stołu Gryffonów.

Gdy dyrektor Dippet stanął przy mównicy, Minerwa przerwała rozmowę z Poppy, jednocześnie patrząc na okna pod sklepieniem. Nadal nie było żadnych wieści od babci.

\- Proszę już o ciszę! Zanim zaczniemy ucztę, jest kilka ogłoszeń. Jak usilnie prosił mnie profesor Dumbledore, musimy odnotować niebywały sukces naszej uczennicy, panny Minerwy McGonagall, która wygrała Międzynarodowy Turniej Transmutacyjny nie tylko w kategorii uczniowskiej, ale również w kategorii zupełnie dorosłych czarodziejów. To nie wszystko, panna McGonagall reprezentowała naszą szkołę na największej międzyszkolnej konferencji szkół magii i uzyskała stypendium dla najlepiej zapowiadającego się ucznia swojego pokolenia. Brawo!

W sali rozległy się ogłuszające oklaski. Minerwa ukłoniła się, czując lekki dyskomfort. Nie lubiła, gdy wszyscy zachwycali się jej sukcesami. Owszem, osiągnęła więcej niż jakikolwiek uczeń Hogwartu poza Dumbledorem. Jednak nadal potrafiła czerpać satysfakcję z faktu, że choć Albus wygrał więcej turniejów i konkursów, to nie udało mu się uzyskać samych ,,wybitnych" z SUM-ów. Ona tego dokonała i była z tego naprawdę dumna, nawet jeśli Albus bezlitośnie ironizował sobie z jej dumy.

Poza tym, to nie wymuszone uznanie Dippeta było dla niej istotne. O wiele ważniejszy był fakt, że klaskał naprawdę cały Hogwart. Wszyscy nauczyciele i wszyscy uczniowie, nawet Ślizgoni, z Tomem Riddle na czele. Choć Tom również uzyskiwał niebywale wysokie wyniki w prawie wszystkich przedmiotach i również szybciej otrzymał tytuł prefekta naczelnego, to nigdy nie udało mu się przyćmić Minerwy. Nie sądziła przynajmniej, by tego próbował – choć niewątpliwie dokładnie ją obserwował.

\- Dobrze, a teraz mam jeszcze jedno, ale bardzo ważne ogłoszenie. Otóż w murach naszej szacownej szkoły w tym roku odbędzie się Bal Noworoczny, organizowany co roku przez Ministerstwo Magii.

W Wielkiej Sali wybuchł szmer podnieconych szeptów. Minerwa uniosła brwi. Oczywiście znała tradycję tych bali, co roku odbywały się w innym, wyznaczonym przez ministra miejscu. Gdy miała dziewięć lat, zorganizowano go w rezydencji McGonagallów i był to jeden z największych bali w historii rezydencji. Jeśli w tym roku wybrano Hogwart, musiało to być spore wyróżnienie. Jednocześnie Minerwa zacisnęła usta – babcia musiała wiedzieć, a jednak nie wspomniała o tym ani słowem.

\- Proszę o spokój, bo nie poznacie szczegółów! - Dippet lekko się zirytował, ale po jego napomnieniu zapadła cisza, każdy był ciekawy.

\- Teraz lepiej. Ten bal to idealna okazja do promocji naszej szkoły i wszystkiego co w niej najlepsze. Dlatego wezmą w nim udział uczniowie trzech najstarszych roczników, choć mogą oni zaprosić młodszych kolegów lub koleżanki w roli … partnerów do tańca. Bal odbędzie się w piątek po przerwie świątecznej, więc już teraz uprzedzam, by uczniowie biorący udział w balu przywieźli ze sobą szaty odświętne. Myślę, że to na razie wszystkie informacje, gdy zostaną już ustalone szczegóły z ministerstwem, przekażemy je prefektom. A teraz życzę wszystkim smacznego! - Dippet klasnął w ręce, a na udekorowanych stołach pojawiły się półmiski z świątecznymi potrawami.

Jednakże mało kto tym razem rzucił się na smakowite potrawy. Wszyscy komentowali informację o balu.

\- Jaka szkoda, że zaproszone są tylko trzy najstarsze roczniki! - narzekała Rolanda.

\- Gdybyś była milsza dla starszych kolegów, to może by cię który zaprosił. – zażartowała Minerwa.

\- Ja? Niemiła? Wiesz że i tak się tam wkręcę, nie przepuściłabym takiej okazji. – Rolanda wykonała parodię uwodzicielskiego uśmiechu.

\- Nie mam żadnych wyjściowych szat, będę musiała kupić jakieś. – Poppy z rezygnacją sięgnęła po zapiekankę z dyni.

\- W przypadku dziewcząt chodzi po prostu o elegancką sukienkę, Poppy. – wyjaśniła Deborah, ich rówieśniczka. Poppy zarumieniła się lekko – pochodząc z mugolskiej rodziny, nie mogła tego wiedzieć.

\- Minerwa, dla ciebie takie bale to nic szczególnego, co? – rzuciła Christina, koleżanka Deborah.

\- Raz organizowali go w jej domu, więc pewnie masz rację. – wciął się Moody, zanim Minerwa zdążyła się odezwać. Posłała mu zdumione i dezaprobujące spojrzenie i zapytała:

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Rodzice ochraniali wtedy rezydencję. – wyrzucił z siebie, lekko zarumieniony. Rodzice Alastora byli aurorami, bardzo możliwe, że dostali polecenie ochraniania rezydencji. Minerwa wzruszyła ramionami – wtedy nie pozwalano jej kręcić się wokół tych wszystkich wysoko postawionych ludzi. Czasem udało jej się coś podejrzeć, ale z uwagi na jej nieprzewidywalne zdolności było zbyt niebezpieczne, by brała bezpośredni udział w tego typu wydarzeniach.

Dyskusje toczyły się jeszcze długo, ale Minerwa nie angażowała się w nie za bardzo. Idea balu w Hogwarcie niezbyt się jej podobała. Trudno było przypuszczać, że będzie się dobrze czuć w morzu oficjeli, w dodatku musiała znaleźć sukienkę i partnera do tańca. Z rezygnacją dotknęła diamentowego kota na nowej bransoletce. Czując znajomy przypływ optymizmu spojrzała na stół nauczycielski. Albus rozmawiał z profesor Merrythought. Na chwilę jednak odwrócił głowę i mrugnął do Minerwy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, choć jednocześnie szybko zajęła się swoim talerzem. Poppy kilka razy już zauważyła te wymiany spojrzeń, a Minerwa wiedziała, że jej komentarz jest kwestią czasu.

Gdy uczta dobiegła końca, Minerwa, lekko już zmęczona całym dniem, razem z innymi Gryfonami zmierzała do pokoju wspólnego. Chciała zapytać o coś Poppy, ale przyjaciółki nie było obok. Minerwa rozejrzała się. Była tak znużona, że nie zauważyła, że przyjaciele poszli przodem, a ona utknęła wśród pierwszo i drugoklasistów. Westchnęła, widząc jak jeden z chłopców ciągnie stojącą przed nim dziewczynkę za włosy, a potem udaje niewiniątko. Potem miała ochotę zachichotać, gdy zbladł, widząc jej surowe spojrzenie.

\- No dalej, marsz na górę! – popędziła maruderów, ustawiając się na końcu pochodu Gryfonów. Skoro już tu była, to mogła przypilnować porządku – dwójka zwykłych prefektów musiała pójść przodem.

Do pokoju wspólnego weszła jako ostatnia. Gdy wyłoniła się z dziury za portretem, oniemiała.

Wszyscy Gryfoni zgromadzili się w pokoju głównym, przystrojonym odświętnie w barwy domu i halloweenowe dekoracje. Na jej widok zaintonowali potężne ,,Sto lat", a Poppy podeszła do niej z ogromnym tortem w kształcie lwa. Minerwa nie mogła wydobyć z siebie słowa, wzruszenie chwyciło ją za gardło. Dom nigdy jeszcze tak spontanicznie nie świętował urodzin żadnego ucznia. Minerwa z rozrzewnieniem pozwoliła przylgnąć do siebie pierwszorocznym dziewczynkom i bezwiednie głaskała ich głowy, gdy ostatnie nuty urodzinowej piosenki rozbrzmiewały.

\- Minerwo, popatrz! - Daniel Radclaf, zazwyczaj nieśmiały pierwszoroczny, podszedł do Poppy, a inni umilkli. Daniel wyciągnął różdżkę i czystym głosem wypowiedział zaklęcie:

\- Firenies!

Osiemnaście świeczek na torcie zapaliło się. Minerwa nie kryła radości – prawie miesiąc ćwiczyła z Danielem to zaklęcie na lekcje z profesorem Beerym. Była dumna, że teraz już sobie z nim radził.

\- Ja też chcę! – Olivia Pembroke podbiegła i zgrabnym zaklęciem zmieniła naturalnie żółte płomyki świeczek na szkarłatne. Minerwa zaklaskała, z uznaniem kiwając głową dziewczynce. Jeszcze tydzień temu mała wypłakiwała sobie oczy, nie potrafiąc wykonać prostej transmutacji zmieniającej kolor.

\- Dobrze, dajcie jej pomyśleć życzenie! – Poppy lekko odsunęła dzieci, przysuwając się bliżej Minerwy. Minerwa rozejrzała się po pokoju, a Gryfoni zaczęli spontanicznie skandować:

\- Mi – ner - wa!

Wzięła głęboki wdech i dmuchnęła. ,,Chcę, by Hogwart zawsze był bezpieczny." – pomyślała. Wszystkie świeczki oczywiście zgasły, ale Minerwa nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie dodała do tego trochę magii. Wraz z jej dmuchnięciem świeczki zmieniły się w lśniący złoty pył, który uformował się w pięknego złotego lwa, zanim opadł na wyciągnięte ręce zachwyconych dzieci.

\- Cisza, proszę! - głos Rolandy uniósł się echem. Dziewczynka stała na jednym z krzeseł, górując nad wszystkimi. Młodsi uczniowie zamilkli.

\- Minerwo, w uznaniu twoich zasług dla naszego domu, domu czcigodnego Godryka Gryffindora, mamy dla ciebie jeszcze jeden prezent. To tylko dzięki tobie przez siedem lat z rzędu wygrywaliśmy Puchar Domów, to ty stworzyłaś niepokonaną drużynę quidditcha, to ty wreszcie pokazałaś Ślizgonom, kto tak naprawdę jest lepszy! – po tych słowach Rolandy wybuchły gromkie wiwaty, ale dziewczynka uniosła rękę. Jeszcze nie skończyła.

\- Dlatego jednogłośnie zdecydowaliśmy o wykonaniu wiecznego symbolu naszej wdzięczności. I zanim zapytasz – otrzymaliśmy pełne poparcie dyrekcji! – Rolanda gestem poprosiła Minerwę do siebie. Dopiero teraz Minerwa zobaczyła ogromne czerwone sukno za przyjaciółką. Rolanda podała jej złoty sznurek. Minerwa rozejrzała się niepewnie, ale Gryfoni znów zaczęli klaskać. Zręcznym ruchem pociągnęła za sznurek i sukno opadło.

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Zobaczyła sporej wielkości obraz. Jako jedyny w pomieszczeniu nie był ruchomy, ale nie mógł być, bo przedstawiał osobę żyjącą. _Przedstawiał ją._ Stała dumnie wyprostowana na tle zamkowego muru. Ubrana była w prostą krojem, ale bogatą złotym kolorem, szatę, natychmiast przywodzącą na myśl rzymskie boginie. Lewą ręką opierała się na ogromnej prostokątnej tarczy, przedstawiającej godło Gryffindoru – złotego lwa na szkarłatnym tle. Lew na tarczy idealnie współgrał z kolorem jej szaty. W prawej ręce trzymała jednak różdżkę zamiast miecza. Obraz był piękny, choć można było odnieść wrażenie, że długie, ciemne loki Minerwy i jej drobiazgowo namalowane szmaragdowe oczy nieco kłócą się z ciepłą kolorystyką dzieła. Namalowana Minerwa z bardzo poważną miną patrzyła na wprost, ale dzięki perfekcyjnie oddanej wyniosłości widz miał wrażenie że dziewczyna patrzy w dal, ponad nim. Minerwa nie potrafiła znaleźć słów by opisać swoje rozczulenie.

\- I jak? Mnie się wydaje, że przez lata będziesz tu stanowić niedościgniony wzór tego, jak powinna nosić się prawdziwa Gryfonka. – odezwał się Moody, w jego oczach błyskały wesołe ogniki.

\- Widzisz dyrektor zgodził się na ten portret pod warunkiem, że zostanie w Wieży Gryffindoru. – wyjaśniła Poppy.

Minerwa uniosła rękę, musiała coś powiedzieć, choć nie wiedziała czy głos nie odmówi jej posłuszeństwa.

\- Powiem szczerze, że nie spodziewałam się tego tortu, tego pięknego portretu i naprawdę udało się wam mnie zaskoczyć. Siedem lat temu ten dom przyjął mnie niezwykle serdecznie, choć szeptano, że z moimi korzeniami powinnam skończyć w Ravenclawie albo Slytherinie. I dlatego chciałam, by wszystkie moje działania przynosiły chwałę domu lwa. Wiecie, że to wszystko co powiedziała Rolanda, robiłam dla was, by każdy z was był dumny, że znalazł się właśnie w Gryffindorze .Teraz, widząc wasze pełne radości twarze, myślę, że dobrze spłaciłam swój dług. Dziękuję wam za wszystko, choć wiem, że słowa nie wystarczą, by wyrazić więzy braterstwa i przyjaźni, jakie łączą nas wszystkich.

Gdy skończyła, rozległy się gromkie oklaski, a ktoś znów zaintonował ,,sto lat" i rozpoczęła się zabawa w najlepsze. Minerwa najpierw rozkroiła wszystkim tortu, potem ktoś przyniósł radio i puścił jazzową muzykę. Gdy Minerwie udało się w końcu usiąść przy stole by odpocząć od szaleńczych tańców, obok pojawił się Moody.

\- Tylko nie proś mnie do tańca, Moody. Padam z nóg. – powiedziała swoim surowym tonem, ale zdradziła się głębokim uśmiechem.

\- Rozczulasz się nad sobą, McGonagall. Powinienem był odradzić im ten portret, bo jeszcze popadniesz w jakiś samozachwyt. – przyjacielsko klepnął ją w ramię.

\- Jest przepiękny, choć dziwnie jest widzieć swoją podobiznę wśród tylu znakomitych Gryfonów. – wyznała Minerwa, popijając kremowe piwo.

\- Zasługujesz na to honorowe miejsce, Minnie. Ale jeśli to pocieszy twoją skromność, to za jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat mali Gryfoni pomyślą że to tylko personifikacja i stwierdzą, że Gryffindor powinien reprezentować ktoś z rudymi włosami. – mrugnął do niej.

\- To mnie pocieszyłeś! A myślałam że na zawsze zapiszę się dla potomnych. – wywróciła oczami.

Zabawa trwała w najlepsze do północy, aż Minerwa była zmuszona zagonić wszystkich do łóżek. Na szczęście wystarczyło jej surowe spojrzenie, by Gryfoni bez narzekań opuścili pokój wspólny. Minerwa razem z Poppy rzuciły jeszcze kilka zaklęć sprzątających by odciążyć choć trochę biedne skrzaty domowe, ale były tak zmęczone, że szybko wycofały się do swoich pokojów – Poppy do dormitorium siedmiorocznych Gryfonek, Minerwa do własnego pokoiku prefekt naczelnej.

Gdy Minerwa zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zobaczyła jakiś cień przy oknie. Wyciągnęła różdżkę, mruknęła Lumos i zbliżyła się do okna. Na parapecie siedziała znajoma sowa. Minerwa westchnęła, przeklinając w duchu, że nie przyszła tu wcześniej i szybko otworzyła okno. Najpierw ostrożnie włożyła wyczerpanego ptaka do pustej klatki Egidy, która coraz częściej wolała zostawać na noc w sowiarni. Ten osobnik, należący do jej babki, musiał czekać na parapecie od wielu godzin, Minerwa dopilnowała by sowa zjadła coś i wypiła trochę wody ze spodka.

Dopiero potem sięgnęła po paczkę. Była średniej wielkości, opakowana w papier z tartanem McGonagallów. W środku był list, Minerwa przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście:

 _Najdroższa Minerwo!_

 _Dzisiaj wkraczasz w świat dorosłych czarodziejów i czarownic. Nierzadko świat brutalny i pozbawiony logiki, ale na swój sposób piękny. Życzę ci, byś odnalazła w nim radość, miłość, spełnienie i szczęście. I jednocześnie zapewniam, że dla mnie zawsze pozostaniesz najukochańszą wnuczką, z której jestem niezmiernie dumna. Nie umiem tego wszystkiego wyrazić w prostym liście, dlatego resztę życzeń dostaniesz kiedy się zobaczymy._

 _Pewnie zastanawiałaś się, dlaczego nie przysłałam ci prezentu poranną pocztą. Otóż wiedziałam, że wiadomość o Balu Noworocznym zostanie wam podana dopiero na wieczornej uczcie, a mój prezent ma z tym balem pośredni związek. Może będziesz na mnie zła, ale to ja podsunęłam ministrowi pomysł na zorganizowanie balu w Hogwarcie. Z prostego powodu- chciałabym, by ten ostatni rok w Hogwarcie zwieńczony był pamiętnym, szczególnym wydarzeniem._

 _W paczce znajdziesz suknię balową, którą uszyłam wspólnie z skrzatami z materiału, który zostawiła specjalnie dla ciebie twoja matka. Kupiła go rok przed śmiercią i zostawiła u mnie, mówiąc ,,Idealnie pasuje do Minerwy. Gdyby nie kolor, uszyłabym jej z niego suknię ślubną. Ale na pewno znajdzie się okazja…". Tak powiedziała, a ja postanowiłam zadbać o to, by okazja w istocie się znalazła. Mam nadzieję, że krój ci się spodoba._

 _Z wyrazami najgłębszej miłości_

 _Babcia_

 _Lady Theresa McGonagall_

Minerwa drżącymi rękami wyjęła suknię z pudełka. Materiał był niesamowicie lekki, bardzo delikatny, przywodził na myśl pajęczą sieć połączoną z miękkim puchem. Gdy już rozprostowała całą, Minerwa wydała z siebie jęk zachwytu. To była suknia w kolorze jej oczu, niesamowicie intensywna i równie mocno wyzywająca. Od samej góry, od głębokiego dekoltu do dołu spływały zielone cekiny w nieuporządkowanych kaskadach. Suknia była mocno obcisła, rozszerzała się jedynie na wysokości kolan. Gdy Minerwa ją odwróciła, westchnęła – plecy były całkowicie odkryte. Materiał przelewał się przez jej ręce, gdy kładła suknię na wieszaku.

Minerwa nie rozumiała intencji babki. Jak kobieta, urodzona w typowo pruderyjnych, wiktoriańskich czasach, mogła przysłać jej tak rażąco wyzywającą suknię? Nawet jej matka zapewne miałaby wątpliwości. Ale potem do niej dotarło. Matka i babka rzadko się zgadzały za życia tej pierwszej, ale w jednym były zgodne – Minerwa miała odpowiednio wyjść za mąż. Sama Minerwa, która zazwyczaj uważała swoich rówieśników płci męskiej za niedojrzałych i często nieokrzesanych, starała się nie zwracać uwagi na swój wygląd, ale wiedziała, że niektórzy uważają ją za atrakcyjną. Jednak włożenie takiej sukni nagle wydało jej się równoznaczne z podaniem się na srebrnej tacy. Choć w jej sercu już formowało się zarzewie buntu, spojrzała na suknię i pokręciła głową. Musiała ją założyć, chodziło o uczczenie pamięci matki, uszanowanie babki.

,,Będę martwić się tym później" – postanowiła. Machnięciem różdżki zmieniła kartonowe pudełko w pokrowiec na suknię i z lekkim uczuciem ulgi schowała ją na sam tył szafy. Szybko przebrała się w ulubioną, prostą koszulę nocną i położyła do łóżka, licząc na chociaż kilka godzin snu.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I tak zaczynamy ostatni rok pobytu Minerwy w Hogwarcie jako uczennicy. Mam nadzieję, że opis urodzin Minerwy się wam spodobał - dajcie znać w komentarzach co sądzicie o prezentach i zakulisowych działaniach Theresy oraz czego się spodziewacie po Balu Noworocznym.

Uinena - bardzo dziękuję za twoją opinię, niezmiernie cieszę się, że podoba ci się powolna transformacja Minerwy. Starałam się przedstawić świat czarodziejów dość zbliżony do kanonu, zmieniając jedynie niektóre niuanse. Śmierć rodziców Minerwy na pewno była jednym z najważniejszych wydarzeń jej życia, chociaż słusznie podejrzewasz, że to nadchodząca wojna odciśnie na niej najmroczniejsze piętno. Jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, to może jego brak talentu wynika z tego, że JKR nie chciała przesadzić (tak jak ja to zrobiłam :) ). Szczerze to ja nigdy nie postrzegałam go w ten sposób, ewentualnie zawsze zaskakiwało mnie, jak cudem wychodził cało z różnych tarapatów. W mojej historii chciałam, żeby postać Pottera była zbliżona do kanonu, ale na ile to się udało ocenicie jak pojawią się kolejne tomy. Mam nadzieję, że dalszy ciąg tej opowieści dalej będzie ci się podobał i nieśmiało liczę na więcej komentarzy.

Pozdrowienia

Emeraldina


	22. Chapter 22

Do przerwy świątecznej został tydzień. Cała szkoła mówiła tylko o jednym - Balu Noworocznym. Minerwa miała już powoli dość konspiracyjnych szeptów i chichotów, narzekań na brak sukienki, butów, porad dotyczących makijażu i niekończących się plotek. Bal był dla niej trudnym przedsięwzięciem organizacyjnym, bo jako prefekt naczelna była zaangażowana w jego przygotowanie. Jak wiele cierpliwości ją to wszystko kosztowało, przekonała się grupa pięciorocznych dziewcząt, które dość gwałtownie przepędziła z biblioteki, nie mogąc znieść ich głośnego oceniania poszczególnych chłopców.

Minerwa, która pół listopada spędziła we Francji w Beauxbatons na konkursie transmutacyjnym, nadal nie miała partnera. Na szczęście nie była jedyna – Poppy zwierzyła jej się, że nikt jej jeszcze nie poprosił. Niemniej jednak ta sprawa zaczynała ją mocno denerwować, a kiedy babka wysłała jej listę potencjalnych chłopców z szacownych rodzin, miarka się przebrała.

\- Ascendio! – ryknęła z mocą na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią, jednocześnie wykonując całym ciałem pełny obrót. Uczniowie, mimo stawianych barier, polecieli do tyłu, a ich różdżki wyleciały w górę. Minerwa machnęła różdżką po raz drugi, unieruchamiając je w powietrzu.

\- Panno McGonagall! – profesor Merrythought powoli podniosła się z ziemi i podskoczyła, by złapać swoją różdżkę.

\- Przepraszam pani profesor, ale oni mieli się bronić, a nie tylko czekać na zaklęcie. – Minerwa otrzepała pył z szaty.

\- Każdy z nas postawił indywidualną tarczę. Dobrze znasz swoje możliwości, jeśli twoi koledzy mają nauczyć się czegoś więcej niż miękkiego lądowania na tyłku, to musisz trzymać swoją moc na wodzy! - Galatea Merrythought rozejrzała się, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie ma większych obrażeń.

\- Pani profesor, ona robi to specjalnie! Uwielbia popisywać się swoją mocą! - jęknęła jedna ze Ślizgonek. Minerwa zacisnęła zęby. Musiała się kontrolować, profesor Merrythought była zdecydowanie najbardziej wyczulona na jej wybuchy gniewu.

\- Cisza! Minerwo, idź, jesteś zwolniona z tej lekcji. Przyjdź po kolacji, wtedy poćwiczę z tobą coś trudniejszego. – profesor Merrythought pokręciła głową z zrezygnowaniem.

Minerwa skinęła głową i wyszła z klasy, rozgoryczona i zła. Gdyby nie to, że kochała Hogwart tak bardzo, mogłaby go opuścić w wieku piętnastu lat. Oprócz kolejnych wygranych w konkursach niewiele nowego się nauczyła przez ostatnie trzy lata. Ileż było lekcji takich jak ta? Ile razy szła do biblioteki, na boisko albo do Albusa, jeśli akurat miał czas? Ile razy zarywała noce, do późna ćwicząc z profesorami dużo bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia?

\- Minerwa? – znajomy głos wypowiedział jej imię. Odwróciła się. Przy wejściu na balkon jednej z wież, nonszalancko oparty o framugę stał Tom Riddle, na jego ustach tajemniczy półuśmiech. Minerwa podeszła do niego, na niekończących się zebraniach dotyczących balu zauważyła, że całe to przedsięwzięcie nudzi go i irytuje.

\- Nie masz lekcji, Tom? – minęła go, wychodząc na balkon. Wiał silny wiatr, smagający jej szaty i twarz, ściągnęła więc okulary i z niecierpliwością zatknęła luźne kosmyki włosów za ucho.

\- Slughorn robi się denerwujący, kiedy po raz trzeci każe ci warzyć ten sam eliksir. – odpowiedział, stając tuż obok niej.

\- Właściwie to mam pytanie do ciebie, Minerwo. – jego głęboki głos przerwał ciszę. Minerwa odwróciła się do niego i spojrzała surowo, mówiąc:

\- Jeśli znowu mam coś jeszcze zrobić na ten głupi bal, to nawet na to nie licz, Riddle. Była srebrna zastawa, różane wieńce i lodowe statuy, co jeszcze?

Riddle zaśmiał się cicho, ukazując idealnie białe zęby. Ku jej zdumieniu chwycił jej dłoń, złożył na niej zimny pocałunek i zapytał:

\- A na to, że wybierzesz się na ten bal ze mną, mogę liczyć?

Minerwa otworzyła szeroko oczy. Była zupełnie zaskoczona, wcale się nie spodziewała takiego obrotu spraw. Riddle, prefekt naczelny, uważany za najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole, idealnie szarmancki i jednocześnie tajemniczy, zapraszał na bal ją? Ślizgon i Gryfonka? Minerwa cofnęłaby się o krok instynktownie, ale on nie puścił jej ręki. Choć jego dłonie były zimne, jego pocałunek wywołał u niej dreszcz.

\- Chcesz iść na bal ze mną, Riddle? – Minerwa musiała się upewnić, ale jednocześnie starała się, by w jej głosie słychać było surowość. On uniósł brwi, a w jego oczach nadal czaiło się rozbawienie – wyczuł jej niepewność.

\- Będę zaszczycony, jeśli się zgodzisz. Minerwo. – przeciągnął delikatnie jej imię, jakby napawał się jego brzmieniem. Zmrużyła oczy.

\- A co z gromadą wpatrzonych w ciebie Ślizgonek? Nie będą niepocieszone, że nie zaprosiłeś żadnej z nich? – przeniosła wzrok z jego twarzy na srebrno zielony krawat Slytherinu.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie nikogo innego oprócz ciebie u mego boku. – ścisnął delikatnie jej dłoń. Minerwa, czując się nieco niezręcznie, przywołała nieśmiały uśmiech i powiedziała:

\- Dobrze. Pójdę z tobą na Bal Noworoczny, Tom.

Obsydianowe oczy Toma rozbłysły, jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Bardzo się cieszę. – puścił jej rękę, ale tylko po to, by przysunąć się bliżej i musnąć ustami jej policzek. Mrugnął do niej, po czym skierował się do zamku, a jego szaty łopotały za nim na wietrze. Minerwa stała jak wryta, zupełnie zdumiona jego zachowaniem. Z niedowierzaniem uniosła dłoń do policzka, zastanawiając się czy to aby na pewno nie była jej wyobraźnia.

Jednak gdy tego samego dnia weszła do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, Tom uniósł kielich w jej kierunku, uśmiechając się znacząco. Przewróciła oczami, licząc że na jej twarzy nie pojawił się niepożądany rumieniec. Z ulgą odwróciła się do niego plecami, siadając przy stole Gryffindoru. Poppy jednak musiała wyczuć zmianę nastroju przyjaciółki, bo zapytała:

\- A ty co jesteś cała w skowronkach, Minnie?

\- Cieszę się, że niedługo święta. – skłamała gładko. Na szczęście Poppy nie drążyła dalej. Minerwa nie chciała ciekawskich i zazdrosnych spojrzeń, jakie wywołałaby informacja, że Tom Riddle zaprosił na bal Minerwę McGonagall. Minerwa znała szkolną społeczność, taki news byłby sensacją na cały tydzień.

Po kolacji w kociej formie przemykała korytarzami do gabinetu Albusa na cotygodniową partyjkę szachów, gdy ktoś ją zatrzymał.

\- McGonagall, stój. Zmień się proszę. – na schodach stał Moody. Minerwa zmieniła się pospiesznie. Gdy się wyprostowała, zobaczyła, że Moody nie patrzy jej prosto w oczy.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała łagodnie. Chłopak uniósł głowę i zapytał cicho:

\- Nie chciałabyś może iść ze mną na ten cały bal, McGonagall? – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, strasznie przy tym czerwieniejąc. Minerwa westchnęła. Gdyby tylko przyszedł do niej dzień wcześniej…

\- Wybacz Alastor, ale powiedziałam już komuś innemu, że z nim pójdę. Przykro mi. – Minerwa pocieszająco dotknęła jego ramienia, udając że nie zauważyła grymasu na jego twarzy.

\- Och. Rozumiem. – chłopak zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Minerwie było go bardzo żal.

\- Może powinieneś zapytać Poppy? Naprawdę mi przykro… - Minerwa przegryzła wargę. Alastor kiwnął głową.

\- W porządku. Do zobaczenia. – powiedział i zbiegł schodami w dół. Minerwa jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła za nim, gdy ktoś położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Albus! - syknęła, podskakując. Nauczyciel przyglądał się jej z zmarszczonym czołem, zupełnie nieporuszony strachem, jaki wywołało jego nagłe pojawienie się.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz iść na bal z Alastorem? – wyrwało mu się pytanie. Minerwa uniosła brwi, jednocześnie mijając go bezceremonialnie.

\- Nie powinieneś podsłuchiwać. Naprawdę idę z kimś innym. – powiedziała, z zadowoleniem zauważając lekkie rumieńce na jego policzkach. Zapewne był ciekaw z kim, ale nie pytał dalej. Minerwa nie oglądała się na niego. Wmówiła sobie, że to wyłącznie jej sprawa, z kim pojawi się na balu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy tydzień później Minerwa pakowała swój kufer na świąteczny wyjazd do domu, to, z kim pójdzie na bal, nadal pozostawało tajemnicą. Ona uparcie odmawiała podzielenia się sekretem z koleżankami, a i Riddle raczej nie rozpowiadał na prawo i lewo. Jedno można było o nim powiedzieć z pewnością – lubił rozciągać aurę tajemniczości. Minerwa kilka razy chowała się za książką w bibliotece, słysząc że Tom nadchodzi z wianuszkiem zauroczonych nim Ślizgonów. Już dawno zauważyła, że część z nich traktuje go jak boga, ślepo wypełniając wszystkie jego polecenia. Druga część, ta składająca się głównie z rozchichotanych Ślizgonek, próbowała wydobyć z niego, kto pojawi się u jego boku na balu.

\- Przecież nie możesz iść sam!

\- Powiedz nam, kim jest ta szczęśliwa dziewczyna? – ich piskliwe głos niosły się echem po bibliotece. Minerwa parsknęła śmiechem, ale nie w porę, bo Riddle i jego świta właśnie wynurzyli się zza rogu. Tom musiał zauważyć jej rozbawienie, bo odpowiedział do otaczających go dziewcząt:

\- Jest tak wyjątkowa, że to ja jestem raczej szczęściarzem, że zgodziła się ze mną iść.

Minerwa uniosła wyżej książkę, usiłując ukryć rumieniec.

Teraz, pakując swoje rzeczy, pomyślała, że ostatecznie dobrze, że Tom ją zaprosił. Otwarcie balu przez parę prefektów naczelnych miało być wydarzeniem niezapomnianym. Z kolei Alastor posłuchał jej rady i zaprosił Poppy, która była z tego powodu tak zadowolona, że nawet nie wypytywała Minerwy, kim jest jej tajemniczy partner.

\- Gotowa? – głowa Rolandy wychyliła się zza drzwi. Minerwa machnęła różdżką, zatrzaskując wieko kufra.

\- Chodźmy. – odpowiedziała, chwytając klatkę z Egidą.

W pokoju wspólnym dołączyli do nich Poppy i Moody. Nie byli ostatni, wokół panował typowy, przedświąteczny rozgardiasz, gdyż połowa uczniów zaczynała pakowanie na godzinę przed odjazdem pociągu. Minerwa upewniła się tylko, czy prefekci Gryffindoru uporają się z tym chaosem, a następnie z westchnieniem opuściła wieżę, doganiając przyjaciół na korytarzu. Byli już na schodach wiodących do głównego hallu, gdy ciszę rozdarł znajomy głos:

\- Minerwo!

Minerwa odwróciła się, z lekką irytacją. Albus stał na szczycie schodów, machając na nią ręką. Minerwa nie czuła się najlepiej gdy przy wszystkich nazywał ją po imieniu. I tak wielu szeptało o niej z zazdrością jako o ,,ulubienicy Dumbledore'a" .

\- Tak, profesorze? Trochę się śpieszę, babcia już pewnie czeka w Hogsmeade. – Minerwa podeszła do niego, manewrując kufrem między zbiegającymi na dół uczniami.

\- Właśnie nie czeka. Poinformowała mnie, że nie uda jej się przyjechać, a samotna podróż mogłaby być niebezpieczna, dlatego przeniesiesz się do domu przez sieć Fiuu.

Minerwa westchnęła, po czym machnęła do stojących na dole przyjaciół, by szli bez niej. Pomona zmarszczyła brwi, ale pociągnęła za sobą Poppy i resztę. Minerwa tymczasem powlokła się za profesorem.

Gdy już znaleźli się w jego gabinecie, Albus podał jej misę z proszkiem Fiuu.

\- To wesołych świąt, Albusie. – Minerwa z wdzięcznością wzięła garść proszku.

\- Przekaż pozdrowienia dla babki. I tobie również wesołych świąt, Minerwo. – ku jej zdumieniu, Albus pochylił się i musnął wargami jej policzek. Skinęła głową, starając się ukryć rumieniec i czym prędzej weszła do kominka. Nie wiedziała, czy dreszcz, który poczuła, to efekt pożegnania z profesorem, czy teleportacji międzykominkowej.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tydzień, który został do świąt, Minerwa spędziła na intensywnych przygotowaniach w rezydencji. Za zgodą babci zarządziła generalne porządki, pomagając skrzatom domowym i służbie w odśnieżaniu, odkurzaniu nieużywanych komnat, oraz odświeżając dziesiątki bezcennych obrazów, rozrzuconych po całej rezydencji. Z ciężkim sercem wieszała nowiutki portret matki na honorowym miejscu, obok portretu ojca. Namalowana Clary nadal spała, ale Minerwa nieco obawiała się chwili, gdy matka się obudzi. Umknęły jej prawie cztery lata od śmierci, bo babcia Theresa nie chciała zgodzić się na ten portret. Starsza dama prawdopodobnie nie chciała by w przyszłości, ze _swojego_ portretu musiała patrzeć wprost na swoją synową. Dopiero długie przekonywania portretu Roberta zaowocowały jej łaskawą zgodą. Sama Minerwa próbowała mieć obojętny stosunek do całego zamieszania. Musiała jednak przyznać, że malarz przedstawił jej matkę perfekcyjnie. Patrząc na ten portret, nie można było mieć wątpliwości, że matka Minerwy była najpiękniejszą kobietą swojego pokolenia.

Babka Minerwy przez cały tydzień zajęta była jakimiś sprawami w Londynie, dopiero dzień przed Wigilią przyszła do kuchni, ubrana w śmieszny fartuch, będący zeszłorocznym prezentem od Minerwy. Razem z skrzatami domowymi obie kobiety miały niesamowitą frajdę, przygotowując świąteczne wypieki. Na szczęście istniały zaklęcia sprzątające, bo inaczej skrzaty domowe przez tydzień musiałyby sprzątać pobojowisko z mąki, lukru, cukru i czekolady.

W Wigilię ostatnie przedstawicielki rodu McGonagallów zasiadły do uroczystej kolacji. Jadły w ciszy, delektując się smakiem potraw, spokojem i własnym towarzystwem. Jednak Minerwa wiedziała, że zaraz po kolacji, gdy już obie zasiądą przed kominkiem w bibliotece z kieliszkiem wina, zaczną się poważne rozmowy.

Nie myliła się. Jednak zanim lady McGonagall usiadła, podeszła do wielkiego biurka i wyciągnęła z niego fioletową kartkę.

\- Spójrz co dostałam! – babcia z dumą wręczyła jej kartkę, która okazała się zaproszeniem. Minerwa natychmiast rozpoznała herb i pieczęć Hogwartu.

\- Dostałaś zaproszenie na Bal Noworoczny? To dlatego nie ja byłam odpowiedzialna za zaproszenia! – Minerwa zachichotała, przypominając sobie jakie było jej zdumienie, gdy Dippet wyznaczył Toma do tego odpowiedzialnego zadania.

\- To największe wydarzenie towarzyskie zimowego sezonu! Mieliby nie zaprosić babki najmłodszego animaga w historii? – babka uśmiechnęła się, jej oczy zamigotały.

\- Oczywiście się wybierasz? – Minerwa oddała babce zaproszenie, po czym pociągnęła łyk czerwonego wina. Chciała czuć obecność babci na tym najważniejszym balu, ale jednocześnie obawiała się, że surowe spojrzenie Theresy może być źródłem dodatkowego stresu. Theresa znała wnuczkę dobrze, bo natychmiast odpowiedziała:

\- Zamierzam być na tej pierwszej oficjalnej części, chcę zobaczyć pierwsze tańce. Potem pewnie zabiorę się do domu, za stara jestem by siedzieć tam za długo.

\- Bardziej obawiałabym się tego, że Dippet nie wydobędzie z siebie głosu, gdy cię tam zobaczy. – Minerwa mrugnęła do niej. Ostatnio żarty z dyrektora były ich ulubioną rozrywką.

\- Minnie, liczę że wszyscy jednak skupią się na tobie. A propos, to kto jest twoim partnerem do pierwszego tańca? – choć Theresa rzuciła to pytanie jakby pytała o pogodę, Minerwa wiedziała, że jest niezwykle ciekawa. Nie rozmawiały o balu ani razu od chwili jej przyjazdu. Minerwa też dość sztywno podziękowała jej za urodzinowy prezent w liście, więc dla obu stron to była kluczowa rozmowa.

\- Tom Riddle.

Minerwa doskonale widziała, jak przez twarz babki przemyka cień, ale szybko zostaje zastąpiony uśmiechem:

\- Prefekt naczelny ze Slytherinu? Ulubieniec Dippeta i Galatei?

\- Tak. – Minerwa poczuła, że lekki rumieniec zdradziecko pojawia się na jej twarzy.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż bliżej go poznam. Hmm, para prefektów, jedno ze Slytherinu, drugie z Gryffindoru – musicie robić niemałą sensację. – babka wyzywająco uniosła brwi, unosząc kieliszek z winem do ust.

\- Dopiero zrobimy- jeszcze nikt nie wie, że idziemy razem. – przyznała Minerwa, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, na wyobrażenie siebie, u boku Toma, w tej nieprzyzwoicie pięknej sukni.

\- A ja się obawiałam, że to nie będzie niezapomniany wieczór! – jej babka zachichotała.

\- Właśnie, nie uważasz, że ta śliczna sukienka, którą mi uszyłaś, jest nieco zbyt wyzywająca? – Minerwa zapytała szybko, odruchowo zakładając ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Zobaczysz, że za kilkadziesiąt lat wszyscy będą takie nosić. Minerwo, nie oszukując się, pochodzisz z rodziny, w której wysoko ceniono fizyczne piękno. Twoja matka była najbardziej pożądaną czarownicą wśród całej arystokracji. Musisz pokazać światu, że nie odziedziczyłaś po rodzicach jedynie mocy i inteligencji. Przez całe lata pozwalałam ci ukrywać to piękno za zbyt dużymi szatami i tymi okularami, ale tego jednego wieczoru pokaż światu, że nie ma piękniejszej dziewczyny w Hogwarcie.

Minerwa przełknęła ślinę. Chociaż głos babki był łagodny, była w nim ta stalowa nuta, nie pozostawiająca pola do negocjacji. Musiała mieć mało zadowolony wyraz twarzy, bo babka wstała i podeszła do biurka, wyciągając z niego średniej wielkości opakowanie okryte zielonym aksamitem.

\- Wesołych świąt, Minerwo. – starsza dama wręczyła jej paczkę. Minerwa uściskała ją, również mamrocząc życzenia świąteczne. Swój prezent dla babki wyciągnęła zza poduszki.

\- Cudowne! Pamiętałaś, że to ostatnie zgubiłam w Instytucie. – Theresa z zachwytem oglądała piękne, soczyście zielone pióro.

\- Jest ze specjalną inskrypcją. – dodała Minerwa z uśmiechem.

\- ,,Theresie – Minerwa." Takie proste, a takie piękne. – babka ostrożnie odłożyła pióro na swoje wielkie biurko by zaraz jeszcze raz uściskać Minerwę.

\- Zobaczmy, co ja dostałam. – Minerwa delikatnie otworzyła aksamitne pudełko. I jęknęła.

\- Szmaragdy i diamenty twój tata dostał od indyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów. Ja jedynie zaprojektowałam je w naszyjnik pasujący do twojej sukni. Nie możesz narzekać, że będziesz mieć całkiem odkryte plecy.

Minerwa czuła jak jej ręce drżą niekontrolowanie. Na aksamitnej poduszce spoczywał zupełnie nietypowy naszyjnik. Z jednej strony był pojedynczy rząd szmaragdów i diamentów, ułożonych naprzemiennie. Zaś z drugiej strony różnej wielkości i kształtów kamienie ułożono w spływającą kaskadę, bliźniaczo odzwierciedlającą cekiny na jej sukni.

\- Tę część umieszcza się na plecach. Tymi łańcuszkami podepniesz go do sukni, by nie przeszkadzał ci w tańcu. I to nie jest naszyjnik na jedno wyjście – jako mistrzyni transmutacji, na pewno to widzisz. – jej babka z ostrożnością uniosła misterne cacko, unosząc na wysokość oczu.

\- To jest zbyt cenne. Przecież to musi być warte setki tysięcy galeonów! – Minerwa przejęła naszyjnik z rąk babki. Był zaskakująco lekki.

\- To twój wielki bal. Podarowałabym ci rodowe klejnoty, ale to w większości szafiry i perły, więc niezbyt pasowałyby do twojej sukienki. I myślałam, że będziesz zadowolona, ojciec trzymał te szmaragdy specjalnie dla ciebie. – Theresa musnęła czubkami palców szmaragd na samym dole naszyjnika.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Dziękuję to zbyt słabe słowo w obliczu takiego daru. – Minerwa odłożyła naszyjnik do pudełka, układając kamienie w odpowiednie wgłębienia. Świadomość, że te kamienie należały do jej ojca, nieco ją uspokoiła. Ale z drugiej strony wyobraziła sobie oczy całej śmietanki towarzyskiej brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów zwrócone tylko na nią, lustrujące ją od stóp do głów, oceniające. ,,Tak wystrojona nie będę przynajmniej odstawać od Toma." – pomyślała, przypominając sobie jego przystojną twarz. Z drugiej jednak strony, wiedziała, że wybór takiego koloru sukni i biżuterii zrobi z niej rasową Ślizgonkę. Przypomniała sobie swój portret w wieży Gryffindoru. Fizycznie nie wyglądała na Gryfonkę, nawet jeśli w sercu czuła się w stu procentach członkiem domu lwa. Znów w jej głowie odezwało się echo różnych głosów: Tiary Przydziału, zastanawiającej się nad jej przeznaczeniem, babki, opisującej domy Hogwartu, ojca, zapewniającego o swoim zadowoleniu z jej przydziału i w końcu zimny głos Szarej Damy, ducha Ravenclawu : ,,Panna McGonagall nie jest godna mojego domu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trzask. Minerwa wyszła ze swojej łazienki, gwałtownie zamykając drzwi. Krople z jej mokrych włosów rozbryzgały się po pokoju. Dziewczyna z rezygnacją usiadła przed staromodną toaletką, krytycznie przyglądając się swojej przerażonej twarzy.

To już dziś. Tego wieczoru, dosłownie za dwie godziny, zacznie się Bal Noworoczny. Najważniejsze wydarzenie towarzyskie zimowego sezonu. Bal, którego Hogwart nie pamiętał. I ona, pod ramię z Tomem Riddle, miała go zainaugurować pierwszym tańcem.

Puk, puk. PUK.

\- Wejdź Poppy. – Minerwa machnęła ręką w kierunku drzwi, ujawniając Poppy, ubraną w niebieski szlafrok, z błękitną sukienką przerzuconą przez ramię i mokrymi włosami.

\- Minnie, ratuj! – na twarzy przyjaciółki malowała się czysta desperacja. Minerwa uniosła brwi.

\- One _okupują_ łazienkę od godziny! Muszę się przebrać i nie wiem, co zrobię z włosami, nie umiem sama ich upinać czarami. Błagam, pomóż mi. – Poppy weszła, a drzwi się za nią zamknęły.

\- Idź, wysusz włosy i się przebierz. Zaraz ci pomogę. – Minerwa wysiliła się na uspokajający uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję! - Poppy cmoknęła ją lekko w policzek i pobiegła do łazienki. Minerwa westchnęła, po czym zaczęła suszyć własne włosy zaklęciem suszącym. Po jakiś dwudziestu minutach, Poppy wyszła z łazienki, już przebrana i umalowana. Miała na sobie uroczą błękitną suknię. Góra była koronkowa, ozdobiona perełkami, ale prosta w kroju. Dół był tiulowy, ale bardzo zwiewny, leciutki jak morska mgiełka. Minerwa jęknęła z zachwytu i wstała.

\- Siadaj, zaraz wyczaruję ci śliczną fryzurę.

Poppy posłusznie zajęła miejsce za toaletką. Minerwa powoli rozczesywała jej blond pasma, zastanawiając się nad najlepszym upięciem.

\- Minnie, bo wiesz długo myślałam nad tym, dlaczego Alastor mnie zaprosił. Jestem zupełnie nie w jego stylu, nijaka i pospolita. Wątpię by zrobił to sam z siebie. – odezwała się płaczliwie Poppy, krytycznie przyglądając się swemu odbiciu. Minerwa uniosła głowę, by jej twarzy nie było widać w lustrze – czuła się okropnie. Przecież nie mogła powiedzieć, że to ona poradziła Alastorowi zaprosić Poppy po tym, jak sama odrzuciła jego zaproszenie!

\- Bzdury pleciesz. Jesteś słodka, mądra i piękna. – Minerwa szybko wykonała skomplikowany ruch różdżką, mrucząc inkantację. Włosy Poppy najpierw splotły się w luźny warkocz, który następnie owinął się wokół jej głowy niczym korona. Minerwa, z różdżką w zębach, szybko chwyciła perłowe spinki z toaletki i podpięła całość.

\- Minnie, to jest prześliczna fryzura. Ale te spinki… to są prawdziwe perły? – Poppy z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu.

\- Tak. Ale to jedyne, jakie mam pod ręką, więc nie marudź. Wyszło całkiem ładnie. Tak eterycznie. – Minerwa oceniła swoje dzieło. Była mistrzynią fryzur, ponieważ od dziecka dawała upust swojej magii, wymyślając coraz to fantazyjniejsze upięcia. Matce oczywiście wmawiała, że to robota służby.

\- Może teraz ja ci pomogę? – Poppy szybko zwolniła miejsce przed lustrem.

\- Pomożesz mi zapiąć tę nieszczęsną suknię.

Minerwa z brakiem entuzjazmu ściągnęła szlafrok i prostą koszulkę pod spodem. Poppy taktownie odwróciła się tyłem. Minerwa rozpięła długi zamek sukienki i ubrała ją. Materiał był zimny, śliski, jak skóra węża. Przez chwilę mocowała się z zamkiem, ale ostatecznie się poddała.

\- Poppy?

Przyjaciółka odwróciła się, jej oczy były wielkie jak spodki. Z otwartymi ustami wpatrywała się w Minerwę, która czuła się kompletnie zawstydzona. W jej przypadku wstyd szybko przerodził się w irytację:

\- Pomożesz mi, czy będziesz dalej się tak patrzeć?

Poppy wymamrotała przeprosiny i szybko zasunęła zamek z boku sukienki. Jednak Minerwa wcale nie czuła się bardziej ubrana, niż przed chwilą. W myślach przeklęła babkę.

\- Minnie… wyglądasz… wyglądasz… piekielnie seksownie! – wyrzuciła z siebie Poppy.

\- Przestań. Czuję się wystarczająco niezręcznie. – Minerwa podeszła do toaletki i wyjęła z jej szuflady aksamitne zielone pudełko, starając się zignorować idealną biel swoich nagich pleców, widocznych w odbiciu. Gdy je otworzyła, szmaragdy i diamenty zamigotały w świetle.

\- Minnie! Na gacie Merlina! To jest prawdziwe?! – Poppy z zachwytem zaglądała jej przez ramię. Minerwa wyciągnęła ostrożnie naszyjnik i podała go przyjaciółce, mówiąc:

\- Musisz go zapiąć. Tu jest główne zapięcie. A te srebrne łańcuszki masz podpiąć do sukienki, ma specjalne kółka pod spodem.

Poppy drżącymi rękami odebrała błyszczące cacko i zapięła naszyjnik na szyi Minerwy. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się lekko, czując zimne srebro na swoich nagich plecach. Na szczęście naszyjnik się nie przemieszczał, gdy Poppy już podpięła go całkiem. I choć teoretycznie nieco zasłaniał, to Minerwa i tak czuła się strasznie odsłonięta.

\- Minnie, oni będą mówić o tobie z zachwytem przez dziesięciolecia! – Poppy patrzyła na nią z niekłamanym i nieudawanym uśmiechem.

\- Poppy, zawstydzasz mnie. Ojej, zostało tylko czterdzieści minut! Idź poszukaj Alastora. Tańczące pary mają być w hallu dokładnie o osiemnastej. Ja jeszcze zrobię coś z włosami i też schodzę. I pamiętaj, wyglądasz prześlicznie. – Minerwa lekko popchnęła przyjaciółkę ku drzwiom. Poppy jeszcze raz cmoknęła z zachwytem i wybiegła, a Minerwa szybko magicznie zamknęła za nią drzwi.

Z niechęcią spojrzała w lustro. Miała niejasne podejrzenie, że jej twarz zdradza jej przerażenie. Była zupełnie blada, biała jak duch. Jej oczy błyszczały, podkreślone barwą sukienki. Minerwa postanowiła jedynie lekko uwydatnić rzęsy - nie potrzebowała bardziej podkreślać oczu. Usta pomalowała jasną pomadką. Następnie uważnie przyjrzała się swoim włosom. Choć podobało jej się, jak swobodnie opadają na ramiona, choć trochę ją zakrywając, to niezbyt pasowało to do sukni. Dlatego sięgnęła po różdżkę, wykonała nią kilka skomplikowanych ruchów i zamruczała inkantację. Czarne fale zwinęły się w elegancki, luźny i romantyczny kok z tyłu głowy. Minerwa wstała, prostując się przed lustrem.

Wyglądała jak wymarzona partnerka Salazara Slytherina. To pierwsze przyszło jej do głowy. Kusząca, ale zimna. Hipnotyzująca, ale wyniosła. Coś jednak nie pasowało. Dopiero po paru sekundach, wpadła co. Uniosła nadgarstek, a bransoletka od Albusa zabłyszczała w świetle. Piękna swoją prostotą, ewidentnie nie pasowała do wyrafinowanej sukni i naszyjnika. Minerwa zdjęła ją z żalem, przez dobre kilkanaście sekund pocierając zawieszkę w kształcie kota. Znajome uczucie optymizmu przyniosło jej nieco ulgi. Jeszcze tylko przetransfigurowała swoją różdżkę w pierścień ze szmaragdami i była gotowa. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie w lustro, wzdychając ciężko. Ostatecznie jednak zebrała swoją gryfońską odwagę i wyszła z swojego pokoju.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, w pokoju wspólnym nie zastała nikogo oprócz młodszych uczniów, nie biorących udziału w balu. Odetchnęła z ulgą – wyraźnie Gryfoni posłuchali jej gróźb, gdy ostrzegała, że każdego spóźnialskiego potraktuje naprawdę paskudnym urokiem. Jednak uczucie ulgi szybko zostało zastąpione przez irytację. Obecni w pomieszczeniu młodsi uczniowie gapili się na nią z otwartymi ustami, a uczennice wydawały jęki zazdrości i zachwytu. Minerwa posłała im groźne spojrzenie i opuściła wieżę Gryffindoru.

Serce waliło jej jak dzwon, gdy szła opustoszałymi korytarzami ukochanego zamku. Zatrzymała się przez załomem korytarza, za którymi były szerokie schody prowadzące do hallu. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i wychyliła się lekko. Na dole spostrzegła morze ciemnych szat wyjściowych chłopców przemieszane z kolorową grupą dziewcząt, ubranych w przepiękne sukienki. Minerwa zdążyła wychwycić, że żadna z dziewcząt nie ma zielonej sukienki. Nawet Ślizgonki przyszły w czarnych albo srebrnych. Zauważyła także Toma, ustawiającego wszystkich w długi korowód. Schowała się za murem, gdy poniósł nieco głowę, pewnie jej wypatrując.

,,Oddychaj. Będzie dobrze. Tom cię poprowadzi. Tylko się uśmiechaj." – szeptała do siebie Minerwa, zbierając odwagę by opuścić kryjówkę i wejść na schodu.

,, Chwała Gryffindorowi i McGonagallom!" – pomyślała na koniec i pewnym krokiem wyszła na schody.

Gdy tylko postawiła nogę na pierwszym stopniu, część uczniów ją zauważyła. Minerwa doskonale widziała, jak trącają się łokciami, jak przez długi korowód, do tej pory dość cichy, przechodzi szmer. Zobaczyła zazdrosne twarze dziewcząt i zdumione twarze chłopców, którzy aż pootwierali szeroko oczy. Dostrzegła Pomonę, ściskającą nieco zbyt mocno rękę swojego partnera. Poppy posłała Minerwie uspokajający uśmiech. Minerwa pochwyciła spojrzenie Alastora, który patrzył na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, jakiego Minerwa nie widziała u niego wcześniej. Udała, że tego nie dostrzega, skupiając się na ostrożnym schodzeniu z kolejnych stopni. Była w połowie, gdy do stóp schodów podszedł Riddle.

Wysoki Ślizgon prezentował się nienagannie. Jego szata wyjściowa była w kolorze głębokiej czerni, ale jego muszka była szmaragdowa, w kolorze jej sukni. Minerwa zastanawiała się, czy miał ją od początku, czy teraz zmienił jej kolor. Jego ciemne włosy lśniły w blasku żyrandola i Minerwa poczuła nagłą ochotę by przesunąć po nich palcami. Jednakże stłumiła to uczucie, napotykając jego wzrok.

Tom patrzył na nią z uśmiechem na ustach. Jednakże w jego obsydianowych oczach zobaczyła coś więcej niż podziw i zachwyt, choć te emocje były widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. W jego oczach rozbłysło pożądanie, gdy wodził wzrokiem po jej sylwetce. Minerwa mimowolnie poczuła rumieniec na twarzy. Tylko gryfońska odwaga pchała ją do przodu, w ramiona Toma.

Skłonił się dworsko i pocałował ją w wierzch dłoni. Minerwa poczuła dreszcz biegnący po całym ciele. Jednocześnie była świadoma zbiorowego jęku zazdrości ze strony stojących z tyłu Ślizgonek.

\- Przepiękna, jak zawsze. Moja królowa. – głęboki głos Toma czarował równie mocno jak jego słowa. Minerwa jednak poczuła jak jej uśmiech nieco blednie. Nie była niczyją własnością. Dlatego uniosła wysoko głowę i władczym gestem podała mu rękę.

\- Idziemy, Riddle? – zapytała, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał chłodno i surowo. Tom jednak ją przejrzał, bo uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Minerwo.

Razem ruszyli ku ogromnym wrotom prowadzącym do Wielkiej Sali, wiodąc za sobą korowód uczniów.


	23. Chapter 23

Albus specjalnie ustawił się naprzeciw głównych wrót. Z racji wzrostu miał stąd doskonały pogląd na Wielką Salę i jednocześnie widział wszystkich wchodzących gości. Oni nie dostrzegali go od razu, natychmiast zaaferowani powitaniem ministra Hedge i dyrektora Dippeta. Następnie przesuwali się wzdłuż innych dygnitarzy zgromadzonych z lewej strony. Zanim docierali do Albusa, byli już dość zmęczeni ściskaniem dłoni i wymienianiem uprzejmości. Przekonawszy się, że przywitali się z wszystkimi najważniejszymi osobami, kolejni goście z ulgą przechodzili na prawą stronę sali, jedynie kłaniając się Albusowi. Jedynie bliżsi znajomi podchodzili na kilka minut pogawędki, ale to nie przeszkadzało nauczycielowi w obserwowaniu wejścia. Miał wystarczająco podzielną uwagę.

Dzięki temu zobaczył wejście jednego z ważniejszych gości, choć rozmawiał w tym czasie z Gryzeldą Marchbanks. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać instynktownego zesztywnienia, więc starsza czarownica szybko przerwała monolog i podążyła za jego wzrokiem.

W wrotach stała idealnie wyprostowana lady Theresa McGonagall. Miała na sobie błyszczącą, czarną suknię, doskonale dopasowaną do jej szczupłej figury. Srebrne włosy miała zebrane w edwardiańskie upięcie, zwieńczone perłowo - diamentową tiarą. Sznury pereł zdobiły jej szyję. Jej stalowe oczy szybko obiegły wzrokiem pomieszczenie, tylko na chwilę zatrzymując się na Albusie. Matrona rodu McGonagallów jednak szybko została powitana przez ministra, który skłonił się prawie do ziemi. Albus z zadowoleniem obserwował jak starsza dama podaje Armando dłoń odzianą w aksamitną, czarną rękawiczkę. Dyrektor zdawał się przejść tę próbę bez szwanku.

\- W ich przypadku piękno nie przemija. Jakby samo wejście do tej rodziny czyniło cię najpiękniejszą kobietą w kraju. – mruknęła Gryzelda, mrużąc oczy.

Albus skinął głową. Umiał docenić kobiece piękno i wiedział, że zarówno Theresa, jak i jej synowa były pięknościami, choć ich uroda była nieco inna. Jednak osobiście uważał, że nawet w kwiecie swojej młodości lady McGonagall nie była tak śliczna jak jej wnuczka. Minerwa już przy pierwszym spotkaniu wydała mu się pięknym dzieckiem. Z biegiem lat coraz bardziej przypominała ciemną willę, choć jakby starała się to ukryć za surowym spojrzeniem i bezpretensjonalnymi okularami. Albus był bardzo ciekawy, jak dziś będzie wyglądać.

\- Profesorze Dumbledore, Gryzeldo. – lady McGonagall dotarła do nich. Albus delikatnie uścisnął jej dłoń, szukając w jej twarzy podobieństwa do Minerwy. Miały te same arystokratyczne rysy, długie szyje i wąskie usta. Ale choć stalowe oczy Theresy zdradzały jej ogromną siłę, nie były tak piękne jak szmaragdowe Minerwy.

\- Czekamy na pierwszy taniec uczniów, Thereso. Albus znalazł sobie bardzo wygodne miejsce. Ty pewnie będziesz wypatrywać swojej utalentowanej wnuczki? – zagaiła uprzejmie Gryzelda, gdy już formalnie ucałowała znajomą czarownicę w oba policzki.

\- Nie będę musiała jej wypatrywać, jestem pewna, że to na niej skupią się wszystkie spojrzenia. – odpowiedziała ze słodkim uśmiechem lady McGonagall, przesuwając się dalej. Gdy się odwróciła, Gryzelda wydęła usta, wyraźnie zirytowana pewnością siebie potomkini rodu Blacków. Albus siłą powstrzymał chichot. Nie można było mieć wątpliwości, że babka Minerwy to wychowanka domu węża.

Wielka Sala powoli zapełniała się zaproszonymi gośćmi. Albus musiał przyznać, że prefekci wzorowo poradzili sobie z dekoracjami – reprezentacyjna sala zamku dawno nie wyglądała tak uroczyście. Wszędzie królowały lodowe statuy, przedstawiające greckich bogów i postacie z mitologii. Do tego ściany, stoły i kandelabry oplatał intensywnie zielony bluszcz, wśród którego rozkwitały maleńkie, intensywnie różowe różyczki, wydzielające słodką i kuszącą woń. Pod sufitem, zaczarowanym by przedstawiał zaśnieżone niebo, podwieszono setki sznurów z lodowo-kryształowych sopli, które świeciły biało niebieskim światłem. Przy ścianach ustawiono okrągłe stoły, zasłane białymi obrusami, zastawione kryształową zastawą, ozdobione bluszczem, różyczkami i lodowymi figurami. W miejscu stołu nauczycielskiego ustawiono bufet, przy którym krzątali się specjalnie wybrani uczniowie z młodszych klas. Wszystko było po prostu idealne.

Gdy przybyli już wszyscy, najważniejsi goście, z ministrem i dyrektorem na czele, przenieśli się na miejsce obok Albusa, by mieć jak najlepszy widok. Albus odsunął się lekko w prawo, pozwalając by Galatea zajęła miejsce przy jego boku. Gwar rozmów powoli przycichał. Wszyscy oczekiwali na pierwszy taniec, zaprezentowany przez uczniów Hogwartu. Orkiestra, ustawiona na podwyższeniu w lewym rogu sali była gotowa. Gdy rozległy się pierwsze takty muzyki, wrota Wielkiej Sali stanęły otworem, a uczniowie krok po kroku szli na środek. W całym pomieszczeniu było słychać westchnienia, a po chwili cichy szmer.

Albus najpierw zobaczył jego. Tom Riddle, niebywale przystojny w ciemnych wyjściowych szatach, szedł z lewej strony, dokładnie naprzeciw Albusa. Jego usta były wygięte w pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechu. Jego oczy szybko przeczesały salę, aż w końcu zatrzymały się na nauczycielu transmutacji. Albus zobaczył czysty triumf w jego obsydianowych oczach. To sprawiło że przeniósł spojrzenie na partnerkę Toma. I o mało nie wydał z siebie okrzyku.

Osobą, którą prowadził Riddle, był nikt inny jak Minerwa McGonagall. Tylko że nie wyglądała wcale jak Minerwa. To nie była Minerwa, którą Albus znał.

Najpierw zobaczył jej suknię. Była szmaragdowo zielona, dokładnie w tym samym odcieniu co jej oczy. Jednocześnie była piekielnie obcisła, ukazując wszystkim idealną figurę dziewczyny. _Kobiety_ – poprawił Albusa cichy głos w jego głowie. Albus nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jej sylwetki. Uczniowskie szaty, ciężkie i wiszące, nie ujawniały tego, co wszyscy mogli podziwiać teraz. Minerwa była prawie tak wysoka jak Tom. Smukła jak trzcina, pozostawała jednocześnie perfekcyjnie zaokrąglona w odpowiednich miejscach. Lata treningów quidditcha i przemian w kota wyposażyły ją w długie, wysmukłe i idealnie wyrzeźbione nogi. Albus przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w jej głęboki dekolt, by wreszcie spojrzeć wyżej. Na jej łabędziej szyi lśnił pojedynczy rząd diamentów i szmaragdów, lśniących w niebieskim świetle. Włosy miała upięte w elegancki, luźny kok.

Jednak najdłużej Albus przyglądał się jej twarzy. Suknia i szmaragdy uwydatniły jej największy atut – wielkie, hipnotyzujące, idealnie szmaragdowe oczy. Oczy, które rozbłysły, gdy dostrzegła w tłumie swoją babkę. Albus zerknął na lady McGonagall. Uśmiechała się szeroko, na jej twarzy malował się triumf i zadowolenie. Tymczasem uśmiech Minerwy był delikatny, jakby nieśmiały. To tylko dodawało jej uroku. Albus nigdy nie widział piękniejszej kobiety i gdyby nie Riddle u jej boku, byłby całkowicie szczęśliwy. Ale triumfujący uśmiech Toma sprawiał, że serce Albusa przeszyło bolesne ukłucie.

Wszyscy uczniowie znaleźli się w sali i zajęli miejsca na parkiecie. Tom z Minerwą ustawili się naturalnie na przedzie, w najbardziej widocznym miejscu. Niepotrzebnie, bo lady McGonagall miała rację – wszyscy patrzyli tylko na Minerwę. I wszyscy wydali z siebie zbiorowe westchnienie, gdy Minerwa się odwróciła do nich tyłem.

Jej suknia z tyłu była jeszcze bardziej wycięta niż z przodu. Albus z zachwytem wpatrywał się w jej prawie nagie, idealnie wyprostowane plecy. Nieskazitelną biel jej skóry okrywał jedynie wymyślny naszyjnik, tworzący kaskadę szmaragdów i diamentów.

Zaraz jednak na jej tali pojawiła się blada dłoń Toma. Muzyka była żywsza, pierwszy taniec oficjalnie się rozpoczął. Albus nie mógł odmówić Ślizgonowi umiejętności. Prowadził ją bez zarzutu, jakby ćwiczyli to dziesiątki razy. Ich ciała wydawały się idealnie zgrane, tańczyli z wdziękiem i gracją równym młodym bogom.

 _Którymi są._ – odezwał się głos w jego głowie. Obydwoje niewyobrażalnie piękni, prefekci naczelni, geniusze swojego pokolenia, duma całego Hogwartu. Wydawali się doskonale dobrani. Tom, z jego przystojną twarzą i tajemniczym uśmiechem, był obiektem westchnień większości żeńskiej populacji Hogwartu. A Minerwa… Minerwa była prawdziwą boginią. Jej ciało poruszało się z kocią gracją, dopasowane do rytmu i kroku partnera. Gdy zaczęli demonstrować bardziej skomplikowane figury, z podnoszeniami, obrotami i spektakularnym wirowaniem, na sali słychać było raz po raz okrzyki zachwytu. Albus chłonął ten widok z mocno bijącym sercem. Muzyka przyśpieszała, a taniec stawał się coraz szybszy, coraz bardziej wymagający. Kolejne pary z wdziękiem opuszczały parkiet, mieszając się w tłum gości. Albus widział to kątem oka, ale nie odrywał wzroku od Minerwy, analizując jej kroki, sposób w jaki trzymała dłoń na ramieniu Toma, jak pozwalała się unosić w górę, jak z ufnością kładła się na kolanie chłopca.

Po jakimś czasie na parkiecie była już tylko para prefektów. Albus wiedział, że tego widoku nie zapomni do końca życia. Muzyka była już tak żywa i szybka, że wydawała się nieść ze sobą dziki, pierwotny rytm. Taniec Minerwy i Toma też był coraz odważniejszy. Albus z przerażeniem obserwował jak jego ręka przesuwa się poniżej jej tali, jak ona przywiera do piersi chłopaka, by potem odsunąć się od niego w oszałamiającym piruecie. Ich ciała wirowały razem, zlewając się w rozmazaną, czarnozieloną plamę. Na koniec Minerwa wykonała spektakularny obrót, a Riddle złapał ją tuż przed końcem, po czym chłopak z czcią ucałował jej dłoń. Następnie obydwoje ukłonili się zebranym.

Ogłuszające oklaski, okrzyki, a nawet gwizdy wybuchły w Wielkiej Sali. Albus również klaskał, choć robił to mechanicznie, słuchając peanów i komplementów, jakie dygnitarze składali dwójce prefektów. Z dziwnym ukłuciem zauważył piękny rumieniec na twarzy Minerwy, gdy słuchała podziękowań ministra, a Tom protekcjonalnie otoczył ręką jej ramię.

\- Na Merlina, Albusie. Oni są stworzeni dla siebie. Nigdy nie widziałam piękniejszej pary. – jęknęła z zachwytem Galatea, szturchając go lekko ramieniem. Albus machinalnie skinął głową, gapiąc się na porcelanowo białe plecy Minerwy. Gdy jednak dotarło do niego znacznie słów Galatei, wzdrygnął się.

Nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Jak Minerwa mogła zgodzić się przyjść z Tomem? Przecież on był Ślizgonem! Jak mogła przyjść z nim, wystrojona w tę nieprzyzwoicie _seksowną_ sukienkę! Wyglądała jak rasowa Ślizgonka. Przecież zawsze podkreślała swoją miłość do domu lwa, dlaczego teraz porzuciła wszystko co symbolizowało Gryffindor? Był to wpływ Toma, babki, a może jej samodzielna decyzja?

Może _jego_ Minerwa tak naprawdę nie istniała? Może obraz skromnej do przesady dziewczyny, która rozumiała go w pełni, z którą umiał porozumiewać się bez słów, był jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni? Albus miał ochotę zaszlochać gorzko, czuł się zdradzony. Jednak przed jego oczami stanął pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek Toma i Albus uniósł głowę.

 _Jak mogłeś dać się tak oczarować, ty stary głupcze?_ –pomyślał, prowadząc zdumioną Galateę na parkiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa z wdzięcznością przyjęła od Toma kryształowy kielich z białym winem. Zazwyczaj wolała czerwone, ale ten pierwszy taniec tak ją zmęczył, że potrzebowała chwili, by złapać oddech.

Taniec. Minerwa nie potrafiła tego opisać. Podczas tego spektakularnego pokazu po prostu całkowicie poddała się Tomowi. To on prowadził ją w idealnym rytmie, jakby instynktownie wiedział co robić. Minerwa czuła się jak marionetka, sterowana jego wprawną ręką, ograniczona jego żelaznym uściskiem. Na początku była bardzo nerwowa i onieśmielona. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, wszyscy patrzyli się na nią. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak straszliwie odsłonięta, odarta z barier. Zobaczyła triumfalną minę babki i miała ochotę krzyczeć, wyrwać się stamtąd i uciec. Jednocześnie musiała to przetrwać. ,,Ku chwale McGonagallów" – powtarzała w myślach. Po chwili skupiła się już tylko na Tomie, jego ruchach. Rozluźniła się lekko, dopiero gdy muzyka przyśpieszyła. Nie widziała usuwających się z parkietu par, widziała tylko obsydianowe oczy Toma, wpatrujące się w nią ze skupieniem. Zaufała mu, na niego przerzucając cały ciężar tańca. Jej ciało, wytrenowane latami przemian w kocią postać, poddało się łatwo, tak że po chwili wirowała z ogromną prędkością, unosiła się w powietrze i opierała pełnym ciężarem na Tomie.

Gdy to się skończyło, poraził ją pusty parkiet i setki oczu skupione na niej. A raczej na jej dekolcie i biodrach…

Tom uprzejmie przyjmował gratulacje i komplementy. Z gracją opowiadał, że ,,nigdy nie czuł się tak _bosko_ jak wtedy, gdy trzymał _boginię_ w ramionach." Minerwa jedynie rumieniła się głęboko i powtarzała puste podziękowania, od czasu do czasu podając dłoń do ucałowania. Tom trzymał ją mocno, ale po jakimś czasie Minerwa miała ochotę strzepnąć jego dłoń ze swojego ramienia. Przypominało jej to te momenty tańca, gdy jego ręka wędrowała niżej, niż by sobie tego życzyła.

-Minnie, zrobiłaś furorę! Wszyscy mówią tylko o tobie! - do Minerwy podbiegła Rolanda, urocza w żółtej sukience.

\- Nie miałam takiego zamiaru. – mruknęła Minerwa, gdy dziewczynka objęła ją mocno. Tom uśmiechał się lekko, sącząc wino.

\- Połowa mężczyzn tutaj była zielona z zazdrości, widząc cię z Tomem. – szepnęła Rolanda, zanim się odsunęła. Minerwa uniosła brwi ze zdumieniem. Spodziewała się, że to wszystkie kobiety będą zazdrościć _jej._

\- Minerwo! Przepiękny taniec, poza tym ślicznie wyglądasz! - dołączyła do nich Pomona. Pocałowała Minerwę w oba policzki, jednocześnie rzucając znaczące spojrzenie na dekolt Gryfonki. Minerwa zarumieniła się i usiłowała zmienić temat:

\- A gdzie Poppy i Alastor?

\- Tańczą. – ku jej zdumieniu odpowiedział Tom, choć zrobił to bardzo chłodnym tonem. Minerwa odwróciła się do parkietu. W istocie, Alastor tańczył z Poppy, choć obydwoje wyglądali na raczej obrażonych. Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło, ale zaraz na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, gdy zobaczyła babcię tańczącą z Dippetem. ,,Może źle go oceniłam?" – pomyślała, widząc jak dyrektor z wprawą obraca Theresę McGonagall.

\- Panno McGonagall, mogę prosić? – nagle przed Minerwą pojawił się minister magii we własnej osobie. Minerwa sztywno skinęła głową, zupełnie zaskoczona. Zdążyła jeszcze zauważyć wymuszony uśmiech Toma.

Godzinę później Minerwa z ulgą usiadła przy stoliku, lekko znużona nieprzerwanym tańcem. Tańczyła z dygnitarzami, urzędnikami, ambasadorami i uczniami wszystkich hogwardzkich domów. Udało jej się przetrwać nawet taniec ze Slughornem. Tom kilka razy ratował ją z opresji, ale sam był równie chętnie rozchwytywany. Dlatego teraz udało jej się znaleźć chwilę odpoczynku, na otarcie czoła i schrupanie piernikowej traszki ( skąd one się tu wzięły?!) . Zaraz jednak wstała, widząc Poppy i Alastora, którzy usiedli przy innym stoliku.

\- Hej. Padam z nóg, ta muzyka jest o wiele za szybka. – rzuciła, zajmując miejsce obok Poppy. Ku jej zdziwieniu, przyjaciółka nie odpowiedziała.

\- Halo, Poppy, wszystko w porządku? – Minerwa sięgnęła po rękę przyjaciółki, ale blondwłosa Gryfonka cofnęła dłoń.

\- Jak mogłaś przyjść tu z Riddlem? – gdy Poppy wreszcie na nią spojrzała, Minerwa poczuła pot spływający po plecach. Nigdy nie widziała przyjaciółki tak rozgniewanej.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- On jest z Slytherinu. – rzucił grobowym tonem Moody, patrząc się tępo w parkiet. Minerwa poczuła jak jej serce zaczyna być szybciej. Oddychała głęboko, próbując opanować wybuch swojego szkockiego temperamentu.

\- I co z tego? Przecież ideą Hogwartu jest współpraca miedzy domami! Poza tym sama o mało nie trafiłam do Slytherinu. Nienawidziłbyś mnie wtedy? – zapytała, mierząc spojrzeniem zgarbioną sylwetkę Alastora.

\- Może właśnie tam jest twoje miejsce! Porządna Gryfonka nie zrobiła by czegoś takiego! – odparł chłopiec, machnąwszy ręką w jej stronę i obrzucając ją spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, szczególnie długo zatrzymując wzrok na jej dekolcie. Tym razem Minerwa nie zarumieniła się - poczuła jedynie zimną furię.

\- Jesteś zły, bo nie chciałam pójść z tobą! – rzuciła pogardliwie i wstała. Alastor zbladł i zerknął na Poppy. Poppy zasłoniła dłonią usta, w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Minerwa natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów. I wtedy uratował ją Tom. Pojawił się u jej boku w odpowiednim momencie i błyskawicznie ocenił sytuację.

\- Poppy, nie chciałabyś może zatańczyć? – zapytał, szarmancko wyciągając dłoń do dziewczyny. Minerwa wstrzymała oddech. Na szczęście zszokowana Poppy pokiwała głową i pozwoliła zaprowadzić się na parkiet. Moody z niedowierzaniem odprowadził wzrokiem nietypową parę, po czym wstał, gwałtownie odsuwając krzesło.

\- Zdrajczyni! – syknął, mijając Minerwę. Dziewczyna z rezygnacją usiadła przy stole. Z wymuszonym uśmiechem powitała babkę, która opadła na krzesło obok. Lady McGonagall miała na policzkach zdrowe rumieńce i uśmiechała się szeroko.

\- Co oni wszyscy sobie myślą? Przecież nie mam osiemnastu lat, by tak wywijać! – mruknęła, jednak z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

\- Usatysfakcjonowana? – rzuciła Minerwa, z wyraźną goryczą w głosie. Starsza dama natychmiast odwróciła głowę w jej kierunku i uspokajająco chwyciła ją za rękę.

\- O co chodzi, moja kochana? Wszystko poszło wręcz lepiej niż można było przypuszczać! Oczarowałaś wszystkich bez wyjątku.

\- Chyba nie wszystkich. W Gryffindorze będą mieć mnie za zdrajczynię. – Minerwa pociągnęła łyk z kieliszka.

\- Przejdzie im. Za pół roku i tak opuszczasz szkołę, a wrażenie jakie dziś zrobiłaś, będzie długo rozpamiętywane. – babka usiłowała ją pocieszyć. Jednak Minerwa o wiele bardziej ceniła sobie gryfońskie braterstwo niż miejsce w rubrykach towarzyskich.

\- A jak tam dyrektor? – Minerwa zmieniła temat, obserwując jak Tom zgrabnie prowadzi Poppy.

\- Chyba pogodził się z faktem, że nic z tego nie będzie. – zdradziła Theresa, śledząc wzrokiem Dippeta tańczącego z panią Marchbanks. Minerwa nie odpowiedziała. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła pucharek z lodami, choć miała wrażenie, że jej żołądek zacisnął się w bolesny supeł. Dwie ostatnie przedstawicielki familii McGonagallów jadły w milczeniu, uważnie przyglądając się tańczącym parom. Akurat gdy Minerwa skończyła swój pucharek z lodami, Tom odprowadził zarumienioną Poppy do stolika. Z właściwymi sobie manierami, Tom poprosił do tańca lady McGonagall, mrugając do Minerwy łobuzersko. Minerwa przywołała na twarz uśmiech, ale pozbyła się go, odwracając się do Poppy. Jej przyjaciółka była bliska płaczu.

\- Minnie, Tom mi wszystko wytłumaczył. Nie powiedziałaś mi, że Alastor chciał najpierw cię zaprosić, bo nie chciałaś sprawiać mi przykrości. A ta suknia i ten taniec… to był wszystko pomysł Toma i długo musiał cię przekonywać. Przepraszam, źle cię oceniłam. Pewnie czujesz się okropnie w tej wężowej kiecce, co? – Poppy mówiła płaczliwie, pociągając nosem. Minerwie ledwie udało się zamaskować zdumienie. Tom rzeczywiście wyciągnął ją z opresji i jeszcze wziął wszystko na siebie. Jako mistrz manipulacji sprytnie owinął sobie Poppy wokół palca. ,,Ciekawie czy teraz podobnie urabia moją babkę?" – pomyślała Minerwa. Obawiała się, że po tańcu z Ślizgonem babka będzie wychwalać Toma pod niebiosa, zapominając zupełnie o jego niejasnym pochodzeniu i braku pieniędzy.

\- Poppy, przykro mi, że tak wyszło. Naprawdę nie spodziewałam się, że to wszystko zostanie odebrane jako hańba dla Gryffindoru. I masz rację, najchętniej wskoczyłabym w swoje wygodne szkolne szaty. – Minerwa starała się brzmieć szczerze.

\- Alastor jest zazdrosny. Nie przejmuj się nim. Przejdzie mu. – Poppy poklepała Minerwę po ramieniu. Kryzys został zażegnany.

Dwie godziny później Minerwa znów była na parkiecie, wirując w ramionach Toma. Nie pamiętała już dobrze, z kim tańczyła i co mówiła. Pozwalała się prowadzić Tomowi, ale szumiało jej w głowie, a nogi bolały od długiego tańczenia. Miała wrażenie, że bardziej opiera się na silnym ramieniu Ślizgona niż z gracją pląsa. Tom chyba zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, bo przyciągnął ją bliżej i zapytał:

\- Wszystko w porządku, Minerwo? – jego głos brzmiał dziwnie, jakby _zbyt_ przepełniony troską.

\- Potrzebuję powietrza, Tom. Kręci mi się w głowie. – odpowiedziała, zarzucając mu jedną rękę na szyję. Tom błyskawicznie wyprowadził ją z dusznej Wielkiej Sali. Na szczęście drzwi frontowe były otwarte. Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie Minerwa szybko łapała zimne zimowe powietrze, a Tom ogrzewał ją zaklęciem. Poprowadził ją do różanego ogrodu obok jednej ze szklarni, gdzie była wolna ławka. Minerwa zmieniła swój pierścień z powrotem w różdżkę i zamieniła kamienne siedzisko w wiklinową sofę wyłożoną poduszkami. Usiedli, przez chwilę w ciszy wpatrując się w migoczące nad nimi gwiazdy. I choć różane krzewy były zmrożone i pokryte śniegiem, to Minerwa miała wrażenie że nadal czuje ich zapach.

\- Lepiej? – zapytał Tom, sięgając dłonią po jej podbródek i zwracając jej twarz w swoją stronę. Minerwa nawet nie obrzuciła go oburzonym spojrzeniem. Patrzyła się w jego obsydianowe oczy, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, dlaczego nagle zrobiło się jej tak zimno.

\- Wiesz Minerwo, jesteś taka piękna… taka potężna… - Tom przybliżył się do niej. Minerwa czuła jego mrożący oddech na swoim policzku, dlatego zarumieniła się i odwróciła głowę. Po chwili poczuła jego zimne wargi na swojej szyi.

Riddle całował ją prędko, pożądliwie. Przysunął się do niej zupełnie blisko, a jego dłonie błądziły po jej nagich plecach, muskając fragmenty gołej skóry pomiędzy suknią a naszyjnikiem. Jego usta, jego ręce – każdy jego dotyk powodował w niej zimny dreszcz biegnący przez całe ciało. Minerwa poddawała się im, pozwalając, by jego usta pieściły jej obojczyk. Wsunęła dłonie w jego jedwabiste włosy, delektując się ich miękkością. Jęknęła, gdy jego dłoń wsunęła się pod materiał sukienki.

KONTROLA.

Głos ojca rozbłysnął w jej głowie niczym alarmowy neon. Minerwa momentalnie zesztywniała. Właśnie pozwalała, by Riddle się do niej dobierał!

\- Nie, Tom. Przestań. – powiedziała, jej głos na powrót twardy i surowy. Jednak Riddle nie przestawał, coraz bardziej przyciskając ją do oparcia wiklinowej sofy. Minerwa poczuła przerażenie. Na szczęście w prawej ręce nadal miała różdżkę. Machnęła ją, a Riddle gwałtownie się od niej oderwał, pchnięty kilka metrów do tyłu. Udało mu się złapać równowagę, ale w jego oczach błysnął gniew.

\- Powiedziałam żebyś przestał. – Minerwa wstała, kurczowo trzymając różdżkę. Widząc jej zaciętą minę, gniew zniknął z twarzy Ślizgona, zastąpiony przez kamienną obojętność.

\- Nie pragniesz mnie, Minnie? – zapytał. Choć jego ton był ironiczny, to jego twarz pozostawała zimna. Minerwa, świadoma otaczającego ją chłodu, zadrżała. Czy go pragnęła? Podobało jej się, że jej pożądał, ale każda komórka jej umysłu buntowała się przeciw jego bliskości, jego zimnym wargom, jego natarczywym rękom.

\- Nie, Tom. – odpowiedziała stanowczo i wyminęła go, kierując się z powrotem do zamku. Nie próbował jej zatrzymywać, ale czuła na nagich plecach jego zimne spojrzenie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus z niesmakiem obserwował Toma tańczącego z lady McGonagall, gdy Alastor Moody przysiadł się do jego chwilowo pustego stolika. Ku przerażeniu Albusa, wychylił cały kieliszek wina jednym pociągnięciem.

\- Panie Moody? – Albus z dezaprobatą zmierzył pusty kieliszek. Ale Moody nawet nie mrugnął, a w jego oczach pojawił się gniew, gdy chłopak zauważył, że stojąca obok butelka jest już pusta.

\- Panie Moody, proszę się opanować! – Albus chwycił rękę chłopaka, gdy ten próbował sięgnąć po kolejną butelkę. W lekko zamglonych oczach Gryfona pojawiła się iskra rozpoznania.

\- Profesor? – zapytał, a Albus od razu wyczuł od niego alkohol.

\- Moody, przynosisz wstyd swojemu domowi. Wracaj do dormitorium. – choć Albusowi było częściowo żal chłopca, wiedział, że jeśli Moody teraz się skompromituje, to długo będzie to pamiętane.

\- Już ideę, profesor. Jak ona mogła przyjść z tym gadem? On chce tylko jej mocy, jej piękna, on chce jej to ukraść… - zabełkotał Alastor, podnosząc się niezdarnie.

Albus obserwował go ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. A potem zrozumiał, że chłopak mówił o Minerwie. I przypomniał sobie, jak pewnego dnia Moody przyszedł do jego gabinetu i podzielił się z nim swoimi podejrzeniami, że Tom śledzi Minerwę. Ten obraz zastąpił widok triumfalnego uśmieszku Ślizgona. I Albus poczuł jak jego ciało zalewa fala zimnego przerażenia. ,,On chce jej to ukraść…" – nauczyciel zerwał się z miejsca.

Dokładnie rozejrzał się po całej Wielkiej Sali. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, a wirujące na parkiecie pary ograniczały jego pole widzenia. Po jakiejś minucie był jednak pewien, że w pomieszczeniu nie ma ani Toma, ani Minerwy. Przysunął się bliżej parkietu i wtedy ją dostrzegł.

Stała w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali. Wydawała się cała i zdrowa, jedynie pojedynczy kosmyk włosów wymknął się z jej eleganckiego koka. Jednak Albusowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie jej oczu, by wyczuć, że coś jest nie tak. Przez parę sekund patrzyli na siebie, przedzieleni morzem tańczących. W jej oczach była jednocześnie prośba i determinacja. Albus nie namyślał się, ruszył w jej stronę.

Spotkali się na środku parkietu. Albus ukłonił się i wyciągnął rękę:

\- Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt, Minerwo?

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. – odpowiedziała spokojnie, podając mu dłoń. Albus ucałował ją delikatnie, po czym przysunął się do niej, drugą rękę umieszczając na jej talii, starając się, by jego palce nie dotykały obnażonej skóry. Muzyka była słodka, ale dość szybka. Albus prowadził, dziwiąc się temu, jak lekka jest dziewczyna w jego ramionach. Jej dłoń na jego ramieniu była jak piórko. Poruszała się z kocim wdziękiem, pozwalając się okręcać . Ale jej oczy pozostawały dziwnie zgaszone. Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Sięgnął ku niej umysłem. O dziwo, nie zaatakowała go. Musiała jakimś cudem go rozpoznać, bo wpuściła go poza pierwsze bariery. Przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w dziwnie znajomą muzykę jej umysłu, aż wreszcie odezwała się pierwsza:

\- _To niebezpieczne, wśród tylu ludzi._ \- jej myśl była prosta, bez większego ładunku emocjonalnego.

\- _Wszystko w porządku? -_ Albus cały czas badawczo przyglądał się jej twarzy.

\- _Oczywiście. Choć nie, czuję się okropnie w tej sukience. –_ w tej myśli wyczuł ironię, przemieszaną ze znużeniem.

\- _Może coś na to poradzimy? –_ zapytał, a jej oczy rozbłysły, gdy spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- _Zaufaj mi, Minerwo._ – mrugnął do niej i wycofał się z jej umysłu.

Tymczasem muzyka przyśpieszyła i inne pary powoli schodziły z parkietu. Albus jednak nigdy nie czuł się tak wspaniale, jak tańcząc z Minerwą. Zdawała się rozumieć każdą jego intencję, każdą myśl. Byli idealnie zgrani, wirując coraz szybciej. Kątem oka Albus widział zdumione twarze uczniów, nauczycieli i dygnitarzy, którzy obserwowali ich taniec z boku. Ale zupełnie go to nie obchodziło.

Skupił się na Minerwie. Sięgnął po swoją magię i uruchomił wyobraźnię. Po czym zaczął czarować, przekształcając myśl w zaklęcie. Minerwa najpierw nieco zesztywniała, ale potem chyba zrozumiała jego intencje, bo pozwoliła mu czarować, dodając nawet swoje poprawki.

To wszystko trwało może minutę. W kulminacyjnym punkcie zaklęcia Albus uniósł Minerwę w powietrze, a jej postać zalśniła złotym światłem. Albus nie zamknął oczu. Skupił się na jej szmaragdowych tęczówkach, błyszczących radością. Na ustach, które z bladych robiły się karminowe.

Gdy ją opuścił na ziemię, Minerwa miała na sobie długą, rozkloszowaną balową suknię. Jej plecy były okryte, a dekolt w karo nie zdradzał zbyt wiele. Suknia była w bogatym, szkarłatnym kolorze, na górze ozdobiona złotymi kamyczkami, mieniącymi się żółtym blaskiem. Naszyjnik z szmaragdów przetransmutowali razem w złoto rubinowy, nieco skromniejszy. Minerwa wyglądała jak prawdziwa Gryfonka.

Albus uśmiechnął się, słysząc oklaski. Minerwa błysnęła zębami, puściła jego dłonie i wykonała pełny obrót na wolnej połowie parkietu. Szeroka spódnica sukni uniosła się w szumie, jej fałdy przez chwilę przypominały najprawdziwsze płomienie. Jednak gdy Minerwa przestała wirować, po ogniu nie było śladu. Muzyka przestała grać. Wielka Sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami. Minerwa zbliżyła się do Albusa i chwyciła go za rękę. Razem ukłonili się dworsko publiczności.

Zanim Albus zdążył z nią porozmawiać, ktoś znów porwał ją do tańca. Zmęczony czarodziej usiadł na swoim miejscu, obok Galatei. Przyjaciółka posłała mu pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie.

\- Nie uwierzę, że tak po prostu wpadłeś na pomysł tej sukni.- rzuciła. Albus nie odpowiedział. Oczywiście miała rację. Jakaś część jego umysłu projektowała tę suknię dla Minerwy od dawna, choć przecież wiedział, że nie powinien mieć takich myśli. Galatea prychnęła, widząc jego brak reakcji i wstała, kierując się na lewą stronę sali.

Tam stał Tom Riddle. Albus poczuł zimny dreszcz pod wpływem jego gniewnego spojrzenia. W ciemnych oczach Toma kryła się zimna furia, skierowana wprost w nauczyciela transmutacji. Albus poczuł mściwą satysfakcję, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Riddle uśmiechnął się dopiero na widok zbliżającej się do niego Galatei, choć uśmiech nie obejmował zimnych oczu. Albus odetchnął z ulgą, gdy chłopak poprosił nauczycielkę obrony przed czarną magią do tańca i zniknął mu z oczu.

\- Albusie, to nie było właściwe. – niespodziewanie na krzesło obok opadł Armando. Dyrektor był wyraźnie zmęczony, jego twarz czerwona z wysiłku. Albus instynktownie poszukał wzrokiem lady McGonagall. Starsza czarownica właśnie opuszczała Wielką Salę, pod ramię z ministrem.

\- Oskar i Theresa wychodzą? – zapytał, ignorując poprzednią wypowiedź dyrektora.

\- Tak. Oskar słabo kontaktuje, ale Theresa była raczej zniesmaczona tym pokazem. Co ty sobie myślałeś? – Armando z rezygnacją nalał sobie wina.

\- Nie sądzę by Minerwa miała coś przeciwko. – usiłował bronić się Albus.

\- _Panna McGonagall_ ma osiemnaście lat, Albusie. Ty jesteś od niej kilkadziesiąt lat starszy. Powinieneś wykazać się jakąś przyzwoitością, na Merlina!

Albus przez ułamek sekundy chciał się kłócić, w końcu nie zrobił nic złego, to był niewinny taniec. Ale potem zerknął na Minerwę, ze śmiechem tańczącą z jakimś Krukonem. I zrozumiał.

Dippet miał rację. Albus był kilkadziesiąt lat starszy, był jej nauczycielem i opiekunem. Każdy gest sygnalizujący bliższą relację był nieprzyzwoity. Każde nieodpowiednie spojrzenie mogło być przyczyną skandalu. Albus usiłował przestać o niej myśleć, ale nie potrafił. Zamykał oczy, ale w wyobraźni widział jej roześmianą twarz. Czuł jej konwaliowo-frezjowy, świeży zapach. Wspominał jedwabistość jej skóry.

Przerażony kierunkiem tych myśli, Albus wstał gwałtownie. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, oddech przyśpieszył. Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył ku wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali, licząc, że nie wpadnie na nią przypadkiem. Instynktownie uciekał, choć złośliwy głosik w głowie mamrotał coś o gryfońskiej odwadze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa kątem oka dostrzegła wychodzącego profesora Dumbledore. Albus wyraźnie się śpieszył, a na jego twarzy malowała się osobliwa mina. Wydawał się być lekko przerażony. Minerwa rzadko widziała go w takim stanie. Natychmiast się zaniepokoiła. Liczyła że zatańczą jeszcze kilka razy, a on tak po prostu wybiegł.

Przez chwilę rozważała zostawienie go samego, ale ostatecznie postanowiła sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Dopiero po trzech kolejnych piosenkach udało jej się wyrwać z Wielkiej Sali. Hall był pusty, na zewnątrz nie było widać nikogo, można było jedynie usłyszeć chichoty w krzakach. Minerwa wystrzeliła w ich stronę czerwoną racę. Ostatecznie była prefekt naczelną, powinna pilnować porządku. Jednak nie zrobiła nic więcej, gdyż coraz bardziej martwiła się o Albusa. Taniec z nim był wspaniały, o wiele lepszy niż ten z Tomem. Z Albusem miała wrażenie że płynie. I jeszcze ta suknia. Minerwa nadal nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, nawet gdy musiała chwycić jej fałdy w dłonie, by wejść szybko po schodach. Jednocześnie natychmiast nasunęła jej się myśl, że tak piękna suknia nie jest dziełem przypadku. Albus nie mógł wymyślić jej na poczekaniu. A leżała na niej idealnie. Czy właśnie tak ją widział – jako prawdziwą Gryfonkę, odzianą w dumny szkarłat muśnięty złotem? Jeśli tak, to jej przyjście u boku Toma, jej zielona suknia i szmaragdy musiały być dla niego bolesnym rozczarowaniem. Minerwa zaklęła głośno. Powinna być mądrzejsza. Powinna wyczuć, że Riddle widzi w niej ładną buzię i zdolności magiczne. Pozwoliła się omamić jego szarmanckości i komplementom. Ale postanowiła, że już więcej tego nie zrobi.

Na pamięć znała drogę do gabinetu Albusa. Spędzała tam więcej czasu niż w Wielkiej Sali. Miała tam nieograniczony wstęp, dlatego teraz po prostu otworzyła drzwi do gabinetu, przemierzyła puste pomieszczenie i bezceremonialnie weszła do prywatnego salonu Albusa.

Czarodziej stał do niej tyłem, wpatrując się w okno. Minerwa widziała odbicie jego smutnej twarzy. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, po czym się odezwała:

\- Chciałeś uciec tak po jednym tańcu? – starała się brzmieć wesoło, ale nie było jej do śmiechu, widząc jego pozbawione migotania oczy, gdy się do niej odwrócił.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Niech żyje bal... co sądzicie o tych rozdziałach? Ze swojej strony muszę przyznać, że pisanie ich sprawiło mi wiele frajdy, a przerywanie ich w kluczowych momentach jeszcze więcej ;)

EvelineVitae- stokrotne dzięki za twój komentarz - serce rośnie jak się czyta takie miłe słowa. Mogę obiecać, że smoki będą od czasu do czasu pojawiać się w kolejnych tomach. Bardzo zależało mi na tym, by jak najściślej powiązać elementy mojej własnej wizji z kanonem - a śmierć Binnsa i historia Komnaty Tajemnic zawsze mnie interesowały. Cieszę się, że przypadła ci do gustu postać Theresy. Poświęciłam sporo czasu na rozmyślanie nad różnymi aspektami jej charakteru. Z wolnym czasem ostatnio krucho, ale postaram się regularnie dodawać następne rozdziały. Powoli zbliżamy się do końca drugiego tomu - ciąg dalszy jest napisany, czeka jedynie na edycję pod kątem błędów i finalne poprawki. Mam nadzieję, że ta opowieść nie przestanie ci się podobać i że dalej będziesz dzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami.

Uinena, Minerwa, Maria - mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział chociaż częściowo spełnił wasze oczekiwania - karuzela z emocjami właśnie się rozkręca. Jak myślicie, co wydarzy się w kolejnym rozdziale?

Serdeczne pozdrowienia dla wszystkich, którzy śledzą tą historię

Emeraldina


	24. Chapter 24

Albus częściowo nie był zdziwiony, widząc ją przed sobą, lekko zdyszaną, z rąbkiem czerwonej sukni w ręku. Znała go zbyt dobrze, natychmiast wyczuwała, kiedy coś było nie tak. Teraz jednak, gdy domagała się odpowiedzi, Albus nie mógł jej udzielić. Nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Wpatrywał się w jej piękną twarz, czując zdradziecki rumieniec na twarzy. Minerwa musiała to zauważyć, bo odwróciła się, mówiąc:

\- No trudno, skoro nie chcesz tańczyć…

\- Chcę! – wyrwało się Albusowi. Choć na jego twarzy natychmiast pojawiło się poczucie winy, ona tego nie zauważyła. Jej twarz się rozpromieniła. Szeleszcząc cicho spódnicą, dziewczyna podeszła do staromodnego mugolskiego gramofonu stojącego na kredensie. Albus chciał zaprotestować, ale było za późno. Powolne, słodkie takty muzyki już popłynęły.

Minerwa podeszła do niego i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Odruchowo objął ją w talii. Muzyka była bardzo powolna, więc po prostu kołysali się, patrząc sobie w oczy. Albus machinalnie przysuwał się bliżej, jej zielone oczy przyzywały go, hipnotyzowały, fascynowały.

Była taka piękna, z porcelanowo bladą cerą, karminowymi ustami i tymi ciemnymi włosami. Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać, użył magii, by zniszczyć jej misterną fryzurę. Długie, ciemne loki opadły ciężko na jej ramiona. Albus zatrzymał się i wsunął w nie dłoń. Były jedwabiście miękkie, pachniały intensywnie, słodko, kwiatowo. Drugą rękę Albus uniósł do jej twarzy. Delikatnie pogłaskał jej policzek. Przez cały czas patrzył jej w oczy. Zmrużyła je lekko, koncentrując się na jego twarzy.

Albus już nie był w stanie się kontrolować. Pochylił się i ich wargi się zetknęły.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa przez jedną krótką chwilę nie zareagowała. Albus właśnie ją całował!

Jednak razem z tą świadomością przez jej ciało przeszedł potężny, ciepły dreszcz, zupełnie inny od tego, który czuła przy Tomie.

Żarliwie odpowiedziała na pocałunek, rozchylając wargi. Działała instynktownie, ale jednocześnie ich ciała idealnie się rozumiały. Pocałunek Albusa był namiętny, ale nie natrętny. Jego dłonie delikatnie przesuwały się po jej włosach, ona wsunęła palce w jego kasztanową brodę. Czuła ciepło rozlewające się po całym ciele, gorące dreszcze przebiegające przez nerwy.

Chciała, żeby to trwało wiecznie. Żeby mogła po prostu całować Albusa i czuć jego odpowiedź. Żeby mogła czuć miłość, która promieniowała z jego postaci. Żeby mogła słyszeć słodką muzykę jego umysłu.

Przywarła do niego całym ciałem. Słodka świadomość zalała jej umysł. Kochała Albusa. Pokochała go już dawno. Nikt inny jej tak nie rozumiał.

Teraz jednak miała pewność, że on też ją kochał. Sposób, w jaki ją całował, jego usta budziły w niej nieziemski żar, czuła jak rozpływa się w jego ramionach. Wydała z siebie westchnienie rozkoszy, marząc, by nigdy nie przestawał.

I nagle przestał. Minerwa otworzyła oczy i zamarła.

Albus nie patrzył jej w oczy. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w ścianie za nią. Nim zdążyła zareagować, wyplątał swoje dłonie z jej włosów i odsunął się. Znów był straszliwie smutny. Tak potężne poczucie winy widziała tylko wtedy, gdy opowiedział jej o Gellercie. I to ją zabolało. Uniosła głowę, pytająco unosząc brwi.

\- Nie powinienem był tego robić. Przepraszam. – jego głos zdawał się być odległy.

Minerwa po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuła łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Rozpaczliwie chciała usłyszeć od niego wyjaśnienie, usprawiedliwienie, cokolwiek.

Ale przecież sama wiedziała. Albus był od niej o kilkadziesiąt lat starszy. Ona jeszcze parę miesięcy temu nie była pełnoletnia. Miał za sobą nieudany związek z Grindelwaldem, który zabił jej rodziców. Był jej nauczycielem, opiekunem jej domu.

Kap. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku, jednak Minerwa nie otarła jej, nie spuściła głowy. Zegar w gabinecie wybił północ.

\- Rozumiem. – skłamała, jakimś cudem wydobywając z siebie głos. Przez chwilę miała nadzieję, że on spojrzy na nią, że zdarzy się cud i zmieni zdanie. Ale on nadal pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przestrzeń za nią.

\- Dobranoc, profesorze. – powiedziała sztywno, zbierając spódnice i odwracając się do wyjścia.

\- Dobranoc, panno McGonagall. – odpowiedział jej cicho.

Minerwa wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Gdy opuściła gabinet, natychmiast zamieniła się w kocią formę i popędziła do Wieży Gryffindoru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu. Muzyka przestała grać równocześnie z cichym trzaśnięciem drzwi od gabinetu, co sygnalizowało, że Minerwa wyszła na korytarz.

Minerwa.

Albus poczuł łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Nie powstrzymywał ich. Dwie albo trzy popłynęły swobodnie po policzkach, ginąc w jego gęstej brodzie.

Jak mógł to zrobić?

Całował Minerwę. I nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego jak wtedy.

Jej usta były tak aksamitne, pełne i nęcące. Gdy jednak zaczął ją całować, odpowiedziała na jego dotyk z żarem, jakiego nie mógł się spodziewać. Nie odepchnęła go. Wsunęła palce w jego brodę, jeszcze przyciągając go do siebie. Nie opierała się, namiętnie zareagowała na jego pocałunek. Albus miał wrażenie, że gorące dreszcze zalewały jego ciało, budząc pragnienia, o jakie się nigdy nie podejrzewał.

Tak, pożądał jej wtedy. Ale to nie była tylko żądza.

Minerwa go rozumiała. W jej obecności czuł się sobą, czuł się spełniony. Ona uwolniła go od Gellerta.

A jednocześnie nieświadomie zniewoliła go własnym urokiem. Uwielbiał w niej wszystko. Błyskotliwą inteligencję, dzięki której mogli dyskutować godzinami, nigdy się razem nie nudząc. Ukrytą empatię, która pozwoliła jej wybaczyć mu uczucia do Gellerta. Ironiczne poczucie humoru, którym niezmiennie wywoływała uśmiech na jego twarzy. Minerwa miała wszystko, czego szukał.

Lecz bez względu na to, jak dojrzale się zachowywała, Minerwa miała osiemnaście lat. Była jego uczennicą, podopieczną jego domu, młodą dziewczyną, która miała cały świat u stóp. Był od niej dużo starszy, mógłby być jej ojcem.

Przecież wszelkie bliższe relacje z uczniami były surowo zakazane. Nie mógł jej namiętnie całować. Gdyby to się wydało, on straciłby pracę, ona reputację. Zniszczyłby jej życie, karierę, splamiłby jej honor, zmieszał z błotem jej nazwisko. Czekałoby ją życie w niełasce, społeczny ostracyzm. To była zbyt duża stawka.

I dlatego nie zadała mu żadnego pytania. Rozumiała cenę tego wszystkiego. Zbyt wysoką by ryzykować. Mógł jedynie mieć nadzieję, że zdoła się z tym pogodzić.

Ich relacje już nigdy nie będą takie same. Każde z nich będzie miało w pamięci ten pocałunek. Obydwoje będą zadawać sobie pytanie, co by się stało, gdyby Albus tego nie przerwał. Nauczyciel usiadł ciężko na kanapie, świadomy, że choć Minerwa miała wszelką władzę by to zakończyć, ona nie zatrzymywała się. I prawdopodobnie mimo całej swej kontroli sama z siebie nie zrobiłaby tego, wnioskując po krótkim błysku rozczarowania w jej oczach.

Albus czuł się okropnie. Właśnie zniszczył relację z jedyną osobą, która rozumiała go bez pytań, bez zbędnych słów, bez szczegółowych wyjaśnień. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, szlochać i wyć. Miał ochotę wypłakać się na czyimś ramieniu. Tylko że nie było nikogo, komu mógłby zawierzyć. Każdy rozsądny człowiek w Hogwarcie potępiłby go. Aberforth w niewybrednych słowach określiłby dosadnie postawę Albusa.

Perenelle? Przez jedną krótką chwilę chciał rzucić się do kominka, by znaleźć się w jej kojącej obecności. Perenelle nie oceniała go, gdy wyjawił jej prawdę o związku z Gellertem. Jako jedyna przyjęła jego opowieść, pomogła mu się pozbierać. Ale teraz? Gdy już widziała, jak bardzo Minerwa różni się od Grindelwalda? Czy z podobną empatią zareagowałaby na jego karygodne zachowanie?

W najlepszym wypadku Odwieczna zwróciłaby mu pewnie uwagę na kolejną rzecz – znów skupiał się na sobie. Na swoich emocjach, na swoim bólu, na tym, co on odczuwał, czego on pragnął. A przecież nie chodziło o niego.

Nawet gdyby Minerwa próbowała zaprzeczać, chodziło o nią. Albus już był mądrzejszy – odsunął swoje emocje na bok. Postanowił, że od tej pory najważniejsze będzie dla niego szczęście Minerwy. Wszelki rozsądek podpowiadał, że zaangażowanie się w bliższą relację z nią prowadziłoby do katastrofy. Albus zdecydował, że zrobi wszystko, by wszystko było tak jak dawniej. Dla jej dobra.

Powoli powlókł się do swojej sypialni. Rzucił się na łóżko, machnięciem różdżki zmieniając swoje szaty w niebieską piżamę. Schował twarz w poduszce, usiłując zapomnieć o hipnotyzującym spojrzeniu szmaragdowych oczu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa obudziła się około południa następnego dnia. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna nie ustawiła budzika. Na szczęście było to sobotnie południe. Nikt nie próbował zakłócać jej spokoju. Gryfoni wiedzieli, że nie należy irytować Minerwy.

Gdy wyprostowała się na łóżku, bolesne wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia powróciły.

Riddle dobierający się do niej. Odruchowo skrzywiła się z odrazą. A potem postawiła wokół tego wspomnienia silny, betonowy mur. Nie zamierzała do tego wracać.

Albus całujący ją namiętnie. Minerwa zerknęła w lustro. Na jej twarzy nadal malował się rumieniec. Pozwoliła pamięci odtwarzać to wydarzenie przez dobre pół godziny. Zawsze do ostatniej sekundy ich pocałunku. Potem od nowa. I znów.

Ale po kilkudziesięciu razach mechanicznego odtwarzania, pozwoliła, by wspomnienie pojawiło się pełne. Dokładnie obserwowała oczami wyobraźni jak Albus odsuwa się od niej. Jak padają jego przeprosiny.

Przecież miał rację. Nie powinni byli do tego dopuścić. Ona była jego uczennicą. Był od niej o wiele starszy. A jednak wtedy… Minerwa nie chciała, by przestawał. Tamtej nocy pozwoliłaby mu na o wiele więcej. Sama posunęłaby się dalej. Przecież na pierwszy rzut oka to było takie proste – pragnęła go, a on pragnął jej. Rumieniec na twarzy jej lustrzanego odbicia się pogłębił. Odwróciła głowę.

Takie myśli były karygodne. Gdyby ktoś ich wtedy zobaczył, wylecieliby oboje. Świat czarodziejów surowo karał łamanie zasad. Straciliby wszystko. Mieliby siebie, ale czy to by wystarczyło?

Pokręciła głową. Albus znał cenę. Zatrzymał się. Zdecydował. Nawet jeśli żałował, to obydwoje wiedzieli, że to była słuszna decyzja. Powinni zapomnieć, starać się odbudować przyjaźń, bazując na bezpiecznym dystansie.

I dlatego Minerwa zepchnęła to piękne wspomnienie na samo dno swojego umysłu. Zamknęła je za najbardziej obwarowanymi murami. Zabezpieczyła kilkunastoma myślowymi barierami. Była go doskonale świadoma i mogła po nie sięgnąć w każdej chwili, ale nie mogło jej rozpraszać.

Kontrola. Znów nauki ojca przyszły jej z pomocą. Gdyby nie perfekcyjne opanowanie technik oklumencyjnych, Minerwa już dawno oszalałaby z powodu intensywności swoich emocji. Zamknięte za szczelnymi murami nadal stanowiły ryzyko, ale pozwalały na spokojną egzystencję.

I to Minerwa zamierzała teraz zrobić – żyć dalej.

Wstała, zrzucając skotłowaną kołdrę. Przywołała na twarz znajomą surowość. Przecież nikt nie mógł wyczytać z jej twarzy, jak wiele wydarzyło się podczas Noworocznego Balu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dwa dni później, w poniedziałek, Minerwa powoli szła w stronę klasy transmutacji. Zamek nadal żył balem. Wszyscy komentowali stroje, zachowania. Prorok Codzienny przygotował specjalne wydanie poświęcone wydarzeniu. Minerwa z przerażeniem odkryła, że jej i Tomowi zarezerwowano aż pięć stron zdjęć i artykułów. Gdyby nie jedno śliczne zdjęcie przedstawiające ją i Albusa, ze złością spaliłaby gazetę. Oczywiście spotkała się z różnymi postawami. Jedni rozpływali się z zachwytu, inni rzucali na nią zazdrosne spojrzenia, a jeszcze inni patrzyli na nią z niesmakiem. Minerwa ignorowała ich wszystkich. Miała inne rzeczy na głowie.

Tom schodził jej z drogi. Nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem. Na korytarzu jedynie kiwał jej głową. Minerwa już nauczyła się powstrzymywać dreszcz na jego widok. Starała się odzwierciedlić jego zimny, kamienny wyraz twarzy. Ich sytuacja była tym trudniejsza, bo niektórzy nadal gloryfikowali ich jako idealną parę.

Moody chyba się wstydził swojego zachowania. Z relacji Rolandy wynikało, że biedny Alastor musiał naprawdę dużo wypić. Minerwa wybaczyła mu i zachowywała się jakby nigdy nic. Wytężone wysiłki Rolandy, Pomony i Poppy w rozmowie z chłopcem przyniosły swój efekt – w poniedziałek rano już normalnie z nimi rozmawiał, choć nie zwracał się bezpośrednio do Minerwy.

Jednak pewna rzecz nadal nie dawała jej spokoju.

Albus nie pojawił się na żadnym z posiłków przez te dwa dni. Nauczyciele jedynie wzruszali ramionami. Minerwa była nieco zaniepokojona, ale nie poszła do jego gabinetu. Jeśli potrzebował dystansu, to postanowiła uszanować jego wolę. Dzisiaj miała zobaczyć go po raz pierwszy do piątku. Nie odwołał pierwszych lekcji z szóstorocznymi Ślizgonami. Nie miała więc podstaw podejrzewać, by w jej planie nauczania cokolwiek się zmieniło. Z silnym postanowieniem, by naprawić ich przyjaźń, pchnęła drzwi klasy.

Ślizgoni pakowali się, rozmawiając w grupkach. Minerwa z niechęcią dostrzegła Toma, który zdecydowanie zbyt wolno zamykał klatki z myszami. Skinął jej głową, jego oczy rozbłysły. Z ulgą czując ciężar różdżki w kieszeni, Minerwa ruszyła w stronę katedry.

Albus pisał coś na maleńkim skrawku wolnej przestrzeni ogromnego biurka. Nie podniósł głowy, choć z pewnością musiał wyczuć jej przybycie. Pamiętając o obecności Toma za plecami, Minerwa w ciszy odłożyła torbę i zajęła się pisaniem notatek dla trzecich klas na tablicy. Mogła zrobić to magicznie, ale uwielbiała prowadzić kredę po ciemnozielonej tablicy.

\- Panie Riddle, czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – głos Albusa, dziwnie zimny, poniósł się echem po prawie pustej klasie. Minerwa nie odwracała się, choć kreda zazgrzytała dość głośno, gdy Riddle się odezwał.

\- Zastanawiam się, profesorze, czy panna McGonagall nie mogłaby nauczać także starszych klas. Niewątpliwie jest tak wiele rzeczy, których moglibyśmy się od niej nauczyć. – głos Ślizgona był przesycony ironią. Minerwa zamarła, wyobrażając sobie jego pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek.

\- Wątpię, czy panna McGonagall chciałaby użerać się z bandą impertynenckich Ślizgonów, Tom. – słowa Albusa jak bicz przecięły powietrze. Minerwa ledwo ukryła uśmiech. Wcześniej nie rozumiała niechęci profesora do wybitnie uzdolnionego Ślizgona, ale teraz miała ochotę go uściskać.

\- Może panna McGonagall powinna sama wypowiedzieć się na ten temat? – Tom nie dawał za wygraną. Minerwa powoli się odwróciła, umiejscawiając na nim swoje wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Decyzja, które klasy będzie nauczać panna McGonagall, należy do mnie, Tom. Czy to już wszystko? – Dumbledore wstał, natychmiast roztaczając swoją unikatową aurę niesamowitości. Tom cofnął się o krok, ale musiał wyraźnie żałować tego kroku, bo był oznaką jego słabości. Jego uśmieszek zamienił się w cień gniewu, ale błyskawicznie został zastąpiony przez chłodną obojętność.

\- Do widzenia, panie profesorze. Minerwo. – chłopak skłonił głowę, a jego oczy wwiercały się w Minerwę. Uniosła wyżej głowę. Z zadowoleniem obserwowała jak opuszcza klasę, a czarne szaty łopoczą za nim złowrogo. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, wycelowała w nie różdżką i mruknęła:

\- Muffiato.

Albus wrócił do swojego pisania. Nawet jeśli jej działanie go zaskoczyło, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

\- Albus? – Minerwa zbliżyła się do biurka, zbierając całą swoją gryfońską odwagę.

Nauczyciel podniósł głowę, przez moment patrząc jej w oczy, by potem przenieść wzrok na biurko przed sobą. Po sile, jaką zademonstrował Tomowi zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej, nie było ani śladu – wydawał się kruchy i zmęczony.

\- To się nigdy więcej nie powtórzy, Minerwo. Jestem nauczycielem, opiekunem twojego domu… - zaczął, jego głos cichy i drżący. Minerwa uniosła dłoń, przerywając mu:

\- Albus, wiem czemu to jest niedopuszczalne. Wiem dlaczego cię nie powstrzymywałam. Nie wiem jedynie _dlaczego ty to zrobiłeś_. – Minerwa pochyliła się, górując nad nim. Czarodziej był zmuszony unieść wzrok i spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. Minerwa wyczytała w nich ogromny smutek. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Moment minął, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek i do klasy weszli uczniowie. Minerwa odsunęła się, machnięciem różdżki porządkując biurko. Usłyszała szmer za swoimi plecami – trzecioroczni Krukoni komentowali bal - jej kocie zmysły natychmiast wychwytywały poszczególne słowa. Albus wstał, robiąc jej miejsce. Gdy mijał ją z lewej strony odezwał się:

\- Co do odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie, panno McGonagall, to nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Proszę, oto plany zajęć drugorocznych Gryfonów. Chciałbym żeby wszystko zostało po staremu. – posłał jej pełen goryczy uśmiech, podając zwój pergaminu. Minerwa, świadoma obecności uczniów, skinęła głową. Albus usiadł na swoim miejscu z tyłu klasy. Minerwa rozwinęła pergamin, który jej podał. Był pusty, ale nie była zdziwiona. Magicznie zamieniła go w papierowy samolot, który spłonął nad pustą ławką Artera Somminusa, który w tym momencie wszedł do klasy.

\- Panie Somminus, Ravenclaw traci pięć punktów za pańskie spóźnienie. Proszę usiąść. Dzisiaj zajmiemy się transmutacją….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dwa tygodnie później Albus siedział w pustym pokoju nauczycielskim, delektując się ciszą. Odprężał się, rozpierając na miękkim fotelu, zajadając słodycze, przyniesione przez skrzaty domowe, troskliwie dbające o jego poziom cukru.

Wszystko układało się po jego myśli. Minerwa zrozumiała jego słowa, utrzymywała poprawny dystans. Powoli odbudowywali swoją przyjaźń. Pierwsza indywidualna lekcja z nią była bardzo sztywna, ale obydwoje przeszli przez tę próbę bez szwanku. Piątkowe szachy musiały zostać odwołane – Albus był zaproszony na Międzynarodową Konferencję Czarodziejów. Co prawda początkowo nie planował lecieć do Stanów Zjednoczonych razem z Nicolasem, ale wiedział, że to dobrze wpłynie na jego relację z Minerwą. Mądra czarownica pojęła to w lot, z szerokim uśmiechem życząc mu miłej podróży, choć w jej oczach widział cień rozczarowania. Prawda była taka, że o wiele lepiej radziła sobie z sytuacją niż on. Znakomicie ukrywała swoje emocje, tak jakby ten bal niczego nie zmienił. Albusowi szło to dużo gorzej – Nicolas z niepokojem pytał kilka razy czy na pewno dobrze się czuje. Na szczęście Perenelle nie leciała z nimi – ona wyciągnęłaby od Albusa wszystko. A do tego nie mógł dopuścić.

\- Albusie, dyrektor planuje wygłosić dziś ogłoszenie na kolacji. – do pomieszczenia weszła Galatea Merrythought, natychmiast z politowaniem kręcąc głową na widok w połowie pustego talerza ciastek.

\- Dziwne, nic o tym nie wspominał. – Albus badawczo przyjrzał się twarzy przyjaciółki. Była wyraźne zadowolona z siebie – ostatnio coraz rzadziej jej się to zdarzało.

\- Chodź, to się przekonasz. – powiedziała tajemniczo. Albus wstał i szarmancko podał jej ramię. Był bardzo ciekawy, Armando rzadko robił coś bez jego wiedzy. Zazwyczaj wszystko konsultował z Albusem.

Wielka Sala była już pełna uczniów, zajętych ożywionymi rozmowami. Albus dostrzegł ciemny warkocz Minerwy- rozmawiała z Alastorem Moodym, nie zauważyła więc jego wejścia. Gdy jednak zajął swoje miejsce zobaczył, że dziewczyna posyła mu uśmiech. Radość ustąpiła skupieniu, gdy Armando Dippet podszedł do mównicy.

\- Proszę o ciszę! – jego wzmocniony magicznie głos poniósł się echem po Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie umilkli, z wyczekiwaniem wpatrując się w dyrektora.

\- Po sukcesie, jakim był Bal Noworoczny, profesor Merrythought wpadła na pomysł, by zorganizować kolejne wydarzenie, które rozsławi naszą szacowną placówkę. Po dłuższym namyśle przychyliłem się do tej idei i mam nadzieję, że podejdziecie do niej z równym entuzjazmem i zaangażowaniem co do balu. W tym półroczu w Hogwarcie odbędzie się turniej o tytuł Szkolnego Mistrza Pojedynków!

W całej komnacie rozległy się okrzyki radości i zachwytu, po których rozbrzmiały gromkie oklaski. Albus jednak instynktownie spojrzał na Minerwę. Nie klaskała, jej brwi były uniesione pytająco. Wzruszył lekko ramionami – nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Był zdumiony, Galatea rzadko wychodziła z inicjatywą, a dyrektor nigdy wcześniej nie zgodził się na takie przedsięwzięcie bez rozmowy ze swoim zastępcą. O co chodziło?

Minerwa lekko ruszyła głową w lewo. Albus spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Przy stole Ślizgonów wszyscy z radością wpatrywali się w promieniującego zadowoleniem Toma Riddle. Albus zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Oczywiście! To ten mistrz manipulacji stał za tym wszystkim. Sprawy jednak zaszły bardzo daleko, skoro owinął sobie Galateę i Armando wokół palca do tego stopnia, że wykluczyli z przedsięwzięcia nauczyciela transmutacji. Tylko co ten Ślizgon chciał osiągnąć?

Oczy Minerwy znów zdradziły mu wszystko. Był w nich niepokój. I Albus zrozumiał dlaczego, dokładnie w tym samym czasie co inni, którzy zaczęli odwracać głowy by spojrzeć na prefektów naczelnych. Ten turniej miał jeden cel – konfrontację mocy Toma i Minerwy.

\- Oczywiście uwzględniłem pewną istotną kwestię – tym razem wyznaczymy grupy wiekowe, by nasi najstarsi uczniowie nie zdominowali rywalizacji. Pierwsza grupa to klasy pierwsze i drugie, następna to klasy trzecie i czwarte. Reszta należy do grupy trzeciej. Chętni uczniowie mają się zgłaszać do profesor Merrythought, która wyznaczy pierwsze pojedynki. Główna batalia turnieju jest przewidziana na tydzień przed zakończeniem roku. I proszę o ciszę, jeszcze nie skończyłem! Naszym gościem i obserwatorem finału zgodził się być Filius Flitwick, obecny mistrz świata w pojedynkowaniu się. Nasz szkolny mistrz otrzyma kwalifikacje na międzyszkolny turniej pojedynków, poza tym jego dom uzyska dodatkowe sto punktów, dlatego liczę, że z entuzjazmem będziecie dopingować swoich kolegów i koleżanki. Wszelkie dalsze informacje będą podawane na tablicach ogłoszeń w pokojach wspólnych, a jeśli macie pytania, profesor Merrythought na pewno rozwieje wasze wątpliwości. Dziękuję.

Armando wrócił na swoje miejsce obok Albusa, odprowadzany przez oklaski rozradowanych uczniów. Albus natychmiast zapytał dyrektora:

\- Pojedynki? Czemu akurat pojedynki? – trudno było mu ukryć irytację.

\- Albusie, jeszcze niedawno oskarżałeś mnie o bierność, o to że w szkole nic się nie dzieje. Czasem nie wiemy jakie talenty tu się kryją – pora je odkryć! – dyrektor z promiennym wyrazem twarzy nakładał sobie na talerz ziemniaki. Albus zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się w drugą stronę, do Galatei:

\- _Kto_ dokładnie podsunął ci ten pomysł?

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się słodko, unosząc do ust kielich z winem. Niespiesznie pociągnęła łyk, a potem odpowiedziała:

\- Jak to kto? Twoja ulubienica! Przecież wszystkim zależy, by opuściła szkołę w glorii niezapomnianej chwały, przy dźwięku fanfar.

Albus poczuł złość, ale udało mu się to zamaskować. Jedynie zacisnął mocniej dłoń na widelcu, odpowiadając:

\- Nie sądzę, by Minerwie na tym zależało. Choć co do tego że wygra, to nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości. – jego ton był zimny. Uśmiech na twarzy Galatei zbladł tylko na moment. Po raz drugi uniosła kielich, by ukryć rumieniec. Nawet jeśli była pionkiem w rękach Toma, to musiała mieć świadomość, że to Albus pozostaje najpotężniejszym nauczycielem w zamku. Sam Albus liczył, że jeżeli ich długoletnia przyjaźń nie uratowała jej przed urokiem Ślizgona, to świadomość władzy nauczyciela transmutacji da jej trochę do myślenia.

Jadł mało, niewiele się odzywał. Kątem oka obserwował Minerwę, która nie wdawała się w żywe dyskusje toczące się przy stole Gryffindoru. Ten turniej był jej nie w smak. Albus był nieco zdumiony jej niepokojem. Nigdy nie pytał jej o to, co zaszło między nią a Tomem na balu. Pamiętał jednak jej spojrzenie przed ich wspólnym tańcem. Coś musiało się wydarzyć – teraz prefekci naczelni ledwie ze sobą rozmawiali. Jednak pomimo tego, pomimo niechęci Albusa do pochlebczego Ślizgona, nadal pozostawała najpotężniejszą uczennicą w szkole. Czym się martwiła?

Albus opuścił kolację gdy tylko jego wyjście nie mogło być zaliczone jako nieuprzejmość. Z głową pełną pytań udał się do swojego salonu. Tak jak podejrzewał, po kilkunastu minutach drzwi się otworzyły. Minerwa bez słowa zajęła miejsce naprzeciw niego, za ich szachowym stolikiem. W milczeniu rozłożyli figury. Gdy wykonała pierwszy ruch, Albus się odezwał:

\- Nie miałem pojęcia o tym turnieju. Galatea przekonała do niego dyrektora, bez konsultacji ze mną.

\- To wyraźnie wskazuje, kto był prawdziwym pomysłodawcą. – odpowiedziała Minerwa, nie odrywając oczu od szachownicy.

\- Riddle. – rzucił Albus, zbijając jej pionka. Skrzywiła się, ale nie wiedział, czy z powodu wspomnienia prefekta, czy z powodu utraty pionka.

\- Obydwoje wiemy, co jest jego celem. – mruknęła, wysuwając swojego gońca.

\- Dlaczego jednak chce się upokarzać? Kto dążyłby do porażki przed oczami całej szkoły?

\- Albusie, doceniam twoją wiarę we mnie, ale przez nią nie dostrzegasz jednej rzeczy. – Minerwa wyprowadziła w pole swojego hetmana. Albus postawił przed nim konia, pytając:

\- A mianowicie?

\- Riddle nie ryzykowałby porażki, zatem musi być pewny zwycięstwa. – odpowiedziała, wreszcie unosząc głowę i patrząc mu w oczy. Albus przemyślał jej słowa. Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, miała rację.

\- Tylko on nie zna twojej mocy ani możliwości. Nie popisywałaś się czystą mocą. On po prostu nie docenia cię.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

\- Riddle to Ślizgon. Ty nie umiesz myśleć jak oni. Zrobi wszystko by zapewnić sobie wygraną i nie zawaha się przed nieczystym zagraniem. – płynnym ruchem jej hetman rozbił jego wieżę na kawałki.

\- Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? Czego mógłby użyć? – Albus powoli pojmował jej tok rozumowania.

\- Nie. I to mnie właśnie martwi. Nie wiemy co skrywa w rękawie, nie wiemy jak się przed tym obronić. Szach. – koń Minerwy zagroził jego królowi.

\- Zrobię wszystko, byś wygrała ten turniej. Cała szkoła będzie to obserwować – on nie może użyć niczego niezgodnego z prawem. – Albus przesunął swojego króla z pola rażenia.

\- Musimy być ostrożni, Albusie. Tom ma po swojej stronie Dippeta i profesor Merrythought. – oczy Minerwy kalkulowały kolejne posunięcie.

\- Gdy wygrasz, będą żałować że dali się omamić. – Albus delikatnie pogładził swoją wieżę.

\- Jeśli wygram. – hetman Minerwy rozsypał się pod toporem pionka Albusa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kochani Czytelnicy!

Ten rozdział to mały prezent na święta. :) Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodobał - dla mnie najlepszymi prezentami są Wasze opinie i komentarze, więc czekam na nie z niecierpliwością, jeśli ciekawi Was nadchodząca konfrontacja Minerwy z Tomem oraz dalszy rozwój relacji Albus-Minerwa, dajcie znać.

Z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia pozostaje mi życzyć Wam wielu nowych, wspaniałych historii do przeczytania i wszystkiego co najlepsze.

Emeraldina


	25. Chapter 25

Minerwa McGonagall z ponurą miną wpatrywała się w ogromne ogłoszenie wywieszone w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Jej zaciśnięte usta i ułożone na biodrach ręce zdradzały irytację, choć dopiero wściekłe spojrzenie jej zielonych oczu zza surowych prostokątnych okularów zdradzało rozmiar jej gniewu. Nie potrzebowała słów, zbędnych gestów – choć wielu Gryfonów podchodziło, by przeczytać obwieszczenie, szybko odsuwali się od niej, wyczuwając jej silną aurę i nieprzychylny nastrój. Tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele, jak Poppy Pomfrey, mogli liczyć na łaskawsze spojrzenie, gdy prefekt była w tak podłym nastroju.

\- Przecież wiedziałaś, że może to zrobić. – Poppy uspokajająco położyła dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciółki.

\- Nie rozumiesz. To jest otwarte faworyzowanie.– Minerwa miała bardzo wyczulone poczucie sprawiedliwości.

\- McGonagall? Co się stało? – przez dziurę portretu przelazł Alastor Moody, jego kroki sprężyste, a postawa czujna. Minerwa jedynie wskazała ręką na ogłoszenie. Zebrani obok Gryfoni na chwilę wstrzymali oddech, gdy oczy Alastora śledziły tekst. Gdy skończył, wzruszył ramionami, jednocześnie obrzucając ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem wszystkich. Widać było jego złość i rozczarowanie, ale podobnie jak Minerwa, jeszcze trzymał je na wodzy.

\- Masz ochotę na spacer, McGonagall? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie. Minerwa, choć początkowo zbita z tropu, szybko pojęła jego intencję.

\- Jasne. Doskonały pomysł. – rzuciła jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na Poppy i podążyła za opuszczającym wieżę chłopcem.

W zaciszu mniejszego dziedzińca, Moody pozbywał się gwałtownie swoich żalów, nerwowo chodząc w tę i z powrotem. Minerwa, siedząca nieruchomo na ławce, częściowo skupiała się na jego słowach, częściowo na ostrożnym przycinaniu zaklęciem wybujałego bluszczu.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiła? Bała się, że jej ulubieniec ze mną przegra? Że nie daj Merlinie w finale spotka się dwójka Gryfonów? – w tym momencie Minerwa z ulgą pogratulowała sobie przezornego rzucenia zaklęcia wygłuszającego.

\- Myślisz, że byś z nim wygrał? – zapytała cicho, jej ton głosu napięty, choć obojętny.

Moody na chwilę się zatrzymał, by zmierzyć ją wzrokiem.

\- Nie wiem, ale bardzo bym chciał. Tak zedrzeć ten uśmieszek z jego parszywej gęby, pokazać temu wstrętnemu Ślizgonowi, gdzie jego miejsce!

Minerwa syknęła cicho. Choć jej własny temperament był na granicy wybuchu, to nigdy nie posuwała się do wyzwisk i wulgaryzmów.

\- Riddle jest niebywale potężny, a Merrythought na pewno go specjalnie szkoli. – zauważyła. Nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią już dawno przestała kryć się ze swoją niechęcią wobec Minerwy. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że jej indywidualne lekcje nie rozwijają należycie jej umiejętności. Nie chodziło już nawet o ten turniej, ale o jej karierę aurora. Dlatego tak cenne okazywały się…

\- Ty za to masz lekcje z Dumbledore'm. To najpotężniejszy mag w Wielkiej Brytanii, jeśli nie na świecie. Nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości, że w finale pokonasz Toma. – Moody próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł mu zaledwie grymas.

\- Tom jest bardzo pewny siebie, a Merrythought dodatkowo w niego wierzy. To nie będzie dziecinna zabawa. Poza tym, wiedźma postawiła mi na drodze jeszcze jedną przeszkodę. – Minerwa wyszczerzyła zęby w ironicznym uśmiechu.

\- Nie zamierzam dać ci forów, McGonagall. Lestrange skicha się w majtki ze strachu przed swoim _lordem._ Nasz pojedynek zapamiętają jako epickie starcie, w którym McGonagall o mało nie ustąpiła pola dużo słabszemu Alastrowi Moody! – chłopak mrugnął do niej.

\- Alastor? – Minerwa odwróciła się do niego, już z poważną twarzą. Uśmiech na jego twarzy zbladł, ale pokazał jej ręką, by mówiła.

\- Przykro mi, że tak zdecydowano. I najchętniej pozwoliłabym ci wygrać, ale.. – urwała, szukając słów.

\- Przestań. Przecież od początku wiadomo było, do czego wszystko się sprowadza. Rozgrom _jego lordowską mość_ w finale, a będę zadowolony. Riddle pozwala sobie na zbyt wiele. Minnie, to ty tu rządzisz. – Moody usiadł koło niej i ścisnął jej rękę. Jego dłoń była kojąco ciepła.

\- Jesteś pewien? Zawsze chciałeś zaleźć za skórę Tomowi. I nie chciałabym, żebyś czuł się upokorzony, tylko dlatego, że sama muszę wyrównać z nim rachunki.

\- Chyba powinnaś iść do profesora Dumbledore by ci wybił z głowy tę niepewność. Nie będę upokorzony, każde starcie z tobą, szczególnie magiczne, to czysta przyjemność. O ile oczywiście nie rozłożysz mnie na łopatki po dwóch minutach. – w jego oczach błysnęło szelmowskie wyzwanie. Minerwa lekko się zarumieniła, choć nie wiedziała, czy na wspomnienie pewnego nauczyciela transmutacji czy na komplement pod swoim adresem.

\- Zobaczysz, naszą bitwę zapamiętają na długo. I myślę, że powinniśmy szepnąć słówko Rolandzie, a Merrythought pożałuje swojego wyróżniania Toma.

\- Lepiej nie, ja jeszcze będę musiał się tu trochę z nią pomęczyć. Ale postawienie nas przeciwko sobie to było czyste chamstwo.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Do półfinałów przeszły cztery osoby: ona, Moody, Lestrange ze Slytherinu i Riddle. Wszyscy obstawiali, że w półfinale ona zmierzy się z Lestrange'm, a Tom z Alastorem. Ale profesor Merrythought postanowiła oszczędzić siły Toma na finał. Minerwa wiedziała, że jej pojedynek z Alastorem będzie wyczerpujący, bo Alastor nigdy nie ustępował pola. Jednak nie zamierzała pozwolić, by Riddle i jego gierki zniszczyły braterstwo panujące w Gryffindorze.

\- Jakikolwiek będzie wynik naszego starcia, przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko, by Gryffindor zwyciężył. Jeśli mnie pokonasz, nocami będę z tobą trenować, byś pokonał Toma.

Alastor uśmiechnął się. Wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Za Gryffindor! – z jego różdżki poleciały szkarłatne iskry, rozjaśniając dziedziniec, na którym powoli zapadał zmrok.

\- Ku chwale domu lwa! – odpowiedziała Minerwa, wyczarowując swoją różdżką deszcz złotych iskier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore z niepokojem krążył po swoim gabinecie, starając się powstrzymać gonitwę myśli. Za godzinę miał pojawić się na pojedynku najlepszych uczniów swego domu.

Gdy dowiedział się, że losowanie postawiło naprzeciw siebie Minerwę i Alastora, oraz Riddle'a i Lestrange'a, ledwo powstrzymał wybuch złości. Był przekonany, że losowanie było sfałszowane, że Galatea, całkowicie zmanipulowana przez Toma, robi wszystko, by Ślizgon wygrał. Pojedynek z Lestrange'm, który odbył się wczoraj, pozostawił wszystkich z poczuciem niechęci i rozczarowania. Riddle próbował ratować twarz, nie śpiesząc się z atakiem, jakby nawet zachęcając swojego przeciwnika do silniejszych ciosów. Jednak Lestrange, od lat przyzwyczajony do ślepego czczenia Toma, nie mógł przełamać swojej psiej wierności i zaatakować swojego mistrza. Należał do grupki chłopców ze Slytherinu, którzy bez szemrania wypełniali wszystkie rozkazy Toma, tytułowali go nawet ,,lordem Voldemortem", co na początku wydawało się Albusowi śmieszne, ale widząc bezgraniczne oddanie na ich twarzach, zaczynał się trochę martwić. To samo oddanie sprawiło, że po pierwszym silniejszym zaklęciu Riddla, po niespełna dwóch minutach pojedynku, różdżka Lestrage'a wyleciała z jego ręki. Nawet Ślizgonom trudno było ustosunkować się do tego żałosnego widowiska. Inne domy otwarcie szydziły z Lestrange'a, nieliczni Gryfoni pozwalali sobie na żarty z Toma. Sam Riddle zachowywał niezmącony spokój, poza tym Albus podejrzewał, że jak dla każdego Ślizgona, honor ma dla niego małe znaczenie. Dlatego tak bardzo bał się o osobę, która miała zmierzyć się z Tomem w finale.

Dla całej szkoły było oczywiste, że gryfoński półfinał będzie o wiele bardziej interesujący. Większość stawiała na Minerwę , ale nikt nie lekceważył Alastora. Sam Albus, który przygotowywał Minerwę do pojedynkowania się podczas prywatnych lekcji, wiedział, że ona sama miała wątpliwości. Chciała, by ten pojedynek był wyszukany i widowiskowy, ale by jednocześnie nikt nie uświadomił sobie rozmiarów jej mocy. Riddle nie zdradził swoich mocnych i słabych stron, ona też nie zamierzała. Jednak Moody był bardzo utalentowanym młodym czarodziejem i zarówno Albus, jak i Minerwa byli świadomi tego, że mając rodziców za aurorów, Moody mógł nauczyć się wielu ciekawych technik. Albus jednak wiedział, że Minerwa ma mimo wszystko zimniejszą krew, potrafi kalkulować i jest mistrzynią taktyki. Moody był młodszy i w gorącej wodzie kąpany. Albus podejrzewał, że to może zadecydować o wyniku tej bitwy.

Nauczyciel nie zapominał o jeszcze jednej kluczowej kwestii – osobliwej relacji dwojga Gryfonów. Nawet jeśli po Balu Noworocznym ich stosunki uległy ochłodzeniu, to tylko chwilowo. Teraz znów droczyli się ze sobą, przekomarzali, ale jednocześnie wspierali. Albus kilkakrotnie tłumił uśmiech, sprawdzając eseje Alastora. Styl był zaskakująco znajomy. Profesor znał Minerwę na tyle, że wiedział, że pisze wypracowania tylko za najbliższych przyjaciół. Moody był jednym z nich. Jeśli Riddle chciał upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu i skłócić dwójkę przyjaciół, to nie uwzględnił jednej ważnej rzeczy – gryfońskiego braterstwa. Honor i radość z rywalizacji na pewno sprawią, że pojedynek Alastora i Minerwy będzie zacięty, ale jego wynik nie powinien wpłynąć na ich relacje. Albus nie musiał pytać, wiedział, że Minerwa się tym martwi. A jeśli się martwiła, to miał również pewność, że zrobi wszystko, by ten pojedynek nie był dla kolegi upokorzeniem.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, by dziewczyna dała się pokonać. Coś się zmieniło po tym balu. Dwójka prefektów naczelnych traktowała się z lodowatą obojętnością i wymuszoną uprzejmością. Wszyscy to zauważyli. Dlatego też łatwo było założyć, że ewentualny pojedynek między Minerwą a Tomem byłby okazją do wyrównania rachunków. Albus nigdy nie zapytał o to Minerwy, ale była bardzo zdeterminowana, by zmierzyć się z Riddle'm. To jednak nie zaślepiało jej rozsądku. Riddle zrobił pierwszy krok w kierunku konfrontacji, musiał mieć zatem pewność, że wygra. Zarówno Albus, jak i Minerwa spędzili wiele godzin, zastanawiając się co to może być, ale nie doszli do żadnych wniosków. Riddle nie mógł uciec się do czarnej magii na oczach całej szkoły i to było zasadniczym pocieszeniem.

Albus spojrzał w lustro. Na ten dzień wybrał szkarłatne szaty, by dodać otuchy obydwojgu swoim uczniom. Ubranie dziwnie zlewało się z jego kasztanową brodą i włosami, ale oczy odcinały się niebieskim migotaniem. Zaciskając palce na różdżce, Albus ruszył ku drzwiom.

Tak jak przypuszczał, gryfoński pojedynek miał przyciągnąć o wiele więcej osób niż ślizgoński półfinał. Zamkowe korytarze były prawie puste, a ci uczniowie, których Albus dostrzegł, biegli w kierunku stadionu quidditcha, na czas pojedynków zamienianego w arenę. Gdy Albus go zobaczył, błyszczał w blasku wiosennego słońca, ozdobiony złoto szkarłatnymi proporcami. Albus szedł w jego kierunku sprężystym krokiem, starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie. W wejściu na trybuny minął Galateę Merrythought, pozdrawiając ją uprzejmie. Od momentu ogłoszenia turnieju ich zawsze profesjonalna relacja uległa oziębieniu. Albus nie ufał dawnej przyjaciółce, nie rozumiał jak mogła dać omamić się Tomowi i jeszcze zaprosić dyrektora do spisku.

Dyrektor i inni nauczyciele już czekali w specjalnej loży. Był tam też filigranowy Filus Flitwick, jeden z najbardziej utalentowanych czarodziejów, jakich Albus miał przyjemność uczyć. Ukończył Hogwart kilka lat temu, został Mistrzem Świata pojedynków magicznych i obecnie prowadził badania nad teoriami zaklęciowymi. Albus powitał go serdecznie.

\- Profesor Dumbledore! Mam nadzieję, że Gryfoni pokażą coś więcej niż ta żałosna wymiana zaklęć wczoraj. – maleńki czarodziej żarliwie ścisnął dłoń profesora. Albus wzruszył ramionami, świadom świdrującego wzroku Dippeta. Dyrektor wielokrotnie oskarżał Albusa o faworyzowanie Minerwy, nauczyciel transmutacji musiał uważać na słowa. Jednak czuł zadowolenie, wiedząc, że Filius bez skrępowania mówi głośno o rozczarowaniu, jakie sprawił pierwszy półfinał.

Profesor Beery, mistrz ceremonii, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie zgłaśniające i poprosił o ciszę. Gdy szum na stadionie trochę ucichł, oznajmił:

\- Za chwilę będziemy świadkami drugiego półfinału turnieju o tytuł szkolnego mistrza pojedynków. W szranki staną: pan Alastor Moody, z Gryffindoru…

Mowę Beerego przerwały ogłuszające wiwaty, gdy Moody wyszedł z jednego z namiotów. Był pewny siebie, z szelmowskim uśmiechem machał do przyjaciół. Albus przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak wiele z tego to maska.

\- Zaś jego przeciwniczką będzie panna Minerwa McGonagall, także z Gryffindoru!

Tym razem ryk na trybunach był ogłuszający. Albus z radością zobaczył stojących i klaszczących Gryfonów, Krukonów i Puchonów, a nawet kilku młodszych Ślizgonów. Ale potem jego uwaga skupiła się na smukłej figurze, która wyłoniła się z drugiego namiotu.

Minerwa, smukła i wyprostowana, z wysoko uniesioną głową, weszła na boisko. Była wyższa od Alastora, szkolne szaty wirowały za nią, gdy majestatycznie zmierzała do środka wyznaczonego miejsca. Włosy miała upięte w rodzaj czarnej korony. Albus otworzył szeroko oczy z zachwytu – z każdym rokiem piękno Minerwy dojrzewało – coraz bardziej upodabniając ją do ciemnej willi.

Jej oczy szybko przeczesały wzrokiem tłum. Błysnęły, gdy przez chwilę zatrzymała spojrzenie na Albusie. On uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Automatycznie na jej twarzy malował się już półuśmiech, gdy odwracała się do Alastora.

Zgodnie z zasadami, dwójka pojedynkujących pokłoniła się. Alastor wykonał głęboki, dworski ukłon, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Minerwa dygnęła z gracją, promieniując wyraźną królewską godnością. Gdy zajęli swoje miejsca, na stadionie zapadła cisza. Przez krótką chwilę nic się nie działo, choć obydwoje mieli różdżki w rękach. Ale potem…

Z różdżki Alastora wystrzelił żółty promień zaklęcia ogłuszającego, ale wystarczył ruch nadgarstka, by Minerwa zmieniła bieg promienia na przeciwny – zaklęcie odbiło się od błyskawicznie postawionej tarczy chłopaka. Rozległy się pierwsze oklaski. Czar Minerwy należał do bardzo zaawansowanej magii, publiczność była zdumiona, że dziewczyna na samym początku wytoczyła tak ciężkie działa. Na tym poziomie magia była całkowicie niewerbalna, choć Albus przypuszczał, że Alastor zacznie używać formuł uroków, gdy już straci sporo sił.

Potem przed dwie minuty Gryfoni po prostu wymieniali się kolorowymi promieniami. Alastor atakował energicznie, zaś Minerwa jakby od niechcenia odbijała, zmieniała lub unikała jego zaklęć.

Przez kolejne pięć minut zaklęcia Moody'iego zaczęły być bardziej wyszukane, więc Minerwa również zaczęła używać bardziej zaawansowanych formuł. To była epicka wymiana. Widzowie kilkukrotnie wstrzymywali oddech, rozpoznając szczególnie trudne zaklęcia. Sam Albus jednak dostrzegł coś jeszcze.

\- Dziewczyna jest fenomenalna. Ani trochę nie spuszcza z tonu. Chłopakowi po prostu zaczyna brakować zaklęć. Ona nie powtórzyła jeszcze żadnego ataku, zawsze wymyśla coś nowego. – mruknął Filius, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od komentarza.

\- Minerwa ma ogromny zasób zaklęć i oczywiście przewagę dwóch lat doświadczenia. – odpowiedział, patrząc z satysfakcją na Armando, który wymienił ponure spojrzenie z Galateą.

\- Zasób to jedno, ale niewerbalne posłużenie się niektórymi z tych uroków wymaga ogromnej mocy. Ona albo ryzykuje, albo to u niej norma. Moody zaraz przejdzie do defensywy, zobaczysz. – Filius z uwagą śledził pojedynek.

Oczywiście mały czarodziej miał rację. Minerwa wyczarowała potężnego upiorogacka, a Moody, jako że nie zdołał wyczarować odpowiedniej obrony, po prostu odskoczył w bok. Na trybunach rozległ się jęk. Chłopak zacisnął zęby i posłużył się zaklęciem rozbrajającym, które Minerwa z łatwością odparowała zaklęciem Expulso. Moody znów musiał zrobić unik.

Wtedy zaczęła się kolejna faza pojedynku. ,,Taniec." – jak mruknął Filius. Przeciwnicy zaczęli poruszać się po okręgu, cały czas wymieniając zaklęciami. Widać było, że to Minerwa nadaje rytm – stawiała kroki z kocią gracją, jej różdżka śmigała w powietrzu. Moody i tak według Albusa trzymał się świetnie – starał się atakować, by nie przejść do całkowitej defensywy. Mimo to Albus słyszał szepty wokół siebie, że to tylko kwestia czasu.

\- Protego! – wykrzyknął Gryfon, na jego twarzy już widać było zmęczenie, a pot ściekał z jego skroni. Widownia wstrzymała oddech na chwilę – defensywne zaklęcie werbalne było wyraźnym sygnałem, że walka nie potrwa już długo. Sam Moody też był tego świadomy, bo uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony przez grymas wyczerpania. Minerwa, idealnie skupiona, nie zdradzała oznak znużenia. Z kamienną twarzą atakowała przyjaciela, którego obrona coraz bardziej przypominała miotanie się. Przez kolejne minuty Moody po prostu unikał jej zaklęć, z zaskakującą szybkością uchylając się od kolejnych wibrujących w powietrzu promieni.

\- Zastanawiam się, czego użyje w fazie desperackiej. – powiedział Filius, na jego twarzy pojawiły się wypieki. Albus westchnął. Gdy czarodziej czuł, że przegrywa pojedynek, decydował się na najbardziej desperackie czary, często skrajnie wyczerpujące. Moody, z jego charakterkiem, był w tej materii szczególnie nieprzewidywalny.

Minerwa uniosła różdżkę i wystrzeliła niezwykle potężną Drętwotę w postaci czerwonego promienia. Moody ryknął na cały głos:

\- Rictusempra!

Albus wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk, gdy dwa zaklęcie, dwa promienie: czerwony i żółty zderzyły się w locie. Ogromna kula energii, która powstała z połączenia, przez chwilę zadrgała w powietrzu, by zaraz zacząć powoli sunąć w kierunku Alastora. Ale Moody zacisnął zęby, chwytając różdżkę w obie dłonie. Moc, która się wydzielała, rosła, powiększając kulę energii. Albus poczuł lodowate ukłucie – taka dawka wystarczyła, by powalić Minerwę. I ku jego przerażeniu, rozległ się świst, gdy kula wystrzeliła w jej stronę.

Albus krzyknął, razem z setką uczniów na widowni.

Ale zaklęcie nie uderzyło w Minerwę.

W ułamku sekundy zmieniła się w burą kotkę, a kula przeleciała nad jej głową i uderzyła w drewniane ramy okalające pole. Trybuny Krukonów, znajdujące się powyżej, zatrzęsły się niebezpiecznie.

A Moody był tak zdumiony, że nie zareagował.

I Minerwa wykonała skok godny tygrysicy, po czym wylądowała za zdumionym chłopakiem. Zmieniła się z powrotem, gdy Alastor się odwracał. Uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko i powiedziała:

\- Expelliarmus!

Różdżka Moodiego wyleciała mu z ręki. Minerwa złapała ją lewą ręką.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. A potem Moody wybuchnął śmiechem, a na trybunach rozległy się gromkie wiwaty. Wszyscy wstali, gromko oklaskując Minerwę.

-Gryffindor! Gryf –findor! – skandowano.

Albus dopiero w tym momencie pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Nie był pewien, w jakim stopniu to zostało zaplanowane przez Minerwę, ale miał ochotę skarcić ją, że tak go przeraziła. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać dumy, słysząc:

\- Niesamowite. Użycie zdolności animagicznych w pojedynku. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem! - Filius klaskał, z uznaniem kiwając głową.

Albus z radością zobaczył jak Minerwa oddaje różdżkę Alastorowi, a ten chwyta ją w objęcia, dalej się zaśmiewając. Gryfoni zalali pole, chcąc koniecznie pogratulować obydwojgu. Nauczyciel transmutacji z triumfem zobaczył plecy Toma Riddle opuszczającego stadion. Ślizgon z pewnością nie tego się spodziewał. Galatea wyraźnie też nie, co Albus wnioskował z jej posępnej miny.

\- Albus, panna McGonagall pojedynkuje się jak prawdziwa profesjonalistka, to twoja zasługa jak mniemam? – Filius pociągnął Albusa za rękaw.

\- O nie, ja tylko uczę ją transmutacji, a przyznam ci, że sam nie wpadłbym na ten unik z zmianą animagiczną. Zaś zaklęcia pojedynkowe to specjalność Galatei i Herberta. – Albus uśmiechnął się do małego maga.

\- Proszę, przekaż jej moje gratulacje i że z niecierpliwością będę wyczekiwał finału.

\- Tak zrobię. – Albus uścisnął rękę Flitwicka, choć ponad jego głową już szukał wzrokiem Minerwy.

Była otoczona przez tłum podekscytowanych Gryfonów, którzy unieśli ją w górę i podrzucali, skandując jej imię. Albus pokręcił głową, widząc, jak w locie zmienia się w kotkę, by opaść na wyciągnięte ręce znów jako dziewczyna. Ona pochwyciła jego spojrzenie i mrugnęła, szczerząc perłowo białe zęby. Albus wywrócił oczami i postanowił opuścić stadion.

Jutro omówi z Minerwą szczegóły pojedynku z Alastorem.

Miał silne podejrzenia, że w wieży Gryffindoru będą tego wieczoru szalone zabawy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Świst, zgrzyt, hałas odbijającego się od ściany zaklęcia. Minerwa McGonagall, w postaci burej kotki robiła uniki przed serią zaklęć wyczarowywanych przez Albusa. Kolorowe promienie raz za razem wystrzeliwały z jego różdżki, a Minerwa odskakiwała, padała do ziemi, turlała się po niej, biegała po całej klasie. To była piąta minuta tego ćwiczenia, zmęczenie powoli odbierało jej siły. W pewnym momencie zaklęcie spowalniające okazało się szybsze i uderzyło w nią, gdy była w półobrocie. Unieruchomiona, rzuciła błagalne spojrzenie Albusowi, który czym prędzej przerwał działanie czaru i pozwolił jej wrócić do ludzkiej postaci.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Tym razem czas był gorszy o prawie pół minuty. – nauczyciel z zatroskaną miną podał jej rękę. Minerwa wstała i otrzepała szaty z kurzu, dysząc ciężko.

\- To musiało nastąpić, trenujemy nieprzerwanie od godziny. Podczas pojedynku będę jeszcze bardziej wykończona. – wyrzuciła z siebie. Albus natychmiast wyczarował szklankę wody i podał jej. Przyjęła naczynie z wdzięcznością, rozglądając się po częściowo zdemolowanej klasie.

\- Zatem na dziś koniec. Chodź, skrzaty zaraz przyniosą ci jakieś kanapki. – Albus delikatnie ujął ją pod ramię i przez gabinet doprowadził do swojego saloniku. Na małym stoliku już czekały kanapki. Minerwa z grzeczności wzięła jedną – była bardziej zmęczona niż głodna.

\- Nie wiem, czy przemiana w przypadku tego pojedynku będzie mądrym posunięciem. Tom wie, że mogę to wykorzystać i na pewno się do tego przygotuje. W kociej formie nie mogę się bronić magią, nie zdradzając moich umiejętności w magii bez użycia różdżki. – wyjaśniła, gdy już jej oddech wrócił do normy.

\- Masz rację, to może okazać się zbyt ryzykowne. Masz jakąś taktykę na to starcie? – Albus splótł ręce na kolanach.

Minerwa zastanowiła się. Widziała wszystkie pojedynki Toma, ale on zawsze trafiał na tak łatwych przeciwników, że nie ujawnił w pełni swoich umiejętności. Musiała być gotowa na wszystko.

\- Ostatecznie wszystko sprowadzi się do jednego – to będzie zderzenie mocy, silniejszy wygra. Kluczowe jest to, w którym momencie to nastąpi.

\- Zgadzam się. Jeśli na początku wyczerpiesz moc na wyszukane ataki, może ci jej zabraknąć w ostatecznym starciu.

\- Dokładnie. Dlatego na wstępie zamierzam unikać wyczerpujących zaklęć i niepotrzebnych tarczy. Będę transmutować jego ataki – w końcu w transmutacji jestem najlepsza. – mrugnęła do Albusa, a on kiwnął głową z uśmiechem.

\- To dobra taktyka. Pamiętaj, że to Ślizgon – jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zagra nieczysto. Nie możesz tracić czujności.

\- Wiem, Alastor też ciągle to powtarza. Tylko Riddle jest tak pewny siebie… strasznie mnie to niepokoi. – wyznała Minerwa, nieśmiało podnosząc wzrok na nauczyciela transmutacji.

\- Nie będę udawał, że mnie nie, Minerwo. Lecz wierzę w twoją moc, w ciebie – on po prostu nie _zasługuje_ by cię pokonać. Będę tam na trybunach, więc jeden fałszywy ruch z jego strony i zainterweniuję. – Albus uspokajająco chwycił ją za rękę. Była kojąco ciepła i Minerwa poczuła dreszcz, taki jak…

Czarodziej chyba też przypomniał sobie tamten moment, bo szybko cofnął dłoń, jego policzki były lekko różowe. Minerwa skupiła się na talerzu z kanapkami i odpowiedziała:

\- Zanim cokolwiek zrobisz, pomyśl. Riddle na pewno chętnie pozbyłby się ciebie ze szkoły.

Minerwa westchnęła, widząc zdumienie na twarzy Albusa. Ten genialny czarodziej zbyt często pozostawał ślepy na najbardziej przyziemne sprawy.

\- Musiałoby się wydarzyć coś naprawdę okropnego, by zdołali usunąć mnie ze szkoły. – odpowiedział, a potem zakrył dłonią usta. Minerwa udała że nie dosłyszała, choć w jej oczach błysnęła iskra irytacji. Przed chwilą napominała go, by uważał na słowa. ,, _Coś okropnego''_ – te słowa wywołały u niej bolesny skurcz w klatce piersiowej.

\- Jakie zaklęcia ćwiczymy jutro? – zapytała, zmieniając temat.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, to myślę, że powinnaś jutro cały dzień odpoczywać. Masz w planie tylko lekcje z drugorocznymi i zielarstwo. Zastąpię cię przy drugorocznych, powinnaś wyspać się porządnie, pójdziesz jedynie na zielarstwo, a po południu możesz się zrelaksować – odradzałbym quidditch.

\- Mam siedzieć i nic nie robić? – Minerwa zmarszczyła czoło. Albus uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Musisz się wyciszyć przed pojedynkiem. Poza tym mnie i tak nie ma po południu – mam coś do załatwienia w ministerstwie. Zobaczymy się pewnie dopiero przed finałem. – odpowiedział ze smutkiem.

\- No dobrze, może masz rację. Tylko zanim wpadniesz do mojego namiotu by życzyć mi powodzenia, upewnij się, że nie ma tam mojej babki. Postanowiła przyjechać, choć usilnie jej to odradzałam. – Minerwa przewróciła oczami, powoli zbierając się do wyjścia. Albus zachichotał.

\- Spotkania z lady McGonagall zawsze są źródłem ogromnej przyjemności dla dyrekcji Hogwartu. – mrugnął do niej. Minerwa lekko pokręciła głową.

\- Muszę iść. Widzimy się przed ostateczną rozgrywką, Albusie.

\- Oczywiście. Dobrej nocy, Minnie.


	26. Chapter 26

W godzinę przed pojedynkiem, Minerwa w skupieniu upinała włosy w misterną koronę. Była sama w szkarłatno złotym namiocie. Jej ruchy były oszczędne, ale wyważone. Ręce jej nie drżały. Była maksymalnie skupiona. Jedynie lekki cień w jej szmaragdowych oczach zdradzał niepokój. W takim stanie zastała ją babka.

\- Minerwa. – starsza dama weszła do namiotu majestatycznym krokiem. Minerwa odwróciła się od lustra i podeszła by powitać babkę.

\- Babciu, miło cię widzieć. Jak się prezentuję? – Minerwa okręciła się, z otuchą słysząc szelest szczelnie okrywających ją szkolnych szat. Theresa zlustrowała ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, po czym machnęła różdżką. We warkoczu tworzącym koronę na głowie Minerwy rozbłysła błyszcząca złota nitka, pasująca do gryfońskich akcentów jej szaty. Dziewczyna skinęła głową w niemym podziękowaniu.

\- Różdżka przygotowana? – babka podeszła bliżej, uspokajającym gestem kładąc dłoń na ramieniu wnuczki. Minerwa wyciągnęła różdżkę – wczoraj przez godzinę ją polerowała. Tydzień wcześniej Albus pomógł jej wypełnić szlachetne kamienie mocą. Oczywiście użycie ich mogłoby być uznane za lekkie naruszenie zasad, ale świadomość, że może zaczerpnąć siły z znajomych szmaragdów, dodawała Minerwie odwagi.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, babciu. – wyszeptała cicho Minerwa. Najpierw sceptycznie podeszła do zaproszenia na finał wysłanego do rezydencji McGonagallów, ale teraz cieszyła się obecnością osoby, z którą łączyła ją krew i nazwisko.

\- Twój papa byłby taki dumny, widząc cię tutaj. Pamiętaj o tym co mówił – kontrola i zimna krew. Trzymaj swój szkocki temperament na wodzy, wnuczko, i nie daj się sprowokować. – Theresa ucałowała Minerwę w oba policzki.

\- Ku chwale McGonagallów. – mruknęła Minerwa, odprowadzając wzrokiem odchodzącą damę. Nie chciała jej zawieść. Chciała udowodnić wszystkim, że to ona, choć ostatnia z rodu McGonagallów, jest w stanie przynieść chwałę swemu nazwisku. Wyobraziła sobie twarz ojca, jego pełne dumy spojrzenie. Riddle pożałuje dzisiaj, że odważył się zacząć tę grę.

\- Minnie? – czyjaś dłoń delikatnie ścisnęła jej ramię. Minerwa otworzyła wcześniej przymknięte powieki i zobaczyła parę migoczących lazurowych oczu.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. Mówiłeś coś? – uśmiechnęła się do Albusa. Jego obecność działała na nią jak balsam. Z nim mogła mieć pewność, że Riddle nie odważy się na coś okropnego.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy jest coś, czego potrzebujesz – zapewnienia że będzie dobrze, ostatnich wskazówek, wspólnego wyzywania Ślizgonów itp. – czarodziej łobuzersko uniósł brwi.

Minerwa pokręciła głową. Na dobrą sprawę było coś, czego potrzebowała, ale nie miała odwagi o to poprosić. Dlatego jedynie odpowiedziała:

\- Obiecaj, że zabierzesz mnie do Flammelów na następny weekend.

Albus zachichotał. Obydwoje zaczynali traktować parę Odwiecznych jako rodzaj uzdrowicieli, dbających o ich komfort psychiczny. W pełnej miłości atmosferze ich domu obydwoje zaczynali odzyskiwać wewnętrzny spokój, zburzony przez intensywne życie w Hogwarcie.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Och, powinienem już iść, biednemu Filiusowi pewnie puchną uszy od wysłuchiwania peanów na temat Toma.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Przez parę sekund stali naprzeciw siebie w niezręcznej ciszy. Potem nagle Albus po prostu podszedł do niej i przytulił ją mocno. Minerwa momentalnie się rozluźniła, wtulając twarz w jego brodę. Jego dłonie łagodząco masowały jej lekko napięte ramiona. Minerwa poczuła delikatny strumień energii – rozpoznała autorski czar Albusa – zaklęcie optymizmu. Takie jak w jej bransoletce, ale rzucone bezpośrednio na nią, było o wiele silniejsze. Minerwie przemknęło przez myśl, że podobnie musi działać Felix Felicis.

\- Cokolwiek się wydarzy, nie wolno ci zwątpić w swoją magię. Jesteś potężniejsza niż Tom Riddle. Masz o wiele więcej niż on. – wyszeptał Albus.

Ich uszu doleciały wiwaty ze stadionu. Najwyraźniej oficjele zajmowali miejsca w loży. Minerwa z niechęcią pozwoliła, by Albus wypuścił ją z objęć. Przez chwilę patrzeli sobie w oczy. Niebieskie źrenice Albusa migotały osobliwie , na jego twarzy malował się delikatny rumieniec. Minerwa cofnęła się o krok i powiedziała:

\- Idź. Dopilnuj by moja babka nie zmaltretowała dyrektora za bardzo. – humorystyczna uwaga była nieco wymuszona, ale Minerwa wiedziała, że Albus potrzebował powodu, by opuścić namiot.

\- Nie powiem że mu się to nie należy. – uśmiechnął się do niej znacząco i wyszedł, złote szaty powiewały za nim. Minerwa westchnęła.

Przez jakieś dziesięć minut metodycznie chodziła w kółko, wsłuchując się w szum tłumu, od którego oddzielały ją falujące poły namiotu. Słyszała oklaski i wiwaty, gdy profesor Beery ogłaszał nazwiska zaproszonych gości. Zatrzęsła się z irytacji, gdy usłyszała nazwisko ministra magii. Zaproszono najważniejsze osoby w kraju. Poczet ludzi, którzy ocenią jej umiejętności wprawnym okiem, którzy automatycznie porównają ją do ojca i dziadków, którzy będą oczekiwać pasjonującego widowiska. Minerwa nie mogła odnieść porażki, nie na oczach wszystkich. Musiała pokonać Toma, udowodnić, że Hogwart nie ma potężniejszego ucznia.

\- … Tom Riddle, ze Slyhterinu! – po zapowiedzi profesora Beerego rozległy się ogłuszające oklaski i wiwaty. Minerwa ustawiła się na wprost wyjścia, prawie wyobrażając sobie ironiczny uśmieszek Toma, gdy ten wychodził ze swojego namiotu. Mocno ściskając różdżkę w dłoni, Minerwa starała uspokoić się bijące jak oszalałe serce.

\- Powitajcie jego przeciwniczkę, pannę Minerwę Aurelię McGonagall z Gryffindoru!

Minerwa ruszyła do przodu, a poły namiotu otworzyły się, ukazując pole otoczone trybunami z setkami wiwatujących, krzyczących, gwiżdżących i skandujących jej imię uczniów. Szła wolno, dostojnie, jej sylwetka automatycznie wyprostowana, głowa uniesiona wysoko. Dostrzegła zachwyt i dumę na obliczu swojej babki, siedzącej obok dyrektora i ministra. Zobaczyła swoich przyjaciół: Poppy, Pomonę, Hagrida, Rolandę i Alastora, unoszących zaciśnięte pięści i zdzierających gardło by dodać jej otuchy. Ujrzała Albusa, uśmiechającego się do niej łagodnie, jego oczy migoczące gwałtownie. W odpowiedzi przywołała półuśmiech na własną twarz, odwracając się twarzą do przeciwnika.

Riddle stał prosto, w odległości kilkunastu metrów. Jego włosy układały się nienagannie, jego szaty lekko falowały przy mocniejszych podmuchach wiatru. Choć dla wielu jego twarz wydawała się skupiona, prawie obojętna, Minerwa widziała więcej. Ze złością odnotowała sposób, w jaki się na nią patrzył – pełen wyższości i pożądania. W odpowiedzi uniosła wyzywająco podbródek. Jego oczy rozbłysły.

W tym momencie profesor Beery zarządził oficjalny ukłon. Tom skłonił się prawie do ziemi i Minerwa zacisnęła zęby ze złości – grał pod publikę. Nie musiała się odwracać, by widzieć pełne uznania spojrzenia ministra i prawdopodobnie jej babki. Minerwa postanowiła się wznieść ponad to. Wykonała dygnięcie, ale dość płytkie i zadbała, by na jej twarzy pojawiła się lekka odraza. Riddle oczywiście w mig odczytał jej odpowiedź, jego spojrzenie stwardniało.

Ustawili się w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczynający gong. Minerwa pewną ręką trzymała uniesioną różdżkę. Riddle ustawił się w gotowej do ataku pozie – nie bał się patrzeć jej w oczy. I choć jego obsydianowe spojrzenie irytowało ją niezmiernie, ona również zniosła jego wzrok.

Brzdęk! – rozległ się gong.

Riddle błyskawicznie machnął różdżką i na Minerwę poleciał grad sztyletów. Szybkie zaklęcie konfigurujące lot zmieniło kierunek ruchu i Riddle był zmuszony zmienić sztylety w srebrną mgiełkę. Minerwa wyczarowała w jego stronę fontannę czerwonych iskier, Riddle zamienił je w złoty piasek, który upadł u jego stóp. Następnie z jego różdżki wystrzelił niebieski płomień. Minerwa, znając małą elastyczność tego zaklęcia, odskoczyła, płomienie nawet jej nie musnęły. Na trybunach rozległ się jęk – wszyscy uznali to za oznakę słabości. Minerwa jednak była zdeterminowana by trzymać się swojej taktyki. Natarła z użyciem zaklęcia zmniejszającego, Riddle instynktownie odbił je tarczą. Minerwa ledwo powstrzymała uśmiech. Na razie jej strategia działała. Riddle posłał w jej kierunku zaklęcie wyrzucające – Minerwa zamieniła niebieski promień w stado chabrowych ptaszków, które chmarą rzuciły się na chłopaka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz irytacji, odpędził wściekle ćwierkające ptaki machnięciem różdżki– część z nich rozsypała się w proch. Minerwa szybko rzuciła zaklęcie niespokojnych nóg, Riddle musiał uskoczyć, ale natychmiast odpowiedział zaklęciem poparzającym. Minerwa przeturlała się pod promieniem, co wzbudziło oklaski. Prędko rzuciła zaklęcie porażenia ciała, ale Riddle znów odbił je tarczą.

Przez następne piętnaście minut wymieniali się coraz bardziej wymyślnymi zaklęciami. Minerwa robiła uniki – ani razu nie użyła zaklęcia tarczy. Jej ciało poruszało się w hipnotyzującym tańcu, uchylając się od kolejnych uroków. Na przemian zbliżała się i oddalała od Toma, zmuszając go do ruchu. By poruszać się i wykonywać skomplikowane ruchy różdżką, trzeba było iść płynnie, więc po chwili dwójka pojedynkujących się poruszała się po okręgu. Minerwa dostrzegła zdumienie w oczach Toma – nie tego się spodziewał. Przez całe dwadzieścia minut ich zaklęcia się nie zderzyły, Minerwa celowo unikała konfrontacji, a jej zaklęcia, choć bardzo wyrafinowane, były transmutacją, nie zużywającą energii, wymagającą jedynie skupienia i umiejętności. Z kolei Riddle, wielokrotnie atakowany przez przetransfigurowane własne zaklęcia, musiał salwować się energochłonnym zaklęciem tarczy. Minerwa wiedziała, że w oczach widzów wydawała się szaloną ryzykantką, ale delikatne mrowienie na skórze za każdym razem gdy jakieś zaklęcie przelatywało blisko niej powiadamiało, że potężna tarcza, postawiona tuż przy skórze, odbiłaby atak, gdyby nie zdążyła uskoczyć.

Minęło pół godziny nieprzerwanej walki, a żadne z nich nie zdradzało oznak zmęczenia. Riddle wymyślał coraz to silniejsze ataki, ale w obronie ciągle salwował się zaklęciem tarczy. Gdyby ten pojedynek był tańcem, to Minerwa by prowadziła. Chłopak musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, bo kilka razy skrzywił się, gdy kolejne potężne zaklęcie nie sięgnęło celu. Minerwa, poruszająca się z kocią gracją, obracająca się imponująco, z różdżką wirującą w ręku, czuła, że Riddle nie będzie już długo znosił tej psychologicznej gry. Jego zaklęcia stawały się prostsze, ale silniejsze. Minerwa przez chwilę bawiła się, transmutując je, ale widząc pierwsze złowrogie błyski gniewu w jego oczach, postanowiła rozwiązać to.

Zebrała siły, czekając na jego atak. Na trybunach panowała idealna cisza, jakby wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. Minerwa tylko na chwilę zerknęła na Albusa. Mag, podobnie jak reszta loży, wstał, na jego twarzy Minerwa zobaczyła skupienie. Pocieszona tą myślą przeniosła wzrok na Toma. Chłopak, którego klatka piersiowa unosiła się rytmicznie, patrzył na nią z zimną, dziką furią. Minerwa uniosła głowę, uśmiechając się wyzywająco. Riddle uniósł różdżkę:

\- DRĘTWOTA! – wrzasnął wysokim głosem.

\- PROTEGO! – krzyknęła Minerwa, widząc lecący w swoją stronę oślepiający czerwony promień.

Czerwony promień z ogromną siłą zderzył się z jej białą tarczą. Minerwa wzmocniła tarczę, tak by ta zaczęła pochłaniać energię zaklęcia. Riddle machnął różdżką, zmieniając zaklęcie oszałamiające w zieloną wstęgę czystej mocy. Minerwa utrzymała tarczę.

Zaklęcia wytworzyły oślepiającą kulę energii. Minerwa triumfalnie zobaczyła jak ręka Toma lekko drży, jak cofa się on o krok, jak na jego skroni pojawia się pot. A ona dalej wyrzucała z siebie moc, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna uwalniając kumulowaną od dawna energię. Czuła takie samo wyzwolenie jak wtedy, gdy przelewała nadwyżkę mocy w ściany Hogwartu. I trochę ją to przerażało. Uczucie wzmacniania nie różniło się zasadniczo od śmiercionośnej siły. Ale pozbyła się tych myśli, ostatecznie to nie była pora na filozoficzne rozważania. Jej siła przeważała, wszyscy widzieli, że Riddle został zepchnięty do defensywy. Teraz jedynie usiłował powstrzymać atak Minerwy. Publiczność zaczęła skandować jej imię, wyczuwając, że to finalna wymiana. Czując bliskie zwycięstwo, Minerwa przywołała triumfalny uśmiech na twarz.

I wtedy oczy Ślizgona zalśniły na czerwono.

Najpierw Minerwa poczuła potężne uderzenie. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, że to był atak mentalny, pierwsze z jej oklumencyjnych barier upadły. Wyobraźnia podsuwała jej obraz padającego muru, huku gruzów i fruwających tumanów pyłu. Potem nastąpił kolejny cios. Czyjeś natarczywe myśli wbiły się w lukę w jej obronie. Niczym macki wielkiej kałamarnicy, wczepiały się w jej umysł, drążąc coraz głębiej, siejąc chaos i dezorientację.

Riddle był w jej umyśle! Użył na niej legilimencji!

Minerwa gorączkowo próbowała naprędce stawiać mury, odgradzając ważniejsze wspomnienia, ale jego obrzydliwa obecność rozsadzała jej czaszkę, a jej ciało nadal używało energii do fizycznego ataku. Czuła się bezsilna, bez pomysłu i planu na obronę. Jego myśli natrętnie przenikały jej umysł, jakby w poszukiwaniu czegoś. Pobieżnie przeglądał poszczególne wspomnienia, próbując dotrzeć do konkretnego wydarzenia. Minerwa próbowała się skupić, by móc użyć oklumencji i wyrzucić go ze swojego umysłu. Wtedy zrozumiała nadrzędne pragnienie, z jakim prześlizgiwał się przez jej wspomnienia.

,,Bal. Co się wydarzyło w gabinecie Dumbledore'a?"

Zobaczyła siebie, w czerwonej sukni, z zatroskaną miną wchodzącą do gabinetu nauczyciela transmutacji. Zobaczyła się przez pryzmat jego wspomnienia. _Poczuła brud jego myśli._ Gdyby mogła wzdrygnąć się mentalnie, zrobiłaby to. A potem _poczuła_ zazdrość Riddla, wściekłość, jaką wywoływał w nim ten obraz.

Riddle podejrzewał, że coś zaszło między nią a Albusem! Był przekonany, że za zamkniętymi drzwiami doszło do czegoś zakazanego, utwierdzała go w tym jego chora zazdrość.

I wtedy spanikowała. Przecież Riddle nie mógł dowiedzieć się, co zaszło za tymi drzwiami! Nie mógł zobaczyć tego pocałunku! Ona i Albus będą zgubieni!

Rozpaczliwie stawiała mury przed tym wspomnieniem, najpiękniejszym i najcenniejszym, jakie miała. Ale on przebijał się, gniewem rozbijając jej bariery. Minerwa czuła, jak jej moc słabnie. Chciała krzyczeć, wołać o pomoc, chciała po prostu pozbyć się jego odrażającej obecności ze swojej głowy.

Była już na samym dnie desperacji, gdy poczuła coś jeszcze.

Czyjąś znajomą, kojącą obecność. Muzykę, której tony ostudziły wrzącą w jej żyłach krew.

 _Albus._

Czarodziej błyskawicznie pojął co się stało. Jego myśli ogarnęły pobojowisko, jakie stanowił jej umysł i Minerwa poczuła coś niebywałego – Albus własnymi murami osłaniał jej wspomnienie o ich pocałunku. Z determinacją używał swojej mocy, by ich sekret nie wyszedł na jaw. Minerwa nie czuła jego emocji – jedynie obecność. Nie wiedziała, czy nauczyciel się kontroluje, skupia na zadaniu, czy może jej własny umysł zniekształca całą sytuację. Riddle, natrafiwszy na nowe przeszkody, zaczął atakować gwałtowniej. Już wiedział, że interesujące go wspomnienie tam jest. Wytężona obrona widocznie potwierdziła zakazany charakter tego, co kryło się w tym wspomnieniu. To jedynie podsycało jego szał.

,,Nie! Nie zdołasz obronić swojej dziwki, Dumbledore!" – pełen złości głos Toma zapulsował w czaszce Minerwy.

I wtedy Minerwa poczuła gniew jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyła. Wściekłość ogarnęła każdą komórkę jej ciała. Krew wrzała w żyłach. Serce biło kilka razy za szybko. Głowa pękała od złości, bólu, dezorientacji i chęci zemsty. Bo Minerwa pragnęła zemsty. Riddle nie miał prawa grzebać w jej umyśle. Legilimencja była zakazana podczas pojedynków. Użycie jej było bardzo sprytne, bo fizycznie taki atak był niewidoczny. Ale nawet jeśli Riddle podejrzewał, że Minerwa zna podstawowe techniki oklumencyjne, nie miał pojęcia, że ćwiczyła się w tej sztuce od dziecka, że uczyła się od najlepszych.

,,Gdy już wszystko będzie wydawać się stracone, pamiętaj, że najlepszą obroną jest atak. Masz moc zadawania bólu myślami, moja kochana." – poważne oblicze Roberta McGonagalla pojawiło się przed oczami Minerwy. Już wiedziała co robić.

Zebrała cały gniew, który pulsował w niej tępo. Skupiła całą swoją moc, od wielu lat zbieraną w swoim umyśle. Wykonała coś, co wydawało się być niemożliwe. Dokonała mentalnej transmutacji energii – zamieniła fizyczną moc magiczną w niszczycielską siłę, zadającą ból. I wbiła się w mózg Riddla.

Atakowała bezlitośnie, nie zważając na nic. Po prostu zadawała mu cierpienie. Siła, z jaką nastąpił atak, zmusiła go do wycofania się z jej umysłu. Nawet nie próbował bronić swojego. Zresztą i tak nie zdołałby postawić żadnego muru. Moc Minerwy była zbyt silna. Potęga jej siły mentalnej w połączeniu z energią wciąż wylewającą się z jej różdżki stanowiła mieszankę nie do odparcia.

Minerwa otworzyła dotychczas kurczowo zaciskane powieki. Riddle miotał się w spazmach, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy, ostatkiem sił utrzymując tarczę chroniącą go przed fizycznym atakiem zaklęciowym. Jego ciało miotało się, jakby pod wpływem klątwy Cruciatus. Pot spływał po czole, łzy po policzkach, oczy prawie wyszły z oczodołów. Minerwa natarła z jeszcze większą furią.

Chciała go zniszczyć. Zmieść tę obrzydliwą kreaturę z powierzchni ziemi. Nikt tak bardzo jej nie zranił, nikt tak nie naruszył jej najświętszych myśli. Nie potrafiła znaleźć umiaru, ani litości. Kątem oka widziała czarodziejów machających rozpaczliwie, by przestała. Ich twarze były pełne strachu, takie samego jak wtedy, gdy groziła śmiercią Amelii Bones, gdy podejrzewano ją o bycie dziedziczką Slytherinu. Ale nie zważała na nich. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Minerwa czuła gniew tak silny, że była gotowa zabić. Ręka Riddla zadrżała agnostycznie, aż chłopak przerwał zaklęcie. Ogromna kula energii z oślepiającym błyskiem trafiła go w pierś. Przewrócił się ciężko na plecy, nieprzytomny.

Minerwa stała, dysząc ociężale. Dopiero teraz poczuła rozmiar magicznych strat. Nogi ledwo utrzymywały jej ciężar. Jej ciało nagle stało się dziwnie ciężkie, jej serce biło w oszałamiającym tempie. Spojrzała na trybuny.

Obraz się rozmazywał, ale zdążyła ujrzeć twarz Albusa. Jego oczy nie migotały. Widziała w nich czyste przerażenie. Strach. Minerwa wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, ale straciła równowagę i padła na ziemię.

Ostatnie co poczuła, to zimne krople wiosennego deszczu spadające na jej zesztywniałe ciało.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus patrzył jak upadała. Widział jak wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. Jak jej ciało, pozbawione wszelkich sił, uderza o piaszczyste podłoże. Jak jej szmaragdowe oczy zamykają się, a ich blask gaśnie.

To było instynktowne. Rozległ się trzask. Już był przy niej, już padał na kolana, by obrócić ją twarzą do siebie. Nie zważał na pełne histerii krzyki na widowni. Nie zwracał uwagi na przerażone szepty zaproszonych gości. Nie zważał na pełne dezaprobaty i niepokoju spojrzenie Armando. Nie powinien demonstrować swojej unikalnej możliwości teleportacji w obrębie szkolnych terenów. Ale Minerwa go potrzebowała.

Tylko tyle i aż tyle.

Potrzebowała go.

Widział to, choć teoretycznie nic się nie zmieniło – energia nadal wylewała się z różdżek walczących, ich skupienie nie uległo zmianie. Po prostu walczyli, ale on wiedział, że ich walka przeniosła się na inny poziom.

Znał ją.

Odnalezienie jej umysłu nie było trudne. Tą melodię rozpoznałby wszędzie. Słodkie, kuszące tony jej myśli.

Lecz wtedy w jej umyśle panował chaos. Mury, tak kunsztownie budowane przez lata, upadały, odkrywając swoje tajemnice. Wspomnienia przelewały się przez jej głowę i Albus widział je. Odrzucane bez poszanowania, przeczesywane bez ostrożności.

Tom grzebał w jej głowie. I Albus dość szybko się zorientował, czego szukał. Jego legilimencja była prymitywna, można było wyraźnie dostrzec jego pragnienie.

Riddle śledził ją po balu. Widział jak wchodziła do gabinetu opiekuna Gryffindoru. Albus czuł wyraźnie jego ciekawość, zazdrość i złość.

A potem poczuł panikę Minerwy. Atak mentalny Ślizgona zaskoczył ją, nie miała wystarczającego skupienia, by bronić swoich wspomnień. By osłonić _to_ wspomnienie.

Albus działał szybko. Wsparł wysiłki dziewczyny. Miała rację – Riddle nie mógł dowiedzieć się, do czego wtedy doszło. Poza faktem, że ich zachowanie tamtej nocy było zakazane i niedopuszczalne, dla Albusa było to jedno z najpiękniejszych wspomnień. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek je oglądał. _To był ich sekret._

Nie wiedział czy Minerwa wyczuła jego obecność. Robił wszystko, by odciąć swój gniew, by nie zmieść Toma z powierzchni ziemi. Albus nigdy nie nienawidził nikogo tak jak tego chłopaka. Jego brudne, chore myśli, jego pałająca zazdrość i pożądanie napawały go odrazą. Tylko troska o Minerwę nie pozwalała mu działać wprost. Riddle nadal był w jej umyśle. Wszelki atak na jego ciało był bardzo niebezpieczny dla Minerwy.

Ale Albus znów jej nie docenił. Zobaczył wspomnienie jej ojca – jego poradę. I zdziwił się, bo wcześniej nie słyszał, by myślowy atak mógł zadawać dotkliwy ból. Minerwa znów łamała magiczne prawa. Jej atak zmiażdżył Ślizgona. Albus wycofał się z jej umysłu, by widzieć, jak prawie torturuje chłopaka. Z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem oglądał jego męki. Wrzaski chłopaka, sposób w jaki jego ciało drgało w konwulsjach, to wszystko napawało Albusa. Był przekonany, że Ślizgon ma to na co zasłużył.

Jednakże wszyscy inni, obserwujący pojedynek, nieświadomi tego, co zaszło na płaszczyźnie mentalnej, byli sparaliżowani ze strachu. Albus nie musiał czytać ich myśli, by wiedzieć, że zastanawiają się, jakie zaklęcie wywołało ten efekt. Ból był jedynym widocznym efektem zaklęcia. Nauczyciel transmutacji domyślał się, że gdyby nie fakt, że zaklęcia niewybaczalnego nie dało się rzucić niewerbalnie, obstawiliby klątwę Cruciatus.

\- Proszę się odsunąć, profesorze. Muszę rzucić zaklęcie diagnozujące! – czyjś piskliwy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Nadal mocno ściskał rękę Minerwy.

Głos należał do panny Pomfrey. Klęczała obok niego, z troską szukając u Minerwy jakichkolwiek obrażeń. Albus rozejrzał się. Część nauczycieli kierowała uczniów ku wyjściu z boiska, pani Heale, Armando i Galatea stali nad Tomem. Zaproszeni goście stali na środku, niepewni, w którą stronę się skierować. Tylko lady McGonagall nie miała wątpliwości. Z cichym jękiem opadła z drugiej strony Minerwy, natychmiast łapiąc ją za drugą rękę.

\- Spokojnie, milady. Minerwa nie jest ranna, omdlenie to efekt magicznego wyczerpania. – powiedziała panna Pomfrey. Theresa odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Dumbledore, co się stało temu chłopcu? – zapytała babka Minerwy, gdy mijały ich nosze z chorobliwie bladym Tomem. Albus wzruszył ramionami. To nie było miejsce ani czas na te wyjaśnienia.

\- Pomfrey, co z dziewczyną? – rzuciła pani Heale. Albus nie winił jej za ostry ton – w oczach pielęgniarki Minerwa zawsze była ciężką pacjentką, bo ze względu na moc niewiele leków działało na nią. Dodatkowo Riddle musiał wyglądać o wiele poważniej.

\- Nic poza wyczerpaniem. – zameldowała Poppy. Albus pogrzebał w pamięci – ta dziewczyna chciała być uzdrowicielką i uczyła się fachu od pani Heale.

\- Zabierz ją do izolatki. – brzmiała komenda surowej pielęgniarki. Albus już chciał zaprotestować, ale powstrzymał go ostry jak bicz głos Armando.

\- Albus, wszyscy eksperci są proszeni do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Trzeba wyjaśnić co się wydarzyło.

Albus uniósł głowę. Armando rzadko używał takiego tonu. Jednak teraz nie było pola do negocjacji. Albus z bólem spojrzał na nieprzytomną twarz Minerwy.

\- Nie martw się, Dumbledore. Ja i panna Pomfrey dopilnujemy, by Minerwie nie spadł włos z głowy. – odezwała się lady McGonagall. Albus przez chwilę popatrzył w jej spokojne stalowe oczy, po czym kiwnął głową.

\- Później porozmawiamy, lady McGonagall. – obiecał Albus. Wiedźma odprawiła go machnięciem ręki. Z żalem puścił dłoń Minerwy i ruszył ku wyjściu za milczącym tłumem.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał jak dostał się do pokoju nauczycielskiego i usiadł na swoim zwyczajowym fotelu po prawicy dyrektora. Do pomieszczenia nadal wchodzili czarodzieje – jego koledzy z pracy i eksperci od pojedynkowania zaproszeni przez ministerstwo. Na szczęście sam minister musiał wracać do Londynu. Ostatni wszedł Armando z Galateą.

Gdy dyrektor zasiadł na szczycie podłużnego stołu, zapadła cisza.

\- Tak jak się spodziewaliśmy, to nie był zwykły pojedynek. Pani Heale zakomunikowała mi przed chwilą, że oprócz magicznego wyczerpania, zaklęcia diagnostyczne nie wykazały nic więcej. _Coś_ się jednak wydarzyło i zebrałem was tu, by ustalić co to było. – Dippet mówił spokojnie, choć Albus pracował z nim tak długo, że łatwo wyczuwał dobrze skrywane zdenerwowanie.

\- Ten moment, zanim jej moc przebiła jego barierę – to wyglądało jak klasyczny efekt zaklęcia Cruciatus. – odezwał się jeden z ekspertów z ministerstwa.

\- Cruciatus nie może być rzucone niewerbalnie, poza tym to zbyt potężne zaklęcie, by można je było rzucić przy równoległym wypływie mocy. – zauważył Filius. Albus spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.

\- Co to mogło być, jeśli nie ból? – zapytał profesor Beery.

\- Ta dziewczyna pewnie wymyśliła jakieś nowe, okropne zaklęcie. Zawsze was przed nią ostrzegałam, jest zbyt niebezpieczna i nieprzewidywalna, Tom o mało nie zginął! – wykrzyknęła Galatea. Albus nie wytrzymał:

\- Ach tak? To dlaczego tak zabiegałaś o te rozgrywki, dlaczego zrobiłaś wszystko, by Minerwa spotkała się z Riddlem w finale?

\- Albusie, uspokój się. Jest coś, co wyjaśni nam, co zaszło. – odezwał się cicho dyrektor. Albus zacisnął zęby, posyłając ostatnie zimne spojrzenie Galatei. Wszyscy patrzyli wyczekująco na dyrektora.

Dippet powolnym, ostrożny ruchem położył na stole dwie różdżki. Albus rozpoznał cisowe drewno i prosty kształt jednej z różdżek. Druga była mu doskonale znana – jasna, z białego bzu, z rączką z białego złota i pierścieniem diamentów i szmaragdów. Część czarodziejów westchnęła. Albusa to nie zdziwiło – różdżka Minerwy była arcydziełem – było oczywiste, że wzbudzała zachwyt.

\- Chcesz sprawdzić ostatnie zaklęcia? – mruknął Filius, z ciekawością wpatrując się w różdżki.

\- Tak. Czar powinien pokazać ostatnie użyte zaklęcie, nawet niewerbalne. – Armando wyciągnął własną różdżkę. Dokładnie skierował jej czubek na różdżkę Minerwy i powiedział:

\- Prior incantato!

Z różdżki wystrzelił biały promień, zamieniając się w widmową tarczę. Jednocześnie w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał głośny okrzyk: ,,Protego!" . Albus zachował kamienną twarz, choć głos Minerwy przypomniał mu, że powinien być teraz z nią. Jednocześnie jednak poczuł ogromną ulgę – oklumencja, której Minerwa użyła jako broni nie została wykryta przez różdżkę. Dziewczyna musiała zaatakować magią bez użycia różdżki. Albus nie mógł być bardziej dumny – to była prawie niemożliwa magia, całkiem skomplikowana. Nie wiedział, czy Minerwa zrobiła to świadomie, ale to dawało jej jakieś szanse na odparcie zarzutów o nieczyste zagranie.

\- Zaklęcie tarczy nie mogło wywołać takiego efektu, nawet jeśli zostało wykorzystane do przetransferowania czystej energii. – odezwał się wreszcie Filius.

\- Co zatem sugerujesz? – zapytał jedna z ekspertek ministerstwa.

\- Sprawdzenie jeszcze różdżki chłopaka. – odpowiedział maleńki mag. Albus z satysfakcją spojrzał na nagle pobladłą profesor Merrythought.

\- Ależ przecież nie mógł zaatakować sam siebie. To jakiś absurd! – starsza czarownica aż zatrzęsła się ze zdenerwowania.

\- Filius ma rację, nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić. Ostatecznie obie różdżki są dowodami. – błyskawicznie wtrącił się Albus. Galatea posłała mu nienawistne spojrzenie. Jednak nauczyciel transmutacji już nie dbał o swoją relację z koleżanką. Zdenerwowanie Galatei świadczyło, że przynajmniej częściowo musiała być świadoma planów Toma.

Armando kiwnął głową. Tym razem wycelował czubek własnej różdżki w prostą różdżkę Toma. Powtórzył inkantację zaklęcia. I choć z różdżki nie wydobył się żaden promień, to wszyscy usłyszeli syczący szept Toma: ,,Legilimens!"

Zapadła cisza. Albus czuł pulsujący tępo gniew. Za nim trzasnęło jedno z witrażowych okien. Kilkoro czarodziejów podskoczyło ze strachem. Albus machnął różdżką, naprawiając je, ale nie przeprosił.

\- Różdżka wskazała jednoznacznie. Riddle użył legilimencji, czarnej magii, by wedrzeć się do umysłu panny McGonagall. – zawyrokował Filius.

\- To jak wyjaśnisz fakt, że _przegrał_? – syknęła Galatea, na jej policzkach wykwitły rumieńce.

\- Bardzo prosto. Nie mógł nauczyć się tego czaru od kogoś, bo czarna magia jest bardzo tępiona w Hogwarcie. Musiał wyczytać to zaklęcie w jakiejś książce i wypróbować je kilka razy na innych uczniach. Od początku planował zagrać nieczysto. – Filius patrzył wyłącznie na dyrektora, jego oblicze spokojne.

\- Nie wyjaśniłeś dlaczego zaklęcie wywołało efekt klątwy Cruciatus. – mruknął Armando.

\- Młodsi Ślizgoni, na których zapewne ćwiczył Riddle, to nie Minerwa McGonagall. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ojciec nauczył ją podstaw oklumencji, to powszechne w dyplomacji. Riddle nie był dość biegły w legilimencji, zatem jego zaklęcie odbiło się od jej barier i uderzyło w niego. Nie sądzę by kiedykolwiek doszło do czegoś podobnego – by rzucający zaklęcie legilimens trafił sam siebie. Możliwe że efektem jest ogromny ból – mentalny, a nie fizyczny. Przegrał z kretesem na własne życzenie.

Albus przez cały czas nie zdradzał żadnych emocji, ale pod stołem zacierał ręce. Nikt nie domyślał się, że to jednak Minerwa wywołała cierpienie u chłopca. Nikt nie wychwycił udziału Albusa w tej batalii. Nikt nie wiedział, czego Riddle szukał w umyśle Minerwy. Chłopak właśnie został uznany za oszusta, który wpadł we własne sidła. I nawet gdyby miał czelność opowiedzieć o tym co zaszło i tak nikt by mu nie uwierzył. Informacje wyjawione przez prior incantate były niepodważalne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa miała wrażenie że płynie przez błękitne, migoczące w słońcu fale. Jej ciało falowało w ich rytmie, unosząc się tuż nad świetlistą powierzchnią, a ciepłe prądy oblewały jej kończyny. Było jej tak błogo i przyjemnie. Tak spokojnie, jakby ktoś pozwolił jej zapomnieć o wszystkich troskach.

Troski.

Relaksujący obraz rozpadł się na kawałeczki, odsłaniając ostatnie wspomnienia.

Pojedynek. Ogromna utrata energii. Riddle grzebiący w jej umyśle. Dumbledore osłaniający wspomnienie ich pocałunku. Torturowanie Toma oklumencją. Jego wrzask i wyraźny ból. Strach, tak wyraźnie odczuwalny na całym stadionie. Albus.

Minerwa gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza, jednocześnie rozchylając ciężkie powieki. Leżała na czymś miękkim, w pomieszczeniu pełnym białego światła. Gdy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do nagłej jasności, zrozumiała, że leży na jednym z łóżek w skrzydle szpitalnym. Ktoś trzymał ją za rękę:

\- Minnie, spokojnie, nie musisz się przemęczać. – stalowy głos babki natychmiast odbudował w Minerwie utracone poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

\- Co…? – z trudem wydobyła głos z zaschniętego gardła.

\- Utraciłaś dużo mocy i zemdlałaś. Jakąś godzinę temu. Pani Heale kategorycznie zakazała ci przez jakiś czas używać magii. – babka podała Minerwie szklankę wody. Minerwa przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością i pociągnęła łyk. Chłodny płyn doskonale nawilżył jej gardło.

\- Albus? – zapytała Minerwa. Nie przejmowała się tytulaturą, dlatego nie zwróciła uwagi na pewne dezaprobaty spojrzenie lady McGonagall.

\- Dippet zwołał zebranie dotyczące pojedynku. Podejrzewam że _profesor Dumbledore_ zjawi się tu natychmiast po jego zakończeniu.

Minerwa przymknęła oczy. Nie wiedziała, czy zasłyszana przed chwilą informacja jest powodem do ulgi czy niepokoju. Nauczyciele i eksperci musieli zauważyć, że w tym pojedynku w ruch poszły siły zbyt niebezpieczne i potężne by móc ich swobodnie używać. Nie wiedziała jak odebrali jej atak na Toma, szczególnie, że profesor Merrythought zapewne z gorliwością stanie w jego obronie. Nie wiedziała, czy zrozumieli, że Tom posłużył się legilimencją. Nie miała pojęcia, czy podejrzewali, czego mógł szukać w jej umyśle. I czy domyślali się udziału Albusa w tym wszystkim?

Minerwa nie zdołała powstrzymać rumieńca rozlewającego się po policzkach. Albus chronił ją, własnym umysłem osłaniał jej wspomnienia. Kontrolował się, nie ujawniając żadnych emocji. Jedyne, co Minerwa w nim wtedy wyczuła to nienawiść do Toma. Nienawiść o wiele silniejszą, niż nawet jej własna.

\- Powinnaś spróbować zasnąć. Ja nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę, a ty jesteś wykończona. – odezwała się Theresa.

\- Co z … Ślizgonem? – w odpowiedzi wyrzuciła z siebie Minerwa z pogardą. Jak mogła spać, gdy pozostawało tak wiele niewiadomych?

Twarz jej babki natychmiast się zachmurzyła, jej spojrzenie stwardniało. Minerwa byłą wdzięczna, że starsza dama nie zadała jej żadnego trudnego pytania, ale jej babka musiała zauważyć więcej niż inni.

\- Leży w oddzielnej sali, pani Heale go poi eliksirami wzmacniającymi. Wiem jedynie że był w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Magiczne wyczerpanie graniczące ze śmiercią. – lady McGonagall wyszeptała ostatnie zdanie. Minerwa zacisnęła wargi. Oczywiście podejrzewała, że Tom był bliski śmierci. Przecież w tamtych strasznych chwilach _chciała_ , żeby umierał w męczarniach.

Minerwa na chwilę przymknęła oczy. Otworzyła je, gdy usłyszała trzask otwieranych drzwi i kroki większej grupy ludzi. Uniosła się lekko na miękkich poduszkach, gdy zza parawanu wyłonił się Dippet, Flitwick, naburmuszona Merrythought i Albus. Minerwa natychmiast wbiła wzrok w jego oczy. Znajome migotanie sprawiło, że pozwoliła sobie na ciche westchnienie.

\- Panno McGonagall, przepraszamy że nękamy cię zaraz po przebudzeniu, ale musimy ustalić pewne fakty. Czy jesteś gotowa odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań? – zapytał Dippet. Minerwa niepewnie zerknęła na Albusa. Wysłała w jego stronę delikatną myśl sondującą: ,,Co mam mówić?" Odpowiedź była niezwłoczna. ,,Że Riddle zaatakował cię legilimencją, ale odbił się od twoich barier. Nie mogłaś powstrzymać rykoszetu."

\- Nie powinna być przesłuchiwana w ten sposób! – syknęła lady McGonagall z furią odwracając się do Dippeta.

\- Spokojnie babciu. Opowiem co się wydarzyło. – Minerwa uniosła wyżej głowę i spojrzała twardo w oczy dyrektora.

\- Słuchamy, panno McGonagall. – zachęcił ją Flitwick. Minerwa wzięła wdech i zaczęła mówić:

\- Riddle zaskoczył mnie, użył niewerbalnej legilimencji. Tata już od najmłodszych lat nauczył mnie, że mój umysł nie może być odsłonięty, dlatego nigdy nie opuszczam pewnych ochronnych barier. Myślę, że Tom nie spodziewał się żadnego oporu, poza tym jego atak był bardzo prymitywny, pozbawiony kształtu. Odbił się od moich barier i nie wiem, chyba trafił go rykoszetem. Zaczął się rzucać i krzyczeć, a ja nie mogłam tego zatrzymać, bo zaklęcie inicjacyjne nie pochodziło ode mnie. Przepływ fizycznej energii, jaki się wtedy utworzył, także był nie do zatrzymania. Widziałam, że jest wyczerpany, ale nie myślałam, że aż tak, by prawie nie przeżyć tego wybuchu. – Minerwa precyzyjnie manipulowała słowami. Półuśmiech na ustach Albusa, który widziała kątem oka, utwierdzał ją w przekonaniu, że mówi słusznie.

Ale Dippet chyba nie do końca mógł jej uwierzyć, bo Minerwa wyczuła jego myśl sondującą, wysłaną w jej kierunku. Wzmocniła nadwątlone mury i wbiła w niego spojrzenie. Dippet natychmiast się wycofał, gdy jego myśl trafiła na stanowczą i zdecydowaną obronę. Minerwa nie ukrywała triumfalnego uśmiechu – ten krótki kontakt wystarczył, by zrozumieć, że dyrektor umie jedynie słabe podstawy legilimencji. Potomkini Roweny mogła być wdzięczna ojcu za długie godziny, podczas których uczył ją oklumencji.

\- Myślę że wszyscy się zgadzamy, że wersja panny McGonagall zgadza się z naszymi wcześniejszymi ustaleniami. – powiedział Flitwick, z rozbawieniem obserwując wymianę sił między Minerwą a Dippetem.

\- Więc oficjalnie co się wydarzyło? – zapytała lady McGonagall, protekcjonalnie poprawiając poduszki wnuczce.

\- Oficjalnie Minerwa zwyciężyła. Oszczędzimy Ślizgonowi upokorzenia, nie wspominając na forum szkoły o tym, że próbował posłużyć się czarną magią – sam efekt tej próby powinien być wystarczającą nauczką. – odpowiedział Albus, a jego oczy zamigotały jeszcze bardziej. Minerwa miała ochotę rzucić się mu na szyję – to wszystko miało dobrze się skończyć!

\- Tak, choć ostateczne ogłoszenie tego nastąpi gdy zarówno panna McGonagall jak i jej przeciwnik opuszczą skrzydło szpitalne. – odpowiedział Dippet.

\- Żeby to nastąpiło jak najszybciej, moja pacjentka potrzebuje teraz spokoju! – zagrzmiała pani Heale, wyłoniwszy się zza parawanu.

\- Oczywiście, już wychodzimy. Zamierzam przyjechać na oficjalne ogłoszenie wyników, ale już teraz chciałbym bardzo ci pogratulować, panienko. Takich umiejętności dawno nie widziałem. – Flitwick z uznaniem wyciągnął rękę do Minerwy. Ta uścisnęła z uśmiechem jego maleńką dłoń. Zdążyła polubić tego małego czarodzieja.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie może być pani dumna z wnuczki, lady McGonagall. – dodał Dippet, sztywno kiwając im głową. Profesor Merrythought nawet nie odezwała się ani słowem, po prostu odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła. Lady McGonagall wydęła usta z dezaprobatą.

\- Babciu, bardzo doceniam to, że tak o mnie dbasz, ale mogłabyś zostawić mnie na chwilę z _profesorem Dumbledore_? – zapytała Minerwa, usiłując zrobić szczenięce spojrzenie, ale raczej wyszło jej to przekomicznie. Theresa parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Wolałabym byś posłuchała rady pani Heale i odpoczęła, ale rozumiem, że macie ważne sprawy do omówienia. I przypominam profesorze, że mnie też obiecał pan rozmowę. – Lady McGonagall mrugnęła do nich, po czym wyszła. Albus odczekał aż odgłos jej kroków, a potem echo zamykanych drzwi ucichną. A potem zajął miejsce na krześle obok Minerwy. Jego uśmiech nieco zbladł, gdy rzucił zaklęcie chroniące przed podsłuchiwaniem. Minerwa uniosła pytająco brwi.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, jak udało nam się wyjść z tego bez szwanku. – zaczął Albus, splatając palce na kolanach.

\- Riddle naprawdę szykował coś paskudnego. To było jedno z najgorszych doświadczeń w moim życiu. – przyznała Minerwa, wzdrygając się na wspomnienie bolesnej obecności Toma w swoim umyśle.

\- Bardzo żałuję, że go zlekceważyłem i że musiałaś przez to przechodzić. – Albus zwiesił głowę. Minerwa, wzruszona jego poczuciem winy, uniosła się lekko i sięgnęła po jego rękę.

\- Albus. Nie wolno ci się zadręczać. Nie mogliśmy tego przewidzieć. Uratowałeś mnie, bez twojej obecności nie uchroniłabym tego wspomnienia i nie wyrzuciłabym Toma ze swojej głowy. – stanowczo uścisnęła jego dłoń. Czarodziej uniósł głowę, a jego oczach krył się ból.

\- Nie uważasz, że czułabyś się bezpieczniej, gdyby to wspomnienie nie istniało? – wyszeptał.

Minerwa przez chwilę milczała, nie znajdując żadnych słów odpowiedzi. Ona nie żałowała tamtej chwili. Ale Albus…

\- A ty zastanawiałeś się może, z jakiego powodu o mało nie zabiłam Riddla? – odpowiedziała pytaniem.

\- Wdarł się do twojej głowy, naruszył twoje podstawowe prawo do prywatności, widział twoje myśli i wspomnienia. Nie dziwi mnie twoja nienawiść do niego. Sam musiałem uruchomić cały swój rozsądek, by go nie zaatakować na oczach wszystkich. I… - urwał, a na jego twarzy Minerwa zobaczyła szkarłatny rumieniec. Milczała, czekając aż dokończy.

\- I nazwał cię dziwką. – wyszeptał, odwracając głowę.

Zapadła cisza, Minerwa słyszała jedynie przyspieszony rytm swojego serca. Tak, pamiętała to. Riddle też wyczuł Albusa w jej umyśle i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego. To był _jej_ umysł, więc usłyszała to doskonale. I owszem, to był punkt zapalny. Ale przecież to wszystko było połączone.

\- Albus… - zaczęła, ale nie wiedziała co powiedzieć dalej. Nauczyciel odwrócił się do niej, wreszcie patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Wiele razy zastanawiałem się, czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy nawzajem wymazali to wspomnienie ze swojej pamięci. – odpowiedział. Minerwa pokręciła sztywno głową. To wspomnienie było jednym z najlepszych. Dziewczyna instynktownie splotła ramiona w ochronnym geście.

\- Nie. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, nasza relacja zawsze będzie odbiegać od normy. – jej głos był cichy. Minerwa nie była pewna czy samo przyznawanie, że istnieje jakaś _ich relacja_ nie było czymś karygodnym. Albus przez chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, po czym pokiwał głową.

\- Nie zdążyłem powiedzieć, jak bardzo jestem z ciebie dumny. Mentalny atak na Riddle był atakiem bez użycia różdżki, co dowodzi, że uważałaś na naszych indywidualnych zajęciach. – profesor wyjął różdżkę Minerwy z kieszeni i podał ją czarownicy.

\- Prior Incantate? – zapytała Minerwa, czując znajome mrowienie, gdy różdżka rozpoznała swoją właścicielkę.

\- Naturalnie. I Riddle nie był tak sprytny, by to przewidzieć. Zaklęcie wykazało, że użył na tobie niewerbalnej legilimencji.

\- Nie byłam sprytna. Użyłam tej magii bez użycia różdżki bo nie chciałam, by cokolwiek ograniczało moją wściekłość. – przyznała Minerwa.

\- To nie jest powód do wstydu, szczególnie przede mną. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy zagrożenie ze strony Toma zostało zażegnane. Ogrom jego zazdrości był ogłuszający.

\- Musimy być czujni i ostrożni. – mruknęła Minerwa. I zaraz stłumiła ziewnięcie. Była bardzo zmęczona.

\- To ja muszę być ostrożniejszy. Ty powinnaś skupić się na egzaminach i tym, by ostatni rok był tym najmilej wspominanym. A teraz powinnaś odpocząć. Straciłaś dziś dużo mocy. A mnie czeka rozmowa z jeszcze jedną bezkompromisową przedstawicielką rodu McGonagallów. – Albus delikatnie musnął ustami jej dłoń. Minerwa zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Nie martw jej za bardzo, bo rozkaże mi spędzić w skrzydle szpitalnym co najmniej tydzień. – Minerwa wywróciła oczami. Albus mrugnął do niej i wyszedł.


	27. Chapter 27

Pojedynek odbył się na początku czerwca, a jako że Riddle już trzeci tydzień nie opuszczał skrzydła szpitalnego, wszyscy przyjęli, że ogłoszenie Minerwy zwyciężczynią pojedynku nastąpi podczas uroczystego zakończenia roku szkolnego. Sama Minerwa nie opuszczała skrzydła szpitalnego przez tydzień. I choć była odseparowana od Toma, a Albus odwiedzał ją tak często jak się dało, to nauczyciel transmutacji i tak nie pozbył się tego kłującego uczucia niepokoju. Riddle nie budził się, ale pani Heale zapewniała, że jego stan się poprawia. Albus chciał być przy jego obudzeniu, choć nieco bał się, że nie zdoła opanować swojego gniewu.

Podziwiał Minerwę. Cierpliwie znosiła nadopiekuńczą babkę, surową pielęgniarkę i ciekawych wszystkiego przyjaciół. Uzgodniła z Albusem, że najbliższym zdradzą, że Tom posłużył się legilimencją, ale to, że jego atak był skuteczny, miało pozostać sekretem ich dwójki. Nie, trójki. Albus aż zadrżał ze złości na to wspomnienie, ale szybko się opanował, bo zobaczył karcące spojrzenie Minerwy. Właśnie trwało śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. Było tłoczniej niż zwykle, gdyż przy stole nauczycielskim siedzieli również egzaminatorzy z ministerstwa – wczoraj zakończył się ostatni egzamin OWUTEMÓW.

Te egzaminy przeszły do historii Hogwartu. Nikt jeszcze nie narzucił sobie tak trudnego zadania jak zdanie OWUTEMÓW z 11 przedmiotów. Albus zdawał z 9, a jako że ze wszystkich dostał ocenę ,,Wybitny", jego wyniki przez długi czas były niedoścignionym rekordem. Do teraz. Minerwa McGonagall zdała 11 OWUTEMÓW na ,,Wybitny", a jej pokaz umiejętności z głównych przedmiotów okazał się być widowiskiem większym niż Bal Noworoczny – dziesiątki czarodziejów przybyły obejrzeć, co Hogwart ma najlepszego. Na wszystkich twarzach malował się podziw. Albus nie mógł powstrzymać bolesnych ukłuć, za każdym razem, gdy inni magowie zauważali jakim ideałem jest Minerwa.

Była wybitnie inteligentna, utalentowana i potężna. Naukę łączyła z obowiązkami prefekta, wygrywaniem meczy quidditcha, sukcesami w międzynarodowych konkursach, nauczaniem transmutacji młodszych klas i pomocą innym uczniom. Znajdowała czas na ratowanie Rolandy z opresji, na szachy z Albusem, na odwiedziny u Hagrida. Jej uroda, choć subtelnie skrywana, była trudna do przeoczenia. Nie mniejsze wrażenie robiło jej nazwisko, konotacje, szlachetna postawa.

I choć wszyscy ją podziwiali, to Albus podejrzewał, że mało kto wie, jakie myśli krążą w jej głowie. On sam bardzo martwił się o nią, wiedząc, że jeśli wieczory poświęca na treningi quidditcha, to musi uczyć się nocami. Pytał, czy nie czuje się przytłoczona, czy nie potrzebuje odpoczynku, ale ona zawsze kręciła głową. Wszystkie jej działania były dokładnie przemyślane, perfekcyjne. Nigdy się nie skarżyła.

A teraz zbierała oszałamiające żniwo swojej ciężkiej pracy. Albus widział spojrzenia zazdrości posyłane w jej kierunku przez innych uczniów, ich szacunek oraz uprzejmość, kiedy się do niej zwracali. Nauczyciele i egzaminatorzy co chwilę zerkali na ciemnowłosą głowę obracającą się na różne strony. Lecz wtem potężne skrzydła drzwi do Wielkiej Sali stanęły otworem i wzrok wszystkich spoczął na chłopcu, którego twarz wyrażała jedynie czystą nienawiść.

Tom Riddle wyglądał okropnie. Schudł, a jego sylwetka jakby się skurczyła. Ślizgońskie szaty wisiały na nim jak na strachu na wróble. Jego ciemne włosy, zawsze idealnie gęste i uczesane, teraz były cienkie, bez połysku i w nieładzie. Zwyczajowy, pełen wyższości uśmiech zniknął, zastąpiony przez zaciśnięte z pogardą usta. A jego obsydianowe oczy ciskały gromy, gdy wbił spojrzenie w Minerwę.

Albus instynktownie zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, czekając na ruch chłopaka. W sali panowała cisza i bezruch, ale Albus kątem oka widział, że Minerwa pobladła i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Nauczyciel transmutacji wyczuł też jak dziewczyna wzmacnia swoje bariery oklumencyjne i ochronne. Nie wyczuwał jednak jej strachu. Prawdopodobnie nie spodziewała się, by Riddle odważył się zaatakować ją przy tylu świadkach.

Dippet powstał i rozłożył ręce w przyjaznym geście.

\- Panie Riddle, niezmiernie się cieszę, że wrócił pan już do zdrowia. – w głosie dyrektora można było jednak wyczuć niepewność. Albus wiedział, że mimo całej sympatii Armando do tego chłopca, starszy czarodziej przyjął do wiadomości, że jego pupil posłużył się czarną magią. Galatea jednak nadal szła w zaparte. I to ona zaczęła klaskać, gdy tylko dyrektor umilkł. Stół Ślizgonów przyłączył się niemrawo, podobnie jak część grona pedagogicznego. Ale reszta jedynie patrzyła na Riddle'a z mieszaniną ciekawości i _litości._ Albus podejrzewał, że chłopak ledwie ukrywa gniew – te spojrzenia były wyraźnym podkreśleniem tego, jak bardzo został upokorzony. Skłonił sztywno głowę i ruszył do swojego stołu, rzucając po drodze nienawistne spojrzenie Albusowi.

Albus oderwał wzrok od niego tylko na chwilę, by spotkać spojrzenie Minerwy. Było pytające, pełne wątpliwości. Albus uniósł lekko podbródek. Zrozumiała w mig. Z aktorską pozą odrzuciła w tył ciemny warkocz, odwracając się plecami do stołu Ślizgonów, jednocześnie prostując plecy. Albus ledwie powstrzymał chichot widząc jej pełną udawanej satysfakcji i wyższości minę. W pomieszczeniu rozległy się pierwsze szepty, a po chwili już w całej Wielkiej Sali panował szum podnieconych rozmów. Uczniowie znów zaczęli wypytywać o coś Minerwę, a profesorowie z przejęciem relacjonować przebieg jej pojedynku niewtajemniczonym egzaminatorom. Tymczasem nikt przy stole Ślizgonów nie odważył się odezwać do Toma. Chłopak ledwie tknął jedzenie, które stało przed nim. Jego ciemne oczy wciąż błądziły między plecami Minerwy a stołem nauczycielskim. Albus bez mrugnięcia znosił jego wzrok, choć świerzbiła go ręka, by potraktować go jakimś urokiem. Upokorzenie, jakiego właśnie doświadczał Riddle, tylko odrobinę go uspokajało.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa na przemian otwierała i zamykała oczy. Dochodziła północ jej ostatniej nocy w Hogwarcie. A ona nie mogła zasnąć.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że po jutrzejszej uczcie pożegnalnej zakończy swoją siedmioletnią edukację. Hogwart był dla niej czymś więcej niż placówką edukacyjną. Owszem, nauczyła się tu bardzo wiele, tu odkryła swoje magiczne możliwości, tutaj odbyła pierwszą przemianę animagiczną. Ale ponadto w Hogwarcie poznała wielu wspaniałych ludzi. Leżąc samotnie w pokoju prefekt naczelnej, prawie tęskniła za towarzystwem kolegów i koleżanek. Z rozrzewnieniem wspominała czasy, gdy spała z rówieśniczkami w jednym dormitorium, zasypiała, wsłuchując się w ich spokojne oddechy.

Kierowana nagłym postanowieniem, Minerwa wyskoczyła z łóżka. Zamierzała wyjść do pokoju wspólnego, przejść się po zamku, po raz ostatni poczuć jego baśniową atmosferę. Machnięciem różdżki związała luźne włosy w prosty warkocz. Następnie nałożyła miękki szlafrok w szkocką kratę. Ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi swojego pokoju, znajdującego się na końcu korytarza prowadzącego do dziewczęcych dormitoriów. Ze schodów dobiegała ją ciepła poświata. Minerwa na palcach ruszyła do pokoju wspólnego.

Tak jak się spodziewała, był pusty, bo uczniowie chcieli się wyspać przed wyjazdem, a skrzaty domowe zaczynały sprzątanie dopiero około trzeciej nad ranem. Musiały jednak dołożyć do kominka, bo płomienie strzelały wesoło. Minerwa rozejrzała się z nostalgią. Ciepłe, szkarłatno złote barwy, obecne wszędzie – na fotelach, gobelinach i dywanach sprawiały, że pokój wspólny Gryfonów był niezwykle przytulny. Minerwa nie zdołałaby zliczyć ile cudownych chwil tu spędziła – śmiejąc się z przyjaciółmi, pomagając młodszym uczniom czy po prostu ucząc się w spokoju. Spojrzała ponad ogień w kominku. Ogromny portret, który dostała na urodziny od Gryfonów, dominował w pomieszczeniu, jako największy i nieruchomy obraz. Minerwa popatrzyła na idealne wyobrażenie samej siebie i pokręciła głową. Gryfoni wykreowali ją na swoją największą dumę, ale ona sama nadal miała wątpliwości, czy nieprzerwane prowadzenie do zwycięstwa w Pucharze Domów i trzykrotne zdobycie Pucharu Quidditcha było esencją tego, co powinna reprezentować duma Gryffindoru. Minerwa nie zapomniała wahania Tiary Przydziału.

\- To próżne, tak gapić się na swój własny portret. – ktoś przeszedł przez dziurę w portrecie. Minerwa odwróciła się, jej twarz surowa, brwi uniesione.

\- To niedozwolone, wałęsać się nocą po zamku. – odparowała, ale po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Rolanda Hooch, kończąca czwarty rok nauki w Hogwarcie, niewiele się zmieniła. Teraz podeszła do Minerwy sprężystym krokiem, z prowokacyjnym uśmieszkiem.

\- I kto teraz będzie wyciągał mnie z tarapatów, kiedy ciebie nie będzie? – w oczach Rolandy błysnęło coś na kształt smutku.

\- Nie potrzebujesz już mojej pomocy. Teraz nawet nie wiedziałam, że jesteś poza wieżą, a raczej nikt cię nie przyłapał. – Minerwa lekko poklepała dziewczynę po ramieniu.

\- Tak, ale było blisko. Prawie wpadłam na profesora Dumbledore na piątym piętrze, ale był tak zamyślony, że nawet mnie nie zauważył. Do niego chyba dotarło, że jak odejdziesz będzie musiał użerać się z wszystkimi, że nikt mu nie pomoże. – Rolanda mrugnęła do Minerwy. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, ale jej oczy pozostawały smutne.

\- Powinnaś iść spać, Rolando. Musisz mieć siłę, by móc jutro wiwatować na moją cześć. – Minerwa lekko popchnęła przyjaciółkę w stronę dormitorium dziewcząt.

\- A nie mówiłam że jesteś próżna? Tylko McGonagall,McGonagall w kółko. – Rolanda mrugnęła do Minerwy, ale pobiegła schodami na górę. Minerwa odczekała chwilę, po czym zmieniła się w kotkę i bezszelestnie opuściła wieżę Gryffindoru.

Zamek był cichy i pusty. Portrety były nieruchome, bo postacie na nich uwiecznione spały. Duchy i Irytek tylko kilka razy majaczyły na horyzoncie. Minerwa szła powoli, chłonąc zapach starych pergaminów i aurę potężnej magii. W kociej postaci była bezszelestna, a przez niewielkie rozmiary prawie niewidoczna. Jedynie jej cień przesuwał się po kamiennych murach. Murach, które nosiły w sobie jej magię, oddawaną hojnie przez ostatnie kilka lat. Minerwa w pewien sposób czuła się odpowiedzialna za zamek, jakby jej własny spokój zależał od bezpieczeństwa uczniów. Hogwart tworzył dla niej azyl, święte sanktuarium. Tutaj wracała do siebie po śmierci rodziców. Tutaj zadziwiła czarodziejski świat, wkraczając na Bal Noworoczny u boku Toma Riddle.

Sama nie wiedziała gdzie się kieruje. Mogła iść do biblioteki. Mogła odwiedzić skrzaty domowe w kuchni. Mogła wybrać się do szklarni. Lecz coś kierowało ją ku najwyższej wieży zamku – Wieży Astronomicznej. Zwinnie wspinała się po spiralnych schodach. W ostatnich latach nie bywała tam tak często – miała mniej godzin astronomii, a nie znajdowała wystarczająco dużo czasu by grać na ukochanych dudach. Czasem okrążała wieżę na miotle, ale to nie było to samo co stanie przy blankach.

Gdy weszła na najwyższy taras, spostrzegła że nie tylko ona szukała tam spokoju.

Wysoka sylwetka majaczyła z zachodniej strony tarasu. Długie, kasztanowe włosy kontrastowały z błękitną, lekko szeleszczącą szatą. Minerwa poczuła coś na kształt deja vu. W tym samym miejscu Albus uczył ją magii bez użycia różdżki.

\- Podejrzewałem, że się tu spotkamy. – czarodziej się nie odwrócił, ale Minerwa słyszała go doskonale, mimo szumu północnego wiatru. Zmieniła się w ludzką formę i stanęła u jego boku.

Albus był przerażająco przygnębiony. Jego sylwetka była przygarbiona, głowa lekko pochylona, gdy ze smutkiem patrzył na brukowany dziedziniec w dole. Ręce miał zaciśnięte na chropowatym brzegu blanki. W jego błękitnych oczach nie migotały te iskierki, które Minerwa tak uwielbiała. Na jego czole malowały się zmarszczki, co sprawiało że wyglądał nienaturalnie _staro._

\- Czemu jesteś taki smutny? – Minerwa przerwała ciszę, przywołując gryfońską odwagę. Albus nie spojrzał na nią, ale odparł cicho:

\- Jutro mury tego zamku przestaną być domem dla kolejnego pokolenia czarownic i czarodziejów.

\- Siedem lat tutaj to i tak więcej, niż większość z nas by zasługiwała. – Minerwa z czułością pogładziła zimny mur.

Zapadła cisza. I choć zazwyczaj Minerwa potrafiła porozumiewać się z Albusem bez słów, a brak rozmowy nigdy nie był dla nich niezręczny, teraz wyraźnie coś nie grało. Dlatego Minerwa przerwała milczenie.

\- Pamiętasz jak uczyłeś mnie tu zaklęcia lewitującego?

Albus drgnął, a potem odwrócił się do niej, badawczo przyglądając się jej twarzy.

\- Pamiętam. Bałaś się wtedy, że się roztrzaskam.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową. Widząc jego sylwetkę lecącą bezwładnie w dół miała okropne przeczucie. Straszliwie się wtedy bała. Miała jedenaście lat i znała Albusa od niedawna. Ale z jakiegoś powodu myśl o jego śmierci sprawiła jej niewyobrażalny ból.

\- Lecz ty miałeś wtedy różdżkę. Moje przeczucie było tylko przeczuciem. A moja reakcja przesadzona. – wyjaśniała Minerwa. Albus natychmiast zrozumiał porównanie. Jego oczy rozbłysły lekko.

\- Tylko że ja ci wtedy obiecałem, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. A co ty mi obiecasz, Minerwo? – Albus odwrócił się, jego wzrok znów był utkwiony w chmurach przysłaniających gwiazdy.

\- Że będę na siebie uważać? – zapytała cicho Minerwa, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Albusa. Ze zdumieniem wyczuła, że czarodziej trzęsie się lekko. Zrozumiała że to tłumiony, gorzki śmiech.

\- Może gdybyś zdecydowała się tu zostać, to bym się nie martwił. Ale nie, ty musiałaś wybrać najbardziej niebezpieczny zawód jaki tylko można. Minnie, wśród mugoli już trwa wojna. Kwestią czasu jest aż Gellert ujawni swój udział w niej.

\- Martwisz się o mnie, Albusie? – Minerwa delikatnie, ale stanowczo odwróciła Albusa twarzą do siebie. Mag odwrócił wzrok.

\- Oczywiście, że się martwię. To tobie zawdzięczam uwolnienie się spod uroku Gellerta. – wyszeptał nauczyciel.

Minerwa nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Bardzo pragnęła zostać aurorem. Temu celowi podporządkowała całą swoją edukację. I rozumiała obawy Albusa, ale jednocześnie przed oczami stanęły jej twarze rodziców. Zamordowanych przez czarnoksiężnika.

\- Wiesz, że nie chodzi o zemstę. – powiedziała na głos, choć bardziej do siebie, niż do Albusa.

\- Wiem. Ale mam okropne poczucie, że tylko któreś z nas może pokonać Gellerta. A że ja jestem zbyt słaby by to zrobić, boję się, że to ty będziesz zmuszona stawić mu czoła. – Albus delikatnie pogładził Minerwę po włosach. Dziewczyna poczuła ciepły dreszcz biegnący w dół kręgosłupa.

\- Nie powinieneś teraz się tym martwić. Jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić. To moja ostatnia noc w tym zamku jako uczennicy. Powinnam z optymizmem patrzyć w przyszłość.

Albus kiwnął głową i odwrócił się. Przekonana o własnej porażce, Minerwa odwróciła się ku schodom. Może nauczyciel transmutacji potrzebował po prostu spokoju, a ona tylko go tu rozpraszała?

Ale Albus chwycił ją za rękę. Obrócił w stronę zachodniego nieba. I Minerwa nie mogła powstrzymać okrzyku zachwytu.

Szare chmury, które zasłaniały gwiazdy, teraz mieniły się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy i migotały różnokolorowymi światłami, jednocześnie układając się w rozmaite kształty. Minerwa widziała nurkujące w powietrzu, kolorowe, chmurowe smoki, goniące za kłębkiem wełny kotki, majestatyczne lwy i jaśniejące jednorożce. Wszystkie te formy poruszały się w dynamicznym, zapierającym dech w piersiach spektaklu. Minerwa z przejęciem chłonęła każdy szczegół, pragnąc, by nie umknął jej żaden, najmniejszy detal. Po chwili ogromny, czerwony smok odłączył się od reszty i zatoczył koło nad Wieżą Astronomiczną. Minerwa wyciągnęła rękę, ale poczuła tylko podmuch powietrza i małą iskrę elektryczności, gdy jej dłoń musnęła widmowe skrzydło. Po kilku minutach oszałamiającego pokazu poszczególne postaci zaczęły nurkować w dół, by rozpłynąć się w szarą mgłę. Gdy ostatni niebieski kotek zniknął, Minerwa poczuła jak jej gardło ściska wzruszenie. Zdołała jedynie wyszeptać:

\- Dziękuję.

\- Drobiazg, moja droga. Powinnaś już wracać do Wieży Gryffindoru, zanim całkiem stopnieje twoja kamienna maska McGonagallów. – Albus mrugnął do niej. I choć wydawało się, że wszystko jest jak dawniej, Minerwa dostrzegła brak migotania w jego oczach. Zrozumiała jednak, że nic już na to nie poradzi. Miała okropne wrażenie, że pewnego dnia Albus będzie musiał skonfrontować się ze wszystkimi swoimi lękami.

\- Dobranoc, profesorze.

\- Kolorowych snów, panno McGonagall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus nie słuchał słów dyrektora. Nie zważał na wyczytywane nazwiska wyróżnionych uczniów. Nie zwracał uwagi na dorosłych już absolwentów odbierających swoje dyplomy. Nauczyciel transmutacji całą swoją uwagę skupiał na utrzymaniu uprzejmego, radosnego wyrazu twarzy. Uśmiechał się, choć doskonale wiedział, że jego oczy nie migoczą. Niektórzy musieli to dostrzec. Niektórzy z pewnością zrozumieli, że jego oklaski są mechaniczne, wymuszone. I choć wzrok miał sztywno utkwiony w szerokich drzwiach wejściowych do Wielkiej Sali, kątem oka widział pełne niepokoju spojrzenia innych nauczycieli.

Minerwa też musiała to widzieć. Przez chwilę pozwolił sobie na spojrzenie wprost na nią. Odbierając najwyższe możliwe nagrody, wyglądała dumnie i dostojnie. Lecz byli zbyt podobni – ona też posługiwała się maską. Jej szmaragdowe oczy zasnuwała mgła melancholii i smutku, gdy rozglądała się po Wielkiej Sali. Jej wzrok przez chwilę zatrzymał się na Albusie. Obydwoje zdobyli się na nadludzki wysiłek i uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

\- Teraz, kiedy mamy za sobą część oficjalną, pora na program artystyczny, przygotowany przez absolwentów. – po ostatnich słowach Dippeta znów rozbrzmiały zachęcające oklaski.

Absolwenci ustawili się parami w szerokim przejściu między stołami. Przemieszali się, tak że każdy stał koło kogoś z innego domu. Znieruchomieli. W Wielkiej Sali zapadła cisza. Albus szukał wzrokiem Minerwy, ale jej nie zauważył.

Stuk, stuk. Absolwenci zaczęli wystukiwać pierwotny, dziki rytm. Albus wychylił się , by lepiej widzieć. Zdążył zauważyć, że reszta szkoły z zapartym tchem czeka na punkt kulminacyjny. I on nadszedł, gdy stukanie się nasiliło. Po kolei, para za parą, uczniowie podawali sobie dłonie. A potem po kolei, unosili w górę ręce, w których trzymali różdżki.

I wtem rozległo się ostatnie stuknięcie, a drzwi do Wielkiej Sali stanęły otworem. Jakiś fioletowy kształt pomknął w stronę pierwszej pary. Trzask, dwójka uczniów wykonała obrót i utworzyła rozciągliwą magiczną powierzchnię, od której odbił się ten przedmiot. I tak kolejni. Albus o mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc że to po prostu kłębek wełny. Ale zaraz się powstrzymał, bo to nie był koniec.

Albus wyraźnie widział biegnącą Minerwę. Była w pełnym pędzie, szaty powiewały za nią, gdzieś zdążyła zostawić swój kapelusz czarownicy. Nauczyciel przez chwilę zamarł, widząc że panna McGonagall ani myśli zatrzymywać się przed stojącymi uczniami. Jak reszta widzów wydał z siebie krótki okrzyk, gdy Minerwa odbiła się od ziemi tuż przed twarzami pierwszej pary i pomknęła w górę.

Leciała z różdżką przed sobą, ale jej ciało przechodziło płynne przemiany. Z dziewczyny zmieniała się w kotkę i z powrotem, tak że po chwili była już tylko rozmazanym, czarno szarym kształtem, lecącym nad szpalerem wyciągniętych różdżek. Taki skok byłby niemożliwy nawet dla kangura, ale Minerwa wykorzystywała fizyczne powiązania magii przemiany – energia wydzielająca się przy każdej transmutacji była równa tej potrzebnej do wykonania kolejnego susa. I oczywiście cały czas czarowała. Gdy kłębek wełny odbił się od ostatniej pary, dosięgnął go fioletowy promień zaklęcia Minerwy. Kłębek wystrzelił pod sufit i zaczął odbijać się równolegle od ścian, rozwijając się po drodze. Ale nie był już kłębkiem wełny. Fioletowa nić zamieniała się w oszałamiająco piękne girlandy kolorowych kwiatów, zwisających z sufitów. To była skomplikowana transmutacja, ale bardzo efektowna. Albusa rozpierała duma. Jednocześnie widział jak Minerwa po raz ostatni z kotki zmienia się w ludzką postać i chwyta końcówkę girlandy i ląduje z wdziękiem przed Stolem nauczycielskim. Rozległy się ogłuszające oklaski.

Ale to nadal nie był koniec. Zwinnym krokiem Minerwa podeszła do wielkiej mównicy, zawsze używanej przez dyrektora i uniosła ją jedną ręką, jakby złota konstrukcja nic nie ważyła. Z tajemniczym uśmiechem dziewczyna cisnęła ogromny przedmiot w stronę absolwentów. Ci wycelowali różdżki w lecący obiekt. Rozległ się trzask i mównica zamieniła się w lśniący, złoty fortepian, który lekko wylądował między Minerwą a ostatnią parą. Gdy tylko to nastąpiło, absolwenci szybko ustawili się z boku, tak by być widocznymi przez uczniów i nauczycieli. Minerwa zasiadła za instrumentem. Przez chwilę panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, a potem palce dziewczyny delikatnie uderzyły w klawisze i z instrumentu wydobyły się pierwsze słodkie tony.

Albus poczuł łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu. Minerwa grała hymn Hogwartu, ale w zupełnie nowej wersji – spokojnej, nostalgicznej i melancholijnej. Absolwenci, nie dyrygowani przez nikogo, zaczęli śpiewać dobrze znane wszystkim słowa. I choć hymn Hogwartu miał typowo humorystyczną wymowę, to wykonanie dodało mu powagi i głębi. Było coś tak niesamowicie tęsknego w młodzieńczych głosach, w smutnych tonach kreowanych przez Minerwę, że łzy same cisnęły się do oczu. Albus widział jak Armando ociera oczy, jak reszta grona pedagogicznego trwa w autentycznym zasłuchaniu, jak uczniowie młodszych klas w pełni przeżywają smutek, który wyrażali opuszczający Hogwart. Wystarczyła sama muzyka i ton pieśni by zrozumieć, że absolwenci są w pełni świadomi, że ich najwspanialsze lata, lata zdobywania wiedzy, zawierania przyjaźni i odkrywania magicznych mocy są już za nimi.

Palce Minerwy płynnie przesuwały się po klawiszach. Jej oczy były lekko przymknięte, jakby całą sobą chłonęła tworzoną muzykę. Fortepian jaśniał złoto w blasku świec, skupiając na sobie wzrok wszystkich. To było tak piękne, tak symboliczne, że nikt nie odważył się na najmniejszy szept, by nie uronić ani chwili z tego koncertu. A koncert nieuchronnie dobiegał końca. Wybrzmiały ostatnie słowa hymnu i tylko jeszcze ostatnie nuty melodii płynęły w powietrzu. Ale i to musiało ucichnąć. Po chwili palce Minerwy zamarły nad klawiaturą, a ostatnie nuty odbijały się echem od kamiennych murów by w końcu ucichnąć.

Dopiero Armando odważył się zaklaskać. Za jego przykładem poszła cała reszta. Klaskali wszyscy, bo w Hogwarcie dawno nie widziano tak ślicznego, tak wyrafinowanego i wzruszającego programu artystycznego. Chór złożony z absolwentów skłonił się, pomieszczenie zalała kolejna fala oklasków. A potem Minerwa wstała od fortepianu i wykonała perfekcyjne, dworskie dygnięcie. W Wielkiej Sali podniosła się wrzawa. Uczniowie skandowali głośno: ,,Mc - Go – na – gall!" . Na twarzy Minerwy pojawił się delikatny rumieniec – była wyraźnie zaskoczona rozmiarami entuzjazmu, jaki wzbudzała. Albus uśmiechnął się – mimo tego wszystkiego pozostawała tak skromna, że nawet nie przypuszczała, że inni uczniowie będą za nią tęsknić. Albus jednak nie miał wątpliwości – wszystkim będzie jej brakować. Była światłem Hogwartu, jego dumą i radością. Stabilnym punktem oparcia i odniesienia dla młodszych roczników, wzorem do naśladowania.

Tylko jedna osoba nie klaskała i Albus widział to wyraźnie. Tom Riddle obserwował to wszystko z wyrazem kamiennej obojętności na twarzy, choć zapewne w gruncie rzeczy musiał być zdumiony rozmiarem ciepłych uczuć, jakie wzbudzała we wszystkich Minerwa. To był jej dzień. I choć Dippet wspaniałomyślnie ani słowem nie wspomniał o godnym odrazy zagraniu Ślizgona podczas pojedynku, to jednak dobitnie podkreślił zwycięstwo Minerwy. Dyrektor oszczędził Tomowi upokorzenia, choć w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie zimną uprzejmość, gdy Tom odbierał gratulację za zajęcie drugiego miejsca. I choć nikt nie odważył się go wygwizdać, to cisza jaka zapadła po tych gratulacjach była nadzwyczaj wymowna, szczególnie w zestawieniu z entuzjazmem, jaki wybuchł po ogłoszeniu Minerwy zwyciężczynią. Albus ledwie ukrył wyraz satysfakcji, który już formował się na jego twarzy. Wiedział, że Minerwa czujnie obserwowała Toma przez cały czas – Albus podejrzewał, że atak na jej mentalność pozostanie w jej pamięci na długie lata.

Wiwaty, okrzyki i oklaski trwały długie minuty. Powoli zanikały, gdy Minerwa uniosła rękę, sygnalizując, że już wystarczy. Stół Gryffindoru jednak nie dał się tak łatwo opanować i dopiero jej słynne, surowe, niemal profesorskie spojrzenie uciszyło grupę Gryfonów na czele z Rolandą Hooch i Alastorem Moodym. Zaraz jednak na jej obliczu pojawił się uśmiech wzruszenia i wdzięczności. Machnięciem różdżki zamieniła fortepian z powrotem w mównicę i odsunęła się, robiąc miejsce dyrektorowi. Dippet obdarzył ją uprzejmym skinieniem głowy i powiedział:

\- Cóż, nie ma już chyba nic do dodania. I nawet gdybym chciał jeszcze cokolwiek powiedzieć, to i tak nie mogę, bo nie zdążylibyście na ekspres Hogwart- Londyn. Tak więc powiem tylko to co muszę: Ten rok szkolny uważam za oficjalnie zakończony!

W Wielkiej Sali znów rozbrzmiały wiwaty, a dziesiątki czarnych tiar poleciało w górę, pod girlandy kwiatów. Albus przymknął oczy. Tak desperacko chciał zatrzymać lub cofnąć czas. I choć wiedział, jak bardzo jest samolubny w tej chwili, to wszystkie zmysły podpowiadały mu, że na uczniów, którzy opuszczają dziś Hogwart, czeka jedynie niepewna, ponura przyszłość.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerwa po kolei żegnała się z wszystkimi w hallu głównym. Była zdumiona jak wielu uczniów postrzegało ją jako przyjaciółkę, jak wielu chciało zapewnić ją o swoim uznaniu dla jej osiągnięć, jak wielu po prostu chciało życzyć jej powodzenia. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że jej osoba może wzbudzać tak wiele ciepłych uczuć. Z wzruszeniem ściskała uczniów, których uczyła w ramach lekcji transmutacji, Gryfonów, którym lojalnie pożyczała notatki, członków drużyn quidditcha czy prefektów z innych domów, z którymi współpracowała przez ostatnie lata. Nawet nauczyciele przyszli życzyć jej powodzenia i Minerwa z wdzięcznością przyjmowała życzliwe słowa profesorów, nawet profesor Vatblasky czy profesor Merrythought. Tom Riddle się nie pojawił, ale Minerwa była raczej zadowolona z tego powodu. Nie zamienili słowa od tamtego pojedynku i Minerwa postanowiła wyrzucić ten epizod z pamięci, choć w obecności Ślizgona wznosiła podwojone bariery i wzmagała czujność.

Pomona, która zaraz po szkole wyjeżdżała studiować zielarstwo w Walii, zamknęła Minerwę w miażdżącym uścisku.

\- Obiecaj mi, że zdołasz się wyrwać i odwiedzić mnie jeszcze w te wakacje! – zażądała Minerwa, gdy już udało jej się wydostać z objęć pochlipującej przyjaciółki.

\- Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy. Ale ty obiecaj, że będziesz pisać do mnie regularnie.

Minerwa kiwnęła głową, bo gardło miała ściśnięte. Pomona była jej przyjaciółką od samego początku, od chwili, gdy weszła z Poppy do przedziału w Hogwart ekspresie. I choć Tiara przydzieliła ją do Hufflepuffu, ich przyjaźń wykraczała poza międzydomowe animozje. Minerwa wiedziała, że bardzo będzie jej brakować przyjaciółki. Uścisnęła Pomonę jeszcze raz, a potem łagodnie skierowała ją ku wyjściu, świadoma godziny odjazdu pociągu.

Potem podszedł do niej Alastor. Alastor miał jeszcze przed sobą jeszcze dwa lata w Hogwarcie, ale podobnie jak Minerwa, zamierzał zostać aurorem. I choć chłopak miał czasem irytująco sarkastyczne podejście do życia, Minerwa cieszyła się, że udało się im utrzymać przyjaźń. Moody nigdy nie wspominał o balu, ani o Tomie, choć Minerwa wielokrotnie wyczuwała jego natychmiastowe zesztywnienie na widok Ślizgona. Poppy i Rolanda były głęboko przekonane że Moody podkochuje się w Minerwie, ale sama Minerwa zawsze zbywała to ironicznym śmiechem. Teraz jednak, widząc poważną minę chłopca, lekko spanikowała:

\- No Moody, chyba nie jest ci przykro, że odchodzę? – mrugnęła do niego, licząc że odpowie jej uśmiechem.

\- Wszyscy tu płaczą z powodu twojego odejścia, McGonagall, dlaczego ja miałbym się wyłamać z tego schematu? – mruknął cicho. Minerwa lekko poklepała go po ramieniu:

\- Będę pisać. Te dwa lata zlecą szybciej niż ci się wydaje. A potem spotkamy się w Biurze Aurorów.

Moody uśmiechnął się gorzko, a potem szybko uścisnął Minerwę.

\- Uważaj na siebie, McGonagall. Środowisko aurorów jest mało przyjazne dla panienek z wyższych sfer.

Minerwa, zaskoczona jego uściskiem, nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Był już przy drzwiach, gdy podniosła dłoń i pomachała mu lekko. Nie odwrócił się.

\- Ach Minnie, ja nie wiem jak ja z nim wytrzymam bez ciebie – Rolanda dopadła Minerwę z zaskoczenia.

\- Na pocieszenie dostaniesz opaskę kapitana drużyny Gryfonów. – Minerwa pogładziła Rolandę po srebrzysto platynowych włosach.

\- Eee tam. Bez twoich mów motywacyjnych to nie będzie taka sama drużyna. – Rolanda wtuliła twarz w szaty Minerwy, próbując ukryć smutek.

\- Zaraz spóźnisz się na pociąg. – przypomniała jej Minerwa, choć sama najchętniej nie rozstawałaby się z Rolandą.

\- Będziesz do nas pisać, prawda? – Rolanda podniosła głowę. Jej szarożółte oczy lekko błyszczały.

\- Oczywiście. A ty masz donosić mi o wszystkich kłopotach w jakie się wpakujesz. – Minerwa mrugnęła do dziewczyny wesoło. Rolanda uroczyście skinęła głową, po czym pobiegła do drzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz. Ona również się nie obejrzała.

Minerwa westchnęła. Miała jeszcze parę minut. Nie jechała ekspresem do Londynu – powóz jej babki czekał tuż za tymi drzwiami. Gdy się odwróciła, z postanowieniem rzucenia ostatniego spojrzenia na hall, ujrzała Albusa, schodzącego powoli po schodach. Nie zastanawiając się za wiele, wyszła mu naprzeciw.

Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, u stóp schodów. Albus już porzucił uprzejmy, radosny wyraz twarzy, który utrzymywał przez całą ucztę pożegnalną. Wyglądał niewiele lepiej niż w nocy, gdy spotkała go na Wieży Astronomicznej. I choć jego oczy nie migotały, to przynajmniej patrzył na nią.

\- A więc to pożegnanie? – zapytał cicho, jego głos przepełniony smutkiem.

\- Albus, zawsze znajdę czas, żeby napisać list do ciebie. – Minerwa chciała się uśmiechnąć, chciała pozostać silna, by za wszelką cenę się nie rozkleić. Ale efekty jej wysiłków były raczej marne. Albus natychmiast ją przejrzał. Pokręcił głową i jednym krokiem zniwelował dzielący ich dystans. Minerwa wtuliła się w niego mocno, chłonąc znajomy cytrynowo czekoladowy zapach. Przycisnęła twarz do jego jedwabistej brody, pragnąc, by ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej. Jego dłonie kreśliły uspokajające okręgi na jej plecach. Słyszała szybkie uderzenia jego serca, czuła jego aurę, teraz pełną przygnębienia. Przez jeden krótki moment Minerwa po prostu chciała tu zostać, zostać z nim na zawsze, czuć się spełnioną, bezpieczną i szczęśliwą. Zapomnieć o dzielących ich latach, społecznych normach i konwenansach.

Lecz to wydawały się być tylko jej pragnienia. Albus delikatnie oderwał ją od siebie i zrobił krok w tył. Otarł lśniące oczy i odezwał się cicho:

\- Dziękuję, Minerwo.

Minerwa skinęła głową, gdyż sama nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. Nie musiał mówić nic więcej, ona rozumiała. Przecież o to chodziło. Tylko o zrozumienie. Z tą myślą chciała obrócić się ku wyjściu, ale Albus subtelnie dotknął jej ramienia. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Zobaczyła w nich wahanie, a potem błysk decyzji. Pochylił się lekko i delikatnie pocałował ją w policzek. Minerwa na chwilę przymknęła oczy, czując ciepły dreszcz przechodzący przez wszystkie komórki jej ciała. Gdy je otworzyła, zobaczyła te błękitne oczy kilka centymetrów od swojej twarzy. I zarumieniła się głęboko.

\- Do zobaczenia, profesorze Dumbledore.

\- Powodzenia, panno McGonagall.

Minerwa z ciężkim sercem zmierzała ku drzwiom wyjściowym. Przecież obydwoje wiedzieli, że tak musi być. To była jedyna słuszna droga. Tą myślą gorączkowo próbowała uspokoić szaleńczo bijące serce i szczerą chęć szlochu. Nie powstrzymała się przed odwróceniem się w drzwiach. Hall był pusty, Albus zdążył już zniknąć. Pokiwała głową. Tego powinna się spodziewać. Tak było lepiej, tak było łatwiej. Ale co z tego, skoro już wsiadając do powozu z emblematem McGonagallów, tęskniła.

Wracała sama – babka nie przybyła na ucztę pożegnalną, miała coś do załatwienia w ministerstwie. Dlatego Minerwa bez skrępowania uklęknęła na tylnym siedzeniu powozu i odsunęła zasłonę na tylnym oknie. Melancholijnie wpatrywała się w oddalający się zamek, pełen wieżyczek. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widzi niebieskie światełko na tarasie Wieży Astronomicznej. Potrząsnęła głową, musiała już mieć przewidzenia. Jednakże odwróciła się dopiero gdy powóz minął główną bramę, zwieńczoną skrzydlatymi dzikami.

Zostawiła Hogwart za sobą.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Czytelnicy, czytelniczki, wszyscy, którzy śledzicie tą historię!

Minerwa zostawia Hogwart za sobą, w przekonaniu, że na zawsze. My zostawiamy za sobą tom 2, ale mam nadzieję, że będziecie do niego jeszcze wracać - w ciągu tych paru lat spędzonych przez naszą bohaterkę w zamku jako uczennica, zdarzyło się wiele istotnych momentów, które będą rzutować na jej przyszłe losy. Ciekawi mnie, jakie są wasze przemyślenia, oczekiwania, wątpliwości i opinie na temat tomu 2 - to wasze reviews utwierdzają mnie w przekonaniu, że warto dzielić się tym opowiadaniem, a nie chować je w czeluściach dysku komputera. Jak podoba wam się Hogwart - którzy nauczyciele i uczniowie skradli wasze serca, a których mieliście dość? Które relacje wam przypadły do gustu, które byście rozwinęli, a które was nudziły? Jakie aspekty charakterów Albusa i Minerwy wam się podobają, a jakie drażnią? Jak waszym zdaniem rodzina McGonagallów wpisuje się w kanon magicznego społeczeństwa, co sądzicie o przyjaciołach Albusa i Minerwy?

I wreszcie, czego spodziewacie się po tomie 3? Jak wyobrażacie sobie postawy Albusa i Minerwy w wojnie z Grindenwaldem? Jak myślicie, co czeka naszych bohaterów w starciu z najmroczniejszymi siłami zła? Jaką rolę w tym wszystkim odegrają smoki, Moody, Theresa, Charlus Potter?

Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim tym, którzy znaleźli trochę czasu by skomentować rozdziały tomu 2 i podzielić się swoimi przemyśleniami.

Coś się kończy, by zacząć mogło się coś - pierwsze rozdziały tomu 3 pt. ,,Była jego jedyną słabością." powinny pojawić się już niebawem, a tymczasem zapraszam do komentowania i życzę wam, byście w nadchodzącym roku odnaleźli czas na spokojne zanurzenie się w czarującym świecie fan fiction.

Wasza Emeraldina


End file.
